POWER RANGERS: Demon Wars
by Mountain King
Summary: Dawn has taken up the College life; roommates, classes and a large scale demonic war. Buisness as usual for a Summers, being chosen by an ancient gold coin to be a Power Ranger, that's something else.
1. Chapter 1

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Dragon's Green Fire Part I:- Reborn  
Introduction, Disclaimer and Chapter One

Introduction

After doing a quick bit of research this is hardly an original idea; producing a massive crossover by creating a team of Rangers from characters across multiple stories. However it isn't the most common and, it's certainly going to be one of the biggest stories I've ever tried to write and that's the idea.

Power Rangers:- Demon Wars is my attempt to write a whole series of Power Rangers. Based on crossing over Buffy with the original Ranger team and a few other shows, all of which will be revealed during the series.

At first I just posted this idea as a challenge and thought "let it be", but the idea just wouldn't let go. After months and months of trying to knuckle down and finish something else this idea just kept floating to the front of my mind , almost demanding my attention. Now it's exploded into a full blown series, with an over all plot story and everything, but the kitchen sink throw in. This is planned to be Epic in every sense of the word.

I'd like to apologise in advance for all the clichés I'm going to have floating around in this series. On the other hand Power Rangers always has thrived on a good (or should that be bad) cliché. So before we get on with the show, disclaimers

Disclaimer.

I own none of the characters used here and make no profit form their use. All charters and concepts belong to their respective owners, which include Disney, Mutant enemy, and MGM.

* * *

Chapter One

Tommy took a breath and sighed as his class entered. Teaching college kids archaeology wasn't anything like Indiana Jones made it out to be. Still it was the one thing he'd wanted for a good few years now. No more rangers, no more saving the world. He'd leave that up to the next generation.

He'd done his time, more than most. Lost more than enough friends and even lovers over the years. He'd done it all, all save live a normal life. His old friend Anton once called him that man that had done it all. If he could just settle down that might be right.

Looking again at his class he realised that he had an extra student. Given that there were only six students at the start of the term it hadn't been that hard for him to keep track.

'Hello,' Tommy looked to the brunette girl hovering at the door. 'Can I help you?'

'Doctor Oliver?' She asked. At his nod she smiled, looking both relived and a bit nervous. Quickly she handed over a sheet of paper, 'I'm Dawn Summers, I'm new to your class.'

Tommy read the paper, newly enrolled from the looks of things. 'So you are. Well the more the merrier Ms Summers. If you can find a seat you're welcome.' There was a little laugh from the class and the new girl sat down. He gave her a chance to get settled in before sitting on his desk. Tommy didn't like barriers between him and his students. The friendlier he could make his classroom the better in his opinion.

'Don't worry guys we're not going to go over everything again. Ms Summers is just going to have to catch up in her own time.' He shrugged at her. 'Sorry about that. So lets get started; Basic mistakes of archaeology, where did we leave off...?'

In all fairness The morning went well, it didn't take too long recap the last weeks lessons and move on. Surprisingly Summers kept up with the class, she even asked one or two questions that were a little too well informed. When he caught her on that she explained that she and her sister had been part of a history club. Good on the research side of things, but no real experience.

She probably didn't earn many friends in the class but, if Tommy had to guess, she'd be fine.

At the end of class he asked her to stay behind for a moment and that was when it happened. It was nothing really, and everything at the same time. He still had a copy of the main reference book in his desk draw and was just handing it over when he noticed she was humming softly. Six short notes that were, even after years, far too familiar.

'How...' He bit his bottom lip. 'Where you hear that?' he asked after a moment, trying to make it sound like idle curiosity.

'Hear what?' she asked, genuinely confused.

'That tune, where did you hear it?'

'Oh, "deee de-de, de de dee" that? I don't know.' She shrugged. 'Woke up this morning with it stuck in my head. Something wrong?' Either this girl was the best actor Tommy had ever seen or she had no idea what it was.

The summoning tune for the Dragonzord.

'No, nothing wrong. I think I heard it recently myself.' Tommy lied, handing over the text book. 'Right then, have a flick through that tonight and if you think you're going to have any trouble with catching up talk to me tomorrow. Alright?'

'Alright Doctor Oliver. Thanks.' She said and left, still humming despite herself.

That was the end of the day and Tommy couldn't get home fast enough. Once back at his apartment he didn't waste any time locking the door behind him and dived straight into his bedroom. He'd moved in months ago, but there were still some boxes he hadn't opened. He didn't plan to either. They were mostly mementoes and old keepsakes he hadn't had the heart to throw out.

It was the other things in there he was more interested in. Really the rest was just camouflage. In a small jewellery box, stuffed in the corner of a shoe box full of photos, sat a thick gold coin with a three clawed paw print embossed on one side.

Over the years, since losing the power, the green ranger coin had tarnished, looking more and more like brass. Scratches and cracks had left deep impressions in it. Last time Tommy had opened the box it had looked ancient and on the verge of crumbling into dust.

Taking a deep breath he broke the seal on the box. Inside the coin was perfect, practically glowing with power once again. Deep within the gold there was a flicker of green, pulsing like a heartbeat.

Something had recharged the last power coin.

* * *

Dawn still couldn't get that damn tune out of her head. Worst still she couldn't remember here she'd heard it from. She had almost driven her roommate mad humming it the night before. It had been bouncing around in her head all day, getting louder and louder.

If it was that meant magic, tunes didn't just get louder in your head for no reason. It was that or she'd just gone crazy and hadn't noticed. Dawn had left Buffy and her world travels to get away from magic and demons. Sure, she was going back to that world as a trained watcher one day, but not now. Now was college.

College was supposed to be normal, nowhere near a Hellmouth or anything demonic. Now, out of nowhere, magical music in her head. She wasn't sure if it was just that the universe hated her, or if somehow she'd picked up her sisters bad luck somewhere along the way. If it was magic she'd need a cleansing spell, a general aura scrub and the stupid thing would be gone.

That was going to have to wait though. First she had to get past the last lecture of the day. Dr Oliver's archaeology class. Science, English, and Latin were easy. She had practice on those, but Giles had suggested she take archaeology as well. Well not suggested. He flat out enrolled her in it and then told her it would do her good.

Stupid Watcher skill set.

The closer she got to the lecture room the louder the tune in her head got. Right up until the door opened when it suddenly stopped dead. Dawn stood there, hovering at the door and blinking hard. It was a relief, but also abrupt. No doubt about it. Magic.

The universe must have had it in for her. 'Something wrong Ms Summers?' Dr Oliver asked, snapping her out of her revere.

'No… no nothing wrong.' She forced a smile and found her seat. Dr Oliver sort of shrugged and let it pass. Rolling a gold coin over the back of his knuckles.

If anything the silence was more distracting than the tune. It took all of Dawn's self control not to gawk at the corners in the room looking for something to explain it, but it was painfully empty. No ancient artefacts or cursed rocks, just a couple of posters, a fossil or two and a battered briefcase. The only thing that was new was the gold coin.

If that tune was magic, and she was more convinced than ever that it just had to be, that coin was probably blocking it. One unexplainable magic thing was normal. Two was trouble. It meant phone calls to Buffy, Giles, even Willow. A round of "I told you so" from Xander and perhaps yet another apocalypse. All ending up in never being let out of Buffy's sight again.

It was almost enough to let whatever was behind this get away with it. After all what was so bad about a song?

Apocalypse, demons and death. Magic was always just the start she reminded herself.

The class ended all too quickly and her notepad looked all too empty. 'All right, so I'll see you all next week. Ms Summers will you wait a moment again.' Doctor Oliver said

Carefully sliding her notebook in her bag Dawn nodded, hiding the emergency stake she had in there up her sleeve. This was bad, he had to be involved somehow. It was just her luck she'd been enrolled in the same class of some demon worshipping psycho that wanted to sacrifice her to some god. It would explain the little black beard thing.

After everyone else left she went up to his desk, silently cursing that the only weapon she had was a pointy stick. 'How did you find the book I gave you yesterday?' he asked.

'Kind of hard actually.' Dawn admitted. 'I had a hard time concentrating.' she added sarcastically.

It looked like he was far to busy worrying about something else to notice. 'You can borrow it as long as you need to catch up. Actually I think I have another book that might help.' As he went for his draw he put down the strange coin. If you ever asked why she reached out and touched it she wouldn't be able to give you an answer. She'd long since gotten over her kleptomania, still somehow her hand reached out and picked up the cursed gold coin without her even thinking about it.

It was cool and hard to the touch, like gold should be, but there was something else. A deep light that was almost glowing. She absently ran her thumb over the symbol on one side, it looked like a paw print. As Dawn was studying the coin it was getting warmer. 'Whoa.' She whispered, but before she could drop it the coin flashed with green fire. It was so bright Dawn was blinded by it, but when she tried to rub the spots from her eyes she found something in her way.

It was a helmet covering her head 'What the...?' she asked feeling around. Only then realising the coin was gone too.

'I hoped I was wrong.' Dr Oliver said sadly. 'But the power has chosen now. You are the new Green Ranger.'

* * *

'The what now?' Summers asked incredulously as she patted herself down. She wore the classic green ranger uniform, only without the golden armour. 'What did you do to me?' she asked finding the morpher on her belt.

'I didn't do anything.' Tommy admitted. 'Alright Ms... Dawn. You're going to have to listen to me. Put both hands on your belt and say "Power Down".'

'What?' she threw her arms wide. 'What did you do to me?' the young woman practically screamed at him.

'Just trust me and I'll tell you exactly what's going on.' She glared at him for a moment before doing as he'd asked. In a green flash the uniform vanished and she was back to normal. Tacking a deep breath Tommy sat down. 'You might want to take a seat.'

She didn't, just looked at him warily.

'You've heard of the Power Rangers right?' Tommy started with the easy question.

'Sure. Never really paid much attention to them. Why?'

Tommy winced, even now he hated to say it. It still felt like he was betraying Zordon's trust in him. 'What you've got there is the original green power coin. You see I was the first Green Ranger...'

'What?' she frowned at him, turning her morpher around in her hands. Tommy could only guess that coming in contact with its new wielder the power coin had generated it.

'You see the Green Ranger coin was never like the others. It was given to me by the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. Under her control I was supposed to destroy the other five rangers, my friends. They were able to brake the spell and I used the power to fight Rita...'

'This has got to be a joke.' Summers interrupted, pacing up and down in front of him.

'It's all real I promise you.' Tommy knew he was dropping a lot on her, but she had to know. She had to be ready. If the power coin had chosen her there had to be a reason. Usually that reason was a great evil rising somewhere nearby. 'Rita destroyed the Green Ranger's powers after I turned against her.' he continued. 'Zordon, her sworn enemy and mentor to me and my friends, was able to keep the coin charged for a short while, but eventually that ran out and the coin became useless. The Green Ranger was no more.'

'So it's batteries ran out and you kept it? Oh-kay. Thanks for the lesson, but no thanks to the whole green destiny thing.' She put the morpher on his desk and stepped back.

'Dawn, please wait.' he asked, grabbing it. 'Somehow the Power chose you. The other coins were almost totally destroyed. Other Ranger teams have come and gone since, but I've never known the Power to chose anyone when it wasn't necessary.'

She turned on him 'Look, I've seen the whole chosen to fight evil thing before. It never ends well. Tell your Power it got a wrong number, try my sister she loves that crap.' Tommy held out the Morpher, but before he could insist she turned on him again; 'No, wait, let me guess. It doesn't get wrong numbers.'

Tommy smiled slightly. 'Something recharged the Dragon coin Dawn. Everything I knew up until last night said that could never happen. Somehow, for some reason, it has to do with you. Neither of us have a choice.'

'What do you expect me to do with it? I'm no ninja and the closest I've ever come to a fight didn't end well.' That was cryptic, so was what she said about her sister.

'Alright, just take the morpher. I might have some old contacts I can try, if I find anything out I'll contact you.'

'So why do I need it?' She asked him carefully as she took the morpher.

'Trouble always finds you when you're a Ranger.'

* * *

Dawn sat on the corner of her bed in her dorm room. Cassie, her roommate, was out and it gave Dawn a chance to look at the new problem in her life. In the end she'd taken the stupid thing and she still wasn't sure why.

She'd grown out of idolising Buffy years ago. A super destiny to fight the forces of darkness might have sounded cool as a kid, but Dawn had seen enough to know it wasn't. Now she'd just been handed a destiny like it was a prize on a raffle.

This was just ridiculous, she told herself throwing the belt buckle to the head of her bed. The Green Ranger was just a silly story and the Rangers weren't super heroes. They just popped up out of nowhere, caused massive amounts of damage for a few months, and left. They never had to deal with vampires or demons. They never had to fight the minions of the First when their high school fell down around their ears.

Reaching back she picked up the damn thing again and traced the gold coin in the middle. 'Green, what's with me and green all the time...' Dawn said to herself before slapping her forehead. 'Why am I just putting this together now, a magical power source that just happens to be green, perfect.' Dawn flopped back on her bed, 'What am I going to have to do to get rid of this damn Key?'

A knock on the door pulled her out of her revere. 'Come in' Dawn called, hiding the belt buckle.

She couldn't have been more surprised when it was Faith that came in 'Hey Dee, wasn't that kinda dangerous?'

'Faith! What the heck are you doing here?' Dawn was on her feet in shock.

The dark haired Slayer puled out a stake and began spinning it. 'B called me up, she wanted me to check up on you.' She waved a thumb at the door. 'So you forget the invite rule?'

Dawn shook her head. 'No, there just isn't any vamps on campus.'

'You sure?'

Dawn pointed out the window. 'There are four buildings and a bus shelter. No sewer tunnels, wear-houses, abandoned churches or caves.' she smiled 'I checked.'

'Come on Dee, there must be some sort of action somewhere around here.'

'Nope.' Dawn smirked as Faith looked deflated. 'All the mines were blasted shut years ago, but there might be something to do in town. How'd you get here?'

It turned out that Faith was living out of a suitcase these days, just like Buffy, and that her car was parked outside. "Town" was Amethyst City and just as dead for the undead as the college. Dawn was happy about that, but Faith wasn't.

'You said there was something to slay.' the Slayer said grouchily.

'I said do, not slay.' Dawn laughed. 'Cassie said there was a club near the mall.'

'Cassie?' Faith frowned

'My roommate, she's meeting some friends there.' Dawn explained. If she was honest she would have like to join them, but had other things on her mind when they asked. There wasn't enough room in the car anyway so Dawn had let it side. She had planned to spend the night catching up but the whole Ranger thing got in the way. Just the thought of the device reminded Dawn of the buckle at the small of her back. She wasn't going to leave something like that just lying around, wanted or not.

'Club, doesn't sound that bad.' Faith smiled. The problem was Dawn had no idea where the club was.

As they were crossing the loading bay something happened which changed everything. Out of nowhere the earth shook and a fist punched out from the black top. 'You have got to be kidding!' Faith exclaimed.

'I do not believe this,' Dawn shook her head in disbelief, Doctor Oliver's warning was coming true. Like a vampire clawing it's way out of a grave a demon punched it's way out of the ground. This wasn't any normal demon it was huge, about seven feet tall and built like a nightmare. In the half light Dawn could make out two tusks jutting up from it's jaw and a pair of horns sweeping back over its head like dreadlocks.

It was wearing some sort of bulky armour and a short cloak, almost a cape. When it began laughing it was in a voice that was anything but friendly. 'Slayer! Right where I wanted to be.' It growled out, shaking rubble from it's head.

Faith pushed Dawn back, 'Now this is what I'm taking about!' She sent a snap kick at the demon's chest. It didn't even stagger, just answered with a massive back hand that sent Faith to her knees. 'Slayers are supposed to be dangerous.' It chuckled. 'You and your kind are the only thing that stand between my Master and this dimension. We've already won.'

Faith rolled to her feet and tried a leg sweep, but the demon jumped over it and kicked out from under foot.

Dawn helped Faith back to her feet. 'Faith, he's too strong!' She shouted

'Tell me something I don't know.' Faith groaned back, clutching her side. 'Dawn, run. Tell the others.'

Dawn reached behind her back for the morpher. 'Faith I...' but she didn't get a chance to finish. the Slayer didn't wait, she just jumped right back into the fight and lasted half a minute.

The demon shrugged off her punches and just picked her up by the neck, choking her. "Dawn,' Faith croaked. hitting the arm 'Get out of here!'

'Not a chance.' Dawn hissed. As she held the morpher she knew just what she had to do and how to do it. 'Give me your best shot, demon.'

'My name is Tretrax.' He growled 'And if you want my best shot girl you can have it.' In his free hand he called up a fireball and threw it at her.

Just what Dawn was expecting. Punching the air Dawn hit the switch opening the morpher and shouted the activation code 'Dragonzord!'

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Dragon's Green Fire Part I:- Reborn  
Chapter Two

Faith didn't know what else to try. Last time she came against a demon this powerful it was that lava monster and it had kicked her ass three ways from Sunday. This guy was even worse and he was talking about a master. This was a dozen shades of bad news.

Best she could do would be slow him down, give Dawn a chance to warn B and the other Slayers, if the little brat would just move. She didn't have a chance against the demon and they both knew it. Then Dawn went and asked to be blasted. Faith could have killed her if Tree boy didn't.

Then Dawn said something about dragons and the shit really hit the fan. As Tree-whatever threw his fireball she jumped, pulling the sort of back flip that most Slayers would be proud of. Flying backwards she landed more than a hundred yards back and three stories up in a flash of green.

Beneath her the fireball exploded harmlessly.

Dawn struck a pose on top of the mall where she landed. 'Power of the Dragon, Green Ranger!' She crowed as something exploded behind her. Faith's jaw dropped, Dawn was a Power Ranger. Not just any Ranger, but the old Green Ranger. The only differences were no gold armour and a matching miniskirt

'Magic, nice trick.' The demon called up as he threw Faith to one side like a ragdoll, cracking her head on the pavement.

'You'll love this one!' Dawn drew a weapon from somewhere. 'Power Dagger, blaster mode.' Twisting and flipping the knife changed it into a gun. Without pausing she fired and began raining emerald death on the demon.

Shaking the stars from her head and instantly regretting it Faith propped herself up. The demon was clutching his side, smoke rising from where Dawn had hit. She might not have the best aim but it was enough. They both looked up in time to see Dawn deliver the sweetest drop kick Faith had ever seen. It wasn't even surprising that the blow sent the super strong demon reeling back.

'What... what are you?' it gasped. Backing away, it wasn't ready for this sort of fight.

'I'm the Green Ranger.' Dawn boasted as she assumed a fighting stance. 'If you think the Slayers were trouble you ain't seen nothing yet.'

Faith, her Slayer healing kicking in, stood up and beside the former brat now super-hero. 'You could have warned me.' She pointed out, not taking her eyes off the demon. 'It would have saved me a lot of pain you know.'

'Are you dedicated to every cliché in the book?' Dawn asked archly.

Before Faith could come up with a retort the demon waved a claw like hand. 'In the name of the Warlord, warriors, arise!' It shouted, summoning a dozen scabby hench-demons. Faith had seen their type before, shabby things that had half their skin rotting off. They smelt bad and sucked in a good fight, but they had numbers and all waved ugly short swords.

Faith had a stake, which was useless against them, and her fists. Dawn twisted the handle of her gun and it transformed back into a knife, a sharp looking blade flicking out of the barrel. 'Think fast.' Dawn barked and tossed it to Faith just in time for the demons to charge.

Faith blocked one clumsy swing from the closest demon and kicked it away. Bringing the knife down it left a trail of sparks on the demon's leather armour, killing it. As it hit the ground it dissolved into a puddle of brown green goo. Faith shuddered slightly and spared a glance to see how Dawn was doing.

Without her knife the Ranger had to rely on beating the demons up, at first. Side stepping a swing she flat out wailed on the warrior. Kicking it into the air and punching it on the way down so that it flew into the next two. Dawn then cart-wheeled over the dropped sword, picking it up and quickly made compost of the attackers.

B had told Faith that her sister had some sword skills. Knowing B Faith had thought that meant she knew which end to hold. Watching her with the sword now though Faith had to admit she was good. Not Slayer good, but better than the warriors. There was something strange about it though, as Faith, between fighting her own share, watched she could almost see Dawn improving. Little things like the set of her shoulders, how to change a blow mid swing and the right way to stand. It was like watching a master that was out of practice. All the old skills coming back to them.

The fight didn't last long, not really enough to let Dawn get into the swing of things. Slicing the last demon with the knife Faith looked around. 'Where'd our horny friend go?' she asked, wishing for a better choice of words.

Dawn tilted her head before shaking it. Now that she had a moment Faith could see the detailing on the helmet. It looked like an animal with it's mouth a jet black visor and two red eyes at the top. A silver mouth piece that even had lips, that didn't move, took up the bottom of the helmet. 'He scarpered while we were busy.' Dawn threw the sword down. 'Can I have that back now.' she asked, pointing at the knife.

'We need to talk.' Faith said, handing it over. 'There's was no way I'm getting the blame for this.'

'Right then, lets go.'

'Where? In case you haven't noticed you stand out green girl and we're gathering a crowd.' Faith pointed at the throng of people coming out of what she guessed was the nearby club.

'Ohh, that's not good.' said Dawn, snapping her fingers. 'Lets see if this works...'

'If what works?' Faith asked as Dawn grabbed her arm and they were surrounded by a green light.

* * *

The green energy faded and Dawn looked around. For a second it was pitch black then something in her helmet clicked into life, highlighting everything around her with erie super imposed white lines. 'I can't see a thing Dee,' Faith said. 'What happened and where the hell are we?'

'Urm…we teleported and… that's a good question.' Dawn admitted, the lines didn't make much sense and if she moved too fast they left blurry after images. 'I think we're "home". Where ever that is.'

'Teleported, what is this? Star Trek?' Faith asked. There was a bang and Dawn spun, the wavy outline that was Faith resolved itself to show that the Slayer was clutching her shin 'Ow, damn it. How can you not know where we are, you're the one steering, weren't you?'

'Teleportation isn't like driving Faith. You have to think where you want to go and you're there. I thought "Home" and we ended up here.' She explained. 'Now I just have to find the right controls...' Dawn looked at the console Faith had walked into. 'No... that's not it.'

'How would you know?'

Dawn shrugged. 'I just do. Here we go.' Tapping the right switch she watched as wherever they were sprung into life. They were standing in the middle of a circle of computer consoles, motors and bright flashing lights that looked as if they's been made out of what radio shack threw out. The consoles were surrounded by four columns with blue rings around them. In front of them was a smoky glass ball and behind a large, empty, blue tube. Beyond that was a curtain of darkness with what looked like stars. 'You trying to tell me you know what all of these things do.' Faith waved at the computers.

Dawn looked at them. 'No, well not exactly. It's all sort of like instinct. When I look at them I sort of know how to use them.'

Faith gave her a serious look. 'Dawn, this is beginning it sound like a spell sort of thing. You sure you're alright?'

'If freaked out doesn't count then sure, I'm fine.' Dawn admitted and looked around.

'Miss Summers isn't under any spell. Knowledge of how the Command Centre works is part of being a Ranger.' Dawn and Faith spun, to see who said that. It was Dr Oliver and someone else, they stepped out of what looked like a door of light from the black surroundings.

The thing next to Dr Oliver was short and had a saucer shaped golden head. It's arms were thick pipes and chest a red breastplate with a slanted lightning bolt mad of little yellow lights. 'Is that... A robot?' Dawn asked as the door closed behind them.

'Alpha Eight, he's the curator of this place.'

Faith stepped up, waving the sword. 'What's that supposed to mean, and just who the hell are you?'

He frowned at her, but relaxed after Dawn nodded. 'I'm Thomas Oliver, the original Green Ranger and Miss Summers teacher.' He came up and looked around. 'This is just supposed to be a recreation of the old Command Centre? How did you get in here?'

'I think I know.' The little robot said, shuffling it's feet rather than really walking. 'I used some of the old parts Alpha Five salvaged to give it the right feel. The homing beacon must have been one of them. Ay-ai-ay, when the Green Power Coin was recharged it must have activated!'

'Recreation?' Dawn asked, a little confused.

Dr Oliver nodded. 'The original Command Centre was destroyed by a bomb. After it's replacement was raided and the Rangers that replaced us went off into space what remained of the building was left abandoned.' He patted the robot's shoulder. 'I found Alpha Eight in what was left of storage a few months ago. Since then he's been busy rebuilding this place as a museum. A monument to the old Rangers.'

'Why, I mean who for?' Faith asked, 'What are you going to do? Sell tickets?'

Dawn had to admit it was a good question. Dr Oliver closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. 'Over the years, whenever there's been a disaster or need there have been Power Rangers. Destiny, fate, blind chance, call it what you will, something has called them. If they ever need help, or just perspective, this place is here for them.'

* * *

'So it's one big museum. Well Dee, you should feel right at home.' Faith slapped Dawn on the shoulder. Even with Slayer strength behind it Dawn hardly flinched. 'So what have you got here? Books, a couple of antiques?

'A bit more than that.' Oliver said with a cocky grin.

The freaking robot shuffled past her and started pressing buttons. As it did so the Glass ball shifted, 'We found the plans for two of the original Zords in an archive. Mastodon and Sabre-Tooth Tiger.' In the ball it showed to giant robots, one a plodding elephant with great big tusks and the other a cat with huge teeth. then the pictures changed to show what looked like blueprints She didn't know how to read them, hell she only recognised them for what hey were because Xander had insisted on showing his own plans for a new base to everyone he met, but it was enough. Enough to prove to Faith that these guys weren't kidding, they really were the Power Rangers.

When she was a kid and her mother was busy jumping the bones of whatever loser she was dating at the time Faith watched the news, eagerly waiting for any update on the multi-coloured heroes. The Ranger's kicked ass, fighting giant monsters all over the place. When she was first chosen to be the Slayer it was all her dreams come true. Now, after all that had happened she knew it wasn't that easy. Still here she was, their base with the original Green Ranger standing not four feet from her. It was enough to make her head spin.

Dawn stepped up, closer to the ball and unfastened two clips either side of her helmet. Taking it off she looked around 'How did you... Where did this all come from?' She asked a little plaintively.

'That's a long story.' Oliver said. 'Originally the Rangers were created by Zordon and Ninjor. Two powerful alien mystics who needed warriors to fight the forces of Lord Zed, the emperor of Evil across the galaxy.' Oliver said leaning against one of the consoles.

'You've got to be kidding with those names.' Dawn blurted out.

'Ay-ai-ay. No we're not!' The robot said, waving it's arms. Faith tried very hard not to think about that. 'Lord Zed conquered more than half the galaxy, back in his day.'

Faith almost pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ignore the impossible robot. 'I thought your enemy was Rita something?'

'Rita Repulsa, his lieutenant. She was also his wife.' Oliver pointed out. 'The wedding from hell doesn't begin to cover it. Anyway, ten thousand years ago Ninjor forged the power coins and Zordon built the Zords and morphers. This was Zordon's original base, on Earth at least. If anyone knew anything about how they worked it was Zordon. I came here to see if Alpha had found any of his records. Dawn you have to de-morph, right now.'

Dawn looked a bit wary at first, but when she said 'Power down.' the costume vanished. 'So what's the plan?'

'Alright, Between us me and Alpha think we can sever your connection to the coin. Removing your powers.' Faith gasped. 'But it's dangerous, we still don't know what recharged it and if the bond was complete we wouldn't be able to without killing you.'

'Wait, what are we talking about here?' Faith asked, looking for answers.

'I didn't ask for this.' Dawn pointed out 'Any of this, it chose me. If Doctor Oliver can find a way to give this to someone else they're welcome to it.'

'That's a problem Dawn.' He said uncomfortably. 'We can sever the connection, but it might not chose anyone else. The only way we can guarantee a Green Ranger is if you take up the mantel, otherwise the coin might just die again.'

The robot began waving its arms 'We need Rangers, the sensors detected the battle you had in the city and the evil energy levels are still climbing.'

'Evil energy levels?' Faith asked. 'You mean the one that got away is getting stronger?'

'Yes, and without a Ranger to fight him Amethyst City doesn't stand a chance.'

'So no pressure then.' Dawn snarked

* * *

Dawn looked down at her morpher and then back at her archaeology lecturer. 'There's got to be more than just Dawn' Faith said, 'Where are they all?'

Dawn was still busy thinking. 'It's not bonded with me completely yet then?' she asked before Dr Oliver could answer.

'What are you… No Dawn it's too dangerous, if you're not at full power it could kill you.'

'It'll kill everyone if I don't do something.' Dawn pointed out. 'And if I don't do it now I'll never be done with this.'

'I'm with him on this Dee.' Faith said. 'This isn't your fight, We call in B and the Slayers. He might be strong, but there's a lot more of us than there are of him.'

'You heard Alpha, he's getting stronger.' Dawn turned on Faith. 'And he can summon armies of his own, or did you forget that little gang of groupies. What if he pulls a thousand of those guys and they tear roughshod over the town? We need to deal now and I'm the only one that can do it.'

'Are you sure about this?' the Slayer asked.

'No,' Dawn smirked back. 'but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit here and do nothing.'

'Dawn.' Dr Oliver said. 'The Power Coin chose you, it did that because it sensed your purity of sprit. Don't throw your life away.'

'I'm not going to.' Dawn said. 'but unless you want that thing killing people I've got to find Tretrax and stop him.' Pulling out her morpher Dawn flicked the switch. 'It's morphing time!' she shouted. 'Dragonzord!'

Even as her costume formed around her Dawn focused on teleporting back to the city. She landed on another rooftop somewhere in Amethyst City. Instinct and memories came flooding back to her.

She looked around to find her bearings. She wasn't that far from the Mall and Dawn could see some collage kids looking around. Some of them were drunk, but most were still sensible and looking for a way back to campus. 'It must have been one hell of a party.' Dawn muttered to herself looking at how meant people there were.

Then Tretrax, all seven foot of him, was there. Doing his best to get noticed. He pulled down a lamppost before snapping his fingers and pulling a sword out of thin air. It was long, solid and looked heavy, even if he swung it around like it weighed nothing. 'Green Witch! I have returned. Now I am ready for you, show yourself so we might end this!' he shouted to the sky.

Dawn quickly ducked behind a skylight. She didn't want him to know she was that close. He bellowed some more and Dawn carefully watched him destroy two benches, a bus stop and a couple more lampposts with that sword of his. He really was getting stronger, she knew she had to think of something and soon.

He began laughing, cruelly and Dawn risked a better view. Creeping to the roof's edge she saw her roommate Cassie trying to help a couple of her friends out from under what was left of a bench. 'Help me! she shouted over to Danny, who Dawn recognised from earlier. He'd been the driver of the car Cassie and the other two had gone in. The guy didn't seem to hear her and just ran down a blind alley, that or he was a serious ass. With the first impression Dawn had of him she'd guess the latter

Tretrax, laughing wirily, walked towards Cassie. 'Let's see if the witch cares for her fellow creatures.'

That tore it. Cassie was a friend, well she'd only known her a couple of days but Dawn didn't have that many around here. 'Hey ugly, up here!' Dawn shouted down, as she stood up. 'Didn't I kick your ass last time? Thought you'd given up!'

He smirked back at her, showing a lot more sharp teeth than she wanted to see. 'You surprised me last time. Now I'm ready to destroy you!' He hefted his sword.

Dawn watched him tense up as she touched the handle of her blaster. 'Oh come on, you don't think I'd do the same trick twice?' She rolled her head pityingly

Just as he lowered his guard Dawn drew and fired. Two blasts sending showers of sparks from him 'I will if it works!' She shouted and jumped down.

Bending her knees to absorb the impact Dawn glanced to Cassie who was, with the two she was trying to help, staring at her open-mouthed. 'I'll hold him off, go!' Dawn ordered as Cassie pointed behind her.

Dawn turned just in time to be hit by the demon swinging his sword like a baseball bat. It was the sort of blow that should have cleaved her in two. Hell Dawn knew she wasn't big enough to even slow it down, but something stopped it. Her costume was like some sort of armour, protecting her.

The blow exploded as it hit, throwing her backwards through the side of a car and leaving a great black scorch mark on her chest. Rolling away from the smashed car and onto her knees Dawn found it hard to breath. She could feel what she guessed were broken ribs moving on their own, there was a dull roaring in her ears and nothing but spots in her eyes.

Somehow her hand found the hilt of her baster and she tried to crawl away. Dawn had bet on that shots doing more damage, or slowing him down. He wasn't kidding about being ready. Knowing she had to move Dawn wrenched herself from the ground, stumbled a few steps and rolled on her shoulder. Just in time as the great sword came down, burying itself in the black top where she just was.

Getting her legs under her was one of the hardest things Dawn had ever had to do and even then she couldn't straighten up. Inside she could feel bones knitting together and the throbbing in her head lighten. The Power was healing her, but it wasn't enough. 'Give it up witch.' The demon laughed ripping a chunk of road surface out with the sword. 'Your tricks are nothing to me!'

Flipping and twisting her blaster Dawn felt something significant crack back into place and she could breath again. Ignoring the taste of blood in her mouth she spat back; 'I'm getting awful tired of you calling me a witch, dumb-ass.'

He swung again, this time she parried his sword with her power dagger, for all the good it did. Tretrax hit so hard that Dawn felt the blow all the way up her arm. Screaming through clenched teeth she felt her shoulder explode, the power dagger slipped from her numb fingers.

The demonic General hadn't finished, he brought his knee into her gut and as Dawn folded up he used his free hand to throw her away.

She didn't remember landing, One moment he had her by the back of the neck the next she was on her back floundering like a fish out of water. There was a new, foul, taste in her mouth and she couldn't move.

Suddenly Cassie was there, checking Dawn's pulse through the costume. 'You're still alive.' She said in a shocked voice. Dawn glanced at the wall she had to have hit and saw an iron support beam shattered down the middle. 'Can you hear me? Don't worry I'm a medical student...' She looked up, terrified.

'Get... Get out of here.' Dawn hissed and tried to push Cassie away.

Her roommate took her hand, 'Come with me.' She ordered pulling. Together they got Dawn to her feet although she had no idea how they were going to get away.

Tretrax looked at the pair of them and quite calmly stepped on the power dagger, crushing it underfoot.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Dragon's Green Fire Part I:- Reborn  
Chapter Three

'You've got to do something!' Faith yelled at Oliver 'She's getting killed out there!'

'There's nothing.' He growled. 'Nothings ready, it's too soon.' He punched the buttons in front of him. On the crystal ball Faith watched the girl help Dawn to her feet.

She grabbed Oliver by the shirt and practically lifted him from the floor, 'I don't care, do something.' Dawn wasn't ready for this sort of thing, hell Buffy had sent Faith here to make sure the little brat wasn't holding all night keg parties and getting off with some two bit jock. She wasn't supposed to be rough housing with sword toting demons 'You've got to have some sort of weapon...'

'Only one.' Oliver said darkly, 'But if she uses it she won't have a choice, the Power will completely bond with her.' Faith let him go and after a moment he pressed something on one of the computer consoles. 'Dawn, you have to listen to me; you're only hope is to summon the Dragon Flute, but if you do the coin will be completely bonded with you. It's that or I get you out of there and leave that guy to destroy the city.' He sounded desperate and looked to the robot who hovered over another control. It had to be the teleport button

As the brat pushed her friend away and stood up straight Faith turned on the robot. 'If you can get her out of there do it. Now!' It looked at her and then back to the ball.

'I can't.' it said helplessly.

Faith jumped, quickly dashing the short distance she pushed the robot away. 'Which button is it! she shouted.

'If we do teleport her back now that monster will destroy everything. There's no choice.' Oliver said sadly. 'She's already got the Flute. Dawn's now got all the powers of a full Green Ranger.'

* * *

Cassie was not used to this, if Uncle Jack or Aunt Sam were there they'd have something to say about it. Heck Teal'c would be the first to charge, swinging his staff around to get a good blow. Right now she wished her friends and family were there for her.

She should have just found a way home as soon as she could. She didn't want to go to the party in the first place, but her friends insisted. When Dawn, her roommate, insisted that she might as well because she'd be studying all night Cassie's last chance to get out of it was gone.

It wasn't a good night out to start with, the band was pathetic and Danny spent most of the night looking at her chest. Then there was the fight in the car park, Cassie missed most of it. Only catching the moment when she saw a green flash of light that looked a lot like her Mom described a ring transport.

Frightened that it was an attack Cassie was about to dial up Uncle Jack when someone shouted 'Power Rangers' and everyone cheered. Cassie had heard of them of course, but she never believed in them. She'd spent so much of her time trying to fit in with her friends that she just didn't have time to fantasise about fairy tales. But for the rest of the night it was all anyone would talk about. All the different teams that there had been. Some people even had favourites, which ones they thought looked the best, or could kicked the most ass. Others talked about how they once heard of a Ranger group that could control water, or how their cousin once saw them fighting a robot.

Cassie asked a couple of questions, trying not to sound like a total idiot, but no one knew where they came from or really who they really were. By the end she had just about convinced herself it was all a college prank and everything would be back to normal just as soon as she got back to college and her bed

Now though Cassie had seen it with her own eyes. Seen what a Ranger could do and just how much punishment one could take. The big… monster had come out of nowhere, smashing benches and cutting bus shelters in half with massive blows of his sword. It had to be a monster, or an alien with some powerful technology. It shouldn't have been possible for it to just destroy things like that.

Danny was in no state to drive so Cassie had insisted they take a bus. She had been looking for the first available bus back to college when it stomped around the corner. Jenny and Michael, who had gone with them been hit by something that looked like a lump of concrete. Instinct kicked in and Cassie was checking them over, Both had hit their heads on the way down and would have a lump, Michael's eyes had trouble focusing, but that could have been from the drink he shouldn't have had. Danny was no use whatsoever and just ran.

Whether it was luck or just plain and simple good timing on the Ranger's behalf the woman in green ambushed the monster at the last moment and shot at it with a laser pistol. It wasn't good enough though and the monster just started bashing around with that sword it carried around.

Cassie had watched helplessly as the Ranger was sent flying, every time she tried to fight back the monster was just stronger. going as far as throwing the Ranger into a building. Cassie ran up to her and checked for a pulse. She was still alive, but after that blow Cassie couldn't guess how.

Helping her to her feet Cassie tried to pull the Ranger away. She might still be alive, but after that beating she wouldn't be for long. Not without getting to the hospital and quickly.

If she wasn't so close she wouldn't have head the muffled voice coming from the helmet. She couldn't make out what the message was, but she hoped it was an escape plan.

'We've got to get you out of here, fast.' Cassie hissed as the monster approached, chuckling all the way. The Ranger shook her head and somehow had enough strength to push Cassie away. 'Come on.' She insisted.

'No, can't run.' The Ranger said weakly, as if she was trying to catch her breath. She sounded almost familiar, but the helmet distorted her voice. 'Stay back.' she ordered and stood up straight. She reached to the sky with an outstretched hand and it caught fire. Not a normal fire, but a dark green flame that matched the decoration on her gloves more than the lime of her costume.

As quickly as it came the fire died, leaving a long, broad, dagger with gold and green decoration.

The monster smirked. 'What's that supposed to do?' he asked smugly.

Somehow the Ranger seamed a lot more sure on her feet. Bringing the dagger to her mouthpiece she let out a trumpet note.

Cassie could see the Ranger's fingers as she began to play the dagger like a musical instrument. It was a short tune, one she half recognised from somewhere.

It was loud, but Cassie got the feeling she wasn't getting half of it. It was so powerful that the monster was sent reeling back, holding it's head. In a flash of light the Ranger was now wearing a gold breastplate over her costume, it had great oversized shoulders and little armlets. All the black burn marks on the spandex vanished and almost just to rub it in the Ranger threw the new knife in the air and caught it, almost juggling. 'Alright Tretrax, ready for round two?' She asked, sounding a lot better.

The monster snarled back, bearing it's teeth. 'I'll enjoy striping the flesh from you're bones!' It growled in a voice that sounded like Teal'c, if he was chewing broken glass.

'Awe honey, it's only our second dance!' She laughed and Cassie got the horrible feeling that the Ranger was a lot younger than she had first thought. Then, from a standing start, she jumped at him. Her new dagger was nowhere near as long as the thing's sword, but that didn't stop her, in fact it seemed to help. Letting her get up and under it's arms with quick stinging blows.

While he was bigger and stronger Cassie could see the woman was quicker. Ducking and weaving around the massive swings, and lunging in for quick thrusts. When the weapons did meet she didn't make the same mistake again. Using the dagger to defect the massive sword rather than meet it head on.

Cassie tore her eyes from the fight to check if anyone else was injured. Jenny and Michael were helping each other to safety and it didn't take her long to realise she was the only other person left there.

Looking back to the fight the Green Ranger ducked under a vicious swing and then kicked off. Flying back and away from the monster. Landing gracefully the Ranger was breathing hard, 'Look it's been a long night, mind if we call this a day?' She brought the dagger up in both hands around the handle and it began to glow with green energy.

The monster shouted something that was half growl and half a bellow of rage:- 'By the power of Darkness, infuse me!' Then it began to shake, standing up to it's full height.

'Uh-oh' the Ranger stepped back and Cassie watched the monster grow. Not just grow, but become a massive titan. All too quickly it was easily taller than the tallest buildings.

'Holy...' Cassie caught herself 'For crying out loud!' Helplessly she looked at the Ranger. They were so dead it wasn't worth mentioning it.

'Don't ask me why,' she said laughing. 'But this is going to be fun.'

'What are you going to do?' Cassie asked her, but she was already moving. Running towards a nearby building the Ranger jumped, like a comic book hero she leapt about fourteen floors in a single step. After landing she began playing that strange flute of hers again.

'So your last line of defence is music?' The monster gloated. 'What's next, the power of love?' But the Green Ranger ignored him and kept playing that same elusive tune. It was getting louder and louder every time through, but it didn't sound desperate. It was more like a celebration. It got so loud that Cassie had to hold her ears for fear of going deaf.

With a sudden stillness the Green Ranger stopped playing, the last note echoing across the street. If it was deafening for Cassie it must have been worse for the monster. It raised the massive sword that had grown with it, ready to shatter the building and super hero with it with a single blow.

Cassie watched as calmly the Ranger brought the flute to lips of her helmet again. This time she played a different tune, even though it was similar. As she finished the great sword began it's swing down, nothing could stop that blow, no matter what fancy armour the Ranger was wearing.

Nothing, save the ten rockets that came screaming overhead. Throwing the giant monster off balance it grunted in pain as it tumbled backwards, crushing a wear house like cardboard. 'Tretrax, meet the Dragonzord. Hi-ya' the woman shouted triumphantly and jumped again. This time in the direction the rockets had come from.

Cassie ran around the side of the building and got a look at what had fired those missiles. Aunt Sam would have had a fit if she saw it.

It was massive, just as tall as the monster only made of metal. It had to be some sort of robot but it was based on what looked like a upright lizard, almost but not quite a dinosaur. It had short, stubby, legs and arms that looked powerful. The chest was a big gold dish with red lights surrounding it. The robot also had a long tail with a drill on it's end and a single horn coming back from the top of it's head.

Standing just in front of that swept back horn was the Green Ranger, riding the robot's head as if she was glued there. The robot roared, stretching out like a wrestler as the monster found it's feet and charged.

* * *

Dawn threw her fist out, knowing that her Zord would do as she asked and punch the demon in the head . Trying not to let the idea that a giant super powerful robotic dragon was at her command go to her head Dawn pulled back. The punch had sent Tretrax reeling and that was dangerous.

Dawn was acting purely on instinct, no time for hesitation or forethought she knew just what the Dragonzord could do. It was the same way that she knew how to use the consoles in the command centre and how to play the Dragon Flute. The Dragonzord was powerful, but not fast. Her advantage over Tretrax had been speed and he was still more powerful in the long run. This meant she had to fight smarter, not harder.

Tretrax was fumbling around for his sword, if he felt he needed it to take her on that was just the advantage she needed. Until he was more confident he'd need a weapon. She had her weapon already, the Dragonzord and its' drill tail. As her enemy stood up she had the dragon spin on the spot, tail swinging high. The massive blow sent the demon general flying, landing on the highway.

Dawn had the Dragonzord stomp opposite the recovering Tretrax. As he stood up the Zord grabbed him and threw the demon back down. Taking the opportunity Dawn, as Tretrax was pulled close, slashed at his face with the Dragon flute, it wasn't much but it was enough of distraction to keep him from pulling anything off.

Playing the flute again Dawn had the Dragonzord's tail drill start spinning. Tretrax, still clutching the side of his face snarled at her just in time to take another tail blow to the face. This time wrenching his head up.

Beaten and battered the Demonic General stumbled back. Dawn knew she had won this fight, he was too wounded to offer a good fight back. Dawn, while not at full strength yet was getting better all the time. The armour was more than protecting her, it was healing at the same time. She could also feel the full force of the Green Ranger power that came with the Flute.

She was a full Ranger now, with everything that meant. The duty and responsibility that came with the Power. Tretrax didn't stand a chance in hell and he knew it.

Screaming in rage and frustration Tretrax howled before a portal opened up, swallowing him whole. It was too much of a coincidence to be anything other than an escape route. 'That explains how he got away last time.' Dawn said spitefully, the Dragonzord roared in agreement.

It was then that she got a weird feeling about this battle machine. Patting it on the head she jumped to a nearby rooftop and played a single questioning note.

The Dragon roared in response. It wasn't a conversation, Dawn got the feeing that it had only a vague idea what she was trying to say, but the Flute helped some how. She didn't really know what it was saying either, but had an idea.

Carefully she thanked the metal beast with a quick burst of the first three notes of its summoning tune. It's roar was accompanied with a massive stretch and foot stomp, telling her it was happy. Probably the first good fight it had in years.

Bowing to it Dawn played a slow version of it's activation song. It bowed back slightly twice in quick succession, almost like a nod. Which made sense as it didn't have a neck and walked off. It's giant stride taking it out of sight, merging in with the night and overbearing shadows of the surrounding hills.

Touching her belt, Dawn teleported back to the the command centre.

* * *

Cassie unlocked the door to her dorm room and threw her coat on her bed. 'Dawn, are you in?' she asked but there wasn't any answer. Finding the remote in amongst her paper work Cassie flicked on the small TV they shared and changed it to the news.

As the reporter started the door opened and Dawn, with a towel around her head and her in her PJs, came in. 'Oh you're back.' She said. 'How was the party?'

'I should have stayed here… Then the Power Rangers showed up!' Cassie gave her a look. 'You look half dead.'

'I feel all dead.' Dawn covered a yawn. 'Shower didn't help. Look I've got a morning free and I'm going to spend it sleeping. What do you mean Rangers?'

'You know the Power Rangers, one of them was fighting a giant monster in the city. Have you been studying all night?' Cassie glanced at her bed side clock it was half three.

'Tried to, felt like I was bashing my head against a wall.' Dawn admitted and sat on her bed, blinking owlishly at the TV. After a minute or so of grainy footage some kid with a camera phone captured, in which Cassie could make out the giant robot dragon punching the monster, Dawn yawned again. 'It's way to late, or early, whatever. I'm going to bed.'

'But Dawn…' Cassie was beginning to worry about her roommate. Sure she had to catch up, but if she was woking herself into this state she really should take a brake. 'Are you alright, no seriously. There's giant robots fighting monsters on TV and all you can do is go to sleep?'

'Look, they'll still be there tomorrow right?' Dawn asked lying on her back. 'I'll see it all then. Good night, morning. Whatever.'

Cassie wanted to say something, but there was something about the way Dawn looked. It was more than being tired, it went beyond that. Even if she wanted to argue Cassie had to agree in the end. It was getting early and she didn't have a free morning.

Turning off the TV she got ready for bed.

Dawn was right, the monster attack was still leading the news that morning. Showing the same grainy footage over and over again. Cassie was tempted to wake Dawn up, but she needed sleep and Cassie wasn't going to get in the way.

Dawn grumbled, and rolled back. The sudden pain down her side waking her up better than the prodding. 'Go away.' She mumbled and tried to lie down flat again.

'No.' A familiar boston accent growled. 'Get up Dawn, we need to talk.'

Dawn sighed and opened her eyes. 'Alright, how did you get in? I heard Cassie lock the door.'

Oliver and that robot beamed me in. What the hell were you thinking?' Faith almost shouted.

Dawn tried to prop herself up, but it hurt. When she de-morphed in her dorm room all the strength and healing that came with the costume was gone. The shower was an excuse to see just how bad she was. Her whole front was covered in two massive bruises, another one on her back just seemed to be there to match. She should have been broken, in someways she was. 'I was thinking there was a job needed doing.'

'Dawn…'

'Faith.' She cut her off. 'You were going to get yourself killed when you first went up against that thing, how's that any different?'

'I was trying to save your life.'

'And I saved yours, Cassie's and maybe half the city.' Painfully Dawn rolled out of bed. She didn't trust herself to sit up yet but Faith helped her up anyway. Before she could stop her friend she lifted Dawn's top to get a look at her gut.

'Damn it Dee.' Faith gasped as Dawn brushed her away. 'How bad?'

'Bad okay, but I'll heal. Now I've got to get ready, I've class in an hour it's going to take me that long to get dressed.' It was a good thing her legs were fine as Dawn grabbed her clothes and left, almost running into Dr Oliver.

There was a tense moment before he smiled. 'Hello Dawn, late start?' he said cheerfully.

Dawn looked up and down the corridor, there wasn't anyone else. 'Can you blame me?' she asked.

'No, no I don't think I can. I remember how it was, believe me. Saving the world is not something you can just get used to. That's what I need to talk to you about.'

Dawn looked at him for a second, 'You said I was fully bonded with the Power now. That you can't sever the connection.'

'That's right I can't.' he said. 'Not without destroying the coin, that might kill you. No, there's something much more important. As a Ranger you must follow three rules; Never start a battle without reason or forethought, never abuse your power for personal gain and never reveal your identity as the Green Ranger.'

Dawn knew he was dead serious, she nodded. 'Sounds good to me.'

'Another thing we have to look at is training…'

'What I have to look at is class in an hour, I'm way behind and it's all I can to stand. Training, mystical destinies and whatever else has to wait until then, got it.'

Dr Oliver nodded and stepped to one side, 'Later then, good luck.'

Smiling a thanks Dawn got into the wash room but stayed by the door for a moment, eavesdropping. Faith came out of the dorm room. 'She's a good, clever girl. I see why the power chose her.' Dr Oliver said.

'Listen; you better find a way to stop this or I'll kill you. Got that.'

'You can't tell anyone, not even her sister.'

'I'm not going to, she'll kill me just for being involved. Listen Dee's not a fighter, she's too reckless. Fix this.' Faith hissed at him.

'I can't, we still don't know what recharged the Coin.' Dr Oliver admitted. 'I'll keep looking, you keep her out of trouble.'

'What do you think I was trying to do.' Faith growled back.

Dawn listened to them walk their separate ways and let out a sigh. They were right. If only they knew the Coin didn't chose her because she was good, or pure, or for any other reason. It chose her because she was the Key, she had no right being a Ranger and the sooner Dr Oliver found a way to take it back the better.

End The Dragon's Green Fire Part I:- Reborn

To Be Continued in The Dragon's Green Fire Part II:- Chosen

* * *

Authors note

Well that took a lot more work than I'm used to. Switching keyboards really didn't help. For some reason I just can't get the feel for this new one, I keep missing keys, might have to look in to it.

Anyway this was the first story in the series, I hope you all liked it. I should be working on the next one as you read this and be putting it up as soon as I'm done. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Dragon's Green Fire Part II:- Chosen  
Disclaimer and Chapter One

Disclaimer  
I own none of the characters used in this story and do not intend to make any profit from their use.

* * *

Chapter One

Dawn ducked Faith's swing. 'So how'd she take it.' she asked.

'B?' Faith shrugged before fainting with another punch to the face. Dawn saw it coming and deflected the Slayer's fist out of the way and lashed out with her leg, but Faith was just too fast for her. 'Told her I was keeping an eye on you and the Rangers.'

'And?' Dawn asked as she tried a scissor kick, but Faith blocked again.

'And what?' Faith teased pushing at Dawn's gut before she could find her balance. In the couple of days since her fight with Tretrax she'd healed quickly, but not fast enough. Letting out a squeak Dawn landed on her butt. She couldn't slow down though and rolled, right into Faith's legs.

Dawn knew the Slayer wasn't ready for that and it knocked her down, giving the Ranger enough time to get up. 'Sneaky.' Faith laughed staying back this time, watching and waiting for Dawn's next move. 'Where'd you pick it up.'

'Made it up.' Dawn smirked back. 'Can I morph now?' she asked and Faith glared back. 'Okay, no. So what exactly did you tell Buffy?'

'That you were buried under college work and too much of a Watcher to pull your head out of a book.' Faith jumped on the spot, loosening up. 'Come on, I'm not getting any younger.'

Watcher, according to Faith, was another word for geek. 'Oh, that's what those lines are. You know they have a treatment for that now.' Dawn teased back

'Ha Ha', Faith dead panned. 'This is supposed to be training.'

'Without my Ranger powers you're holding back.' Dawn pointed out. 'How's this training?'

Faith sighed and signalled for a time out. 'You're not going to be a Ranger forever and if you keep getting into trouble like this you're going to need something to fall back on.' Shaking her head Faith sat down on a rock over looking the desert. 'Nice day for it.' she said, obviously trying to change the subject.

Dawn didn't have a problem with that. Getting beaten up by a seven foot tall walking bad day hadn't completely healed and Faith had an annoying habit to just keep going. Without morphing it was difficult to keep up with her. Still it was the start of the weekend, which meant Dawn could get out and train for awhile without worrying about missing college work. There problem with that was there wasn't anywhere in Amethyst private enough. The only place they could find was literally miles away, in the shadow of the Command Centre.

Sure there were still empty quarries, parks and the odd roof top or two but none of them private, not anymore. As soon as word of Dawn's new duties hit the small city was flooded with Ranger-Spotters. Fans filled with awe and not much brains stealing rubble as souvenirs and camping on any open bit of land with a camera phone and an internet hook up.

Dawn had checked up on them at lunch. These guys were mostly harmless conspiracy nuts, not quite obsessive freaks but some did come close. Frankly she'd seen more convincing conspiracy theories reading over Andrew's shoulder. Then when she'd seen the super geeks screen name on one of the forums she'd been tempted to tease him. Especially when he claimed to have 'A close friend' in Amethyst City who saw the Zord and that they were 'Like a sister'.

In the end though she didn't say anything, it wouldn't have been worth it and if she did Andrew wouldn't stop bugging her for more information.

At the end of the day Dawn got hold of Faith and had Alpha teleport them both to the Command Centre. It wasn't how the Slayer wanted to spend friday night but Faith had agreed that it was a good idea.

'B was a bit surprised you weren't over your head already.' Faith said out of nowhere while working on her tan. 'She told me you and school didn't get along too well.'

'We still don't,' Dawn admitted. The desert was beautiful as she watched it's slowly shifting sands mirror the faint clouds high above. 'I didn't get it. It was just so boring, like I was the only one there who knew how to read a book. No one listened to the teachers, who didn't know anything anyway. We just sat there waiting for the bell to ring so we could go home.'

'So what you're saying is you were too smart for school?' Faith asked, laughing.

'I don't know,' Dawn shrugged back. 'What you tell Buffy about... you know.'

'Changing the subject a little fast there Dee.' Faith pointed out. 'I told her I was keeping an eye open but that it was just the usual monsters. I didn't say anything about demons.' She gave her a look. 'We could have an army of Slayers there like right now you know. Our friend wouldn't be able to hide anywhere.'

'You heard Tretrax, he thinks there's only one Slayer. If Buffy turns up with an army we don't know what would happen. Besides how long do you think it would be until she tried to get me out of the way?'

'We could always tell her. I know what Oliver said but...'

Dawn rolled her eyes 'She'd just try and take the Coin, she won't listen to me.'

'You don't know that.' Faith said seriously.

Dawn gave her a pitying look. 'She's my sister, but she still thinks I'm the hostage of the week. I guess if she figures out I've grown up she has to accept she has too.'

The Slayer looked at her for a moment. 'She is supposed to be the leader you know.' Faith pointed out.

Dawn looked back at the Command Centre. It stood there, alone at the top of the cliff. Just how she felt, 'She's not my leader Faith. I'm not a Slayer, I'm a Ranger.'

'Only until Oliver finds a way to take it back, then you're a Watcher again. Or did you forget?' Faith put a hand on her shoulder.

Dawn resisted shaking her head, she just didn't understand. Ever since she called the Flute into her hand Dawn had felt the Power. Like she was part of it now and it was part of her, all that strength, all the knowledge and instinct was at her fingertips and running beneath her skin. Pumping in her blood, ready to be released with a word.

Faith had no idea how deep it went or why, it was almost like how Buffy had described being a Slayer. It was the Monks fault, not that she knew that, Faith didn't have half the story. The Key was still a part of her, or she was still a part of the Key. Dawn didn't understand it really, however it worked the Power Coin had latched on to that. Dawn was just along for the ride, being pulled one way or another by any one of the vast galactic forces tugging at her. She was about to say something, anything to change the subject, when Alpha Eight came shuffling out of the building.

'Ay-ai-ay!' He shouted, panicking and waving his arms. 'Dawn, you're needed! Tretrax has unleashed an army in Amethyst City. It's attacking anything that moves!'

'Does he have no respect for the weekend?' Dawn rolled her eyes, pulling the morpher out from behind her back.

'You really should stop being like B. It's getting weird.' Faith told her.

Dawn shrugged. 'Sure, let's see her do this; it's morphing time!' she wasn't sure why she had to shout like that. It had something to do with morphing, but the only important part was the next bit. Flicking the switch at her thumb Dawn punched the air as the morpher opened and called out; 'Dragonzord.'

A green light surrounded her, then stuck to her. Almost as if the light itself was becoming solid. Half a second later she was the Green Ranger, complete with Golden Armour and Flute. 'Where in the city are they?' she asked.

'Head to the centre of town. I'll direct you from there.' Alpha told her

Dawn was about to teleport when Faith grabbed her arm. 'What about me? You're not leaving me in the desert while you have all the fun.'

'Faith, it's broad daylight,' Dawn explained. 'I'm going to have enough trouble with the fanboys getting underfoot. They see you, take a picture. Some yahoo sees it puts you and Sunnydale together...'

'Dawn, you need...'

'...for you to chill.' Dawn wasn't going to hear an argument. Not now. Breaking easily from the Slayer's grip Dawn teleported away.

The city centre was a mess. Rubbish and rubble thrown everywhere, along with peoples shopping and even their coats. She needed to find this demon army, if they were doing this to the City god only knew what they were doing to the people. Dawn was still waiting for Alpha's directions when she heard a distant scream.

"That would be a clue." The Ranger muttered to herself. Holding her weapon in it's sheath she ran. A single leap took her up, giving her a better view. Two Ranger fans were surrounded by those scabby demon warriors. It was probably the closest ether of the nerds had been to a real fight since the last time the school bully wanted their lunch money.

Drawing the Flute Dawn ran her hand down the blade, charging it with energy. Before landing next to the two fans she sent the energy over their heads in a wave. The blast took out three warriors, blasting them into a single puddle of steaming goo.

As the other three rushed her, she struck out at all of them at once. One leg and both arms; the Flute detonated on one demon, her foot sent another flying and she grabbed the other's leather like vest, at first to keep balance and then throwing him into the blade. Splattering the goo down the street.

The two fans were just stood there like deer's caught in the headlights of an oncoming semi. 'What are you two waiting for?' She shouted at them. 'Get out of here!'

'Urm, autograph?' one of them asked weakly.

Dawn spared a moment to look at them in disbelief before decapitating the returning Warrior with a back handed blow. 'Pen?' she asked after a moment, wondering if she could have said anything more stupid.

Nothing sprang to mind as the two of them quickly searched their pockets, finding lint a couple of dollars and not much else. 'Sorry,' she shrugged. 'Maybe next time.'

'Dawn,' Alpha called over her helmet radio. 'They've split up into groups of six or more, scattering across the City looking for victims. You've got to find them.'

'I read you Alpha,' Dawn acknowledged quietly. 'You two find somewhere to hide and stay there.' She barked at them before running in what she guessed was the right direction.

* * *

'The nearest group to you is about four hundred yards dead ahead.' The robot told Dawn as she took off.

Faith really hated being on the sidelines, 'You've got to send me down there Alpha.'

'I can't do that Faith, those Warriors are killers.'

'What's to stop them killing Dawn?' Faith hissed, knowing the answer all too well.

'The Golden Dragon Armour protects her.' Alpha said needlessly. 'Don't worry, she can deal with them. She's the Green Ranger.'

Faith had to agree, as Dawn dashed into the next group of demons she proved she knew what she was doing. All too quickly they fell to her flute dagger thing. As a Ranger she was supernaturally fast, strong and skilled. A bit clumsy and reckless, but that didn't matter when she fell upon them like a storm. Moving from one foe to the next, recovering faster each time or just flat out flowing from one to the other.

'Which way?' Dawn asked, touching her helmet as soon as the last fell.

The globe shimmered and showed a map of the city. A green blob showing Dawn and three orange ones scattered around 'South East, five of them.' Alpha said.

Faith was busy figuring out the best route, no matter how Dawn did it there was still one little group way off to one side. 'Alpha, teleport me there.' Faith pointed at it.

'But Dawn...'

'Won't get to them in time.' Faith explained., 'She's worried I'll be seen, but that's an old mining district. No one goes there anymore. I'll be fine.'

The robot's face, more a row of blinking lights, flicked back and forth. 'Ay-ai-ay. Alright. Prepare for transport.'

Faith wasn't quite sure how she could be prepared. One moment she was in the Command Centre the next she had the feeling of flying and then she was suddenly in a quarry. 'I don't think I'll get used to that.' she shook herself and caught sight of a old shed with the door half hanging off.

First order of business was weapons. She might be better than these guys in a fair fight but that didn't mean she was going to take a chance. Inside the shed she found a old rotten pick axe, a dented shovel and a box of dynamite. If the Macgyver re-runs she'd been catching in cheap Motels over the years had taught her anything playing with the old dynamite wasn't a good idea.  
The shovel was too weak and thin to be of any use, but the pick axe had some promise. A quick tap easily broke the head off, but a good length of the heavy handle was still solid and made a good club.

Now armed she had a careful look outside the door and hissed. One of them must have seen her teleport in and told their friends. Eight of the rotting patchwork demons were coming out of hiding, waving swords and axes, and heading right for her.

Throwing the door shut Faith quickly threw an old shelf in the way to brace it. Eight of them and she didn't even have the element of surprise. That was far too many to take on at once, especially trapped in a store shed where one nudge in the wrong direction would send them all sky high.

Smirking Faith glanced at the dynamite and jumped out of the small window, rolled and ran. Before she got too far the Slayer dropped and in one fluid move she threw her makeshift club, with all her strength, at the side of the shed and covered her head. The club went through the side of the shed, smacking into the dynamite.

The explosion shook the ground and sent bits of wood flying everywhere.

After a moment Faith stood up, coughing the dust from her lungs. Not a single demon was left. 'Score one for eighties TV.' the Slayer smirked.

* * *

Cassie moved the chess piece and turned back to the web cam. 'You don't have to do this Uncle Jack.' she sighed.

'Sure I do, you just don't like losing.' The two star general on the other end answered.

'I'm not losing.' Cassie protested. 'I'm... lulling you into a sense of confidence.' She glanced at the board again. 'Queen to Rook four.'

Cassie smiled, she'd just taken his Knight. The first step in her comeback. Jack then gave her a full O'Neill smile. 'King's Bishop takes Queen, check and mate.'

It took a moment for her to see it. He'd played her, all that time she'd been worried about his stupid horse. 'For... how'd you do that?'

'I'm a General, I'm supposed to be good at tactics.' Jack sat back in his chair. 'So how's the roommate doing this time, what's her name?'

'Dawn,' Cassie shrugged packing the board away. Sam was off somewhere and while Cassie still got the odd E-mail from her Jack had picked up their weekly chess games. It was kind of sweet how he kept in touch, even if it meant losing. 'She hasn't had much time to play chess, too busy catching up with her classes.'

'Urm... how's your classes doing.' Jack might have been a great chess player, but he sucked at changing the subject, or avoiding the subject in this case.

Cassie knew what he wanted to ask her about anyway. 'I'm doing fine and before you ask I've not run out and gone looking for the Green Ranger.'

He glared at her for a moment. 'Don't.' He said as he sat back and sighed, suddenly looking a lot older. 'Look I'm not saying they've not done a good job, but no one knows who they are or what they really want. For years now they've worked like vigilantes and there's been all sorts of rumours.'

'Oh come on, there's been teams all over the world...'

'Always with technology we've never been able to understand. Look, I'm in charge of homeworld security now, remember. That means we're keeping an eye on them.'

'They're not Goa'uld.' Cassie pointed out. She wasn't sure if she could still sense a symbiote but she didn't pick anything up when she was finding a pulse.

'Never said they were, just be careful alright.'

'Sure.' She nodded as someone knocked on her door and opened it. It was Michael.

'Hey, Cassie. You watching the news?' he asked excitedly

'No, why?'

'Something's happening in the City, an army of some sort. Green Ranger's down there and kicking butt.'

'Against an army?' Cassie gasped, picking up the remote she flicked on the TV. 'Sorry Uncle Jack.'

'Hey, now hang on...' he said before she closed the chat box so she could watch.

The news was showing some footage someone had gotten from a camera phone. 'This was the scene moments ago when an army of monsters attacked Amethyst City.' The reporter said, voicing over what Cassie guessed were the attackers. They were perhaps the most ugly bunch of creatures she had ever seen. It looked like parts of their skin was rotting, with off white patches of bleached skin. She could swear you could see their skulls through the missing flesh. They wore burnt and battered brown armour that had been badly stitched together and swung weapons made of sooty black metal. As one of them picked up a trash can and threw it to the ground the Green Ranger practically flew out of an ally and kicked the littering monster in the head.

The camera tired to keep up with the action, but it was all too fast. The Green Ranger was just so much better than the bad guys. Behind Cassie she heard her computer bleep with an instant message. It was probably Jack wanting to shout at her.

After the Green Ranger had struck the last of the monsters down she sat down on the hood of a car, wiping her helmet like she was sweating. Then her helmet tilted as if she was listening to something, after a moment of that she hung her head and ran off. 'Reports say that she fought two other groups of attackers before vanishing once again.'

'After this senseless attack left much of the city devastated the police have cordoned of the city centre...' With the footage repeating Cassie turned the TV off.

'Thanks Michael. How's Jenny?' She asked her friend.

He beamed, 'She's great. I'm taking her to the Ranger party in the dorm tomorrow.'

Cassie tried not to frown. 'You know that might be cool, but why not try something more personal? You know order a pizza or something...'

'No, Chinese! She loves Chinese!' Michael jumped at the idea, 'Jenny, me, a couple of mixed orders. It will be great!'

'A lot more romantic at least.' Cassie muttered under her breath. Jennifer had told Cassie that her last two dates with Michael had been a disaster. Not including the monster attack that ended the last one 'Try the Last Tiger Restaurant.' Jenny was the one to introduced Cassie to the restaurant, it was only fair.

'Thanks Cassie! I owe you one.' He dashed out of the dorm again.

* * *

Dawn teleported back to the Command Centre and lent back on one of the console's edges. She took off her helmet and took a deep breath. 'Whoa, talk about exercise. You know we really should think about installing chairs.' Then she looked around, 'Hey, where's Faith?'

Alpha pressed a switch on the console and Faith materialised in a black energy beam. Dawn hadn't really had a chance to see how Faith looked transporting around. She knew she was green, Faith's must have been black because she wasn't a Ranger.

Dawn watched the Slayer pull some splinters from her hair and got the feeling Faith had found her own fun 'Where'd you go?' The Ranger asked as she cast a glance at the guilty Alpha.

'Dee, you needed help out there. I took some out for you.'

Dawn tried to be serious, but Alpha's nervous fidgeting made it hard not to smile, 'Thanks Faith.' she laughed. 'They had me running everywhere. What's Tretrax up to?'

'If there were any other Rangers I'd have said it was divide and conquer'" Dr Oliver said stepping out of the surrounding shadows.

'Could you not do that please?' Faith asked, she had almost jumped out of her skin. So had Dawn but she hoped she had covered it up better. The tutor and former Ranger had a small case with him.

'Sorry, I was in the archives.' He explained opening the case and handing over what looked like watches, only the had no face just a round dome with a few bars across it. 'Here. They're communicators. With them Alpha can get in touch with you anywhere. Just touch the right button. It's voice activated so all you have to do is say who you want to talk to and it will do the rest.'

'Five by five.' Faith smiled, putting it on before really looking at it. 'What's the left button do?'

'That's the teleport, it's tied into the system here. it can either take you to whoever you're talking to or defaults back here, to the Command Centre.' Dr Oliver said.

'Great,' Dawn breathed a sigh of relief putting on her own. 'I was worried you'd beam me straight out of class one of these days.'

Dr Oliver closed the case. 'With Tretrax attacking again you never know when you'll be needed. I think training's over, you're going to need rest and to keep up with classes. You can't be distracted with college work when you're battling to save the world.'

'Good idea.' Dawn agreed before saying 'Power Down.' and returning to normal. 'Alpha, mind teleporting Faith and me back to College?'

'You got it Dawn.'

* * *

As the two women vanished Tommy put the case away. 'Alpha, any luck finding out how the Green Ranger coin was recharged?'

'No, I'm sorry Tommy. It must have found an alternate power source but I can't detect it.' That wasn't surprising, most of the sensors were destroyed with the Power Chamber. What they had left was only just enough to keep the recovered Viewing Globe running.

'Right,' Tommy nodded. 'We're going to have to come back to that later. If Tretrax has access to an army he's even more dangerous than we thought. Dawn's going to need help. Ranger help.'

'Ay-ai-ay.' Alpha said, sounding just like his predecessor. 'You're talking about Black and Blue! But Tommy they were badly damaged, the power coins were destroyed...'

'Not quite Alpha. The original Coins and Morphers were damaged, it was the ninja coins that were destroyed. Black and Blue are mostly intact.'

'Mostly? Ay-ai-ay, Tommy the Coins are cracked. That's why Zordon sent you find Ninjor!'

Tommy moved to the computer and ran a program. 'I've been working on this, on and off, for years and I think, with your help, we might be able to repair them.'

End Chapter One


	5. Chapter 5

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Dragon's Green Fire Part II:- Chosen

Chapter Two

Faith half collapsed into the chair and took a sip of coffee. Dawn sat down opposite, nursing a hot chocolate. The Ranger looked as tired as Faith felt. 'How many does that make? Six?'

They had just finished fighting another wave of warriors and found a coffee shop in the City. For three days Tretrax had sent wave after wave of his warriors to attack. 'Seven.' Dawn said. 'He's got to be running out soon.'

'We can hope.' Faith sighed. 'Did he make an appearance his time.'

Dawn rolled her eyes. 'Only for a moment. I don't get it, he sends these guys everywhere, has me rushing around town and then ambushes me. But he runs off before the fight gets going.'

Faith didn't have an answer for her. It didn't make any sense to the Slayer either. 'So what's Oliver working on? I've tried calling him incase he had any ideas…'

'So have I. All I get is that he's busy on something important.' Dawn stood up, still looking bone tired 'I better be getting back to college. I've got a class this afternoon and I don't think Tretrax will write me a note for missing it.'

Faith smirked and was about to wish her luck when their watches bleeped their own little tune. She kind of liked the ring tone, if it was a little dated. A quick look around the half deserted coffee shop showed that the only other person there was the clerk. They were still watching MTV and hadn't even noticed. Quickly finishing her coffee Faith tapped the communication button. 'Dawn, Faith; are you both alright after your last battle?' Oliver asked.

'Sure. Still don't' know what he's up to but we're fine.' Dawn shrugged.

'I need you both to teleport to the Command Centre, as soon as you can.'

'We'll be right there.' Dawn said a little too fast and finished her drink.

Heading out of the coffee shop the two of them went around the back and teleported to the Command Centre.

Landing in the strange room Faith had hoped to get the drop on Oliver, but he was just waiting calmly for them. 'Dawn, Faith.' He nodded to both of them.

'What's this about Dr Oliver? I've got class in an hour.'

Oliver looked at Dawn and then back to Faith. 'Over the last three days Tretrax has been sending wave after wave of attacks. At first I thought he was testing you Dawn, seeing how fast you were and how far you were willing to go. Then he started ambushing you…'

'You've figured out what is plan is?' Faith interrupted.

'Yes, and we've been working on a way to counter it. He's trying to tire you out Dawn, have you expend all your energy fighting pointless battles and then strike when your guard is down.'

'That might work.' Dawn admitted. 'If it wasn't for Faith helping out he'd probably have done it already.'

'Exactly. The fact he's ambushing you now might mean he's running out of warriors. He's going to get desperate soon and that means throwing everything he has left at the City.'

'We're already strung out' Faith said. 'We need to call in B. She'll have an army here in no time'

'No.' Dawn shook her head. 'We don't know how many of these guys he's got. The only reason he hasn't sent them all after us is he doesn't know about the Slayers. Think about it, he came to the City looking for you, found me and now I'm his target. All this has been aimed at me, if he thinks Buffy and the rest are a threat he'll throw everything he has at them.'

Faith frowned for a moment. 'So what your saying is he doesn't know there's more than one Slayer and if he did we wouldn't stand a chance.'

'Yep.'

Oliver frowned at them, they hadn't gone into a lot of detail about Slayers with him. Just saying that Faith had Powers of her own that helped her fight demons. 'Dawn's right. If there are other people that have your abilities and if he doesn't know about them that could be helpful in the future. Tretrax strikes me as the sort of person who'd swat a fly with a howitzer, the only reason he hasn't thrown everything at us already is he probably thinks that this is enough.'

'That, and he want's to kill me himself.' Dawn shrugged, Faith was about ask how she knew that when she added. 'He did the whole "I will enjoy eating your bones" thing before he ran away last time.'

'We better do something about that.' Oliver said gravely.

'Oh come on, all the bag guys say it. It's kind of in the rule book.'

'Don't get over confident Dawn.' Oliver warned. 'You're good, better than most but you're not invincible. That's why we've been working day and night to rebuild the Power Coins.'

'What?' Faith and Dawn gasped at the same time.

'There were five other Rangers, each powered by their own Coins. They were all but destroyed in an overload, caused by Rita and Zed, along with the Thunder Zords. I contacted a couple of old friends and they still had their morphers.' Oliver gestured to Alpha and he left. 'Between us Alpha and I worked day and night, using my research and Zordon's notes on the morphing grid, we rebuilt them.'

'You can do that, just rebuild the Rangers Powers with crazy glue and a few pieces?' Faith asked

Oliver smiled and shook his head. 'It's not like that, but you're close. I'll be honest with you, it took a lot of time and none of us are experts in this. Only Ninjor knows how to build a Power Coin and there's no chance of tracking him down in time. This is the best chance we've got, without more Rangers the city is doomed.'

Faith looked at Dawn. He was right and they both knew it. They had maybe one good fight left and then Tretrax would walk all over them.

The robot came back around carrying a small, but decorated black box. It had white banding and a gold emblem on top of what looked like a big elephant.

The robot stopped in front of the Slayer. 'Faith,' Oliver said, his voice deadly serious. 'You've proven yourself in helping Dawn battle. Even without Ranger Powers you've never let that stop you. I can't think of anyone better suited for the Coin to chose than you.'

'I can't!' Faith blurted out. 'I don't know who you think I am, but it's not a Ranger. I've done things.'

'I didn't have any choice in the matter Faith. The Mastodon sprit that powers the coin decided you were it's best candidate.'

'The what sprit?' Faith asked, mishearing him.

'Wooly mammoth, it's called the Mastodon.' Dawn said hiding a smile.

'What did you think I said?'

Faith blushed, 'Nothing, but I'm still not the right person for this.'

'Who is? Dawn pointed out. 'You're the one who insisted I need help out there, having another Ranger at my back will make me feel a lot better.'

Faith looked at her friend and her friend's lecturer. They both agreed it was the right thing. Faith looked at them both helplessly.

* * *

In truth Dawn had mixed feelings about Faith as a Ranger. Sure it had been years since she had tried to kill her, but as much as she could forgive the Slayer she couldn't forget. Faith, no matter how much she regretted it, had been a murder, hired killer and in the end a down right psychopath.

She'd changed during her time in jail, but technically she was still a wanted fugitive and escaped convict. Still she was a Slayer and a hell of a lot more qualified than Dawn was.

Faith opened the box and inside was a morpher with a coin already mounted in it. While Dawn's dragon coin was a simple three toed foot print Faith's was carved with a picture of a mammoth, it's head held high and trumpeting.

'I'm not the right person for this.' Faith insisted, looking back at Dr Oliver. 'Can't we talk to someone, or something, about this?'

'Go right ahead,' He smirked. 'I don't think it will listen though.'

Faith stared at the coin like it was alive and very dangerous snake. She looked at it in silence for so long it almost scared Dawn.

After a long moment Faith finally picked the morpher up and turned it over in her hands. Automatically the Slayer struck a familiar pose and Dawn had to duck the Morpher in Faith's fist as she shouted 'Mastodon!'

This time Dawn had a chance to see someone morph from the other side of the process. The morpher flashed with black energy and what looked like lightning danced over Faith leaving her costume. It was a full black body-suit with a row of white diamonds around the chest. Faith's gloves and boots were white but also had the diamond pattern, this time black, surrounding them. Her helmet had two silver tusks either side of the vizor that matched her mouthpiece.

As the Slayer patted herself down Dawn gave her a big grin, despite her misgivings. 'You look good. I still prefer green, but it's cool.'

'You can't go wrong with black.' Faith laughed back, pulling out her blaster and flipping it around in her hands. 'So what you waiting for Oliver, whip out the other one and let's hunt down Tree-boy.'

'I can't Faith.' Dr Oliver said grimly. 'Over the years I've taken too many Powers, if I tried to take another on it might kill me. Last time it almost did. I can help you out from here, but I can't take up the Blue Power Coin.'

Dawn could tell Faith was just as confused as she was. 'So who can take it up?' she asked

Alpha pressed a few controls. 'Cassandra Fraiser.' the robot said simply as the viewing globe showed Dawn's brunette roommate.

'Cassie?' Dawn blurted out, 'Wh… Wha… how…?' she stammered at the image in the Globe

'Hang on, Dee's dorm-friend?' Faith gasped. 'What the hell?'

'The Coin chose her…'

'Don't try that crap.' Faith half shouted. 'Alright I'll buy that I'm chosen, I'm a Slayer, but she isn't.'

'She doesn't deserve this.' Dawn said, finding her voice. 'She's just a normal girl, she should have a normal life. Not this… This…' She was speechless.

Oliver gave them both a dark look before interrupting, 'I don't chose anyone. Do either of you think I want to put you in danger? How many times do I have to remind you none of this is by choice.'

'… but Cassie? It's like this grand destiny is going out of it's way to find someone close to me. I mean come on, Cassie.'

'It's possible the reason Cassie is your roommate is because you're the Green Ranger.' Alpha pointed out

'Huh?'

The robot waved his arms around 'Like Tommy said the Power calls those destined to wield it together. It might be the very reason all three of you went to Amethyst in the first place.'

Faith tilted her helmet almost comically. 'What? Your saying the Powers that screw us have something to do with all this?'

'The who?'

Dawn felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. 'The Powers That Be.' she explained. 'Their kinda like this... I don't know, force for good I guess. They sort of pull the strings behind the scenes, making things happen. They made my sister move to Sunnydale to protect it.'

'Sunnydale?' Dr Oliver asked. 'Your sister was one of these Slayers, wasn't she and she had something to do with that town sinking?'

'We all did.' Dawn admitted gravely.

'We lost some good friends that day.' Faith added. 'but we won.'

Dr Oliver looked at the two of them. 'And you're worried the same might happen to Cassandra. I can't say I've lost friends, but I've come close over the years. Too close. Still in some ways I've been lucky, but I know how it feels to have lives in my hands. There have been times when I wasn't fast enough and people died. That weighs on me. Even now, years later. That's why you have to accept the Power Coin, even if we can't control who it is offered to'

Dawn looked at the globe again. Cassie had no idea what was about to happen, how her life was about to change. 'I have to tell her then.'

'What are you talking about Dee? You're not thinking about actually agreeing to this?'

'I'm going to beam her here and offer her the coin. She'll say no, I hope.'

'Then I...'

'Should take Dr Oliver and Alpha out of here. I don't want to spring too much on her at once.' Dawn pulled out her morpher and looked at the Globe. If she ever met any of the Powers that be they were going to get a piece of her mind.

'Good idea Dawn. I was going to suggest you morph before bringing Cassie here. If she says no that way she won't know who you really are.' Dr Oliver nodded.

Dawn turned the morpher over in her hands. She didn't like lying to her friend, but it made sense. 'Let's get this done before Tretrax launches another attack.'

* * *

Cassie's eyes glazed over as she tapped her pen against the notepad. She couldn't concentrate. The news just kept repeating what footage it had of the Rangers. The army was supposedly mobilising and the Mayor had ordered a curfew of the City. These constant attacks had everyone on edge.

To make things worse she was getting worried about Dawn. It wasn't her job to worry, but she hadn't seen her roommate for two days.

Dawn wasn't the first roommate Cassie had. Stephanie was a control freak, in every sense of the world. She spent every free moment researching everything she could, having a nervous breakdown after only half a term. Running out of the dorm room naked after eating all her notes, literally trying to devour knowledge.

Cassie had gotten a funny feeling Stephanie was about to fly off the handle as soon as they had met, dividing the room into specific areas and almost religiously keeping to an insanely precise timetable. One night she had admitted to Cassie to having OCD and the medical student didn't doubt that one bit.

Dawn was a lot more stable. Out right laughing when Cassie offered to keep to herself and cheekily nicking a pen. That had been when they met, but over the last few days Dawn had been working herself to the ground.

Closing her textbook Cassie decided not to let her new roommate suffer the fate of her last. She was going to sort something out, a DVD night with chips, chocolate and enough fizzy soda to keep them awake all night. She was about to go though the small selection she had brought with her when everything went blue.

For a moment Cassie could have sworn she was flying, how and where she didn't know. it only lasted a second and before she could say anything it stopped. 'Whoa!' Cassie gasped, landing on her feet. Stumbling forward she found her balance and looked around. There was nothing but darkness with shiny dots of light, it sort of looked like the night sky but you instantly could tell that it wasn't. 'Urm, hello?' She ventured into the darkness.

'Behind you.' Someone said and Cassie spun. She had expected to see Thor or some other Asguard, instead it was the Green Ranger. The heroine was surrounded by computer consoles that Sam would have just loved to take apart. Different coloured lights and shapes blinked on and off like a muted disco around her.

'G... Green Ranger?' Cassie stammered. 'What am I doing here?'

'I invited you Cassandra.' She said and Cassie almost panicked. Did she know where Cassie had come from, where she really came from? No she couldn't Cassie told herself as the Green Ranger rubbed the back of her costumed neck. 'Alright, you know how there are supposed to be other Rangers?' they began

'Yes.' Cassie nodded, not following what was being said.

'Well there aren't. Truth is the co... their power sources were destroyed.' Cassie didn't miss the pause, but had no idea what it meant. 'Mostly, destroyed at least. My friends have been able to repair two of them. Thing is, we don't really have any control over who gets to use the Powers.'

Cassie had a sudden flash of insight, now she knew where this was going. 'Ah, now hang on...'

'The Triceratops Coin, the source of the Blue Ranger's power, has chosen you.'

'You're joking.' Cassie said flatly. 'I'm no super-hero, I'm a orphan kid taking a medical course at a cheap college. There's got to be a million people out there more suited to this.'

The Green Ranger shook her head sadly. 'Not that I've found. Cassandra you proved yourself wrong when you stayed behind to help your friends.'

'If it's because of that I promise I won't do anything like that again.'

'It's precisely because you're the person who would do that and do it again that the Coin chose you. You can't, you shouldn't, change who you are.' The Green Ranger just looked at Cassie for a moment. 'Oh Goddess, I can't do this.' She suddenly burst out, slapping the console top next to her.

Then she looked up, Cassie couldn't see the other woman's face but she didn't have to. The tone of her voice was all she needed. 'Damn it, just get out of here. Forget it.'

'What's wrong?'

'I said forget it Cassie, there's two of us now. We can handle it.' The Green Ranger turned away and started pressing buttons.

'Hang on, why did you call me Cassie just then?' Warily she stepped into the circle of computers. Only people that knew her called her that.

The Green Ranger stopped pressing buttons and looked up, but not at Cassie. She was focused on something else. A small sapphire blue box, decorated with silver banding and a gold emblem on it. Taking a shuddering breath the Ranger reached up and flicked open two clips either side of her helmet. Opening it they took the whole thing off.

As she did her brown hair cascaded down, free to fall as it usually did. Then she faced Cassie and left her stunned.

It was Dawn, Dawn Summers. Looking tired, anguished and reproachful. 'Hi, it's me.' She admitted with a little wave as she tucked the helmet under her arm.

'Dawn?' Cassie was stunned.

'Yes, look I know what your thinking but I didn't have any say in this. It's all... Fate, destiny. Whatever.'

'Dawn?' She repeated, making a conscious effort to remember how to blink. This had come out of nowhere. All the evidence was there, it just never occurred to Cassie that any of the Rangers could be near her age.

'Cassie, you've got to listen. I know this is a shock but it's the truth. The Coin chose you, but I won't let it rule your life. I can't, I won't, put you though that.'

Cassie pulled herself together and gave her friend a critical look. 'You look like you've been awake for a week, I'm betting your friend isn't much better. What's going on?'

'I told you.'

'Not that. Why is this guy attacking and why do you need me?' Cassie asked point blank.

Dawn didn't say anything for a second before shaking her head 'You won't believe me.'

'My Room-mates a Power Ranger, you'll have a hard time topping that.' She pointed out

Dawn sighed 'Tretrax is a Demon General from another dimension. He want's to conquer Earth and enslave everyone in the name of some guy called the Warlord. He's going to do it, unless we stop him'

'By we you mean me don't you.' Cassie said angrily. 'That's why you're telling me all this isn't it? You can't just give me this I have to volunteer or something. It's all a trick.'

'No.' Dawn insisted grabbing Cassie by her arm. 'You don't get it. I don't want you to volunteer, I don't want you here but I can't do anything about it. Fate, destiny or the Great Spaghetti Monster, I don't care what you call it is to blame.'

'I, I can't take this!' Cassie broke away and clutched the sides of her head. 'Demon invasions, magic Dinosaur Coins, it's too much.' She took a deep breath. 'You can't make me do anything I don't want to.'

The hurt look on Dawn's face was enough to show her how big a mistake saying that was. 'You don't understand.'

'Then tell me, for crying out loud Dawn why me?' Cassie practically begged. 'Is it because we're room mates? That I helped save you're life?'

Dawn hung her head. 'You're not listening to me. There are forces, powers that people call god or gods and they like playing games with us. That's it Cassie, shit happens, end of. I wish I could change it, but I can't.'

Cassie tried to stop panicking. 'So what are we going to do about this. Because I am not qualified to save the world.'

'Who is?' Dawn asked and Cassie almost had to bite her tongue. 'I've really messed this up.' The Ranger admitted with a smile.

'Kinda.'

They laughed for a moment before Dawn rubbed her temple. 'Okay, can you promise you won't tell anyone?'

Cassie briefly thought about telling Jack and the gang. It wouldn't be hard and knowing them they'd believe her. She didn't know if she should though. 'Alright. I'll keep your secret. If you promise me you'll get some rest.' She said seriously offering her hand. Dawn really looked bad and needed it, sooner rather than later.

'Deal.' Dawn shook her hand.

* * *

'Well that went well.' Faith said as they came back inside the Command Centre. Tommy had to agree. Cassandra was teleported out just after agreeing to keep quiet about Dawn

'I know you don't want to put Cassandra in any danger but have you thought this through?' He asked, concerned.

Dawn turned on them and Tommy had to try not to flinch. 'Yes I have, you said it yourself. You never lost anyone, we have. Damn it, Cass is going to be a doctor, I'm not having her throw that way.'

'If I thought for one moment you were going to die I wouldn't let you go out there, Ranger or not.' he assured her

'That's not your choice.' Dawn said. 'It's mine and Faith's. We're Rangers, you're not.' It was then that the alarms stated to flash.

Alpha Eight shuffled to the Globe controls and brought up an image. It was another attack by warriors. At least two dozen of them were milling around a quarry looking for something to wreak. 'It's a trap.' Tommy said automatically.

'Doesn't matter.' Faith, still morphed, pointed out. 'They need to be stopped, look.' The army stopped milling about and headed off into town. 'We all know what happens when they find someone.'

'Ready'

'Always' Dee.'

The two Rangers struck a pose before saying 'Back in action' and beaming out.

Tommy looked at where the two of them had stood. They were right of course, but something was wrong with Dawn's attitude. Then he realised what it was, she didn't expect to survive.

* * *

Dawn looked down at the small army and swallowed. She and Faith had landed behind the demons and on the top of a cliff face. There was more than enough of them, she really was in trouble. Faith and her new Ranger powers were going to be helpful. 'Any ideas?' she asked her

Faith pulled out her gun. 'Your dagger got a blaster built in?'

'I might have something better.' Dawn smirked and then had an idea. 'Stay down and out of sight, find a better angle or something. I'll get their attention, when it looks like I'm in trouble go for it.'

'A surprise attack?' Faith said. 'Alright, but the moment I see you in trouble…' The Slayer nodded and crept away.

Surprise had worked for Dawn so far. If this was a trap Dawn could spring it and then Faith could spring their own. After giving Faith a moment to get clear Dawn charged the Flute with energy and threw it, with all her strength behind it, at the crowd of demons.

Like firing a missile into the middle of them the blast scattered demons and demon parts everywhere. Dawn was right behind the Flute, landing next to it and picking it up as she rolled. The demon minions, scattered and disorientated, back off even further as she charged.

Batting a hastily raised sword away Dawn kicked the first warrior she came across into another and then the fight was on. She didn't have time time to worry about when Faith was going to attack, she was already surrounded and once the demons had got over their shock she was fighting for her life. She couldn't pause to think let alone breath.

As Dawn's world descended into a furious whirl of parries, cuts and punches she began to realise just how tired she was. Her arms ached after only a few hits and she was beginning to slow down. The occasional lucky blow got under her guard more and more often and she had completely lost track of how many she'd taken down.

'Dawn, behind you!' Someone shouted, it had to be Faith, but she couldn't' tell over the din of battle.

Dawn spun in time to get a fireball full in the face. Sending her head over heels over and away from the chaotic mess of demons.

Landing face first in the dirt and dust for the first time she was glad a helmet was part of the uniform. Otherwise her head would have been roasted. Clawing herself up enough to see what hit her Dawn wasn't surprised to see Tretrax striding through his minions.

'Now we end this!'

End Chapter Two


	6. Chapter 6

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Dragon's Green Fire Part II:- Chosen

Chapter Three

Cassie didn't know what to think, one thing just ran around her head. Dawn was a Power Ranger. It was stunning, she didn't know where to start with it. A college student saving the world was so unbelievable it wouldn't have worked as a TV show. Everything going on just left her staring out the window, looking for something, anything, to get her thinking again.

Then someone knocked on the door and Cassie jumped half a mile in the air. 'Hello?' she shouted.

The door opened a crack 'Hello, my name's Doctor Oliver, I'm one of Dawn's tutors.'

Cassie tried to keep her face neutral as she opened it for him. 'Urm, she's not in.'

The man behind the door was about Daniel's age and had a little black beard under his bottom lip. He didn't look much like a college lecturer. She was about to ask for ID when she noticed the Staff Card around his neck. 'I know, I need to talk to you about her.'

Cassie knew all the blood had drained from her face at that but she still let him in. 'Dawn's a bright girl, well young woman, but I think she's taking too much on.' He said and it was all Cassie could do not to laugh out right. If he had any idea what Dawn had taken on he wouldn't be here. 'It would have been better if she enrolled for next year.'

'Yeah, next year.' Cassie said, forcing herself not to smile at the whole situation.

'But she's here now, so we need to do what we can to help. I can go easy in my classes, but are there any activities outside of college you could help her with?'

Cassie was almost biting her bottom lip clean off 'I think she might have a couple of things. But I don't think I'm qualified for them.' she said around clenched teeth.

'I think you're selling yourself short.' the lecturer said with a quick grin and something lurched in Cassie's gut. He walked up to the table nearest the door and pulled something out of his pocket.

It was about an inch thick, fit into the palm of his hand, just, and had a Gold Coin in the middle. Cassie had seen something just like it on Dawn's belt. 'Dawn does need your help and she needs it sooner rather than later.'

He did all but beat her over the head with it. 'You, you're the one who gave Dawn her's aren't you? 'She burst out, several things slotting in place. He nodded back. 'Well look she was right. I'm not the person for this.'

'Who is?' He asked and before she could say anything more he left.

Cassie was left alone, in the doom room, looking at the thing he had left. Cassie hadn't really become obsessed with the different Rangers over the years, but she'd done her research. The problem was separating fact, rumour and just what people were guessing. In the end no one really knew how any of the Ranger powers worked or where they came from. There was some talk about a joint power source that different people tapped into.

That didn't help when someone dropped destiny on her like an abandoned puppy. Almost in spite of herself Cassie picked up the thing and immediately spun.

Somewhere behind her and very far away something roared. It was like some great animal waking up. Looking back down at the Morpher she saw the Gold Coin in the middle flash blue. Everything around her took a sudden and complete lurch, as if the whole world changed but remained the same.

She knew what to do, how to it. Another roar, this one much closer, approved, calling her to battle. Caught up in the moment Cassie began moving, almost without thought.

'Triceratops!'

* * *

Faith watched Dawn take the fireball to the head. This was the trap, draw Dawn out with massive numbers and then sucker punch her and it worked. He might not have counted on the slayer having Ranger Powers, but it didn't matter. Tretrax had brought more than enough Warriors to keep her busy until he finished with Dawn.

Jumping in amongst the Warriors Faith fought her way to Dawn's side. The first Warrior that got in her way raised his sword but she didn't have time to play and that was her first clue her Ranger Powers had a strange reaction with her Slayer heritage.

Namely that when the single punch Faith threw at him hit it didn't just stop the Warrior but sent it flying. Stunned Faith stopped and looked at her fist, she'd connected squarely with it's jaw and hardly felt it. Two others came after her while she paused. Blocking both easily Faith reeled back and punched them at the same time in the gut, or where their gut's should have been.

Again the two of them flew backward, this time exploding into goo half way though the air and spaying for more than a hundred yards. 'Sweet, super strong. Even for a Slayer.'

Before she could gloat too much the Warriors swarmed her with weapons and claws. Faith might have been stronger than ever before, but she was still one against an army.

* * *

Dawn shoulder rolled to one side and looked for her Flute. It was well out of reach and Tretrax was between her and it. 'Come on then, you want to finish it? Let's get this over and done with.' she said with all the bravado she could.

If she could get him to charge, if she timed it just right, if he didn't realise what she was planing she could do it. Unfortunately that was one if too many as the demon General didn't give her the opening and just waved his sword at her. 'What's the matter, lost your precious knife? Come and get it.'

Dawn was in trouble, Faith had her hands full with the minions and with out her Flute she was unarmed.

She tried fainting one way and then the other, trying to get Tretrax to budge but he held his ground. It was a stand off, only he had an ace up his sleeve. He could still throw fireballs.

Dawn ducked one just in time, and then dodged another, but the third caught her in the leg and sent her spinning. She couldn't let that stop her though and had to keep moving. Three days of fighting the warriors might have slowed her down but she knew if she could just get to her Flute she could hold out.

Rolling backwards and onto her feet Dawn felt the heat of the next fireball scorch the earth even as the burn on her leg stung in protest. The Ranger costume helped protect her but she could still be hurt.

Pushing all other thoughts to the side Dawn looked to see when the next fireball was going to come. Tretrax was charging up a blast when Dawn saw something moving behind him. At first she thought it was Faith and that she had finished with the Warriors then she realised they were in a blue suit.

Cursing her sleep addled brain Dawn knew it had to be Cassie, there wasn't time to wonder how she got a Morpher Dawn had to give her the chance to get closer. That meant keeping Tretrax's attention.

That wasn't hard, the world could fall down around his ears and Tretrax would still be trying to roast her. He fired another two bursts at her but Dawn was able to dodge both before Cassie got close enough.

The newly called Blue Ranger took him completely by surprise, kicking the Demon general in the gut before throwing him, judo style, as far as she could.

Dawn didn't waste a second and ran up to her room-mate. 'Cassie! what the hell are you doing here?' she shouted picking up her Flute.

'Heard you needed help.' Cassie said with exaggerated head movements. 'Looks like I got here just in time.'

Faith ran up to them from the other direction, 'What kept you?'

'Hey, it was my first time Teleporting. And I didn't know where you were.'

Tretrax stood up, snarling. 'Three costumed witches! Three!' he spat before shouting; 'Warriors ARISE!' and summoning another batch of minions.

'Awe man, I did this already.' Faith grumbled pulling out her blaster. Cassie did the same, only she was a lot less used to weapons. 'Knife mode Cass.' Faith prodded. 'Dee's going to be busy with her playmate and we don't want to shoot her in the back.'

'Right.' Cassie flicked her weapon around.

'Let's make a hole.' Faith suggested and charged, Cassie just behind the Slayer. Dawn silently cursed, things were getting out of control. However Cassie got her coin she was going to get herself killed.

Between them Cassie and Faith were kicking butt, Faith relying on her fists as much as her dagger. Cassie on the other hand needed her weapon and wasn't nearly as good. Tretrax had seen it too and made a line for the newest Ranger.

Throwing caution to the wind Dawn did the only thing she could think off.

* * *

Cassie really wasn't ready for this. The Black Ranger was awesome, taking out bad guys like she was cutting grass. It was all Cassie could do to hold one off at a time. Then there were two coming at her, grinning with mouths that had far more teeth than she was comfortable with.

She needed help, but before she could shout Dawn jumped clean over her head and did the most insane thing Cassie had ever seen. Landing both feet on their heads Dawn used them as a spring board, kicking out so that the two of them were sent sprawling and she could sail over the head of the next monster and send a flying punch into their leader, the massive blue one.

Not for the first time that day Cassie was left wondering just who Dawn was and how she could do those things. It was then cassia learnt an important lesson in fighting. Don't get distracted.

Two other monsters grabbed her arms and another her feet. While holding her in placate one Dawn missed twirled his sword. Pinned Cassie saw Faith was to busy and hadn't noticed how much trouble she was in.

Instinct took over at that moment, dropping her blaster come knife she pushed. Throwing the approaching monster away without even touching him. For a moment she couldn't believe what she had just done, neither could the monsters holding her.

Learning form her previous mistake Cassie didn't waste anytime, somehow her weapon was back in her hand as soon as she reached for it. Braking the lose grip on her hands Cassie rolled away, kicking the third monster in the head.

Coming back to her feet Cassie saw her fellow Ranger blast the two of them with her gun. 'You alright?'

'Sure.'

'Stick close, we'll toast these flunkies and give Dee a hand.'

* * *

Dawn was not going to win this. She could tell. Her leg was still burning like crazy, she probably had the mother of all sunburn from that fireball to the head and if it wasn't for the suit she would have been bleeding from about a dozen cuts she'd picked up early on in the fight.

She might last long enough for Faith and Cassie to mop up the Warriors. That was her best bet but it wasn't going to be easy. Dawn was already slowing down, her arm jarred with every defected blow. She got a few hits in herself, but they weren't enough to do more than sting.

Tretrax on the other hand wasn't tiring and her stings weren't leaving a lasting impression. If she wasn't so tired Dawn was almost a match for him, her strengths were his weaknesses and vice versa.

This close Dawn could see the scar on his cheek where she had cut him while riding the Dragonzord, he was probably still afraid of her with the titanic machine.

With a moment of insight Dawn realised that was the goal behind his whole plan. Not just to get her tired but to keep her from using the Zord. Even now he kept close, too close for her to call help.

Either she was too distracted by this revelation or she was really slowing down, but a quick backhand from her opponent nearly took her head clean off. Bracing herself for a rough landing Dawn was more than surprised when she was caught mid air by Faith and Cassie.

Tretrax hissed at them as Dawn's friends put her down. He was left facing three skilled, powerful and very deadly young ladies and he knew it.

Not bothering with a threat Tretrax threw a portal over his head and vanished.

* * *

Dawn marched into the Command Centre. Tommy knew what was coming and was ready for the right cross. He didn't even bother trying to block it, but still out of uniform she knew how to punch. In fact she was a lot better than he expected, going as far as almost braking his nose. 'You had no right.' the young Ranger ground out.

'No I didn't.' he admitted. 'But you needed her. You're going to need her again.'

'She's got a great big bulls eye painted on her head. We are going to have to train her, help her. By the Goddess this isn't her world, people aren't ready for demons, monsters and everything in between.' Dawn's shoulders slumped 'We've both been in this world so long we forget what it's like outside, but I still know there's a difference. You don't.'

Tommy knew what she meant. He'd been saving the world for so long he didn't know how people lived. That was behind his quiet life in academia, but if he was honest his work on the Command Centre had been important to him. More important in some ways.

Even when trying to give it all up he had to keep involved somehow. The fact Dawn could see that was worrying. He'd spent most of his adult life in this world, she was only just half his age and could see him just as well as any of his old friends.

'I... I'm sorry.' Tommy said hanging his head.

'Bastard.' Dawn sighed, 'we're both bastards.' With that she teleported out.

* * *

Cassie watched Dawn appear in the room in a green flash of light. Faith wasn't even shocked, Cassie didn't know what to make of the older woman. She was dangerous, confidant and fearless.

'So let's get this straight. Demons are real?' she asked Faith, trying to pretend her room mate hadn't just teleported in. Dawn sighed as she sat down on her bed, Faith had the other chair of course. 'Vampires, werewolves, ghosts and goblins exist. Why did no one tell me this, I'd have though it was sort of important. "Oh by the way be careful going out at night, you could be eaten"!'

'They didn't know Cassie.' Dawn said carefully. 'Their parents lied to them.'

'Shouldn't someone have noticed?'

'They don't want to.' Faith pointed out. 'I know it sounds weird but you kinda don't notice things you don't want to see. You kind of blank it out.'

'They're also good at hiding.' Dawn supplied, 'Vampires look like humans and most of the really ugly ones live in the sewers.'

'The sewers?' Cassie blanched 'Yuk.'

'Actually their usually a lot cleaner than you think.'

Cassie felt her eyebrow doing it's best Teal'c impersonation. 'When was the last time you were in a sewer?' She asked Dawn point blank.

'Thursday.' Faith answered instead, 'What? I was bored.'

Cassie took a deep breath. Back on her homeworld there were no stories of demons or monsters. Just of the so called Gods, the Goa'uld, but all they wanted was worship. The stories she heard of vampires chilled her blood. 'Do they really drink your blood when you're in bed?'

'No, well sort of.' Dawn said evasively. 'They are a lot stronger than you, faster and can only be killed with decapitation, burning or a wooden stake though the heart.'

'And they drink blood?'

'Only when they're hungry.' Faith explained. 'But they can't come in your home unless you invite them.'

'Why not?'

'Magic.' the two of them said at once.

'It's some weird thing to do with the energy of a person's soul, their belongings and where you sleep.' Dawn waved off her concerns. 'Don't worry about it.'

'Don't worry about it?' Cassie blurted out. 'How can you be sure something isn't going to brake in one night and eat us!'

Dawn shrugged. 'I put a warding spell over the door. Nothing demonic can get in.' After a moment of Cassie's confused look Dawn rolled her eyes. 'Remember that weird smell on the first night I came here? I told you it was a scented candle and I wouldn't do it again.'

'Yeah, it was foul. That was magic?'

'Part of it.' Dawn's smile was a little forced but she was obviously having fun.

'This is just, can I have a moment to think about this?'

'Sure.' Dawn shrugged. 'You know you're taking it well.'

Cassie went to the door. 'Call it culture shock, it might set in later.' With that she left and quickly ducked into the Bathroom at the end of the hall. Inside and alone Cassie began to shake. This was all too much for her, but there was one thing far more important than Rangers and demons. Looking across at her toothbrush Cassie focused on it, concentrating until there was nothing else but the toothbrush.

Nothing happened.

Breathing a sigh of relief Cassie waved a dismissive hand at the toothbrush, telling herself it was just a fluke. A trick of the mind.

The toothbrush flew across the bathroom.

Cursing Cassie stopped trying and simply did. With a flick of her wrist she called it back, letting it land on her hand. 'Oh for...

End The Dragon's Green Fire Part II:- Chosen


	7. Chapter 7

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Secrets and Lies Part I:- Cassie

Introduction and Chapter One

Introduction

This series is an attempt to produce a massive crossover as a Power Rangers series. Each story is to be taken as an Episode in that series and will, with any luck, develop the characters.

Let's be honest here, I have no idea if this is going to work and without your feed back I probably never will. This is the second story in the series, the first can be found here.

Disclaimer

I own non of the recognised characters here, they belong to their respective creators. Buffy the vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Wheadon & 20th century Fox (I think), Power Rangers has been bought back by Saban entertainment and Stargate SG-1 is owned by MGM. The villains and plot, however, are mine, but I make no profit from their use.

* * *

Chapter One

Cassie tapped her pen against the paper before pretending to scribble a few notes and trying to look interested. It wasn't any good, the only thing she could think about was Nirrti and what the Goa'uld had done to her, her family and her people.

The false god designed a retro virus that forced her to evolve. If she ever told anyone about that they'd probably lock her up. That would be until the NID or the Trust jumped in and found a nice little cell in Area 51 or somewhere.

The white haired tutor looked up at the clock. 'That's all today class. We'll go over the weeks work tomorrow and then first thing on Monday I want a short paper on one of the subjects we looked at. Three thousand words and I will be checking, so get started. '

The class groaned, packed up their bags and shuffled out. Before she left Cassie was waved over. 'Yes Doctor Sloan?' Cassie asked

'Are you alright Cassandra? You looked a little distracted today.'

'I'm fine Doctor.' She put on a smile. 'Just a couple of things, it's nothing.'

He half smiled. 'Well if it becomes something tell me. You've got a promising future and a good head on your shoulders, any medical college would be lucky to have you.'

'Really?' She asked. 'I thought you were going slowly with me?'

That must have surprised him. 'Nothing of the kind, I've been trying to push you, but if we're going too fast I can bring you back in line with the rest of the class.'

'Oh,' Cassie honestly didn't think she was that far ahead. 'It's just a bad time of the year. My mom, well adoptive mom, died a few years ago...' Cassie trailed off, realising just how true that was. The anniversary was a few weeks away.

'I see.' Dr Sloan said carefully. 'I was meaning to ask, I knew a Dr Fraiser once. Bright young lady, trained at community general with my staff. She ended up in the Air Force...' Cassie couldn't look at him as he trailed off. 'I'm so very sorry.' He said after a moment, patting her on the shoulder.

Picking up her bag Cassie nodded and quietly left. It wasn't a lie, the anniversary of her mother's death had sneaked up on her. With all the Power Ranger stuff going on she had almost forgotten.

Sighing Cassie knew the best thing to do would be to get on with one of the dozen or so other problems in her life. She could grieve later that night. Finding a corner to hide down the young Ranger tapped her new wrist radio. 'Alpha, are you there, this is Cassie.'

'I hear you Cassie, Ay ay ay ay ay, is something wrong?' the robot panicked.

'No, no, nothing wrong. It's just, can I beam over? There's something I need you to check for me.' She looked around again as there was none near and she pressed the other button. Teleporting was strange, one moment she was in the college and next she was landing in the Command Centre but between. Between there was this instant where she felt like she was flying and the world was covered in a strange blue hue.

Blinking so her eyes would get used to the lighting in the Command Centre Cassie saw Alpha turn to face her. 'What's the matter?' He asked, concerned.

'I need your help. What kind of sensors do you have?' she asked taking her bag off her shoulder.

'What do you need sensors for?'

Cassie winced. 'I need to know if being a Ranger has changed me. I've felt different ever since... It's hard to explain.'

The robot tilted it's head to one side, as if processing what she said. 'Well it could have done something. Being a Ranger is supposed to increase stamina, strength and healing.'

Cassie frowned. 'I thought that was the suit?'

Alpha nodded. 'That's most of it, but your body needs to be ready. You might not have noticed it yet because your body should still adjusting to the power.'

'Exactly. I feel different already, that means something.' Cassie pounced on that point. 'Could you scan me, just so I could see what is happening.'

The small robot gave what looked like it's impression of a shrug. 'It shouldn't be too hard. Stand still.' It shuffled over to another blinking console and pressed a few buttons. A spotlight came on around Cassie for a moment and then snapped off. A few moments later a stream of paper came out of a narrow slot below the controls. Ripping it from the small printer Alpha ran it in front of his scanner.

'Everything alright?' Cassie asked as it went over the readings again.

'I don't know' Alpha admitted. 'Your bio pattern is right, but that's not all. There's something strange. Cellular-Vibration and bio energy rhythm is off.'

Cassie was fairly sure that was way beyond Earth's science. That or whoever built Alpha had different names for DNA and Cell structures. 'What does that mean?'

'I don't know.' it admitted. 'It's not normal though. It might be some side effects from your Ranger Powers, or something else.'

* * *

Tretrax stalked down the dark cave. He had found the site quickly after his first battle with the Green Witch. He needed a base to raise his army from and prepare, the cities various underground cave systems gave him space. While most entrances were collapsed there were others he had made more suitable.

It was only a matter of time before the three of them tracked him down, but there was enough tunnels and caves to chose from. Once they were down in there with him it would be child's play to separate them and pick them off one at a time. To improve his advantage Tretrax had spent a lot of time while his strength was gathering exploring. It was only a matter of time before he knew the system better than any of the humans that built the place.

Deep in the heart of the system he had set up a throne-chair. Caved out of solid rock to resemble in perfect detail the original. Keeling before it the Demon General bowed his head and reached out with a clawed hand. Tearing reality asunder he reached through the dimensions for his lord and master

The image, projected from beyond space, flickered and wavered on it's chair as The Warlords face twisted into a vile smile. His vicious eyes burning with malice and hate. 'Ah Tretrax, what news of the new world?'

'Grave, mighty Warlord. It is protected.'

The Warlord hissed with impatience 'Not again, I thought your conquest was away from those accused Robots.'

'It is.' Tretrax admitted, 'I am thwarted by powerful witches, using strange magic and technology.'

'How many?'

Tretrax couldn't hide his wince. 'Three.'

'Only three!' The Warlord roared. 'My strongest General cannot face three humans?'

'It is not the humans, but their witchcraft!' Tretrax pleaded. 'Alone I am a match for their most powerful, but together I am defeated.'

The image shuddered and wavered as The Warlord sat back. 'And these three are all that stand in your way? What of the Slayer?'

'They are her allies Warlord. Without them she is helpless to stand against me.'

'It was her actions that defeated The First. Allowing my forces to begin their conquest.' The Warlord pointed out before scratching one bent horn. 'Perhaps her allies were of more help than we first believed.'

'Truly, Warlord.' Tretrax agreed.

The Warlord lent forward, Eyes burning 'I will send Rockthorn and Dydtrax. They will help you defeat these witches. Do not fail me.' The Warlord growled a warning and faded away, leaving the glowing throne.

Tretrax rose and banged his fist against the cavern wall. He knew the Warlord would send aid but why those two.

A few moments later a portal opened and two shades clawed their way into the dimension. One was blocky, as if his very body had been carved out of blocks of granite. Rockthorn was raw strength and almost impenetrable armour, the witches would find it impossible do defeat him.

Dydtrax was different, she was like a viper. Where Rockthorn and Tretrax relied on raw power to get the job done she used stealth, trickery and her treasonous nature to attack when her opponent was weakest. Tretrax knew her all too well to let his guard down around her.

The same couldn't be said about the rock-headed Rockthorn. 'Rock… Thorn…' The monstrous brute rumbled, his slow voice sounding like a mountain side collapsing.

'Yes I remember you Rockthorn.' Tretrax nodded and then turned his attention the Demoness 'And I could never forget you Dydtrax.'

'Of course not, brother dear.' She said gloating.

'Half brother.' Tretrax corrected. 'Older half brother.'

The traitorous demoness laughed. 'You still have the scars, and a few new ones it seems. Women seem to be your weakness brother. Never mind, I'm sure Rockthorn can deal with them.' She ran a claw across the demons chiselled jaw. 'There isn't a force in all the universes that can stand against his rock slide.'

'Rock… Thorn.' It agreed. Tretrax knew her so called whiles had no effect on the moronic masonry. He lived simply to crush things underfoot.

Despite his misgivings Tretrax was glad for the back up. Together the tree of them could destroy the witches and take this world in the name of the Warlord.

* * *

Cassie lay back in bed, tossing and turning. Her talk with Alpha hadn't calmed her down. Instead it had made things worse. They knew there was something strange going on with her bio-aura, but not what. According to her DNA and full body scan she was normal, and besides one or two little markers in her blood, that she knew to be from naquadah, there was nothing strange about it. At least to Earth science.

Whoever, or whatever, Zordon was he didn't use earth science. He used some strange hybrid of science and magic, which meant that there were systems in the Command Centre that the SCG couldn't even dream of. Cassie's crash course in the sensors went almost completely over her head.

'Alright, what's wrong?' Dawn asked in the darkness.

'I thought you were asleep.' Cassie apologised.

Dawn sighed. 'I grew up with the Slayer. Not knowing if she'd come home or not every night, kinda makes you a light sleeper. Doesn't help she also had visions.'

Cassie sat up and tried to puff up her pillow. 'Visions?'

'Warnings from the powers.' Dawn seemed to shrug. '"Beware, Beware!"' she said in a spooky voice. 'Usually meant a big bad was coming our way. She'd start screaming in her sleep. It's not cool to be woken at half three by your sister screaming her lungs out.'

'I guess not.' Cassie winced at the thought and lay back down. It was no use, now her mattress had suddenly become lumpy.

'So what is it?'

'Bad mattress.' Cassie grumbled.

'Uh uh.' Dawn disagreed. 'Bad mattress is what happens when it's too early to go to bed. Bad mattress now is don't want to sleep. Really, whats wrong? Ranger stuff too much?'

Cassie was tempted to say yes, but at the last minute decided to admit the truth. 'It's just a bad time of the year. My mother, well my adoptive mother died a few years ago. It's getting kind of close.'

After along moment Dawn didn't say anything. Then with a catch in her voice said 'You want to talk about it?'

'Not really.' Cassie admitted, but knew it was hopeless. Sooner or later she'd need to rely on dawn to save her life, or vice versa. Secrets could just get in the way. 'My home was destroyed and Mom, Janet, the woman that adopted me was a doctor in the Air Force. She was with the team that came to help.'

'So you lost both of them?' Dawn asked, the catch still there.

Cassie nodded, not trusting her self to speak.

'My mom's gone to.' Dawn said in a quiet voice. She wasn't in the air force or anything like that. She ran an Art Gallery and I hated it. Everything in there was so boring, but she loved her work and the two of us.'

'I'm sorry,' Cassie said, not knowing quite what else to say. She could hear Dawn crying for a moment before she somehow pulled herself together. Cassie knew that if she started she wouldn't be able to stop like that. 'Can I ask…?'

'Brain tumour.' Dawn said simply. 'Well complications after surgery, but it's the same thing. You?'

Cassie knew she had to be careful. Being open about her family was one thing but aliens, the stargate and the war against the Goa'uld was another. 'Urm, disease my first mom. My adoptive mom got shot.' she said, getting as close to the truth as she could.

'Shot, was she a field doctor or something?' Dawn asked

'No, but sometimes she was needed to go out on missions.'

In the darkness Dawn was quiet after a long second that felt like forever she said. 'Sounds like a hero.'

'She was.' Cassie admitted proudly.

Dawn seemed to sit up 'I like to think my mom was a hero to, in her own way. She did everything she could for me and Buffy, even after dad left. She didn't stop trying to do her best.' Cassie didn't know where Dawn was going with it and just let her continue. 'There are things I've had to do, things Buffy has had to do that I don't think I could if it wasn't for her. When I feel… when it feels like it's going to get too much I remember that all the good that we've done is thanks to her. Not all of it, but enough. Your mom must have done some good so think about that.'

'Sam said the same thing at her memorial.' Cassie admitted. 'She read a list of all the people on the base Mom helped, how they were still alive because of her in one way or another.'

'Then do what I do. Remember that and do her memory proud.'

Cassie nodded and watched the shadow of Dawn get back into bed.

All too quickly Cassie finally fell asleep.

Dydtrax sat back and watched the argument between her half brother and the living rock. Pushing their way into a new dimension took a lot of energy, it would take time to recharge. Absently she traced the crystals on her new gauntlets as she watched the argument.

Rockthorn, with all the subtly his name implied, wanted to squash the city that instant. Tretrax was worried that at half strength the Witches would be strong enough to defeat them. He really was worried about them, that meant they were just as powerful as he warned if not more so. Dydtrax just watched and waited. If they really were as powerful as she suspected her plans might just have to change.

End Chapter One


	8. Chapter 8

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Secrets and Lies Part I:- Cassie  
Chapter Two

Faith woke up, bleary eyed and far to early for her liking. In the half light from the closed curtains she reached out for her jacket and eventually found the current bane of her existence. After fumbling with her phone for a couple of minutes Faith grumbled, put it down and looked at her wrist The small watch kept beeping that annoying tune at her.

Despite her better judgement Faith didn't just rip it off her arm and throw the damn thing out of the window. Instead she pressed pressed the button. 'Is the world ending?' she asked, not letting whoever it was calling her to get a word in.

'Morning to you to Faith.' Dawn said, laughing on the other end of the watch radio. It was far too early for laughing and Faith said as much. 'It's not that bad, anyway I need to talk about this afternoon.'

'Why, what's happening this afternoon?'

'Cassie needs a brake and I think we should do a whole team building thing before things get out of hand.'

Faith sat up, rubbing the sand from her eyes. 'So, you're thinking we find a party?'

'No, no. Just an afternoon out somewhere. Shopping, coffee and getting to know each other.'

'Sounds like a good idea.' Faith shrugged, it wasn't as if she had any better ideas. Being funded by the council had some upsides, but it was boring as hell.

The Slayer spent the rest of the morning doing little things, but the most important thing was calling Buffy.

'Hey B.' Faith said as soon as the blonde answered.

'Faith, found anything more out about those comic book rejects?'

Faith was glad Buffy couldn't see her face or the thunder cloud she was directing at the tiny woman on the other end of the phone. 'No, but I still don't think they're up against demons.' she lied.

'You sure? They're setting all sorts of alarms of to me.'

'Well sure they look demonic, but I'm closer to them and they aren't setting off any alarms off on my slay-dar.' That might work, she had better Slayer senses than Buffy and they both knew it.

'Alright, but I still don't like it. What do you think they are?'

'Mutants, aliens, I don't know. Whatever they are that Green Ranger and her gang are kicking their butt.'

She could hear the gears turning in Buffy's mind. 'Right then, how many Slayers do you need?'

'B?' Faith felt something cold in her gut

'Slayers, I can have a dozen there in a couple of days. Twenty more in a week. That would show those spandex clad glory hounds how to deal with an apocalypse.'

Dawn was right, Buffy was so far up her own butt she couldn't see the Rangers were doing a good enough job. 'It isn't our job B. We deal with Vamps and demons, this is way out of our league.'

'There's not much thirty Slayers can't handle.' B pointed out.

'That's every Slayer in the US.' Faith reminded her. 'What if something big happens in Cleveland while we're busy? We can do our job and let the Rangers do theirs'

'Saving the world is our job.' Buffy growled.

'You weren't there when the big dude tore up downtown.'

'No, but I saw the news.'

'Right, so unless you've got a giant robot dragon parked somewhere and didn't tell me how would you deal with him?' Faith didn't want to shame Buffy, just get her to see reason. 'Look I'll be staying in town for a while. If something happens I'll give you a shout. Deal?'

'Alright.' Buffy agreed reluctantly. 'See what you can do about making friends with the Rangers. They might need us later.'

Buffy might have been peeved but she wasn't going to do something stupid. Yet. 'What's Dawn doing about them?' she asked after a moment.

'Still got her head down, buried up to her ears in books. You know your little sister.'

'Yeah,' Buffy didn't sound convinced. 'What's his name?'

'Huh?'

Buffy chuckled, 'Come on, Dawn's got a boyfriend and she doesn't want me coming down there and killing them.'

Faith almost burst out laughing. 'No, no boyfriend.'

'Girlfriend then?'

'B!' Faith was almost shocked. 'Look I was worried too but it's nothing like that. The brat signed up mid term, whatever that means, she's got twice the work or something like that.'

'So she's trying to catch up?' Buffy sounded a lot less sure about herself. Faith nodded, between them she and Dawn had hammered out the story. While they hadn't expected Buffy to jump to the boyfriend idea that quickly pretending Dawn was too busy working should throw her off. 'Keep an eye on her, alright?'

'Why? she's bigger than you now and knows what she's doing.'

Buffy laughed on the other end. 'Trust me, if there's trouble going down sooner or later she'll get mixed up in it.'

'So I'm a baby-sitter, thanks.'

'Don't mention it.'

* * *

Dydtrax found him stomping down one of the galleries, he wasn't happy about his confinement one bit. That was going to make this easier. 'Oh Rockthorn, there you are!'

'Rock.' He growled pawing at the side of the tunnel before sullenly adding 'Thorn.'

'I know, my dear, dear brother doesn't understand, does he?' He might not have the brains in that misshaped lump of granite he called a head to understand sarcasm, but that wasn't going to stop her. 'He thinks that just because a few humans beat him they're worth all this fuss.'

'Rockthorn.' He barked in agreement.

'Now I've gathered enough strength to crush three hundred humans. How about you?'

He slouched up to her, stretching 'Rock torn.'

Tretrax was powerful and a much better swordsman than Rockthorn. On the other hand the living pile of granite was practically invulnerable and even stronger. Best of all he didn't have any ambitions or desires, other than hearing bones shatter. The perfect little minion. Grinning Dydtrax walked around him, 'You know what, you could take them all out. Poor witches wouldn't last a minute would they. Even if they did we both know how to deal with big problems. We get bigger.'

'Rockthorn.' He crowed, understanding her.

'Who needs to wait for my brother, you could go up there right now couldn't you?'

Rockthorn looked at her, tilting his head. After a long moment he finally understood what she was getting at. Giving her his best approximation of a smile He stomped out of the tunnel. Looking for the surface.

Dydtrax chuckled to herself. If they were as powerful as Tretrax clamed it should be interesting.

* * *

Faith met Dawn and Cassie at the bus stop. Faith didn't know what to make of the Blue Ranger. Something must have made the power coin chose her but Faith had no idea what that could have been. Other than being Dawn's room mate there wasn't anything out of the ordinary about the student.

Faith hadn't had much of a chance to see her fight. She survived the big brawl at the quarry, but a lot of that could have been the Ranger Powers taking over. Sooner or later she'd have to see just what the girl could do. 'So Buffy call you to?' Dawn asked as they headed towards the shops.

'Yep, told her you were busy working and had nothing to do with the Rangers.'

Dawn laughed, 'I got that. Did you tell her I was dating someone?'

Faith shook her head. 'Nope, let me guess she tried to bluff that I'd told you about this fantasy boyfriend.'

'I don't think she believed me when I told her I wasn't seeing anyone either.' Dawn admitted.

Cassie looked between them. 'Why not tell her the truth, I mean about our past time?' She looked around, there was no one in earshot but she whispered anyway. 'If she's a Slayer maybe she could help."

'Uh uh.' Faith waved a finger. 'I only just stopped her from sending every Slayer this side of London...'

'That's an image' Dawn interrupted.

'Anyway, if she had some idea of how involved we are she'd be here faster than you can snap your fingers.'

'So?' Cassie asked, still whispering. 'I mean we could use the fire power.'

Dawn pulled a face. 'I know, and if I thought it was a good idea I'd have called her already. Thing is a Slayer isn't good enough. Sorry Faith.'

'Hey, no offence taken. That time I went toe to toe with the big T he would have killed me if you hadn't pulled out your Morpher.'

'Buffy wouldn't get that, she'd either try again later or try and take it.'

Cassie looked shocked. 'You said it wouldn't work for anyone else.'

'B wouldn't listen.' Faith pointed out. 'Once she's got an idea in her head it takes a while to pound it out of her.'

'So it's either let her get herself killed, one way or another, or just keep her in the dark.' Dawn shrugged. 'If something goes wrong I'll call her, or Faith will. Until then we do the best we can. Come on, this is supposed to be fun.'

The three Rangers spent the next hour or so browsing shops. Faith never was the sort of girl that cared for fancy shoes or ballroom gowns. Give her a couple of boots, a t-shirt and some jeans and she was fine. A leather jacket was the only thing she'd gush over. Still it was a good afternoon.

Cassie found a blue jacket she liked and some boots that were better for fighting than her trainers. Dawn found a couple of dark green blouses and a T shirt, also green. Between them they didn't have a lot of money left over, but it was enough to stop off for a coffee.

It was the same shop Faith and Dawn had found when Tretrax was running them ragged. The coffee wasn't bad and it was close. 'Anyone else find it odd we're wearing our colours?' Cassie asked sitting down. She had finally figured out that as long as she didn't shout out their identities most people wouldn't try to listen in. Those that did wouldn't understand.

'What do you mean?'

'You got green, I got blue. You know, just odd. I didn't think of it until just now.' Cassie shrugged.

'Well I like green.' Dawn said a little sheepishly and Faith hid a smile.

After a deep breath Cassie gave Dawn a piercing look. 'You didn't tell her, why we're really doing this, did you.' Faith sat up and looked at the two of them. 'It's the anniversary of my mom's death. Well foster mom, but it's the same thing really.'

Faith suppressed a whistle. 'I'm sorry.' She never got along well with her own mother and her father died when she was very young. Still she knew it could be a blow.

'It's okay, besides team building can be cool. It's just...' she trailed off, taking a sip of coffee it looked like she was thinking of how to say something 'There are some things, some big things, I can't tell you. It's not that I don't want to, I just can't.'

'What sworn to secrecy by someone?' Faith asked

'Yeah, kinda.' She winced back. 'Don't ask, because as much as I want to I can't tell you.'

'It's cool.' Dawn jumped in. 'We all got secrets. There are things you two don't know about me and I ain't going to tell you.'

'So have I.' Faith added. 'Dawn knows most of them, but there's still some she isn't ready for.'

'So it's agreed, doesn't matter what secrets there are. If we don't need to know them we can forget them.'

Cassie sighed, as if a great weight had been taken from her shoulders. 'Thanks, both of you.'

'What are friends...' as one their watches bleeped. Faith brought her's up while the other two covered up.

'Alpha, what's wrong?' She asked in a low whisper.

'Ay Ay Ay Rangers!' The robot said from the Command Centre. 'There's some kind of rock monster smashing it's way through Amethyst City.'

'Perfect timing.' Dawn hissed before standing up. 'Let's go.'

'Rangers, be careful!' the robot warned as they left.

Cassie put all thoughts of her mother, her past and her powers out of her mind and focused on morphing. Finding a back alleyway the three of them stashed their bags and pulled out their Morphers

'Dragonzord'

'Mastodon'

'Triceratops'

* * *

In a flash the three of them were in costume and ready for battle. All they had to do was turn around another corner and they came face to face with what Cassie could best describe as a living statue.

They weren't alone, a small crowd had gathered to watch them fight the monster and it was just getting bigger 'Stay back.' Cassie shouted to them. 'We don't want anyone to get hurt.' All that did was win them a round of cheers. Cassie wasn't comfortable with the crowd, but as long as they did as she asked she could live with it.

'Oh great, rock boy.' Faith sighed as she got a good look at the monster. 'I've got this one guys.'

'Rock Thorn' the giant rumbled and charged. He was eight foot tall six foot wide and about four deep. Solidly built didn't begin to cover it. Faith might have super-strength, made all the stronger by the Ranger Powers, but that wasn't enough.

Even after her best haymaker connected solidly the giant staggered on. Shaking off the blow he back handed the Black Ranger, sending her flying in a cloud of sparks. Drawing her blaster Cassie let lose a volley of sapphire laser bursts as she ran to Faith's side.

The shots just bounced off, leaving little black scorch marks on his stone hide. 'That was dumb.' Faith groaned, picking herself up as "Rockthorn" came closer. Cassie's blasts not even slowing it down. Dawn was using Cassie's distraction to get behind the monster.

Faith, seeing this, pulled her own blaster, rolled to one side and began firing from another angle. Cassie knew what she was trying to do, keep the giant distracted as best she could and give Dawn the best chance to get in close with her Flute.

That was just what happened, to the crowd's cheering Dawn made another one of her mad dashes and struck at his back. She might have left an arc of sparks but nothing else. Rockthorn spun on the spot, but he wasn't fast enough and Dawn jumped clean over him, lashing out again. Again another trail of sparks, but no damage.

This time he swung with both arms, still missing her but only just. Dawn tried a kick to his gut, literally just bouncing off. 'Rockthorn!' the demon bellowed and pulverised the pavement where Dawn had been a fraction of a second earlier.

Rolling out of the way Dawn got between Faith and Cassie, out of Rockthorn's reach. Roaring he pounded the ground a bit more and looked at the three of them, obviously confused as to who to attack first.

The crowd's cheering still wasn't helping anyone.

'You know,' Faith called out to her fellow Rangers over the soundless cheers. 'Now would be a really good time to pull out our special weapons, I'm sure I'm supposed to have an axe.'

'That might be useful.' Dawn agreed side stepping around the confused demon. 'That or a sledge hammer.'

'I'll ask for one this Christmas.' Cassie joined in the banter making the space between her and Faith wider. Until they had a better plan they had to keep him off balance. Splitting up seemed to be working so far, he was so busy trying to keep track of the three of them he wasn't attacking

That was the only good news. Their best weapon didn't do anything, but get his attention and they all knew they'd have to pull something spectacular out of thin air before he got tired of playing.

* * *

Dawn didn't like this one bit, they were seriously out classed. Whatever they threw at rock boy, as Faith had christened him, was useless. Now they were just buying time.

'Seriously an axe would be a good idea.' she called out to the Black Ranger.

'I know, how do I get it?'

'You serious?' Dawn blurted out.

'Deadly.'

'Any ideas Ca... Blue?' At the last moment she remembered that their identities were supposed to be secret.

Cassie shook her head. 'I think I'm supposed to have a staff or something, I don't know how to get it though!' she called back.

It was then Dr Oliver radioed them. 'As far as we can tell the Black and Blue coins aren't at full power, that might be interfering with your Power Weapons. We'll see what we can do on this end.'

Dawn bit back a comment and watched Faith and Cassie back off. She couldn't blame them, right now she was the only Ranger at full power. Rock boy saw this and laughed a short, brutal, chuckle. Just like Tretrax Dawn had speed and agility over the big guy, it was just his rock hard skin that got in the way. She needed to find a chink in his armour.

Blinking Dawn had another one of her really bad ideas. She ignored Faith and Cassie's shouts and walked up to the Rock demon. 'Hey pebble brain, over here!'

He spun and growled.

'Didn't like that, come on. Your best shot!' Dawn goaded him. If she wasn't fast enough this wasn't going to work.

He swung at her but Dawn skipped out of the way. He swung again but this time Dawn ducked and struck. She didn't aim for his chest, but his arm pit. The small gap between the stone limbs and torso.

Rock boy felt that, it was probably the first time he'd ever felt pain and he didn't like it. Roaring in shock and agony he almost folded up around his wounded arm but to Dawn that just meant she had a different target. The back of his knees.

This time she took the leg out from under him. He landed so hard Dawn was knocked off her feet.

Injured, confused and on his back the demon roared again; 'Rockthorn!' before waving his limbs in the air.

Faith, her blaster in dagger mode, gave Dawn a hand up. 'Wasn't that kind of a low blow?' she asked

'Hey don't knock it.' Dawn shrugged and looked down at him. For a moment she felt pity for the massive demon. He was just so stupid and in so much pain it was impossible not do.

'What we going to do with him?' Cassie asked.

'I haven't a clue.' Dawn admitted. 'We can't just kill him like this.'

Faith looked at the two of them, 'Hey, I know what your saying, I feel it too but there ain't a prison that can hold this guy and as soon as he's healed he'll be coming back.'

She was right and Dawn knew it. Still she couldn't bring herself to kill him in cold blood. So in a way it was fortunate when the three Rangers were blown of their feet.

'Up there.' Cassie pointed to a roof top. Another demon stood there, they were a lot thinner than the Rock Demon or Tretrax but that wasn't saying much. 'Rockthorn!' they shouted down and Dawn realised that it was a woman, well demoness. 'The power of Darkness, infuse you.' She shouted.

'And I was hoping only Tretrax could do that.' Dawn hissed from between her teeth as Rockthorn grew. He was about twenty stories tall now and looked really angry.

Standing up the three Rangers looked at the massive stone demon. 'Without the sabre-tooth Tiger we can't combine the Zords.' Faith pointed out.

'Then we'll have to do it separately. I summon the Dragonzord' ' Dawn drew the Dragon Flute and played the tune. From over the hill the powerful Zord roared in response, charging towards the city.

'We need Dio-zord power now!' Faith and Cassie threw their arms out, calling their own giant robots into battle.

End Chapter Two.


	9. Chapter 9

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Secrets and Lies Part I:- Cassie  
Chapter Three

Dydtrax was stunned, the one in green and gold had found a weakness in Rockthorn. For more than a hundred years some of the greatest warriors in all the dimensions had challenged the stone champion and lost.

With two quick strikes one human woman had defeated him. Dydtrax was impressed, but that wasn't going to stop her. By calling on the darkest magic she knew Rockthorn could still win. No matter the weakness the spell would make him unstoppable. As the spell took hold he swelled to become a titan, with one massive foot he would destroy the problem once and for all.

Then the witches performed their summoning spell.

In the distance what looked like a giant dragon monster roared. It was made of metal and just as tall as Rockthorn. 'That's impossible!' Dydtrax shouted as it strode up to the city.

Then the other two called their own robot beasts. They weren't as big as the dragon, but they didn't have to be. The first was a long blue robot that ran on four tank tracks, it's head had three horns facing forward and a tail that came out the back. It came bouncing over ruts and valleys, it's head ever level and never taking it's eyes off Rockthorn until it came skidding to a stop nearby.

The third robot was just as powerful. It burst out from the ground in a shower of dirt and ice. Throwing it's massive trunk in the air it marched up to the city limits. Together the three robot creatures waited just outside the city. Watching the moronic stone demon.

Rockthorn didn't even try to think, he just roared his challenge and charged. The green witch played another tune on her weapon and six lights on the dragon's chest plate flashed. A moment later it fired ten rockets at the stone demon.

'You two take rock-boy out.' The Witch ordered. 'I'll join you in a minute.' With that she jumped up the building, landing next to Dydtrax.

'Impressive,' the Demoness admitted reluctantly. 'No one's ever been able to hurt Rockthorn before.'

'Guess I got lucky. So who are you?'

'Dydtrax, I believe you know my brother.' She gave a slight bow, looking for some weakness. Her opponent wasn't giving anything away, the helmet covering their face making even their expressions unreadable. Dydtrax was at a disadvantage and that made her carful. Reluctantly she side stepped, slowly circling the crafty witch.

'I see the resemblance, condolences.' Dydtrax's opposite quipped as she did the same.

Despite herself she smirked. 'Oh, I see why my dear brother had so much trouble with you.' Behind her the Demoness heard the giants battling each other. That was her one chance, the witch would distracted with her friends fight, she just had to hope she timed this right.

Lashing out with a clawed gauntlet Dydtrax hissed, but the witch was just fast enough to lean out of the way and responded with a kick to her thigh. Backing off Dydtrax crouched and hooked her fingers, expecting a following blow. She was a schemer, a trickster. Weakening her opponents and then hitting their weak points at the most dangerous moment. It had served Dydtrax well for centuries. The green witch was a fighter and she was going to easily beat the Demoness.

She needed another advantage, something to even the fight. Fortunately that was just what she got. 'Dydtrax!' Her brother shouted as he appeared on the roof top. 'What have you done?'

* * *

Faith saw what Dawn was doing and winced. The big rock guy was bad news, leaving Faith and Cassie to deal with him while she kept the demon that had cast the spell busy was risky. She was going to have words with the brat. Fearless was one thing, but somewhere along the way Buffy's sister had lost her common sense.

Charging head first into a demon they knew nothing about while your only backup was busy wrestling with an almost invincible rock monster was not very clever. Still the Slayer couldn't think of a better idea.

As Dawn leapt up the side of the building Cassie and Faith took a running jump at the Zords. When Faith had first learnt of her slayer powers she cleared a two story wall just to see if she could do it. It was one of the most exhilarating things she'd ever done. Even compared to that the jump she and Cassie did to reach the Zords was just impossible, she wasn't sure if she was jumping or flying. All she did know was that no slayer could match it. Covering more than two hundred yards in a single leap she easily landed on her Zords head.

She knew exactly what to do. Just like Dawn described using the Command Centre as soon as Faith saw the main hatch she knew how to open it. Inside the cockpit she didn't even question where the controls were or how to use them and the black crystal appeared in her hand as soon as it was over the interface.

Not even a second later she was throwing her Zord's strength against Rockthorn, stopping him in his tracks. For a moment the two of them wrestled Metal and rock, both immobile against the other Faith could hear the motors screeching as the demon fought back and gritted her teeth.

The Slayer could feel the Zord trembling, the ground beneath it's feet was beginning to slip and Rockthorn began pushing her back. Faith knew that in a moment either the ground would go or her Zord would be totalled. Struggling with the straining controls she shouted 'A little help here!'

'Coming!' Cassie called back over the radio and two harpoon like horns struck the demon's side. Not a second later Rockthorn was blasted with a massive electric shock, bringing him to his knees.

Weakened, it gave Faith's Zord the leverage it needed and she reared up. The twin tusks getting up and under the rock-hard titan and throwing it to one side. Backing off she brought her Zord side by side with Cassie's.

The Dragonzord, now that Faith was clear, fired off it's finger missiles. They didn't do much good, only chipping off some pebbles, but it was enough to get Rockthorn's attention. Pulling itself up the rock demon dived at the Dragonzord and smashed it off it's feet.

Cassie's triceratops was the first to react, it's tail coming up and over showing a double barrelled laser and firing sapphire beams. Looking down at her controls Faith tried to find anything other than brute force at her disposal, then she saw it.

As soon as she saw the button Faith knew what to do.

* * *

Dawn tried to hide a wince. Cassie and Faith needed her help, but with Tretrax and his sister in town she couldn't risk it.

'What are you doing!' Tretrax shouted again.

'The Warlord ordered us to destroy them, that's what I'm doing.' She hissed back. Dawn kept her guard up, but waited to see what happened. If those two were busy arguing that meant she could help her friends.

Jumping to one side Dawn played her flute, sending a rank of missiles into the giant's side.

Almost ignoring her Tretrax turned on his sister. 'You have no idea, you fool!' he shouted. 'These witches are too powerful to just blindly attack!'

Out of the corner of her eye Dawn watched as Cassie pulled her Zord back from fighting the giant Rockthorn. Giving Faith the perfect shot. The Black Ranger's Zord reared up on it's back legs and let lose a blast of white fog.

For a moment Dawn didn't know what she was trying to do, then she saw ice start to form on the giant. Her watch beeped. 'Dawn' Faith said over the communicator. 'We need to hit him with everything we've got!'

Casting a glance at the still arguing siblings Dawn knew they were too busy to interfere and she knew just what to hit Rockthorn with. 'Then tell Cassie to hold on!' She shouted into her wrist before bringing the flute to the lips on her helmet.

Following instructions the Dragonzord picked up the triceratops and threw the triple horned machine, with all it's power, against the demon. Again and again the Dragonzord struck, pushing it away from the city. All the while Faith kept firing the freezing fog.

Like pounding it with a pick axe deep cracks grew on the frozen stone. With a final blow the horns buried deep within the demon's stone body. Dawn played another tune and the Dragonzord twisted. Shattering Rockthorn like a landslide.

'Yes!' Dawn cried out, punching the air when she felt a shadow fall behind her. Half on instinct Dawn dived out of the way. It was Tretrax, swinging his blade down where here head was. Rolling to her feet Dawn was on the edge of the building, glancing down she noticed quite a crowd gathering below.

Pulling off a tight jump she leapt over Tretrax's head and almost flew right into Dydtrax. Only just reacting in time she took a swing, while in midair, at the demoness. It wasn't a solid blow-out, but it was enough of a surprise to send both of them sprawling in different directions.

Before she could stand Tretrax was there, stomping on the hand she had her dagger in. Tretrax raised his sword high, only to be blasted by a pair of blue and black lasers.

Cassie and Faith had abandoned their Zords and come to help her.

'Gahh!' The demon general bellowed as he was thrown back. Faith helped Dawn up as Dydtrax did the same for her brother. 'We're no match for the three of them!' He growled.

Dydtrax seemed to agree, almost eagerly. Without giving them the chance to react they summoned two fireballs, Dydtrax's notably smaller, and threw them. The three Rangers dived to one side and the two blasts destroyed the building's edge. Followed by a scream.

The demon's used the distraction to escape, but Dawn didn't care and neither did the others. Wordlessly they jumped down, landing amongst the rubble. The crowd Dawn saw earlier scattered, a handful of people had been hit by the debris.

Cold guilt clawed at her, this was her fault. If she had been paying attention he never would have gotten that close. She should have known what would happen, she could have taken the blast painlessly. Visibly shaking herself Dawn started clearing the rubble. Cassie and Faith helped her.

There were a few bruises and a couple of broken bones, but nothing serious. Then Faith cursed and Dawn's world collapsed.

A girl, had to be four or five, lay at the black rangers feet. She'd been trapped under a corner stone, leaving a nasty cut on her head. Dawn didn't need to be a doctor to know that wasn't all. With a cry her mother cradled the girl, crying as if she knew it was hopeless.

An old man from the crowd pushed forward, announcing he was a doctor he ran to the girl and mother. All Dawn could do was watch as hot tears of guilt came pouring from her eyes. Professionally the doctor gave the crushed girl a once over, Dawn could see there wasn't anything to do.

'Call an ambulance' the mother sobbed between tears.

'Get out of the way!' Cassie barked, braking Dawn from her shock as the blue ranger jumped to work

'Haven't you done enough?' Someone else from the crowd said with contempt.

Cassie pushed her way to the old doctor's side and he looked up 'She has internal bleeding, broken bones and a concussion. Traffic's back up for more than half a mile. I don't think it will get here in time.'

Dawn stood next to her and was about ready to scream, this was a nightmare, it had to be. Cassie knelt beside the stricken child and bowed her head. 'I can help her.' The Blue Ranger said in a soft voice. 'Keep them back.'

'I hope you know what you're doing.' Faith hissed as she began pushing the crowd back, Dawn slowly did the same.

'Trust me.' Cassie said without looking up. Gently she put one hand on the girls head and another on her stomach. 'What's her name?' she asked the mother.

'Janet,' the woman said through her tears. 'After my grandmother.'

Dawn saw her friend stiffen, if only for a moment. 'That's a wonderful name, but she prefers Jan.'

'How did you…?' The mother gasped, but Cassie wasn't listening, all her attention was focused on the child.

'Hello there Jan, I'm here to help.' There was no way the girl could hear her, but that didn't stop Cassie talking. 'Now I know it's hard, but can you open your eyes for me? It's just a little thing, but it will help you know.'

As she talked Dawn thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, she could have sworn there was a soft golden glow coming from her friends hands. 'I know you're tired and it hurts. You can't let that stop you though. Come on.' She prodded and slowly, pulsing like a heartbeat, the glow became stronger. 'That's it, a little bit more.' Cassie said and the girl's eyes opened.

There was no doubt about it now Cassie's hands were glowing and that glowing light was somehow flowing into tiny four year old Janet. What happened next wasn't an illusion. The dozen or so little cuts over the child's face healed up as if they were never there.

'What a good girl.' Cassie praised her as tiny Janet took a stuttering breath. 'Good girl.'

Dawn was glad her helmet covered her face, otherwise she'd have looked as shocked as everyone else. She'd seen magic before, healing spells weren't easy. They took a lot of ingredients, preparation and could be dangerous. If someone was too badly hurt they might just die anyway and some things just couldn't be healed. More often than not the spell would miss fire, only healing one tiny bruise wasting all that effort. What Cassie was doing was unlike any magic she had ever seen or heard of. It seemed to heal everything, regardless of how big or small the injury was.

With no chanting, spells, incantations or even ingredients the Blue Ranger was not simply healing, she was bringing the girl back form the brink of death.

The girl was breathing clear now and the glow faded, the last wisps sinking into her. Janet sat up and quite suddenly hugged Cassie. Not half a second later so was the mother. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you.' the older woman said, only letting go to check on her daughter again.

Cassie stood up and wavered on her feet, like she was dizzy. Dawn got to her side first but she shook her head. 'I'm fine just tired.' the Blue Ranger whispered before turning to the little family. 'You stay out of trouble now, you hear?' she half joked.

Janet couldn't agree fast enough.

* * *

Back in the Command Centre Faith watched as Alpha brought Cassie a bottle of water. 'Thanks Alpha.' The medical student nodded and took off her helmet. She was pale and looked like she had just ran the marathon.

'Alright, now do we get an explanation?' Dawn asked, only just giving the girl a chance to take a mouthful.

Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand Cassie sighed. 'I don't know. A few years ago I got sick, really sick. No one knew what was happening and then I started to do things.'

'Things, what kind of things?' Faith asked concerned

Cassie winced and put her bottle down on the floor. 'Well things like this.' She closed her eyes and concentrated. For a moment nothing happened then the bottle began to float. It wasn't fast or smooth but it was defiantly floating. Cassie slowly reached out and plucked it out of the air.

'Well that's… not magic. What was it?' Dawn asked.

'I don't know. No one does.' Cassie said, sounding weaker. As if the effort to move the bottle was like moving a mountain. 'Thing is as I got better it went away. I couldn't do any of it anymore, but ever since I took up the morpher I've felt strange. I don't know, more powerful?'

'Alpha, any idea what's causing this?' Oliver asked.

'Ay-AY-ay-ay ay. Cassie told me about this earlier. I ran a full body scan on her, the results were amazing.'

'What do you mean, amazing?' Dawn asked.

'He means that while I'm human he thinks that somehow I have the powers of the Eltarians. Zordon's people.'

'What?' Oliver gasped, 'How?'

'I don't know.' Cassie said.

'It's possible she's a mutation.' Alpha pointed out. 'A more evolved human.'

At that Faith burst out laughing. 'What is this a comic book?'

'No.' Dawn corrected. 'It makes sense. Alright a wacky kind of sense, but what if? I mean the Ranger Powers made us faster and stronger, it's not just the costumes. What if Cassie had a virus that mutated her, when she recovered it left her like this. The Ranger Powers probably just gave her a jump start.'

'That's my theory.' Alpha said. 'Look at this.' it tapped a few controls and the Viewing Globe showed the miracle again. 'I've gone over the scans. Cassie was infusing the little girl with bio-energy. Her very life-force if you will.'

'That's why I feel so weak.'

'Exactly, the morphing grid uses the energy of ancient animals. That includes their bio-field. Your body had the potential, but couldn't generate enough energy.' Alpha explained.

'So "jump start" was right?' Cassie asked looking around. 'Great.'

'Cassandra.' Oliver said seriously. 'These powers could be dangerous. What else can you do, other than move things and heal?'

'I don't know, until I saw that little girl I didn't even know I could do that.' Cassie said. 'It was sort of instinct.'

'Cass, I don't think this is something you should experiment with.'

'I agree.'

The Blue Ranger looked between them. 'Alright. I admit; I'm a little scared about this.'

'Cassie you can move things with your mind. We're all a little scared about this.'

* * *

Major-General Jack O'Neill sat back in his pentagon office and looked through his latest reports. One day he was going to install a shedder to his inbox and just go fishing. He had joined the airforce to fly and protect people. Not push paper around some office only just big enough for his cramped desk.

There was a knock on the door and Walter came in. 'Sir, the joint chiefs think you should see this.' The Sergeant put a DVD into the player at the far end and it started up. It was taken from a news broadcast from Amethyst about the Rangers. Jack had kept an eye on this latest batch of heroes, the military had been investigating them for years, but even the more public teams were evasive about just how they got their powers. This lot were using the first groups powers, the one team they knew the least about, especially where there equipment came from.

The video showed the one in blue lay her hands on a tiny girl and then heal her. It looked suspiciously like the golden light Goa'uld healing devices used but Jack knew it was something else. 'That's not Goa'uld technology.' Jack stood up.

'Do you think it's a Prior, one we missed?' Walter asked.

'They'd be preaching to the Ori, no.' Jack picked up the phone and hit the presidential speed dial. 'The Power Rangers are Ancients.'

End Chapter Three


	10. Chapter 10

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Secrets and Lies Part II:- Dydtrax  
Chapter One

Tretrax did not look forward to reporting recent events to The Warlord and Dydtrax knew it. Her half-brother prided himself on his string of victories, single handily defeating whole armies. These three women were his first real challenge and he wasn't doing that well.

It was almost enough to make her laugh out loud.

The loss of Rockthorn was a blow, even though the witches had trouble defeating him it still meant that one of The Warlord's most vicious warriors was dead. When their master heard that it was Tretrax's interference that had lead to their defeat her dear brother's reputation would be in tatters. In that respect Rockthorn was a pawn, for now it was only a matter of time before Dydtrax supplanted her brother and this world had presented the key to doing just that. All she had to do is succeed where he failed and she knew just how to do that.

As her half-brother paced restlessly the Demoness leaned against the cave wall, grinning with her mouth full of fangs. While he was about ready to climb the walls she was still relaxed, knowing she had all the cards. 'Don't worry about it, I'll deal with them.' She chuckled, unable to hide her glee anymore.

'How?' Tretrax barked as he turned on her. 'These multicoloured menaces have survived everything I can throw at them. Even Rockthorn.'

'Obviously you haven't the right kind of approach.' She stroked the side of his face before slapping him, hard. 'Something like this takes a woman's touch. Don't worry, brother dear, I said I'll deal with them and I will. Saving you're precious image.'

Tretrax snarled back at her, as powerful as she was he was still stronger and didn't like her pitying him. But both of them knew that he wasn't going to do anything about it. She had manoeuvred him into a no win scenario and best of all he didn't know it yet. He still thought she was helping him and he needed that help too much at the moment.

Stalking out of the cave mouth the demoness left her half brother fuming and began to trace the jewels on the back of her gauntlets. Everything was in place and these witches were just what she needed.

* * *

Cassie threw herself back in her chair and switched on the news. The anchor woman was talking into the camera. 'Yesterday saw the miracle of the Blue Ranger saving a young girls life. There is still no expiation how she healed the girls injuries but we're very lucky to have the doctor originally at the scene to talk to. Doctor Mark Sloan, thank you for joint us.'

Cassie's tutor nodded as the camera pulled back to show him sitting at the desk with a obvious green screen behind him. 'Now you're a respected medical Doctor with a history of helping the police with several high level cases.' The Anchor told the audience

'I retired from practice a couple of years ago,' Dr Sloan pointed out with a easy smile. 'I now teach at Amethyst College.'

'You were there when the incident took place and the only medical practitioner that has an eye witness account. Could you explain to our viewers what happened?' The anchor asked as they showed the battle behind them.

'I'm not sure what help I can be, it's very lucky you have footage for some of it. As the Rangers were battling the creature in their machines another battle took place on the roof top. There was an explosion that damaged the building and some debris fell amongst the crowd. Amongst the injured was young Janet, who was on her way home from school.'

'I see,' The anchor nodded. 'And what happened next?'

'Well I have to admit there wasn't much hope. As they helped the wounded the Blue Ranger made a quick assessment, one that agreed with my own. He looked gravely at the reporter. 'Janet was badly injured, we couldn't dare move her and without immediate medical treatment she would have died.'

'And that was when The Blue Ranger performed the miracle.' The Anchor prodded as the footage behind them changed to a helicopter view of the battle.

Dr Sloan lent back, as if he was gathering his thoughts. 'I don't know if miracle is the right word, it was certainly extraordinary though. As you pointed out I practised medicine for more than forty years, in that time I learnt that the human body is capable of some astounding things. Against all odds I've seen patients make a full recovery when my colleagues and myself have felt that was impossible. Whatever and however that young woman was able to help heal that child is a mystery, not a miracle.'

'But Dr Sloan, no medical official that has seen this footage can explain how it was done.' Again it switched to a shot of Cassie, in costume, kneeing over Janet. A golden glow coming from her hand. 'Most agree that it should be absolutely impossible.'

'Agreed, but what you have to remember is that these Rangers have over the years shown time and time again that they have abilities that no one yet understands.'

'So you believe it's some sort of magic trick.'

'Hardly a trick, and I don't believe in magic…' Cassie changed the channel, at least someone was on her side. The news had been trying to paint her as this faith healer. That she could heal anything just by touching someone. Thanks to them small army of the sick and crippled were suddenly drifting into the city. Hoping she could help them.

She didn't know if she could or even if she should. Could she cure diseases, help crippled people walk again? Was there a limit to her powers and what if there wasn't? She was asking herself these questions, it didn't help that just about every one was trying to turn her into the the second coming.

Still there was one thing worse and Cassie had just found it while she was channel surfing. '…And if you pledge fifty dollars, just fifty dollars, my congregation and I will travel to Amethyst City. That's right, we'll travel there and exorcise this poor child. This child touched by the devil.' A television preacher waved a black covered bible from behind an expensive pulpit.

Cassie felt her hand tighten around the remote and knuckles whiten. 'Make no mistake, these brides of Satan himself have cursed our children.' The preacher began to shout. 'In their minds and in their hearts, cursed. There can be no doubt, these lustful women flaunt their figures and corrupt the minds of our young.' He lent forward leaning on the pulpit, as if letting the audience in on a vast secret. 'Why else do they have horns on their heads?'

'Because their powers come from ancient Dinosaurs you moron' Cassie half shouted and TV exploded. 'Urm, oops.'

Dawn looked up from her work, 'You know, if it worries you so much don't watch.'

'Don't you mind?' Cassie asked. 'I mean we save the world from demons and they want us to be the bad guys?'

Pushing her chair back Dawn gave her a sad smile. 'I don't mind. People are scared by things they don't know or understand, why should I let idiots worry me?'

'Dawn, did you hear what that… that…' Cassie was lost for words to describe him.

'Could be worse.' The Green Ranger shrugged. 'Back in the fifteenth century a vampire crusade invaded a town, I think they were French or something.'

Cassie blinked, she had no idea what point Dawn was trying to make. 'What happened?'

Dawn sat back and sighed. 'Well the town was home for the Slayer of the time. She saved the village and stopped the crusade in it's tracks single handed.'

'That sounds great!' Cassie exclaimed. 'She took out a whole vampire army on her own.' She frowned there was a sad catch in Dawn's voice. 'That's not the whole story is it?'

Dawn almost smirked; 'No it's not. The people of the town didn't know what to make of the girl that saved them. They thought she was a witch and a lynch mob caught her in the street a couple of days later. Burnt her at the stake. The next night the surviving vampires attacked again and burnt the town to the ground.'

Cassie felt sick. 'You can't be serious?'

'People are dumb, panicky creatures Cassie. They see something they don't understand and just lash out.' Cassie felt a stab of pain. Her mother, Janet Frasier, had told her the same thing when she wanted to tell her friends where she came from. 'Every slayer knows the story of that French town. That's why they keep themselves a secret and why we have to as well. It sucks but…'

'…That's life.' Cassie finished. 'Damn, it's one thing not being able to tell anyone what we do. It's another being blamed for helping people.'

'Welcome to our world Cassie.' Dawn said bitterly.

* * *

Faith sat down on the park bench and watched the work crews running around, tidying up after their last fight with Tretrax, his sister and that walking landslide of theirs. After a while she opened up her newspaper and scanned the headlines.

Normally she couldn't care less about the papers. They were just a waste of time, never reporting on anything interesting. Only now she was curious, the Rangers were headline news and it was interesting to see what people thought of them.

Most of the paper was about Cassie's powers and what she had done. There were a couple of stories on other Rangers and the powers they'd shown, a few on the response of noted doctors and some religious, so-called, experts. Then there was something called an editorial that made some mention about the mess and panic it had caused. It suggested that given what the different Ranger teams had done over the years they should cut the new team some slack. Faith would have felt happy about that, if it wasn't for the rest of the newspaper stirring up the trouble in the firstplace.

Cassie's powers, wherever they really came from, might be helpful. If she didn't push too much. Faith had heard what happened to Willow, the klutzy nerd becoming a bad ass super-wicaan that tried to destroy the world. She might have to keep an eye on the reluctant Ranger. Even if she didn't go evil it looked like it had taken a lot out of her just healing the girl. If she had to do the same thing again someone, or something, might take advantage of that.

Reading past page after page of Cassie's little miracle she got to the next interesting bit. It turned out that the mayor had ordered a full curfew and some sort of "Monster Alarm" to be installed across the city like a old air raid siren. As soon as the demons attacked it was supposed go off, warning people to get undercover.

Faith frowned, it seemed like a good idea, but there was something wrong about it. Then it came to her. Instead of just one little part of the city panicking everyone was going to go crazy. So much for following the screams.

Folding up the newspaper the dark Slayer sighed and looked around as her stomach rumbled. She'd been living out of the backseat of her car for months now. Drifting into a town, slaying vampires and demons before moving on. Now though that had to change. With demons trying to make this place the new party town Faith had to stick around. That meant finding somewhere more permeant to stay and she was getting real tired of living out of her suitcase. She'd found a motel quite quickly, but that had lead to it's own problems.

That was paying for it. Sure the Watcher's Council gave her a bit of cash, but it wasn't anywhere enough to stretch out to more than a motel room and fast food. New clothes, like yesterday's shopping trip, had pretty much wiped out her bank balance. Tucking the newspaper under her arm she checked her pocket. She had enough left for a coffee today and given how she felt now was better than later.

Stretching a kink out of her back Faith headed to the same coffee shop she'd found with Dawn. As she opened the door she noticed something.

There was a notice in the window.

* * *

Tommy found Alpha Eight in the Zord hanger. The vast cavern hidden in the hills near the Command Centre. The small robot was over seeing the automatic repair systems as they got to work on the Mastodon and Triceratops Zords.

'How bad is it?' He asked

The little robot shuffled to another console. 'Not too bad. Just the normal wear and tear.'

Tommy watched large mechanical arms swoop overhead and replace armour plates before walking further into the hidden hanger. Deeper inside he looked over the skeletal remains of previous Zords. Beyond the empty shells of the Turbo cars, dormant Zeo Zords and shattered Ninja Zords sat the remains of four Thunder Zords. All that was left of the original Dio-Zords.

Most of their components had been cannibalised to rebuild the Mastodon and Triceratops. There was enough to tell something about each, but what was left wasn't enough to be any use. When Zordon first built the Thunder Zords he used up most of the parts. When they were totalled they had transferred what they could to here and that was that. Parts of giant animas, made from alien alloys, in a jumble. 'We're going to need more firepower.' He said to himself looking at the once forgotten weapons.

'Ay ay ay Tommy, you know better than most, we can't pilot a Zord by remote. Not with only three Rangers and no Zordon.' Alpha said as he followed.

Tommy nodded. The Replica Command Centre didn't have half the equipment they'd need and without Zordon it never would. There was still so much about the technology they didn't know or understand. Between them Tommy and Alpha Eight had enough knowledge to keep things running, but he had to admit to himself it was mostly luck.

Tommy found himself wishing for his old mentor once again, there were so many questions at the moment he didn't even know how to ask; Just how had Dawn recharged the green powers? Where had Cassie got her abilities from, he didn't entirely buy the idea that a virus mutated her somehow. Zordon might not have all the answers but he would at least know where to look. Worst of all Tommy just didn't know what to do.

This new team were so unstable, he could see there were a lot of issues in their past they still had to come to terms with. Problems with themselves and each other they weren't willing to recognise let alone face. They were all so fragile sometimes he felt as if they were made from glass. No amount of training or team building would change that, he could only hope they wouldn't shatter at the worst time and someone would be left to pick up the pieces.

Shaking the troubling thoughts from his head he looked back at Alpha 'We need to find a way. I'm sure, now more than ever, this is still only the beginning.' Tommy said gravely. 'I'll see what I can do about the other coins, later. First we need to call them in.'

* * *

Dawn put down her pen and cracked her neck. She had to catch up on three months of lessons as well as training and fighting demonic legions. For the first time she was beginning to understand what her sister had gone through when they moved to Sunnydale.

Not that she was going to apologise for being kind of bratty, but she did sympathise. 'Any luck with the TV?' She asked.

'I'm a doctor Dawn, not a mechanic.' Cassie said. The Blue Ranger had changed the fuse, but that was the extent of either of their technical skills.

'Well you broke it.' She pointed out.

'You want me to continue with you?' Cassie snapped back. 'That I might be able to fix.'

The two looked at each other before they burst out laughing, all tension vanishing. 'God Dawn, what do I do?' Cassie asked when they had caught their breath.

She shook her head. 'I don't know Cassie, this… This media Circus is just going to get worse.'

'But there are people coming from all over, they think I can help them and I can't' Cassie said on the verge of tears. "What can I do?'

Dawn looked back helplessly. She couldn't think of anything. Fortunately their watches beeped, ending the conversation.

End Chapter One


	11. Chapter 11

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Secrets and Lies Part II:- Dydtrax  
Chapter Two

Authors note

Everything hits the fan in this chapter, don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Dawn landed from the teleport and looked around the Command Centre. Faith wasn't there and nether was Alpha. 'What's going on?' she asked Dr Oliver. 'Where's the others?'

'Alpha's working on repairing the Zords' he explained, 'And I didn't call Faith, not yet. It's Cassie I need to talk to and I thought you should hear it too Dawn.'

'Alright, what's up?' Cassie asked after a moment.

'It's about your Power Weapons.' He said carefully. 'I've been going over the readings we've got and I think I know what's going on.'

'Great, so why can't Faith and I use them?'

'Well, you've not got enough power yet.' He winced. 'You see the way this works is you become a conduit for the power. It needs to work through you to manifest.'

'I don't understand, you're saying it's something to do with me?'

'Not something, everything. That's why it has to be the right person for the coin to bond with. The person with the potential. You've got that, but your not using it.'

Cassie and Dawn shared a look, it was obvious that neither of them understood what he was getting at. Before they could ask he stopped them. 'It's your confidence.' He explained. 'I know it doesn't make much sense but unless you believe in yourself, in your own capabilities, you can never channel the full power of the coin.'

'No, it makes sense.' Dawn pointed out. 'That's sort of like magic. Doubt and fear can get in the way of the simplest spells.'

Cassie's eyebrows headed to her hair line. 'So I just click my heels, believe really really hard in fairies and I get my weapon. That's nuts!' She exclaimed

'That's another one that ges in the way, disbelief.' Dawn told her. 'You can do this. Right?'

Dr Oliver nodded quickly. 'I'm sure you can Cassie.'

The teenager nodded and turned to Dawn. 'Any hints? I mean you got your Flute pretty quickly.'

Dawn hadn't thought about it and she really had no idea. 'I guess I just don't think about it. If I don't let it worry me it can't get in the way.'

'Makes a sort of sense, I guess.' Dr Oliver agreed.

Cassie threw her hands in the air 'I don't know how to do that. Just shrug off the whole super powers thing and don't let it worry me while I fight of an army of demons? In case you two haven't noticed I'm new to this whole thing. You've done the Ranger thing before and you, Dawn, this has been your life. My home town didn't even…' she stopped mid-rant. 'Didn't even have electricity.' she finished lamely.

Dawn was almost a hundred percent sure that wasn't what her fellow Ranger was about to say, but let it slide. Cassie took a couple of deep breaths 'This is just all so far beyond me. How can I not doubt it.'

'I get it, I really do.' Dr Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. 'Do you think I was ready when I first became a Ranger? Not even close, but I trusted my friends and knew what I was doing. If you do the same everything will be okay.' He offered her a reassuring smile and so did Dawn when their watches bleeped.

'Faith?' Dawn asked as she pressed the right button.

'Yeah.' The Slayer answered. 'We've got a problem, our new demon playmate is downtown looking for a party.'

'In broad daylight?' Dawn gasped.

'I guess they're not one's for tradition' Faith snarked. 'She brought friends so it looks like I'm going to need help.'

With a nod to Cassie the two of them pulled out their morphers 'We're on our way.'

'It's morphing time!'

* * *

Faith had just come out of the coffee shop when she saw the demoness march down the street, surrounded by demon minions. The construction team that had been clearing rubble scattered, leaving their equipment, hats and even gloves behind as they fled.

Faith allowed herself a smirk at the sight of burly builders screaming in terror before diving down an alleyway and calling Dawn. The other Ranger didn't need much prompting, still being Buffy's sister had to have an advantage or two. Being quick on your feet when the demons invaded might not have been a useful job skill in the marketplace, but it came in handy for saving the world.

Pulling out her Morpher Faith struck a pose. Flicking the switch with her thumb it opened up and Faith punched the air, shouting 'Mastodon!'

What could only be called black light formed all around her. As it quickly became more intense the light became almost solid. She wasn't sure if the light changed her clothes or replaced them, but as her Ranger costume formed it was skin tight. Still it was comfortable, breathed like leather and gave her a lot more freedom to move than her usual outfits.

As she burst out of the alley Dawn and Cassie landed in two columns of light. Together the three of them turned to face the approaching demon. 'You might have defeated Rockthorn!' the Demoness shouted. 'But we all know he was stupid. I'm not. Warriors, attack!'

Faith rolled her eyes, even though nobody could see them. It was kinda predictable that she'd do that. This time though Faith was going to do something about it. 'You two keep the boy's busy. I'll take out the demon chick.'

'You sure?' Dawn asked, pulling out her Flute thing.

'Sure, besides You've got the other guy and Blue took out Rock boy. It's my turn.' With that Faith took a running jump over the approaching minions, clearing the small forrest of swords she made straight for the demoness.

The green horned monster took one look and fled. Faith couldn't blame her, with her Slayer strength boosted by the power coin there wasn't much else she could do. The Demoness ran down a side street, trying to lose the Ranger but didn't have much luck.

As well as boosting her strength Faith's Coin made her faster, fast enough to easily catch up with her target. When she was close enough Faith jumped again. This time at the Demoness, throwing her shoulder into them. The tackle was almost perfect, as Faith rolled back to her feet the demoness was sent flying into a wall.

Pulling out her dagger the Black Ranger waited, she had an idea what was coming next and was right. She threw a pair of fireballs, the first span wide missing Faith and detonating on a fire hydrant. The second was a lot better shot, but Faith didn't bother dodging. She backhanded the fireball with the dagger but rather than have it explode the blow sent it high into the sky. 'Wanna try that again' She smirked.

The demoness clawed itself up, Faith could clearly see the fear in it's eyes. A look she knew all two well, from both humans and demons. Pushing her feelings aside Faith set her shoulders and bore down on the helpless monster.

It didn't stand a chance, after all her boasting and fire she had no way to protect herself from Faith. Again she lashed out with a fireball, even though it looked weaker somehow Faith didn't take the chance and batted it away as she slowly walked closer.

Unable to fight or run the Demoness fell back on begging. 'Please, look it's not my fault. I've got to do what the Warlord says or he'll kill me. He'll drag me down to his dimension, you don't know what happens there! Please, I didn't have any choice…'

Faith looked down at her, she was so pathetic cowering there. All bravado gone in the face of her fate. Faith couldn't help but feel pity for her. She hesitated.

Just what the Demoness wanted. She struck like a snake, grabbing Faith's leg. Cursing under her breath Faith was about to bring the dagger down when she was frozen in place. She couldn't move, it was like someone had locked her in place.

Then things got worse. Dark tendrils snaked from her suit and flowed into a crystal on the Demoness's glove. The last thing Faith saw before blacking out was the shining crystal become as black as onyx.

* * *

Cassie watched Faith take off after her opponent, leaving the two of them to deal with more than twenty demons.

Demons. When she'd first come to Earth Cassie saw it as one step below haven. No Goa'uld, or plagues. People could live free and were safe from dangers she had been born into. Things like running water was normal here, but a miracle to the people of her village.

When her school friends first asked what she was doing for halloween Cassie had no idea what they were talking about. She'd bluffed and asked her mother when she had gotten home. It was the first time she'd been scared since the silo, when she had a bomb in her chest.

Two nights later Janet had rented a comedy horror. By the time Halloween had come around Cassie found the whole thing funny. She thought the Tau'ri had to make up monsters because there wasn't any left for them to fight.

Now she found out these things were real. Not just real, but that she had to stop them and it was the three of them against things that even the Goa'uld would fear.

If almost to prove she was insane Dawn didn't wait, drawing her Flute the Green Ranger charged the small army of demons head on. With Faith chasing the demoness who knew where Cassie, not for the first time, wondered just what she had gotten into.

Dawn was really outnumbered, but it didn't look like she cared. She was like a one Ranger whirlwind. Blocking, slashing, kicking and even head-butting anything that got in her way. Cassie knew she couldn't follow that. All she had was a few self defence lessons from Sam, Jack and Teal'c. Dawn was trained by her Slayer Sister and had done this for years. Drawing her blaster Cassie took one look at the demons and opened fire.

She wasn't a good shot, but this many demons that close meant she didn't need to be. Just about every shot hit something. Just not always the right something. 'Yikes!' Dawn shouted. 'Watch where your shooting!'

'Sorry!' Cassie winced and fired again. This time hitting a park bench. 'I meant to do that!'

'Okay, don't do that.' Dawn shouted. 'Try the knife.'

Cassie hesitated, 'I don't think…'

'Remember what we said about confidence!' The Green Ranger called before beheading two demons with a single blow and side kicking another. 'Now would be a good time.'

While she wasn't doing that well with confidence she was more than angry enough. Flipping the gun around the knife blade flicked out and Cassie charged. The first Demon she came across raised it's axe high above it's head, she saw the opening as soon as it moved. A quick slash backhanding the blade across its chest and she moved on. An explosion on the demon's chest sending it stumbling back.

The next one had a club and again Cassie reacted too fast for it, a short punch with her free hand stunned it. A knee to it's gut left it winded, letting her take it out with a upper cut from the knife.

When she wasn't thinking about it she could fight better than she ever thought possible. It was almost like she was running on auto pilot, reacting in just the right way. She still wasn't in Dawn or Faith's league, but she was good enough to hold her own.

When the third demon de-solved into goo Cassie took a step back, they had thinned the minions out but there was still more than she liked. Dawn backed off too, spinning her Flute between her fingers before cracking her neck. 'Alright where is he?'

'He?'

'Tretrax.' Dawn explained looking around at the rooftops. 'These guys aren't going to last much longer, if he's going to make use of them he should be here by now.'

'Maybe he's not coming.' Cassie supplied.

The Green Rangers head snapped around. 'If he's not, then Faith…'

Cassie, for a second, didn't get what she was talking about. Then it hit her, these guys were just supposed to keep the two of them busy. They were going after Faith.

They didn't need to say anything else. The minions were in the way, but that wasn't going to be much of a problem. Cassie armed with her Power Dagger and Dawn with the Dragon Flute were more than a match for them. Bursting through the feeble minions the pair followed Faith and the demoness.

It didn't take long, she hadn't gotten far but it was that Dawn found her. 'There!' She shouted pointing at a shape on the ground, 'Oh Goddess no!'

Cassie got a look and stopped in her tracks 'By the Ancients!' she hissed. She'd seen Dawn beaten within an inch of her life and ran to the edge of total exhaustion, but even then she'd looked better. Faith was sprawled on the black top like a rag-doll. Cassie couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, but that wasn't the real problem. All colour had been drained from the once black clad Ranger. Instead her body suit was pale grey, as if someone had washed it in bleach. 'Is she...?' Cassie asked, her heart in her mouth

'I… I can't tell.' Dawn looked up. 'Watch out!'

Cassie was about to turn when something grabbed her by the back of the neck, lifting her clean off the floor like she weighed nothing. Hanging there it felt like someone had frozen her in place. 'I can't move!' she ground out between clenched teeth. She couldn't, not even a finger.

'And this makes two!' the demoness chuckled, then Cassie felt it. It was like someone was sucking the energy from her with a pump. All too quickly she didn't even have the strength to try and move and she only had a vague feeling of falling when she was cast aside.

* * *

On the other side of the city existence blinked. Reality flinched and a stray cat hissed in shock. Out of the still air a tiny blue spark flickered into life, like a tiny fairy light shorting out it fought to exist. sometimes blindingly bright, other times almost invisible.

The cat took one look and ran. Finally, as if winning it's fight to exist the tiny spark stabilised with a soft glow. Pulsing once, twice, three times, but after the fourth it flew back. Tearing backwards through space, an unimaginable distance in only a few feet, it spun back home. Ripping a blue spinning gash in the fabric of reality. 'It's open, it worked!' Someone on the other side of the vortex shouted. They sounded like a young teenager.

'Then you should go.' came another voice. Thick not just with concern, but with something else too. Almost pride, the pride of a close friend.

'What, me?' The girl asked

'You're the only one that can go, the Transwarp portal isn't big enough for anyone else.' A third slow and deeper voice chimed in.

'But… but…'

'He's right' The second voice agreed. 'We need to find out what's going on there and you're the best person to do that.'

'I can't not with Dad, I've only just got him back!' the first voice pleaded.

'We'll look after him. He'll be okay, I promise.' A fourth and final voice tried to reassure them.

'Sari, we need help.' The second pointed out gravely 'We can't hold out against the hordes of the Warlord forever. If someone in this dimension did stop one of their most powerful warriors we need them.'

After a moment the girls voice, almost cracking with emotion said; 'Alright Prime, but don't get comfortable. I'll be back.'

'Wouldn't have it any other way. Good luck.' The vortex spluttered and a teenage girl fell through.

* * *

Dawn landed in the Command Centre and ran to Cassie's side. As soon as her roommate collapsed the Green Ranger didn't waste a second fighting. She called Alpha and Dr Oliver, having them beam the three of them back to base. 'Ay, ay ay Dawn! What happened?'

'I don't know. Dydtrax just touched her and drained all the colour from her costume. I guess she did the same thing to Faith.' Catching her breath Dawn ripped off her helmet and tried to do the same thing for Cassie but couldn't. Somehow it was stuck. 'What the hell?'

Alpha quickly came up carrying some sort of scanner. It looked like an egg-whisk with a pair of small colanders behind it, spinning on the front end of a hair dryer. 'Ay ay ay, their life force is almost down to zero! Something's completely drained them of all their powers.'

Dawn gave up trying to remove the helmet and stood up. 'Is there anything we can do for them?'

'I don't even know how this could happened.' The robot put down the scanner. 'I might be able to build something to keep them going, but until we find out what she did to them I can't begin to do anything.'

Feeling helpless Dawn spun and punched a console. Smashing it into pieces. 'Why didn't I see it! It was all a trap.'

'You couldn't have known.' Alpha tried to explain as Dawn pulled her fist out of the console. 'I've never seen anything like this. I'm going to call Tommy. He might have an idea.' he told her but she wasn't really listening.

This had to me a nightmare, this was all her fault. If she'd seen it, she should have seen it, she could have done something. Stopped Faith, expected an ambush. Thought for one second of someone other than herself.

Devastated Dawn could only look helplessly at her comatose friends.

End Chapter Two


	12. Chapter 12

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Secrets and Lies Part II:- Dydtrax  
Chapter Three

Authors note  
There is a part near the end of this chapter that really deserves the Go Green Ranger theme. I mean that.

* * *

Tommy raced to the Command Centre, he'd only left for a moment when Alpha called him back. From the sound of things it was an emergency. Bursting through the door of light he was brought to a skidding stop.

Dawn was standing there in shock, looking down at her teammates as Alpha tried to hook them up to some monitors. 'What happened?' he gasped, getting a look at the other two.

There was absolutely no colour in their costumes, just a pale featureless grey. It was as if the pigment had just been washed out of them. 'It's like Dydtrax sucked the life from them.' Dawn whispered, never taking her eyes off them.

'Their life-forces are almost none existent.' Alpha announced. I'm setting up a life-support system to keep them going, but I don't know if it will work.' Tommy fought down his feelings. He'd had Rangers in danger before and knew if he let his emotions get the better of him it wouldn't help

Dawn tears standing in her eyes just stood there in shock. 'Are you alright?' Tommy asked, concerned almost as much for her as her team.

She shook her head violently. 'I just kelt there. I couldn't, I saw her coming and I just sat there next to Faith...'

'I know how you feel.' He admitted. 'I can't tell you the amount of times I got there that fraction too late, or wasn't fast enough to stop someone from being hurt. I won't lie to you, you'll feel responsible for it. Even more so with hindsight, but you have to believe me, you did everything you could.'

Finally she looked at him. 'You can't know that.' she hissed before turning back to the others. After a deep breath Dawn spoke again, in a tone that sent shivers up Tommy's spine. 'Is this what it's like? You spend all your time worrying what might happen and when it comes down to it you freeze?'

'Not always.' Tommy said supportingly, but she wasn't listening.

'I used to think it would be cool, when I was a kid you know. Super powers, kicking ass and taking names, how could it not? Then I grew up.' Her face was grave. 'I found out what it meant to be a hero. It meant sacrifice and I didn't think I could do that.'

Tommy knew she was talking about her sister, they'd fought for long enough to know what it meant to sacrifice. 'And now your asking why?'

Dawn shook her head 'No, I know why. Now. I used to think it was because it was the right thing to do, like they say in the comic books, but it's not. It's not because it's noble, or compassionate, it's not even for popularity. It's because we can't stop.' Tommy frowned, not quite understanding what she was saying.

'It's like were addicted, we just keep fighting because we don't know how to stop.' Dawn's voice dropped to to a whisper, dripping with self loathing. 'We're not the only people in the world, but we pretend it's our job to protect it. All the time finding new and wackier ways to kill ourselves.'

Tommy smiled, 'It's not like that and you know it. You do it because there is no one else. That's the most important part of being a Ranger, being one of the few that can.'

'And then there's the price.' Dawn said in that same self-pitying whisper. 'We go on living while everyone around us die.' Not for the first time Tommy wondered just what Dawn had faced in her young life.

'You don't really believe that, do you?'

'I can't keep paying.' Dawn admitted and Tommy spun on her. Just in time to see her strike a pose, crying 'Back in action!'

She was going in alone against a demon that had beaten two other Rangers.

* * *

Dawn landed back in the City, not far from where Faith and Cassie went down. People were still keeping off the streets, not that Dawn could blame them. It was their job to save the lazy selfish cowards and they had failed.

Dawn was the only one left and she was tired of it. Tara, Anya and even her own mother had paid for her curse. Buffy too and even thought she had come back it was obvious she'd end up the same way. Now Cassie and Faith had paid, it wasn't fair . Cassie didn't deserve it, and neither did Faith. Not now.

Once, it felt like a long time ago now, Dawn had been afraid of Faith and a little sorry to. She hadn't forgotten why, but she had forgiven her for it. Both of them had lives to lead and it was because of her they were going to die.

Oh Dr Oliver could pretend that it wasn't, he didn't know the full story. no one in town did, They hadn't even told Faith, to Buffy and the gang it didn't matter. Most of them had forgotten, but she hadn't.

No matter how far she ran it would still be an important part of her, still haunting her. Her curse. The fact she was a Ranger proved it. Now she knew there was only one way out. No one else would have to pay for what the monks had done.

Dydtrax hadn't gone far, probably still gloating. Dawn snarled as she stepped out into the street; 'Where'd you go!' the Green Ranger shouted. 'Come on Demon, I'm back and I'm waiting!'

'And I thought you ran off to hide!' Dydtrax laughed, coming out from behind a car. The green skinned demoness was smirking. 'But I don't see your friends little girl, where are they?'

'You damn well know.' Dawn hissed, drawing the Dragon Flute.

Dydtrax threw her head back and laughed; 'And you've come alone? Come on then green witch, let's see how long you last.'

'Long enough to tear you apart.' She shouted and charged, right in to what felt like a brick wall. It picked Dawn up off her feet and threw her back like she was nothing. Rolling back to her feet the Green Ranger charged again, only to be picked up and thrown away again. This time into a car the exploded beneath her.

Both times the demoness hadn't laid a finger on her, she hadn't even gotten close. Dydtrax stood there, smirking while she tossed Dawn helplessly. 'That's new.' Dawn shouted, tightening her grip on the Flute.

Dydtrax chuckled. 'You should have been more careful, because I haven't even started yet.' With a flick of her wrist Dydtrax sent another car spinning towards the Ranger.

Leaping out of the way Dawn kicked off from the oncoming car and charged again. She was expecting another car, or something else heavy to come from the side. Instead the very ground rumpled beneath her and bucked. Throwing her feet from under her. Rolling to one side Dawn dug in deep with her Flute, pulling herself forward across a road that rippled like a ocean beneath her.

Fighting the near constant pummelling across her stomach Dawn moved, inch by inch, for the demoness. Ready to rip into the demon bitch with every thing she had. Out of nowhere the ground calmed, leaving her gasping for breath as she tried to stand. Before she could even starry though Dydtrax used her powers on her.

Flinging Dawn into the air the Green Ranger couldn't stop herself from flying into the side of a building. Shattering glass and concrete before being thrown out and into the building opposite. Dydtrax was just too powerful, tossing Dawn about without breaking a sweat.

Grabbing an exposed rebar Dawn held on for dear life, Dydtrax's power pulling her away. With her legs waving in the air the Green Ranger saw a shard of broken glass and had an idea. The demoness could easily throw her around, but what if she could only move one thing at once.

Dawn had left her Flute buried in the blacktop, without that she had to improvise with the glass. Pulling with all her strength Dawn got close enough to pick up the shard. As her grip slipped and the Green Ranger was sent tumbling through the air she threw it.

Either she was lucky or her Ranger powers helped with the aim. Either way she was on target and Dydtrax didn't expect it coming. The sharp piece of glass distracted her long enough for Dawn to crash through the third floor of the building, roll and dive behind a pillar. Hoping against hope that Dydtrax could only move what she could see.

Kneeling in the abandoned offices of some company or another Dawn had time to think. Up until today Dydtrax had been playing with them, letting them get overconfident. That much was obvious. Now she was alone and, unless she could find another handy piece of broken glass, unarmed against a villain that she couldn't get close to.

If she still had her gun it might have been an improvement, but after Tretrax smashed it she'd relied on her Flute. If she had planned to survive this it might have been an idea to have Dr Oliver get her a new one.

A sudden tearing scream drew her attention back to the present. Dydtrax didn't need to see her to throw something. This something was a whole van, tossed through the window and demolishing the whole floor. If it wasn't' for her Ranger powers Dawn wouldn't have been able to react nearly as fast. Jumping to her feet Dawn ran out of the building and through another window.

Landing in the street Dawn stood up and found herself next to Dydtrax, for a moment they looked at each other in shock before Dawn tried a sidekick. The demoness jumped back just in time and swiped. The Green Ranger was just fast enough to dodge. For a couple of minutes they danced like that, neither hitting the other as they blocked or dodged each other.

Dawn thought she was keeping Dydtrax off balance, at least enough to stop her using her powers, but she was wrong. In the middle of a punch the demoness flicked her wrist, flinging a lamppost into Dawn. With a contemptuous twist the metal bent around Dawn like a vice, pinning her arms to her side as she was dragged down.

'Finished playing?' Dydtrax laughed as Dawn struggled, then with one armoured boot she forced the Green Ranger down. It wasn't just the psychic power, Dydtrax was now super-strong as well

Crushed underfoot Dawn cursed, she wasn't strong enough to fight Dydtrax, but she hadn't been anywhere near this powerful earlier. There was something else happening here. Using her powers Dydtrax pulled Dawn to her knees and laughed, turning a clear crystal that hung around her neck. 'It's been fun witch, but now it's time I ended this.'

The crystal glowed and in that instant Dawn knew. On the back of the demoness's gauntlet sat a blue sapphire, the same size and shape as the one around her neck. Dawn's eyes flicked to the back of the other hand and saw another one, this one black like onyx. It wasn't Dydtrax's powers she was fighting, it was Faith and Cassie's. Somehow she hadn't just stolen them, Dydtrax was using them.

Then, with horror, Dawn realised just what was happening. It was her turn. Tendrils of green energy snaked out from her costume and into the clear crystal, that began to take on an unhealthy shade. This wasn't death, this was worse.

Dawn had thought, she had hoped, that dying would release her from it. That no one else would be hurt because of her. If Dydtrax stole the Key no one would be free. The demoness wouldn't care what happened them and with that power she would be able to do anything she wanted. No one would be safe, no one.

She couldn't let that happen. Not to anyone, but she couldn't move. It wasn't only the lamppost, whatever magic was stealing her power also froze her in place. Still she knew she had to do something. Almost trembling Dawn tore her gaze from the crystal and focused on the demoness's face. She was laughing, after all she had done the demonic bitch was laughing at her.

That was the final straw, Dawn didn't need a weapon. As soon as she could move the smallest inch she was going to reach down her neck and rip out what passed for her heart. She had never been so angry in her life, all the little cut's and wounds she'd picked up since the monks made her called out for vengeance and she knew what to do with it. Screaming in rage and pain Dawn threw everything she had, all her power and energy and hate, at the crystal. If it wanted her power it was going to get it and then some.

Glaring at Dydtrax Dawn saw her flinch at the scream and then try to pull back, but she was just as frozen. Still Dawn threw her power into the crystal, more and more and she didn't care how much. Then it happened, Dawn felt it more than heard. A crack, somewhere deep inside the crystal grew.

Everything changed. The crystal couldn't take the awesome power Dawn was focusing on it.

Rather than hold back the Green Ranger kept going, she sent everything she had into it and then some. The cracks grew faster and faster. 'No!' Dydtrax screamed. 'What have you done!'

The crystal broke.

The energy was realised and everything went Green.

Dawn knew she was in the middle of an explosion, but couldn't feel it. There was no heat, just the bright green light that surrounded her and a hollow roaring. She could feel that it was more than just light. It was alive, a part of her. Not just a part but her, it was the Key. For the first time she could feel it, it's energy and scale.

Like flexing a muscle she didn't know she had Dawn tensed. Pulling the Key back inside was like holding her breath under water, every part wanted to be free but she couldn't let it. The energy flowed back into her, but it was still there. Now that she knew about it always would. Ready to be tapped.

It might have been a curse, but it was hers and Dawn knew now she could direct it. Aiming it at whatever got in her way, or tried to hurt someone who didn't deserve it. If this was a curse she was going to bring it down on Dydtrax like a ton of bricks.

The demoness was picking herself up off the ground a couple of hundred yards away. 'What… what are you?' she gasped before pulling the crystal from around her neck. It looked like it had frosted over, but it was really covered with thousands of tiny cracks that went deep inside. The tiniest tap might have broken it into a million pieces 'That's, that's impossible.' Dydtrax gasped. 'What kind of witch are you?' she asked.

'I'm the Green Ranger.' Dawn shouted, the Power screaming through her veins. 'And you don't know the first thing about me.' Shaping the energy, moulding a small part of it, Dawn forged a glowing ball of power in her right hand. Like a pitcher in baseball, running on pure Ranger instinct, she threw it at the stunned Dydtrax.

Her aim was a little of and the explosion detonated behind the demoness. It was enough to almost force them to their feet and more than enough to give Dawn time to turn and grab her Flute.

Dydtrax was either desperate or thought she could do more damage by throwing a fireball at Dawn. Spinning the flute around and between her fingers Dawn raised it just in time to play it. Strengthening her shield and letting the fireball hit harmlessly.

Reaching out Dydtrax changed tactic back to moving cars with Cassie's stolen powers, only this time Dawn wasn't having any of it. Running her hand over the Flute's blade she charged it and slashed down. A beam of emerald energy scythed through the air, hitting the outstretched gauntlet and the black gemstone mounted on it.

At first the Green Ranger thought she had made a mistake and should have aimed the slice at the other one. Only to smirk in triumph as Dydtrax folded up, clutching her hand. The car fell like a stone before it even had a chance to get moving. She'd destroyed what had taken Faith's powers and it had somehow effected Cassie's.

Before she could reflect on that Dydtrax tried again, but even using two hands could only just raise the same car. Dawn wasn't going to waste the chance and charged. When she was close enough she jumped and spun, it was a flying roundhouse that caught the demoness in the chest. The blow didn't just stagger her, it sent her backwards. Tumbling across the ground, much like Dawn had in the air earlier.

Dawn didn't let up, almost flying after the demoness Dawn brought the Flute down across the sapphire. Just like the other two it broke, all colour vanishing from it in a flash. Cursing loudly Dydtrax backed off, looking desperately for a way out. Dawn didn't give her one.

Without the stolen powers Dydtrax wasn't anywhere near powerful enough to face an angry Green Ranger running on full power. Kicking her swiftly in the head Dawn beat Dydtrax down and kept beating. Braking a horn, busting her nose and splitting a lip. It wasn't until Dydtrax stopped moving Dawn realised what she was doing. She could have destroyed the demoness long ago. Holding herself back the Green Ranger looked down, almost relived to see she was still alive, or close as close too as she could be.

'No, I won't kill you.' Dawn stepped back, breathing heavily. 'I won't do this.' catching her breath she made a decision. 'Go, get out of here and take a message. Tell Tretrax and whatever power he works for that this is it. No matter what they send, who they are, I will stop them. Whatever they want with this City, with this world, I'm willing to do anything to save it. This is all the mercy I have in me. Just get out of here.'

Dydtrax looked up, the one eye not swollen shut blinked. 'You're letting me live? The worse you could do is kill me…' but Dawn couldn't. It was one thing to destroy the minions, she wasn't sure they were anything other than attack dogs, but Dydtrax was different. She might not have a soul, but she was intelligent. She could still change.

'That wouldn't solve anything.' Dawn told her. 'This way neither of us lose.' If she was half as smart as Dawn hoped it might just be over. She turned to leave when the demoness leapt at her.

Dawn had let her guard down and wasn't ready for it. Dydtrax must have been desperate and more afraid of whoever pulled the strings than her. Rolling away the Green Ranger struggled to push the terrified creature off. Finally finding the right leverage Dawn got a leg between them and pushed Dydtrax off.

A backwards roll later and Dawn was ready. 'I'll do it.'

'All you can do is kill me.' Dydtrax hissed and clawed herself back to her feet. Dawn knew she could get away from it now. Charging the Flute again Dawn knew what to do, focusing her power she struck. 'See yah' She shouted with a sweeping backhand.

For a moment there was nothing but Dawn and Dydtrax, the Flute moving so fast it left a glowing green wake.

Then the moment was gone and the Green Ranger and Demoness had switched places. Standing up straight she sheathed the Flute, behind her Dydtrax exploded in a green fireball. Sighing, Dawn could finally relax.

She might be alone, but she was still the protector of the City and beyond. She owed it to her friends and couldn't let anyone else die because of it.

Dawn almost wasn't surprised when Tretrax blasted her off her feet. The demon general didn't give her chance to recover though. Jumping down from a rooftop he landed, one foot on Dawn's chest. Something inside cracked.

'Thank you, Ranger.' He growled. 'I was wondering what to do with my 'Dear Sister'.' His oversized sword hovered over Dawn's neck. 'Now that just leaves you and the Warlord's conquest of this world is assured.'

'I think you miss-counted.' Someone else called out and Dawn's jaw dropped. As large as life Faith, in full jet Black Ranger costume, strolled down the street.

Tretrax turned to face the Slayer, sword ready to swing down. 'Have to say; that's a nice sword,' Faith laughed, 'But have you seen this? Power Axe!' Out of nowhere the Black Ranger pulled a huge black and gold axe.

She was still too far away, but Faith went on guard with her new weapon. 'You think that ridiculous thing could stop me?' he sneered.

'Yep, but it doesn't have to.'

'Power Lance!' Cassie cried, after using Faith's distraction to get close. The silver and blue power weapon slashed across Tretrax's face, staggering him. Moving far too quickly the Blue Ranger spun and thrust her Staff between his legs. Twisting and jumping backwards Dawn's roommate got enough leverage to trip Tretrax up and off from Dawn.

'You're alive!' Dawn gasped, 'I thought, I thought I was alone.'

'When we've finished you'll want to be.' Cassie said, kneeling beside her. 'Feels like you've got some broken ribs, a bit of a bruising but you'll be fine. After I've had a chance to heal you.'

'What about…?' Dawn began to ask, looking at Tretrax as he rose to his feet. Far too close for comfort.

However Faith interrupted, an explosion of black energy caught him in the chest. Staggering the demon general and leaving a massive burn on his leather armour. 'Like it, my Power Axe converts into a heavy cannon.' the Black Ranger boasted.

Faced with two full powered Rangers, both armed with brand new weapons, and one that could probably still stand at a pinch, Tretrax ran.

* * *

Tommy tried to keep from laughing with relief. After Dawn had shattered the crystals Cassie and Faith's powers had snapped back with a vengeance. Before he could blink twice they were back on their feet and watching the Viewing Globe along with him.

Faith's choice of words when she figured out what had happened had made her fellow Ranger blush. The pair of them teleported out when Tretrax made his move.

After he escaped the three girls beamed back to the Command Centre. Faith and Cassie had barely materialised before they stared shouting at Dawn. 'What were you thinking?' Faith cried.

'I didn't know she could use your powers.' Dawn protested, taking off her helmet and wincing. The brunette had a sheen of sweat and a pained look on her face. Obvious signs of a hard fight. Tommy had watched, helplessly, wondering if that was how Zordon felt all those years ago. Unable to do anything but watch as young people sacrificed themselves for some greater good.

'You didn't have to, that bitch took me and Cass out by touching us. Didn't you even think about that?'

Dawn shied away from answering as Cassie put a hand on her ribs. 'Oww'

'Shut up you big baby.' the Blue Ranger scolded her. 'Three broken ribs, two this side. One the other.'

'You can tell that just by touch?' Tommy asked

'Yeah, kinda freaky though. It's like what's wrong just pops into my head.' She shrugged then seemed to focus.

Dawn suddenly yelped in pain. 'What was that?'

'Oh, gotta set the bone.' Cassie explained. 'I'll try to be more careful.'

'Thanks.' Dawn hissed with bitter sarcasm.

'You still haven't answered my question.' Faith pointed out, sounding more than a little angry.

'I… I guessed you're powers would come back if I defeated her.' She lied not too convincingly. From the look Faith gave her she wasn't believing it any more than Tommy was. 'I didn't know how long Alpha's life support thing would last and thought it was your only chance. Yahhh!'

'Oh sorry.' Cassie said sarcastically. 'My bad.'

'You did that deliberately.'

'Who me?'

Smiling Tommy backed off. He was supposed to be the mentor, guiding them. He wasn't one of the team, he was support. That's how it had to be. Besides he had other things on the mind, he'd seen what happened when Dydtrax had tried to take Dawn's powers.

This wasn't the first time Rangers had their Powers stolen, but it was the first time the Power had ever overloaded like that. Then there was the energy orb she had thrown. Back when he was under Rita's spell Tommy could summon them too, that was when he had access to her magical reserves. That meant whatever was powering her coin was not only awesome but clearly magical in nature.

Usually when he needed answers he had them, or could find them when he knew what questions to ask. Right now he didn't even have that. Wishing for Zordon wasn't going to help and if tommy was going to find anything out he was going to have to start with the next best thing. Tommy was going to have to look for his archives.

End Secrets and Lies Part II


	13. Chapter 13

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Wider World Part I:- Arrivals  
Chapter One

Authors Note:-  
I can't guarantee everyone reading this knows who Sari Sumdac is. Don't worry about that, I'l be dealing with a full introduction during this "episode" but if you want too look her up be my guest.

* * *

Sari Sumdac looked around the street, trying to keep out of everyone's way. Yesterday her improvised Space Bridge had spat her out into this world, and she already knew what she was looking for.

For such a silly name these Rangers might just have been the help she needed to save her world. Both of them.

Eight months earlier

It wasn't the first time Sari had come before the Autobot Council. That had been when Optimus had refused the rank of Magnus. Standing there with the Allspark on a chain around his neck and Magnus Hammer in hand he brushed off the councils praise. Insisting he was just a Prime Optimus agreed to have a voice on the council and leave it at that until Ultra Magus was repaired

This time was different though, this time the whole council was focused on her. 'It's a freak, and should be banished from Cybertron!' Sentinel Prime insisted, banging hard on the desk.

Behind her she heard Bumblebee whisper; 'You're the one that should be banished, slag-head.' Sentinel still had a place on the council as the head of the Elite Guard, but after his almost disastrous tenure as temporary Magnus no one was going to follow him again.

'We all know your opinion on organics Sentinel Prime.' Alpha Trion sighed, 'but do you have anything other to add to this discussion?' Sari didn't know the ancient Autobot very well, but he seemed like a nice old man.

'So far all we've told our fellow Autobots is that this… this thing is a Microbot. If the public found out what she… what it was there'd be general chaos!' he banged on his table as behind her Bulkhead revved his engine in anger.

Truth be told she didn't blame the jerk-bot. He wasn't the only one who wouldn't understand. Most of the organic aliens the Autobots had made contact with had been monsters, or icky gloopy things, or things that did eat metal. It was only her friends that had spent time talking to humans and understood them. There were more than a few that wouldn't accept her. Same way humans wouldn't accept her if they knew she wasn't like them.

It had struck her then that really she was stuck somewhere between, too much of one to be the other.

'That may be so,' agreed Alpha Trion. 'It may also be said that all machines are mindless drones, or violent evil Decepticons. Assigning sweeping statements to a entire species is the result of a faulty or deficient processor.'

Ratchet stifled a laugh and Sentinel spluttered as Optimus stood up. Even though he wasn't officially in charge the council behaved like he was. Coughing uncomfortably Sari noticed him glance at her. 'I think we're getting of topic. While I'm glad to see the council taking an interest I don't think Sari's nature is something we can discuss here. Can I ask that we move on?'

'Quite right Optimus Prime.' Alpha Trion nodded. 'The issue we are here to discuss is your proposal for an official Alliance with the peoples of the planet Earth.'

Optimus nodded, not looking anymore comfortable. 'As the council knows my crew and I were on Earth for several years, and made some good friends.'

'Oh get to the point Optimus.' Sentinel sighed.

'The point is, through an alliance with Earth, it might be possible to harvest enough energon to return Cybertron to it's golden age.'

Sari watched as the council reacted in shock. 'How is this possible?' Preceptor asked, stunned.

Optimus pressed a button on his desk and a screen came on. 'Earth, as a world, orbits a standard star. While it lacks the technology many humans have theorised ways of harnessing the power of that star. Currently using crude, planet based, 'solar panels'. With our knowledge and their theories it would be possible to build solar satellites. A network of collectors taking ambient energy and harvesting it.'

The other council members looked at each other before Alpha Trion stood up. 'Optimus Prime, as temporary Magnus and member with the most experience with Organics the Council agrees that it falls to you to forge this alliance. You, and your friends may do so with our blessing.'

Present

Sari looked up into the sky, wondering if there was a Cybertron here. If there was what would they think of Earth. Were they all bigots like Sentinel or open like Optimus.

Sighing she walked on, she had a mission to complete. If she was going to save her Earth and her Cybertron she needed to find these Rangers.

* * *

Tretrax was thrown across the cave. The shadowy form of The Warlord flickering in rage, 'How could you let this happen! If there is only three of them it should have taken only a couple of moments to destroy them'

'Dread Warlord,' Tretrax began. 'It was my traitorous half-sister. She refused to heed my warnings and lead Rockthorn to defeat.'

'Yet you did nothing.'

'There was nothing I could do.' the General pleaded. 'By the time I knew what she was planning it was too late. They had already summoned their giant beasts.'

'Is all you have to bring me excuses?' the image shuddered. 'What of Dydtrax, where is she and why does she not tell me all this herself?'

'She too is destroyed, Great One.'

'She too?' he hissed. 'I would have thought she, of all people, would have escaped.'

'No, Warlord, she attempted to steal their power for her own. With Vetori gemstones.'

That got his attention. 'Truly, a daring plan. Yet she still failed?'

'She underestimated them.' Tretrax couldn't keep the sneer from his lips. 'Their power was too great for her to control and she was defeated. I will not be so foolish.'

The wavering image of the Warlord sat down on the rock throne. 'Perhaps where brute strength has failed cunning is required. Return Tretrax, another will conquer this world.'

The General jumped to his feet. 'Warlord, no! I beg you, these Rangers have insulted me. I will have my revenge I swear it.'

'One last attempt then. Defeat them anyway you see fit and this world could still be yours. Otherwise A'Zores will be the one to replace you.' With that the image faded away and Tretrax snarled.

* * *

Cassie and Dawn both had a free period. Which was good news because Faith had called them that morning. She wanted them both at the Coffee shop in the City for some reason. Cassie didn't mind, after what they had all been though in the last few weeks she needed a break from demons, magic and powers.

It was still amazing to her that this was how Dawn and Faith had lived their lives. Well almost, at least without the Ranger Powers. For all it's wonder and advancement Earth always seemed to be on the brink of an apocalypse.

'What is the plural of apocalypse anyway.' Cassie asked, suddenly curious.

'I thought we weren't talking about work. Dawn teased before shrugging 'There isn't one. At least we haven't come up with one. Other than Tuesday.'

'Tuesday?'

'Yep, don't ask me why but it always seems to happen on a Tuesday. Anyway I think the reason is there's only supposed to be one.'

'So how many have you seen?' Cassie asked and Dawn smiled that sad smile of her's

'We don't count them.' She told her as they went inside. Cassie could believe that. Her Uncle Jack had done much the same, but there was a difference. Dawn could count it in lives and friends lost. Even though she'd been caught up inhere own grief at the time Cassie knew her mothers loss had hit Sam and the others hard too. It felt like she had lost the more friends.

As they made their way to the counter Cassie looked around the coffee shop. Given that it was the middle of the afternoon and a week day it wasn't surprising that there wasn't that meny people in. There was a guy, in a business suit, typing away on a cheap looking laptop. A couple of Ranger Fans arguing over a map and a girl with red hair, dark skin and a yellow dress.

The girl looked completely out of place, but before she could say anything Dawn noticed something else. 'She's not here.'

'Huh?'

'Faith, she's not in'. Dawn pointed out. Cassie looked around again, her roommate was right.

'I'll get the coffee.' Cassie offered. 'You go find a seat.'

'It's not exactly crowded.' Dawn shrugged as they waited.

'Hi guys.' the clerk said smiling as she turned to them. Cassie had to blink as she realised who it was.

'Faith?' Dawn blurted out, 'What are you, have you got a job here?'

The Black Ranger laughed; 'Oh the looks on your faces, yeah I got a job.'

'But, how? I mean why?' Dawn stammered

Faith shrugged, 'It beats sitting around a motel room doing nothing. Besides I need the cash.'

'Watchers council stingy on the check?' Cassie smiled, remembering Dawn's grumblings earlier in the week. It seemed to her that for an international organisation trying to save the world from monsters they sure didn't like spending any money.

'Ever since Giles took over the accounts it's like the great depression.' Dawn agreed. She looked to Cassie, 'I was going to get a hot chocolate what do you want.'

'Same,' she nodded. 'That is if Faith doesn't poison us.'

'I make no promises. Go find a seat I'll bring them to you.'

'Really, thanks.'

'Thank me with a tip.' Faith teased and turned back to the percolator. Sharing a look the two roommates quickly found a seat near the window and watched the her.

She wasn't exactly struggling with the bronze thing that covered half the wall but they could both tell if it made one wrong move the Slayer's patience would snap and the whole contraption would go flying.

After a couple of minutes Faith, looking quite pleased with herself, put two large cups on a tray and brought them over. 'And there we go.'

'You all alone up there?' Dawn asked

'The boss is out back, she's keeping an eye on me ,but it's alright. New staff and all that.' Cassie took a mouthful of chocolate and was surprised.

She hadn't really expected Faith to poison her, but it was really quite good. 'I better get back.' Faith pointed out. 'Talk to you later, alright.' They nodded and let her get back to work.

After another mouthful Cassie sat back. Dawn was looking at the table, frowning. 'The Chocolate's good.' Cassie said, trying to get her attention.

'Huh?' Dawn asked 'Oh yes the chocolate.'

'Something wrong?'

Dawn shrugged, 'There's something I want to talk to you about. How much do you know about your… trick.'

'Trick?' Cassie blinked before she understood. 'Oh you mean… Well just what told you. I got sick once, while I was ill I could do things. Then, when I got better, I couldn't.' It was the truth, as far as she could go with it.

'It's not magic, it can't be. Magic needs chants, focus, emotional control, the whole nine yards. You just do it, but I need to know how.'

'Why?' Cassie asked, sounding a bit more accusatory than she wanted.

'It's what happened with Dydtrax. As soon as she lost Faith's strength she couldn't use your… trick either. It's like she needed one for the other.'

Cassie sat back. 'Why, I don't.'

'Maybe you do.' Dawn said frowning hard. 'You know magic can do a lot of things, things you don't think are possible, but it can't break the laws of physics. What if, what if you can't either.' She leaned forward. 'You've never tried lifting anything like a car, or a person have you?'

It was Cassie's turn to frown. 'No I haven't. I wouldn't want to either.'

Dawn grinned 'Why not?'

'It was all I could do to move after helping that little girl' she whispered. 'Who knows what might happen if I try anything like that.'

'I think I do. No matter how powerful you can't change the laws of physics and isn't one of those laws that every action has an equal and opposite reaction?' Dawn's grin grew as the implications settled on Cassie. 'Don't you see, the reason you won't lift a car is because you can't, but Faith can with her strength.

'No, no, no.' Cassie shook her head. 'Then how did I heal the girl. I wasn't hurt like she was. just tired.'

'Bone tired, dead tired.' Dawn pointed out. 'I'm not sure, but I don't think you moved anything. I think you used some sort of energy.'

And energy can't be created it can only be changed. You're saying I changed some sort of energy…'

'Changed, or maybe channeled. I think that's how your powers work. You can channel energies Cassie.

Cassie tried not to gasp as she remembered something. 'I think you're right. When I was ill I had a fever. It was a bad one, my mom tried everything but it didn't work. Then I picked up a chess piece, one of those magnetic ones, with my powers. I was able to put the heat from the fever into it. I didn't even have to touch it I could just make the heat flow from my head into the floating knight.' It made a frightening sort of sense. 'So if I say try to lift a car or something it wouldn't work because I don't have the energy, but because Faith does that demon bitch could use both.'

Dawn nodded, 'And it means we now know how to strengthen your powers.'

'We do? How?'

'Exercise, training. I'm not saying with your powers, without them.'

Cassie realised what Dawn was getting at and stopped her. 'You're not about to go all Watcher on me are you?'

'What? No, I was just thinking things like morning jogs and stuff to keep you in shape.'

'Oh,' Cassie sighed. 'just what I need more exercise.' Then she saw someone cross the street and all thoughts of physical exertion vanished.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c had just gotten the police report from a very unhappy Mayor. The middle-aged bureaucrat wasn't supposed to be there, but somehow they'd heard the two of them were there and raced down.

They had wanted to know just what the Army was doing about the Rangers using their City as a battlefield. It had taken all of Daniel's patience not to snap after the first twenty minutes. It was the tall Jaffa warrior that eventually dealt with the problem.

Leaving quickly the pair of them made their way into the City proper. Jack had sent them to find out what they could about the place while Vala and Cameron were on the Odyssey in orbit. They were to beam them up at the first sign of danger and observe. Hopefully between their near constant scanning and Daniel's research they'd get somewhere.

'Daniel Jackson, is that not Cassandra Fraiser in the window of that building.' Teal'c asked, distracting him.

Looking over Daniel frowned. 'It is, what is she doing here?'

'Does she not attend the local University?'

'Well yes,' Daniel blinked. 'But I though she'd be in class.' Quickly looking both ways he crossed the road and went into the Cafe. Closely followed by Teal'c.

She'd seen them crossing and stood up as he got inside. Waving them over Daniel couldn't help but notice her whisper something to the girl she was with. 'Daniel! Teal'c! What are you doing in Amethyst?'

He couldn't tell her the truth, not with her friend sitting there, so he came up with the next best thing. 'I read a paper recently by a local lecturer, it caught my interest and Teal'c offered to come with me. A bit of a holiday, weren't counting on the local celebrities though.'

'Oh you mean those costumed weirdos.' Cassie's friend rolled her eyes. 'You know I though I left that sort of wackiness in California, its even worse here though. Hi I'm Dawn Summers, Cassie's roommate.' the girl smiled

'Hello.' Daniel shook her hand. 'I'm Daniel Jackson and this is my friend Teal'c.'

'That's Doctor Daniel Jackson.' Cassie said proudly. 'He and Teal'c work with the air force. They were with the team that found me after what happened to my home.' That took him him by surprise. 'After they kept in touch though my mum.'

Daniel had to be very careful at that point, her casual admission meant Cassie must have told her friend a version of the truth. Just how much she had gone into was going to be difficult. 'I wouldn't have guessed you two were army.' Summers said surprised.

'Oh we're not.' Daniel said thinking on his feet. 'We're sort of attached, to the Air Force. I'm actually a linguist and Teal'c…'

'I am an expert tracker and guide.' Teal'c announced as Daniel floundered. 'and I am honoured to meet you Dawn Summers.'

'Same here.' the brunette girl grinned even wider and turned to Daniel. 'Linguist huh, how many languages do you speak?'

'Urm, twenty four, twenty five.' he admitted, caught off guard again.

Summers let out an impressed whistle. 'I can only do six, kinda stuck on Welsh at the moment.'

Cassie burst out laughing and explained; 'Dawn takes archeology and ancient languages. She'd be as good as you in a few years.'

'Not really.' She said and Daniel watched as she shrugged of the praise. He'd have thought she was a art major, or another nurse. Not an archaeologist in training. 'But I'd love to run a few things by you one day, if you don't mind.' she asked.

'Urm, sure. If you want to. I mean I haven't got the best reputation and I'm usually running around to much to publish a paper but if you want to.'

'Ah, don't see why not.' Summers shrugged.

Stunned by the turn of events Daniel backed off. 'I'm going to get a coffee, you want something Teal'c.'

'A Hot Chocolate.' the Jaffa rumbled, earning a matching smirk from the two girls.

Beating a hasty retreat Daniel made his way to the counter where he could swear the young woman behind the counter was checking him out.

End Chapter One


	14. Chapter 14

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Wider World Part I:- Arrivals  
Chapter Two

Sari sipped at her hot chocolate and sat back. Over in the corner what the young techno-organic guessed was an extended family traded stories. She wondered what that would be like, lots of friends and family. The only family she ever had was her father and the only friends the Autobots. Now here she was, alone and so far way from even them.

Quickly crushing that thought Sari bit her bottom lip, she couldn't afford to cry in public, or to dwell on what had happened.

Eight months earlier

Sari looked out from Omega's front window. Earth hung there in the night sky, growing bigger as they got closer and closer. She grinned at the sight, even if she wasn't human it was still her home. Turning around she offered a smile at Optimus who grinned back.

'To tell you the truth I'm glad to be back.' The red and blue robot admitted.

'Really?' she laughed.

Optimus nodded. 'When I was a cadet I day dreamed of standing before the council, a champion. I would have lead a great battle with the Elite Guard, defeating Decepticons after a bitter struggle. Then, after what happened to Elitea… well by the time I met you I had already given up on it. Some dreams don't stand up well to reality. Now it's come true I should have been more careful about what I wished for.'

Sari wasn't sure what he meant, 'So why are you happy to be back?'

'If I'm honest I'm one among several down there. Back on Cybertron I am the hero, not the others. It's me that they pay attention to, I feel like I'm some sort of legend that I have to live up to. I can't do that.'

Sari laughed and was about to say something when Ratchet cursed behind them. 'By Primus!'

Optimus looked up and gasped; 'Sari, don't look!' he whispered urgently, but it was too late she already had.

At first she thought it was the wrong planet. They were a lot closer now and from what she could see it couldn't have been Earth. Dirty great clouds billowed out of craters easily visible from space. Whole continents were surrounded in ruddy red bands and made of nothing but charred ash. Thousands of fires, swallowing whole forests, sparkled in the night side of the planet.

It was the end of the world and all she could think about was her dad. 'What, what happened here?' she gasped.

Present

Sari shook here head to clear it and quietly brush away a tear. She couldn't let that happen to this Earth. The Warlord and his forces had to be stopped. Quickly finishing the drink she stood up, pulling a few notes from her pocket.

She felt a little guilty about that, it wasn't really stealing because no one had really lost anything, but that didn't make it legal either. The cash machine had been friendly and it was only a minor thing for her and her abilities to convince it to give her a little spending money. If anyone checked there wouldn't be any record. Still it wasn't her money and if they did notice they might just pull the machine apart to find out what happened. It didn't deserve that, so she hoped for it's sake they didn't check.

Leaving what she guessed was a good enough tip Sari nodded to the waitress and left. She wasn't three steps from the door before an internal alarm went crazy.

* * *

Tretrax hissed as he paced a path in the solid rock. A'Zores was the up and coming general. He'd already conquered seven dimensions in the name of the Warlord. The very thought that a Converted could succeed where he, Tretrax; General of almost twenty Earths, had failed. It was enough to send him into a rage. Tretrax had lead armies personally thought fire, magic and technology. That pretender, that half-breed, hadn't dreamed of the sort of carnage he revelled in.

The Warlord knew Tretrax hated the dilettante and was using that hatred. They both knew it and they both knew it would work. He would already have let into action if he had thought of what to do, but experience had shown that without careful planning he'd lose

These Rangers had faced armies, designed to tire them out. Rockthorn's shear force and Dydtrax's deviousness. Each time coming back stronger, more powerful and skilled than before. Everything he did just seemed to strengthen them. He needed a new tactic, one that they couldn't expect, or adapt to.

Silently he ran through everything he had at his disposal, none were useful. It would take too much time and effort to summon his larger forces. By the time they had crossed the dimensions the Warlord's patience would have exhausted and the Rangers would be more powerful than ever.

Then it came to him, there was a force close enough and big enough to make a difference. Humans weren't the only dominate species, and some worlds were more suited for hunting than conquering. Most Generals ignored those worlds, They were of vey little use to the Warlord after all and dominating them was a waste of effort. Tretrax on the other hand had often enjoyed taking the more difficult humans and toying with them. A hunting world was always a good place to watch them struggle.

One such world was practically next door, and had his most experienced gamekeeper at hand. Chuckling the Demon General threw out a clawed hand, rending reality and calling forth his servant.

* * *

Dawn grinned as Cassie tried to keep control of the conversation. Dr Jackson was a odd guy. She could tell he was good, picking up on a few little things she fired at him, but there was something off about him. He knew a little too much not to be an expert, the sort of person that could easily earn a five figure sum behind some lost desk in a museum somewhere. Happily translating books, carvings and whatever.

But he was in too good a shape, and there was something about him that reminded her of Giles. The same hidden depths and dangerous potential. He wasn't the sort of person that would be hiding behind a desk. He would be out there, up to his knees in a dig and finding just the wrong sort of artefact but he wouldn't be anywhere near an army.

Then there was Teal'c. He just sat back and watched, wearing a silly baseball cap pulled low and trying to hide a tribal tattoo. He wasn't doing a good job about it, Dawn could see it was there and could tell it was gold but she couldn't make it out. She didn't know what sort of group would need both a translator and a guide that would be anywhere near Canada.

In fact Dawn was having serious doubts that Cassie had ever been there. While there were things that didn't add up with her friends there were somethings that really didn't make sense with Dawn's super-evolved roommate.

That was going to have to wait, as Cassie tried to steer the conversation away from Daniel, Teal'c or why they were in town both their wrist watches bleeped their warning. 'What was that?' The large, dark skinned, man asked.

'Oh just a little reminder, so we don't miss classes.' Dawn lied quickly. 'We'd better get going.'

'Urm… yeah!' Cassie agreed. 'We've both got class, must get to class. Bye.' Grabbing their bags the two Rangers made a quick getaway. Dawn noticing that Faith had slipped out the back. Instead of going down the street the two of them met up with Faith in the alley.

'Let's beam out before your friends decide to follow.' The Slayer said rolling her sleeve up.

Landing in the Command Centre they found Alpha and Dr Oliver hunched over a set of controls. 'What's the sitch?' Dawn asked pulling her morpher from her bag.

'You're here! Good' Dawn's professor said before pointing to the Viewing Globe that was only showing static. 'It looks like Tretrax is up to his old games again, Alpha's picked up multiple readings. We're trying to track them down…'

Dawn saw it the same time he did. The static fizzled out and cleared, showing a group of something's slouching about. 'What the hell are those?' Cassie asked aloud.

'They kinda look like Oz did on a full moon, but it's daylight out.' Faith said, frowning

'Oz?' Dr Oliver asked.

'He's a werewolf, well lapsed now.' Dawn shrugged. 'But that's not what these are. I think these guys are Hell-hounds.'

'Hell-hounds.' Cassie winced. 'I thought those were supposed be big black dogs.'

Dawn shook her head, remembering her watcher training. 'That's familiars and sprit forms, Witches summon and use them for all sorts of things. These guys are the real deal, think of them like trained attack monkeys. Not to bright, but rabies isn't the worse thing to worry about.'

'Trained attack monkeys?' Faith repeated 'Demons made of rock and demon chicks that steal your life force. I thought things were wacky back in Sunnydale.'

Dr Oliver laughed; 'It's a normal week for me, you should have been around back when we had to deal with Tengu Warriors. Alright you three go,but you'd better be careful, Alpha's also picking up two big sources of evil energy, but we can't pin them down. If I had to guess Tretrax has more than just Hell-hounds left to throw at the City.'

'He's not aiming at the City.' Faith pointed out.

'Faith's right.' Cassie agreed. 'They're too far away from the centre. Its got to be a trap.'

Dawn nodded. 'But if we don't spring it we all know what will happen.' They did, Tretrax wasn't going to stop so neither could they. After a grave moment the other Rangers nodded. 'It's morphing time!'

'Dragonzord!'

'Mastodon!'

'Triceratops!'

Beaming to a quarry, just outside the city, the three of them landed and ran up the rim of the mine. Looking down they were met with a shock. 'What is this, amateur hour?' Faith asked, hefting her Power Axe.

Below, fighting off the Hell-hounds, was a girl in a pail yellow outfit and a helmet. It wasn't a Ranger costume, but it came close. She even had a mini-skirt, like some of them had. On the other hand they didn't have robotic helmets, or a nifty little backpack thing. 'I don't know who she is, but it looks like she can handle herself.' Cassie pointed out.

Faith snorted. 'Yeah, for an amateur. Wouldn't last two minutes against a real threat.'

Dawn decided to cut them off. 'Real or not she can't take them all on at once. Let's get down there.' she leapt down, aiming for one of the hounds with a good boot. Cassie and Faith were just behind, swinging their weapons.

Something crunched in the skull of the hound as Dawn's foot came down. The girl in yellow spun around. 'Power Rangers! I've been looking everywhere for you, should have know you'd turn up!' She put up a high block against another Hound, easily stopping it.

Dawn drew her Flute and struck at it's underside, instead of melting into a pile of goo these things just fell to the ground, leaving blood and guts like a normal beast. 'Yuck, I'm glad I don't have to pay a dry cleaning bill.' She winced as various fluids sprayed down her leg.

'I know what you mean.' The girl agreed. She was doing fairly well unarmed and despite Faith's scepticism she wasn't that bad a fighter. This close Dawn could see it wasn't just a helmet but the whole costume was mechanical. The cloth was some sort of flexible metal, with little joints at the elbows and knees. The helmet was yellow with two rabbit ears laid back. Dawn had no idea what they were for but looked sort of like pig tails. The girls face was covered with an armoured plate and her eyes were glowing bright blue.

Amateur she might have been, but she was equipped.

Faith and Cassie fought their way to them and the four of them got on ready.

'That's enough!' Someone shouted and the Hounds slouched back, growling at the four girls. Then from one direction they melted away, making a path for something that almost made Dawn throw up.

'Who invited Quasimodo's ugly brother.' Cassie quipped, sounding more that a little shaken. Dawn couldn't blame her, it looked like someone had shaven a Troll. It had a horrifyingly ugly mismatched face, with a mouth full of broken tusks. It's flat nose was pig like and shoved up one side and caveman brow jutted out almost as far as it's chin.

It was hunched over, one overly long arm knuckle dragging like a crutch. It's short stubby legs made it lope rather than walk. In it's shorter arm it dragged a long leather whip held to what looked like a log handle by a couple links of chain. In all it was perhaps the most barbaric monster Dawn had seen. 'Well then, I was expecting three pretties. Where did the fourth come from?'

'I don't think I want you to know.' the girl sounded at least as disturbed as Cassie had, but not as afraid.

"I know I don't.' The Blue Ranger whispered, backing off. Dawn knew they needed to do something, and quickly. Cassie wasn't going to be much use against this guy, not that Dawn could blame her. Between them she and Faith had faced worse, that meant it was gong to be their job.

* * *

Sari saw the Blue one take a step back, then the Green and Gold one spun the dagger thing in her hand and got into an en-guard position. 'Black, you're with me. Blue, you and our new friend keep the doggies busy.'

'Doggies?' Sari asked. 'You don't mean those things do you?'

'Stick with me.' The Blue one twisted her staff, broke it in two and charged some of the, whatever they were. Green and Black jumped, their own weapons swinging at the monstrous creature.

The Rangers were just as good as the news said. While the two of them kept the creature busy Blue, now with two weapons, was fighting to keep the "doggies" off her teammate's backs.

Now it was her turn, Ratchet's bypass still meant she couldn't activate her Energon blades, Thunder hammer or even her jump jets. The only thing she could do was activate her blasters. Flicking her hands she gave the mental command and they opened up. Sections slid away and repositioned, splitting and revealing a blue emitter. Ramping up the power Sari created two glowing balls of destructive power and fired. Scattering the shambling whatevers.

'Nice trick!' The Blue one shouted taking down another two. Sari wasn't sure why but every time a Ranger hit one of these things it exploded, sending the very dead thing spinning away. 'Help me keep them busy!'

'What about your friends, don't they need our help?' Sari looked. Somehow they'd forced the ringleader back and out of the circle of minions. Right then the Black one was being thrown about by the whip while the Green and Gold one was on it's back, trying to wrestle it to the ground.

'They'll be fine. They do this sort of thing all the time.' Blue laughed, trying to reassure her. Twisting the two staffs back into one she swept the legs out from under several attackers and then drew a pistol from her holster. Shooting each of them in quick succession.

Sari had to admit she was jealous, Not only did these guys have a colour scheme they kicked ass. They also had staffs, axes, daggers and now laser pistols, sure if she had access she had all sorts of cool toys too, but last time she did that she had almost overloaded and had stabbed Bumblebee thought the chest plate.

Ignoring that inward shudder Sari fired off another two blasts. Only a handful of these things remained and Blue was dealing with them. With her weapon united again she used it to pole-vault into the middle of them. A few short blows later and they were down

Sari ran up to them. 'Cool, now let's help your friends.'

The Blue Ranger shook her head. 'No chance, I'm not going anywhere near that thing. Besides They've got it under control.' Sari looked and had to agree.

* * *

Faith grunted as the ugly troll pulled on his whip, it was wrapped around the shaft of her axe good and tight and this guy was strong. Dawn was still trying in vain to pull him down and brake his grip.

It wasn't going well and sooner or later something was going to have to give, then something did. One of the chain links holding whip to it's handle snapped in two. and both of them were sent flying back. Faith, years of training and Ranger powers helped her roll to her feet instantly.

Dawn, also thanks to her Ranger powers, jumped. Narrowly avoiding being flattened. 'Ugh, I don't wan't to get that close again.' The Green Ranger hissed. 'I don't think this guy's heard of a bath.'

'I can smell him from here, thanks.' Faith joked, unwrapping the length of leather from her axe.

Raging the Troll snarled. 'You despicable bitches, you broke my whip!'

'No really?' Dawn said sarcastically and brought up her Flute. She played that catchy little tune of her's and green lightning flew out from the tip. The Troll was just getting to his feet when the bolts struck. The Troll bellowed in pain as he was thrown back.

Dawn backed off and it was Faith's turn, she didn't want to use Cannon mode just yet but she still had a few tricks. Just like driving the Zord Faith knew what her Axe could do and how to do it. 'Power Axe, ground strike!' She shouted and channeled her strength through the Power Axe. Bringing it up and straight down she buried the blade deep into the ground.

A massive crack sprung out from the ground, kicking dirt and dust into the air the crack was so deep Faith could have sworn she saw a ruddy red glow at the bottom. The crack jutted straight at the Troll and when it hit all the force went with it. The explosion threw the heavy set demon off his feet and into the air. Pulling the Power Axe out of the ground the crack closed.

'Nice one.' Dawn laughed, patting her on the back. 'Now let's finish him off, lets Combine our weapons.'

Faith instantly knew what she was talking about, but without the others it didn't' make much sense. 'How do you mean?'

'My Flute, you're Cannon. Put them together and that should be enough to finish him off.'

'You can't be…' then Faith realised what she meant. 'Oh, good idea!'

'You'll pay for that!' The Troll bellowed, loping towards them. Faith wasn't going to give them the chance and neither was Dawn. Shifting the Axe into it's Cannon mode she brought the barrel up. Dawn dropped the Flute hilt first into it.

'Ready.' The Green Ranger nodded

'Ready' Faith agreed. Dawn spun quickly. She was on one knee facing the Troll, with her other leg straight out to one side. Faith brought down the combined weapon onto the Green Ranger's shoulder.

'Locked!' Dawn announced, putting one hand on the Cannon. Faith felt her friend channel her power.

'Loaded.' Faith did the same, combined Faith could tell how much power the Green Ranger had, it was amazing. No wonder she thought she could take on Tretrax alone, she probably could.

Together the pair of Rangers threw their free hands out, pointing at the Troll 'Fire!' The blast was titanic, channeled through both weapons it was more than enough to blast a hole in the demon and then some.

Standing up and disengaging their weapons, Faith and Dawn turned their backs as what felt like half the quarry went up in a black and green fireball. Cassie and the girl ran up.

'That was so cool!' he girl in yellow laughed. 'Zap, crack, kaboom! No wonder you've other on the run! Wow, if we had anything like that back home they wouldn't stand a chance!'

'Back home?' Dawn asked, looking her up and down. 'That's not around here is it?' Faith hadn't bothered to get a good look. At first she thought the girls costume was something that had been nocked together in the shed, but she was wrong. It looked far too intricate to be something put together by a fan trying to be a Ranger. What mostly convinced her was the glowing blue eyes and crystal like thing in the chest plate.

Before she could ask about it they were bombarded by fireballs. Thrown from their feet the four of them looked up. 'Four! every time I think I've defeated you, you Rangers find new ways to thwart me!' Tretrax's voice bellowed. 'Let's see you battle this. Let the power of darkness infuse you!'

A dark shadow fell over the fallen Troll, 'I hoped they couldn't do that here!' The girl cried out. The inky black shadow grew huge, then pulled back. Like it was flowing down a drain, leaving the giant Troll completely unscathed and towering over them.

'Sorry to disappoint.' Faith told her, 'But don't worry. We've got something up our sleeves.' A quick glance to Cassie told Faith she was ready. Together they reached for the sky. 'We need Dinozord power now!' they called out and in the distance their Zords responded.

End Chapter Two


	15. Chapter 15

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Wider World Part I:- Arrivals  
Chapter Three

Sat on the lip of another mine entrance, almost a mile, away a figure tapped his pipe against the heel of a boot. Digging out the ash with a fingernail he tapped it again and finally pulled out leather pouch.

Filling his pipe absently the figure pulled out a pair of binoculars from his long woollen coat and watched as the four natives battled the hounds and Tretrax's Gamekeeper.

To think that he would resort to those sorry creatures proved that the pure-born was nowhere near ready to deal with this sort of battle. They were fast, organised and deadly. It was going to be an interesting challenge to defeat them.

Putting the binoculars to one side he sighed. After a moment he took the unlit pipe out of his mouth. Striking a match against the hilt of his sword-stick he lit the tobacco and watched from afar as two of the Rangers used their combined weapon to defeat the poor misshapen fool. Tutting A'Zores took a long drag and wondered if the Warlord truly had any idea how powerful a threat these "menaces" really were.

When Tretrax used his dark powers to heal and enlarge his Gamekeeper A'Zores smirked, it was a desperate tactic. One that he didn't think would work. True enough the Converted General wasn't surprised when they summoned something to deal with the giant.

The first was a black elephant like creature with massive tusks, spewing fog from it's trunk like some sort of fire extinguisher. As best he could tell it was a mechanical wooly mammoth, only several times larger than it should have been. The second was a blue and white tank styled like a triceratops. Both were impressive, in their own.

Sitting back A'Zores let out a plume of smoke and watched the show, planning his next move. The Rangers were definitely more dangerous than Tretrax claimed. They were going to be interesting.

* * *

Dawn held back as her friends jumped up and into their Zords. 'Aren't you going to help them?' The girl in yellow asked.

'I'd love to, but I can't leave Tretrax down here. He could do anything.'

'I'll help, what do you need?'

Dawn thought for a second, 'Just stay back and keep your eyes open, incase our friend has some more Hell-hounds nearby.'

'Hell-hounds?' The girl tilted her head 'Oh, so that's what these things are.'

Dawn nodded and charged Tretrax. Words weren't needed, they'd all been said before.

It was just the two of them now, sword against Flute. No time for tricks, games or magic. Dawn knew she had to stop him, and knew it was going to be difficult. The Demon General parried a cut that was just a little too slow and took a step back. Dawn watched his eyes narrow before he began swinging wildly. Last time he'd done something like that it had shattered her shoulder trying to stop it.

This time Dawn ducked to avoid it and she was only just fast enough. Certain that if she wasn't in costume she'd have felt the breeze left by the thin. Tretrax swung had so much force behind it that it even took him off balance. Stumbling off to one side like a drunken sailor. Before the Green Ranger could react to this though he used that same momentum to come around again.

Cursing Dawn jumped back. There was no way she was getting close to him now, he was out of control. Building more and more speed and spinning like a tornado. It would have been hilarious, if it wasn't happening to her.

He came around again sword now whistling in the wind. Rather than go back or down this time Dawn back flipped. Letting it slice through the air where she had just been. There was only one way to stop him now, that was to lure him to the rock face and let him hit that.

She had to draw him back, but that would only work if he co-operated. He didn't. With a terrible strength Dawn didn't know he had Tretrax changed the direction of the blow. Rather than spinning this time the Demon General brought the massive sword up and around before bringing it straight down where Dawn had just been.

Just like Faith's Axe, it buried deep into the ground, the only difference was that it didn't split anything else. Seizing the chance Dawn kicked the blade as hard as she could, trying to brake it off at the hilt. It didn't do any good though. The blow jarred something in her leg. Grunting in pain the Green Ranger grabbed her knee. Gritting her teeth Dawn held back a scream, but pausing just long enough for Tretrax to back hand her.

Spinning sash was to the ground her knee hit first, forcing a high pitched squeak from the Green Ranger. Looking around Dawn saw Tretrax was struggling to free his sword from the ground. Her Flute was just out of reach and without it she was a good swing away from being mashed to death. The girl in yellow came to Dawn's rescue, throwing bright blue energy blasts at the demon. 'You alright?' She asked running to her side.

Dawn shook her head, 'Sprained my knee, I think.' She admitted, 'Didn't know you could do that. Look, I'm no good down here. In my Zord I could still do some damage. Can you handle him?'

'Sure.' The girl nodded, passing the Flute. 'I think you might need this.'

'Thanks. Now just hold him off, Black and Blue will turn up as soon as we've dealt with the big guy.' Dawn told her and brought up the Flute.

* * *

Cassie grunted as the troll-thing's deformed arm smashed against her Zord, causing something behind her chair to explode. Cassie felt her controls shudder and jam for second.

Faith's Mastodon charged the demon, smashing it down with two massive tusks. Buying Cassie the time to regain control, spinning her Zord's tracks she brought it around. Flicking a switch the tail came up, the paired laser cannons mounted there aimed and fired.

The twin blasts caught the troll-thing in the chest, staggering it. Another volley caught it in the shoulder and the third went wide.

Faith picked up where she left off, with another charge. This time the Black Ranger caught the Troll-thing between the tusks and threw it into the air. Tracking it with her Zord's head Cassie fired her horn-harpoons, the two top-most horns sunk into it's oversized arm. Twisting and turning the Blue Ranger pulled the giant down.

As he landed with a crash Cassie kept pulling on that one arm. Dragging the Troll-thing across the rocky ground as it struggled against her. Flicking another control she sent a massive electric shock through cables, stunning them.

It was then that Dawn summoned her Dragonzord to the fight. Grabbing the shorter arm it held the Troll-thing fast. Giving Faith the chance she needed to rear up and stomp on it's head. Cassie closed her eyes, not wanting to see the end when she felt the controls go slack and Faith cursed.

The Troll-thing had shrunk down, back to it's normal size. Dodging the final blow. Faith didn't waste a second, abandoning her Zord and Jumping at the Troll-thing. Her Power Axe coming down like the wrath of some angry god. Cassie didn't need to watch, it was fairly obvious who was going to win that fight.

Jumping from her Zord she looked for Dawn. The Green Ranger was sitting with her back against the rock face, she looked almost relaxed. Too relaxed, considering Tretrax was still around.

That meant she was injured, Ranger suits were great at hiding identities, but worse than useless when it came to diagnosing wounds. As Cassie dashed to her roommate's side she saw the Demon General. He was fighting the girl in the yellow dress, or at least trying to.

The girl was skating on what looked like blue energy ice skates, leaving twin trials in the rock-bed as she left him spinning in circles. She was bombarding him with her strange hand blasters as she did so. They didn't seem to be hurting so much as stinging the much larger Demon. Driving him wild as he couldn't hit her. It was impressive, but the girl was no where near good enough to stop someone that big. Sooner or later something was going to have to give.

Roaring in rage the Demon General plunged a clawed hand into the ground and pulled up a chunk of stone, throwing it into the air he swung at it as the Girl came close. The rock shattered into shards, pelting them with at least a dozen bullet like rocks. Blasted from her feet the girl bounced and skidded to a stop not too far from Cassie and Dawn.

'Damn it!' The Green Ranger cursed as Cassie checked her leg. Her senses told her it was sprained at the knee. She also had a slight concussion from what had to have been a good blow to the head. Nothing serious but enough. 'Help me up.' she grunted.

'You can't fight like this.' Cassie disagreed. 'Let me.' She didn't give the Green Ranger the chance to argue. Pulling out her Lance Cassie pole-vaulted into a double footed drop kick, knocking Tretrax back.

'Get out of my way!' He bellowed brandishing his sword. 'I'm going to take her scalp to the Warlord and prove I'm worthy of dominating this world!'

'Well sorry to give you bad news, but her scalp's going to stay where it is.'

'Then I'll take yours!' he cried out, swinging his blade. Cassie tried to block it, but he was too strong. The blow brought her to her knees and sent shocks up her arms. Braking her Lance in two she rolled away, just out of reach.

When she was younger SG-1 had taken turns in teaching her one thing or another. Sam gave her a basis on science, Jack math and Daniel taught her french. Right now she was thanking Teal'c. At the time she had thought it was kind of stupid playing with staffs when people had guns but she began to enjoy it.

One of the first things he taught her was that when fighting a bigger or stronger opponent you couldn't match blows, you had to defect them. Tretrax was definitely stronger and bigger, even when she had Ranger powers. Another thing he taught her was to keep moving. Tretrax followed her keeping that blade swinging from side to side. Cassie backed off, keeping one part of her Power Lance high and the other in front of her, low down.

Waiting for just the right moment Cassie hopped forward and spun in the same movement. One part of her Lance catching and deflecting the sword, the other hitting him across the face. Remembering what Dawn had said about speed the Blue Ranger didn't want to slow down. Stepping on the Demon's knee she hopped up, getting her other foot on his shoulder Cassie pushed off to one side. Sending him one way and her the other.

Getting back to her feet she snapped the Lance together again. 'Keep moving, keep switching, don't give your opponent time to adjust…' she whispered Teal'c's mantra to herself, spinning the Lance to her right then to the left. When Tretrax threw the predictable fireball she easily batted it away and began side-stepping around. Three steps one way, then four to the other before a quick dash forward.

Tretrax didn't let the first failure bother him and kept throwing bolts of fire at her. Cassie's ever spinning Lance caught each of them, batting the blasts away. It wasn't just Teal'c's training that was helping her. It was like driving the Zords, or using things in the Command Centre. As soon as her fingers first touched the Power Lance it was a living thing, part of her and she knew just what to do with it. The basics her Jaffa teacher had shown her had given her a foundation, but the knowledge that came with being a Ranger made her an expert.

Once she was close enough Cassie knew he'd be expecting a quick hit and run. Not this time. Planting her feet firmly Cassie stuck; the first blow struck his still outstretched hand away, the next was a stinging slap across the face, then she brought the other end around to give that slap some perspective. Keeping her feet still Cassie sent blow after blow against Tretrax's thick hide. Not giving him the chance to get his bearings.

Tretrax backed off, trying to buy a chance touring his sword back into play. Cassie followed, slowly but never over reaching and never losing balance. She kept up the punishing attack, hitting high for the face and low for the gut. No single blow was enough to take the hulking Demon down, but Cassie had a hope that like bee stings it would all accumulate. Hopefully before her arms got tired.

After one final blow to his head Tretrax stumbled to one side and fell. This was it, Cassie knew she was going to have to finish it. Taking a firm hold of her Lance she began to focus her Power through it. The Demon General though, was true to form and as soon as the going got tough he ran away. Pulling a portal out of nowhere he jumped through before she could strike.

Muttering a curse from her home she willed her Lance away and turned back to her friends. Faith was helping Dawn up and they were both making their way to the girl in Yellow. 'Good job Blue.' Faith sounded impressed. 'I'd hate to go against you in a serious scrap.'

'What happened to Ugly?' Cassie asked jogging up to them.

Faith laughed. 'He liked my Axe about as much as tree-boy enjoyed your show.' Cassie grinned as she knelt down by the Yellow Girl. Dawn was important, but she wasn't hurt badly. The girl had been knocked cold by the rock shower, a dent in her helmet showing just how powerful a blow she'd taken.

'Guys, I thought it was odd when her hands did the split thing, but have you seen this?' There were a few cuts where sharp stones had cut through her dress. A couple were a bit deeper than that and it was one of those that had got Cassie's attention.

First of all there wasn't any blood, even though it was obvious the skin had been punctured. Cassie tried some healing energy but realised she couldn't even sense the girls injuries, then it got really weird. She saw just how far the hands went. 'I… I don't think she's human at all.' Cassie whispered. 'I think she's an Android.'

'You're kidding?' Faith hissed and got a closer look. 'She's right Dee, Alright this is getting freaky.'

Dawn hopped there for a moment. 'This isn't the place guys. Lets get her back to the Command Centre and see what Alpha can do for her.'

* * *

A'Zores put the binoculars down and took a final pull on his pipe. Four of them, each with their own weapons, skills, abilities and temperament. All working in a cohesive team. No wonder Tretrax had difficulties with them, he was used to conventional tactics.

Like most pure-born he was conservative to the point of denial. The perfect reason why Converted, such as himself, were the future.

Standing up the General chucked as he brushed the dust from his coat. Picking up and packing up his belongings the tall Demon ran the smallest finger of his gauntlet across the sky. It left a tear which he quietly sipped through, vanishing as if he was never there.

End The Wider World Part I

Authors note:-

I have to admit, originally we were supposed to get the fighting over and done with quickly, leaving more time for Sari, but I just had so much fun writing for Cassie. It solves a little problem I had with pacing next chapter. Unfortunately it also meant a short scene with SG-1 got left out.

They are a lot more important than a little cameo and deserve more than that. They'll be getting it next time, which might be a little while as a couple of other stories need some work.

Thomas


	16. Chapter 16

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Wider World Part II:- Gathering Disasters  
Chapter One

Sari woke up and winced. The last thing she remembered was a hail of bullet like rocks showering into her, her footing giving way and tumbling. Then there was nothing and she was here.

Transforming back into her more human form Sari sat up. 'Ay ay ay, she's active!' Somebody cried out and she looked around. She was in some sort of repair bay, of to one side of a great big operations station surrounded by four glowing columns and heavy black curtains. At the station there were three women that looked to be about the right size for the Rangers.

As they all looked at her a small robot with a saucer shaped head and several rows of little red lights for a face pushed past them and shuffled up to her. 'How do you feel?' They asked.

'Better.' Sari shrugged 'I didn't think they could do that.' she admitted.

The shorter brunette, wearing a green top, came closer. 'Tretrax is sneaky like that.' She laughed, 'Thanks for the help out there by the way.'

'It's what I came here to do.' Sari told them. 'I came here to find help. Someone that could fight the monsters and free my world.'

'Free your world?' the oldest asked. She had a cool looking black jacket and given that the third wore blue it wasn't hard for her to guess what colour their costumes were. 'I take it your world isn't Earth?'

'It is, and it isn't.' Sari admitted, standing up. 'Well sort of. I don't really understand it myself.'

'So your Earth's in a parallel dimension. Same Earth, just different things happen there?' the Green Ranger asked. Sari nodded, 'Right, that's cool. So why you need our help?' she asked.

'My Earth's been completely overrun.' Sari admitted. 'There's only a handful of places where humans are free, most people have been captured and are forced into slavery.' Sari heard her voice crack and saw the looks on the Rangers faces.

'How?' The Blue Ranger asked, 'I mean what happened?'

Sari shook her head 'I, I don't know. We, my friends and I, were on Cybertron, the home world of the Autobots, when it happened. My friend Optimus had been made temporary Magnus… I mean leader of the Autobots. We went before the council, to suggest an alliance. The idea was with my Earth's help Cybertron could harvest enough energy to rebuild and the Autobots could share that technology with us.'

'So hang on.' The Blue Ranger put both hands up. 'You were trying to set up a treaty between Earth and a bunch of alien robots.' Sari nodded. 'Right… Okay then, How'd it go?'

'We got the Council to agree.' Sari told them, 'I was on my way back, my friends and I were only gone three months,' she explained. 'but when we got to Earth I didn't even recognise it. The whole planet looked burnt, when we landed we were attacked by these things…'

'Demons, sure.'

'We didn't know what they were, just that they were monsters. Skin rotting off.' Sari shuddered as she remembered the ambush. 'We got lucky and hid. We've been fighting and hiding ever since. We found out a few things though, we know they came from another reality and…'

The one in Black burst out laughing. 'Alien robots, invasions by monsters from another dimension. Are you kidding me with all this?'

'Faith, we fight demons and vampires while dressed in multi-coloured suits and pilot giant robots into battle.' The Green one pointed out and the smile slid of Faith's face. 'So you're saying in the space of three months demons took over your world?' She asked.

Sari nodded. 'There was only eight of us against the armies of whatever they are, we've tried everything but there's just too many.

'We were looking for something, anything, to help when I hit on the idea of modifying the Space Bridge. Look for anyone strong enough to help. It was by accident I found we could track the movement of the monsters.'

'Space bridge?' The robot asked.

'It's like a transporter, only not. It uses dimensional folding to shorten the distance between two points.' Sari explained. 'I figured out that if it had something to do with dimensions I could use it. When I found out I could track them I tried to find out where they were coming from. There were two of them that I tracked here, but after that they just disappeared.'

'Dydtrax and Rockthorn.' The Green Ranger said, almost sadly. 'You tracked them here?'

Sari nodded 'Exactly. When I saw them vanish I knew there was someone here that could stop them. I told Optimus and he sent me here. You've got to help me save my world!' She didn't want it to sound that dramatic. The sad fact it was.

'Whoa there.' the Green Ranger held her hands up. 'We've already got one Earth to deal with and that's more than enough.'

'You can't be serious.' Blue burst out. 'Just because they're not from here we're not going to do anything?'

'That's not what I said.' Green snapped. 'but look at it this way. There are three of us, we're using old equipment Alpha's been putting together out of wreckage he salvaged from a museum.'

'I forgot about that.' Blue admitted

'Thought you had.' Green shrugged. 'We are barely hanging on with our fingernails and now we find out that it's not just Tretrax we're fighting, but an army that has already conquered other Earths. We are seriously in trouble here guys.'

'We do have help.' Faith said carefully.

Blue nodded suddenly. 'Slayers, theres a whole army of you guys.'

'Oh and how long will they last against say, a twenty story tall demon made of stone?' Green asked pointedly.

Sari bit her bottom lip, when she first heard about the Rangers she'd hoped that there were more elsewhere. If what they were saying was right there was nothing they could do.

As the Rangers argued behind them a white door opened in what Sari thought were curtains. A tall man with short, spiky, hair and a weird beard thing under his bottom lip. As soon as he stepped out of the door he looked around. 'Guys, whats going on up here?'

'Oh the usual.' Faith shrugged. 'End of the world, universe in danger, robots and parallel dimensions. ' She stopped and looked at the newcomer. 'You're about to say that is situation normal aren't you.'

'Yeah.' he shrugged back.

'Isn't there anything that shocks you? What if I told you there was a stampede of dinosaurs running down the hallway?'

'I genetically engineered dinosaurs in college.' He told her. 'That's not what I came up to tell you though. I was working on the power source for the Sabretooth-Tiger Zord when something happened. The Power Coin began to repair itself.'

There was a horrible moment before everyone in the room turned to Sari. She looked back at them. 'What's a Power Coin?'

* * *

Tretrax crawled painfully into his cavern. The guttering flames hadn't yet burnt out, for which he was thankful. He didn't think he even had the power left to relight them.

The battle had drained him and after the beating the Blue Ranger had given him the Demon General barely had enough left in him to move. It was a disaster, he had to report back to the Warlord, but news of his defeat would mean his immediate dismissal. He needed a new plan, fast. Before the Warlord learnt what had just happened.

'Dreaming up a last ditch effort old boy?' an intruder gloated. Tretrax's attention snapped to the throne he had caved for the Warlord. Completely ignoring that fact A'Zores was sat there. Gloating as he twirled that ridiculous cane of his. 'I wouldn't bother if I was you.'

'What… What are you doing here?' Tretrax hissed trying to straighten up to his full hight. He towered over his rival and had the power to match, normally, but right now he wasn't close to normal.

Chuckling A'Zores lent back, throwing a leg over an arm rest. 'When the Warlord told me you were having difficulties I just couldn't resist. I wanted to see how the great General would deal with four little girls and some clever technology. Imagine my surprise when I watched you lose. Definitively.' He wasn't even trying to hide the smile on his face. Then he pulled out a fist sized crystal ball from his pocket. 'Naturally, as a dutiful servant of his excellency, the Warlord, I had to report to him. Immediately.' The ball clouded over and began to flicker with images of the battle he had just lost.

Snarling Tretrax lunged for the ball, but his feet wouldn't support him and he fell on his face. 'It wouldn't matter.' A'Zores said. 'I've already sent him the original. I kept this for research, and the occasional laugh.'

'I'll obliterate them, pound them until their souls bleed.' Tretrax shouted pulling himself up again.

'No, you won't. The Warlord has decided that this task is beyond you. As such I'm taking over and you're my first hurdle.' Injured as he was Tretrax couldn't react fast enough. A'Zores snapped his gauntleted fingers and sapphire lightning danced over them. Before the deposed General could do anything to stop him his replacement had cast a portal spell beneath him. Sending Tretrax tumbling out of reality.

* * *

Daniel dashed onto the Apollo's bridge, Teal'c was just behind him. Annoyingly stoic as ever.

The battleship had been put on station in orbit around Amethyst City as soon as SG-1 had been given clearance to investigate. The ship had beamed up both him an Teal'c when they both saw what looked like giant robots fighting in the distance. 'Why didn't you tell us something was happening?' He asked as soon as he got face to face with the dark skinned Colonel.

Cameron and Vala were already there with Colonel Ellis, the three of them were arguing over one of the consoles. 'That's what I was just asking Ellis.' Cameron said throwing his arms in the air.

'And I told both of you, as soon as we trained our Asguard sensors on that city something started blocking us. I've had Dr Lee working on it but so far he's got nothing.' the Colonel turned to Daniel. 'When you called we were able to beam you up, but until then we couldn't even track your transmitters.'

Daniel gaped at them. 'What? I mean what could do that?'

'We don't know that's why I've called Dr Lee up here.'

'He didn't even know that you were in town until you called.' Vala pointed out, rolling her eyes as only she could.

It was at that moment Bill came on the bridge, looking sheepish as ever. 'Ahh Dr Lee, I trust you have an explanation as to why my sensors aren't working?'

'Erm, yes. Well sort of. You see they are working, perfectly in fact. They just can't see anything.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' The Colonel asked, frowning as Daniel hung his head. Bill was a good man, he just had the habit of jumping in the wrong direction and staying there.

'Sounds like their being jammed.' Vala supplied.

Bill snapped his fingers 'Yes, well sort of. Think of it like a giant rock concert going on down there and we're trying to listen to someone talking off in another row.'

'So someone is jamming us?' Cameron asked, which raised all sorts of problems for Daniel, not least of which being just how powerful they had to be to block the sensors they got from the Asguard.

'No, well I don't think they mean to jam us. You see there's a very specific pattern to what we're picking up. Deliberate jamming isn't like that. I've got a team working on a filter now, if we can block the patten we can see past it. If you know what I mean.'

Cameron frowned and looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Right, their jamming us but you think you can filter it out? That doesn't sound like good jamming to me.'

'Exactly, which is why I don't think it's deliberate.'

It was Daniel's turn to frown. 'Not deliberate. So whatever's going on down there just happens to be blocking our sensors.'

'Not blocking, like I said it's like a rock concert. We can hear what's being played, just not what we want to hear.' Bill explained.

Daniel didn't like the sound of that one bit. These things weren't stopping them on purpose, but by accident. That meant they were either clumsy or just didn't care. 'Can you tell us anything about what was jamming our systems?' Colonel Ellis asked.

Bill winced, looking to Daniel and then Cameron. 'It, well it looks a lot like the readings we got from Merlin's device. The one that shunted the both of you and Colonel Carter out of phase.'

'You mean when we were in that freaky alternate dimension and no one could see us?'

Bill nodded.

'Holy Hannah, you know what you're saying?'

'That whatever these monsters are they come from another dimension.' Bill nodded. 'That's our working theory at the moment and anything capable of producing this sort of readings are either big or a full blown invasion.'

Everyone on the Apollo's bridge looked at each other, they had only just beaten off the Ori with a great deal on help from the Ancients and Merlin and no sooner had they put down one intergalactic threat than a new one popped up. 'This fact raises another question.' Teal'c announced from behind Dr Lee. 'What if the Rangers are also from a parallel dimension?'

'We need to talk to them. As soon as we can.' Colonel Ellis growled.'Now more than ever.'

'He's right.' Cameron nodded. 'Are you sure you can filter out the readings?'

Bill nodded. 'Easily, but what then? We can't exactly knock on their door and ask them what's going on.'

'For a small sweaty man that's often wrong he is right about this.' Vala announced. 'Think about it; as soon as we hear about what's going on what are we going to do? Run down there and try not to get squashed? Even if we don't get squashed those superheroes vanish as soon as they've done their jobs.'

'I've been thinking about that.' Cameron announced. 'And I think I have an idea. We're going to take a page out of the Asguard book on how to handle things.'

End Chapter One


	17. Chapter 17

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Wider World Part II:- Gathering Disasters  
Chapter Two

'So that's a Power Coin. What's it do?' The girl asked. Faith opened her mouth, but thought better about saying anything. The truth was she didn't really understand it herself, She was still a lot more comfortable with action over words and as far as she could tell the words involved in explaining were long, overly complicated and wouldn't make much sense even if she did listen.

Dawn winced. 'Well it's sort of like a link, between a Ranger and where our power comes from. Each coin, as I understand it, has a different aspect. That's why we're different colours. The Sabre-tooth Coin is the power of the Yellow Ranger, right?' She looked to Oliver who nodded.

'More or less.' He agreed. 'The true source of a Ranger's power, thought, is from within. Without self belief it's not worth anything.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Heart of the Cards whatever.' Faith waved him off. 'The fact is kid the Coins decide who they like and I'm guessing this one likes you.'

'She is the only new person in the place. Two and two makes four.' Cassie shrugged.

'Then, then this is great!'Tthe girl jumped up and down. 'I can take this back home and use it against the monsters back there.'

'Doesn't work that way.' Oliver shook his head. 'A Ranger is part of a team, never alone and that's what you'll be if you go off on your own.'

'So what are you saying? That I'm supposed to stay here?'

'I don't know' Oliver shrugged, 'Used to be there weren't so many unanswered questions, it was simple back when I was a Ranger. Rita sent down a monster, we fought, we won and we waited for the next one. Or we lost and tried again. All I can tell you is what my mentor told me, trust the Power and in yourselves.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'That maybe you're where you're supposed to be.' Cassie suggested before turning to Faith and Dawn. 'Think about it guys, if the three of us were drawn together, who's to say she wasn't either? It's a hell of a coincidence that we just happen to have one coin left and out of nowhere she appears.'

She stopped for a moment and looked at Oliver. 'We only have this one coin left right?'

'There were others, but we don't have them here' He told them before offering the Coin he had to the girl

'Whoa there.' she said as she backed up, holding her hands wide. 'Look I'm not even sure I want to be a Ranger. I came here to find help and you're telling me there's the only the four of you defending the whole planet?'

'Three actually' Dawn said. 'Dr Oliver used to be a Ranger, a few of them really, but he had to give it up.'

She looked horrified, 'Only the three of you? Then there's nothing you can do to help?'

'No, but you can help us and that might help your friends too.' Oliver pointed out, frowning. 'We're fighting the same enemies, aren't we. That means they're fighting on more than one front, so to speak.'

'So?' She asked, Faith didn't understand either.

Oliver grinned. 'I don't know about your history, but in ours it's been proven that a war on two fronts is a lot harder to win that one. Come with me, if we can modify the Viewing Globe It might be time for a conference.'

* * *

A'Zores stroked his beard of horns as his minions got to work. As soon as he left Tretrax's hovel he summoned his forces. Ordering them to build him a shelter, a base from which to launch his attack 'A temporary home, but I'd rather get the job done right first time.' He said over his shoulder as the Warriors lugged a heavy stone in place. 'Come on Nukeasle, the trip couldn't have been that draining.'

'It wasn't General, but you haven't told me your plan.' The newcomer pointed out. A'Zores had summoned him to help fight the Rangers and he was just what was needed. The demon was short, even smaller than A'Zores, but built heavily. His tattooed chest doing a good job of hiding his sickly yellow skin.

'No, I haven't. You're to do your part, nothing more.' A'Zores chuckled. 'Remember the last time I called on you?'

Nukeasle laughed a booming laugh. 'When you had me challenge Trugond over who got to conquer that reality. I had him beat in two rounds with the old south-paw!'

A'Zores remembered the fight well, it was why he had chosen Nukeasle for this, but he had to check. 'I knew you were going to win that fight, because like me you were Converted.'

He looked up. 'What?' he gasped.

'I know, it's taboo to talk about it, but we're all Converted here. Even them.' He nodded at the minions as they struggled with the crude wall they were working on. 'If I can share something with you, I think the Pure Borns are limited. They haven't got the imagination or the creativity we do. Look at what we're building here, a future. For the Warlord, for the Pure Borns and our fellow Converted. While Tretrax grovelled in the dirt under the ground we build monuments.'

Newkastle nodded. 'You're right. They just aren't as good as us.'

'That too.' A'Zores grinned and leaned in close. 'What were you, before you were Converted I mean?'

"I… I don't remember.'

A'Zores laughed, wholeheartedly for the first time in years. 'You can't fool me. You remember, we all do. Little bits and pieces, tell you what; I'll even go first. My mother was a history teacher, my father was one of her students. Lost her job when they found out, but she was a grand old lady. Taught me everything she knew.' A'Zores looked into the distant hills, remembering. 'I would sit up late at night just to listen to her stories of great Generals; Wellington, Plumber, Caesar and my favourite, Alexander the Great.'

'I think I heard of him.' Nukeasle said thoughtfully. 'I do remember, thought I was the only one that did. I was a kick-boxer, won my heavyweight class champion belt not a week before you conquered my world.'

'Impressive.'

'Thanks.' he nodded. 'You showed me what true strength was, and what fear meant.'

'And now, between us, we're going to show this world the same.'

* * *

Tommy finished explaining the situation to the robot on the Viewing Globe. As a Ranger he had long since gotten over the strange things he came across. 'So you want to work together, across dimensions, to divide the these monsters forces?' It summed up his idea.

'Exactly. Do you think it will work?' Tommy knew it was a long shot, but if he could convince it that it was for the best the new Yellow Ranger wouldn't try to get back. As much as it felt wrong to keep her here she was so desperately needed it wasn't true.

The robot's glowing blue eyes flickered to the girl in question. 'I don't know, but it makes sense. We can hold this front if nothing worse is sent our way, but I'm worried about Sari. What do you want?'

'I… I don't know. I don't want to leave you guy's, but I need to do something.' She looked at the others, 'Can't I just take the Coin thingy back with me? I can use it there…'

'Doesn't work that way, we're a team or not at all.' Cassie said and the others nodded.

'And I wouldn't have you back here.' The robot said

'What?'

'I sent you to that world because I thought it was safe. Thomas Oliver, do you swear that no harm well come to Sari?'

Tommy swallowed, if they were going to be allies then they'd have to be honest with one another. 'I can't. If she's a Ranger she'll be on the front lines in this. What I can promise you is that she won't be alone out there and that we'll do everything we can.'

Optimus smiled and nodded. 'That's what I wanted to hear. Thank you.'

'I'm not staying here!' Sari exclaimed.

Optimus shook his head 'Yes you are, that's where you're needed and as Mr Oliver pointed out you can do more good there.'

'…But you, my father…'

'We'll take care of him. Sari, you know how bad things are around here and it's getting worse. We've already lost contact with some of the groups in the north, and words gotten back from the Council. They've suggested we evacuate.'

Sari blanched. 'You can't, there's still so many people left!'

'I know, that's why I've suggested evacuating the humans but they won't hear of it. Sentinel has convinced them that your people wouldn't be accepted and that we should quarantine the planet.'

'He can't do that!' Sari shouted

Then, to Tommy's surprise, Faith spoke up. 'The girl's right. No way you can just abandon a world! If I meet this Sentinel guy I'm going to hit him so hard he'll think his mother was a toaster.'

'Not if I get there first.' Dawn growled. 'What are you going to do about it?' she asked the Globe.

Optimus seemed shocked for a moment, then grinned. 'I asked Sentinel what he planed to do with all the humans we'll rescue. He's not given us an answer yet, until he does I'm asking for volunteers.'

'Volunteers?'

"Any Autobot willing to fight, from across all of Cybertron. I'm not willing to abandon my friends We even got a few new ones out of it. There might not be much left of Earth when we've finished, but we have to stop these monsters. Things are going to get a lot worse over here.' He said, gravely. 'Right now you're a lot safer there.'

Sari looked at him, surprisingly there were tears in her eyes. Tommy was left wondering just how human she was. 'Don't cry, we'll be fine.' Optimus grinned. 'We'll keep in touch and look after your father.'

Tommy was about to say something when the alarms started blaring. 'What's that? Optimus and Sari asked at the same time.

'Warning alarm.' Dawn said. 'Sorry to cut this short, but we're going to need the Globe.'

'I understand, good luck.'

'You too.' Tommy said and flicked the switch that restored the Viewing Globe to its regular function.

* * *

'Are you sure you've cut through all of the interference?' Mitchell asked, Vala didn't have very much in the way of faith in the small sweaty man, however with Sam in charge of Atlantis it seemed he was the only one on the whole planet that knew anything.

There was Dr McKay, but not only was he also on Atlantis his attitude got on her nerves. Even she was willing to admit that took a spectacular amount of effort and arrogance.

The sweaty Dr Lee. looked up from the screen. 'Yes, well I think so.' They were in the engineering room. It had the biggest screen and the Asguard computer. Both things that were needed to find out what was going on down there.

Three years earlier she'd have been trying to steal the plans to this ship, or swiping some small part she could sell on for enormous profit. Now though she had a home, and she had Daniel.

Not that she would admit it to him.

The large screen flickered, it seemed to show something for a fraction of a second before dissolving in a mess of lines. 'Well that didn't work.' She said as Daniel rolled his eyes. Mitchell and Muscles growled over the cringing man.

'No, it worked, it was working.' He suddenly snapped his fingers. 'Oh no!' he began typing, very quickly, on his computer.

'What is it Bill?' Daniel asked

'If there was an attack in process what's jamming us would be more powerful. If I… there we go!' They looked up and the screen and it finally showed something. There were three blips on the screen each of different sizes. The biggest and smallest were together with the other one off to one side.

Mitchell stepped up, closer to the screen. 'I might be seeing things, but is that one getting bigger?' he asked and he was right. The smaller one was flashing, with each flash it was getting bigger. Vala felt a sudden chill as she looked at it, almost if she knew something was wrong with it. even from here.

'Does anyone else feel that?' she asked looking around.

'Indeed." There was a shake in the big jaffa's voice. If she didn't know him that well she would have missed it.

Something else happened, as the now medium sized blip pulsed four new blips appeared. They looked, and felt, different. More normal, not the ugly, sharp, skittering blips that were there originally. 'Four, I thought there was only three?' she frowned.

'Looks like they've got more. I'm guessing they'll need it, just look at those energy readings!' Daniel pointed at the stream of information as it scrolled up the side of the screen.

'The filter's messing up our readings.' Dr Lee announced. 'I'll see what I can do to clear it up.'

'No, no. That's okay' Daniel said hurriedly. 'Do you think we can still do what we need?'

'Err, yes.' Lee said 'Give me a moment.'

'Not yet.' Mitchell warned. 'Let them do their job first.'

End Chapter Two

Authors Note

Originally this was supposed to be a three part story, but I realised I would be cramming everything into the middle story. So this is now a four parter. Not that it makes a difference to you, but it does give you some idea of how big this is going to get. Trust me, it will be awesome.


	18. Chapter 18

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Wider World Part II:- Gathering Disasters  
Chapter Three

Dawn took one look at the readings on the Viewing Globe and passed the Power Coin and Morpher to their new friend. They hadn't been able to see anything, but she knew from the readings alone it was going to be bad. 'Wish I could give you a crash course in this but you're going to have to learn on the job.' She told the latest Ranger.

'I still don't know about this.' the girl, Sari, looked at it like it was a live snake.

'We don't have time to play sister.' Faith yanked the morpher out of Dawn's hand and shoved it into Sari's.

'What was that?' she asked suddenly spinning around. 'Sounded, it sounded like a growl?'

Cassie and Faith shared a look. 'That's normal.' Dawn's roommate told her, 'You ready?'

'Of course.' Dawn nodded before striking a pose. 'It's morphing time! Dragonzord!'

'Mastodon!'

'Triceratops!'

Sari followed with her own cry. 'Sabre-tooth tiger!'

In a flash the four of them were flying in the air and then landing just outside Amethyst City. 'Okay, never done that before.' the Yellow Ranger said as Dawn got a good look at her.

It was, of course, a yellow version of their suits, but, like them, the helmet was different. Instead of horns her helmet had two metallic tusks coming down either side of her visor. 'Hey, how come I don't get the flashy gold armour too?' she asked after patting herself down.

'Don't know.' Dawn shrugged before waving her over. 'Come on.' She said and the four of them ran after the bad guy.

He wasn't as big as Tretrax or Rockthorn. In fact he was only a little taller than Faith and wore a long trench coat. It was immaculate and came down to his ankles, in one hand he carried a stick topped with an expensive looking jewel and made of silver. The demon was chanting something as he waved his hands in the air. At his feet a pit was opening, like a hole in the world.

'Stop right there!' Cassie ordered. Dawn didn't like warning them, but she knew it was only fair and some large part of her cared about that.

'What? Oh you.' he turned face them and Dawn was finally sure it was a demon. She couldn't make out much from the coat, but the face wasn't human. It might have been a natural skin tone, but it had two horns following it's jawline that twisted together into a point. Then there was it's eyes, two blood red cat's eyes that glowed with an inner fire. 'I suppose it's only polite to introduce myself. I am General A'Zores, I have been tasked by the Warlord to dispose of you and conquer this world.' He bowed to them extravagantly and Dawn noticed his left hand had a spiked gauntlet while his right was bare, showing off a set of vicious talons.

'Really?' Faith asked. 'So what happened to Tree-boy?'

'Tree-boy?' he blinked, then grinned. 'Of course, you mean Tretrax. Well after a string of failures do you honestly think he would remain in charge?'

Dawn took a couple of steps back as the others fanned out. He was far too cocky, like he had an ace up his sleeve and already had a full house. Faith kept up with the banter. 'So you're the substitute. Can't say you look like much, now Tree-Boy, he looked the part.' the Black Ranger joked.

'Of course he did. He was an uncultured barbarian that clawed around in the dirt. I'm nothing like him, I prefer to let others, more suited, fight my battles. As such…' It was only a fraction of a warning, just enough for Dawn to get out of the way. She didn't know what was coming, but some sixth sense told her it was going to be bad. There was a sudden boom and then two large rocks flew across them.

Sari wasn't fast enough and got caught by one of them. The impact sent her spinning with a yelp of pain. Cassie reacted first and ran to her. The Blue Ranger was at her side the moment she crash landed.

Knowing her friend would take care of their teammate Dawn turned to see where the rocks had come from. The new demon was so short you could call him stunted, the only thing that kept her from laughing was that he was almost as wide as he was tall and made of solid muscle.

There was solid and then there was this guy. 'He's built like a brick outhouse!' Faith hissed in awe. Banging his fists together he held his arms up like a boxer protecting his head and almost skipped as he came closer. 'You gotta be kidding.' the Black Ranger hissed.

Dawn knew he wasn't, and didn't like the look of it one bit. Built the way that he was if he knew how to hit they were going to be in for a bad time. Then he moved in on Faith. He was fast, very fast, it was probably only Faith's Slayer reactions that saved her. She dodged a fast punch that could have probably knocked her head clean off and then swung.

He had his arm in the way, blocking and letting him jab at Faith in the same move. This time he hit her shoulder, fist exploding against her costume. He followed up with a shot to her gut and then a right cross that sent Faith into the ground.

It was brutal, quick and worrying. Faith was their best fighter and he had just took her apart. Hoping for a lucky blow Dawn kicked him in the gut, but her foot just bounced off his over developed six pack. It was almost lucky that she lost her balance and fell. Dropping under a swing she never saw coming.

Rolling out of the way she jumped back to her feet, she couldn't risk giving him a chance by looking at A'Zores and seeing whatever he was doing. Drawing her Flute she didn't stop moving as the demon's fists just came faster and faster. He didn't let up or give her a chance to do anything but get out of the way.

Dawn knew she couldn't keep it up, while the demon was just finding his rhythm. 'A little help here!' she shouted as her foot gave way. Dawn slipped and fell backwards. Silently cursing she looked up, it was then she found out how he'd fired those rocks at them. He stamped down on the ground next to her, the blast sent Dawn up. Before she could fall back down he punched.

Dawn doubled up around the fist as it caught her in the gut. If it wasn't for her Ranger suit the blow alone would have torn her in half, instead there was a massive explosion and she was sent flying.

When Tretrax had hit her with his sword she thought that was strength, with one punch that idea had been shattered. The pain was so much she didn't even feel the landing.

* * *

Cassie watched Dawn go flying, there was an explosion when the Demon punched her and another when she hit the ground. More than a hundred yards away, tumbling bonelessly.

'You ready for this?' she asked Sari

'What do I do?' Sari asked back.

'Just let your instincts take charge.' Cassie told her as she called on her Power Lance and charged. Pulling her weapon into two pieces she went after the boxer. Dawn was on the floor, groaning and Faith was still trying to get up. She had to keep him off balance and give their best fighter a chance to come to her senses.

That meant blocking him for as long as she could and hope that Sari could take over. It wasn't easy, he was fast and ridiculously strong. She knew why Dawn cried out for help. Sari, thankfully, didn't wait too long and with a loud scream launched herself in a massive flying kick from behind.

Cassie jumped to one side to get out of the way, and was left stunned by what happened. Sari's kick should have sent the demon flying and bought them enough time to get both Dawn and Faith back to their feet. Instead it only forced him a couple of steps forward with a grunt. Sari on the other hand fell straight down, as if stopped dead by the blow that would have punched though a concrete wall easily.

Grabbing her ankle Sari winced. 'That could have gone better.' She quipped as the demon turned on them.

'Holy hanna, whats it going to take to put this guy down?'

'Hey, you.' Faith called out, clapping her hands together. 'Ready for round two?'

'Sure I am.' He answered in a thick English accent. 'Just like my match with Kershaw in 04. Knock out in the second round!'

'We'll see about that.' Faith hissed and raised her fists. 'Ding, ding.' she shouted before striding in. There was no doubt about it Faith was the strongest of them and their best fighter, if anyone was going to take this guy down it would be her.

Hoping Faith knew what she was doing Cassie turned her attention to the other new guy, A'Zores. The new General was still chanting, only now he had both hands raised and there was a bizarre version of a totem pole in front of him. As Cassie watched the pole grew, demonic images carved into the stone warped and twisted. Becoming more vicious and revolting, horns became longer and teeth sharper looking. 'What is that thing?' She asked, feeling cold all over just from looking at it.

'I don't know.' Dawn said breathlessly as she came up. 'But we can't let him finish.' Cassie agreed with a nod of her head, so did Sari and the three of them charged.

'It is rude to interrupt.' A'Zores muttered as he half turned, throwing his gauntleted hand at them. Instead of the expected fireball a storm of lightning came from his fingers. lancing out faster than they could see. Each bolt caught them and lifted them off their feet. Cassie felt the bolt split up and dance across her suit like a dozen skittering spiders, leaving tiny detonations behind them.

Dawn and Sari were the same, the punishing charge knocked all three of them to the ground. Groaning Cassie tried to pull herself up with her Lance. 'This is not going well.' she hissed as Faith was tossed amongst them, panting.

'I'm not out yet.' the Black Ranger whispered, 'Just need my second wind.'

'Goddess, we're getting our butt's kicked.' Dawn growled, standing up first. 'But I ain't giving up yet.' She brought her Flute up and played her tune. As she did her armour and suit glowed. 'Full power!' Dawn cried out and jumped at the nearest demon, which happened to be the boxer.

Ducking under a deadly swing Dawn sliced at his stomach. It didn't do much but it was enough to stagger him. The Green Ranger didn't let up, slicing and dancing around the demon. Leaving swift cuts behind her as he hunkered down, taking the cuts on his arms as he backed off.

Cassie levered herself back up too, Dawn might be able to bounce back but she couldn't. From the looks of things Faith was recovering almost as quickly. The Black Ranger flipped up to her feet, 'I'll help Dee. You two stop the chanting!'

'Too late.' A'Zores gloated and Cassie faced him. The totem was terrible, just seeing it made Cassie want to run into a hole and pull the world down around her. It was a pile of horrible mutated faces, surmounted with a crown of human skulls. 'Nukeastle stop playing with those two, we have a lot more important things to do.'

To Cassie's surprise the boxing demon leapt forward, bursting past Dawn and Faith. Sending the two Rangers flying. In one burst of speed the two demons were standing side by side and the Rangers were scattered.

A'Zores shrugged. 'I always knew Tretrax was useless, but you're the people that caused him so much trouble? You're not even worth bothering with. Come on Nukeastle, we have a plan to complete.' He didn't give them a chance to regroup, almost absently he threw another lightning bolt. This time at all four of them.

Cassie was sent flying backwards along with the others, they were all too battered and drained to even try and get out of the way. Getting up again Dawn muttered 'Anyone else feel like a yo-yo?' it was a weak joke, but it made them chuckle.

'Here.' Cassie waved, Faith agreed too and eventually so did Sari. It took them a few moments, but eventually they were all back up. 'That… That did not go well.' she pointed out.

'No it didn't.'

'Where the hell did they come from?' Faith asked. 'I mean it was all fun and games with Tree-Boy then he had to go get himself fired.'

'I think we had something to do with that.' Dawn sighed. 'There's got to be who knows how many of these Generals across Goddess knows how many Earths. Anyone else getting a sinking feeling?'

Cassie frowned, 'You're thinking that even if we find a way to take this one out there's more around the corner?' The same thing had happened with the Goa'uld according to Sam and she didn't like the idea very much.

'Pretty much.' She admitted.

Faith snorted. 'That's always the way Dee, you know that. What I want to know is why they just left that thing sitting there?'

'When it would look so nice in their lawn?' Cassie snapped.

Sari visibly shuddered. 'I've seen those things before. They're usually near the castles, but I don't know what they're for.'

'Castles?' the three of them asked.

'That's where they come from, these giant castles full of monsters… I mean demons. They're always surrounded by these things.'

Faith pulled out her Power Axe. 'Then I guess we can safely say they're bad. Let's not leave it lying around.' She took a swing at it when the whole totem became dark, as if existing in it's own personal shadow. A purple flame caught fire at the very top and Faith was thrown back.

'You alright?' Dawn asked as the shadow vanished and the flame blew out just as quickly as it lit.

'That was new.' Faith grunted. 'Some sort of magic, should have guessed.'

Cassie rubbed her arms, trying to get some warmth back into them 'Fantastic, what else can go wrong today?'

Dawn turned on her. 'Are you kidding me, you actually said that?'

'What?'

The Green Ranger shook her head. 'You do know you just jinxed us, right.'

'Oh come on, you don't really think…' Cassie didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she was caught by a bright flash of light. Blinking she, and the other Rangers, were suddenly in what looked like a conference room. A giant TV on one side and a huge window showing nothing but stars on the other. 'Okay, this is not my fault!' she cried out.

End Chapter Three


	19. Chapter 19

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Wider World Part III:- Nightmares  
Chapter One

Dawn couldn't tear her eyes from the window, she'd never seen so many stars and they'd never been so bright. 'We're on a spaceship.' Sari said. Dawn just looked out at the view. To think there were so many, scattered across the sky like chips of sparkling ice on velvet. It was no wonder some people spent their entire lifetimes looking up at the sky. Dawn could have stood there forever, just watching infinity pass before her. The possibilities, hopes, dreams and even nightmares in that endless sparkling night…

'Sorry, just having an Andrew moment.' Dawn turned away from the view. 'What did you say?'

'That were on a spaceship.' Faith told her. 'Which is kinda cool.'

'Yeah, cool.' Cassie muttered. She sounded odd, almost worried about something.

Before Dawn could ask her about it a door on the other side slid open and Dr Jackson came in. The only thing that stopped Dawn's jaw falling through the floor was her helmet. Just behind Cassie's Uncle was the big African Teal'c, a pretty woman with raven black hair and another man that looked a lot like Dr Jackson, but just screamed military.

The four of them were all wearing some sort of casual uniform, blue jackets and pants with a black tee underneath. Their uniforms, the dull grey of the walls and just about everything spoke louder than words that these guys worked for the armed forces. It was all Dawn could do not to turn on her roommate for an explanation.

'Well you're up Daniel.' The woman said, a dangerous glint in her eye.

He shot her the sort of look that was part warning, part acceptance. Dawn had a horrible feeling that wasn't the first time she'd teased him and it wasn't going to be the last. Still it wasn't that bad and they'd make a cute couple at the end of it. 'Hello, I'm Dr Daniel Jackson. This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, of the US air force. Teal'c of the Free Jaffa Nation and Vala Mal Doran.'

Carefully Dawn looked around at her fellow Rangers, trying not to stare at Cassie along the way. What worried her was that they were all looking at her, expectantly.

* * *

Daniel watched the Rangers, they were obviously uncomfortable. Like they didn't know what to say. Not the sort of attitude he'd expected from Ancients, in fact they weren't anything like what he expected. He was suddenly struck by the idea that they were a lot younger than he first thought. 'Urm, I hate to ask this but before we get down to things which one of you is the leader?'

After another long look at each other the Green one stepped up. 'We don't have a leader, we're a team.' However the other three all shrugged and pointed at her.

'Right, I see.' He said diplomatically. 'Well we'd better all sit down. I'm sure you'd like to as us some questions…'

'Like where you got this ship from?' The Black Ranger said. 'How you got us up here and why?'

'Indeed.' Teal'c pointed out.

'Well, where to start.' Daniel sighed. It was a long story, but they had a right to know. 'In the nineteen twenties we found the Stargate, but it wasn't until the late nineties that we figured out how it worked.'

'By we, he means him.' the Colonel interrupted.

'Yes, well, that's not important. What is important is that for the last ten years we've been using the Stargate. Traveling to other worlds. We've made friends with the Asguard, the Nox and a few others.' Daniel explained. 'We've also defeated the Goa'uld and the Ori.'

'Very good. You all get gold stars.' Black Ranger said with savage sarcasm. 'Now pretend…' she stopped mid sentence and shot the Green Ranger a look. If Daniel didn't know better he'd say she'd kicked her under the table.

'That sounds impressive' The Green Ranger said carefully then sat back. 'How did you do it?'

Daniel looked at her, a sudden sinking feeling coming to him. She didn't have a clue what he was talking about and was trying to bluff. She wasn't that good, but that didn't matter. They'd already made the mistake, they'd assumed.

Daniel knew the Rangers would need an immense amount of technical knowledge to build their fighting machines, then there was the powers the Blue Ranger had demonstrated. Powers that some other races had shown, not just the Ancients, but they had ignored that. Instead of taking his time Daniel had just jumped on the first explanation they had.

'You're not Ancients, are you.' Cameron asked, his tone telling Daniel he'd had the same thought.

'No, we're not' The Green Ranger admitted. 'What made you think we were?'

She was still fishing again, he could tell she wasn't going to give up until she had answers. This was why the others had let her take point. Cameron though, wasn't taking the bait. 'Alright if you're not Ancients who are you and how did you do that healing thing?'

'You're not used to the whole kidnapping thing are you?' She laughed back. 'You kidnaped us, so you're the ones that get to explain your dastardly plan.' The Green Ranger waved her hand at them.

'Dastardly plan?' Vala asked 'We're the good guys here!'

'So are we.' the Yellow Ranger pointed out, 'And you beamed us up.'

Daniel winced. 'We needed to talk to you and… And we couldn't think of any other way.'

Green shrugged, 'Look, I think it's obvious this isn't how you wanted it to go so here's the deal. You grabbed us for something, tell us what it is and then give us a moment to talk it over.'

'Alright, all our cards on the table. Good idea.' Cameron nodded 'As you can see we've got the equipment and we've got the experience in saving the planet.'

'Some more than others.' Vala announced looking pointedly at Daniel and Teal'c.

Cameron agreed quickly. 'These two have done it at least ten times alone. My point is there's just the four of you, we can help. If you'll let us.'

'We have resources you might need.' Daniel explained. 'Supplies, contacts, even other allies. You are not alone in this.'

'What do you get out of it?' The Black Ranger asked.

Daniel tried to meet her eyes, but her tinted visor got in the way. 'It's our world too.'

'How do we know that?'

'Black.' Green put a hand on her friend's shoulder. 'We don't have to do this. Not here.' She turned back to Daniel. 'Can we have a moment?'

* * *

Dawn watched as the four of them left the room, before Faith could say anything she held a hand up. 'Anyone else think we're being watched?'

Sari nodded and pointed at the corner. There was a small camera there, a little red light flashing on it. 'I'll ask it not to look.' the newest Ranger said cryptically. The light flickered for a moment, but kept going. 'Well that was rude.' Sari huffed. The whole camera exploded from the wall, domed glass shattering.

'What did you do?' Cassie asked, just as shocked as the rest of them.

Sari shrugged. 'I have this way with computers and the like. I can usually get them to do what I want, if I ask nicely. But that one was rude. I guess with all the security stuff it was being a jerk. If it didn't want to play nice neither was I.'

'Could you do that with any computer?' Dawn asked, curious.

'I don't know, maybe.' she shrugged again.

Faith, though, was getting inpatient. 'That's cool and all, but let's get back to the whole Blue's family have a giant ass spaceship. What is going on?'

'I… I couldn't tell anyone.' Cassie said, her voice almost breaking. 'Dawn, when I told you I was an orphan I left some things out.'

'Really, I would never have guessed.' Faith hissed.

'Not. The. Time.' Dawn ground out, trying to keep her temper.

Faith spun on her. 'Stop saying that. Who knows what else she hasn't told us!'

'She does.' Dawn almost shouted back. 'We all agreed that we had secrets and that it didn't matter. Dr Oliver was worried that might be a problem and he was right. Still I don't care, now do you want to keep this up or do you want me to start talking.' Faith took a step back as Dawn made her point. 'I haven't forgotten Faith, just forgiven.'

'What's she talking about?' Sari asked Cassie.

'I don't know.' The Blue Ranger answered. 'I don't think I want to.'

Dawn glared at Faith for a moment longer. 'You do have a point though. Secrets are fine right until they beam us out of an ass kicking. Spill Cass.'

Dawn's roommate visibly winced. 'Well, my village was destroyed by a plague and Uncle Daniel and the team found me. What I left out was that my village was attacked, deliberately and that it wasn't on Earth.'

'Pardon?' Dawn gaped

'I thought you were human?'

'Earth isn't the only place you get humans you know. There's like thousands of planets out there with people.'

Sari seemed the most okay with that. 'Cool. Wait a second, how can there be humans that don't come from Earth.'

'Well we do, sort of.' Cassie explained. 'Long time ago a race came to Earth, they weren't human. This race pretended they were Gods and took people like mine as slaves. Some, like mine, were abandoned. Forgotten about, left to fend for themselves.' Dawn felt a raising hatred for these so called Gods. 'Teal'c was one of their solders, called Jaffa. They were parasites, they crawl inside your head and take control. But what they did to the Jaffa was worse, they twisted them. Turned them into incubators for their young, if they were ever removed the Jaffa would die. Forcing them into slavery, fighting petty wars for power, land, even because they felt like it.'

'What happened to your village?' Faith asked, sounding a little less hostile. 'I mean you survived.' Then again.

'Our God was Nirrti…'

'The hindu God of death?" Dawn hissed.

Sari gasped 'That sounds cute and fluffy.'

Cassie shook her head. 'She was anything but. Nirrti was experimenting on us, trying to produce the ultimate evolved human to use as a host. When Daniel and the gang turned up she panicked, spreading her plague to wipe us out. I was left as a booby trap.'

'Huh?' Dawn asked.

'She did something to me, put a bomb in side my chest that could destroy most of the continent. If it had gone off in the right place.'

'How old were you?' Faith asked, now sounding genuinely concerned.

'About six, closer to seven really. They found out about it and stopped it from going off. It's gone now.'

'Okay, when we've delta with this demon invasion thing I'm going to hunt down every last one of these God things and don't you try and stop me.' Faith pointed at Dawn.

'I was going to help.' it was a lot to take on board. She'd accepted the idea of aliens, spending any amount of time with Andrew kinda forced you to. That boy could spend all day talking, none stop, about the subject. But the idea that they weren't only around, but had been on Earth and invaded before.

'I guess Oliver was right, never a dull day when you're a Ranger!' Faith joked in the following silence. 'So, we trust these guys?'

'Look, if either of you still trust me, even a little, they're on our side. I swear.'

'It's okay Cassie,' Dawn put a hand on her friends shoulder. 'That was never in question. Was it?' she asked Faith pointedly.

'No, it wasn't.' she admitted. 'But I ain't going to hug you.'

Cassie laughed at that, so did Dawn. The incident wasn't smoothed over, but things were better. 'What do you say about the team?'

'I honestly don't know.' Dawn admitted. 'On one hand they sound like the sort we'd want as friends. On the other I don't know if there's anything they can do.'

'They have got a spaceship.' Sari pointed out.

'Which is cool and all, but I know where she's coming from.' Faith spoke up. 'You're thinking about Buffy aren't you.'

'Yeah.' Dawn nodded. 'Look we just got our butt's kicked, but we survived. What would happen if they went down?'

'They'd shoot them, wouldn't they?'

'Bullets don't do much to demons.' Faith told them. 'Even if they have cool ray guns we're armoured, they're not. It would be like bringing Buffy and the other Slayers in. They've got the skills and experience, but not the gear.'

'While these guys have the gear but none of the skills.' Sari seemed to deflate. 'It would be like back home. We had armies like here, we lasted three months.'

'So it doesn't matter if we trust them or not.' Dawn saw where this was going. 'Still our fight, not theirs.'

'Doesn't mean they can't help.' Cassie pointed out.

'She's right.' Faith agreed.

Dawn thought about it for a moment. 'She is. Still doesn't answer how they can help.'

There was a knock on the door.

'Great, they've figured out we took out the camera.' Faith hissed.

'Then it's time we get out of here.' Dawn shrugged.

'I'll call a cab' Faith said sarcastically.

Dawn laughed 'They're not the only ones that can teleport, remember.'

Faith turned to Cassie. 'We're idiots.'

'I guess that's why you're the leader.'

'Sari, I'm not the leader.' Dawn insisted. 'We're a team. Now lets get out of here.'

* * *

Daniel finally opened the door and blinked. The room was empty. 'Interesting.' Teal'c announced. 'They did not leave via the door.'

'I got that.' Daniel shook his head. 'They probably left as soon as they were alone. I knew the Green one was too calm.'

'She probably figured it out as soon as she got here.' Vala said walking in. 'You know, I really don't think you're that good with women Daniel. We always seem to get the better of you.'

He shot her a withering look. While she was talking Teal'c had crossed the room. 'I believe I know why the security camera failed to operate.' He announced as he picked up the pieces. 'It appears to have exploded.'

'A girl's gotta have some secrets.' Vala laughed. 'You've been had. We picked them up and got nothing for it, while they learnt everything they needed to know.'

Daniel winced, she was right. They still knew next to nothing about the Rangers and had just shown their hand. 'Jack's going to love this.'

* * *

Tommy took a breath and looked to Cassie. 'I already knew about humans on other worlds. The Red space Ranger came from a colony on KM-35. But I've never heard of these Goa'uld.'

'I've never heard of KM-35.' Cassie pointed out. 'It's a big galaxy I guess.'

'That it is.' Tommy agreed, then had another idea. 'That's where your powers come from it isn't it.'

She shook her head. 'Nirrti was trying to force my village's evolution. The reason I have powers isn't because I came from another world I'm just more evolved.'

'Andros had powers too, I never had the chance to ask him about them.' Tommy looked up at the empty power tube. 'This doesn't make any sense. How can the two of you have powers like Zordon's people if they come from evolution?'

'We're not the first.' Cassie said, bringing everyones attention to her. 'The first humans. There were others, I don't know much about them because my mother never told me, but there were others, before. We call them the Ancients, they colonised the whole galaxy thousands of years ago until most of them died out. Those that didn't evolved powers like mine.'

'Really?' Dawn asked. 'That is cool.'

'There's more.' Cassie told them. 'But I'm not not supposed to know about it.'

'Then we don't either.' Dawn told her.

'No, you should know this. I'm not keeping anything secret anymore. It's the ultimate result, eventually we evolve past the physical form. The Ancients ascended, became living thought and energy.'

'Ascended.' Faith said in a odd voice.

Tommy tried to ignore that, he'd ask her about it later. 'That's everything you know.' Cassie nodded. 'It's a lot to take on board. The four of you better take some down time to process this.'

'And recover from the ass kicking we just took.' Faith said, he voice still shaken by whatever.

As the four beamed out Tommy gazed up at the power tube again. Zordon would know what was going on, he always did. Even if he didn't he'd still know what to do. Tommy was just blindly groping in the dark.

'Thinking again?' Alpha asked.

'I wish he was still here.'

'Have you been reading the records I found?'

'Haven't had the chance. Why?'

'I have. You might find them useful.' The robot told him and left for the Zord hanger again.

End Chapter One


	20. Chapter 20

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Wider World Part III:- Nightmares  
Chapter Two

Dawn punched the tree, hard. It hurt like hell, but she didn't care and punched again, this time with her left. It was stupidly early in the morning. She hadn't got any sleep with the fight running though her mind, keeping her awake.

She spent almost an hour lying there, counting a flocks of sheep as she saw where everything went wrong. She'd blocked when she should have ducked, struck when she should have blocked. All the time thinking that now she knew how Buffy felt after she lost a fight.

To make things worse it wasn't just two new demons she had to worry about. Something else was going on. That totem they had summoned was needed for something and she had no idea what. As soon as they'd got back she'd rummaged through the handful of books she had stolen from Giles and the websites she'd bookmarked. There was nothing, not even a whisper about demonic totems or what they were for.

On top of all that there was Cassie and her family. One problem too many.

Finally giving up on sleeping all together Dawn had crept out of bed, got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a halter top before slipping outside. Hoping a quick run would tire her out. Half way through her jog she took a detour though a crappy scrap of grass and just wanted to scream. The tree was there and rather than wake everyone up she decided to just pound on it until she could think straight.

Then there was Cassie. It didn't change how she thought about her roommate, but it changed how she saw the universe. Sure there'd been the Queller demon and she was comfortable with the ideas of demons existing on Earth, but it would take time for her to adjust.

Everything was slipping out of control. Things were happening that she couldn't even begin to understand and everyone was turning to her for help. She just wanted to throw her Morpher in the corner, curl up under the bed and wait for the nightmares to stop. She couldn't though.

At first Dawn thought it was greed that stopped her. That, for the first time, she was the important one. Not because she was a victim, but the hero. For the first time she could fight back, she wasn't some screaming child wanting her mother to hold her tight and tell her everything was alright.

Then she thought it was because she needed that power. She needed that control, the things in her life that slipped from her grasp. Friends, family, even her town. She'd lost them all. With that power she could keep hold of something, anything. Even the smallest thing would have been enough.

Now she knew the truth, at least what was the truth for now. She was going to lose and that was her responsibility. To die so others don't have to. If she wasn't a Ranger, if her friends weren't the thin line saving this planet others would step in. Cassie's family or Buffy it wouldn't matter. They'd lose, just like they had on Sari's world and who knew how many others. She was here to die so others could live.

Jumping up she did a spin kick, hitting a branch so hard it cracked. 'Glad I'm not that tree.' Dawn spun, it was Cassie. Sitting at the edge of the little garden on a park bench. 'I couldn't sleep either, was wondering what took you. What it do?'

'It?'

'The Tree, it's not some terrifying new villain you thought you'd tackle alone. Is it?'

Dawn laughed, it was a pathetic joke, but she didn't care. 'Just blowing off some steam. What are we going to do?'

'You're asking me. You're the one with all the answers.'

Dawn felt defeated. 'I wish I did. I don't have time to deal with half the things going on.'

'Uncle Daniel?' her room mate asked carefully.

'Won the worst time ever award.' Dawn shook her head. 'I can't think about that now, it's A'Zores and his boxing freak that we need to focus on.' she growled. 'Everything was going smoothly, too smoothly, then this new guy came. We don't know what he's up to, where he's going. We don't know anything!' Dawn spin kicked the tree again.

Cassie shrugged 'We know they can kick our butts.'

'That doesn't help.' Dawn gave up on the punished plant and sat next to her friend. 'We need to be the ones kicking their butt. What do you think?'

'Me?'

'You're the super-evolved alien' Dawn teased, but instantly regretted it. 'Sorry.'

Cassie didn't answer quickly, just looked into the badly lit grass. 'You know them all don't you. Our secrets I mean. Everyone knows mine now, but you know Faith's secret as well as mine and your own. You should tell me.'

Dawn looked at her friend long and hard. The truth was Cassie was one of the first real friends she'd made on her own. It was sad, but just about everyone she knew in Sunnydale were given to her by the monks. She'd been put into their life just like she had with Buffy. Maybe not as deeply, but it was the same. Cassie was different and it wasn't just the Ranger stuff. She could talk to her and understand each other better than most other people.

Still, as good a friend and ally she'd become there were some things too private. 'Cassie, my secret, it's too big and if you knew it, you wouldn't see me for who I am. Just that.'

Cassie blinked. 'So I can admit to being from another planet and you're cool with that but your secret…' She frowned. 'You're not a demon are you?'

Dawn laughed at that thought, 'No, I'm not a demon.' If she didn't head her friend off she'd spend the rest of the morning guessing. Probably would anyway, but this watt Dawn wouldn't have to answer. 'Tell you what, come on. I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight anyway.'

'What are we doing?'

Dawn rolled off the bench and flipped up. Coming into a classic guard and waving Cassie on. 'Let's get some practice, before anyone else gets up and sees us.'

* * *

A'Zores completed the third ritual as the totem arose from the muddy, stagnant little puddle in the ground. Dirty, vile, water slid off it , as if it was made of grease. Smirking he turned to Nukeasle, the kick-boxer wasn't paying attention.

'Oh what's wrong.' the General sighed. His minion was fingering the fresh cut on his chest and moping around, grumbling like a school boy that had lost a bet.

'Where are they?' he grumbled, peering into the gloomy darkness. 'I want my rematch.'

'Rematch? Oh yes of course.' A'Zores shook his head. The dense fool had missed the point, not that it was a problem. He wasn't chosen for his mind. 'You feel cheated that I didn't let you finish them off.'

'I never lost a fight in my life!' he shouted, as if it was a personal insult.

'I think it was more a draw myself.' He told the walking mass of muscle, but A'Zores could see that it didn't matter to the fighter. 'You did not lose my friend, they were no match for you and would have beaten them easily, but where's the fun in that?'

'I wanted to hear their skulls crack!'

'I prefer the sound of a soul shattering.' A'Zores muttered to himself. 'Any bungler can win the occasional victory my friend. Tretrax is the perfect example of that. The true victory is assured long before the first blow is struck. That is the glory of my plan. Nothing will happen that I have not predicted.'

'Wanna bet?' A burst of black energy exploded against the totem, harmlessly. A'Zores allowed himself a grin, their timing was perfect. The grin faltered when he turned to where the blast came from.

There was only one Ranger, the black one, holding an oversized cannon. 'You know, you clowns just got in the way of my beauty sleep.'

'Where are the others!' he shouted, casting around, incase they were planning a surprise attack.

'Sorry, just me.' the Ranger growled, 'And I'm not interested in you.' she turned her attention on Nukeasle and hissing 'You owe me a re-match.'

The kick-boxer grinned manically. 'Well then, come on.' Putting up his fists Nukeasle strode up and began the fight.

A'Zores took a few steps back and watched, he might be on a tight schedule but there was always time for some entertainment. Rather than get into another boxing match the Black Ranger played to her strengths of mixed martial arts. Kicking and punching as she tried to get around Nukeasle's guard.

It meant that his minion was forced to keep blocking. He might have been strong, but he was nowhere near fast enough to keep up with the Ranger. This was their real power, speed and adaptability. That meant he had to keep them guessing, off balance. Tricky but doable. That is if he kept his wits about him.

Just like the Black Ranger Nukeasle didn't have any patience and eventually got tired of hiding behind a block. Trying to sweep a blow to one side he lent in and jabbed, but the Ranger was too fast. Taking the blow on her shoulder she ducked under his guard and got in a couple of punches to his guts.

A'Zores minion grunted with each impact, trying to pull back but she didn't let him. Eventually the Black Ranger resorted to an impressive uppercut to his jaw. Staggering back Nukeasle hissed, still she didn't let up. Jumping forward she jabbed with her left, throwing everything into it including her weight.

Nukeasle was almost knocked off his feet. When he found his balance he came back spitting blood and half a tooth. 'You broke my tooth!' he slurred, looking more angry than hurt. His answering blow came from nowhere and had no skill behind it. Just raw rage.

With a single swipe he smashed the Black Ranger, breaking her helmets visor and sending her flying. She landed like a puppet after it's strings had been cut, bouncing limply before coming to a skidding stop. Nukeasle roared in incandescent rage.

A'Zores briefly weighed his options, let Nukeasle kill the Black Ranger. That would either completely demoralise the others, weakening the whole, or drive them to revenge. Impressive as an outright kill would be he couldn't risk the latter. However, the savage beating and tale of how she was able to hurt the lumbering minion might be useful next time they met. All in all letting her live was a better option. 'Leave her!' he barked

Nukeasle turned and gaped, 'She hurt me… No one hurts me!'

Knowing that, this time, reasoning with him alone wouldn't work A'Zores directed a lighting bolt through his sword stick, detonating between the two fighters. 'And she will pay for it, but only when I say. Now leave her, we have to complete the final ritual and we don't have anymore time for games.'

Nukeasle screamed at him. As he did the Converted General could easily see the broken, bloody, gap where the now missing tooth had been. Unmoved by the scream he slowly swung the point of his stick at the minion. 'Have you forgotten your place, my friend?' he let a cold edge creep into his voice.

It took a lot of effort not to glance at his audience, impressively the Black Ranger was already clawing herself back to her feet. 'We only have two more totems before the seal is complete and we'll need all our strength for the final part.' Fighting down a smirk he could see, out of the corner of his eye, she had herd exactly what he wanted her too. It was almost too easy, but it still needed one more touch to become pure artistry.

As if only just noticing she was still alive he jumped back, flicking the sword stick around and blasting her with a restrained bolt. Blasting the Ranger off her shaky feet, but nothing more. With that he left, secure in the knowledge that the final part of his plan was just around the next corner.

* * *

Cassie popped a shoulder as she got back into the dorm room. 'I see why Tretrax hates you.' She admitted to Dawn. 'You're sneaky.'

'Just don't do what your enemy expects you to.' Her roommate shrugged, 'Basic rule of combat, keep them guessing. You're not to bad yourself though.'

'Really?' Cassie asked, a little surprised at the compliment. She hadn't even come close to hitting her friend more than a handful of times.

'Sure, you're great at counter punches.' Dawn insisted. 'Every time I got a hit in you got one back. A good one too, you made them count.'

'If I had a staff I could really show you something.' She laughed back. 'Teal'c, well his people the Jaffa, have used them for like ten thousand years. He gave me a few pointers, mom didn't like it much but I always found it kinda fun.'

Dawn smiled. 'Sounds cool, I always liked swords myself though.'

Blinking Cassie tried to figure that one out. 'But you ended up with the Flute, didn't the Red Ranger have a Sword?'

'Yep,' Dawn shrugged. 'But I like my Flute, it's got a sharp edge and it's not so unwieldily that I'd need a lot of room to swing.'

'Thought about that a lot have you?' Cassie teased.

'Not really, I was underground this one time, back home. Sunnydale was full of underground tunnels and the like. Well my sister and me were down there when a load of golems came out. All we had was a pair of swords and we couldn't get a good swing for all the coffins.'

Cassie just stared at Dawn, after a moment she added, 'We were in a cemetery at the time.'

'Oh no I guessed that.' Cassie told her. 'But whats a golem?'

'A golem?' Dawn seemed shocked that she didn't know. 'It's an elemental in the shape of a man. It's like a magic foot solder, witches use them. You know the four elements; Earth, Wind, Fire and Water?' Cassie nodded carefully. 'Well if you know what you're doing it's easy to make a puppet out of any one of them.'

Cassie was amazed, demons and monsters were one thing, they could be explained by other dimensions, but magic. That was something else 'So would happen if someone mixed those four things.'

'Life.' Dawn shrugged. 'Well that's the idea.' It was then their watches beeped.

Dawn's muffled by her draw and Cassie's on the near by desk. The pair of them jumped for their respective communicators but Cassie got to her's first. 'What's going on?'

'Oh thank Primus!' the half familiar voice of Sari gasped out. 'I tried to call all of you, only Faith answered! I didn't know what to do!'

'What happened?' Dawn asked, trying to calm the latest Ranger down

She took a few deep breaths, which for a robot was so strange Cassie tried her best to ignore them. 'I was in the Command Centre when all the alarms went off. When I told Faith it was A'Zores and his friend she told me to stay here and that she was handling it.'

'She what?' Dawn screeched. 'Why didn't you help her.'

'She told me not to, said someone had to try and get you.' Sari sounded scared. 'She just beamed back. Dawn, she's in a bad way and I don't know what to do?'

It only took a moment for the pair of them to grab their Morphers. 'We're on our way.' Cassie told their new teammate before they beamed out

End Chapter Two


	21. Chapter 21

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Wider World Part III:- Nightmares  
Chapter Three

Jack rubbed his temple, he really was getting too old for this. 'You didn't even ask first?' he ground out, having difficulty not shouting. Ever since Hammond had retired Jack had been bumped up into the pentagon and he hated it. It was one thing to be stuck behind a desk, like he was at the SGC. But the pentagon was different. He had to sit back and watch and good men and women got killed if there was so much as a bureaucratic mix up. Responsibly he could handle, it was the remoteness that got to him.

'Ask first?' Daniel gaped, 'This coming from you?'

'Daniel!' He'd called them up, still stuck behind his desk, on a video call to the Apollo. He wanted to know how things were going, the answer appeared to be badly, with a side of awful.

'No Jack, we didn't. If we had they wouldn't have told us anyway, they thought we'd kidnapped them. They had no reason to trust us. We had to be open with them, otherwise they never would.'

Jack looked helplessly at his friend. 'Damn it.' He was right, they were wandering around in the dark. They didn't even know who the Rangers were at war with. All they did know was that it was a war. 'What do we do then Daniel? Sit and wait for them to call?'

Daniel winced, 'Pretty much. Look; if they've got anything like Asguard beams, which is the only way they could have gotten out, they can beam back.'

'Okay I see where you're going. Don't call them, they'll call us. How can we be sure, they might just keep their heads down.'

'I do not believe so, O'Neill.' Teal'c pointed out. 'These Power Rangers are not subtle. I do not think they will be able to "keep their heads down".'

'Plus they're kids.'

Jack's attention snapped to the alien thief' 'Where you get that idea?'

'I could tell.' Vala shrugged, 'They were good, even tried conning Daniel. But he saw through them.'

'Too much time with you I expect.'

'Thing is they should have been better. The kind of better that only comes from from practice.'

Jack frowned, 'So you're saying because they don't have enough practice lying they're just kids. In case you haven't noticed kids lie all the time.'

'Sure, but they don't lie like we do. They were trying to lie like us.'

Daniel frowned and then nodded. 'I hate to agree, but I think Vala's right. There was something off about the whole thing and she's just put her finger on it.'

'But kids?' Jack shook his head.

'Teenagers, at best.' Mitchell agreed.

Jack tried to gauge just how much faith to put into her opinion. It wasn't easy over a video call. Not that he'd ever admit it but times like this he'd like Teal'c or Danny's nod. When your face was pleasured in high definition all over the wall. Luckily T knew what to do, with just the right amount of smug he lent back from the group and nodded. 'Right, this just got a whole lot messier. Teenagers with ancient weapons technology, we need to find them and fast.'

'So you're sure its Ancient technology'?'

He decided to come clean, they were out there after all. 'Yep. Carter called, she and McKay found the research schematics in the Atlantis Database. It was supposed to be the Ancient version of special forces. An elite team that was supposed to be armed to the teeth.' He let that settle.

'Kids running around with the best Ancient weapons technology you can get? This is going to end well.' Mitchell sighed.

'It gets better, they never finished the research.' Jack announced. 'We're guessing someone brought the research back here with them and finished things up in this galaxy.'

'That would be the original Rangers then, wouldn't it?' Mitchell pointed out.

'Which leaves the question, why are they using teenage girls as warriors?' Daniel asked.

'I've not finished.' Jack winced. 'Those giant robots they've got were never part of the program. Carter thinks that whoever finished off the technology made a few improvements.' Sitting up Jack looked down at the pile of paperwork he had on his desk and said to hell with it. 'Right, I'm coming up there.'

'You're what?'

'Coming up there, don't do anything until I get onboard.' It was all he could do not to run out of the office. It was five minuets later he remembered to turn off the conference call.

* * *

Faith came too, feeling like she had gone ten rounds with Ali. 'Ouch.' she whispered. 'That lightning thing really packs a punch.'

'What the hell were you thinking!' Dawn screeched. 'Both of them? At once? I thought you'd gotten over your death wish.' It was obvious that the littlest Summers had picked up her mother's ability with the guilt trip as well as her sisters temper.

'You said you were just going to watch.' Sari whispered. If anything the girl sounded younger and more hurt than angry. As if this was the first time anyone had really disappointed her.

'Sorry.' Faith muttered. 'Really I am, I was only going to watch. Then you guys didn't turn up and I caught sight of that boxer…'

'Ah, no you don't.' Dawn shook her head. 'You weren't even going to pretend to wait. You went out there to get even. I know Slayers.'

'I'm not your sister Dee.' Faith tried to sit up but felt something mashed her back down.

'Stay down.' It was Cassie, using her freaky powers to both heal and pin her in place. She sounded just as ticked as Dee, only not half as restrained. 'You'll be fine, if you just stay down and give me a moment

'Hey, you guys weren't answering…'

'At half three in the morning?' Dawn snapped

… And someone had to do something about it. Look I found out that they've only got two more of those things to put up and the last one's going to take all their strength.' Faith told them what she heard.

Dawn's gaze flickered, 'Makes sense I guess. If this is all part of a larger ceremony it would take something epic to complete it…'

'Ceremony?' Sari asked. 'What do you think it's for?'

'You're the one who's seen these things before.' Cassie said, but Sari shrugged back and said;

'Yeah, but I can't know every little thing. So much had changed when I got back, it was like a nightmare. For all I know they could just be the monsters idea of graffiti.'

'No.' Dawn shook her head. 'It's bigger than that, much bigger. We can't let them complete it.'

'The best time to strike would be just before they finish. They'll be too busy and weakened.' Faith told them.

'Hit them at the last minute?' Cassie asked. 'It sounds risky.'

'Not as risky as going against them after, with who knows what supporting them.' Dawn disagreed. 'For all we know they could be summoning an Old One.'

Faith shuddered, that was a terrible thought. 'What's an Old One?' Sari asked

'Ever read Lovecraft?' Dawn asked. 'Well think of A'Zores and Tretrax as minnows, piranhas at best. Old Ones are sharks and crocodiles.' Sari and Cassie mirrored Faith's reaction. 'You see every demon we've gone up against are part human, maybe a little maybe a lot, but they're all tainted.'

'Old Ones are like the big daddies.' Faith picked up, remembering what Wilkins had told her years before. 'They are bigger, badder and the sort of thing nightmares are made of. You really think that's what they're summoning?'

'I don't know.' Dawn shrugged. 'All I do know is whatever takes this much effort to raise is big, end of the world big.'

'How big?' Sari asked

Faith shrugged. 'Depending on what it is they're trying to raise anything from army of gophers to Godzilla.'

'If we get to chose I say the gophers.'

'Rabid, man eating, gophers.'

'That… That would be bad.' Cassie managed to whisper as she let Faith get up.

'Exactly why we've got to stop them.' Faith struggled to her feet. She still felt like leftovers, but at least they weren't a week old anymore. 'How far are they?' she asked.

Dawn quickly typed something into one of the controls and the Viewing Globe shifted, showing an arial view of the area. 'They got one more up and running while you were out.' Four glowing red dots, just outside of the city and opposite the college, pulsed menacingly. 'There.' The one time brat jabbed a finger at the Globe. 'That's where they'll be.'

'How can you be sure?'

'Five totems, five corners. That means pentagon, that's the last corner right there.' Oh she sounded sure alright. Faith looked at Dawn again, for all that talk back on the ship about not being the leader she sure did take charge. Not that Faith was going to complain. She'd had her fill of leadership back in Sunnydale

Sari turned to Cassie. 'Why didn't we see that?'

'Too busy I guess.'

Dawn pulled out her Morpher. 'Shall we?'

Faith nodded. 'It's Morphing time!'

'Dragonzord!'

'Mastodon!'

'Triceratops!'

'Sabre-tooth Tiger!'

* * *

Landing after a teleport was becoming second nature to Dawn by now. Another all to familiar sight was A'Zores and his boxing friend. She'd only seen him once before, but that was already too much for her liking.

It took her a moment to realise that the boxer looked different, his face was half swollen and he had a rather impressive black eye. Faith might have lost, but she'd made him pay. That much was certain.

Another thing Dawn was certain of was that Faith's playmate wanted to rip her apart. 'Not now!' Shouted A'Zores 'You've already started, you can't finish now!'

'But General!' His minion shouted, chomping at the bit to kill the Black Ranger.

'I said no.' Then, with what looked like great reluctance, A'Zores stood between them. 'Looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty. I'll hold them back, finish the ritual!' He ordered and took a few steps forward, a long shadow cast by the rising sun.

'Don't let us inconvenience you.' Cassie quipped, but Sari pushed in front

'I'll take him.' she insisted. 'You three stop Nukeasle!'

'No, don't!' Dawn shouted, but Sari had already jumped in. A'Zores had been just that little bit too eager to throw himself in the firing line. Sari's Power Dagger was quickly in the Yellow Ranger's hand and she took a swing. Bringing his stick around the Demon General blocked her and then hit with the flat of his hand just below her helmet.

Coughing Sari stumbled back, giving him the space needed. With a twist of his wrist the top part of his cane came free, almost impossibly fast he unsheathed a thin rapier. A single back handed blow caught Sari, leaving a tremendous explosion that threw Sari away in a flash of yellow.

Watching her Dawn bit back a gasp, she'd been blasted out of her Ranger form and back to normal. 'Oh crap.' Faith hissed. 'Dawn, stop the chanting. We'll hold him off.'

Both Cassie and Faith, Power Weapons in hand, charged. Any doubt that A'Zores was a master swordsman vanished at that moment. Cassie came first, trying to draw his attack. Problem was if Dawn could see that so could the General.

Deftly deflecting her Lance he ducked under and batted Faith's Axe away with the sword's sheath. He then slid past the Black Ranger like she wasn't even there.

The Slayer lashed out with a side kick that caught nothing but air. Cassie swung her Lance down with all her strength and again he parried, sending it to one side.

Then it was his turn, this time, just like before he hit them both with a single blow. Blasting them out of their Ranger costumes. Dawn couldn't help but admire the way he moved.

But there wasn't time for that, both Faith and Cassie were out of uniform and spread eagle on the ground. Sari was still gasping. That left Dawn, and she wasn't at all confident. It was another trap and they'd blundered straight into it, again. Cursing under her breath Dawn did the most stupid thing she could think of. Charging in like a bull in a china shop.

It was like trying to catch mercury, A'Zores didn't stop moving. Just kept slipping around her clumsy swings like she was a four year old playing with a butter knife. He was even laughing, laughing as Dawn became more and more desperate.

In the end it was the rising sun that got her, she didn't even have time to admire the irony. As she desperately tried to follow A'Zores he stepped into the low sunlight. Almost instantly Dawn's helmet polarised, the visor going almost pitch black and almost blinding her.

It was all he needed, as her visor cleared she felt something on her armoured shield. Looking down she saw the sheath, point pressed against her chest. It took Dawn all of a second to realise it was in the same hand as the lightning firing gauntlet. She'd been blasted by it before and thought she knew what to expect. Either he'd been holding back or splitting it three ways really weakened the blast.

She'd never felt anything like it, Dawn was held fast as what felt like the entire eastern seaboard was pumped through her. She couldn't even scream as ever nerve was shocked. Mercifully, finally, her suit gave way and she could black out.

The last thing she was aware of the clinging smell of burnt hair.

* * *

Dawn hit the ground, with what Faith could have sworn was smoke still curling off her.

As a Slayer she'd taken her own fair share of beatings. Some, like The Beast back in LA, had really kicked the crap out of her on occasion, but she'd never had the wind taken out of her like this. Whatever strength boost she'd gotten from her Ranger powers had gone and taken a hell of a lot more besides.

Cassie was just as drained, struggling to raise her head. 'You… you alright?' She groaned.

"Freight train. You?' Faith admitted as the demon General strode past them. Desperately she reached out to stop him, but didn't have enough strength to hold on as he just kicked her off.

'It's not working.' Nuke shouted at his leader. 'Why isn't it working?

Faith sat back gasping, feeling some of her strength slowly return. 'What isn't working?' A'Zores asked.

'The ceremony, there's no totem!' The minion shouted waving at thin air.

'Oh, of course.' the General snapped his fingers extravagantly as he got closer to the grunt. 'I forget you were a moron. The final totem, it can't be raised by the chanting of some nonsense words and a few gestures.'

'Then how?'

'Well, basically…' A'Zores, mid-sentence, ran Nukeasle through the heart with his sabre. 'It needs the life of a demon.' With a cruel flourish he pulled the sword out and beheaded his own man.

'Damn that was cold.' Faith hissed, finding enough strength to at least pull herself up and on to her knees.

'He just… I thought they were friends' Cassie sounded about as bad as Faith felt, but at least she was still alive.

As she tried again to stand the ground beneath her began to shake, trowing her back down. It didn't just stop there, somewhere in the distance the quake shook lose a rock face as she kept her head down.

A'Zores began to laugh

If she wasn't so busy holding onto the ground Faith would have noticed it immediately. It was like someone tripping a dimmer switch, or a particularly dark cloud passing over the sun, but it wasn't either of these. It was a full on eclipse, like something dark and evil had reached out and blackened the rising sun.

Faith felt her blood run cold as her shadow disappeared and A'Zores laughed like a child at christmas.

End Chapter Three


	22. Chapter 22

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Wider World Part IV:- Allies  
Chapter One

Cassie tried not to gape at the impossible eclipse. 'I know I'm new at this, but that's not a good sign is it!' She shouted over the earthquake. She wouldn't admit it, least of all to Faith, but she was terrified. It was an apocalypse and for all the jokes and tall tales Dawn had told she still saw it as a small village girl cowering from gods a thousand light years away.

She'd witnessed, what she thought at the time, was the wrath of a god and she'd been so scared she couldn't speak for days. Somehow this was worse, the tau'ri, the first world, was ending and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

Then, somehow, Faith was on her feet and even though she had to know it was hopeless the Slayer was defiant. Maybe that was what it meant to be a hero, fighting the odds even after you'd lost.

Shaking herself back to her senses Cassie took Faiths hand. 'We're not done yet kid!' Faith shouted over the sound of solid earth cracking like ice. 'Get to Dawn, I'll see how Sari's doing.' It wasn't easy, even with her strength returning Cassie stumbled to her roommate's side, the shaking ground throwing her balance until it was only a matter of luck that she didn't fall on her.

Crawling the last few inches to her friend Cassie quickly felt for a pulse and found it. Weak but steady. Breathing a sigh of relief she began checking for other injuries, burns and the like. Other than some singed hair she was alright, at least she looked it. Cassie knew she couldn't be sure, she tried to reach out with her healing power but just got a brief flicker from it. She was too weak to get any further.

Glancing to Faith and Sari she saw that the two of them were both standing, Sari rubbing her shoulder and Faith supporting her. 'How is she?' Faith called as the earthquake subsided.

'Alive,' She shouted back. 'But I'm guessing the worst of all of us.' Cassie looked up, expecting the sun to return. Whatever it was coving it wavered like a bad stain on the sky but remained in place for now, only just thinning at the edges. 'What's happening?'

'Don't know, I've never seen anything like it.' Faith shook her head, then looked around. 'Where's A'Zores?'

Cassie looked to the repulsive totem that had once been Nukeasle, 'He was right there!'

'Urm, guys… We've got bigger problems.' Sari pointed and Cassie's head whipped around. In the half light she couldn't swear to it but a giant wall had just appeared. It was impossibly huge, stretching for at least a mile in either direction and forged out of her nightmares. Rather than concrete or brick it seemed to be carved out of a single piece of onyx, light just seemed to fall into it but it was far from featureless. Cruel, over hanging, gargoyles, with almost gleaming talons, perched at even intervals. The wall itself had thin windows dotted in pairs across it, a glowing yellow light inside each. Their unearthly pulse making each pair look more like the eyes of some great beast trapped gazing out. In front of them there was what looked like the only real crack in the wall, flanked by two great statues of horrendous, squid things with legs, each tentacle held a sword or spear of some description and caved with such detail they could had jumped out of the black stone. However all that paled in comparison with the the wall itself.

At first Cassie thought it was a trick of the light, but as it changed she knew that was only wishful thinking. As if trapped in the wall itself faces twisted in fear and agony screamed silently at her. The ghostly, hollow, eyes pleading for some sort of realise. 'What, what is it?' She gasped, trying to take onboard the horror of it as the sun burst forth with all the warmth of a chill winter morning.

'A Dark Castle!' Sari cried, 'We've got to get out of here!'

'She's right.' Faith agreed, 'We're no match for whatever in there like this. I'll pull Sari through with me.'

"I've got Dawn.' Cassie nodded and hit the button on her watch.

* * *

'Five more minutes Buffy.' Dawn muttered before she was fully awake. She felt like a half drowned kitten that had been thrown in a microwave. 'Ugh, was I drinking something, or did I hit my head again?'

'Neither.' Dr Oliver said, handing her a bottle. 'Here, its just water.'

'Wha… Oh right. Lighting.' Dawn muttered as it came back to her. Forcing herself up she cast a glance at the Former Ranger. 'What happened, I thought the suits were supposed to protect us?'

'They did, those blows must have been enough to take out a mountain.' he explained. 'He hit you so hard it overloaded the suits. I've reinforced the morphing grid, that should stabilise it for now, but I wouldn't suggest getting hit like that again.'

'Any other wonderful observations Sherlock?' Faith growled from behind her and Dawn turned around, she was in the little med-bay come lab off to one side of the Command Centre. The others were gathered around the controls and had all looked better.

'What happened, after I got fried extra crispy?'

Faith winced. 'We got our butt's kicked.'

'A'Zores killed his own man.' Cassie said in a hollow voice, 'It, it was terrible. He never stood a chance, the General just walked up to him and cut his head off.'

'What, why?' Dawn asked but Cassie just spread her arms.

'Sacrifice.' Faith growled. 'They needed a demonic sacrifice to rase it.'

Dawn hissed, a sacrifice usually meant something big. Demonic sacrifices was a whole different league of bad. 'Was it an Old One?'

'I wish.' Faith shook her head, 'It's a Dark Castle, Sari was just telling us about them, I wish she hadn't.'

'A what?'

Sari swallowed, looking about as bad as Dawn felt. 'It's like their factories. They take people, round them up like cattle and take them inside. Once there they're changed, mutated by the castle. They become monsters… I mean demons.'

'They what?'

'It's a demon factory, and it uses people as livestock.' Cassie spat, she was angry. More angry than Dawn had ever seen before. 'It was our job to stop it and we failed.'

'We haven't failed yet.' Dawn pointed out with a growl.

'Yes we have.' Sari shook her head. 'It's invincible. We threw everything we had at one, the wall is impregnable. Nothing we did stopped it, not even a nuke. Not even ten nukes. My Earth burnt itself to get rid of them, it's still burning and they're still there.'

Dawn saw the look of defeat on everyones faces and hung her head. They were right, this wasn't good news. 'What did you mean by factory?' Dr Oliver asked

Sari visibly shuddered; 'We broke into one, once. Climbed over the wall and sneaked in. They kidnap people and chain them up inside. Then some are selected, one or two, and taken away. The monsters then drag the rest into the keep in the centre, when they come out they're those rotting minions. It's like they've had their souls stolen.'

'That can happen,' Dawn said grimly. 'So that was his plan all along, get that castle here so he could complete the invasion.'

'What happens to the others, the ones they select?' Cassie asked, looking vaguely ill.

Sari winced and Dawn's mind immediately went to food. 'They're the ones that show promise I guess. They get the full treatment and are brought before the Crystal.'

'The what?'

'There's a Crystal in the middle of the castle. That's what changes the people into monsters. The closer you get the greater the change, they become full warriors. You know, like Nukeasle.'

'Nuke-boy was human once?' Faith asked, shocked

Dawn jumped to her feet. 'They all were and that's what we'll all be come if we don't stop them.'

'How?'

'I don't know, but come demons, monsters or even Skeksis we'll find away.'

Cassie blinked and looked to Sari, who just shrugged, 'What's a Skeksis?'

Dawn blinked, 'You know, Skeksis. Gelflings, Mystics, hat silly little furry football?' the two of them just looked at her as if she was speaking nonsense. 'Haven't either of you seen The Dark Crystal?'

They shook their heads.

'I have. Gave me nightmares for a week.' Faith admitted. 'Hey I was two at the time, and those puppet things freaked me the hell out.'

* * *

Tommy shook his head. Despite Dawn's little speech he knew that the Ranger's sprites were almost shattered. Sari had all but given up and Cassie had latched on to Dawn reference, desperately trying not to think about the situation.

Only Dawn and Faith had any fire left, but they had already accepted defeat and that didn't sit well with him. 'Come on guys.' He tried to get thumbtack on topic. 'We can't just give up.'

'We're not giving up, but other than a rousing we can do it speech you got any suggestions?'

Tommy frowned for a moment. 'The Zords, Alpha's still in the hanger. He's close to finishing the rebuild of the Sabre-tooth Tiger Zord. That's something.'

Sari shook her head, 'I told you, the walls are impregnable. We hit them with everything we had, didn't even chip the stonework.'

'A Zord isn't a nuke, and the Sabre-tooth Tiger Zord isn't just that. It's the last piece needed to form the DragonZord in battle mode, all four Zords combined into one.'

'No.' Dawn shook her head, 'This is magical shielding, you can't just keep hitting it and hope it eventually brakes. We need to find it's weakness, we need to know what the deal is with this totems.'

'Weren't they just there to create the Castle?' Cassie asked

'Summon the Castle.' Dawn corrected. 'They pulled it through from some other dimension.'

'I see.' Tommy clicked his fingers 'You think breaking them might send the Castle back to where ever it came from.'

Dawn looked thoughtfully at the Viewing Globe, it showed the five points where the totems were and the five walls of the Castle. only problem was they didn't match up. The totems were facing the walls and castle was a smaller than the over all shape. 'It doesn't match.' she disagreed staring at it. 'I know it's important but I just can't place it. How did the Castle appear?'

'There was an eclipse, an earthquake and then it was there.' Faith described it.

'So it came up from the ground?'

The other three looked at each other and frowned. 'No it just sort of shimmered and it was there.' Sari explained.

'Then why did the Totems have to come up out of the ground.' Dawn asked rubbing her temple.

'What do you mean? The one I tried to stop was made of water.'

Dawn spun on Faith. 'What did you say?'

'When I tried to stop Nuke-boy on my own, the totem came out of a puddle and looked like it was made of water. Dirty water, but not earth.' The look on Dawn's face suddenly changed, going completely blank as her eyes darted from side to side. She'd had an idea. One of those rare ideas that only came from a moment of insight into something that eluded the rest of them. Then she smiled.

Cassie saw the same thing. 'Are you thinking what I think your thinking.'

'Pentagram.' Dawn smacked the side of her head, smile breaking out into a full blown laugh. 'How could I have been so stupid!'

'Okay, not the answer I was expecting.'

'What? Oh, yes Cassie you're right it's an elemental spell.'

Faith looked between the two of them. 'And for those of use not in on the joke?'

Dawn didn't answer at first, she dived for the Viewing Globe's controls and programmed something into it. The five dots pulsed for a second and then began to grow lines, but rather than joining them to the nearest point each line went through the middle. Crossing over each other to reach the far side, becoming a classic five pointed star.

Right in the middle, following the lines perfectly, was the Castle. 'I should have seen it!' Dawn cried. 'The five become one whole!' She turned to the rest of them. 'Look perhaps the most powerful magics come from the four elements; Earth, Wind, Fire and Air. They're the basics and the root of all magics, combined the elements can do almost anything.'

'There's more than four elements.' Sari pointed out. 'And there's five corners.' She added, sounding very confused.

Dawn just smiled. 'Exactly, the elements are really the four stages of matter. Solid, liquid, vapour and plasma. Magic's a way of controlling matter, Fire out of ice and the like. The thing is with magic you put all four together you get life. A pentagram is the symbolic representation of that, the four becoming five, becoming one whole. Don't you get it?'

'Nope haven't a clue.' Faith shrugged.

'We couldn't damage one of the totems because they aren't individual parts, they are all one whole. We have to hit all five corners at once, then we can deal with the Castle.'

'I thought it was invincible?' Tommy asked, slightly confused.

'I guarantee we shatter that pentagram those walls will come down like gingerbread!'

'How can you be sure?' Sari asked.

'Pentagrams are used for protection, more often than not. I promise you those lines are what's holding those walls up. With them gone our Zords won't have any trouble.'

'What if A'Zores shows up again?' Faith asked.

Dawn winced. 'I don't know about you guys but I'm going to run as fast as I can in the other direction.'

'Great plan, I'm excited to be a part of it.' Cassie said. 'Just one problem, there's five corners and only four Rangers. Unless one of us can split ourselves in two this is never going to work.'

'Don't look at me,' Tommy said. 'I told you, my body can't handle anymore powers. Besides Sari has the last power coin.'

'I thought there were two more?' Faith asked.

'Actually there's three.' Tommy told them. 'But the White and Pink are totally beyond repair and we don't have the Red here.'

'Doesn't matter.' Dawn shook her head. 'I have an idea where we can get some help.' She looked pointedly as Cassie.

'Why is everyone looking at me… Oh hell no!'

End Chapter One


	23. Chapter 23

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Wider World Part IV:- Allies  
Chapter Two

Daniel winced as he got onto the bridge of the Apollo. 'What's going on?' he asked.

'Were you able to get through to Cassie?' Jack asked, ignoring his question. The rest of SG-1, save for Sam who was off running Atlantis, were already on the bridge, looking at monitors and screens showing pictures of the City. From all the squiggly lines it was really bad news.

'She's not answering.' He shook his head and looked at the monitors. If he didn't know any better he'd have guessed they were broken the way the readings were going crazy. 'I mean it Jack, what happened?'

'We don't know.' He told him and pointed at the main screen off to one side, 'But take a look at this.' It was a satellite view of Amethyst, at least something just outside the city.

'Where did that come from?' Daniel hissed.

'We had a major blackout across the city,' Colonel Ellis announced. 'Power, telephone, internet. Even knocked out our readings up here. When it cleared that was there. No explanation, just there.' It looked like a medieval impression of the Pentagon, a castle with five walls, but no towers. In the middle, just off centre, was a keep. Even from this angle you could see a cluster of jutting spires, arcane symbols and strange glyphs were burnt into the courtyard. 'Can you read those?'

Daniel squinted at the screen. 'No. they look almost cuneiform, but I can't place them.'

'Are we sure that's important?' Mitchell asked 'I'm more interested in the castle beaming in from Dimension X than it's funky graffiti.'

'Dimension X?' Teal'c asked, frowning.

'Sure, it's got that whole other worldly thing about it.'

'And you think dimension?' Daniel blinked

Mitchell shrugged 'We've had all the other cool things. I mean what else is left?'

Teal'c's eyebrow twitched as only his could while Daniel shared a glance with Jack. If Mitchell was right this was unlike anything they had fought before. Not like that was anything new but he still didn't like it.

Then his phone went off. Checking the caller ID he nodded to his friend. 'It's Cassie.'

He answered it. 'Uncle Daniel, it's me.' The young girl said on the other end.

'I know, I've been trying to call you. Listen to me; get out of town. Call your tutors, tell them you have to leave and meet me outside your dorm. I'll be there as soon as I can.'

'Yeah, thanks. Look I, we need your help.'

Daniel shook his head. 'I'll help your friend after we've gone. Tell you what I'll make arrangements to take her with us.'

'That's cool.' she said distractedly. 'Can you come and talk to us though. It's kind of important.'

I'll be right there. Try and convince your friend to get packing.' He hung up.

Jack frowned, 'What was that about?'

'Cassie's roommate, they're friends. She wanted me to make sure they were safe too.'

'Alright, take T with you.'

Teal'c shook his head. 'That would not be a good idea, Dawn Summers did not entirely trust me when we first met.'

'Really?' both Daniel and Jack said at the same time.

Teal'c nodded. 'Indeed. She did not believe my cover story.'

'Alright then, I'll go alone.' Daniel shrugged. 'Look the College is on the other side of town, miles away from anything that might happen.'

'I still don't like it.' Jack pointed out.

'That's why I'm getting her out of there.' Daniel tried not to growl. 'Colonel, can you beam me back down to the hotel room?'

'Will do, but take a transmitter with you. Sensors are still spotty down there and Dr Lee's filter isn't that stable.'

'Good idea.' Daniel nodded.

A few minutes later Daniel appeared in the room that he had at the hotel. Quickly he grabbed the keys for the rental car and dashed for the elevator. A young woman sat at the end of the corridor holding her knees and rocking back and forth.

'Oh god no, Oh god no.' she said, almost praying. Daniel did a double take. she wore a mades uniform.

'Hey, you alright?' he asked

'We're going to die!' She wailed. 'The earthquake, the eclipse! I've read about it! It's the end of the world!'

Daniel tried to keep his face straight, earthquakes and eclipses. While he was up there a lot had happened. Thinking about it his room had looked a little shaken. 'I know, come on let's get downstairs.'

Skipping the elevator, that probably wasn't working now. He helped her downstairs and out of the building. A few other guests were also panicking outside and Daniel cursed silently. It wasn't just one overly emotional girl, the whole city was terrified and it wasn't hard to see why.

You couldn't get a good idea of just how high the castle's walls were from space. Down on the ground was another story, even from the hotel, a good couple of miles away, Daniel could still see it. Looming in the distance like a shadow, as he looked he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Trying to shrug it off he made it to his car, and headed to the College. More sure than ever that he had to get Cassie out of town.

Driving through the city was easier than Daniel had expected. Most of the people were trying to escape and the College was on a dead end. There was nothing else down the road and while a few students were trying to get away not many had cars.

It didn't take him long to find the dorms and Cassie was waiting for him just outside. 'Uncle Daniel!' She shouted over the crowd watching the news inside.

'Where's your bags?' He asked as soon as he was close. Cassie didn't answer, just waved him to follow. Her room was on the second floor and she refused to answer all the way up.

'It's me.' She said, knocking on the door. Daniel followed her in and was taken aback. He expected her roommate, Dawn, to be the only other person inside. Instead of the two of them there were four. One looked half familiar and the other was the waitress at the Coffee Shop.

'What's going on?' Daniel asked.

'We need your help, Dr Jackson.' Summers said, sounding deadly serious.

'That doesn't matter, I've got a car and some friends in high places. I think I can get all of you out of here, pack lightly. Alright?'

The waitress shook her head. 'Get out of here? What are you going to do, nuke the place from orbit?'

Daniel held back a shudder. Knowing Jack he'd probably already thought of that, the only thing holding him back was the civilian casualties. It was only a matter of time before he ordered the evacuation. 'That won't work, the castles are impregnable.' The strange girl in the yellow dress told him.

'But we do have a plan.' Summers said, 'It's risky, might not work and involves a lot of co-operation, but it's our best chance.'

'What will involve a lot of co-operation?' he asked, not quite sure what she was talking about.

Summers pulled out a map, someone had marked five points on it. Quite wide of the Castle itself, but they surrounded it. 'It's protected by five totems, laid out in a pentagram.' She pulled out a pen and drew a five pointed star on it.

'You see, the lines make a pentagon in the middle. That's where the Dark Castle is.' Cassie picked up. Daniel boggled at it, they were right. In the middle of the star was a perfect fit for the castle. At least that from what he could remember.

The Waitress grinned. 'And those things are what we have to take out.'

'But we can't, we'd need to hit all five at the same time to do any damage and there's only four of us.' The strange girl announced

'But you guys have a space ship.' Summers said triumphantly. 'If you can hit one, we can take the others. Bye bye protective spell, hello victory.'

'Then we have just the big guns we need to take that whole place out.' The waitress chuckled.

'Spaceship?' Daniel asked, casting a glance at Cassie. 'Who said we had a spaceship?' He had no idea what they were talking about, but somehow four young women knew stuff they absolutely shouldn't.

'I thought you were supposed to be smart?' The waitress said, with a cutting edge of of sarcasm. He'd heard that voice, and recently.

Blinking he tried to place it, then he noticed her the black jacket she was wearing. Cassie was wearing a blue blouse, and Summers a green top. The exact same colours they wore when he last saw them. He was stunned as a very bad thought came to him.

'Looks like he's getting it.' The waitress chuckled.

Daniel was speechless and could only gape at the girls that surrounded him. He was right; Cassie was a Ranger. 'How did you, I mean who?' he asked looking at the group of them. 'How did this happen?'

'Destiny, I guess.' She shrugged. 'It wasn't really my choice.'

'They drafted you?' he gave the other three a penetrating look.

Summers laughed. 'I guess you could call it that. We were all drafted, by these things.' She pulled a small metal box from behind her back. It was silver, its front split with a jagged crack and it had what looked to be a gold coin in the middle. 'It's called a Morpher.' She told him as the others all puled out their own. Daniel recognised them as the belt buckles on the Rangers suits. 'The coin in the middle has a mind of it's own. They all do, when all this happened they woke up, chose the four of us to fight the demons.'

Daniel looked at Cassie carefully. She was being honest, they all were, but he still didn't like it. They were still kids after all. 'Uncle Daniel; I know this is a lot to take on board, but we really need to organise this.' She looked at her friends. 'We need to get back up there.'

* * *

Jack looked at the screen, 'Alright, put me through to the National Guard. See what we can do about evacuating the City.'

'You might want to hold off on that Jack.' It was Daniel, he was back up and he didn't look happy about something.

'You're back early.' He frowned, 'Couldn't find her.'

'Oh no, he found us alright.' A dark haired girl Jack had never seen before was right behind him. 'Where's your map?'

'Huh, urm Daniel, guests?' Jack asked, stunned as three more girls followed. One of them was Cassie but the rest were complete strangers.

'It's over there.' Daniel pointed at the screen off to one side.

'Cool.' the first girl said and then turned on Jack. 'I guess with the stars on your shoulder you're the boss up here.'

'Dawn Summers, this is Major General Jack O'Neill. Jack, this is Dawn. Cassie friend.

Jack blinked at the girl in front of him, 'Danny-boy I know we said get Cassie out of there, but did we need to bring her here?'

'They kind of insisted Jack.' he pointed out as they headed to the screen showing an arial view of the target.

One of Summers' friends winced. 'It's even uglier in high-def.'

'I didn't think that was possible.' Cassie laughed.

'Daniel, why are they here and not… anywhere else?' He asked, trying to keep his temper.

There was something Daniel didn't want to say, after years of knowing the guy he could read him like an open book. The quick glance he sent to the almost cringing Cassie told Jack she was the reason. 'What is it?' he asked through gritted teeth.

'We might as well show them.' Cassie said to Summers, almost as if she was asking a question.

'Why you asking me? If you want to tell them go ahead.' Summers shrugged

Cassie sighed, almost as if she wanted the other girl to say no, but there was a strange set to her shoulders. 'Alright then, it's morphing time. Triceratops.' Pulling a strange device from her pocket Cassie punched the air.

The next thing Jack knew there was a flash of blue light. Where Cassie had been standing was, what Jack guessed was, the Blue Ranger. 'Oh for crying out loud!'

* * *

Dawn let out a laugh as she saw where one of Cassie's favourite phrases had come from. 'Alright, now that show and tell is over can we get back to work.' She frowned at the screen. 'Which one do you want?'

The General turned away from Cassie. 'What are you talking about?'

Dawn frowned at Dr Jackson, who nodded back. 'The Rangers have a plan, but they need our help. They seem to believe that whatever's protecting that Castle from their weapons is coming from these, things.' he told his boss.

She had let him explain what was going on, according to Cassie he was the best at that and that the General wouldn't believe the demons explanation. Not that Dawn could blame him, he wouldn't be the first to balk at the truth.

'Then why don't we just hit them ourselves?'

'Won't work.' Dawn shook her head. 'We have to hit all five at exactly the same time.'

'Thanks for the info, but what's to stop us from blasting them from orbit.'

'Nukes won't do it. They're not precise enough and you can't hit all five at once with one ship.' Sari explained. 'The only way we can do this is if we all work together.'

General O'Neill looked like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. This is why Dawn didn't want to be the leader, she'd seen Buffy at times like this and knew it tore her up inside. He had to believe them, but even with Cassie's proof of who they were he didn't want to trust them.

Then he looked to Cassie and nodded. 'We're going to have words young lady.' Then he faced her. 'You got a deal kid, how we going to do this?'

End Chapter Two


	24. Chapter 24

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
The Wider World Part IV:- Allies  
Chapter Three

A'Zores looked out from the battlements. Playing with his sword stick he frowned and carried on walking. Juggling his weapon from hand to hand he kept gazing out. Something was wrong, they should have attacked by now.

Had they already decided to give up? Was their earlier defeat too much for them? A'Zores shook his head, no that wasn't possible. They had to know just how dangerous the Castle was. When he started the plan he was certain that they would make a foolish, last ditch, attempt to stop him. They would lose of course, but they should still try it. They were heroes after all.

Turning back to the court yard he saw the Warriors that had been pulled through with the Castle were milling around. Waiting for orders, orders he couldn't give. Not until the Rangers made their move.

This was the one flaw he could see in his plan. It was, it should have been, perfect, but like every perfect plan it needed to be flexible. The further it bent the more he could see tiny imperfections grow into real flaws.

It was then, as he looked back out onto what he thought would soon be his that he saw it. A shaft of light so blue it was white lanced out from the sky. It was like a spotlight from some vengeful god landing on one of the five totems. It should have been hopeless. No one had guessed the secret yet, but a cold dread crept up A'Zores spine.

Pulling out his Crystal Ball he focused on the totem. 'It's not possible!' He hissed. Quickly re-focusing the Ball he saw that the next one was smashed too. All five, somehow the Rangers had stumbled upon the secret.

That only meant one thing; 'Prepare for an attack!' He bellowed to the mindless warriors in the court yard as he ran around. Deep from within the keep a bell began to peal. It had been so long since a Castle had been in danger many warriors were more confused than alerted.

Somewhere in the distance a great roar shattered the air, drowning out the bells. It sounded like some great beast calming it's territory. A'Zores spun and saw a metal creature bounding towards the walls. It's golden yellow coat glowing in the sun and twin silver teeth glittering.

Another scream came from the other direction. This machine, a glorious cobalt blue, bounced over rock and Earth on four tracks. It's three horned head ever level as the body rolled over the hills in it's way.

Then a third beast trumpeted it's arrival, it's trunk raised high. Bellowing an ancient warning across the landscape as it slowly made it's way forward. As unstoppable and ponderous as an avalanche.

A'Zores shuddered, he had heard that his opponents had these things. Metal fighting machines based on ageless creatures, but never imagined the power they had. The power to destroy the protective spell alone was a proof that he had underestimated them. Now his Castle walls stood vulnerable against these beasts of pre-history.

Finally he realised that there was one missing, the Green Ranger's weapon. As soon as the idea formed in his head the tune of her flute was carried on the wind. Even as the barest whisper the sound chilled what passed for A'Zores blood. If the lion was supposedly the king of the plains, and the wolf the lord of the forest, what marched at him now truly was the overlord of legends. A dragon, wingless but incredibly tall, strode over. Easily towering over it's kin it came, almost, to the hight of the walls themselves.

A'Zores was impressed, even reluctantly he had to admit they had found a chink in his armour and exploited it for all it was worth. Still, for all their skill and ability, he had a shear weight in numbers.

Looking around he saw that, of the four of them, the Green Ranger was visible. Riding the top of her Dragon's head. 'Impressive!' He called up. 'But if you really think those things can help you win you're mistaken!'

Then the Green Ranger laughed. 'Sorry we broke your little spell, but if you think you have a chance you ain't seen nothing yet! DragonZord, Battle Mode!'

The dragon roared, it was an Earth shattering sound that almost knocked A'Zores off the battlements. The other metal beasts turned their attention to it. The yellow cat-like creature and three horned dinosaur jumped side by side. Then, almost as if they were performing tricks for the audience they stood on their heads. The yellow machine's legs folding up.

The dragon and elephant jumped into the air. At first A'Zores didn't understand, but all to quickly he saw it. The elephant opened up, it's back unfolding into a pair of immense arms while the dragon's chest flew out and it's own arms folding into each other. It's oversized shoulders joining to form a golden shield.

As the dragon came down it landed on the other two, that became it's legs. The swept back horn of the dragon becoming a prominent plume and it's jaw dropping, revealing a face.

The four beasts had combined to become a metal titan, shining with terrifying power. The Green Ranger was right, he couldn't begin to imagine the abilities the Rangers had. Up until now they had only met difficulties with corresponding force. He'd tricked, duped and misled them into what he had laughably thought was an impossible situation. Only to have them play a trump card and march all over him.

But they hadn't finished. The chest piece of the dragon unfolded, a long pole appearing from beneath it. The dragon's great tail then landed on top of that, forging the titans weapon. A halberd just as tall as itself. The titan, betraying it's agility despite it's bulk, caught the staff and planted the butt in the ground. Impassable and as immobile as a mountain.

Almost out of desperation he threw a lightning bolt at them, but again with frighting speed the halberd got in the way. The golden chest-piece acting like a shield. Then, like a football player lining up for a field goal it leaned back and kicked the wall out from under him.

A'Zores jumped out of the way just in time as the fantastic kick sent chunks of black rock flying in all directions. He almost missed what was left of the ledge, catching it with his gauntleted left hand the demonic General twisted and bellowed to his army; 'Attack!'

The Rangers might have surprised him with their robotic titan, but he still had numbers. The titan could swat a hundred, but a hundred more would take their place. There was simply too many of them.

That illusion was quickly shattered as the machine brought it's staff, point down into the hole it had just kicked open. Right where A'Zores army was charging. At first he thought they were just trying to block up gap again, keeping them inside. Then it's oversized point began spinning like a drill.

Pulling himself up and back onto the battlements A'Zores hissed as the drill bit began tearing up the ground. Sending more rubble spraying over the courtyard. The drill kicked up a hail storm of stone and dirt, knocking his warriors away and bashing them around. Then the Rangers ultimate weapon changed its grip, and what once blew now created a vortex. Sucking the contents of the courtyard like the vast changing of a tide. Nothing inside survived, the cyclone chewing his army up and spitting it's remains behind.

Mercifully it stopped, pulling the halberd out of the ground before looking at the keep. The machines immobile face trained on the main gallery. 'No!' A'Zores shouted, they couldn't be thinking of attacking the Crystal directly!

They were. From inside the titan he clearly heard the four of them, as one, shout 'Final strike; drill attack!' The drill began spinning again, this time, in midair, he could see just how fast it was. He hadn't just underestimated the Rangers he'd lost to them. All his careful planning, his machinations, even this castle wasted. The drill began to glow white with power as the titan took it in both hands and thrust it into the heart of the keep. Deep into the Crystal.

Even though it had never happened before A'Zores had a good idea what would happen next. The only thing keeping the castle in this dimension, now that the pentagram was gone, was the Crystal. As the drill slid into the keep like a stick into water he vaulted over the wall. Landing with a roll he looked back and the whole Castle vanished in a blinding flash of light.

Standing up A'Zores dusted himself off. Not only was the Castle gone but so was the Ranger's titan. For a moment he dared hope that the Rangers had been sucked up with the Castle. Without a Crystal the whole thing would be lost in the void between dimensions. Utterly destroyed by the tidal forces there.

Then he saw the four of them, laughing with each other in victory. Wherever it was their titan was safe. 'Curse you!' he shouted, calling their attention to him. Last time he had let them live, that was obviously a mistake. One he was going to rectify.

'Where'd he come from?' The Blue Ranger gasped, pulling back. The Black and Yellow Rangers doing the same. Only the Green Ranger stood her ground, but she was still shielded behind the others.

'Who cares, let's get out of here.' Black hissed as he got closer, un-sheathing his sword. A'Zores had every intention of killing the four girls. Painfully if possible. He didn't bother running, just strode on, impassible as an avalanche and twice as deadly.

'Not yet.' Green shook her head, foolishly.

Yellow turned on her. 'I thought running was the plan?'

'We'll call that plan B.' she said back, her voice almost growling.

Black half turned, still keeping an eye on A'Zores as he got closer. 'Do we wan't to know what plan A is?'

It was then that Green moved, right at him. The Demon General was so shocked he stopped dead in his tracks. Rather than trying to get away, leaving the others to take the blows, she took a step towards him! Almost absently his opponent stole the dagger from Black's hip. Quickly twisting it in half the blade flicked back as the whole thing converted into a laser pistol.

All too suddenly he was facing two more pistols and the Black Rangers immense cannon. 'Well then, that's just cheating.' He said in shock as he realised running was never an option they seriously considered.

'Didn't think you'd care about cheating, killing you're friend like that and all.'

'Oh no.' A'Zores grinned before crowing with laughter. 'I like it. It means I have a challenge!' The Rangers took an involuntary step back, giving him just enough room to manoeuvre. Throwing a portal beneath his feet A'Zores jumped, escaping the Rangers. For now.

* * *

Jack felt incredibly self-conscious as he knocked on the door. It was supposed to be a top secret meeting with a bunch of para-military vigilantes that had access to ancient alien weapons tech and it was going to take place in a College dorm room.

Somewhere down the corridor a door burst open and what teenagers called music these days drifted down the hall. 'There appears to be a celebration under way O'Neill.' Teal'c rumbled. The big Jaffa had invited himself to come down with Jack and had yet to give a reason. That was the first thing he'd said since beaming down. Having the tall, now long haired, Jaffa standing there only added to his problems.

The door opened as a girl answered, It was Summers. On reflection she was fairly pretty, but there was absolutely nothing to suggest she was a superhero. Let alone one that had just saved the planet for what was probably the sixth time that year. 'Oh, it's you.'

'Something wrong with that?' Jack snapped.

'No, I just lost the bet that you'd beam straight in here.'

'Who won?' Jack asked

'Cassie, means I have to pay for the pizza.' she groused before opening the door all the way. 'Well stop looking like rejects from a spy movie.' she stepped to one side. Inside the other three were busy watching a film. Cassie and the red headed girl were sitting at the foot of one of the beds, fully engrossed as two skeletal monsters began swinging massive swords at crude blocks of stone. Whatever they were watching was really weird. The other one was older and was only half watching the screen.

The rest of her attention was on him. There was something about the way she lent against the wall, with a good view of the room. Almost if she was ready to pounce like a tiger on anything that she didn't like.

'So what did you want to talk about?' Summers asked, folding her arms.

Just as Jack was about to say something Teal'c stepped between them, doing his Jaffa warrior thing. Summers blinked for a moment before rolling her eyes. 'You're kidding, right?' she asked him.

Jack noticed that the older girl was suddenly alert, just waiting for something to happen. Both Cassie and the other girl were also watching them now. After a moment Summers sighed and met Teal'c's stare.

It only lasted a moment, but it sent a shiver up Jack's spine. Even though Teal'c towered over her Summers didn't flinch.

Jack knew first hand no one could hide anything from that look, T had, after all, learnt it from the best. What got to Jack was how she reacted. He'd expected her to stop, that steady gaze to waver and break as she dropped the act.

She didn't and Jack got the uncomfortable impression that it was the everyday girl thing that was the act. The two of them stood there for a terrible moment as she didn't even react. Thankfully there was a knock on the door.

Summers shook herself, and offered a wan smile. Before she could get to the door Teal'c grabbed her arm. There was a tense moment and then he bowed to her in respect.

'Was that…?' Jack began to ask.

'Indeed.' Teal'c intoned, sounding grim. 'I was concerned that Dawn Summers was playing at being a warrior, but I read her eyes. As, I suspect, did you.' After knowing the Jaffa for more than a decade and knowing Bra'tac, his teacher, Jack had long ago decided never to argue when it came to reading eyes.

'Yeah, Dee's the real deal. Even if she doesn't know it yet.' the eldest whispered. Summers, if she did hear, made a show of not listening as she threw one of the three pizzas she had just paid for at them.

'So,' she asked. 'Are you going to try and stay out of our way or what?'

'Stay out of your way?' Jack glared. 'Look here miss I'm in charge of homeworld security. These things aren't human and a threat to the whole planet, that makes it our job…'

'Last time the military stuck it's nose into our world it got cut off.' She said in a voice that brooked no argument.'

'Last time?' Teal'c frowned

'Your world?'

The eldest neatly stole a slice of pizza. 'That's right air-boy, our world. You might be hot stuff with space aliens but when it comes to demons you don't know what you're talking about.'

'Sorry but go back a step, what did you mean last time?' Jack didn't know what they were talking about.

'Oh boy.' The other one looked at Summers one another. 'This isn't the first time you guys have gotten involved with demons. Have a look at what happened to the Initiative.'

'Faith's right. The Initiative was a disaster. Here's the deal we'll tell you what's going on and protect the City. You stay out of our way.'

'You can't expect us to go for that!' Jack almost shouted. 'You guys are running around in Ancient weapons technology and you want us to turn a blind eye?'

'We're not saying that.' Cassie said, butting in and giving up all pretence of watching the film. 'but I don't want to see you hurt. You've seen what it is we're fighting and what we're fighting with. Think about it Uncle Jack, you're going to need us.'

End The Wider World Part IV:- Allies


	25. Chapter 25

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Armistice  
Chapter One

Cassie was worried, she wasn't worried often these days. That was until she'd become a Ranger, but his was a particular worry. The object of her concern was dozing as they sat opposite her in the College restaurant. 'When was the last time you got any sleep?' she asked.

Dawn looked up from her breakfast, quickly hiding a yawn. 'I got a hour or so last night.' She admitted sheepishly.

'I mean real sleep, not a catnap.' Cassie's friend looked just this side of dead. This morning she'd caked on the make up to hide the bags under her eyes, but her head kept drooping as her body almost shouted at her to get some rest.

Dawn struggled with another before chugging down her coffee with a grimace. 'I can handle it. Not the first allnighter I've pulled.' she tried a smile.

Cassie set her face in expression of disapproval. She had heard the stories from her mother, how both Daniel and Sam had worked themselves sick. Sometimes for days on end. Drinking the base's mess hall out of coffee, usually brewed so strong that you could probably stand on it. As Dawn got up for another mug of the stuff Cassie could tell she was just the same. Anyone else would be jittering from a caffeine overdose already.

Thing was Cassie's mother would usually demand a weekend of down time for her friends. There were always other SG teams incase of an emergency. There weren't any other Ranger teams at the moment, they were it. Four Rangers against the world.

Dawn sat back down, still looking terrible, but she was more awake. It was probably just the coffee finally kicking in. 'What's your plan today?'

Cassie shrugged, 'I've got a lesson with Doctor Sloan this afternoon, otherwise not much. I was thinking about seeing how Alpha and Sari are doing.'

'She's still staying at the Centre?' Dawn asked, curiously

'Nothing else I guess.' Cassie shrugged. 'She looks too young for a job and I don't think she'd mix well in school.'

'You can say that again.' Dawn shook her head, probably remembering the way their latest teammate added marshmallows to her pepperoni pizza and then drizzled it with mustard. Blending in didn't seem to high on her priorities.

'What about you?'

'Me?' she asked bilking, 'Urm, I think I've got German. Then I've got to catch up on my european history. Mr Walker's had it in for me since I started.' she sneered.

'Really?'

'Yeah, I corrected him on something and it got on his nerves.' She shrugged. 'I didn't mean to, it just sort of popped out.'

'And that was?' Cassie had to ask, 'It wasn't demon related was it?'

'What? No.' Dawn shook her head. 'He was calling it the vietnam war, when it was never declared as one.'

Cassie tried to figure that one out. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Well we couldn't call it a war could we. North Vietnam was allied with Russia, right? If we did go to war they would have gotten involved and they'd launch their missiles.' Cassie felt a shudder. She meant nuclear missiles. 'Mr Walker didn't like me bringing that up, so he gave me extra work.' Dawn sighed, drained her mug again and looked to the clock.

'Got to go?" Cassie asked

'Yep.' she covered another yawn. Picking up her bag she headed straight to class 'See you later.'

'Will do.' Cassie grinned, noticing the slightly dazed look on Dawn as the Buzz was already wearing off. Quickly changing plans Cassie headed back to the dorm room. Once safe and the closest thing to private she could get she used the watch communicator. 'Dr Oliver, are you there?'

There was a moment before he answered. 'I'm here, is that you Cassie?'

'Yes, where are you?'

'I'm at home, is there something wrong.' he suddenly sounded concerned.

'No, yes, I don't know. Look I'm beaming over to you.' Pressing the other button on her watch she had the now familiar sense of flying and landing.

Dr Oliver was in, what she guessed, was his living room. It had a slightly out of date computer in one corner, a pair of cluttered bookcases in another covered in sticky yellow notes in the other. There were a few statues and models of dinosaurs scattered here and there and a table half covered in files and folders. It was very much like Daniel's office, only not quite as cluttered and more dinosaurs. 'What is it Cassie?'

'It's Dawn,' Cassie cut to the chase, 'She's not sleeping much and it's beginning to show.'

'She did look a bit haggard yesterday in class.' Dr Oliver scratched absently at his beard-thing with a thumbnail. 'It's not surprising really, she's got to catch up with her courses and there's her duties as a Ranger.'

'She can't keep this up.' Cassie pointed out. 'I know the whole power thing is making us stronger, but this could really hurt her. She needs rest, even if only a day or so.'

Dr Oliver nodded in agreement. 'I know, I've tried to cut back on coursework but I'm not her only tutor. And I've been busy myself.' he gestured at a laptop on his desk. Cassie, at first, just glanced at it, but there was something familiar about it.

There were two languages on the screen, one English and the other was what caught her attention. She didn't recognise it at first but after a moment she realised that it was almost identical to Ancient. 'What is that?' she asked, almost shocked. The Ranger's and Dr Oliver knew her history now but she'd deliberately avoided anything to do with the prehistoric humans.

'Zordon's journal. Turns out he expected to die, eventually.' Dr Oliver said with a catch in his voice. 'He kept this incase it was needed. It's sort of an archive, everything he knew, suspected or just out right guessed that could be important in the fight against evil is in here. Somewhere.'

'Really?' Something like that could be a gold mine of information. The diary of a living Ancient, even if it was only close Daniel would probably kill to get his hands on it

'I've already found out quite a bit.' Dr Oliver said, almost laughing at something. 'Sorry, private joke. I always thought he had the answer to everything, didn't matter what we were up against he was the one with answers. Turns out most of the time he was just winging it.'

'Winging it?'

'Best guess. Oh he was clever, brilliant even, but a lot of the time early on he just guessed. He made mistakes, but learnt from them. Makes me feel a bit better about the whole thing really.'

Cassie read a little from the screen with english on it. She might be able to recognise the Ancient's alphabet but reading it was hopeless 'Searching for the Key to Destruction?' she said aloud. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I don't know, but it's interesting. We always thought Rita was attacking Earth because it was in her way, turns out she came here looking for this Key thing, whatever it is. I guess she didn't find it. From what I gather Zordon didn't think it ever actually existed.' He shrugged before changing the subject. 'Keep an eye on Dawn, alright. If she pushes herself too much tell me and Faith. Together we might just get her to listen.'

* * *

A'Zores knelt as he held the Crystal Ball before him. 'They destroyed a Dark Castle?' The Warlord asked, his rage causing the ball to shudder in the Generals hand. 'What happened to the Crystal?' he demanded

'It must have been shattered my Warlord.' A'Zores answered honestly.

'What?' bellowed the Warlord. 'Shattered! You expect me to believe mere humans shattered one of my Crystals!'

'Yes, my Warlord.'

'And you have no defence for your failure?' the Warlord's voce took on a cutting edge. 'Or the loss?'

'I have no excuse Warlord,' A'Zores admitted. 'I only request you ask yourself who, other than you're august majesty, could have predicted that these Rangers had such power?'

The Warlord glared at him through the crystal ball. 'You think your silver tongue can save you?' he asked mockingly.

A'Zores hid a nervous tick he had suddenly developed. 'No, I deserve whatever punishment you see fit. Only I ask for consideration, would even you have believed that they had such power?'

The Warlord sat back, considering the point. 'No. I would not, it is obvious to me that Tretrax's reports were flawed. His incompetence let us under estimate these warriors. Yours was to assume he had been sufficient.'

'Warlord, I…'

'Enough.' The grand daemon held his hand up. 'I agree the power of these Rangers of yours represents a problem.' he frowned. 'Tretrax failed me after numerous attempts, I owe you at lest one more. But be warned, another failure like this would spell your doom.'

'Understood my Warlord.' A'Zores bowed again as the Crystal Ball became clear. He had a lot of planning to do, especially if he was going to defeat that titan of theirs.

* * *

Cassie, after leaving Dr Oliver's place, headed into town. It was still the middle of the morning and she had someone else to talk to. Faith, much to Dawn's surprise, was still working behind the counter at the Coffee Shop. Cassie wasn't sure why but the idea of someone like Faith at a coffee didn't quite fit.

When Cassie walked past the window the other Ranger looked incredibly bored, which wasn't surprising as there wasn't anyone in.

'Cassie, hi!' Faith almost shouted before she had gotten though the door. 'You're not usually here this early.'

'No, I need to talk to you about Dawn.'

Faith came out from behind the counter. 'Great, what's the brat gotten herself into now.'

'Brat?'

'Yeah, I knew her back when she had braces and pig tails. So what is it?'

Cassie sighed and sat down. 'She's working herself to death. I don't know the last time she had a good nights sleep and she looks like death warmed up.'

Faith rolled her eyes. 'That's Buffy, oh great she couldn't have picked a worse role model.'

'Like you?' Cassie asked.

'Alright, she could have picked someone worse.' Faith's face darkened for a moment. Cassie wondered just what it was in her fellow Rangers past both she and Dawn were keeping so tight lipped about. 'Buffy and I are Slayers. We're stronger, faster and we don't need as much sleep as most people.'

'Yeah, well the rest of us do. If Dawn keeps pushing like this she can really hurt herself.'

Faith shrugged 'What are we going to do? In case you haven't noticed listening to us hasn't been one of her strengths.'

Cassie laughed. 'Is her sister the same?'

'Now you mention it yeah, she gets that glint in her eye and it's like arguing with a brick wall. When it's coming at you at a hundred miles per hour.' The Blue Ranger knew what she meant and nodded. 'Though I think Buffy's worse.'

'She can't be, I mean is that even possible?'

Faith grinned. 'Oh yeah. It is.'

* * *

Dawn stifled a yawn and bit her lip. She just couldn't afford to fall asleep now; she still had to research for her history class tomorrow, then there was her latin test next week and her archeology course work for Dr Oliver, not to mention that A'Zores or another psycho could attack.

Looking around Dawn noticed that her energy drink was empty and more coffee would mean standing up. Last time she tried that she'd gotten dizzy. She was getting a headache behind her right eye and her notes were beginning to bleed together as the days already had.

Just then the door to the dorm opened and Cassie came in, 'Hi Dawn.' she waved

'Cassie, just the person! You wouldn't mind getting a drink for me?'

Cassie frowned and then looked at the graveyard of empty plastic cups and cans around Dawn. She gave her the look, the one they had to teach all Doctors and mothers , 'You can't keep doing this.' she disapproved. 'You look like hell.'

'I'll get some sleep later.' Dawn waved of her friends concerns. It wasn't the first time she'd had to get by with a couple hours sleep, she could do so again.

'You're not a comic book character Dawn, you need sleep. I can make you if I have to you know.'

Dawn tried to smile, but another yawn got in the way. 'How? Put something in my milk? Sing me a lullaby? I told you, I'll be fine.'

Cassie's disapproving glare got even worse as she put a hand on Dawn's shoulder. 'You're making me do this Dawn. Now. Go. To. Sleep.' Her eyes, that already felt like they had lead weights tied to them, got even heavier and Dawn felt the room spin. With a final, jaw braking, yawn she collapsed into her notes.

* * *

Ordinance finished cleaning his antique rifle and put it back with his collection. 'Four girls. Four human girls are worth this much money. What aren't you telling me?' He asked his latest employer.

Some people said that Ordinance was a hired gun, a mercenary who'd kill anyone if some was willing to pay him. Truth was he wasn't, he had standards and rules. Most important of which was to never trust his employer. He'd take their money, without much trouble, but he knew if they had to hire him there was a problem.

'They are more powerful than you think. They defeated me.' his employer growled.

'And that's supposed to impress me?' he asked, scratching a horn. 'You might be one of the Warlord's best but there's a reason I don't work for that lazy fat oaf.'

'The Warlord is my master…'

Ordinance waved his hand. 'He's a fool. I bought this pocket dimension and he keeps sending minions to take it from me. I'm no threat to the greedy fool, but he still thinks the multiverse isn't big enough.' He sighed as he began cleaning one of his pistols. 'I'll do your job for you, but you tell him from me to stop it. I'm not going after him and there's always going be need for a bounty hunter.

'I will… talk with him about it.'

Ordinance grinned and offered his hand, 'Then General, we have a deal.' They shook on it and the Warlord's servant quickly left. 'I need the exercise anyway.' he grinned and headed to his hall of weapons.

End Chapter One


	26. Chapter 26

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Armistice  
Chapter Two

Cassie rolled herself out of bed. It was still early, but at least she'd gotten a good nights sleep. So had Dawn, whether she'd wanted to or not. The Green Ranger was still face down in her notes, snoring.

She felt a little guilty using her powers on her friend, but there wasn't much choice. Dawn needed sleep. Cassie wasn't sure it was going to work when she tried it. As she understood the best she could do was suggest, strongly, that somebody do something. Sort of the same way Sari said she could manipulate computers, but people were different to simple machines and Cassie didn't want to try experimenting.

Picking up her wash bag she remembered to grab her communicator and headed to the shared bathroom. A few minutes later she was out and there was a queue forming.

Inside her room Dawn was still snoring, which was a little strange. Her roommate hated queueing and was always up early. Shrugging Cassie got changed out of her night clothes, she was just pulling on her shoes when her communicator bleeped.

She answered after a moment of shock. 'Cassie here, what's going on.'

'Don't really know.' Sari answered. 'The City's danger alarms are going off but we can't narrow it down from here. Alpha thinks it might just be a false alarm.'

Cassie looked up, her friend stirred slightly but settled back down. 'But you think it's A'Zores?'

'Ay ay ay, We don't know, it could be.' Alpha answered. 'I've called Tommy. He thinks you should check it out anyway, but warned you to be careful.'

'Good idea Alpha. Call Faith, I'll meet her and Sari in the City.' Even if it was a false alarm the streets should be deserted by now.

'What about Dawn?' Sari asked.

Cassie glanced at the sleeping team member. 'She's still fast asleep, I don't want to wake her unless we have to. Teleporting now.'

Cassie landed in town, there wasn't anyone around yet so it was safe. A couple of seconds later Sari landed in her own yellow shaft of light and Faith was the last to arrive, in a flash of black.

Cassie found it strange how "Black" didn't mean darkness, but quickly pushed that thought aside. 'So, whats the deal?' Faith asked rolling a shoulder and loosening up.

Sari shrugged. 'Don't know, should we split up?'

Cassie shook her head. 'So whatever it is can pick us off one by one. I don't think so.'

'She's right,' Faith agreed. 'Keep your eyes open.'

'Who needs eyes.' Sari quipped, transforming her head into a helmet. It wasn't like morphing, more like panels of yellow metal sliding out from her collar and from behind each other until her head was covered. It reminded Cassie of how Jack had described a Horus Guard's helmet. As a plate of blue glass slid in place over Sari's face she looked around. 'Let's see…'

Faith frowned and looked to Cassie for an expiation. 'I'm guessing some sort of scanner.'

'Yep, and I'm picking something up over there.' Sari pointed as a figure detached from the shadows.

'Holy hanna.' Cassie cursed before Faith swore a bit more colourfully. The demon was a pinkish red in colour and had a pair of ram like horns coming out from behind his ears. He wore a combination of battered leather and matt black body armour. Not the classic chain mail and metal plate, but more the modern stuff, like kevlar and mesh. It wasn't just the armour, or the demon's solid build, that stunned them, but the shear amount of guns it was carrying was terrifying.

'Where the hell did this guy escape from, the Matrix?' Faith asked. He was so loaded down with weapons Cassie couldn't even begin to describe them. She recognised grenade launchers, shotguns, machine guns and even a few pistols. It was almost insane the amount of fire power he was carrying.

Cassie backed off, so did the other two Rangers, as he raised his hands. A pair of P90's ready to fire. 'Please run. I was hoping for something of a challenge.' he chuckled.

There was almost nowhere to run to, and this guy was armed to the teeth. Still the three of them ran, diving for an alleyway. Whatever cover that could give them. 'You know that split up idea…' Cassie began.

'Good idea.' Faith nodded and the machine gun fire stopped abruptly. Quickly followed by a punting sound. Two small cylinders, about the size of Cassie hand each, bounced down the alley.

'Morph and scatter!' Faith shouted whipping out her morpher. 'Mastodon!'

'Triceratops!'

'Sabre-tooth Tiger!'

Cassie watched Faith dash out and Sari jump incredibly high. Then, in the split second she hesitated, there was an explosion.

* * *

Sari jumped straight up, wishing dearly for her jump jets while morphed. She still made it, but the jets would have been easier. That was the problem with morphing in her opinion, the others didn't have built in weapons, no palm blasters, jump jets, scanners or even a power hammer.

They had their powers, morphed or not, As a Ranger Sari seriously felt as if she had one hand tied behind her back. Below Faith was dodging the monster's machine gun fire while throwing herself behind a parked car. The car was quickly shredded as bullets began tearing through the flimsy metal.

Cassie had been caught by the grenades and was thrown out of the alley in a cloud of debris. Sari didn't have time to check on her as the monster had seen the Yellow Ranger on the rooftop. Dropping his launcher he drew another weapon, it was short but had a wide barrel, and fired.

With a split second to spare Sari jumped. The shell it fired exploded, showering the area with rubble. Half way down she tried her jump jets again, when they didn't work and she remembered why it was already to late. Landing badly she felt something twist in her ankle, it wasn't broken but she had strained something.

* * *

Faith pulled herself back to her feet, only to be scythed down by the last of the machine gun fire. Each bullet left a small explosion behind, staggering the Black Ranger. There were so many that hit her it looked like one, single drawn out explosion.

* * *

Cassie was back on her feet before Faith fell. She'd heard Sari's surprised cry of pain and seen Faith fall. 'I'm coming!' she shouted at both of them, but Sari had seen something else. The Monster had switched weapons again, this time bringing around a huge rifle. One with a round drum under it and what looked like a pump action.

He blasted away at the Blue Ranger, and slowly walked forward. The bast caught Cassie and knocked her off balance in a cloud of smoke. Pumping the rifle Sari watched as an ominous red cartridge was spat out of one side. As Cassie staggered to her feet another shotgun blast threw her to the ground

For an instant Sari tried to activate her blasters, then she remembered her suit got in the way. She hated it, the feeling of being defenceless. Faith on the other hand had a far more direct response, while the monster had ben focused on Cassie she'd gotten up and converted her dagger into it's gun mode. She took aim from the questionable cover of the half shredded car and fired back. Sari drew her own laser and joined with her fellow Ranger, finding a car of her own not too far away.

The monster grunted as bright black and yellow beams lanced out at him, his body armour protecting him much like their suits had done. He was able to get off another two blasts from his shotgun, the first shattering the car's windscreen and second punching through the trunk.

Cassie crawled her way to Sari's side, two great black burn marks on her suit. Faith had a cluster of smaller ones scattered all over her back and one side. All in all Sari was the best off of the three, and she hadn't dare tried standing yet. 'You still think it was a good idea not to wake up Dawn?'

'Hey, how was I supposed to know Schwarzenegger's gun happy brother was going to turn up?' Cassie gasped. 'How's your leg.'

'Don't know.' Sari admitted, firing again. The monster had ducked for cover and, for the moment, wasn't firing back.

'These things are useless.' Faith cursed. 'We need to hit him with our Power Weapons! Cass, you wake up Dee while me and Sari hit him with a combo.' The Black Ranger drew her Power Axe from the air.

'A what?' Sari asked.

'A combo, Dee came up with it. We load this thing with one of your Power Daggers and send this guy into the stratosphere.'

'I don't know how!' Sari pointed out, firing her laser again.

'Your Power Daggers?' Cassie asked, 'Oh crap!'

'Why didn't you say something?' Faith shouted at her before cocking her Power Cannon and firing it. The blast sent a trashcan, with a coat draped over it, tumbling out.

The three of them looked at it for a moment before it dawned on them, it was a decoy. 'He's doubled back!', 'Probably coming around behind us!', 'Where is he.' they said at once.

'Doesn't matter.' Faith pointed out, trying to look everywhere at once. 'Get Dee here, NOW!'

Cassie nodded and got on her communicator. Sari followed Faith's example, looking for their gun happy attacker. Again she was limited by the suit, no scanners. The only reason she didn't de-morph right there and then was the suit. She might have been able to use her equipment but her dress wasn't any good at stopping bullets. Right now she was more concerned about surviving than a scanner and a few other toys.

'Dawn, come on answer!' Cassie growled before growing. 'No good, she's still asleep.'

'What did you do?' Faith hissed

'I do? Nothing… I mean… oh no.'

Sari turned on her 'What?'

'I used my powers on her. She wasn't listening to me so I… and now she won't wake up.'

'Your kidding me. Dee's sleeping in because you put a mind whammy on her?' Faith hissed before being thrown backwards by a massive explosion.

Sari and Cassie didn't waste a second, both firing their lasers wildly at where they guessed the shot had come from. 'How do we wake her up?' Sari asked.

Don't know, I'd have to be there in person.'

'Great' Faith hissed with sarcasm as she climbed back to her feet. 'Just once I'd like to have it easy.'

* * *

Ordinance slid down the fire escape and darted behind a different building. He'd thought this was going to be dull, four girls with a few magic tricks, but this was surprisingly fun. Whatever armour they were wearing could take multiple direct hits, so a clean kill was out of the question. They also had guns, lasers no less, as well as an impressive energy cannon. More toys to add to his collection.

The Yellow one was injured, probably from the fall. Black was heavily winded and it would be a while before she caught her breath. He had hoped his M79 could have taken her out, but she was already standing again. That just meant he was going to have to kill them by degrees. Blue his next target though. He couldn't let her recover from the blasts he'd already given her.

If the three of them were able to work together they could probably do some serious damage. Pumping his SPAS-12 repeating shotgun he took aim, but the Yellow Ranger spotted him and dragged her friend down.

There was a hurried discussion and the three scattered. Growling Ordinance fired off a couple of rounds in spite and dashed away. The Black Ranger had to be his target, her energy cannon could be a real threat.

She ran off, towards a parked car, the cannon in her hand. At the speed she was going Ordinance would only get a snapshot. That was all he needed, drawing the M79 in his hand he fired a shell into the cars fuel tank. The explosion caught the shocked Ranger full in the face with parts of vehicle flying everywhere. When the smoke cleared she was sprawled on the floor. It was a miracle she was still breathing after that but she was down for the count. That left two.

Out of nowhere the Blue one charged, swinging a staff at his head. Ordinance only had a second to react, throwing the spent grenade launcher at her she instinctively parried it away, giving him the opening he needed to fire the shotgun. He pulled the trigger when she was at point blank range, the shot catching her in the helmet.

You can be waring the best face armour in the world, but a twelve bore like his that close wasn't shrugged off. Her head went backwards as her feet came up, still running even though she should have been dead. The Blue Ranger continued her flip under his arm, going upside down before she finally landed face down in the asphalt. There was a shower of broken visor but no blood. While the helmet had been shattered she'd survived. Ordinance wasn't sure how but it was yet more proof these Rangers were powerful enough to warrant his services.

It was proof that modern warfare was so much more effective, which was why he had long ago forgone weapons like staffs. Guns, Explosives and heavy artillery was the way to go. Planting his foot firmly on the chest of the Black Ranger Ordinance looked around, there was no sign of the other one.

'So, that's why your the Yellow Ranger is it? You're Yellow clear through!' He laughed.

End Chapter Two


	27. Chapter 27

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Armistice  
Chapter Three

Sari had, again, decided to get as high as she could. Getting a bird's eye view of the problem. The plan they had hastily drawn up between the three of them was simple. Split up and let him try to take out one of them while they were on their own. While Cassie and Faith had their weapons they could take him out. Because Sari was weaponless she'd been given the task of watching out.

As soon as that walking weapons factory made his move she was on the radio, warning her fellow Rangers.

It hadn't done much good, they had both been taken out. It was like watching Megatron take down her friends. This guy was so fast and powerful and Sari wasn't even a full Ranger Not without her daggers.

She wasn't cut out for this, heck she wasn't cut out to be anything other than a little kid. Sari had never asked to be what she was. A child shut away from the real world by her overprotective farther. That was until she met her Autobot friends. In a handful of years she'd done and learnt things she'd never dreamed of. Not least that she wasn't even human.

Now here she was, desperately wishing that she was back at her Father's tower. Ignoring her tutor-bot while she dreamt up impossible robots made of ice cream. But she couldn't

She was still here and now, no amount of wishing could change that. Sari peered over the roof's edge, looking down on her fellow Rangers and the still gloating monster. She still had her laser pistol, she could shoot him from here. Sniper him off from afar, but that wouldn't work

She wasn't that good a shot and even if she was he'd already shrugged off whatever she had hit him with. Her palm blasters in robot mode were the same. Sari was going to need something else. Her Power Daggers were an answer.

The problem was she didn't know how to use them. Without full power she was helpless, She needed help. 'Alpha, Alpha come in.' Sari whispered.

'Ay ay ay!' The saucer headed robot cried. 'I know, We've been watching on the Viewing Globe!'

'Isn't there anything you can do?' She pleaded

'Nothing!' Alpha admitted.

'That's not true,' Tommy said. 'We could beam you and the others away, but that would leave that walking weapons depot to wreak havoc in the City. You're their only hope.'

'I don't want to be you're only hope! I can't, I'm just a kid!' She wailed.

'No you're not.' Tommy said. 'You're a Ranger, the Power Coin chose you for a reason. You have the strength within you to fight.'

'But I'm not even a full Ranger.' She explained. 'I can feel it.'

'There's no magic words or special switches Sari, you have to find it within yourself.'

'Within myself?' Sari asked and peaked over the edge again. The other Rangers were stirring and the monster was calmly reloading it's shotgun

'Look's like you have just ran out of time!' The monster laughed.

He was going to kill them and she was helpless. Just like when her father was taken. She had just stood there, too shocked to believe what she was seeing. With a low growl building up at the back of her throat Sari jumped to her feet. 'Alright, you want a fight you've got one! Power of the Sabre-tooth Tiger, Power Daggers!' A yellow fireball exploded behind her as she felt a new power coursing though her. It was sort of like when she merged with her Allspark Key, only now she had control. A pair of yellow and silver blades appeared in her hands, instantly she knew what to do.

The Demon looked up to face her. 'The coward shows herself!' He laughed again. 'Goodbye!' The deadly shotgun swung around.

Sari jumped, not away and not at him but straight up. As high up as she could go and then some. Crossing her wrists she focused her new found power through and into her daggers. 'Power Daggers; jet corkscrew attack!'

The handles of her daggers blazed as they became jet engines. Holding on for dear life Sari wrestled until she was pointing straight back down. Like missile Sari spun, head first into the ground.

At the last moment she pulled up, beaming a yellow blur that lanced, like an arrow straight through the demon before arcing back up and towards the roof of another building.

Stopping wasn't the easiest of things, even without the rocket propelled daggers she still had enough momentum to keep flying for a few feet. Hitting the rooftop shoulder first instincts Sari didn't know he had told her to roll with the momentum. Behind her a massive explosion told the young Ranger she'd done it.

'Yes!' she cried out, inventing a little dance on the spot. 'Go Sari, go Sari!'

Back down in the street Faith shouted up, 'Couldn't have you done that earlier!'

* * *

Cassie's ears were still ringing from the shotgun blast she took to the face. While that wasn't something she was going to tell her Uncle Jack about it was good to know the sort of punishment her suit could take.

It was also good to know she could count on Sari. 'That was so cool' their red haired friend hopped from foot to foot. 'I just called on my daggers and boom I knew what to do.'

They had beamed back to the Command Centre almost as soon as they could get their bearings. After de-morphing Cassie had checked the others out. Sari's knee would be alright and other that a cluster of tender bruises Faith was fine. 'The whole flying thing was way cool.' the Black Ranger smirked. 'You gotta show me how to do that some time.'

'You show me some Slayer moves some time and you got a deal.' Sari offered. Cassie joined in with the laughter but pulled away.

She had hoped to just slip into the the shadows for a while, but she forgot Dr Oliver was watching them. 'Something wrong?' he asked quietly, giving her a jump.

'Oh,' she slumped her shoulders . 'Yeah, Dawn.'

'You think things would have gone much easier with Dawn there?'

Cassie smiled, 'Dawn would have done something crazy. I mean certifiable and wouldn't just get away with it but Mr Personality wouldn't have lasted ten seconds if she was with us.'

'Maybe, maybe not. From the sound of things she was barely able to stand. If Dawn had tried to fight like that she'd have put everyone in danger.' He told her sagely.

Cassie agreed with him. 'But I still shouldn't have used my powers on her.'

'You're part of a team.' he told her and then looked to the others 'You all are, that's what being a team means. You look after one another, help each other. You did the right thing Cassie, and next time Dawn want's to do something crazy don't let her!' he laughed

'Trust me guys,' Faith grinned. 'If she is taking after her big sis, we haven't seen crazy yet!'

'Ay ay ay,' Alpha threw his hands in the air. 'Just when I thought things were going to slow down!'

* * *

Dawn woke up and pealed a sheet of notes from her face. Cassie winced, while trying to fight back a smile. 'Morning.'

'What time is it?' she asked, cracking her jaw and feeling her hair. It was a complete wreck, Dawn couldn't remember when she last washed it. 'What happened?'

'I, er, had to knock you out.'

Dawn quickly glared at her best friend as she got to her feet. 'You knocked me out?' After a moment it came back to her. 'You used your Jedi mind trick thing! I didn't even know you could do that.'

'I didn't either.' Cassie admitted 'You didn't give me a choice. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself.'

Dawn took a deep breath, about to shout at her roommate, when Cassie's last sentence hit home. It was the same thing she'd told Buffy more than once, usually after she was doing something incredibly stupid. It was an uphill struggle just to get the invincible Slayer to understand she was tearing Dawn apart with worry. 'You're right,' She whispered.

'Huh?'

'You're right.' Dawn admitted a bit louder. 'I was being stupid and I'm sorry.'

'Wow.' Cassie sighed with relief. 'That was easier than I expected.'

It was then Dawn got a look at her bedside clock and squeaked, she'd missed her class 'Why didn't you wake me earlier!' she half shouted.

Cassie winced again. 'We were a little bit busy! There was that demon attack…'

Dawn slumped back into her seat. 'Demon attack?'

'We didn't know, we thought it was a false alarm then bang. Demon with more weapons than you can count. We're okay though, Sari kicked it's butt.'

'Why didn't you wake me?' the Green Ranger asked, more than a little put out that she'd missed all the fun.

'Well we couldn't…' Cassie began and there was a nervous little knock on the door. 'Urm, Hi?' She asked she stood between Dawn and the door.

'Oh I'm sorry, is this Dawn's room? I mean, Dawn Summers? It was a boy's voice, one that Dawn half recognised.

Cassie stepped to one side and looked over her shoulder, Dawn quickly tried to smooth her hair down and stood up. 'Hello?' she asked and now that she had a better look she did know him. 'Marcus, isn't it, I almost didn't recognise you without your glasses?'

He nodded almost eagerly, 'We've got history together… I mean we take, that is we've both got Mr Walker. You weren't in this morning.'

Dawn blinked at the stammering. 'No I was… I wasn't well. I mean not feeling too well. Good. I'm a bit better now… she babbled and Cassie frowned at them.

Marcus held up a folder. 'I, I took some notes. Walker wasn't happy you weren't in and I was thinking I could give you these and then we could tell him you found me and we sorted it out.' he said in one breath.

'That's great, thanks.' Dawn said, her mind a complete blank.

Fortunately Cassie was there. 'Good idea, tell you what if you give us your room number Dawn could come over and pick them up later. When she's, you know, feeling better.'

It was a good idea, but there was something about it Dawn was worried about. Something she couldn't put her finger on. Marcus blinked rapidly. 'Alright, its 435. Over in the west hall.'

Dawn nodded. 'I'll try and pick them up tonight, Afternoon… evening, whenever.' It was then she had a horrible thought that she knew where this was going.

'See you later then?'

'Later.' Dawn agreed and he left. Cassie threw the door shut and dashed to Dawn's closet while The Green Ranger just stood there for a moment. 'What just happened?'

'You just got a date.'

'No. No I didn't.' Dawn exploded, even though she had the terrible feeling Cassie was right. 'Why would you think that?'

Cassie spared a moment to look up. 'Come on, a reasonably cute guy you know from a class tracks you down to do you a favour?'

'He's not that cute.' Dawn protested.

'Uh huh.' Cassie smirked, rifling though her clothes. 'And you just happen to know his name? Ah ha.' Triumphantly she pulled out a pair of pants

'Those are my best pair, what are you doing?'

'You're right, they're too good.' Cassie threw them to one side. 'You're going to make the right impression though.' She announced diving back into the draw.

Six hours later Cassie had picked out what she had decided was the perfect "not date, first date" clothes and Dawn felt like a shop window dummy. Knocking on the door to 435 there was a startled moment where she heard what she guessed was Marcus dropping something.

After a couple of seconds the door opened, Dawn had to admit Marcus was kind of cute, if a fashion disaster and looked better with his glasses. 'I thought you'd be earlier, I mean later. I guess no one expects the spanish inquisition.' he winced. 'Sorry, it's an old reference.'

Dawn laughed. 'Their chief weapon is surprise, and fear.' She quoted back and he looked surprised. 'I'm a Python fan too.' She revealed as she blushed.

Marcus laughed in relief as she tried not to blush any harder. 'Do you want to come in?' he asked.

'Sure.' Dawn smiled back.

End Armistice


	28. Chapter 28

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Training  
Chapter One

'So, four hours?' Cassie asked, smiling.

Dawn looked up, blushed furiously then scowled. 'Shut up.'

'Your sister called you know.' She didn't let up, the smile becoming a full grin as she tried not to laugh. 'When she asked where you were I told her.'

'Shut up.'

'She thought it was quite funny, right up until I told her how long you were gone for.'

'Oh Goddess.'

Cassie laughed, 'No seriously, what were you doing?' She had her own ideas but Dawn didn't seem to be the sort of girl that would go that far on a second date.

'I was just giving Marcus his notes back.' She said rather defensively.

'For four hours? It doesn't take that long.'

Dawn slumped her shoulders in defeat. 'We watched Blackadder together, okay.'

That wasn't the answer Cassie was expecting. 'What?'

'Blackadder, it's a British comedy show. Has the guy from Mr Bean and Hugh Laurie, you know House.'

'What's House doing in a British comedy?' Cassie asked.

Dawn looked confused for a moment, 'Well he is English.'

'Hang on; you went to Marcus's dorm room and stayed there for four hours, watching an old British Tv show?' Cassie burst out laughing. 'That's all you did?'

'Hey it's a classic!' Dawn defended herself, which only set Cassie laughing again. 'and Giles wouldn't let me borrow his copies anymore.'

Cassie really wanted to stop laughing but she couldn't. After a few moments she did finally get herself under control and there was a knock on the door. 'I can't guess who that's going to be.' She teased. Dawn just growled, still blushing furiously, and threw a pencil at her.

It wasn't Marcus at the door though, it was a pair of girls with matching mindless smiles; 'Greetings sister!' the one on the right said, Taking Cassie off guard.

'Sister, what?' she asked, going from happy to confused so fast it should have given her whiplash.

The one on the left took advantage of her confusion and pushed a piece of flimsy paper into her hand. 'We're from the Amethyst City Witches Chapter.' she said. 'Here's an invite to our rally tomorrow night!'

Cassie turned the paper over and blinked, not quite sure what she was reading. 'Erm, Dawn. You might want to see this.' Cassie handed the paper over to her room mate.

'What is…' she started before reading aloud. 'W.A.R. Wiccan's Against Rangers?' Cassie could almost hear Dawn's mental gears come to a crashing halt.

'Yes.' One of the girls at the door said enthusiastically. 'We're witches and we're holding rally against the Power Rangers. The dark ones aren't our enemies, but our brothers. They've come to teach us their ways with nature and how to live in harmony with one another.'

Dawn blinked, hard. 'Oh Goddess, Willow warned me about this.' She rolled her eyes before glaring at the two idiots. 'That's the most garbled pile of rubbish I've ever heard!' she half shouted. 'First of all Wiccan's have covens, not chapters. Second, you wouldn't know a real Witch if they whacked you up the head with a broomstick!'

'There's no reason to be so negative.'

'It's really bad for your aura.'

'Oh for the love of…' Dawn growled. 'Listen closely you idiots, demons are not your Dark Ones. They are an affront to nature, not part of it. They couldn't care less if you wanted to make friends, at best they'd kill you on the spot and roast you over a slow fire. You morons might have read Harry Potter once too often, but that does not make you mystics and it certainly doesn't make you Witches!' With that she held up the paper. 'You want to know what a witch can do? I'll show you.'

Cassie watched as Dawn's eyes suddenly flared up and two green fireballs struck the flyer. The flimsy paper burst into flame in her hand. 'Now get lost.' the Green Ranger growled at the two terrified girls. Her eyes flashed green again and the two of them ran, throwing the pink papers into the air as they fled.

Cassie let them run, tripping over each other, before turning on Dawn. 'Whoa, did you have to do that?'

Dawn rubbed her temple. 'I got a little ticked.' She admitted sheepishly and headed back inside.

'A little, Dawn you fired fireballs out your eyes!' Cassie pointed out, closing the door behind her.

'Alright, a lot. They're posers, clapping hands and singing nonsense about sisterhood while eating hummus.' Dawn growled. 'They haven't the first clue what they're doing and think it's fashionable and cool.' She sighed. 'I saw it all the time in Sunnydale, if one of them did stumble on real power it could be a disaster.'

'Bad?'

'Only if you think flaying people alive and animal sacrifice is a bad thing.'

Cassie blanched. 'You've got to be joking.'

Dawn shook her head. 'Told you, I've seen it. There's still a big difference between witchcraft and what they're doing though, but is a slippery slope.'

'And fireballs from the eyes? Where's that on the slope?' Cassie asked quietly.

'I'm not a witch Cassie, Tara tried to teach me a few things. Reading Auras, little stuff like that, but I was never that good.'

'Then how?' Cassie asked

Dawn shrugged. 'Don't know, felt like a Ranger power more than magic though. Back when I was facing Dydtrax I threw a… I don't know what, a ball of energy I guess. Maybe that's my power. You've got your funky mind powers, Faith has super strength, Sari's good with computers…'

'And you shoot fireballs out your hands and eyes.' Cassie finished. 'I know I'm supposed to be careful but you might want to do the same.'

Dawn winced. 'Yeah, okay. Sorry I scared you.'

'You didn't scare me,' Cassie frowned, something came to her. 'Why haven't you done it before?'

'I was angry, I mean really really angry when I took on that demoness. Those idiots got at me too.'

'So you get fireball vision when someone ticks you off? Wow, I thought Uncle Jack had a temper.'

Dawn laughed, then glanced at the clock, 'Oh shoot, I'm going to be late.'

'No you're not.' Cassie disagreed. 'Bus isn't for a hour.' As usual she thought they were going to head into town and spend the morning at the Coffee Shop

Not the bus, I'm…' She blushed furiously. 'I'll see you at the Coffee Shop later.' Throwing a jacket on she dashed out.

Cassie frowned then realised her roommate was heading for the cafeteria, wearing her best jacket.

* * *

Tommy nodded, 'She was right, it is a power of the Green Ranger.' he laughed. 'I used it on a pair of bullies, Bulk and Skull, when I started out. Blasted them both into a dumpster!' What Tommy didn't want to mention was that he could only do that sort of stuff when he was under Rita's control. On his own he'd never had access to that sort of power.

Quite how the Green Power Coin had been recharged and it's connection to Dawn was still a mystery. Even so she somehow had it back to full power, he really needed to find out as much as he could about it.

There was still one option he hadn't explored, only problem was did he dare?

'So where is she?' Faith asked, bringing him back to the convesation.

'I'm guessing breakfast date.' Cassie smirked

'A breakfast date, I thought she already spent the night with him.' Faith smirked. 'What, she just came back to get a change of clothes?'

Tommy had met up with the Rangers on their well established get together. Saturday mornings was one of the few times they were all free. Cassie and Dawn's classes were only during the week and Faith had the morning shift. It almost became an unwritten rule that they met here, sort of like Ernie's old juice bar.

'She didn't spend the night, she was only gone for four hours.' Cassie explained

'Only four hours?' Sari asked. 'I thought, I mean wouldn't it take longer?' Faith raised an eyebrow and Sari just shrugged. 'Not that I'd know, just thought it would take longer.'

'She didn't do anything.' Cassie said defensively. 'They just watched a TV show Marcus had. Something called Blackadder.'

Tommy frowned. 'Blackadder?' He'd heard of it, but never seen any of the episodes.

'Bee might accept that, she knows what her sister's like with that sort of thing.' Faith snickered. 'Who'd have thought it, Buffy's little sister falling for a guy thats as big a nerd as she is. Guess Andrew had a shot after all.'

'Andrew?' Tommy asked.

'Annoying geek kid, back in old sunny-hell. He's a world class geek, everything he says is something from Star Trek or whatever. Even other geeks avoid him, heard he even got laughed out of a convention a couple of months back.'

'There's nothing wrong with being a nerd.' Sari said a little defensively. 'My dad's a nerd.'

'It's just that Bee loves to play the dumb blonde card. She's going to hate that Dee doing better than she ever could.' Faith laughed aloud as Dawn came into the Coffee Shop, a dark look on her face.

'Hi Dawn. What's wrong?' Sari asked

'Justin Bieber?' She said cryptically, dropping a newspaper on the table they were sharing. Tommy was the first to pick it up.

'What are you talking about?'

Dawn half growled before throwing herself into a chair. 'Somebody's got a petition to get Justin Beiber as the Red Ranger.'

'What?' Faith half exploded. As Tommy read on. Over the years there had been all sorts of silly rumours and ideas about the Rangers. From them really being anything from humanoid lizards to robots made to look like men. From the article it looked like the reporter had found most of them.

It wasn't just Beiber that had been suggested, any number of celebrities from all walks of life were being put forward. Tommy only recognised about half of the names. Part way down the list was Kira Ford, the Dio-Thunder Yellow Ranger. A sure sign that her career was taking off. 'It's not the first time.' he told the girls. 'Every time a new Ranger team shows up there's all sorts of stories.'

'…but Hanna Montana?' Dawn jabbed a finger at the paper.

'Over my dead body.' Faith said with venom.

Tommy nodded 'I agree, that girl puts my teeth on edge.' he admitted, folding up the paper. 'I wouldn't let it bother you. It will all blow over.'

'And if it doesn't you could always blast someone with fire vision.' Faith said.

'Cassie told you about that huh?'

'She sure did.'

Dawn squirmed in her seat. 'I didn't know, okay. It just kinda happened, you know how it goes.'

The Black Ranger looked at the four of them, Tommy included. 'I don't like this. I get that we've been chosen but I've got Bee on my back wanting to call in a whole army of Slayers. Cass has got her family wanting to do the same, only this time with the real army…'

'Air Force.' Cassie corrected

'…and we're here. Stuck in the middle. Dawnie's shooting fireballs, Cassie's healing the sick and Sari's a universal remote control. Anyone else feel like we're in a race car without any brakes?'

'Dawnie? Cassie asked.

'It was a nickname, back when I was a kid.' Dawn scowled at Faith. 'You've changed too you know. Not every Slayer can lift a tank over her head.'

'Some people are just better at some things.' She shrugged. 'I'm not kidding, this whole thing is getting out of control.'

Tommy sat back. 'I know how you feel. When this thing gets started it's aways crazy, you wonder if you've gone more than a little mad.'

'What are we going to do about it?'

'What can we do?' he asked back. 'If you want to we could leave it to your Slayers, or Cassie's family. There's nothing keeping you here.'

The four Rangers looked at each other. 'They wouldn't know what to do.' Cassie admitted. 'Give them a war with some outer space snake alien that thinks it's a god and they're fine.'

'But give them a damon war and it's time to bring in the professionals.' Faith pointed out.

'That would be you guys?' Sari asked.

'That is what a Slayer does.'

Dawn laughed 'Thing is Slayers are more used to small scale things, vampires and the occasional demon with a big plan. Castles and the like are a little outta their league.'

'So what we need is like a crack team,' Cassie summed it up, a twinkle in her eye. 'Demon hunters and army combined.'

'Yeah, preferably one with access to some really big robotic weapons.' Sari grinned openly.

'The research and right background to know what they're doing.' Dawn laughed

'And one that won't quit if the going gets a little rough.' Faith added and Tommy finally relaxed. things might get a little out of control and they might come across the unexpected fairly often but this Ranger team knew what they were doing.

'Sounds like a pretty unique group.' A new voice entered the conversation. 'Hope they won't mind an old friend butting in.'

Tommy jumped to his feet. 'Jason?'

End Chapter One


	29. Chapter 29

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Training  
Chapter Two

The demon warrior babbled in the twisted gibberish it called a language. The conversion process was wonderful at conditioning them into dedicated, if mindless, foot troops, however it did leave their language skills a complete mess.

At best you could make out vague ideas. 'I don't care if you don't know.' A'Zores growled, lifting the hapless warrior by it's neck. 'Someone hired Ordinance to take out the Rangers. I need to know who that was!' After the defeat at the castle A'Zores had retreated to his base.

It was a crude encampment, a few rough chairs carved from the rock and a simple shelter. He couldn't abide the idea of grubbing around in the dirt underground or slumming it in an clichéd abandoned warehouse. A'Zores would have preferred a nice office block. Failing that he would just have to make do with what his warriors had been able to build.

Leaning back he let the warrior babble at him. Again he only got a general outline of what it was trying to say, but that was enough.

'Then find out.' The General said through gritted teeth, throwing it warrior to the ground. Ordinance was a bounty hunter, a mercenary and, if the price was right, assassin. He was careful, skilled and most importantly very deadly. The Rangers, once again, proved to be powerful enough to defeat him. Useful for making them over confident, but it kept them on edge. He wanted to strike when they least expected it and their guard was down.

Random attacks like that one got in the way. If someone was willing to hire Ordinance he wouldn't give up after one failure. He had to stop that, this was going to be his last chance. He didn't need some half witted incompetent getting in his way.

Of course there was another option. A'Zores didn't have to worry about failing anyone if he was the Warlord…

* * *

Dr Oliver jumped to his feet and pulled the new guy into one of those hugs that try to be a slap on the back. For the life of her Sari couldn't understand why boy's didn't just hug. 'Jason! What are you doing here?' he asked

'I heard you were in town, still fighting the good fight. Thought I'd take a holiday and drop in on you. See the new team.' He shrugged.

'So who are you?' Dawn asked before anyone else could.

'Jason's an old friend, and one of the best. He was the first Red Ranger and the Zeo Gold Ranger.'

'Two different Rangers?' Cassie asked, 'That's pretty good going.'

'Hey, this guy still has the record.' Jason brought a hand down on Dr Oliver's shoulder. 'How many Ranger colours have you been, Four?'

'Five, if you count Turbo Red.'

'You could be a whole team on you own!' Faith joked.

Dr Oliver shrugged, 'I've been cloned enough times.'

'Hazards of the job.' Jason added. 'Aren't you going to introduce us Tommy?'

'Sure. Jason. This is Cassie, Blue Ranger, Sari, the Yellow. Dawn, Green and Faith the current Black Ranger.'

'Good to meet you all. When Tommy told me about the archive he was working on I had no idea he was talking about a new Ranger line up.'

'I don't think he did either.' Dawn told them.

'You know what it's like.' Faith added. 'You come into town looking for a quiet break when the powers come along and screw you big time.'

Jason frowned, 'You mean called you?'

'Call. Screw. You say to-mat-o I say to-mart-o.' Sari was a little shocked at Faith's language. Her father didn't use language like that and even at his grouchiest Ratchet didn't curse.

'Looks like you've got your work cut out for you Tommy.' Jason laughed.

Oliver smiled at Faith. 'You don't know the half of it. So what's you plan for the rest of the day?' He asked them.

'I'm only working this morning, so I was thinking of taking the others out and getting some training done.' She looked at the clock on the wall. 'Knock of now-ish really.'

'You're going to have to count me out.' Dawn admitted. 'I've still a lot of work to finish for college.'

'Still?' Cassie asked. I'd have thought you've gotten it all done by now?'

'Almost.' Dawn admitted. 'I've still to finish my latin translation.' That was one thing Sari didn't miss. Her lessons with the tutor-bot were incredibly boring and she had learnt more with her friends than she ever could otherwise.

'Don't you already know that?' Faith asked, Sari guessed that would have something to do with the Green Ranger's Watcher training. She wasn't sure what that meant, reading up about demons and kicking butt seemed be a big part. Some people had all the fun.

'Sure, but I've got to prove that to my tutors.' She shrugged. 'Shouldn't take me too long. I can catch you up later.'

Jason frowned 'I wouldn't get too confident, Dawn. You should keep training, you never know when trouble might turn up. The only thing you can count on is things will keep getting worse. The bad guys will keep throwing everything they've got at both you and the city and the more desperate they are the more powerful.'

'Great, so they are just bidding their time?' Cassie asked. 'Getting ready for a massive attack?'

'That's the way it usually goes.' Sari shrugged, remembering the stories Optimus told her. 'When bad guys talk peace that usually means they need time to reload. Decepticons tried it all the time.'

'Decepticons?' Jason asked.

'Sari's not from around here. Faith explained. 'and I wouldn't want to meet one of these Decepti-things. So the five of us?' She waved a hand at them.

'Better make that four.' Cassie winced, 'Dawn's sister wasn't the only phone call last night. Teal'c want's to talk with me about something. I told him I'd meet him here later.'

Oliver shook his head, 'I've got my own project too. Actually Jason it's good that you're here. I think you should hear about it.'

Sari smiled. 'So it's just going to be you and me!' She was looking forward to it, Faith was their best fighter. She'd trained with Prowl when he was around and Jazz after that. Thing was the pair of them were Autobots, not a ass-kicking human like Faith.

* * *

Tommy didn't like the idea of leaving Faith and Sari alone. Faith could be a little rough and Sari was a little over enthusiastic. He didn't have much choice though, There was only one person left in the whole universe that knew enough about the Green Power Coin.

'So how did you get here?' Tommy asked his old friend.

Jason smirked 'Rad Bug.'

'You're kidding. I thought that thing was destroyed.'

'Billy put it in mothballs. When he came back for Trini's funeral he gave me the key's.'

Tommy winced. For all the battles and good she had done Trini had died in a pointless car accident. Of course Billy and the others came back, Tommy had been busy at the time and couldn't make it to the funeral. Something he still regretted. Still Kimberly tracked him down and gave him the Sabre-tooth coin Sari was using now.

'What's a Rad Bug?' Dawn asked, bringing him back to the problem at hand

For a moment Tommy wanted to tell her, but decided to show instead. 'Jason?'

'It's parked out back.'

A couple minutes later Faith had said her goodbye's and the six of them quietly left through the back door. 'It's a… Its a…' Cassie was lost for words as she saw the old car.

'That's a joke, right?' Dawn gaped

'I think it's kinda cool.' Sari smiled

* * *

Faith looked at her, 'That? Cool? she asked, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Its a Beetle with a steam engine glued on!' Tommy couldn't think of a better description, but the battered old experiment.

'It's a bit more than that.' Jason explained. 'it's powered by it's own atmosphere recycling engine, has a dynamic thruster drive and is completely undetectable by radar.'

'What?' three of the Rangers gasped.

'Why would it need to be radar invisible?' Cassie asked

Sari just smirked. 'See, told you it was cool.'

'You want to drive Jason? We can give Faith and Sari a ride to the Command Centre.'

'You rebuilt the Command Centre? You've probably even got yourself a new Alpha.'

'Alpha Eight.' Tommy pointed out. 'Found him in storage, along with a few other things.'

'What do you mean a ride?'

'Get in and we'll show you.' It wasn't difficult, Faith was curious and Sari, well Sari was Sari. Now that she was more confident around her fellow Rangers she was almost child like.

Tommy felt a shiver, realising that while she might look like a teenager she was a machine, atlas partly, and she could be any age.

Cassie watched the four of them get into the silly looking car. It was a dirty grey beetle with a steam chimney on the top and some pretty weird looking parts on the back.

When Jason turned the key it made an odd little noise and a small black cloud came from the back and the whole thing took off in a blur.

'Whoa! You know it could do that?' She asked her room mate.

Dawn, her jaw on the floor, shook her head. 'A flying car. Their egghead seriously built a flying car. Out of Herbie.' Not wanting to risk sneaking through the back without Faith there the pair of them headed back around the front. 'So', Dawn asked after they left the back street. 'When's the big guy coming to see you?'

'Not sure…' Cassie admitted. 'He sounded even more Jaffa like than usual. That's never a good thing.'

Dawn opened the door and stopped, Cassie almost walked into her before seeing what she had. Teal'c was there, looking as uncomfortable as ever in Earth clothes, but he wasn't alone. Another man almost as tall and even more uncomfortable.

Even in the half empty Coffee Shop the two of them took up all the room. Cassie had met the other man once before, and was just as afraid of him now as she was back then. 'Master Bra'Tac?'

End Chapter Two


	30. Chapter 30

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Training  
Chapter Three

Jaffa Master Bra'Tac watched as Cassandra Frasier dodged Teal'c's swing, while age had slowed his former student he had gained the skills to counter that disadvantage. Unfortunately he was not using them, it was right not to attack a student as young as Cassandra Frasier with all one's skill, but in training one had to push a student. Not let them become complacent and weak.

The three of them were on the Apollo, the Tau'ri's warship. While not as large as a Goa'uld ship it was a lot more practical. Equipped with weapons of the Asguard it was a formidable vessel. O'Neill had arranged for the ships gym to be made available to them.

While Teal'c was being careful not to harm the child she was not fighting back. Instead relying on evasion and her own dexterity. Leaping and ducking any swing Teal'c attempted with his training staff. She was faster than most prospective students, almost as if she was predicting what Teal'c was going to do and easily dancing out of reach.

When Bra'Tac had come to visit his former pupil both he and O'Neill had shown him the reports of these Rangers. They were fighting creatures he had never seen or heard of before, with strange weapons and equipment. When he was told that the one that dressed in blue was in fact Cassandra Frasier, Daughter of Dr Janet Frasier, Bra'Tac was more than intrigued. O'Neill and Teal'c were both concerned with her safety, Bra'Tac was, however, not. Among the footage they had shown was that of their vehicles. Giant robotic machines in the shape of creatures of the past, capable of combining into a titanic machine. With such a weapon at their disposal there was very little to fear.

Now though, seeing how Cassandra Frasier refused to fight back, he was also concerned. She was both young and untrained. He found it hard to believe that she was the same young woman he saw fighting with a staff like weapon on the footage.

Teal'c saw the same thing and began to pick up speed. 'I really don't want to do this!' The young woman insisted before jumping back. She was fast, very fast, even for her age. She occasionally lost her balance, but used that to her advantage. Flowing, if stiffly, from duck to spin and even a back flip.

Eventually she made a mistake. Either she was getting tired or Teal'c was lucky with his blow. The training staff caught her above the left eye. The blow did not cause serious injury, but it was unexpected. Sending her off her feet. Bra'Tac sighed, they had a long way to go.

But instead of landing Cassandra Frasier reacted with incredible speed. Catching herself with one hand she flipped back to her feet in a show of expert gymnastics. Landing didn't really slow her down, throwing a classic palm strike at Teal'c before her feet had touched the ground. She was nowhere near close enough to hit but somehow something struck the younger Jaffa.

The young woman did not stop there, with a wide slicing action she, again without touching, swept the legs out from under Teal'c. As if the gestures alone were enough to carve the very air. Finally she bought an open hand palm down, pressing Teal'c into the deck. After a moment Cassandra Frasier stopped, breathing heavily she headed over to a bench and sat down.

Teal'c pulled himself to his feet. 'You have regained the powers of the Ancients.' He said, a note of awe in his voice. Bra'Tac immediately reevaluated the young woman, she had always possessed the advantage and was only reluctant to turn it against one she was close to.

'Sort of.' Cassandra Frasier winced, 'I don't think I ever lost them, I just didn't have the strength I needed to use them. We've been thinking about it and what we've come up with is that being a Ranger has given me a power boost.'

Bra'Tac thought about that for a moment. It would, as he understood it, take a great deal of energy to do what she had done.

'I do not understand.' Teal'c said standing straight now. 'Where did this power come from?'

Cassandra Frasier frowned, looking more uncomfortable. 'You guy's don't know much about Rangers do you. It's not just a costume. It's something bigger, a lot bigger.' She waved her hand at the air. 'There's this energy field, called the Morphing Grid. I don't really understand it myself but when we morph we use that energy. It's that power that channels through me and that's why we're called Power Rangers.'

'You have access to that same ancient energy source here?'

She pulled a metal box from the small of her back and showed it to them. It was about an inch thick and the size of her hand. On it's front there was a gold coin and a jagged black line running through the middle. 'It's the coin on the front.' She told them the whole thing was much too small to be a weapon and did indeed look very old. 'You're going to want me to show you, aren't you?'

Bra'Tac nodded as Teal'c added his own, 'Indeed.'

Cassandra Frasier sighed and stood up. 'You might want to back up a little.' After they did as she asked the young woman struck a pose and punched the air with the device in both hands. It snapped open along the line and she shouted 'Triceratops!'

The result was impressive to say the least. A bright blue light enveloped her and then shrunk into a form fitting suit. Bra'Tac had assumed that the team were wearing costumes for disguise, form fitting for comfort and manoeuvrability. He had not suspected that they could be changed so quickly or so spectacularly. The helmet was detailed, with the visor in the shape of a creatures mouth and a set of three small horns above. There was a more human mouth underneath, but it was only decoration. The rest of the suit was a deep blue, broken up by a white diamond pattern on the torso and a short skirt with silver highlights. White boots and gloves with a blue pattern on them. The white belt had the strange device mounted on the front and a holster on her right thigh.

'Impressive.' He told the Ranger as she unfastened two clasps on her helmet and took it off.

The cut Teal'c had given her had completely vanished, as if it had healed instantly 'See what I mean.' Cassandra Frasier pointed at where the injury was not a minute earlier. 'It's a lot more than just a costume; the whole thing is a sort of body armour. I've been shot, stabbed, blown up fireball-ed and even had lightning thrown at me and this has saved me.'

Bra'Tac cast a more critical eye over the uniform. If that was possible it gave the Rangers an immense advantage 'And you can summon this armour anywhere you want, with this device?'

'Yes, but it only works for me.' She told them. The Jaffa Master was not seriously considering taking the device, but if was as effective as she claimed it would go a long way to helping deal with the minor Goa'uld that still argued on the fringes of the galaxy.

'Very impressive.' Teal'c agreed. 'However without your staff you are still at a disadvantage.'

'Without my staff?' she asked. 'Power Lance!' As she spoke there was a flash of light in her open hand. Much like her costume the staff was forged by the light. It was the size of a quarter-staff, triple pointed blades on either end. It was a more metallic blue than her costume and thicker than a staff weapon, even if it did lack the weighted ends.

It was, by all appearances, a far more elegant weapon than their own. As Cassandra Frasier brought the staff in an en-guard position the helmet vanished from her grip, to reappear around her head. She proceeded to spin the weapon in her hand and began to demonstrate her ability.

Not only was she fast, but she showed a level of proficiency beyond what she should have been capable of. Whatever energy source she had at her disposal obviously did a lot more than he first suspected. Sharing a knowing glance with Teal'c his former student brought up his own training staff.

Now they were ready to begin again.

* * *

'This… is amazing.' Jason exclaimed. 'It's not the old Centre, but just close enough.'

Tommy nodded 'The most important part is still missing though.' he said looking pointedly at the energy tube.

They both knew what he was talking about. 'Andros did the right thing.' Jason told his old friend but Tommy could tell his heart wasn't in it. Zordon had been their mentor, their leader. Whenever they needed him he was there, the hidden hand behind all their successes.

Sadly, Tommy brought up his mentor's logs to show his old friend. 'Zordon might be gone but he left his diary behind.

'His diary?' Jason asked, reading over his shoulder,

'His archive.' Tommy explained. 'His records on everything he knew or suspected about the Power, the Alliance of Evil, leads on ancient weapons or devices that might be of some help. He's even got a section on space legends, fairy tales on intergalactic space beasts and mystical items Rita and the others were after. I've been going over thee whole thing for weeks, trying to learn as much as I can.'

Jason took a step back. 'Sounds like he knew we might need them.'

'That's what I thought too. He was smart enough to know he might not survive ever battle and that the war would go on. Truth is as helpful as all this is I wish I could talk to him.'

'Why?'

'It's all to do with Dawn and her Power Coin.' Tommy admitted. 'That's where this all started. You remember the trouble we had trying to recharge it powers after the Green Candle?'

'How can I forget.' Jason sighed. Tommy guessed he still felt a little guilty with is failure. Tommy didn't blame him but even fate all these years it worried him.

'I don't know how she did it. She doesn't, but I'm sure it has to do with her. She wasn't in town one day before the Coin was recharged, and it's as powerful as it ever was.'

'I don't understand.'

'Neither do I.' Tommy pointed at the screen. 'I've been through this thing a dozen times, looking for any hint or theory. Anything that could do that. Nothing.'

'Nothing, are you sure, I thought there were all sorts of things out there? Wasn't there a crown…'

'The Corona Aurora.' Tommy nodded. 'Yes, but the Sentinel Knight took that with him when he left. Trey took the Zeo Crystal too, remember. '

'And there's nothing else in Zordon's records?'

Tommy shook his head. 'Nothing. That's why I'm glad you're here. I'm going to need your help.'

'With what?'

'There's still one person left who knows a lot about the Green Coin, Adam's setting it up. With the help of one of the Mystic Force Rangers. I was going to see if he wanted to come, but seeming you're here I was thinking you might want to go on a trip.'

Jason looked at Tommy, it was obvious he didn't know where he was going with this. 'A trip where?'

'To Briarwood. There's someone we've got to see.'

* * *

Dawn resisted the urge to yawn as she translated the Latin in to something a little more modern. She was trying not to use the books Giles had recommended for a very good reason. Her tutor was using a more recent text book that skipped a few points, usually throwing the grammar all out of whack. That and the tutor had been the one to translate the nonsense into latin in the first place, using the wrong books to begin with.

She was already in trouble with one tutor, she didn't want to get into an argument about the difference between "surrendering" and "giving up" with another. Dawn was wondering if she could get away with a something that might even make sense when there was a knock on the door.

Almost glad for the distraction Dawn answered it. It was a young couple Dawn half recognised. She'd met them a few months earlier. 'Oh, hi there. It's Dawn right?' the Girl said. We met before, I'm Jenny, this is Michael.'

'Hey.' he waved

'We were wondering if Cassie wanted to come out with us, we haven't seen her for a while.'

'Yeah, she's been busy with some extra work Dr Sloan gave her. I'm butting heads with my own work.' Dawn waved at her stockpile of coursework.

'We can see.' Michael said a little rudely. Jenny was also being a little uncomfortable. Dawn could guess why, she wasn't' the only one running around trying to balance being a Ranger with the rest of her life. Chances were they hadn't seen much of Cassie and blamed her.

'Well a couple of her mom's old friends stopped by to see how she was doing and they went out.' Dawn told them. 'I'll get her to give you guys a shout when she gets back.'

Jenny frowned for a moment. 'Cool, hey you wouldn't want to come out with us, would you?'

She was extending an olive branch, but Dawn couldn't. Not that she couldn't do with an evening off. She could even call Marcus, see if he wanted to make a Da… join them. 'Sorry, can't.' Dawn nodded to the desk, even though she didn't want to finish it. 'If I can just get this done I'd have completely caught up on everything.'

'That's cool.' Jenny said and Dawn wondered just how honest she'd been about the invite. 'I'll talk to Cassie later, okay.'

'Sure.' Dawn smiled, she didn't have a reason not to be friendly.

After they had gone Dawn used her watch-communicator. 'Hey Cassie, you there?'

'I hear you Dawn, something wrong?' She sounded a little distorted, like she was already morphed.

'No, not really. I just finished my work early and was wondering if you were still up there.'

'I am, but I was thinking of heading back down soon.'

'Great,' Dawn thought about it for a second. 'Have Alpha beam you down. I know you trust the guys up there, but I'm not sure we want them knowing where the Command Centre is.' Dawn was probably being paranoid, but it wasn't just her secret. Tommy and the others had too much to lose and she remembered the lessons learnt from the Initiative.

'Come on Dawn. They know who we are, what harm can it do?' Cassie insisted.

'I just don't like it, okay.'

'Alright. but I'm coming down with Teal'c and Bra'Tac.'

Dawn smothered a grin, she wanted to show off. Not that Dawn could blame her. 'I'll call Faith and Sari, then see you three there.'

Dawn teleported to the desert outside the Command Centre and found the other two Rangers. Sari and Faith, it turned out, were also looking for a change of pace. After more than an hour trying to get Sari to punch right Faith was about ready to throw in the towel.

In the end it was the youngest of them to suggest an all out brawl. As Sari put it; they'd learn by doing, not by talking.

Besides, if Cassie wanted to show off this would be the perfect way.

End Training


	31. Chapter 31

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Dates and Revelations  
Chapter One

A'Zores turned to face his latest tool. 'Now do you understand what it is I need you for?' he asked as he stopped pacing.

Nondescript was the only way do describe the creature before him. It's features, through deliberate means, were so bland that they could almost be called non-existent. Despite being one of the most vicious and cunning demons he had ever met A'Zores would have trouble picking him out of a crowd.

Even the pro-noun him was stretching a point. No one, least of all Pagedron themselves, knew what their true form was. Male, female, tall or short? Man or snake? Wide and thin at the same time. The spy was all these and worse. 'You want me to find these humans for you. Learn what I can and then report back.' They responded, bored with the whole situation.

'Do not underestimate them.' A'Zores warned them. 'When the opportunity presents itself we'll know.'

'And you'll help me kill a few girls?' Pagedron couldn't keep the contempt from their voice.

'No. I'm going to need your help, but if you think you can take them alone.' In a flash A'Zores had his sword tip against Pagedron's heart . 'Then by all means try me first.'

The phantom flicker of an expression almost came to their face. ''You're serious about this aren't you?'

'Deadly.'

Pagedron's whole attitude shifted, their skin taking on a dull brown sheen. 'Show me them again.'

Sheathing his sword back into his stick A'Zores pulled out his glass ball, conjuring images of the Rangers without their costumes. 'Hunt them down, learn all you can. When the time is right we will strike.'

Pagedron studied the crystal ball with hooded eyes. Their fork tongue flickering out for a moment. Then they nodded and slinked off to join the heaving mass of humanity in the City.

Sighing with impatience A'Zores called one of his warriors over. 'Any word on who hired Ordinance?' he asked, only half expecting a useful answer. The Demonic General had already obliterated two Warriors that hadn't given him a useful answer.

Nervously the Warrior he'd singled out stood between the scorch marks and began to chatter. There was only one word that made any sense and the Warrior was terrified to admit it; 'Tretrax.'

* * *

'So how'd it go with Jenny?' Dawn asked. For the first time in months she had the time to just kick back and watch TV. She actually had all her work done and the Demons were still lying low.

Cassie shrugged. 'Not great. They think you've been trying to keep me to yourself.'

'Well you can't blame them.' Dawn pointed out. 'You haven't seen them for a while.'

'Yeah, well I have been saving the world.' Cassie suddenly stopped. 'I can't believe I just said that.'

'Give it a few weeks, it'll sound normal.'

'Really?' Cassie said, she didn't sound convinced, then looked to the TV screen. 'Well if they're right we won't have to.' It was the news, Dawn had channel surfed her way to it without really noticing. The text crawling along the bottom read; No new attacks, has the latest group of Rangers already won? 79% say yes.

Dawn managed a smile. 'This is just the calm before the storm. Sari's right A'Zores is going to hit us and hit us hard. Training with your friends has helped though.'

'Nothing like a pair of hundred year old Jaffa warriors to kick you into shape.' Cassie agreed. 'We'd better get to the Command Centre.' She nodded to the clock.

'Huh?'

'Tommy wants to see us about something.' She shrugged. 'I thought he told you.' Dawn frowned, trying to remember.

'No, didn't tell me a thing. Come on.' Pressing the button on her Watch Dawn and Cassie teleported.

Landing in the Command Centre Dawn wasn't surprised that Dr Oliver's old friend, and former Ranger, Jason was still there. Whatever he wanted to talk to them about was probably to do with him.

'Dawn, what are you doing here?' her Archaeology professor asked when he saw her.

'Cassie said you wanted to see us?'

He shook his head. 'Just her, sorry.' he admitted as he pulled a CD from a slot in the console. 'But it's good you're here, best to hear it from me. We've got a lead on what's going on with your Power Coin.'

'Going on?'

'Remember, about how it recharged itself.' Dr Oliver explained. 'I've done my best with Zordon's logs and gotten nowhere. I called Cassie here to see if she could get Dr Jackson to help.'

'What?' Dawn and Cassie asked at the same time.

'Zordon wrote his logs in his own language. Try as I might I don't know if I've got the translations right. If Cassie is right and it's close to a language Jackson knows…'

'It is.'

'…Then he might have better look while Jason and I track down this lead.'

Dawn stopped them with a raised hand. 'Why are we bothering with this? I mean is it an issue?'

'Dawn your powers could fade at any time, we don't know what charged them in the first place. What if you're in the middle of battle and suddenly you de-morph, or worse.' Dr Oliver insisted.

'This is about the Key to Destruction thing?' Cassie asked.

'The what?' Dawn almost screeched. Her mind raced, did they know, how, who told them, and since when was it the Key to Destruction?

Tommy smiled. 'It's nothing to worry about Dawn. If it ever existed whatever it was is long lost. Zordon spent ten thousand years searching the Earth for it with no luck.' Dawn couldn't speak, her mouth was dry and heart racing. It took all of her self-control not to show any panic. It was only blind luck that he wasn't looking at her. 'Whatever Dr Jackson can get out of it will be a bonus. I've been doing some checking up on him, from what I can tell he was top of his field until he tried to investigate the truth behind the pyramids. From what he published I'm surprised the rest of his work wasn't totally dismissed, I take it he was right.'

'Sort of, I'm not supposed to talk about it.' Cassie admitted.

Dr Oliver nodded, 'I understand. Anyway see what he says, if he can translate it we might be of some help to each other.'

'Where are you going?' Dawn asked carefully. If they were looking for anything to do with her and the Key she needed to know.

'Briarwood. I've heard some rumours that a powerful Sorceress lives near there. She might know about this Key, but more impotently she knows more about the Green Coin than anyone else on the planet.'

* * *

Jack rubbed his forehead. 'They're really that good?' he asked, half afraid of the answer.

'They are competent warriors O'Neill.' Teal'c rumbled

Master Bra'Tac nodded in agreement. 'Each have strengths and weaknesses that counter act each other. Together, as a team, they can be quite formidable.'

'But teenage girls?' Jack protested. 'You were supposed to scare them off, not train them.'

'Destiny has chosen them to fight this war, it is not our place to comment.' Bra'Tac said. 'Although she may be young in years their leader Dawn Summers has seen much and is quite skilled as a warrior.'

'She's a kid.' Jack half shouted. 'From what Mitchell tells me she doesn't even want to be their leader.'

'Quite true, yet it was her instinct that has kept their base hidden.' Bra'Tac said slyly. 'You wished to know it's location, did you not?'

Jack growled. 'How the hell do we just lose track of giant fighting robots? At least we now know they have a base. In a desert, somewhere on Earth.'

'Is that a problem O'Neill?'

'Yes! We need to know damn it. Cassie's mixed up in all this.' the General exploded. 'If we knew where they were we could do something!'

'As we have informed you Human, Cassandra Fraser is indeed a warrior of great skill and cunning.' Bra'Tac said carefully before throwing caution to the wind 'Tell me O'Neill is it her age you have a difficulty accepting, or her gender?'

The Jaffa Master had backed Jack into a corner. He didn't have an argument against gender and he just knew there was some razor sharp Jaffa point to be made about age. He gave Teal'c a look, waiting to see if the other Jaffa had anything to add.

'I understand O'Neill's problem. We have both known Cassandra Fraser since she was a child. Ever since her adopted mother died it has been our duty to protect her. However she is now of age to chose her own path.'

'That doesn't mean we can't still be there, that she should be alone in… whatever this is.' Jack struggled to explain.

'She is not alone O'Neill' Bra'Tac explained patiently. 'She is a member of a team and she is well aware that you are wanting to help her.'

'We will continue to train them.' Teal'c announced rolling up his sleeve. There was a metal wristwatch without a face on his arm. 'This communicator also operates their beaming technology. They have instructed both Master Bra'Tac and myself in their function.'

For some reason Jack didn't feel better.

* * *

Cassie watched Dawn carefully. She was freaked, not just freaked but something had terrified her. She hadn't said much since the Command Centre, there was something about this Key thing that worried her.

Cassie decided to talk to Faith about it when they met up at the Coffee Shop later. She told the Slayer come Ranger about Dr Oliver's mysterious mission with his friend and the Key as she made two cups of hot chocolate.

'A Key?'

'The Key to Destruction, you've heard about it?' Cassie blinked.

Faith frowned, like she was thinking about it. Trying to conjure a distant memory. 'I think I heard something to do with keys. Somewhere and making a bed for little miss muffet, counting down from seven-three-oh.'

'What?' Cassie blinked.

She pointed at her head 'Hey, I just live here. Sometimes I don't know what I'm thinking.'

Cassie didn't know what to make about that admission. She knew Faith could be a little gung-ho on occasion and that had got her in some sort of trouble in the past. Now Cassie was a little worried at just what she'd been through. She'd heard Dawn's horror stories and wondered how she was sane. Now she realised Faith could be as bad, if not worse off.

There were a few other people in the Shop, but as usual they kept their voices down. 'We'll see you when you get a moment.'

'Sure.' Faith grinned.

Dawn was busy talking to Sari, the half robot was getting more comfortable around them and a lot more animated. Cassie wasn't sure how that robot thing worked and as she got closer she realised that was just what the were taking about. 'I don't know. No one does. One morning my dad went into his lab and found me. That's what he said, says.'

'What I don't get is how he found you?' Dawn asked

'We don't know either.' Sari admitted. 'When dad touched my protoform he got a shock. next thing baby me.'

'Protoform?' Cassie asked, giving Dawn her drink.

'It's sort of like a… well what it sounds like. What are those things babies are supposed to be before their babies?'

'Embryo.' Cassie supplied. 'That makes a sort of sense. Even baby robots have to come from somewhere and if these friends of yours grew they'd have to come from something smaller.'

'Then you gotta ask where they came from.' Dawn pointed out.

'Primus.' Sari said sagely. 'Well I guess.'

'And Primus is?'

Sari shrugged, 'God, the creator. No one's sure.'

'Okay, that's enough philosophy.' Dawn stopped right there. She didn't like talking about Gods, neither did Cassie for obvious reasons.

The Blue Ranger decided to change the subject. 'So you going on another date with Marcus?'

'Nice segue-way.' Dawn tried to scowl, but couldn't keep the smile from her face. 'Got a whole spontaneous 'Hey lets catch a movie' thing planned.'

'Tonight?'

'Ask tonight, plan for tomorrow.' Dawn shrugged.

'Well it might be good for you to have a date outside of his dorm room.' Cassie prodded.

'I guess I joined at the interesting part.' Faith jibed as she sat down. 'Trust me Dee, there's a lot more fun to be had in a dorm room than just watching videos.'

Cassie almost choked on her Chocolate, Sari laughed out loud and Dawn blushed bright red. Faith squinted at Cassie's roommate. 'Don't tell me you haven't thought about it?'

'No!' Dawn protested. 'No! Okay, yes. But kissing only.'

'You fantasise about kissing him?'

Dawn blushed again.

'Oh come on Dee!' Faith jokingly punched her in the arm. 'You haven't even gotten to first base? I thought Bee was stuck up tight!'

'It's not like that!' Dawn protested. 'I can't just jump in like you. I don't want to ruin this, you know. It's normal. Marcus is normal, I don't want to do something stupid. I saw the mess Buffy made of things. I don't want that.'

'True enough.' Faith agreed. 'Bee could write the book on bad break ups, but didn't she lose Captain Cardboard because she didn't treat him right?'

'It took a lot of late nights, crying over ice cream, for her to get over him.' Dawn said grimly. Cassie wasn't sure what they were talking about but it sounded like Dawn's sister had made a few bad choices along the way

'That and a certain blond vampire with great cheek bones.' Faith smirked.

'Err, what?' Sari asked, a fraction ahead of Cassie.

'Long story, I'll tell you later.' Dawn quickly waved them off. 'You know what I am going to ask him out, to the movies, tomorrow.'

'Ask today.' Cassie prodded. 'You never know what's going to happen tomorrow.'

* * *

Like most spur of the moment ideas Dawn regretted her choice almost as soon as she made it. On the shuttle bus back to college and then on the walk to Marcus's dorm she dreamt up a thousand and one excuses for him to say no. Each one more crazy than the last, up to the point where she didn't know what to say when she got there.

'Dawn! Hi!' Marcus jumped as he opened the door. 'What brings you here?'

'My feet, mostly.' She answered without thinking. As she tried not to blush he grinned.

'You want to come in?'

'Urm, Yes, yes I do.' This was going to be embarrassing enough, no reason not to do it in private. Once inside she still had no idea what to say or do. After a moment her frantic eyes hit on a picture. It was of Marcus and a three others.

'It's a photo of me and my family.' He picked it up from his bedside. 'That's my little sister, Ariel and that's my mom and dad.' They looked happy, a lot happier than Dawn and Buffy had ever been when their parents were together. 'We were on holiday in Azores, it's this little group of islands in the Atlantic.'

Dawn completely missed the alarm bells as she charged straight on. 'Do you want to go to movies with me? I mean on like a date?' She blurted.

Marcus looked at her for a moment then nodded. 'Sure. I mean, if you mean it?

'I do.' Dawn burst out in a grin.

End Chapter On


	32. Chapter 32

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Dates and Revelations  
Chapter Two

Tommy opened the door as both he and Jason entered the Rock-porium Music store. Most of the shop was rank after rank of CD's, there was also Vinyl racks and a small stage at the back. 'Hey there, welcome to the Rock-porium. I'm Phineas.'

'Hello.' Tommy nodded, the creature wasn't human. It was short, had a bulbous nose, crooked teeth and pointed ears. But after spending most of his life fighting monsters he knew a good guy from a bad guy. 'I need to talk with Xander Bly, a friend of mine called ahead.'

'Oh I get it, top secret Ranger business.' Phineas said before looking around, as if in the middle of a conspiracy and stage whispering; 'You're secrets safe. Xander's in the office.' Suddenly he stood straight, looking back and forth. 'Urm he's in a meeting, with a… with someone else. He'll be a little while.'

'It's alright Phineas, we're finished.' the young man was Australian and wore a purple jacket, like all the other employes. There was a little worn name tag with his name and Assistant Manger on it.

'Doctor Oliver!' It was Kira, the Dino-Thunder Yellow Ranger and quickly becoming a popular musician. 'What are you doing here?' she asked, giving him a quick hug.

'I came over to meet Mr Bly here.' Tommy nodded. 'How about you?'

'Oh just talking about a promotion for my new album. Xander asked if I'd drop by on my next tour. Xander, I'd like you to meet Dr Oliver.'

'Thomas Oliver.' Bly said offering a hand. 'I've heard a lot about you, it's an honour. I mean it always is, but you're like the guy.''

Tommy shook his hand, hoping to distract him 'This is Jason, Adam was supposed to call ahead.'

'He did, couldn't tell me what what you wanted though.'

'I didn't tell him much thing is I need to talk with your Mystic Mother.' Tommy knew he was pushing it, but she was the only person that could help. He told Bly as much.

Even Phineas seemed shocked by the request. The Assistant Manager and former Green Ranger frowned. 'I don't have that kind of power. What's left of what the Sentinel Knight gave me is all but used up. I'll take you to Clare, if anyone can put you in touch it's her. One thing though, if Mystic Mother doesn't want to talk then that's it. No appeals, that's the rules.'

'She'll see us.' Tommy said. He knew she would.

'How?' Jason asked. 'I know you've been playing this close to you're chest Tommy but what is it? How can you be so sure she can help, even if she does see us? I get the feeling we're dealing with powerful forces here.'

'We are, but I know her. She owes us.' Tommy took a deep breath. Jason was right, he needed to be told. 'It's Rita Jason, you know what that means.'

* * *

Dawn was just fastening her communicator back on when there was a knock on the door. With Cassie out it was up to her to answer. It was Marcus.

'Hi?' She wasn't supposed to meet him for another hour or more at the theatre. 'I mean, I'm not late am I?'

Marcus shook his head. 'No, I was just thinking I'd surprise you. Come on.'

'Come on? Where?'

'You'll see.' he offered his hand.

* * *

A'Zores was, in the simplest terms, not happy. Tretrax. What was that pure blood fool up to? The Demonic General growled and turned on the working warriors. They were still building his home. It wasn't much to look at but at least there were four walls. No roof yet, not even a second level, but it was defendable.

The Warriors cowered in fear at his look. 'Work faster.' he ordered and turned away. Right into the face of Pagedron. 'You took your time. Do you have anything for me?'

'The one with brown hair and a blonde lock at her brow, wore green.'

'Yes?' A'Zores said eagerly, she was their leader. Any information on her, especially weakness, was just what Pagedron was brought here for.

'She is nervous about a date.'

A'Zores blinked. 'This is your great news. The Green Ranger is nervous about a date?'

'A date where she will be alone. Without her friends or fellow Rangers.' Pagedron pointed out with a predatory grin. 'Only one boy.'

'She'll be distracted. Take out their leader and the rest will fall.' A'Zores caught on. 'Without her even their titan will be useless. You've done well.' Then a thought came to him. 'Are you sure they didn't notice you, how close could you get?'

'I sat no more than ten feet from them. They had no idea, I could have ripped their livers out before they knew what was happening.'

'I warned you about overconfidence.' A'Zores hissed. 'But I have another reason. You will deceive the Green Ranger. Get close, use your power and lure her into an ambush. There we will crush her. I'll even let you keep her liver.'

Pagedron's fork tongue flicked out of the corner of their mouth. Everyone had their weakness's after all.

* * *

Her palace wasn't in their dimension, but some other place Tommy wasn't even going to try and guess at. Etherial was the best way to describe it and that's what he was sticking with. Mostly white marble Tommy couldn't tell how big the place was, most of it was covered in clouds and for all he knew it responded to Rita's whim. Creating rooms when she needed them.

It had't taken much convincing to see her. Xander Bly and the Sorceress Claire had their own version of a Viewing Globe. The pair of them called someone they named the Snow Prince, who teleported both Tommy and Jason here. The former Empress of Evil came down from her throne, waving a pair of reading glasses on the end of a wand. 'Tommy! It's been forever. I hear that you are following in Zordon's shoes!'

'I do what I can.' He said carefully, for years this woman had been his enemy. She'd warped his mind to Evil and tried to destroy the planet more times than he could count.

She stopped just in front of him. 'You know, that's exactly what he used to say.' There was a sad note in her voice, almost as if she regretted something. 'And Jason; big, strong, no nonsense Jason. How are you?'

'Alive.' He said, the same wary note Tommy heard in his own voice.

Rita nodded. 'I see, well you wouldn't have come all this way to say hello. Something's wrong, and I'm the last person that can help.'

Tommy set his shoulders. 'I'm not going to pretend it was easy for me to come here and I'm probably going to treat you badly. But with what has happened between us it's hard not to see you as you were.'

Rita looked at him, shocked. 'You never lacked bravery Tommy. That's what made you a good Ranger and makes you a great leader. So what is it you need?'

Jason answered. 'The Green Power Coin. Other than Zordon and Ninjor you know the most about it.'

'Yes, I have heard that you have a new Ranger. How did you recharge it?'

Tommy felt a sinking in his stomach. 'I didn't and that's why we're here. Dawn, the new Green Ranger, came to town and then, the very next day, everything happened at once.'

Rita frowned and tapped her cheek with the glasses. 'When I stole the Coin in the first place Ninjor hadn't had the time to connect it to the Morphing Grid. I powered it with magic, which is why the Green Candle worked so well.'

'Zordon was able to recharge it with his own power, then that overload from a magical forcefield kept me going.'

'Until Zedd stepped up his attacks, draining the last of it.' Jason pointed out. 'That's when Zordon and Alpha had to create the White Ranger.'

Rita began to pace back and forth. 'I'm sorry, but I can't help. The only way I know is the Morphing Grid.'

'I've checked.' Tommy pointed out. 'The other coins are connected but whatever's powering the Green Ranger isn't that.' Rita was his last chance. That she was stumped was the end. Dawn's powers could still give up at any moment and he was no closer to finding out how she was connected to this whole thing. He said as much.

'Don't give up hope Tommy, fate called these new Rangers to you. Trust in that.'

'Fate?' Jason asked.

'Dawn suggested the same thing, called it the Powers That Be though.'

Rita frowned 'That's a very old name, they are a higher order of beings that battle evil creatures through proxies…'

'Like the Vampire Slayer. I've met them.'

'The what Slayer?' Jason asked.

'Long story, I'll tell you later.' Tommy tried to get back on track. 'So your saying that either these Powers, or Fate itself is what's powering the Green Coin?' he wasn't sure.

'No, but whatever's powering the Coin is inexorably tied to Dawn. She might not even know what it is but it's why she met you. I have feeling her destiny is important.'

Tommy felt a lot better about that. 'Her connection to the Slayers?' he suggested.

Rita looked out over the clouds of her palace domain. 'Vampire Slayers are a force of balance. It's possible, but the Slayer sprit doesn't have anything near the power to bring the coin to full strength. Now that the sprit is stretched across hundreds, throughout the world.'

'That was the only long shot guess I had left.' He admitted

Rita turned on him. 'Still, that connection might be important. The Slayer is a powerful warrior. That this Dawn has a connection to them is not something to shake off lightly. Especially given what you are fighting.'

'The Warlord.' Tommy said carefully

'He is powerful. I've heard rumours about him for decades. The Warlord feeds of the conflicts he starts, conquering worlds and realities at will, growing stronger. You and your team is the first line of defence.'

* * *

'You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.'

He hadn't wanted to say it out loud. Marcus had been thinking it for weeks, but never said it.

Dawn sat up, shocked, before quickly slurping up her noodles. 'Wh… What?' she said shocked. Marcus had gotten them into an earlier showing so he could take Dawn out for a meal afterwards, finding a Chinese restaurant not that far from the theatre.. As dates went it wasn't original, but it had been fun.

'I… I mean it.' he told her. 'I mean you're smart, funny, tried to order in Chinese…'

'Badly.' she said, blushing hard.

'How did you do that?' he asked.

'I had a Chinese friend staying over with my sister and me once. You know an exchange visit sort of thing. I learnt a bit then.' Still blushing furiously she tried to hide it by finishing her meal.

'I didn't want to embarrass you.' Marcus retreated into himself.

Dawn looked up. 'You didn't, no one's ever said anything like that to me before.' she admitted.

'I can't think why.' He told her honestly.

Dawn blushed again. 'Well, I've never really… No one's even… I'm…' she was lost for words. 'I've just never been on a date before.' She finally admitted.

'Nether have I.' Marcus told her, trying to change the subject. 'Isn't there some unwritten rule that you're not supposed to do anything on the first date you can't top on the second?'

'No, I'm pretty sure they wrote that one down.' She jibed back and Marcus laughed. 'Besides, who says you'll get a second date?'

For a horrible moment he thought she was serious. He'd blown it, he'd pushed her away. 'We'll just have to call this the Second Date then.' Dawn joked.

'You had me going!'

Her smile became wicked, Marcus knew he'd never understand girls, but Dawn was in a league of her own. 'Call it revenge.' she said archly.

The two of them left the Restaurant a little later, the meal cost Marcus a bit more than he expected but he couldn't let Dawn pay for both it and the film. He still wasn't sure how she did that. He'd given the clerk the money but when it came to get the popcorn it was back in his pocket.

Dawn had just winked and said something about a miss-spent youth.

Outside it was beginning to get dark. There wasn't that many people out and about. After a few minutes he felt her hand slip into his.

The sun was setting, leaving the wisps of clouds high above shaded a pinkish red. The pair of them walked down the street, they were going to be in time to catch the next to last bus back to college. Turning they both caught each others eyes in theirs.

'Hey! hey!' Someone shouted, ruining the moment. It was a biker chick, she had a black leather jacket and boots over a tank top and smart-ish jeans. Dawn muttered something under her breath in another language before turning to face the newcomer.

'Faith.' Dawn let out a long suffering sigh. 'Marcus, this is my friend Faith. Faith, meet Marcus. Faith was just leaving.' She said pointedly.

'Hello.' Marcus tried to wave, but Dawn didn't let go.

Faith nodded absently. 'There's a bit of an emergency.' she said turning all her attention on Dawn. 'I need to talk to you alone.'

There was a moment where Dawn suddenly tensed. He felt her grip tighten before she visibly tried to relax. 'Bad?'

'Really, I've been looking all over town for you.'

'Why didn't you just call me.' there was something wrong with the casual way Dawn asked, it was almost too relaxed. Especially with the sudden death grip she had on his hand

'I couldn't find your number. My phones batteries are dead.' Faith said a bit too quickly.

'That's not what I…' Dawn shook her head before stopping dead. Marcus knew her well enough to tell she was thinking hard. 'You know what, I think I forgot my cell anyway.' She was lying, Marcus was sure of that much. He'd seen her switch it off before the movie. Before he could think about it she let go. 'I'd better talk to her, I'll catch you up.' She gave him quick push and a brief smile.

'Urm, alright?' Marcus said, not sure what to do. Before he knew it Both Dawn and Faith had ducked down a back ally.

He didn't have a clue what was going on, then he heard a massive clatter come from where the two young women had vanished.

Curiosity won out over anything else and he followed. He was just in time to see Dawn round-house kick her friend into a trash can. 'Come on, you think I'd fall for that?' Dawn said scornfully.

Her friend looked up and Marcus gasped. Faith's mouth had mutated into something horrible. Row after row of sharp pointed teeth, like shards of yellow broken glass, filled her mouth and a forked tongue lashed out.

'How?' it hissed, sounding like a broken gas pipe full of gravel.

'We don't use phones. Moron.' Dawn said pulling a metal box from her purse. Marcus didn't have a clue what was going on and that only got worse.

Before Dawn could did anything two of the monsters that had been attacking the town jumped down into the alleyway. Grabbing her hands and pinning her to the floor.

'I told you not to underestimate her.' Someone else said, stepping out of the long shadows at the far end. He was tall, wore a long military coat that came to his ankles and carried a walking stick. He wasn't even close to human, a pair of horns running down his jaw and an odd colour to his skin.

'A'Zores!' Dawn growled. 'I knew you were low, but ambushing me on a date, with a shapeshifter? That's so cliché it's got it's own Wiki.' She struggled against the monsters that held her.

Marcus had so many questions it wasn't true, but he wasn't going to just stand there and let his girlfriend get killed. Shouting his best approximation of a war cry Marcus ran, shoulder first into the monster on Dawn's right.

The two of them went tumbling into the wall as the young history student caught the monster in the back. From his position, lying on a stunned monster between Dawn and two others he looked around.

Dawn, mouth wide open was shocked he'd done something so stupid. So was he, but before either of them could say anything the monster with a cane cried out 'You! What are you doing here!'

End Chapter Two


	33. Chapter 33

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Dates and Revelations  
Chapter Three

Dawn had a great night, well afternoon. A crappy movie, a good meal and her mortal embarrassment. As dates went it was successful, they even got close to kissing. Then Fake-Faith came along to ruin it.

She was going to kick the shape shifters backside for that, then A'Zores turned up with his posse and Marcus jumped in. She didn't know what he was thinking, but it gave her a chance.

While A'Zores was gapping at her boyfriend Dawn lashed out at the Warrior on her left with the side of her foot. Breaking its ankle. As it let go of her arm she brought her elbow up and into its face. Knocking it down.

She didn't have long before the shock wore off. Jumping over Marcus she landed a flying kick on A'Zores. Rebounding off him she was able to catch Fake-Faith in that nightmare of a mouth it had with a fast punch.

Rolling back to her feet she grabbed her stunned boyfriend. 'Run!' she screamed at him. Scrambling out of the alleyway she dragged Marcus behind her, after sweeping up her dropped morpher.

The pair of them dashed across the road, A'Zores throwing a lightning bolt after them. Diving behind a shop the bolt scattered over the wall. 'How does he know you?' she asked urgently.

'I don't know!' Marcus cried. 'What's going on, why are they after you?'

Dawn hissed, she was as bad as her sister with keeping secret identities. 'Call it hobby.' She brought up the morpher and hit the switch, opening it. 'I'm also a quick change artist.' She winked at him as he read what it said around her coin. 'Stay here and keep your head down.'

She stepped out into the open. 'You're no match, not without your equipment.' A'Zores called out.

'Who says?' The Green Ranger challenged, punching the air and shouting; 'DragonZord!' In a flash she was in costume, ready to fight.

A'Zores stepped out into the open, he didn't look happy that she'd remembered her Morpher. Raising his hand he made a claw like gesture an called out; 'Warriors, arise!' A vicious looking portal sprung into existence between them and maybe a dozen demon warriors jumped out of it.

'I thought you were going to make this interesting.' Dawn crowed sarcastically and drew her Flute.

* * *

Tommy had, off-handedly, mentioned he was doing some research into the Key to Destruction and that he wanted to know more about it. The look on Rita's face had been enough to send shivers up his spine. She had actually seemed impressed. He could accept that she was on their side now, but years of fighting and struggle were hard to brush under the carpet.

'I know just the person you should talk to.' She had said and then led them to another part of her dimensional palace. An immense library, with wall after wall of books and scrolls. There was one man inside.

Old, with a mass of wiry hair and a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. He wore long red robes highlighted with silver and was buried up to his armpits in books. As soon as she had brought them in he looked up, whipping his glasses off he jumped. Sweeping Rita off her feet he danced with her for a moment. 'Rita, my love! What brings you here?' he laughed before giving her a quick kiss.

'Zeddy we have guests.'

'Zeddy?' Jason asked, but Tommy knew exactly who this was;

'Lord Zedd.' he said, stunned at his former foe's human appearance.

'Tommy? Jason?' The Arch Emperor of all Evil said, eyes lighting up as he recognised them. 'My boys, so good of you to come! Welcome to my little contribution to the collection of knowledge in the universe!'

'A library?' Tommy asked, trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

'The Emperor of all Evil retires and becomes a librarian?' Jason clarified, sounding concussed.

'Of course!' Zedd laughed lightly, taking Rita's hand he led her on a strange tango between the book covered desks. 'It was either this or a dance instructor, and there's only one partner for me.' He lightly kissed his wife on the tip of her nose, sending her into a fit of giggles. 'So my boys, what is it that I can do for you?'

* * *

Faith and the others had, as soon as Alpha called them to the Command Centre, agreed not to tell Dawn. They'd handled the gun happy maniac alone and they knew Dawn wouldn't like to have her date interrupted.

So when she landed and the first thing Faith saw was the Green Ranger, morphed and kicking butt she was a little surprised. Dawn, after seeing them, quickly sliced her way through the few Demon Warriors left and dashed to their side.

"Bad date?' Cassie asked.

'No, just some gate crashers.' She said, pointing at A'Zores and a demonic version of Faith herself . 'Glad you guys could make it. Don't much like the solo act thing.'

Faith knew what she was talking about. The Warrior's weren't much trouble but A'Zores, that was another story. 'Then let's bring the band together.' She said drawing her Morpher. 'Mastodon!'

'Triceratops!'

'Sabretooth Tiger!'

In a flash the others were morphed along with Faith, but A'Zores wasn't just going to wait for them to attack. He summoned a lighting bolt with that metal gauntlet of his and threw it at the four of them, but Dawn was expecting that. Standing in the way of the blast she played a quick tune on her Flute, strengthening her shield. The blast hit and deflected back on to the Demon General and Faith's clone.

The two of them were blasted back, A'Zores swearing as he got back to his feet.

'Faith, I think you might want to make this personal. The rest of us take A'Zores, three on one.' Dawn ordered quickly. After the mess he had made of them last time Faith knew it might not be fair but it was their best chance.

Still she had to deal with whatever that other one was before she could get any payback on the big guy. Summoning her Power Axe the Black Ranger leapt at her twin.

* * *

Tommy watched the pair of them and honestly wondered if they were being serious. When he had first heard of their marriage he had thought it was just a way of formalising their alliance. He had heard of Thrax, but had quashed that idea rather quickly. After all there was such a thing as adoption.

Seeing the two of them, very much in love, was a little shocking.

'Tommy has been going through Zordon's records.' Rita explained. 'But he's been having some difficulty. What can you tell him about the Keys?

'Keys, as in more than one?' Jason asked a fraction before Tommy could.

Zedd's eyes lit up. 'The Keys, the very building blocks of existence itself!' He dashed over to a lectern in the corner, 'The perfect test for this thing, I got it from a law firm that recently collapsed.' He held a heavy bound book triumphantly. 'Shame really, I still had a few accounts with them. Ah well it's probably for the best. I never could explain to the Senior Partners that Poker involved cards.'

Brushing a tabletop clear Zedd spoke to the Book. 'The history and legend of the Keys of the Guardians.' Before opening it. As he did text appeared on the paper, letters forming like patterns of water flowing into the page 'It's a templet, I can summon any book in creation with it. Ah here we are:- …The two Guardians did confer, agreeing to a conflict of proxies opposed to their direct confrontations. They reached out and caused into being the four Keys. Space, Time, Energy and Dimensions. And so was the universe created.' he read off from the page.'

'Who are the Guardians?'

'Elemental forces, powers said to be beyond the concepts of Good and Evil. The White Guardian represents order and structure. The Black is primordial chaos, disorder without rhyme or reason. It's the act of these two forces acting against each other that keep the universe in balance. Yin and Yang, you might say.'

'And they created the Keys, to build the Universe?'

'Exactly Tommy. The four Keys are the product of their combined wisdom. Alone their power is awesome, combined they are infinite. The building blocks of creation itself!' Zedd grinned, he was excited by it while the true scope of what Tommy had stumbled upon dawned on him.

* * *

A'Zores was not having a good day. Once again he had underestimated the Rangers, the Green one specifically. She might not have expected an ambush, but she was prepared for it. That cursed device on her belt saw to that.

Even worse Pagedron's over confidence had proven to be a fatal flaw. They had both relied too heavily on their shapeshifting capabilities. The Green Ranger had seen though it with alarming ease, because of a handful of simple mistakes. It proved that she was resourceful and intelligent as well as powerful.

Then, finally the was Marcus. The snivelling boy-child Marcus. Intellectually A'Zores knew he would exist, but the odds in coming in contact with him were remote. Even more disturbing was the very idea that Marcus of all people was on a date, with the Green Ranger no less.

He was all but convinced this was a conspiracy directed against him, personally.

As the three unoccupied Rangers charged he drew his sword and waited. When the Green one was close enough he tried to throw her off. 'Marcus? You had a date with that python obsessed child?' he hissed at her

The Green Ranger wasn't even phased. 'Oh what I wouldn't give for the powers of Terry Gilliam and his giant foot, it would make things so much easier!'

'I should have known!' A'Zores growled, another nerd. 'Well then, I guess it's time for something completely different.' With that he dashed at her, only to have the Blue one intercept him. Her quarter staff catching his sword and deflecting it. Giving the Green Ranger a chance to strike.

He was outnumbered, and worse they were working as a team. Every blow he tried one of the three would counteract, giving another the chance to hit him. One Ranger was easy, two would be a welcome challenge, but with three of them it was all he could do to keep them back. Once the Black one had finished with Pagedron it would only be a matter of time.

He did have one way out, after Pagedron's failure it wasn't hard for him to use it. Rather than have the Rangers gang up on him, he could force them to gang up on the shapeshifter. 'Pagedron, By the power of Darkness! Grow!'

Casting the spell with a free hand A'Zores jumped out of the fray and, using the destruction, fled.

* * *

'It was Zordon's old girlfriend, Dagon, that wrote that book.' Zedd explained, closing the template. 'She'd researched every legend and story since the Dark Times of pre-history. Even going as far as using the Ancients archive all the way in Atlantis. She was an expert on the Keys.' The evil Emperor come librarian smirked. 'Many thought she was mad, but a few visionaries believed her. When she went into hiding both Rita and I knew there could be only one reason such an eminent historian would vanish. They had found one of the Keys.

'That was what was behind our attack on Eltar all those years ago. Zordon led the defence, but by the time he realised what we were looking for it was to late. We already had the location Dagon had fled to.'

'Earth, ten thousand years ago.' Jason filled in the blanks.

'Exactly, but we couldn't let the Alliance of Evil find out. If they knew just what she had found they would destroy the whole galaxy to get it.' Zedd said proudly. 'So I sent Rita to capture Earth and find her while I distracted them.'

'But Zordon followed Rita, not you.' Tommy pointed out. 'And found Ninjor on Earth.'

'Not exactly, Ninjor was perfecting the powers of the Rangers. Zordon convinced him to come to earth. Between them Ninjor and Zordon succeeded where even the Ancients failed and so the Power Rangers were born. A legacy that continues even today, thanks to you.'

'We have to find that Key. If someone else finds what you did…' Jason left it hanging as Rita shook her head.

'I don't think it's here anymore, if it ever was. Dagon would know we were following her, if Zordon had gotten word to them she would have fled with the Key. Ten thousand years ago there was no trace.'

'And Zordon spent the rest of his life searching.' Tommy explained. 'His logs said the same thing, I think we can be certain that if it ever was here it's long gone.'

* * *

Dawn bit back a welsh curse, A'Zores had ran like the weasel he was. She couldn't go looking for him, they had bigger problems. The giant shapeshifter for example.

It had shed it's disguise as it grew, which was lucky. he last thing they needed right now was a twenty story tall Faith. It was going to be hard enough explaining this to Marcus. The demon was a sort of off grey with tufty ears and a long narrow face. It still had the disgusting teeth, only there wasn't enough of a mouth to see them all. It had a narrow waist and long, almost elegant fingers, but masculine shoulders. Both powerful, scary and somehow disturbing.

'You thinking what I am?' Faith shouted.

Dawn nodded. 'Who needs Python, we've got our own giant feet.'

Ignoring her, thankfully, the other three called on their Zords; 'We need Dino-Zord power, now!'

Dawn quickly looked at where Marcus was hiding, if his jaw was any lower it would be in New Zealand by now. She gave him a nod and he waved a raised thumb at her.

Jumping onto the nearest rooftop she brought the Flute up. Knowing she was showing off, and not really caring she shouted; "I summon the power of the DragonZord.' before playing the tune.

All four giant Robots came charging over the hill. Faith and the others pulled off a running jump and leapt to their Zords. Dawn didn't have to, but followed anyway. Dropping into the cockpit she called on her power crystal and connected it. 'DragonZord, ready to go!'

'Mastodon, ready to rock!'

'Triceratops, rolling!'

'Big cat here, lets do this!'

* * *

Tommy sat down, still a little bemused by the whole thing. Zedd and Rita had invited them to have a meal. Even though he'd been on edge around them Tommy knew they were trying to be friendly. Somehow both Rita and Zedd were good people. Alright Zedd was as crazy as a fruit bat and Rita was this etherial queen, but they were two good people.

'I still can't quite believe it.' Jason said 'I mean, Rita and Zedd. The two of them.'

'Still together, I know. I'm more interested in the Keys though.' He admitted. 'It's immense. I mean the universe, the whole universe is at stake.'

'You heard Zedd, it's long gone. And didn't you say Zordon thought the same?' Jason pointed out.

Tommy shook his head. 'That's just it, can't you feel it, this Key thing is important. It's been there, in the background all this time and suddenly everywhere we turn it's there. Like it's shouting out for attention.'

'Ten thousand years and not a trace'

'That's just it, not a trace. If this Dagon person had left there would have been something. Rita, Zedd and even Zordon were able to follow her here, they would have found something.'

Jason squinted at him. 'You think she's still here? Somewhere?'

'I don't know, maybe.' Tommy shrugged. 'But I doubt it. I just have this feeling the Key is important.

Zedd came into the dining room with an armful of books. 'I've got some books on the legends, they're not the best quality or in the best of shape but if you need to borrow them.' he put the small stack on the table.

Tommy noticed the language on the cover, it was sort of the same as Zordon's journal. 'I could translate them for you…' Zedd offered but he shook his head.

'I've got a contact, through one of my Rangers. They know someone who can read it.'

'Really, I'd like to meet them!' Zedd said, his eyes lighting up. 'I've spent a long time digging through the knowledge of the past, it might be interesting to go back out there and see some of the present.'

* * *

Combined the DragonZord in battle mode stood eye to eye with the Demon. The shapeshifter didn't know what was going to hit it. The first thing it did was change into a copy of their combined Zord, complete with staff drill weapon.

The four of them sat in the cockpit, Faith at the front with Cassie and Sari either side. Dawn sat behind them. Controlling the robot giant wasn't nearly as hard as they thought it was, not thanks to the knowledge that came to them being Power Rangers.

The demon made one big mistake. While they could change into any shape, even creating weapons, they were still part of it. Still organic, whatever metals the Zords were made of were a heck of a lot stronger. Blocking the demon's clumsy swing they, at Faith's suggestion, brought the Triceratops knee up and into it's gut. The blow winded it. Then, using their weapon to keep balance, they kicked out with the Tiger, it's long teeth pointed upwards. Leaving to great cuts across it's chest.

The shapeshifter didn't have much chance. It was a one trick pony and no match for their weapons. No one had the stomach to stretch it out, quickly hitting the right commands they charged up the drill. Then, like a javelin, had the Zord heft it onto one shoulder and throw it.

The demon tried to get out of the way, but they moved too fast. The drill lanced out, causing the demon to explode spectacularly.

* * *

Dawn and the three other Rangers watched Alpha anxiously as he ran the scanner over Marcus. She really didn't know what to think.

They had to take him to the Command Centre. He'd seen the four of them morph and there was still the connection to A'Zores. She was kicking herself over that one.

The idea that their deadliest enemy had a connection to her boyfriend, and that it had something to do with his favourite holiday destination was almost too weird, even for her.

'I'm telling you I don't know.' Marcus said, almost pleading. 'What is this place?'

Dawn decided to be honest. She liked him, more than she was willing to admit, and he deserved it. 'It's the Command Centre. Where we have all our equipment. Alpha here is trying to find out if there's anything connecting you to A'Zores. Have you found anything?'

'Ay ay ay, not yet. The computer is still cross checking the readings.'

'I'm so sorry I've gotten you involved in all of this.' Dawn apologised taking Marcus's hand.

'No, it's not something you've done, at least I don't think it is. I knew you were amazing Dawn, but I never thought you were the Leader of the Power Rangers!'

'I'm not the leader, we're a team.' Dawn said automatically.

'How, I mean how did this happen?' He asked. 'Was it a box I missed on the career questionnaire? Superhero?'

Dawn gave him a lopsided grin. 'No, I never wanted to do this. It just happened. One day it's like blam, you're a Ranger. Go save the world but be in bed before ten!' she babbled before turning back on Alpha. 'Anything yet?'

'Dee, calm down. You're jittering so much you're about to hit orbit!' Faith admonished her.

She was right, Marcus needed her to be calm. Not a nervous kid. Alpha, though, was about to shake parts of himself lose. He let out a long line of Ay's before pressing a few controls. 'Look.' the Robot pointed at the Globe.

Everyone did as it showed two images, one of Marcus and the other of A'Zores. Both spinning until they faced each other. At the bottom what looked like a pair of heart monitors with way more lines danced. 'I compared Marcus's inter-space vibrations with that of A'Zores to see if there was any connection!' Alpha explained. 'They match.'

'What!' Dawn almost screeched

'Marcus and A'Zores are the same person!' Alpha announced.

'Oh Primus, he's from another dimension right?' Sari exclaimed. 'A'Zores is another Marcus, from a world that's already been conquered!'

'I'm a monster?' Marcus said to Dawn, but she was already lost.

'No, but another version of you is!' Cassie pointed out. 'They convert people right. The Demons want to turn all the people in this world into them. A'Zores is Marcus, if he was a demon!' The five of them looked at each other, the enormity of it sinking in.

End Dates and Revelation


	34. Chapter 34

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Bug Bites  
Chapter One

Dawn was loitering outside the classroom. She'd gotten there early, he'd been late. She'd tied to catch his eye during class and all he'd done was look at the blackboard taking notes. He'd been avoiding her.

At first Dawn had thought she was just being paranoid. That it was just bad luck that Marcus had left just at that moment, or that he wasn't in, or that he hadn't left a message anywhere or got any of hers.

The idea that he was the dimensional twin of some guy that had been turned into a demon, hell bent on taking over the world and transforming all the little people on it into mindless slaves, was a little big for him. She got that and given him a few days, two and a bit, before her paranoia got to her and she needed to talk.

She wasn't going to admit something so stupid as never feeling this way, but she honestly didn't know what to do. Give her a book she hadn't read or a sword to swing and she'd know exactly how to act. Give her a boy she might, possibly, maybe, if she had time for that sort of thing, on the outside chance, like and she was lost.

'Marcus! hey.' She ambushed him as he came out. 'How's things?' she asked, suddenly feeling like a bumbling child. All the bravado and the million things she wanted to say vanishing.

'D… Dawn.' He said, staggering back. 'Were you waiting for me?'

'Yes, yes I was.' she admitted almost defiantly. 'I… I think…'

'That we need to talk?' Marcus prompted and Dawn could only nod. He looked back into the empty classroom. 'Me too.'

Inside the classroom the two of them looked at each other for an uncomfortably long time. Eventually Dawn broke the silence 'I thought you might need some time.'

'I did.' He looked at her shoes. 'I still do. You see I can't, can't fit it all in my head at once. You're so fantastic, I mean every night you save the world.'

'Not every night, that's more my sister.' Dawn mumbled, but he carried on.

'I mean you fight… You're…' Marcus stumbled over the words. 'You're a superhero, what do you see in me?'

Dawn didn't know what to say.

'You're this brilliant, beautiful woman with a great sense of humour and you actually want to spend time me. I knew it was too good to be true, now I find out you're also this ass kicking super heroine. You're this perfect woman and I'm just a shrub.'

'I'm not perfect!' Dawn admitted, hating the note in her voice, 'I'm useless, worse than. When I was in high school all I ever did was get in trouble and kidnapped every other week…'

'Dawn, I know you. I've seen you fight and I've seen how the others look up to you. I could never be that great, you deserve someone who's your equal. That's not me, no matter how hard I try.

Dawn was horrified, he believed what he was saying. 'You don't have to try, don't you get it. This whole thing, I didn't ask for it, I don't even want it!' She pulled out her morpher. 'Don't you get it? This thing, this whole thing isn't me! I'm person that loved hanging out, watching Blackadder and scromphing down chips with you. That's me, not the green suited hero person you saw.'

'That's just it Dawn, you are. You can lie and pretend to yourself, but I can see it. You are amazing and I can't help but think one day you'll open your eyes and see that there's someone else. Someone better for you.'

Dawn didn't know what to say about that. She knew he was wrong, really wrong, but she couldn't think how to convince him. 'So I'm going to fall on my sword.' he said. 'I don't want you wasting your time on someone like me and missing the right guy.'

'Wasting my time.' Dawn repeated, blinking. 'I'm wasting my time?'

'You need someone better, braver, stronger. Someone you can rely on and not panic at the sight of what you do everyday. I love you Dawn, and that's why I know you're far more important that to waste your time on me.'

* * *

'And thats it, he just dumped you like that?' Cassie asked her roommate. It was like someone had taken her best friend an replaced them with a hollow copy of her. Dawn was usually full of life, just the right side of sanity. She lived life to the full, even after all she had seen. It was one of the things she most admired about her.

Now she had a haunted look in her eye, like she had lost something important but couldn't quite figure out what.

'You think he's right?' Sari asked, she sounded curious more than anything else. Cassie was going to call her on it, before remembering she was only eight years old and a robot. Having someone cut someone's heart out wasn't something she'd experienced.

They were, as usual, at the Coffee Shop. Dawn drowning her woes in the finest Hot Chocolate and the rest of the Rangers were trying to help her. Cassie hadn't been surprised that MArcus had freaked but she didn't think it would have derailed Dawn quite as much as it did. She liked him, he liked her, but it never occurred to Cassie that it was that much.

Faith sat down and gave Dawn a supporting grin. 'Come on Dee, was he worth it, really?'

Dawn gave her a long look. 'You think anyone is? I mean who could take it, the truth I mean. The whole demons are real thing can be a bit of a blow, add our little pastime and we're looking at a very small list.'

'Vampires included.' Faith laughed. 'The last thing you want is to be a mini-Buffy.'

'That's what Spike called me.' She said sadly.

'Then he was wrong.' Faith said carefully. 'Bee's stuck up, never admits it when she's wrong and thinks the world revolves around her. You're nothing like that.'

'You sure?'

Faith gave her a serious look. 'Yes, yes I am. Dawn you're not going to end up like her.'

'What? Alone with a string of heartbreaks behind me. I'm already making a good start.'

Faith rolled her eyes. 'Dawn, come on. Let's be serious here. How else could this go? I mean let's put this in perspective; in about five years can you still see you two together?'

'This coming from you?' Dawn asked, suddenly snapping at her old friend.

'I mean it Dee. I've slept around, done things that's probably illegal in some states.'

'Thats a given.' Dawn said sarcastically.

Faith gave her a withering look. 'With boys Dee. With boys.' Cassie didn't want to think about what that meant. 'Point is you're not me. For you it's going to have to be the real thing. You deserve it. The whole picket fence, reliable job, school run with the boys sort of thing.'

'What are you talking about?'

'A normal life, I'm not going to have one. I don't think Bee's going to have one either. You should, after all you've been through it's something you deserve.'

Dawn stopped, for a moment she was almost totally still. There was a brief flicker of something, before she stood up. 'I have to go, I'll see you guys later.'

'Dawn?' Cassie asked, if anything this was even less like Dawn than before.

'Bye,' she waved absently and left.

'What was that about?' Cassie asked, not liking what she had seen.

Faith frowned at the closing door, 'I'm not sure.' she admitted. 'I think I touched a nerve. Who'd have thought she was so sensitive?'

Cassie knew it was more than that, a lot more. There was something Dawn wasn't telling them and some how it scared her.

* * *

Jack looked up from his desk and saw Walter at his door. For the head of Homeworld security he had a much bigger office, back at the SGC.

For a terrible moment he realised he missed an office. He, Jack O'Neill, a man who at least four of his superiors insisted he'd never get past captain, missed an office. 'What is it Walter?'

'Sir, the background check you had us do on Cassandra's friends, some er… interesting things have come up.'

Jack had asked for a check as soon as he had gotten back from Amethyst. He wanted to know what, and who, little Cassie was hanging around with. He owed it to the old doc. 'Interesting?' he said, not liking the word.

'Well one has lead an interesting life. Dawn Summers was born in LA, her family moved to Sunnydale where her mother died. She lived with her sister after that, numerous warnings for truancy that almost had her taken into care but she got her act together. She was among the last to leave the town before it sank it to a sinkhole about three years ago. Her sister is currently travelling in Europe, working for the same London based company that's paying for Miss Summers tuition.'

'Sounds like she's got it all ready.' he said remembering the confident young woman he'd met. 'The others? Sari something and Faith… something else?'

Walter looked uncomfortable. 'There is no record of a Sari Sumdac, or even a family named Sumdac in the United States.'

'No record?" he asked, a sudden sinking feeling.

'None.'

That was something he was going to have to check up on, he hadn't accepted the idea that she was a robot at first. Now he was going to have to think about it. 'And the last one?'

'Faith Lehane, she's a problem. We found two sets of official records for her. One an archive copy and a public record that's been extensively altered.' Walter handed over two files one very much thicker than the other.

'Altered?' he said, not liking the sound of that one bit. Years of practice meant he could flick through files and get the gist. In the first, smaller, file Lehane was a resourceful young woman that had grown up in a bad part of Boston. A few thefts, the sort of thing someone would need to survive, but nothing serious. Once she moved to Sunnydale she began to get her life on track. A few jobs here and there and that was about it. There was a suspicious gap of about four years where very little seemed to happen.

Then he opened the other file, five seconds later he cursed and looked up. 'Someone tried to cover this up!' he exclaimed. 'How?'

Walter seemed uncomfortable. 'We think the databases were hacked, whoever did it was an expert. They didn't leave any traces and removed all the records.'

'How did you find this then?' Jack asked.

'The gap in her records, as we dug deeper they didn't make sense. Fortunately there was a offline backup of the federal database we had access to. Specifically for this eventuality. On a hunch we checked it.'

'Good work.' Jack thought for a moment. 'Book me a flight out to Amethyst. Summers had to know about this, I want to know why she's sheltering a violent murderer.'

* * *

A'Zores knelt before the Orb. 'You have failed me. You are not the first.' The Warlord announced gravely across the realities. 'Perhaps it is time I took to the field myself.'

'Warlord?' He gasped.

'There appears to be no other option. Two of my best have already failed me. Prepare for my arrival.'

A'Zores bowed his head and the image faded. That was all he needed, the Warlord himself. Here. A'Zores was just beginning to enjoy himself and now he was going to have to be very careful. Pure bloods had no sense of humour.

It was then that one of his warriors interrupted him. 'This better be good.' A'Zores warned.

It began chattering and A'Zores frowned. The word 'Attack' as well as 'Human' repeated a few times. No one would be foolish enough to launch an attack without his say so.

'Tretrax' A'Zores growled, that was just what he needed. But the Warrior shook it's head. 'An attack, here?' A'Zores said disbelievingly. Who could be that stupid? More importantly who could know where his encampment was?

Grabbing his sword stick the General dashed from his makeshift hall and ran to where he saw his warriors gathered. At least a dozen lay dead on the ground, the rest were surrounding a young man they were struggling to hold. 'A human?' He asked, stunned at what he was seeing. The Rangers were human, in theory, but they had a strange assortment of powers he was only just beginning to learn.

The human boy wasn't one of them though. He wasn't in a costume, in fact he looked sort of floppy. A long fringe and a sulky expression. Like some overgrown kid. He had dusty battered jeans and a well worn, dull brown, jacket. 'Who are you?' A'Zores asked, prodding him with the stick.

'Have your goons let me go and I'll show you.' The boy demanded, struggling. It was taking two warriors on each arm and a whole pile of them around his legs to hold him in place. Even if he wasn't a Ranger he was powerful.

'You show promise.' A'Zores admitted. 'I wonder…' the first strands of a plan forming in his mind. '… what if you were to work for me?'

'Never!' the boy shouted.

'It's not like you'll have much of a choice.' A'Zores told him as he blasted him with a low powered lightning bolt, knocking him cold. 'In fact none of you will.'

* * *

Faith was left to lock up the Shop. She didn't really mind, aside from A'Zores and his goon squad Amethyst was pretty quiet when it came to demons but being a Slayer made her more of a night owl than most.

She'd locked down the front and was coming out of the back when she heard something. Whipping around, back up stake in her hand, she looked for whatever caused the noise. For a moment there was nothing then a cat gave a sudden hiss and darted from under a dumpster.

'Go home little one.' Faith said to it as it ran away. Slipping the stake back in it's holster at the small of her back she finished locking the door and went the other way. Only to stop as a large hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. 'Oh great.' Faith sighed. 'What is it this time? A demon that spits green slime or did you guy's go for something original and try for the purple?'

The demon threw back it's hood and Faith stumbled back with a curse. 'Slayer!' it laughed. 'Good to see you again.'

'Tretrax.' She hissed, remembering how strong he was last time she tangled with him. 'Thought you were gone for good.'

'Not gone. Preparing.' He announced, standing straight and puffing out his chest, he looked even stronger than before. 'But I still need more time.'

Fumbling with her morpher and stake Faith kept backing away. 'You think I'm going to give you that? Think again.' just dropping the stake she pulled out the ancient device. 'It's morph… ahhh'

Suddenly there was something on her back, and an intense pain in her neck, like someone shoving two knitting needles into her. Screaming in shock and she tried to reach back and pull what ever it was off.

As she tried it gripped harder, dropping Faith to her knees. Tretrax laughed as it became harder to move. She could feel something cold spreading from the bite and all her strength bleeding away. 'What…? What did you…?' she hissed between clenched teeth before collapsing.

* * *

'Cassie, are you awake?' Dawn asked. She was, mostly because her roommate hadn't slept a wink all night. The almost audible sound of gears turning in the Green Rangers head had kept her up. Something had been eating into her all day and Cassie had a horrible feeling she knew what.

'No.'

'Oh,' she sounded distant, almost if she was only half listening. 'Can you be?'

'I was joking.'

'Oh'

Cassie rolled her eyes and looked over, Dawn had both hands behind her head and was staring at the roof. 'Alright, you've been a zombie ever since the Coffee Shop this afternoon. What is it?'

'It's what Faith said. About a future with a picket fence and a dog.'

Cassie laughed, remembering the silly law Jack had told her as a child. 'I don't think she said anything about a dog.'

'Well I've been thinking about it.' Dawn said in a hollow voice. 'A little dog, a silly SUV the size of this room, a nice house and having the Jones's over for dinner. A normal life, or what I think a normal life might be without demons, vampires and the like making it a mess.'

'You'd go crazy in a week.' Cassie told her. 'You're not built for that sort of world.'

'But I need it.' Dawn admitted, an obscure pain in her voice. 'I never thought about it, I never thought about trying to be normal, I always thought this was my life you know. Demons, monsters under the bed or in the cupboard.'

'Are there really monsters in the cupboard?' Cassie asked trying to change the subject.

'Sock gnomes. They steal people's socks.'

'That true?' Cassie asked, half scared it would be.

'Yep.'

'Okay… weird.'

'That's just it, I don't want to know about sock gnomes, or tooth fairies, or the fact santa's real!' She exploded. 'I just want a normal life, a nine to five job and maybe a home.'

'Santa's real?' Cassie repeated, not quite sure what to make of the bizarre twists the conversation was taking.

Dawn let out a sigh, 'Yes. Well he usually comes down your chimney and eats children, but the whole flying reindeer thing is legit.'

Just like many of her conversations with Dawn Cassie found he sense of the impossible spiralling. 'What about the easter bunny?' she asked curious.

'Bakes people in giant chocolate easter eggs.'

'Really?'

Dawn laughed, 'No I made that one up, now stop trying to change the subject.'

'Sorry.' Cassie said, caught out. 'So this normal life. You really want it.'

'I need it.' Dawn said plaintively. 'All I've ever known has been this world, all this madness. I came to college to get away from it all. Find out who I was without Buffy looking over my shoulder.'

'And now you don't like who you're becoming?' Cassie asked.

For a long moment she was silent. 'I don't like who I'm making other people. All you ever wanted to be was a doctor Cassie. Look what I've done to you, to Sari…'

'And the fact I wasn't born on this planet has nothing to do with it?' Cassie pointed out. 'My people were lab rats for a tyrannical parasite that thought it was a god. They conducted genetic experiments on us to find out just what humans would become, and then casually killed everyone with a virus when someone found out. As far as normal goes on this planet I'm not its poster child.'

Cassie powered on; 'And as for Sari, half human half robot? That sounds perfectly normal. Faith's this chosen Vampire Slayer, destined to kick butt Dawn, you're the most normal of all of us.'

There was a strangled sob from Dawn that stopped Cassie mid rant. 'What is it? she asked.

'You wouldn't understand and I can't tell you.' Dawn choked. 'You're right, none of us are normal. There is no way any of us can have a normal life with those we love.' Dawn's voice had a hint of steel in it and Cassie knew, without a shadow of a doubt, she was right.

'I guess we're just going to have to live with that.' Cassie said, knowing what had been eating away at Dawn all day.

'I don't think we should tell Sari.' Dawn said quietly. 'She deserves to hope for a while.'

End Chapter One


	35. Chapter 35

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Bug Bites  
Chapter Two

Dawn slouched out of the dorm room she shared with Cassie. She'd woken up this morning in a foul mood and things had gotten worse when she got a good look at herself in the mirror. The bad night's sleep hadn't done her any good, dark bags under her eyes and a frown that wouldn't go away.

Any good joke she could remember, the best way she knew to brighten her day, just made her feel worse as she remembered watching them with Marcus. Pushing that as far away as she could. Dawn got changed in the bathroom, as usual. It wasn't just modesty, Dawn didn't want Cassie to see the scars. There were too many questions that went with them. coming out of the bathroom and crossing the hall she found that, as if trying to win the worst timing ever award, Cassie had a visitor.

General Jack O'Neill and he didn't look happy; 'Summers.' he nodded.

'General, something wrong?' Dawn hadn't expected to see the head of homeworld security in person again. It wasn't going to be a social call.

'Wrong, no nothing. Well there's the fact one of your Ranger's is a wanted felon.' He said sarcastically.

Dawn blinked. 'What?'

'Faith, he's talking about Faith.' Cassie said, sounding stunned as she flicked through a pile of official looking paperwork. They knew about the Dark Slayer, Dawn didn't know how, but they had found out. Willow's white wash obviously wasn't as total as they'd thought.

'You're talking about her criminal record.' Dawn said in about as level a voice she could manage.

'You did know.' The General growled. 'Why the hell didn't you tell someone?'

The Green Ranger decided if he wanted to make an issue of it she could play that game too. 'And what made you think we needed you to stick your nose in?' She stood up to him. 'I know a hell of a lot more about Faith than what those papers could tell you.'

'She murdered three people and assaulted about twenty others…'

'Yes she did.' Dawn hissed, she had to prove a point. She'd turned a blind eye to Faith's past, that didn't mean she didn't have first hand experience. 'One time she broke into our house, knocked my mother out and tied the both of us up.' She tilted her head up and pointed at a faint scar under the left side of her jaw. 'She spent half an hour with us, holding a piece of broken glass right here. Didn't want anything mind you, we were just waiting for my sister.'

Dawn tried to hide the shiver as she remembered that night. 'You ever looked into the eyes of someone who wanted to find a reason not to kill you, but couldn't? You know what it's like to feel kinda sorry for them, while at the same time trying not to wet yourself?'

The General backed off, he was beginning to get the point. Cassie frowned. 'That's what you meant, back when you told her you'd forgiven, but not forgotten.'

Dawn spun on her. 'Yes.'

'But she's a wanted criminal!' the General pointed out. 'If what you've said is true how can you of all people protect her?'

'There's more to her story than that.'

'You know it don't you, all of it?' Cassie said, Dawn didn't like the sound of here friend's voice, like she already knew too much and had judged Faith already.

'Every little detail.' Dawn admitted. 'Which is way more than either of you, and I'm not telling you, either of you, that's for her.'

The General looked at her. 'No, you're going to tell me, all of it right now or I'm going to the authorities.'

'With what?' Dawn asked. 'Willow already wiped most of the records.'

He glanced at the paperwork Cassie had put down. Dawn took the only action she could in the split second she had. Taking all the anger she had the Green Ranger blasted the sheets with a pair of green fireballs.

The General jumped back with a startled curse. 'And that was your copy.' Dawn pointed out. The blast had left a char mark on Cassie's bed.

'Hey!' the Blue Ranger cried, putting the smouldering remains out with a foot.

'What the hell was that?'

Dawn glared at him. 'One of the perks of being Green Ranger. Now if you want to play games we'll start with your entrails, otherwise leave us alone.'

'Alright Dawn that's enough!' Cassie stood up. 'You're right that this is our problem, but flambeing a two star general is a little much don't you think?'

'Needed to make a point, have I made it yet?'

The General looked at Cassie then Dawn. 'I'm willing to admit I don't have the full story, and if you don't want to tell me that's fine. Point definitely made.' he glanced at the blackened paper. 'But I can't leave it like that. These are serious crimes Summers, if I have to cover them up…'

'Don't you get it?' Dawn barked. 'No one's asking you to. It's already buried, I don't even want to guess how deep you had to go to dig those up!' She nodded again to the chard remains of paper. 'Well I guess you'll have to find your miners hat again.'

Dawn knew she was really pushing it now, but she'd already gone too far and the only way out was straight through. 'I'm going to go get Faith. I'll meet you back at the Command Centre where she'll explain everything.' Not giving either of them the chance to stop her she beamed away.

Landing in Faith's tiny, two room, apartment. Dawn looked around. Faith was never the tidiest of people, but what she saw went beyond that. It was like a small tornado had gone off. 'Faith!' She shouted, more than a little concerned.

'Dawn…' The Slayer said weakly and Dawn found her, on the floor next to her bed.

'Faith, what's going on?' She was pale, with two great bags under bloodshot eyes. Another person having a epic-ly bad day.

The Black Ranger reached out, 'Tretrax, did some… something. Hurts, I can't fight…' she sighed and collapsed, face first into the carpet. On the back of her neck there was the biggest, ugliest tick Dawn had ever seen.

'Oh crap.' She whispered. It was huge, a dull grey green colour and had more legs than Dawn wanted to think about. Two prongs bit deep into the back of Faith's neck and a nasty, long, whip like, tail ran down Faith's back.

As Dawn recoiled a set of six ruby red eyes opened on the tick and Faith lashed out, grabbing the Green Ranger by the front of her shirt. Lifting her easily.

Dawn knew she was no match for Faith's the Ranger enhanced Slayer strength. Who knew what the tick was doing but the deep red glow that replaced the Black Rangers eyes couldn't be a good thing.

The last thought Dawn had before sailing through the wall was that her bad day had just gotten very much worse.

* * *

Sari was watching Tommy Oliver as he waved the spectroscopic sensor over the new power-coin. 'So he just left it?' she asked.

'Jason had to get back, I guess the life of an ambulance driver doesn't have that many breaks.'

'That why he couldn't stay and help?'

Tommy shrugged. 'Being a Ranger takes a toll. That's why their usually young, both Jason and I are past our prime.'

'It's not going to, you know, damage me, is it?' Sari asked, wondering if she could run a self diagnostic.

There was still a lot of things about being techo-organic even she didn't understand. She'd gotten used to the helmet and it's head's up display, the jump-jets she had in robot mode were also easy to adapt, but there was still problems. She thought she should be good at maths, like a calculator, or be able to pick up radio frequencies with her hair. She wasn't.

Any sums bigger than eight times six unraveled her and when it came to doing useful, stuff like self diagnostics, she didn't even know if she could.

'No, you'll be fine.' He told her. 'If I thought for an instant that any of you could be hurt I wouldn't let you anywhere near here.'

Sari felt better about that. 'So what are you doing?' she asked.

'When Jason gave me his coin it reminded me of something. Back when Rita first used the Green Candle I gave him the Green Ranger Coin. It kept Rita from stealing its abilities. After that Jason could use both his powers and mine.'

'So?'

'So I might be able to use that.' Alpha came over with a small box, he opened it and there was another gold coin inside.

'The Pink Power Coin?'

'Exactly. It's lost its connection to the Morphing grid, just like the Dawn's, but I'm thinking we can power it of another coin's connection.'

'Sort of like jumpstarting a car?'

'More or less.'

'Ay ay ay. If Tommy's right we'll be able to form the Power Blaster.' Alpha supplied.

Sari grinned. 'Now that sounds cool! What's it do?'

'It combines all five power weapons into one massive blow.' Tommy explained.

'All right, I can't wait to try it out!' Sari bounced from foot to foot.

'It might take a while.' He explained as two columns of light landed in the middle of the Centre.

It was Cassie and her Uncle. The one that was an Air Force General with a big important job somewhere in Washington. 'Cassie, you've brought a guest?' Tommy asked.

'General Jack O'Neill.' the Blue Ranger introduced him. 'This is Dr Oliver.'

'You're one of the original Rangers?' the grey haired man asked.

'The Green Ranger, for a little while.' Tommy nodded politely. 'What are you doing here.'

'Some inconvenient facts about one of your Rangers.' He said, Sari would say he was tense and Cassie looked shocked at something.

'He doesn't know.' she said, 'We all agreed to keep secrets. I had no idea what Faith's was.'

'That is?' Sari asked, but Cassie didn't answer. Instead she looked mutely to her uncle and shook her head.

He frowned for a moment. 'Faith Lehane is a wanted felon. We're not sure how but someone tried to cover that up.'

'A felon?' Tommy asked.

'She, she murdered three people.' Cassie admitted and Sari could only blink in shock.

'But, vampires. Right?' she asked as Tommy turned away.

'One was a known black marketeer, sold antiques and weapons to unsavoury people.' the general explained, 'The other two though; one was a lecture at a small town college and the other was a deputy mayor. Not even a parking ticket between them.

'Lehane left a trail of beaten and battered people.' He continued, Sari imaging Faith killing people. 'She was caught and given life in a woman's prison. Escaped three years later, into the first set of L.A riots a couple of years back.'

'A murderer.' Tommy said in a cold voice. 'And Dawn knew all about it?'

General O'Neill nodded. 'Said Faith even threatened her once with a piece of broken glass.'

'There's got to be a reason.' Cassie insisted.

'For why she didn't tell us.' Tommy almost snapped. 'I knew it was going to be trouble when you all agreed to keep secrets. First you and your developing powers now Faith and her past.'

'And Dawn knew about it.' Sari repeated. 'Why would she protect her?'

'Because she's a fellow Ranger.' Cassie pointed out.

Tommy shook his head, 'Loyalty's one thing, but this is murder we're talking about. Dawn could got to jail just for helping her. Why didn't she tell us?'

It was Cassie who answered. 'If we had known we'd have to keep it secret too. Maybe she was trying to protect us.'

'Or I'd have taken her powers away.' Tommy said.

O'Neill looked at him. 'You can do that?'

'I can, separate her coin from the morphing grid. Destroying it and the Black Ranger power. Forever.' he admitted.

'We can't do that, can we?'

'To stop the Power falling onto the wrong hands. I might have to.'

Sari shook her head. 'How can it be, you know the wrong hands. This is Faith, we know her. She's one of the team.'

'Dawn said she was going to get her. Then we'll get the full story.' Cassie said.

'She walking there?'

'No, she beamed.'

'Then they both should be back by now." Tommy said gravely.

Just as he finished Dawn's familiar green flash appeared and she tumbled out of the air. Shards of broken glass following as the Green Ranger slammed into one of the consoles. 'Ow. Guys, we have a problem.'

* * *

Jack knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if Carter was there the only way to get her out would be a court restraining order and an infinite supply of blue jello. The so called Command Centre was somewhere between an alien radio shack and a hyper advanced computer lab. It was the sort of place you'd have to drag scientists away from.

The robot helper was almost too much, he could hardly believe that something so stupid looking was real. Let alone working. Where had they got it, who built it? Seeing the Green Ranger, beaten and bruised, fly out of the air and painfully into one of the many consoles brought him back to the point.

Cassie was moving as soon as she saw what had happened. Jack got a better look at exactly what had happened to the girl. There was the remains of a window embedded in her back and she was sporting the beginnings of a black eye.

'What the hell happened to her?' Jack burst out as Cassie gave her a professional once over.

'I told you, we have a problem.'

'One that threw you through a window and gave you a shiner?' Jack pointed out as Cassie ignored both of them. 'That's not a problem, that's a disaster.'

'Actually around here it's fairly, Ow" Summers turned on Cassie. 'What was that for?'

Little Cassandra gave her patient a withering look. 'You've got half a window in your shoulder. What happened?'

'Faith threw me through one.'

'She what?' the red haired girl almost shouted.

Summers turned on her. 'It's not what you think, something's on the back of her neck, controlling her.'

'Alright I don't know much about Ranger stuff, but that's never good.'

Summers smirked. 'You don't, Ow… Again.'

'If you don't stop moving about it will keep hurting.' Cassie told her. 'Some of these pieces are deep, help me get this off. Sari, I'll need you to pull the glass while I heal her up.'

'Get what off now?' Summers asked before catching on. 'No, no, infinity no plus five. No.'

Cassie looked at her with the patented 'Doc Frasier' glare. No one could withstand that for long. Jack was impressed, Cassie had pretty much got her mother's attitude down already. She'd make a hell of a doctor, if she survived this whole Ranger thing. She also had loyalty, even if misplaced in his opinion.

Being a gentleman, at least in theory, he took Dr Oliver off to one side. His background check on this guy had been interesting, if he'd come across it back when he was at the SGC he'd have hired him in an instant. Archeologist, scientist and martial arts champion. Right now he needed to understand this guy.

'So was there a reason you sent little girls to save the world.'

Dr Oliver winced visibly. 'I wish I could stop them, believe me I do. If I had a choice in this I would never let anyone near danger like this, but fate has it's own plans.'

'Nice excuse.' Jack pointed out. He'd heard people blaming fate and destiny before.

'Think about it. Of all the places and people in the world these three girls are here. Now. What are the odds of that?' He said, as the two of them kept their backs turned.

Jack thought about it. Sumdac, Cassie and Summers. As much as he didn't want to admit it they were all uniquely suited to be Rangers.

'What the hell?' Cassie exclaimed, and Jack almost turned. 'Where'd you get that scar?'

'I got cut.' Summers said coldly. Jack knew that tone, he'd heard it from himself. She'd been tortured. Not for the first time he wondered just what the hell the young brunette had been though in her life. Scars inside and out left marks 'You finished with the glass?'

'Yes.' Cassie sounded strained. 'We'll need to talk about this.'

'Later,' Summers grunted. 'First we have to help Faith. There's a butt ugly tick on the back of her neck. I'm guessing if we kill it Faith will be free.'

'Yeah, this is Faith we're talking about.' Sumdac said. 'She's like super strong and fast with all the Slayer stuff. I mean you're good Dawn, but Faith's…'

'Better, I know. Thats why we need a plan and we all know how well those work out.'

'You've got one.' Cassie asked. 'I'm guessing we're not going to like it?'

Summers managed a wry grin. 'Well if the three of us hold her someone could shoot the tick off. It's kinda a long shot.'

'You're right about that.' Jack agreed turning round. 'If the three of you are trying to hold her back who's going to shoot…?' He trailed off as Summers looked at him.

End Chapter Two.


	36. Chapter 36

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Bug Bites  
Chapter Three

The three Rangers landed a good distance from where Jack put down on a near by roof. The Ranger's beam technology was somewhere between Asguard and Ancient. He could feel like he was flying, but at the same time they went through buildings and stone.

He still wasn't sure how they had talked him into doing this. There had to be a better way. Lehane was out of control, yes, but there just had to be a more intelligent plan.

'Hey, over here!' Summers called out, getting the crazed Lehane's attention. 'Let's go guys.'

Lehane's super strength made her more than dangerous. Without much effort she picked up and then threw a whole car at the Green Ranger. It was impressive, but Summers leapt over it like she was part cat. jumping off it as it passed under her.

For a moment Jack wondered why. The boost gave her the reach to get within range of Lehane sure, but she didn't need it. Then he noticed that she'd sent the car into the ground. It was a good move, limiting the damage done.

Cassie and Sumdac dashed either side, but they didn't draw weapons. Even knowing what they faced they weren't going to hurt a friend. Nice sentiment, but it could get them killed. They knew that, but didn't care. They were going to save Lehane, even if it cost them.

Summers flipped high over the Black Rangers head and landed expertly. Lehane had training, She had to, but whatever was controlling her didn't. It lashed out at Summers, missing by a hair's breath.

As the Green Ranger ducked and dodged for all she was worth the other two caught up to the pair of them. Jack knew what was going to happen, at least in theory. Like most risky, badly thought out, plans it was about about this time something went wrong.

Cassie, dressed in her blue body suit, grabbed one of Lehane's arms and held on tight. It was like watching someone trying to wrestle a bull, or worse, Teal'c. Sumdac got the other one, and tried her best to pull it down. It didn't do much good, Lehane was tossing them around like a pair of rag dolls Summers took the moment to tackle their friend.

Summers's shoulder barge was straight from a brutal Hockey game, she wasn't pulling any punches. Lehane doubled up, letting Cassie and Sumdac get their feet on the ground. Jack checked his borrowed laser.

Somehow the three of them managed to turn Lehane around, her back facing him. This was why the plan was risky

Three years behind a desk. He was old. Eyesight going. Unfamiliar weapon. Distance, Windage, was windage even a factor? Jack didn't know. What he did know was ten years earlier he might have been confident. Here and now, his palms were sweating. One shot, one chance. Standing up, from out of cover the two star General brought Cassie's laser pistol around. Resting his arms on the roof's ledge.

Lehane struggled against her teammates, trying to brake free, but they held her. Barely. Exhaling Jack pulled the trigger. A lancing blast of sapphire came from the gun and struck Lehane on the back of the neck. Something flew off and she sagged.

It took him a couple of minutes to scramble down the fire-escape and across to the four of them. By the time he had Lehane was standing again, but looked somewhat like a drowned cat. 'Is she alright?' he called out

'She'll be fine. Soon.' Cassie announced, touching her forehead. 'We could really use Black Ranger. Shame she's busy.'

Jack looked at her and was about to ask what she was talking about when he noticed what Summers was looking at. News helicopters were swarming the place like vultures. Cassie must have seen them too, with the right microphones they could pick up anything.

'Oh for crying…' Jack caught himself. 'I'll get the civilian out of here and keep trying to contact Black. I can't think what's keeping her.

'Me neither.' Summers agreed. 'We'll deal with that.' She pointed at the corner.

Jack pulled back. The tick, as she had called it, was growing. Taller and stronger, it was already the size of a child and getting bigger. 'Better you than me.' he winced, as he felt the Rangers transporter take hold.

* * *

Dawn took one look at the growing tick and drew her Flute. She'd been angry all day. A bad nights sleep, the General digging up Faith's past, the tick, the whole possession thing. That was enough to make anyone cranky.

Getting dumped by a guy she liked. That was just one straw too many. 'I've got this one.'

'You sure?' Sari asked, drawing her Power Daggers.

'It's been a bad day.' Dawn said between clenched teeth before charging. The grey / green monster was now just a few inches shorter than her, standing upright on it's tail with far too many legs ending in hooked claws for her liking.

It didn't matter. 'D… hey wait! Cassie shouted, Dawn wasn't listening. She ran, ducking under it's flailing limbs she sliced it's gut, leaving an explosion behind her. It was then she got a look at it's back.

What looked like a dozen sacks were bubbling up. She was no Giles but you didn't have to be an English librarian to know it was bad news. She jumped back, charging the blade. 'Forget what I just said. Hit it with everything you've got!'

The two of them nodded, Cassie calling on her Lance and Sari twirling her Daggers. Both of them charged their Power Weapons. 'Now!' Dawn shouted and the three of them dashed in from different directions.

She was the first to hit, leaving a green blur behind her and rocking the man sized tick. Next came Sari, leaving twin streaks of yellow light as her Daggers did their work. Finally Cassie, her Lance left a bright blue corkscrew in the air as she brought it up. Under what you could call the Tick's out-thrust jaw.

Cassie's blow sent it sky high, literally, where it exploded in a rainbow of blue yellow and green.

* * *

'It was an accident.' Faith told them. 'The first one. I've told myself that a thousand times and it doesn't make any difference. We were on patrol, looking for vampires. It had been a great week, B and me were in the zone. Flying high on the Slaying, we were doing better than good. It was a thrill.'

Tommy didn't like where that was going. Even if he didn't know how it ended. 'He came out of nowhere.' She continued, 'We guess he was looking for us. I reacted on instinct, the stake was slick with blood in my hand.'

'Civilian casualties.' The Air Force General pointed out. 'He was an idiot, walking into theatre like that.'

'Theatre?' Faith asked, confused.

'It means he shouldn't have been anywhere near. It would be like walking into a firing range.'

'Right. Told myself that too. Still doesn't change the fact he died and I did it.' Faith growled. 'For weeks I was this shell, I saw him when I closed my eyes. Still do sometimes. I couldn't wash my hands enough.'

'But there were others, a professor and the black marketeer.' Tommy said softly. He understood the accident, could even accept it on its own but the others put a taint on the whole thing.

'Lester… Oh god.' There was a catch in her voice. 'I, I made some bad choices. After the Deputy Mayor it felt like every turned their back on me. They didn't, they just didn't know how to deal. I didn't either. Then, when I finally did open up Wesley did the biggest dick move he could. He brought in the Council.'

'The Council?' O'Neill asked.

'The Watchers Council.' Dawn explained. 'They were this bunch of extremely old fashioned British guys. Supposed to train the Slayer, but mostly they just got in the way. Wesley was supposed to train and help Faith, but he was so wet he couldn't see the damage he was doing.'

'He got better later, last I heard he was over in LA, he was the one that bust me out…'

'He died.' Dawn said quickly. 'Second set of riots, same for Fred and the whole gang.'

Faith looked shocked for a moment. 'Damn.' For a moment she just stood there as Tommy wondered just how many casualties this hidden war had caused. How many old friends had Faith and Dawn lost? How many casual conversations opened or ended with; 'They're dead now.'

The Slayer took a deep breath and got back on topic. 'The council, my, well you could hardly call us friends but the gang, everyone, thought I was guilty. I'd killed someone, that made me the bad guy. So I went to work for him. The big bad that ran the town. I was his assassin, his killer.'

'He was like a father to me. Gave me everything I needed, a home, a job, everything I never had. Mom, well every psycho has a sob story, I'm sure I you can guess it.' Tommy could. A distant mother and absent father. It was cliché but made sense, especially knowing the sassy but fragile young woman.

'And you did it?' O'Neill asked.

'Why not? I was already a murderer, after a while you can't tell who's blood it is.'

Cassie looked ill, Sari had tears in her eyes. Dawn was frowning. 'You going to finish.'

'That's all of it. The rests in the police report.'

'Fine.' Dawn threw her chin out. 'After a few months Faith gave a whole new meaning to off the rails. My sister had enough and they had a fight on a rooftop. Faith ended up in a coma for nine months, when she woke up there was the whole shard of glass to the throat thing. There was a bit more fun with body swapping…'

'For crying out loud.' O'Neill exploded. 'Do you people know what a normal life is? Don't you ever have a god damn day off from body swapping, vampires and monsters?'

Dawn smirked, but there was no humour in it. More contempt. 'No, we don't.' It wasn't the Dawn Tommy knew that answered. The question had hurt her, deeply. 'Faith ran off to LA.'

'Dawn don't.'

'Then you tell them.'

Faith took a deep breath. 'A friend of ours, he's dead now apparently, lived there, LA. When I found out I, I did things I'm not proud of.'

'Tortured Wesley, and tore through just about every bar she came across. Leaving bruised and battered bodies in her wake.'

Faith glared at Dawn, 'The point was to get him to kill me. He wouldn't do it though, he saved me and I turned myself in. Gave an edited version of what happened and got put away for life.'

'And then broke out.' Tommy said, sounding a lot more confrontational than he wanted.

Faith sighed. 'I'm a Slayer. I can hide from my duty. During the first set of LA riots a lot of vampires came for lunch. Wesley told me I was needed, I owed it him and his crew. After that, after that I realised I could go back and spend the rest of my life doing nothing in prison or I could do my job.'

Tommy looked again at the rest of them, then at O'Neill. 'General, your thoughts?'

'That these girls have had crap thrown at them all their lives.' He said simply.

'It doesn't matter.' Faith pulled out her morpher. 'I never deserved this, I thought for awhile I could use this power to make up for it. There's a reason that butt ugly tick chose me. I can pretend that I'm making up for what I've done, but I can't' She handed it to Tommy. 'And me, with this, it's too dangerous.'

She was surrendering her coin. 'Faith, I know you believe that.' Dawn tried to say.

'Please don't. I'm a murderer, I've accepted that and when my name comes up I know where I'm heading.'

'There's no such thing as hell Faith.' Cassie told her.

'You tell them.' The Slayer said to Dawn.

She didn't need to, Cassie, like Tommy, already got it. 'You've got to be kidding.' She turned on her Uncle. 'why did you not tell me about this.'

'It's all news to me.'

Tommy ignored them, 'Faith, are you sure. Giving up your Morpher?'

'I'm still the Slayer, for what thats worth. But being a Ranger, that's just too much power in my hands. These last few weeks, its like I've been in the zone again. I can feel it. I'm just going to make the same mistakes.'

* * *

'General O'Neill, can you confirm that the Rangers are working for the US military?' The reporter asked Uncle Jack.

He hated this part of his job, the press and politics. 'Well, no. Not working for, but with us.'

'What do you mean by that?'

Uncle Jack bit his bottom lip, obviously trying to think of a way to put it and not look like an idiot on national television. 'With the technology and weapons at their disposal its only… prudent… for the military to keep watch. They approached us, anonymously, knowing that. Agreeing that working together was the best way to go about it.' He held up a hand, 'We don't know who they are under the helmets. All we have is a contact frequency, they have a special one for us as well.'

The dorm room door opened and Cassie turned it off. 'Any luck?'

'Faith's staying in town, at least, but she's not coming back.' Dawn told her, sitting down on the corner of her bed. 'Dr Oliver says there's no way he knows of to separate her from the coin.'

'I thought they could, I remember him saying that there had been a load of different Rangers using the same coin.' Cassie said, thinking about it.

Dawn winced. 'He says they were badly damaged last time. And they're still not completely fixed. If we play about with just one of them too much they all could go.'

Cassie thought about it. 'Then we are one Ranger down. We shouldn't have kept secrets, if we told one another…'

'We all agreed.' Dawn pointed out.

'Yeah but, look how it went. Now you're the only one. What happens when it comes out?'

Dawn looked at her. 'No.'

'It has something to do with that scar on your arm, doesn't it.' Cassie had seen it earlier, when she and Sari had been pulling glass out of Dawn's back. 'How'd it happen, if I didn't know any better...'

'You'd think I did it to myself?' She finished. 'You think I took a kitchen knife to my wrist?'

'Yes.' There was something in Dawn's eyes, and the kitchen knife was just a little too much detail. 'By the Ancients, you did!'

Cassie wanted her best friend to deny it, laugh it off and say it was an accident of some sort. 'All the cool kids were doing it.' A silent tear slid down Dawn's face. 'Look it was a bad time. I needed to know I was, that I was real. That I could feel pain, that people cared.'

'When your mother died.' Cassie said, she knew how that could be.

'No, before that.' Dawn dashed the tears from her face, her voice cracked. 'You're one of the best friends I've ever had Cassie, I won't lie to you, but please don't ask. You'd never believe it.'

'Dawn, Faith's a murderer and I'm an alien. Heck, Sari's half robot and we save the world in giant mechanical Dinosaurs. You don't want to know what I could believe these days.'

'Please?'

Cassie knew now, the scar, the suicide attempt and her secret they were all connected, it was something Dawn had hidden for years and she didn't want to think about it, let alone talk 'Alright, but one day?'

'If I need to.'

"I already think you do.'

* * *

Tretrax looked out over the Human City. The thoreaix demon was a failure, he had expected something a little more effective, perhaps even killing the Black Ranger.

Still he knew that from the outset, he had another plan to deal with Blue and Yellow. Then the Green Ranger was his and his alone.

End Bug Bites


	37. Chapter 37

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Feathers  
Chapter One

'I'm really glad Cassie invited you.' Jenny said. 'We don't really know each other that well and you've been locked up inside that dorm room for weeks.'

'Not really.' Cassie shook her head. 'We've been out lots of times. Mostly for coffee or the like. Usually ends up as hot chocolate though.' It had taken hours of coaxing to get Dawn to leave the room. She'd been more and more withdrawn every day. Unless she was in training with Cassie of Sari, then she'd been down right frightening. It was one thing to be efficient, it was another when she floored both of them in less than five seconds.

When Jenny and Michael had asked Cassie to have lunch with them she had jumped on the chance of getting Dawn out of her funk before she killed someone. 'Sure, but you know, you need to get out more. This is College Dawn, you're supposed to party 'till morning and revise at the last minute. Not spend all your time locked up in your room like some social pariah.'

'Gee, thanks.' Dawn muttered quietly. The four of them were at the college cafeteria. While three of them were talking and eating as normal Dawn was just pushing her pasta around on her plate.

Jenny winced 'I didn't mean it like that. We just don't know anything about you, no one really does.'

Dawn shrugged, 'What do you want to know?'

'Anything.' she insisted.

'Born in Hemmy, outside LA. Family moved to Sunnydale, got out just before the hole place fell into a sink hole. Spent a few months traveling with my sister before coming here. My favourite colour is dark green and I like Python.' The Green Ranger shrugged. 'I guess that's me in a nutshell.'

'Pythons?' Jenny blanched.

Dawn rolled her eyes, showing some sign of life. More than she had all week. 'Monty Python.'

'Who?'

Cassie had spent enough time with Dawn, and her collection, to know what she was talking about. 'Monty Python, its this old group of british comedians. They can be kinda funny.'

'British? You said you were from LA?' Michael asked

She shrugged. 'My sister was part of this group, they hung out at their high school library. When I was a kid I was always sneaking, around getting underfoot. The Librarian, an Englishman called Giles, put it on to distract me. I guess I got hooked.'

'Sounds like your whole family needed to get out more.' Jenny said. She wasn't trying to insult her. Just break Dawn out of her shell, she didn't know why Dawn hid so much of herself. With all the crap, as Uncle Jack put it, she'd been through it wasn't surprising. 'I didn't mean it that way.'

Dawn shrugged again, Cassie almost wanted her to take it badly. At least then she'd be upset rather than sort of noncommittal. 'We got out lots. Nearly every night we were out somewhere, this night club called the Bronze, the cemeteries. Spike had this cool crypt I'd hang out in some times.'

Jenny blinked. 'Crypt, as in?'

'It was empty, well when he wasn't in it. Spike was, well my sister's sort of boyfriend.'

'That lived in a crypt?'

'No one else was using it.' She explained then looked at the door, with a deer in the headlights expression.

Cassie caught a glimpse. It was Marcus, he'd noticed Dawn too and quickly left. For a terrible moment Dawn sat there before mumbling an excuse and leaving.

'Okay, what was that?' Jenny asked. 'It felt like some just opened the freezer door.'

Cassie winced. 'It was Marcus, she, they…'

'Bad break up?' Michael asked

'That explains some things.'

'It's not like that,' Cassie said. 'It's kinda complicated. Marcus got scared, I guess. Told her he didn't think he was good enough for her and she'd find someone else…'

'That sounds like total BS.' Jenny scoffed.

Michael shook his head, 'He's scared, terrified. He must really like her.'

'And she likes him, they're both just too scared to do anything about it.' Cassie said with sudden insight. Dawn was scared, scared he was right and just as scared he wasn't and she never would find anyone.

Given the crazy life of the Green Ranger meeting a nice, funny guy was just what she needed. 'I'll catch up with you guys later. Got to talk to someone.'

Cassie grabbed her bag and chased after the boy. 'Hey, Marcus. wait up!' She called as she caught up with him.

'Cassie, I've got to…' he started a lame excuse but she didn't let him. Pulling the boy out of the hall and into the Quad outside.

'I just gotta know, what you said to Dawn. Did you really mean it?'

He looked at her for a long moment before answering. 'I love Dawn, she's beautiful, strong, funny, smart. I'm just, just some average joe that likes Python.'

Cassie tried not to grin. The two of them described themselves so alike it was funny.

'I mean, one day she was going to realise it and that would kill me.'

'So you just did it first and tore her heart out.' She accused.

'No!' he exploded. 'It's not like that. I couldn't, I wouldn't ever hurt Dawn. The… She's… I don't want her to miss the right guy because she's slumming it with me.'

Cassie gaped at him. 'You did. You do. By the Ancients, what kind of moron are you?' She eventually shouted. 'Who's to say anyone else will come by? Somehow Dawn cares for you, given your brain donor idea I can't see why. Now I get that you're freaked, I mean after finding out everything I guess who wouldn't be.'

'You mean the whole Demon dimensional twin thing?'

'For instance.' Cassie suddenly realised just how insane it all sounded, especially to him. That Marcus hadn't ran screaming in the opposite direction was a much needed plus for the boy. 'This is probably difficult for you. Dawn grew up with this stuff, you've only had a few weeks to get over it.'

'What about you? He asked. 'You were raised with this sore of thing, weren't you?'

Cassie actually laughed. 'No such luck. I only found out the whole demon stuff when she started here. Let's just say I'm more used to surprises than you are. Same for the others. I mean, for you, the world was this nice I guess kinda complex place with rules that made sense. Now it's all demons, dimensions and Rangers fighting to save it all.'

He shook his head. 'I can't get my head around it all sometimes.'

'Nether can I. Want to know a secret, the trick is not to think about it so much.' Cassie admitted. 'Sooner or later Dawn comes out with something even more insane and it doesn't really matter as much anymore .

'Before long we're going to shrug off an invasion of bunnies.'

Cassie laughed. 'Dawn told me about a friend she had once. She was an ex-demon, made human and was terrified of bunnies.'

Marcus blinked, hard, before laughing himself. 'That's her world, not mine. That's why I can't, why she can't…'

Cassie put a hand on his shoulder. 'You're an idiot, you really are. You know that, right. It's the same world, you just can't see that.'

'Is it, really?' he asked, a note of hope in his voice.

Cassie was about to say something, probably insightful, when a shadow passed overhead. She looked up and silently cursed.

It was a demon, but it didn't look that threatening. It was sort of like a cross between a bird, a lizard and a man. If the man had a hunch back and rainbow coloured scales. It landed on the college roof and turned to face them. Perched like a gargoyle on the edge. 'Oh for crying out loud!' Cassie hissed as she pushed Marcus to one side. 'What's next a demon made of apple pie?'

'Found you, found you.' It squawked, drawing peoples attention. As they ran screaming Marcus stood his ground.

'What is it?' He asked.

The bird demon screeched as it stood up straight. Yanking a handful of feathers from under it's arm it threw them in one smooth move. Cassie didn't think, just reacted. Throwing Marcus out of the way with her power instead of saving herself.

The feathers flew like a swarm of darts, sticking in the ground as if they were made out of steel. Two of them hit her, they felt like red hot branding irons digging in. One in her thigh and another in her shoulder. Stumbling backwards Cassie tried to pull one out, but couldn't. They were stuck in and hurt like hell, even just to touch. 'What, what did you do to me?' she asked, a sudden wave of dizziness passing over her.

The bird-demon screeched again, this time in triumph, before flapping it's wings and flying off.

* * *

Dawn looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to convince herself that she hadn't been crying. She wasn't doing a very good job about it. It was silly, it shouldn't have mattered to her. It wasn't part of her world.

Faith was wrong, she was never going to be some highflying researcher, or a stay at home mom, but she wanted, no needed something normal. A tiny sliver of what everyone else took for granted. Some small measure of hope. Without it she didn't know what she was. A costumed hero, the Key, the Slayer's sister. She was all of those, but which one was Dawn Summers.

Which one was the girl tearing up in the mirror?

There was a knock on the door. Dashing her eyes clear with the back of her hand she opened it. It was Marcus, half carrying Cassie. 'Goddess, what happened?'

'There was an attack.' Cassie told her, 'Marcus was there.'

'She, she saved me.' He told her as Dawn helped him get Cassie to the nearest bed.

Dawn wasn't anywhere near as good a doctor as Cassie, but she'd treated her own fair share of wounds. They were feathers of all things, dug really deep. 'What the?' Dawn asked getting a good look. There were two main feathers and a handful smaller ones around both of them. They looked like they were actually growing out of her.

'It threw these feather things at us, she pushed me out of the way.'

'This is because of you?' Dawn almost shouted, grabbing Marcus by the shirt. 'You were too slow and she got hit saving your butt.' She shook him, hard.

'No.' Cassie said weakly. She was sweating now. 'It, it was after me. It flew away after hitting me.'

Dawn let go of Marcus and turned back to her roommate. 'Flew away? So the feathers aren't just for show.' She didn't look good. 'I've got to get her to the Command Centre.'

'Wouldn't a hospital be better?'

Dawn shot her ex a dark look. 'Good idea, and when they have a mystical injury ward and a world class shaman on call we'll do just that. Until then why don't we leave this sort of thing to the experts. Okay?'

Marcus opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head as he looked into her eyes. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

Dawn pretended not to hear him and quickly turned away. Using her watch she called Dr Oliver. 'Cassie's been hurt. I'm taking her to Command so Alpha can give her the once over.' It was lucky that her first lesson of the day was with her Archeology tutor.

He was one of the few people that would accept saving the Earth as a valid excuse for missing class.

Helping Cassie off the bed Dawn felt her shivering. Whatever was wrong it was getting worse. She looked back at Marcus, he looked like an injured puppy. It was all she could do not to hug and thank him.

Reminding herself she was still angry with him she pressed the other button on her watch and Dawn beamed out.

Dr Oliver was already at the Command Centre when she landed. 'What are you doing here, shouldn't you be…?'

'Classes were canceled after the attack.' He told her, unfolding a cot to one side of the dais of computers. 'I was about to call when you told me you were coming here. Sari's on her way.'

There was a column of Yellow light and the techno-organic girl appeared next to them. 'What in Primus happened?' She asked.

'There was an attack on the College.' Dr Oliver told her.

Dawn shook her head. 'It was aimed at Cassie. They wanted her, it did something.' She eased her best friend into the cot. 'Alpha I need you to scan these feathers. Find out what they are doing to her.'

'Will do.' The saucer headed robot produced a sensor, well Dawn guessed it was a sensor. It had a lot of blinking lights and some strange antenna poking out at weird angles.

Dawn knew Dr Oliver had built the Command Centre out of the wreckage of previous centres and it was never meant to be used as actual Ranger base, but the sensor was pushing it too far. Some parts were held together with duck tape of all things. 'Ay ay ay!' Alpha looked at the flashing lights. 'This is bad! The feathers are mutating her!'

'Mutating her? Dawn gasped. 'How?'

'I'm reading demon energy vibrations and bio residue.' He explained, uselessly.

Dawn looked down at Cassie, 'Then it is magic, at least partly. I thought it was.'

'Then you know a way to cure her?' Sari asked. 'A spell, or talisman, or something.'

Dawn shook her head. 'I'd have to do research, we'd need to track down the demon that did it. Then find out what it's called, where it came from, if the cure is part of them or we have to go looking for it…'

'You've made your point.' Dr Oliver told her. 'You're the expert, where do we start?'

'Willow.' Dawn said, there wasn't any other choice. 'I don't like it, but she's the only one I know with the power.'

Dr Oliver frowned. 'Why don't you want her here?'

'Because she'll tell Buffy, then we'll never hear the end of it.' Dawn shook her head.

'You're more worried about your sister finding out than saving Cassie's life!' Sari shouted

'No!' Dawn shouted back. 'We need to call her, but it means a lot of problems. Buffy will bring in the rest of the Slayers, like I said before they're no match for the things we're fighting. Not alone. It'll be war.'

'What is it now?' Sari asked. 'A wrestling match?'

'Right now we're keeping it under control. Try doing that when we get hundreds of Slayers in town looking for a party. Tretrax, A'Zores or whoever would have to respond with everything they had.' Dawn knew she was going to have to make the call, even as she argued. It wasn't going to be fun, Willow was bound to bring Kennedy.

Even if she persuaded Willow to keep quiet trying to silence her girlfriend would be next to impossible. Dawn privately detested the spoilt rich brat. She didn't have the right to comment on it but she wasn't good for Willow either. She'd kicked the bad magic, but Kennedy spoilt her rotten.

'What if there was someone else.' Dr Oliver suggested. 'A powerful wizard, you do the research he does the magic. Think that could work?'

'Why, you think you might know someone?'

* * *

'Zeddy, honey.' Rita called out for her husband as she entered the oversized library.

'Yes, Rita my dear?' He'd been researching what he could on the Keys. He found it all fascinating. Already he learnt that there were six Guardians, possibly more, rather than the two he knew about. There was also something about the Lonely God and an eternal chess match.

There wasn't anything concrete, then again when researching anything from the Dark Times solid information was hard to come by.

'I just got what I think the humans would say was an interesting phone call.'

End Chapter One


	38. Chapter 38

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Feathers  
Chapter Two

Tommy met him outside the Centre. 'Hello Zedd.' he said, still a little tense around his old enemy. It was hard to put aside years of distrust, especially when it came to the once Emperor of Evil.

The robe wearing old man stood up from the boulder he'd sat on. 'Tommy! Glad to see you using the old place again. I have to admit to being surprised by your call.' Zedd swapped his staff over and shook the former Rangers hand. Unlike his old silver Z staff this one was aged wood, someone had carved all sorts of runes and symbols into the shaft and surmounted it with a cluster of purple and red crystals.

He nodded. 'It's an emergency, I don't think I could have brought myself to call you otherwise.'

'I fully understand.' Tommy tried not to notice the hurt that flickered across Zedd's face. 'Shall we?' He asked picking up what looked like a travel bag.

Not trusting himself to speak Tommy took the bag for him and lead his old foe into the rebuilt Command Centre. "I see you've done your best to recreate the original design.' Zedd observed, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

'Alpha's done most of the work. I don't know where I'd be without him, but we never expected for it to be a working base again. Truth is we haven't got anywhere near the resources we had back in the day.' Tommy explained. It wasn't any secret they were making do with what they had and it was getting more difficult.

'That's not surprising,' Zedd noted. 'You've done a fantastic job with what you had, I know Zordon would approve.'

'You knew each other very well, didn't you?' Tommy asked, genuinely curious. The records his old mentor had left were suspiciously quiet on Zedd and his history. Zordon had said very little about their past when he was alive too, other than the bare bones of their relationship.

'It has often been observed, by greater men than me, that lifelong enemies can be as close as brothers.' Zedd said, a mocking laugh in his voice. 'We fought each other across the galaxies and back again for centuries. In some ways I knew him better than he knew himself, and Zordon could have said the same about me. We had our battles, but in the end it was his sacrifice that saved me. I still wonder I would do the same. He was a great man. I think, above it all, my greatest crime was not respecting him while I had the chance.'

Tommy gave Zedd a sharp look, he actually regretted it. To think of all the damage he was responsible for and to regret it, it was so small of Tommy to still hold it against the apparently frail, erratic, old man he had become. 'I better warn you, some of the Rangers are a little, shall we say, young. As well as being high spirited.'

'Young rambunctious girls with Ranger powers. I thought I was supposed to be the evil one.' With that they turned the final corner and went through a door of light into the Centre proper.

'Don't say or do anything.' Dawn ordered the terrified young man she'd forced to come with her. 'The only reason you're here is because Cassie is too out of it to help and you're the only other person that can ID the demon.'

Marcus nodded mutely, Tommy couldn't blame Dawn for being angry with him but he could also see how much it hurt him.

Sari picked up one of the books the current Green Ranger had carted back and flicked through it. 'So what are we looking for?'

At Dawn's black look Marcus gave a quick description, 'Erm; feathers, a bit taller than me, I guess, but with a hunch back. No beak, but sounded like it did. Oh and multicoloured scales on it's belly.

'No beak?' Dawn asked.

'No, but it did have a long nose, like a snout.'

'Hum.' Zedd rubbed his chin, as everyone turned to them. 'Certainly doesn't sound like a Tengu Warrior, and by no means a native of this reality. That could make research a problem.'

'Everyone, I'd like you to meet Zedd, formerly Lord Zedd. I've asked him to help, if he can.'

Before any of the others could speak he was on the move. 'Research books, for trans-dimensional creatures?' Zedd asked picking two up. 'Ohh, a Tobens Spirit Guide and an original Dante's Inferno, before they sanitised it for the masses.' He sounded impressed. 'Are you branching out Tommy?'

'They're mine.' Dawn pointed out. 'Tobens has some of the bigger nasties out there and Dante's…'

'…Is in fact a true story the poet's journey through several of the darker realities available.' Zedd finished. 'Very good, I take it you're familiar with this sort of thing?'

'I grew up with it. Just who are you?' she asked, weary of the virtual stranger that had just jumped amongst the Rangers.

* * *

A'Zores paced. He was getting closer everyday, leapfrogging realities others had to struggle to pass.

The Warlord was coming, he needed something to keep his position or end up like Tretrax. Scrambling for vengeance as he is forced to govern but a handful of realities.

A'Zores lived for the thill of the fight, the eternal battle. Proving just how much better he was than his rivals, fortunately he had the very thing.

His latest project was reaching fruition, their conversion was almost complete. Soon the training would begin and not even the Rangers could win this one.

* * *

'This is your big plan?' Sari exploded when he'd finished giving their latest guest's backstory. She couldn't believe that Dr Oliver had invited his own worst enemy to help. It would be like Prime calling Megatron over, or Dawn inviting A'Zores around for lunch. 'Asking the guy that wanted to destroy the world to help save Cassie's life.'

'It's not that simple.' Dr Oliver tried to say.

'Oh right, he's reformed.' Sari threw her hands into the air. 'Okay Faith going nuts I can understand, but this? No way.'

Dawn looked carefully at the old man, former super villain, whatever. 'Dark magics huh?' she asked, 'Got a bit carried away with them and before you knew it bam you were evil?'

Zedd looked back, with a frown. 'Yes, the magics I called upon did corrupt me. I was, how do you say, no saint before…'

'…But in your search for power the lie between right and wrong didn't matter. You cared less and less.' She finished, a sad tone in her voice. 'Same thing happened to a friend of mine, well my sister's. She started playing with the dark magics until she almost burnt the world.'

'It is a very careful line those in my profession must walk down.' He nodded sagely, 'Many fall along the way. I, I must admit, fell further than most.'

'We're buying this?' Sari asked.

Dawn nodded, 'Redemption's a good motivator, besides I'd make a deal with all the devils in Hell if it saved Cassie.'

Zedd gave her a sharp look, 'I wouldn't suggest doing that, I suspect even if you do know the price you'd pay it and she'd never forgive you.'

Dawn shrugged. 'Good thing we've got you then isn't it.' She threw a book to him. 'Lets get to work.'

* * *

Tommy watched how the newest Green Ranger accepted Zedd. She didn't dismiss his past, but saw through it. General O'Neill had pointed out these girls had seen a lot in their short lives. He was right and while part of Tommy was tempted to say she was projecting too much of her friend's plight on to Zedd he had to admit there was a similarity. The team worked together, searching through books to find and identify the demon responsible.

"This one.' Sari asked, holding up a book. Since Dawn had accepted Zedd the lively half robot had been unusually quiet.

'It didn't have a mohawk.' Marcus told her.

A few minutes later Dawn held up another book. 'This one.'

Marcus looked closely, obviously avoiding eye contact with her. 'I didn't see a tail.' he said eventually.

Tommy picked up one of the discarded books. It was thick, like the others, the pages yellowing with age and written in a language he didn't recognise. Flicking through it he saw drawings of what could only be described as hell on earth. In one men and women were eating each other, one of them was even depicted eating themselves. A few pages later it showed a winged creature with three heads battling a what looked like a group of native americans.

Quickly closing it Tommy looked back at the pile he'd picked it from. They were all books Dawn had already rifled through, keeping them far way from Sari. She looked up from the book she had at that moment and nodded. That was exactly what she had done.

'How about this one.' Sari asked, bringing them back to the problem.

Marcus looked at it, taking his time. 'Yes, that's it. I'm certain.' he announced.

Everyone leapt to see the book. 'Not much to go on.' Tommy commented on. There was a short paragraph, in English thankfully, that named the creature something unpronounceable and mentioned that the last nest had been found and destroyed in the 1800's.

'Look here,' Sari pointed at the next part to read. 'Known to breed by infecting victims with a curse, transmitted by the root's of their feathers.'

'No mention of a cure though.' Dawn growled. 'Useless. At least we have a name.'

Zedd shook his head and hefted his bag. 'That's all I need.' Inside was the same book he had back at his library. 'All that is known of the…,' he said, what Tommy guessed, was the demon's name. There was no way a human mouth could make the sort of sounds Zedd did. It was somewhere between strangling a cat with a guitar string and gargling marbles.

He opened the large, leather bound, book and words appeared on the paper. 'I've seen that thing before.' Dawn said. 'That's a template isn't it? Enchanted to become any book you summon. Weren't they all destroyed?'

'Yes, well not all. I think there's three left, maybe four but I wouldn't want to them in wrong hands.' He said scanning down the book's contents. 'I admit carting it around in the outside world was a little daunting, but fortunately no one else knew what I had.'

'A little daunt… that thing probably cost more than Bill Gates makes in a year!' Dawn exclaimed. 'Heck, Ten years! Giles would kill to get hold of one.'

'A good reason not to tell… ah ha!' Zedd cried out, jumping a handful of pages. 'Cure:- blah, blah, blah… here we go. We need to pierce it's heart with an ash sapling. Simple really.'

'An ash sapling, that's just great. Where the heck do we get one of those?' Sari asked.

'It's not that hard.' Zedd told them. 'I can have Rita send us some.' he read on. 'Ahh, the difficulty, according to this, is hitting it. Apparently the creature never touches the ground and is incredibly fast. With sharp eyesight and fantastic reactions.' He said gravely. 'And we only have one chance of hitting it. Ash is like poison to it and unless you get it in the heart it will die, without curing her. Turns out it might be a bit tricky after all.'

'Not to worry though I can have a Mystic Knight here in just a few hours.'

Sari looked down at the unconscious Cassie. 'In just a few hours she won't be human any longer and it will be too late.' You didn't need to be an expert to tell she was right. There were two giant patches of feathers growing to cover the young woman, her skin was pale and flushed with great bags under her eyes. Tommy could even see her face was changing, almost pushing out into the snout of the whatever-it-was-called.

'My turn to call on some help.' Dawn said. 'I can have an archer here in two minutes.'

'That's good,' Sari pointed out. 'But how are we going to find this thing? It could be anywhere?'

Marcus coughed uncomfortably. 'I think I might have an idea.'

* * *

Faith looked up from the counter she had been cleaning. It had been a quiet day and she was inventing things to do. She had already mopped the floor, stacked the chairs and was now just incredibly bored. 'Hi D. Thought you'd have better things to do than turn up here. How's things?' Word was there had been a demon attack at the College. It had taken all of Faith's self control not to run there at full speed, but Dawn was a Power Ranger. She could handle herself.

Then she said three words. 'Cassie's been hurt.'

That got the former Rangers attention. 'What, how?'

'There was an attack, the demon infected her with something, you're our only chance of curing her.'

'How?' Faith asked again, Dawn wouldn't have come for her if it wasn't desperate. The sort of desperate that worried her.

'We need you to take a shot with an arrow, straight through the demon's heart.'

Faith pulled back. 'No, I… the last time I used a bow. Dawn, you and I both know what I did. I haven't touched one since, it's not like riding a bike. I can't just click my fingers.'

'You're scared.' Dawn spat. 'You're scared and because of that you'll let Cassie die. No, not die. Something worse.'

'Dawn. They don't trust me. Not anymore. Why would they, now they know who I am?'

'Because you're one of us. Faith, that General, he's cleared you. Even with Willow's whitewash. The records are sealed and you've been pardoned.'

"You think that matters?' Faith spat, Dawn thought that a few pieces of paper was all that was needed to sooth her conscious.

Dawn suddenly changed, Faith had seen her grow and knew she wasn't the same brat she knew in Sunnydale but the girl in front of her wasn't even that Dawn. It was someone else. Someone angry, hurt and really honked off. Faith had seen Buffy in the same mood before, not much survived. 'It might not matter to you but it does matter to them. They've forgiven you, it took them all of two minutes. The only one pushing you away, is you. Goddamn it Faith, you're not the only person that's killed people. Just because I haven't got blood on my hands doesn't mean I haven't waded through oceans.'

'Dee, you couldn't hurt a fly.'

She laughed, it was bitter. So full of hurt and pain as it mocked herself. A sound Faith had heard coming from herself all too often. 'Who said I had to do it myself. Haven't you noticed how everyone around me gets a bad case of dead? Mom, Buffy, Tara, even Anya? How many Slayers died in Sunnydale?'

'That wasn't your…'

'… Fault? Do you blame the lightning rod for the storm? No. Doesn't mean it didn't bring the world down around your ears.'

Faith pulled back, she believed that. 'Dawn just because people around you get hurt...'

'They die.' Suddenly whatever hight advantage Faith had over her was gone. Dawn was angry. 'Everyone I care about either dies or leaves and if you don't help me save just one of them I swear I'll make sure you're next.'

Faith took a breath, willing Dawn to calm down. 'I'm not going to argue with you. If you believe that I don't think I can change you mind, but believe me it's not all your fault.'

'I'm not here for me, or you. I'm here for Cassie. Even if we can't save ourselves we can help her.'

Faith knew it was a waste of time arguing, time Cassie didn't have. 'I'm in.'

* * *

'Are we sure this is a good idea?' Sari asked. She was really, really not liking this plan. They had dropped her off just outside the City, in the middle of one of the mines and quarries that surrounded Amethyst.

Bait. She didn't know much about fishing, but was fairly sure the bait got eaten. Being eaten was not her idea of fun. 'I don't see a better one, do you?' Dawn growled over the communicator.

She and Faith were hiding, hopefully not to far away. By the time the Green Ranger had gotten back with Faith Zedd had the arrow and Dr Oliver had recharged the Pink Power Coin with Faith's Black one.

She might have been a good shot, but the range, the accuracy. Cassie depended on it, let alone Sari and as good as Faith probably was it was still a risk.

The plan was stupid, really stupid. Have her wander around waiting for this thing to attack and ambush it. They only had Marcus's word that it was even looking for her.

Sari concentrated on listening, hoping that if she did it might improve something. Give her that micro-second of warning she needed. The techno-organic Yellow Ranger was so busy listening she wasn't looking and completely missed the shadow that passed over her.

'Sari, get down!' Dawn practically screamed over the watch. She reacted with out thinking, throwing herself to the ground. A feather, just like the ones in Cassie, flew where she had just been.

Sari rolled with her momentum, she wasn't even going to take half a chance. Scrambling for any sort of cover she could find as more feathers came flying at her by the handful. Above, perched on the lip of the mine, the demon squawked, screaming for her blood.

Then, thankfully, Faith came to her rescue. In one smooth move she stood up, drew back the string and realised. Sari had heard that, when things got like this, people were supposed to be able to slow everything down. Seconds take forever, you can't move any faster but you're supposed to able to see and notice everything.

It might have been her Cybertronian side, but that true. The moment was frozen in place for her. Everything relied on this one lucky shot. The arrow flew, straight into the demon's heart.

It worked, the creature never saw the arrow coming and was sent catapulting back. Sari got back to her feet, brushing the dust off her dress. 'You got it!' she shouted up.

'You bet I did!' Faith called back as she and Dawn got up from their hiding places and came down to meet her. Sari had to admit she was still a bit wary about Faith, but understood what happened.

She'd made one bad mistake after another, until she couldn't find a way out of the hole she'd dug. Sari could see how it had happened and knew enough now not to make the same mistakes. Not that she would.

'You killed it, I was told it would be all but impossible!' a demon Sari only half recognised shouted at them. 'How?'

'Tretrax!" Dawn bellowed back. 'I thought it was you! A'Zores's plans usually work!'

'You bitch!' he growled back, shocking Sari. 'You've cost me everything! I will be avenged and with one Ranger down you can't summon your titan! By the powers of Darkness, arise and grow!'

He threw his arm out at the fallen bird, lizard, demon thing. Whatever it was was suddenly covered in a familiar black cloud of inky night. She'd seen it all too often in her home reality. Demons growing to a gigantic size, each time Prime and his Autobots had to pull back. Let Omega Supreme deal with them. It was the only Autobot big enough to take them on, at their own level.

Now they had another option, the Zords. She only hoped Cassie was cured, it wasn't going to be easy with out her.

End Chapter 2


	39. Chapter 39

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Feathers  
Chapter Three

Cassie hissed as Dr Oliver pulled the feather from her side. Someone else took the other one from her leg. It hurt like hell and even her teeth ached. Whatever that monster had done to her it had been incredibly painful, but she felt better now. The whole thing had felt like hell. Feeling her body, warp and change. Betraying her.

As they pulled the damned things out the changes vanished. The feathers growing out from her simply fizzled and disappeared. The painful growths pulled back, making her normal. Or as close to normal as she could get.

'What… What happened.' She coughed out, her human vocal cords freshly regenerated.

'Faith got him. You're cured.'

'Cured. Right.' She jumped to her feet. 'Where are they?'

'Ay, ay, ay!' Alpha shouted, pointing at the Viewing Globe. The monster that had infected her was there, grown to an immense size. 'The Rangers need your help.'

Cassie nodded and pulled out her Morpher. 'I owe this guy. Triceratops!' Beaming out of the Centre and over the hills she landed with the other three members of her team. 'Guys, I'm back!'

'Cass! Good to see you out and about.' Faith grinned. 'You ready to rock?'

Cassie clapped her hands together and pulled out her Power Crystal. 'You bet. You want to get in shape or shall I just take this monster on myself?'

Dawn grinned. She looked almost normal, happy, again. 'It's morphing time! DragonZord.'

'Mastodon!' Faith's black armour flashed around her.

'Sabretooth Tiger!' Sari was quickly clad in yellow. The four of them, armoured, stood in the quarry

Then Cassie, Faith and Sari threw their hands in the air. 'We need Dinozord power! Now!'

Dawn, in shining green and gold, drew her Flute. 'I summon the power of the DragonZord!' She called and played her familiar tune.

They were going to have to use the DragonZord in Battle mode. This time though Cassie wasn't going to let Faith take the front seat. As the giant machines charged over the horizon she put a hand on the Dark Slayer's shoulder. 'This one's mine. I owe this thing.'

'I'll stay behind, down here.' the Green Ranger said, not taking her eyes from Tretrax. Who snarled back down at them.

'Let's go.' Sari shouted and the three of them jumped into their Zords. All too quickly they were combined and the Rangers were standing in the command. Cassie made her way to the navigation seat at the front, Sari took up Cassie's position on power regulation and Faith took weapons control.

Out of the front window the lizard, bird thing hovered there like a humming bird. She should have been afraid, this was the thing that tried to convert her. Change her into something else, something monstrous. She should have been afraid, should have been terrified.

Her village, her whole village, had been toyed with. Experimented on by a monster. The only thing different was the Goa'uld was sadistic, this thing was only instinct. That didn't matter to Cassie. Right now the thing before her was everything she hated. Everything she feared.

She didn't feel afraid now though, just angry. Very very angry. She had a chance to pay back one of her tormenters and it wasn't going to slip through her fingers. Slamming her crystal into the controls they lit up, the image of a roaring Triceratops lighting up in front of her.

The massive fighting machine responded to the slightest touch, the knowledge of how to pilot the Zord at her fingertips. The demon made the first move, throwing a handful of feathers at them. Cassie used the Zord's immense staff weapon to block them, the golden shield at the front of the staff deflecting them.

Not giving it a chance to react Cassie threw the Zord at the monster. Sending it's full weight behind the blow, but it was just too fast.

Dashing to one side quickly. Cassie had the Zord swing it's weapon out to try and catch it with a back hand. Again it dodged lightly out of the way.

The Blue Ranger wasn't going to give it half a chance, flailing wildly she just kept swinging. Hoping to hit it. 'Cass! Calm down!' Faith shouted, but she wasn't listening. 'Stop her, before she does something she'll regret!' The Black Ranger barked at Sari.

'Don't you dare!' Cassie shouted, lurching the Zord into the attack again. The next thing she knew someone was throwing her out of the control seat.

* * *

Tretrax skidded down the side of the quarry, the Green Ranger was watching and waiting for him. When he got close enough the former Demon General leapt, bringing his sword down from high over his head.

Much like the fighting giants she dodged nimbly out of the way, but rather than keep backing off she didn't go too far. Only side stepping the tremendous blow. Tretrax had thrown so much behind it that he couldn't change it mid-swing. Before he could recover she kicked him squarely in the head.

It was only his training and experience that kept his grip on his sword. Again she kicked, this time with the other leg. Bringing it up and around in a roundhouse blow. Still stumbling she rounded it off with a drop kick, both feet into his face.

Spitting blood and feeling one of his teeth loosen Tretrax growled. Swinging his sword to decapitate her, deftly the Ranger got her Flute in the way. Deflecting it up and away.

He was in trouble, she was much better than before. Using her speed and new skills she could have torn him apart. He had to get out of there, and fast. There was only one chance. Summoning some of his forces, those he had left he threw a portal at the City.

The Green Ranger shot him a look, 'You better run, right now.' She growled out, chasing after the warriors he'd sent into the city.

Creating a portal behind him he did just that.

* * *

Faith didn't have a choice, not only did she throw Cassie out of the plots seat, she threw the Blue Ranger all the way out of the Cockpit. They were getting closer and closer to civilisation, if she was still throwing the giant war machine around like this near people…

Faith didn't even want to think about what could happen.

Looking at her weapon controls the Slayer frowned, there had to be something they could do. The whole point of the Zord was their adaptability, there were so many options something should do the job.

Sari looked over. 'What are we gong to do now?' she asked.

'Give me a moment, come on inspiration, don't fail me…' She saw the control she needed. 'Oh yes! Sari, divert power to the top horn!'

'You got it.' The Yellow Ranger nodded.

Faith watched the power spike and hit the command sequence. The whole machine moved, whipping its head back, around and then at the hovering demon. The horn at the top, glowing with power, flew out. Carving the air and leaving a trail behind it.

Right on time the whatever-it-was dodged. To it's right, the wrong direction. Swinging the Zord's staff wide Faith herded it back the way she wanted it to go.

It was either stupid or just didn't notice, but the horn kept going, like a boomerang. Coming all the way back around and hitting the monster in the back.

It didn't kill the demon, didn't have to. Just slow it down. 'Full power, final strike!' Faith shouted. Sari knew exactly what to do.

The Zord pulled back, the drill spinning as an insane amount of energy gathered in it. The bird-demon-thing saw what was happening, but didn't have the time to do anything about it.

As the Zord drove it's drill straight through it's chest and the whole thing exploded.

* * *

Dawn helped Zedd out of the Command Centre, taking his bag for him. Faith went out the other way, looking to have a word with Dawn's friend. She had other things to do, besides Faith wanted to be the one to mend that bridge. 'Thank you, I don't know how we could have saved Cassie without your help.' The Green Ranger told their guest

'You're a Ranger, you'd have found a way.' The old man said. 'I have faith in you, believe me there is very little a Ranger can't do.'

'Sometimes I wonder, maybe another team could have this wrapped up by now.' She admitted. 'There has to be someone that could do this job better.

'Miss Summers, you and your friends are excellent Rangers. I don't doubt you'd be a major threat to any evil force. I even pity the demons you're fighting.'

Dawn offered him a soft smile. 'Thanks, still I never asked for any of this. None of us did. I sometimes don't know how to keep going.' She admitted.

Zedd frowned at her. 'You'll keep going, for as long as you're needed. You're a Ranger Dawn. You can do it.' He said, supportingly.

'The world's depending on me.' she said, sardonically. 'It's doomed.'

'Don't give up just yet.' Zedd told her. 'Things are always darkest, well, before the dawn.'

'It's not that dark yet.' Dawn told him, putting his bags down. 'Things could still get worse.' She had the odd feeling it was going to.

'Sometimes you don't know just how far things have gone until you look back. You've done great things already, come what may I'm certain you and the others can handle it, as long as you remember your greatest strength, is that of any Ranger. Your friends and your team.' He said seriously. 'Still thank you, very much, for letting me help.' Zedd tapped his staff, and then blew gently on the crystals.

'Wait!' Dawn half shouted, an idea suddenly coming to her. As bad an idea as it was she had to know. 'You're a powerful, and experienced wizard, right?'

'Yes?' He answered carefully, obviously not liking the suddenness of the question.

I was too late now, she had to jump in both feet first. 'What do you know about memory spells?'

Zedd pulled a face. 'They're dangerous. Can have nasty, even fatal, side-effects.' he said seriously. 'Why do you want to know?'

* * *

Cassie sat on one of the rocks outside the Command Centre, looking out at the desert. Behind her she felt a shadow cast on her back, 'I like this view.' Cassie said sadly. She was still angry, still hurt.

'So do I. Makes it all feel so much more grounded. A lot more real.' Faith told the fellow Ranger as she sat down next to her. 'Sorry about what I did back there. I had to, you were out of control.'

'You don't get it, you've not been through what I have. My people, my village, my whole world. Nirrti used them, used us as lab-rats. She infected me with a virus that mutated me, gave me these powers.' Cassie gestured and a boulder broke free, bouncing down the hillside. 'For centuries that, that monster toyed with my people. If that wasn't bad enough when people from earth came she killed them. She killed my village with a plague and infected me… Infected me with a bomb. She was going to use me to kill, to blow up a good part of this world.'

Cassie was crying, she knew she was hysterical, but had to get Faith to understand. 'She used me. Mutated me. I was helpless and she didn't even care. I hated that feeling, I swore I'd never be that helpless again. Then this monster came and did it. Did it to me. Even with all these powers.'

Faith put a hand on her shoulder. 'I know what you mean. That tick did the same to me, but that doesn't mean I was wrong. You were out of control, you didn't care who you hurt. I know how that feels, it was the same for me. I was so full of anger and rage, I thought it was the only way to feel better. But it lead to mistakes. Big ones. Ones that were impossible to come back from.'

Cassie frowned at her. 'Your mistake? You mean…'

'I was so full of rage, and anger, All trying to hide a fear, Like I told you I've seen it before. In the mirror.' Faith was opening up, Cassie could tell. She never thought Faith would, knowing her secret she knew why but here she was. being honest. A far cry from the intense woman she knew. There was another thing that bugged her.

'When were you ever afraid?' Cassie asked

Faith laughed, 'Let me tell you a story Cass; a story of a little girl, her mentor and a vampire by the name of Kakistos.'

* * *

Marcus knocked on the door again. There was still no answer, but he could hear someone crying on the other side. Inside his heart wrenched at the idea of who it could be, alone in there.

Despite all his better judgement he opened it and went in. His fears were right, Dawn was there, alone, curled up on her bed. Trying to clear her eyes. 'G… Go away.' she muttered. Not even looking at Marcus.

'Dawn…'

'I said go AWAY!' she shrieked, curling tighter around whatever she had clutched in her hands.

If Marcus was thinking clearly, or thought about it at all, he would have left. She didn't want him, or anyone, there, but the sight of her crying destroyed any thought of caution. 'No, what is it.'

'Just leave me alone.' She sighed, tucking whatever it was under her pillow 'Why is it whenever I want you to do something you do the opposite.'

'I don't know, maybe because it's what you need.'

She shook her head. 'No it's not. What I need I'll never get.' She sat up and look at him. She was a terrible state, face pale and streaked with tears. Her makeup smudged, eyes red and puffy from crying so hard. 'What do you want from me Marcus.'

'I want you to be happy.'

'Then why did you leave me.' She said, the pain in her voice cutting him to the bone.

For a moment he knew what to say. That he was a fool, that he was terrified, That he'd have sold his soul for her in a heartbeat and walking away was the most painful, stupid thing he'd ever done. But he couldn't. 'Because I love you.' He told her instead. 'Because I know I never had a chance with you and you didn't really care about me. I was just there.'

She looked at him, shocked. 'How can you? You never even asked, what put that stupid idea in your head?'

'Dawn, look at you. Even now you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You're smart, gorgeous. I'm nothing. You…'

'Shut up.' She hissed with so much anger he flinched. 'I'm not any of those things. Don't you get it, I came here to get away from all that. Demons, monsters and all that craziness, I just wanted it to stop. I found the most out of the way college I could, far away from any Hellmouth. I just wanted a nice, quiet life.'

'I can't see you ever like that.'

'Because all you see is the Green Ranger, not me. Not the real me.'

Marcus shook his head. 'You're wrong. I do see you, I see the girl who laughed at Python and Blackadder. I see the girl that stood up to Walker and argued with him, right in front of the whole class.'

'So what?'

'So that's who I fell in love with. You never back down, have a great sense of humour and have the courage of your convictions. That's what I admire most.' He told her honestly. 'When I found out you were the new Green Ranger I wasn't surprised. I couldn't think anyone but you could be.'

Dawn looked at him, 'So it wasn't because of my job. You left because of who I am?'

Marcus hung his head, why was she so insistent on inventing things to hurt herself. 'Dawn, it's not you. It's me…' he realised what he had just said and broke out in a grin.

She even laughed at it, for a moment, and his heart soared. 'It's true, you deserve so much more…' He told her, the words almost choking him. How could he give up a girl like her?

'What, who? Chuck Squarejaw, international billionaire and scourge of the demon underworld?' She asked savagely. 'How about a demon, with a tormented past and a brooding forehead? Who would you say is good enough for me?'

Marcus didn't know what to say to that and just listened. 'If I am this hero you think I am, so are you. When that shapeshifter came after me you jumped into the fight. This morning you didn't run, you helped Cassie back here and without you we would never have been able to save her.

'It was the right thing to do.' he said.

'That's the point!' she said victoriously. 'It wasn't easy, but it was right. That's the difficult thing about being a hero. Doing the right thing.'

'Can't you see, that's why I left. It was the right thing, for you.'

'No. It wasn't.' She told him. 'That's where you're wrong. You put me on this pedestal, but if I'm a hero so are you. I'm not going to let you go, not without telling you something. You say you love me, I think, I think I love you too.'

'Dawn…'

'So if you want to go, if you have to. Then do, but that won't change anything. Not now.' She could do so much better. Marcus knew that, but it was out of his hands. For some reason that made him feel better.

'Nothing I can say to change your mind?'

'It's not my mind that needs changing.' She told him, a phantom smile on her lips.

There was only one answer to that. Something every part of him had been shouting at him to do since he saw her. They were sat so close he could feel her soft breath and was almost lost in the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. They were thinking the same thing, they both knew it was the right time.

They were still kissing five minutes later when Cassie came in.

* * *

Elsewhere night fell, the glowing silver disk of the moon clawed it's way along it's journey. General A'Zores knelt before the alter. He had spent days carving the runes into two, four foot tall, pillars of stone. Each symbol lit up, one at a time. As the final glyph spluttered into sooty red life the temperature dropped and the wind howled.

Those that had gathered to witness, stepped back, all but A'Zores. Any show of weakness now would be his last. A number of man-sized tornados sprung into life, catching the dust at his feet. Rising higher and higher with the howl, until it suddenly stopped. The instant the dust and tiny stones fell the pillars exploded outward, showering hapless warriors with deadly molten lava.

In their place stood a shadow, black on black, even in the cold light of the full moon there was no shape. Just blackness and evil personified.

'Warlord.' A'Zores said, bowing profoundly.

The shade shimmered, growing taller, as if expanding. Its voice, like the ragged wings of tortured bats tore at the very fabric of the world. 'I have arrived!'

End Feathers


	40. Chapter 40

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
War, Part I:- First Blows  
Chapter One

Dawn and Marcus didn't exactly creep into the Coffee Shop, they didn't have to. Her friends and teammates were busy talking to each other over a table off to one side. They were talking to each other about a lot of things, the two of them, mostly.

'So she took him back?' Sari asked, obviously not getting it. 'Why, I thought after the way she talked to him back in the hills…'

'Love isn't all about making sense Sari.' Faith laughed. 'Take her sister B, the two guy's I'd have lay good money on killing her ended up the loves of her life. Two vampires.'

'You're kidding, I thought you guys were supposed to kill those?' Cassie asked, looking up from her chocolate.

'It's a long, long story. Has to do with souls, curses and a lot of back story.' Faith shrugged. 'Thing is this isn't a fairy tale, sometimes things like that ain't black and white.'

'So you think it's the real deal?' Cassie asked, 'Because the way I caught those two, well they were leaving PG-thirteen way behind.'

Sari coughed and quickly swallowed a mouthful of her own chocolate before smiling. Faith just snickered. 'Little Dee getting her naughty on. Didn't see that coming, wonder if she wants some pointers.'

'Ah no.' Dawn announced, she didn't want Faith giving her any ideas. Her own thoughts were naughty enough. Faith's idea of pointers probably involved nurses uniforms, whips and all sorts of things she wasn't going to even think about.

'Dee! Didn't see you there.' Faith lied. She had to have, she was the only one at the table that could have seen them and of the three was the least likely to miss something.

'Dawn, Marcus. Hi, you're both here!' Cassie jumped up, blushing. She wasn't the only one. Dawn and Marcus couldn't even look at each other.

Sari on the other hand didn't stop. 'I still don't get it, why is it you two are back together. Not two days ago you wouldn't even be in the same room as each other.'

Dawn shook her head. 'You won't get it. I'm not sure I do.'

'Me nether' Marcus shrugged. 'I…'

'You messed up.' Faith finished. 'Join the club, I guess everyone here is messed up one way or another. You fit in a lot better than I thought.'

The pair of them sat down, 'Like Faith said, things aren't as simple as black and white. The world is full of greys.' Dawn told her Techno-organic team mate. Closing her eyes she let a smile brake through. 'For the last five years I've been trying to run away from this. All the things in my life, the monsters and the pain. When I came here it just got worse. I thought it was all following me. Took me the last few weeks but I finally get it. This is who I am. I can either cry about it or I can learn to live with it.'

Faith sat back, Dawn knew she was thinking hard about whatever it was. 'This isn't forever Dawn. Sooner or later this is all going to be over and we'll all go back to our normal lives.'

Dawn shook her head, but it was Cassie that answered. 'Faith, you're normal life isn't anything like ours. You go back to Slaying vampires sure. Me I don't know what I'll do.'

'Come on Cassie, after all you've been through?'

'Hey, knowing that there's a whole race of aliens that want to kill or enslave every human in the galaxy is one thing.' She pointed out. 'Having vampires, demons and whatever else is out there, that's different.'

'Well we're working on it.' Dawn said. 'There's more Slayers than ever before, that evil law firm's pretty much kaput these days. The whole demon under world is…'

"Evil law firm?' Cassie asked.

'Long story. Dawn waved it of.

'A bunch of demons got together some time before Christ and set up shop as lawyers.' Faith shrugged. 'Thought it would be a real cool idea to end the world. I take it that's how Angel bought it?'

'Alright, not that long.' Dawn muttered. 'That what I heard.' she said a little louder.

'Err, aren't you a little worried?' Marcus asked looking around. 'What if some one hears you talking?'

The Coffee Shop wasn't empty; there were a couple of other students on the other side of the hall and a guy reading a newspaper off in a corner. 'Why would they? Sari asked, 'We're just a bunch of friends talking.'

'Yeah I get that but still, it's all in the open.'

Dawn laughed lightly, 'Best place for it. No one looks for secrets out in the open.'

'The trick is not to look like you've got something to hide and keep you're eyes open.' Faith told him. 'You can't afford surprises in a world like ours.'

* * *

The Warlord sat in the encampment. The phantom shadow of a claw tapped on the rock pile. 'This waiting, irritates me.' he announced uselessly.

'Yes, I understand Warlord.' A'Zores didn't like fawning over his guest, but there wasn't much choice. 'But I would not advise attacking yet. The Rangers are powerful, skilled and above all crafty.'

'So you have said.' He growled, a singularly disgusting sound. All the worse in person.

It wasn't the first time A'Zores had met the Warlord. That had been an interesting day, it had chilled what was left of his soul. Same thing as now. The Warlord was ancient, it was said that he'd been around since the big bang. Eating his way out of the deepest darkest hell dimensions like a cancer, spreading out and devouring every layer of reality in his way. Until there was nothing left, no heaven, no hell. Just his conquest.

At first A'Zores was impressed, it was going to be magnificent. As the years went by he realised the problem. It was too short term. A conquers existence might sound big, but what then? Where do you go once you've conquered something? What was there to do then?

A'Zores had grown past that. First of all he knew that it was impossible. Realities and dimensions were springing up all too fast. Like an avalanche you couldn't change that by knocking off a few pebbles. The Warlord's grand plan would never work. The lazy fool just sat, wallowing in his own power, watching everything, but somehow seeing nothing.

That was the problem with pure blood demons in general. They just couldn't have a new idea to save their lives.

That was why The Warlord would never see it coming.

The shadowy phantom of a Warlord stirred. 'Enough waiting. I will see just how powerful these Rangers are.'

'But Warlord, my plan…' A'Zores started, but wasn't given the chance to finish.

'Tactics, is that all a half blood coward like you thinks of? Fine, if only to quiet your bleating, I will not go in person.' He flexed his claw, dark clouds of dirty black squeezed between the finger like tendrils. Flowing out and around separate, but tightly controlled. 'Bring me two dozen Warriors. I have a mission for them.'

A'Zores flinched.

* * *

The others had all gone back to College, or in Faith's case work, leaving Sari alone again, for a little while.

She didn't really mind. The guys spent enough time with her as it was, as great as they were her fellow Rangers weren't family. Finding a quiet corner to beam out from she headed back to the Command Centre.

Flying there was always a fun experience, not quite as cool as her jet-pack back home, but still something she could enjoy. She had always thought teleporting would be a flash, sort of like Trans-warp. It kinda made more sense to her this way.

For a second she caught glimpse of the Centre and then she was inside. 'Sari, hello!' Alpha said as he saw her.

'Hi. How's things?'

'Busy!' The android said happily. 'Tommy's… Tommy's got a plan. I'm not supposed to tell anyone yet…'

'This about the Megazord?' Sari guessed. Spending all her free time up in the Centre meant she heard, and saw things.

Alpha tilted his saucer shaped head. 'Ay, ay, ay. You weren't supposed to know about that! It was going to be a surprise.'

Sari shrugged. 'Sorry.'

'No it's good. I need your help.'

'Really! What with?' she asked, Sari loved being helpful. It gave her a chance to play with some of the technology in the Command Centre. It was so different to what she had back home.

Alpha shuffled over to one of the controls and hit a few switches. 'With the Red Power Coin we can charge the Tyrannosaurus Zord.'

'You've got him working!' Sari cried, she'd seen the magnificent machine in the underground hanger. He was beautiful, as big as Dawn's Dragon and just as proud.

Alpha shook his head. 'Not yet, he will though. As soon as we have our substitute Red Ranger.'

'Huh?'

Alpha bought up an image on the viewing globe. 'The system needs a living being to connect the Zord to the Morphing Grid. We can't power up the Tyrannosaurus without a Ranger, but because we don't have one.' Alpha ended with shrug. 'I'm trying to find a way around it.'

'Why not give one of us another coin. Like Faith has?'

'The Pink Coin's still damaged.' Alpha told her. 'It can't charge anything on its own, so Faith's Black Coin is helping. The Red Coin is different, it's still got near enough full power. There is no way a human, or even a half human like you, could take two Coins.'

'I get it, it'll be like a fuse taking twice the charge!' Sari saw what he was getting at. 'It would burn you up and eventually kill you.'

'Exactly, that's why I'm trying to come up with a substitute. I could use your help.'

Sari was looking at the readings. It was amazing, the Ranger technology pulled down power from a whole spectrum across the universe and channeled it through whoever held a Coin. No wonder she was so much more powerful, even un-morphed. He was right, anymore and she'd overload. 'How is Faith surviving?' she asked.

She could tell from the handy graph to the right that, even if depleted, it was still more than enough to hurt her. 'I think it's to do with her Slayer strength. She's a lot tougher than most.'

'Only just.' Sari said. It could explain it, but she wouldn't like to risk anyone else taking that chance. Then she noticed something else. 'Where's Dawn's readings? I don't see them here.'

Alpha gave another shrug. 'We don't know. Tommy and I can't figure it out, Dawn's Coin isn't drawing it's power from anywhere on the grid.'

'Then where is it coming from?'

'It's a mystery. Tommy thinks Dawn's been exposed to some massive magical spell. Whatever it was could have given her enough of a charge to power up her Coin.'

'For how long?' Sari felt a chill. Dawn was their leader. Often crazy, scary when fighting, always with the unbelievable story leader. Even if she insisted she wasn't.

The idea she could just one day run out of power, or even die if she pushed herself too far. She was just about to say something about it when the alarms went off.

The Viewing Globe shimmered to show more than twenty Demon Warriors. All looking bigger and nastier than she was used to. They were just outside of the City, and heading to the main shopping streets. Tapping her wrist communicator she called the others. 'Everyone, we've got a really big problem!'

'Sari, what is it?' Faith asked

'We've got an army coming out of one of the quarries. They look like regular Warriors, but somethings different about them.'

'Which way are they coming from.' Dawn asked, it sounded like she was running someplace.

Alpha answered; 'North east, they're heading for the shopping district. Ay ay ay, the people!'

'I'm on my way!' Cassie called out.

'It's Morphing time!' Dawn agreed. 'DragonZord!'

'Mastodon!'

'Triceratops!'

'Sabretooth Tiger!' Sari finished. In a flash of yellow she was flying again, this time it was back to the City. As she got closer three other streaks of colour came in from different directions. All heading to the same point.

All four of them, morphed, landed at almost the same time. Between the City and the Warriors. 'You weren't kidding about these guys looking bad ass.' Faith said before letting out a low whistle. 'Looks like they've been on an all steroid diet.'

'I don't like it.' Cassie muttered.

Dawn on the other hand just drew her flute. 'Doesn't matter, we do what we have to.' With that she jumped into the fight.

'That girl is going to drive me to an early grave!' Faith grunted, summoning her Axe and following with a whoop.

'She's going to lead us to an early grave?' Cassie asked sarcastically, calling on her Lance. Sari pulled out her Daggers and the two of them charged behind the others.

As she got closer to the Warriors Sari saw something else that was different about them. It was like they were cloaked in their own dirty black smog. Wisps of dark smoky grey clouds floated out from them, like steam boiling off from a cup.

She blocked the clumsy swing of the closest demon, the jolt shocking up her arm like never before. She should have used her other, free, Dagger to take it out but she was so shocked the Yellow Ranger backed off, stumbling over her own feet.

For a moment she was helpless, this demon had her. Shocked, arm jarred numb and surrounded. Out of nowhere Cassie's Lance caught them on the side of their face, saving Sari's life.

Any other Warrior would have exploded into goo after a blow like that. This time it took the demon off it's feet, nothing more. Sari shook herself back to her senses and threw one of her Daggers as it got back up. This time it did splatter, but not just spatter. As the goop flew everywhere the same blackish smoke billowed out from where it had stood and quickly faded away.

Neither Ranger had time to say anything about it. Three more warriors jumped them all to quickly.

* * *

Faith swung her Axe wide, slicing through two of the rotting demons before the third blocked in time. A fourth and fifth tried to jump her and it was all the Slayer could do to hold them back.

Then Dawn was there, ducking under and around. Using her Flute's small size and sharp edge to her advantage. The demon closest to her tried to parry, but she reacted to it. Catching it with a foot to the gut before flipping the Flute into a reverse grip.

Faith saw one of them coming up behind her. Dawn couldn't handle both of them, but she had bought Faith the breathing time needed. 'Power Bow.' Faith shouted, dropping the Axe. Her new weapon in hand she pulled back the string, an arrow of light appearing in place as she did so.

Firing three arrows in the space of a second Faith killed the one sneaking up.

Dawn split her's up the middle with an uppercut for the ages and she stepped back. The Warriors were doing the same. Faith had some idea why, they weren't expecting the Rangers to be that vicious.

The Rangers weren't expecting these guys to so beefed up either. 'Kind of reminds me of those Uber-Vamps.'

'The Turok-Han.' Dawn nodded, catching her breath.

Sari and Cassie came closer, the four of them facing off easily more than a dozen hyped-up super warriors. 'Those things hit like a train wreck.' Sari muttered, rolling her shoulder.

'You got that right.' Faith agreed.

'Still think this was a good idea?' Cassie asked Dawn.

'It never was.' the Green Ranger admitted. 'Doesn't change anything.'

They didn't have much time to agree. Their dance partners were ready again and came for them.

* * *

The Warlord lent forward in his chair, watching eagerly as the Rangers battled with his his chosen warriors. A'Zores watched as the four women struggled against them. It didn't look good, but he could see that they were strong enough to pull through.

The thing about the Rangers was that, even if surprised and outnumbered, they could still win given even half a chance. The Warlord growled as another went down. 'As you see, Warlord, the Rangers are more of a threat than they appear.'

'Yes, yes.' he waved at his General, 'So your plan. It will work I take it?'

'Your august majesty, 'A'Zores fawned. 'I can guarantee it. With your presence this world is yours.'

'Good, good.' The Warlord sat back. The billowing cloud of darkness flowed around him and the seat. His claw like hand tapping again, for only a moment before dismissing A'Zores. 'Tell me if any of the Rangers are injured, otherwise leave me be.'

'Yes Warlord.'

End Chapter One


	41. Chapter 41

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
War, Part I:- First Blows  
Chapter Two

Faith had half a second to think. 'Blade blasters!' she shouted as the Warriors dashed forward. It was a strange sight, dirtily clouds curling off them like cigarette smoke left a trail. Almost blurring them before her eyes, making them hard to follow.

Cassie and Sari both drew and fired at the same time. Two pencil thin beams of light, one yellow one blue, sliced through the darkness. Carving into two of the charging demons, but while that would have blasted the others into smears of goo this time it only staggered them. Slowing them down sure, but they were still standing.

Grimacing Faith drew her bow and fired. Her Power Weapon was a bit better and could do the damage needed. The Power Bow came to life in the Black Ranger's hands, she hadn't thought it was possible to let lose arrows that fast. Each shaft she loosed caught and blasted her targets. As fast as she was the Slayer knew she couldn't get them all. There were too many, far too close.

Dawn didn't have a blade blaster, and had to rely on her Flute. Not that was a problem, she had another trick up her sleeve, literally. She held out her hand and what locked like green lightning danced between her fingers. Then, in her palm, a ball of dark green energy snapped into existence. She pulled back and threw it like a world class pitcher. The energy ball picked up the warrior it hit and spun it head over heels, splattering backwards.

Then they were on them. There were four demons apiece and Faith didn't have time to think, just fight. It was a whirlwind of teeth, claws and sharp, pointy, bits of metal everywhere she looked.

She went for the closest one, swinging the Bow into it's gut. Doubling it up, spinning she brought the other side of the weapon up across its head like it was a quarter-staff. Another Demon Warrior came closer and Faith had just enough time to catch it with a snap kick. Flipping the Bow over she got the string up and around the first one's neck. Using it as an oversized lever Faith threw the monster into a third. They weren't dead yet. Just out of the way, leaving the gut kicked one and another that was getting ready to swing coming at her.

Then Dawn was there, dancing from Warrior to Warrior. Leaving quick, deep cuts behind her. Distracting and keeping them of balance. Just what Faith needed to launch herself into a flying kick at the furthest, throwing all her strength through her leg.

Didn't matter what new powers those things had, there was no way they could survive that. She put her foot right between it's eyes, kicking it's nose into the back of it's head for an instant before it exploded. The inky clouds flowing together until they imploded. Rolling to one side with her landing the Black Ranger found herself ousted of the main brawl.

You couldn't call it a fight, it was too big for that. Too messed up. It was more like the sort of thing you got when two soccer teams turned up. War was one thing but this, it was all to close to the nightmare back in Sunnydale. This time they were better armoured, but this was only the start.

Things were rapidly spinning out of control. Still the rest of the Rangers were putting up a good fight. Cassie and Sari were a pair. The Lance split in two to keep up with the Yellow Ranger's twin Daggers. Between them they blocked, struck and covered each others backsides like professionals. They kept tight, not getting separated and not letting anything get too close, but still moving. Striking out at anything that got close enough. It was an amateur mistake to get fixed on any one demon, especially when you were this outnumbered.

Faith was still the heavy hitter, but the pair of them were doing a good job by themselves.

Dawn, on the other hand, was everywhere. That fast little blade come Flute of her's leaving a glowing trail behind. Carving strange patterns in the air, punctuated with bright flashes when she hit. With almost a blur of green and gold the nimble girl left a gash or a cut somewhere on every Warrior. Slowing them down, distracting and even killing one that was unlucky enough to get in her way more than once. Faith was astounded that this was the same whiny brat she remembered from her early days in Sunnydale.

But she didn't have time to reflect on that. The last of her four bad guys, blurring in it's own private cloud, was getting closer. With both Faith's Bow and Axe out of reach she only had her blade blaster, but that was more than enough. Flicking it out of her holster with two fingers she caught the weapon, in it's dagger mode thankfully, and then, with the demon no more than a pace or so away threw it.

The blade blaster caught the Warrior mid-stride, picking it off it's feet and sending it flying backwards about half a mile.

Dawn let out a low whistle. 'Looks like you got that one.'

'Last one?' Faith asked, looking around. There was only Rangers left.

'Yep.' the Green Ranger nodded.

* * *

Dawn popped her neck and Alpha offered her an ice bag 'Thanks.' she smiled and held it against her shoulder. She'd pulled a muscle somewhere along the line and it ached like hell.

As soon as the fight was over the four of them beamed back to the Command Centre. De-morphing caused any number of minor aches and pains to flare up into full blown injuries. Dawn had never taken the little robot for granted, but Alpha came through for them. Chairs, ice packs, he was even fluffing a pillow for Cassie. It was good that he was always at the Centre, there to help. She wondered just where they'd be without him

'Okay.' Sari said, bringing them back to the problem, 'What were those things.'

'Demons.' Faith said, sarcastically.

'Yeah, but they weren't your regular flavour, were they? I think someone's been upgrading.' Cassie said before sinking deeper into her chair.

Dawn had seen her roommate use her powers at least once or twice during the big brawl. Mostly to keep a few of them back far enough to focus on the others, but it must have taken more out of her than Dawn first thought. She'd never seen her this drained.

Faith smirked. 'I don't think so. This is out of our regular guys league.'

Sari shook her head 'Ah ah. No way. Cassie's right, I'm betting A'Zores.'

'Too big.' Dawn disagreed. 'I got an Imperial Elite Guard vibe from those guys. As big a deal that trench coat wearing pain is he ain't the Emperor.'

'You spent far to much time with Andrew...' Faith smiled.

'Shut up.' Dawn snapped.

'…But you're not wrong. Those guys were hardcore fighters, there's probably more wherever they came from and whoever brought them meant business.'

'You're talking about this Warlord guy.' Sari whispered. 'No way. I'm not even going to think about that.'

'What have you heard?' Dawn asked. Their techno-organic teammate had been on the frontline in her home reality. If anyone knew something she would.

'You've heard them, he's like a god to the demons.' Sari pointed out. 'He's supposed to be big. Really big.'

'Yeah, well can some one tell them that office hours are over, at least for a week.' Cassie threw her head back.

Dawn laughed at that, but she was worried. Faith was right and she didn't look forward to meeting the new big bad.

* * *

A'Zores raised his Crystal Ball high and cast the spell that let it hover there. Un-supported. As clichéd as it was the briefing was important, it was underestimating the four young women that had lead to so many defeats already. 'The Rangers are dangerous, incredibly powerful and skilful.' He told his audience. There was a time for fawning over the Warlord, but this wasn't it.

They were more than four girls in brightly coloured costumes, he had to impress that on him and the rest of his forces. Fortunately the little skirmish earlier had done most of the job for him. The Warlord wasn't going to make that mistake again. There were still others that A'Zores knew he'd make. Others that he was counting on much later.

'Each Ranger has their own strengths, that we know of. But they, like most humans, adapt to problems. They learn from combat, with every battle they get stronger. More experienced. Our only choice is to out-number, out-class and out-gun them. Expose their weaknesses and exploit them before they know what those weakness's are:-

'The Yellow Ranger is not as strong as the others but works well in the team.' Images of her fighting came up on the Ball. 'We know the least about her, that makes her the wild card. Her weapons appear to be twin daggers, fast and deadly. While inexperienced she is not to be underestimated.'

At a gesture the images changed to those of the Blue Ranger. Showing them just what he was talking about. 'The Blue Ranger is dangerous, even though she may appear to be the weakest. Her special ability seems to be tele-kinetics, but she can also heal injuries among her fellow Rangers and others. Her staff is extremely effective in battle. In battle she works especially well with the Yellow Ranger. Together they are an impressive match. Separating them is vital. However she only uses her abilities in desperate situations. A weakness that we can exploit. Shake her confidence and strike fast.'

'The Black Ranger.' He announced. 'The physically strongest and most experienced. While the oldest and most volatile she could be considered the most dangerous. As a Slayer and a trained fighter, that she follows the team leader should be your first warning. I suspect she does not trust her own judgement and seems to rush into things. Trapping her will be easy, but killing will not.' The Ball showed her throwing her side-arm at one of the Warlords Warriors, demonstrating her strength.

Finally the Ball showed the Green Ranger. 'Their leader and the most powerful. The Green Ranger is lethal, fast and immensely destructive. She has developed the ability to create an energy orb of great destructive power. Her weapon, a single long handled dagger, can both create lightning and control her fighting machine remotely. She is unpredictable, violent and unimaginably powerful. We have to separate her from the others and over extend her powers. Weakening her to the point where she is vulnerable.'

But he wasn't finished yet. 'All four Rangers can summon immense fighting machines. Removing our advantage to become giant sized. These machines are, like the Rangers themselves, adaptive and should be treated the same way. Their titan is their ultimate weapon. Combined from all four of their fighting machines it has levelled a Dark Castle before today.'

'And will not do again.' The Warlord growled. 'I assume your plan will deal with it?'

'Oh yes Warlord.' A'Zores let himself grin. 'That is it exactly.'

* * *

It was her eyes, Marcus was sure of it. The way they sparkled when she laughed, the way they caught the light. That wicked little gleam when she told a joke. Dawn was beautiful, every part of her, but her eyes. He'd have done anything for her, just to keep that sparkle in them.

Then there were other times, times when he saw just how hurt. How lonely she felt, even with her friends and teammates. She wasn't going to tell him, Marcus knew there were some things you didn't want to admit to, least of all to yourself. He wasn't going to do that to her.

'Looking at something?' she asked. That phantom smile on her lips and dangerous gleam all too real.

'Just thinking. You know we've only been on one date so far.'

It was lunch and they were in college's cafeteria. 'I thought we were counting those nights we spent watching Python?' she said with a shrug

'Well it's still about time we did something else.' Marcus pointed out. 'Dawn, I saw the news this morning. I'm worried.'

She tensed up, she didn't want to but Marcus saw it never the less he did. 'Me too.' she admitted and he got the feeling she hadn't to the others.

That just made this all the more important. 'I'm thinking picnic. Tomorrow afternoon, a late lunch or something.'

She sighed, changing gears on him. 'You, me. A park with people happily playing. I can't.' Dawn started to shuffle her knife and fork on her tray. 'I just can't.'

Marcus grabbed her wrist and held on tightly. 'I wasn't thinking that. That's not you and I'm not going pretend it is.' Her glorious eyes welled up with tears. 'I was thinking further. The mountains, near where Sari hangs out.'

'You really think we'll have the time?' She almost choked. 'Tomorrow… you saw the news, tomorrow we might be in a whole world of hurt.'

Marcus knew what to do about that. It wasn't going to be tomorrow, it would have to be tonight. Surprise her on her doorstep, as it were, try something romantic. She needed it.

Shaking her head she sat back down. 'Oh goddess, what's wrong with me?' she whispered. 'I'm so… so on edge. Here we are having lunch and all I can think about is how I can mess this whole thing up.'

'It's okay.' He said soothingly to her. 'I can see that this is hard, I can't imagine with everything else you've got going on. I'm not important, I know that much. The point is, Dawn I'm here for you and I know.'

'You shouldn't be. Shouldn't have to be.'

'Yes, yes I should.' He told her, still holding her hand. 'This is exactly what I should do.'

'Thanks.' She smiled tightly at him, just in time for her watch to bleep.

* * *

Cassie beamed into the Command Centre just ahead of Dawn and Faith. 'What is it?'

'Guess.' Sari said, pointing at the Viewing Globe. There was what looked like a giant black cloud, shaped sort of like a person, stomping it's way into Amethyst City.

'What is that, some sort of storm demon?' she asked.

Faith shook her head. 'That black stuff looks like the same clouds that came out of those supped up Warriors. I'm guessing it's daddy.'

'You really think its him, don't you.' Sari half whispered.

'No one else it can be.' Dawn growled.

'Ay ay ay! Sensors show it's evil energy is through the roof.' Alpha announced.

Cassie tried not to show just how tired she was. She had only been half joking about a week long break. Throwing the Warriors round had been anything but relaxing, it pretty much all she could do to walk. 'I don't know how much help I can be.'

'Cassie.' Dawn put a hand on her shoulder. 'If you're that bad don't try.'

'You'll need me. Besides, I don't need my powers to fly a Zord.'

'How about you?' Sari suddenly asked the Green Ranger.

'Me? What about me?' she blinked.

Sari looked uncomfortable. 'Well I was just thinking, with you're powers not coming from the Morphing Grid…'

Dawn rolled her eyes. 'Gees, look no they don't. But that doesn't mean they'll just give up on me. If anything they're getting stronger the more I use them.' but Cassie wasn't that reassured.

She knew that Dr Oliver had lost his powers as Green Ranger once before and no one had figured out just how Dawn had recharged it. Not even Dr Oliver. It hadn't even occurred to her that Dawn's powers had a limit. That they might run out one day. She could tell it was something the others hadn't thought of either.

'Look, is this really the time. Giant ultimate evil is about to turn half the city into paste. We can discuss how that's never going to happen later.' Dawn sounded ticked. She knew something, but before Cassie could think about it she already had her morpher out. 'DragonZord!'

Faith gave her a quick look, before following with; 'Mastodon!'

Cassie knew what to do. 'Triceratops!'

'Sabretooth Tiger!'

The four of them landed on a rooftop, in front of the approaching darkness. In the distance the City's alarm blared and some people in the street ran, screaming. There was something in the blackness, something big, dangerous. You could make out vague shapes in the cloud. Teeth, claws and horns. Ever shifting under that cloud.

This close to the giant Cassie felt her blood run cold. When she'd faced others that big she'd been scared, but not like this. This thing was immense, dark and chilling. Something told her this was worse than anything they'd faced before.

Faith put a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly before turning. We need Dino-zord power, now!'

End Chapter Two

Authors note.

I originally wanted the Zord battle this chapter, with the next being a bit bigger. Still there wasn't room, and with what I've got coming rushing isn't the answer


	42. Chapter 42

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars

War, Part I:- First Blows

Chapter Three

The four Zords came charging over the horizon before the echo's of Dawn's last note vanished. Nodding to the others she easily jumped three miles, landing on the DragonZords head.

'You must be the Green one!' The shapeless thing said. It's voice sounded like leather wings beating on glass. Rasping, crackling and inhuman.

Ignoring the shiver running up her spine Dawn played a sharp note from her Flute. 'You know I never noticed that before, I am wearing green!' She shouted back. 'Who are you then?'

Somewhere in that shifting mass of darkness she just about made out a head, thrown back in laughter. 'I am The Warlord. It has been millennia since I've had to face a mortal in battle.' Something that might have been called an arm reached out. The dark cloud ebbed and flowed around it.

Dawn braced herself but it didn't lash out. Instead it flowed around the hand and then up, spinning tighter and tighter, until it solidified into a sword of crystal black onyx.

'Dawn!' Faith called on the wrist communicator, 'We're going to need the DragonZord in battle mode!' Faith was right, but she couldn't risk combining with the others. Not yet.

Bringing the Flute to her lips the Green Ranger played her attack tune, the DragonZord's chest plate flashed and the finger missiles fired. The Warlord wasn't ready for the hail of explosions. They didn't do much more than shock him, but it bought enough time. 'Let's put them together!' Dawn cried out, jumping inside.

All too slowly the four Zords came together, Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger making the lower legs and the Mastodon splitting and becoming the arms. All while the DragonZord's tail and chest combined to become the drill, the back half of the silver and gold plate unfolding and becoming the drill's shaft.

Inside Dawn's control cabin her chair dropped, deeper into the head, and into a not the control room. She was near the back, on her own. First Faith in the front, then Cassie and Sari on either side came up from the floor in their own seats.

'DragonZord, Battle Mode!' the four Rangers announced at the same time as everything came to life around them, but there wasn't time for showing off.

The Warlord had already recovered from Dawn's distraction and was swinging his sword at them. Faith reacted first, using the golden shield in the canter of the drill to block it. Dawn braced herself

The blow sent a shower of sparks over the city below, staggering the mighty Zord. Half a dozen warning lights and alarms flickered on Dawn's controls. Automatically she rerouted damaged systems, bypassed others and flicked the auto repair to focus on what she couldn't work around.

'That was a bad one.' Faith shouted.

'You don't say!' Dawn shouted back, before giving orders. 'Sari, divert power to the legs. Cassie, re-enforce the stabilisers on the left side. Faith, cheap shot!'

The left foot was Sari's Sabretooth Tiger Zord. When like this it's teeth were turned up, pointing into the sky. Faith knew this as well as her and Dawn knew she got the meaning. Leave the big bad with some scar's to remember them by.

The Zord, using the staff drill to keep balance, lashed out. Catching the demon hidden in darkness. Dawn let out an explosive breath, she wasn't even sure there was anything they could hit.

But if they could hit it, they could hurt it.

The Warlord staggered backward, dropping it's sword that shattered back into smoke. the cloud of darkness billowing and thinning out to the point where Dawn could make out it's outline, with the help of her helmet's light enhancing trick. A face full of horns, short ugly things that seemed to be coming out at random angles. Rake thin, with more spikes and bone spurs sticking out from his narrow shoulders and elbows.

'Ugh.' Cassie grimaced. They could see it too. 'What big teeth you have.'

Faith snarked. 'Bet he wouldn't have to look very far for a can opener.'

The Warlord roared, the darkness strengthening around him. All too quickly he lunged, Dawn got a brief glimpse of his fist, a knobbly, bumpy thing with far too many fingers, before it smashed against the Zord's face.

Inside the control cabin consoles and panels exploded, like a bad episode of Star Trek. Faith struggled with the controls, trying to keep their Zords upright and fighting.

'We can't take many of those!' Sari shouted.

Dawn watched her reading dance. 'What happened?'

'Every time he hits us it disrupts our power systems!' Sari almost screeched as he hit again.

'Stabilisers going offline.' Faith told them.

'Hit back!' Dawn ordered.

'Without stabilisers?'

'Drunken Master.' She shouted, remembering a time when Xander babysat her watching one of his favourite karate films.

The Warlord hit them again, the stabilisers went down completely. 'He's not Jackie Chan!' Sari objected.

Faith pulled at the controls, swinging around wildly she brought the Zord's massive fist around. Smashing against the Warlord's head. 'Who cares? Its our only choice.' Through her raw strength Faith somehow got the Zord to stumble and swing again. This time the shadowy darkness got in the way, she only scored a glancing blow.

Tripping up the Zord slammed into the ground face first, almost throwing the four of them out of their seats. Dawn looked down at her readings. Sari had been right, power lines were disrupted and systems all over the place were haywire. They needed to be on their feet, fighting. Not face down in the dirt. For a moment she thought about separating, but they were too badly damaged. 'Diverting auto-repair to the stabilisers!'

'Weapons?' Faith asked

'We need the staff.' Cassie told them. 'Internals are all offline.'

'Controls are sluggish!' Faith announced as the Zord struggled to rise.

Sari shook her head. 'Everything's damaged. I don't know what to do.'

'Nothing we can do but fight.' Dawn growled. 'Stabilisers coming back online.' An idea quickly came to her. 'Alpha, Dr Oliver! If either of you have some brilliant back up plan now's the time.'

'There's something, but he's still too far away.' Dr Oliver said as their Zord stood up. 'You're on your own.'

'Typical.' Faith muttered. Turning the Zord to face the Warlord Dawn realised why he hadn't hit them while they were down. He had another jet black weapon, this one a quarter-staff.

He swung low catching the DragonZord in battle mode just under the left arm. The Yellow Ranger was thrown backward, her helmet blackened. 'Sari!' Cassie cried out.

'Block high right.' Dawn said, but Faith knew that was coming already. Either the controls were still damaged or the Warlord was too fast. The blow came down on their right shoulder.

One second Dawn was sitting in her chair, looking for some way to keep going, the next she was falling out of the Zord. Just behind the others.

Landing was not one of her most awesome moments, she knew enough to roll with it but landing on her shoulder hurt like hell. The others all did the same. Coming to their feet the four Rangers watched helplessly as the Warlord drove his staff into the gold chest of the combined Zord. The dark cloud flaring as a massive explosion drove the kneeling war-machine backwards. Smashing it into pieces.

'DragonZord!' Dawn screamed as her Flute lurched in its sheath. He was hurt, badly. The other three Zords were blasted clean off of him but she felt how badly they had all been hit.

From what she could see the DragonZord started to fade and vanish. Parts of it phasing out. It was a security feature, if the Zords were ever that badly damaged they teleported back to the hanger.

The Warlord's personal darkness flickered and strengthened, until they couldn't see him. Even with their light enhancing helmets.

'This, this really is bad.' Cassie said. She was right, they were in a lot of trouble. Without the Zords they had no real defence against the giant demon.

'You got that right.' Faith agreed.

'Well, to be honest, not really.' A familiar, urban and cultured voice announced. The Rangers spun, it was A'Zores in that stupid trench coat of his. 'We've only started!'

He laughed and Dawn was uncomfortably reminded that this monster was another version of her boyfriend. He lashed out with his gauntlet, throwing a portal that broke into four separate parts.

Each part glowed for a terrible moment and then sank down into the ground. Four shadows rose up. Each one unique and terrible.

The first was a terrible greenish blue, with glowing red eyes. They had wolf like yellow eyes and long fangs that reminded Dawn of Sari's Zord. It also wore a rusty chain-mail tunic and not much else. He also carried what looked like a sharp lump of metal, bolted to a log like handle. If she was being kind she would call it an axe, but that was a stretch.

The next one was a deep, scarlet red with two curved ram horns coming up and around her ears. She wore a miss-matched metal bikini made of copper, silver and tin. Hammered into a rough shape that looked uncomfortable. She didn't have a weapon, so much as more metal stuck into the ends of her fingers.

The third had more teeth than face, a drooling monstrosity that actually cut up their own face as they spoke. Their skin was that sickly green that zombies were supposed to have, what skin you could see. They wore a patchwork of leather and furs that seemed to be rotting off their shoulders.

The final demon was more lizard like than human. A blunt almost squashed down face like a snakes. It was hard to tell where the head ended and the neck began. There weren't any horns or teeth visible but there was a whole lot of feathers, rippling like a wave as it turned this way and that. It was more or less naked, but for those feathers that covered up quite a bit. You couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, and Dawn wasn't that interested either. This one was carrying a staff, it looked thin but had sharp, barbed ends.

'I like to think of them as my own, Dark Rangers.' A'Zores chuckled. 'Four expertly trained demons.'

There was bad, disaster an apocalypse. Dawn was fairly sure this was the third. They were outnumbered, A'Zores had wiped the floor with them all single handed and there was still the Warlord, still a giant, looming over them.

They were surrounded and Zord-less. Things couldn't get much worse. Then they did. The Warlord's clouds of darkness flowed out from around him and seemed to flash. 'Warriors Arise!' he rasped. Two dozen more of his super-strong warriors landed around them.

'For crying out loud!' Cassie said, disbelievingly.

'We are so, very, very dead.' Sari muttered.

'No regrets?' Faith asked. She'd been in this sort of battle before. Long odds, nasty pointy things in their direction.

So had Dawn. 'I can think of a couple.' she muttered, she'd never get the chance to finish college and more importantly Marcus. There were defiantly things she regretted not getting around to with him.

'Me too.' Faith agreed, pulling out her Power Axe. 'I'm going to do something about them later though.'

Dawn nodded. 'Good idea.' she pulled out her flute

'Are you serious?' Cassie asked. 'We're dead!'

'Not yet.' The Green Ranger shook her head. There was one chance, she had to hit the Warlord first and hard. Besides she owed him for what he did to the DragonZord. 'I'll show you.'

Bringing the Flute to her helmet's lips Dawn took a deep breath and blasted out the Dragon theme. She poured everything she had into it.

Cassie had been around solders for long enough to know when something was helpless. Now was it and she'd never been so afraid.

They were going to die. She'd been fighting as a Ranger for months and come close before, but not like this. Before she'd had hope, there was a chance she could kick ass and win. Not here and not now.

Then Faith and Dawn started bantering. Talking about regrets and how they were going to do something about them. It was almost surreal, she shared a look with Sari. Either their friends really were insane or they had a plan.

When Cassie confronted her best friend Dawn showed her what sort of plan they had. She shouldn't have been surprised it was strike hard. When backed into a corner Dawn was always going to come out swinging.

The Green Ranger played her tune, loud and proud, before thrusting her Flute at the immense Warlord. Bright emerald green lightning burst from the tip and struck the darkness.

The Warlord shuddered for a moment and then began to push back. It was a wrestling match, pure and simple, Dawn's Green Ranger power against his darkness. As impossible as seemed she was holding her own.

'Destroy her!' he rasped at his minions, sounding concerned.

'Go!' Faith barked, leaping at the nearest Warrior.

Cassie was moving before thinking, her Lance in hand. Going after the nearest of the four so called "Dark Rangers". The big blue one. He got his ugly lump of metal in the way surprisingly fast.

This wasn't good at all.

She stole a glance at Sari. Daggers in hand she was taking on anther gang of Warriors. That still left A'Zores, three more Dark Rangers and whatever Warriors got through Faith and Cassie.

What was strange was that they weren't attacking. A'Zores and his friends were just sitting back, waiting. What for Cassie didn't have a clue.

Backing off the Blue Ranger watched her opponent do the same. A strange smile on his face. They were up to something, and they were more interested in what Dawn was doing.

She was still pushing against the Warlord, her Green lightning against his black clouds. Dawn fell to one knee, weakening and Cassie remembered Sari's warning. They still didn't' know where Dawn's powers came from, or if they had a limit. If there was, just how much was she using up?

Cassie darted to her roommates side, 'Dawn, stop!' With her own powers she could sense Dawn's energy flow. It was like trying to feel the flow of an ocean, it was far to much for a human body to handle.

But she wasn't listening, Dawn struggled to stand, pushing against the Warlord. As she did so the Green Ranger began to glow. 'Dawn, you've got to stop.' Cassie tried again. Glowing brighter Dawn lurched forward. Amazingly the Warlord began to stumble backwards.

The green glow covering the Ranger pulsed brighter, before launching out from the tip of her Flute. It followed the Dancing lightning like an emerald rocket, burning a trail across Cassie's visor. As it struck the Warlord it blasted his private darkness clean off of him. Sending the spindly, spiky demon flying backwards and even shrinking down to human size.

'You did it!' Cassie shouted, 'Alright.' but something was wrong. Dawn staggered to her feet before the Blue Ranger realised what it was. Her costume had lost all it's colour. It was a dull grey, as if everything, even the green in her suit, had been thrown into that blow. Her Flute slipped out from between Dawn's fingers.

With a sigh she collapsed her suit flickering and vanishing. There was a sudden lull in the battle. No one moved, as if everyone was shocked by what had just happened.

For a second Cassie could only stare, her best friend was out cold and helpless. In an instant Faith and Sari were there too. It was only blind luck that she fell with her hair covering her face. 'What the hell just happened?' Faith asked

Cassie checked her pulse, 'I don't know, she's alive. Only just.'

'Now, attack!' A'Zores shouted savagely as if to remind them that they were in a fight for their lives.

End War, Part I:- First Blows


	43. Chapter 43

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
War, Part II:- Casualties  
Chapter One

'Buffy, you're not listening.' Faith growled down the phone, trying not to lose her temper. She was in the Command Centre, pacing back and forth, trying to talk her fellow Slayer out of doing something really stupid, even for her. 'That thing flattened a good portion of the City and smashed a giant robot into pieces. What good are maybe fifty Slayers going to be against that?'

Sure there were more Slayers out there, but most of them weren't even close to being trained enough to deal with the sort of thing the Rangers were fighting. The seemingly endless supply of Demonic Warriors, A'Zores, Tretrax and now The Warlord, his own super Warriors and this new band of so called Dark Rangers. Faith knew better than anyone else, this was too big for Slayers.

But she couldn't convince Dawn's sister of that. 'A lot more good than few spandex wearing clowns. I saw the news, Faith. They lost. What happens next time? Those, whatever they are, win? We, I need to do something.'

'I'd call it a draw.' Faith muttered.

'A draw? Were we watching the same fight? The green one died…'

'She's not dead. Taking down that big black cloud just knocked her out, is all. And by the way, that's what got the bad guys to run.' Faith pointed out. It had been almost surreal, A'Zores gave the order to attack, just before the bone thin Warlord stumbled out of the wreckage from where he fell. Shouting for them to retreat.

It was one of the luckiest breaks she'd ever had. Taking it for all it was worth Faith grabbed Dawn and beamed out of there, Cassie and Sari took the hint. As soon as they got back the three of them pulled off their helmets and threw them to one side.

Looking back at the controls in the centre of the room Faith saw the hammock, off to one side, and flinched. Oliver and Alpha were hovering over Dawn. She hadn't moved, she'd hardly breathed, since beaming in.

'That was a bit defensive.' Buffy said carefully.

'I'm just a little shaken. I didn't need the news to see what happened.' Faith didn't have to fake the tone in her voice. 'Those guy's have done a lot, I'd even bet that they saved my, and Dawn's, butt more than once.'

'I get it, speaking of; where is Dawn. I tried calling her first, but there wasn't an answer.'

Faith bit her bottom lip. 'Can't think where she'd be.' She might have been good as a Ranger, but she really sucked as an actor.

Even Buffy could tell she was lying. 'Where. Is. She.' The blonde said very slowly.

For a fraction of a second Faith wanted to tell her. Tell Buffy that Dawn was not ten feet away, as good as dead. That she'd given everything, everything to fight for something so much bigger than her. That the brat in pig-tails, who had "professional kidnap victim" on her resumé since puberty, had been willing to die to save the world and almost had.

But all this time she'd been right. Buffy would just blunder in like a bull in a china shop, making a bad situation worse. 'She's, she probably busy… with work. College. College work.'

'College work, yeah right. Who is he?'

Faith blinked, then remembered that Buffy couldn't see her. 'Who's who?'

'I bought it before, but Dawn's hiding something and knowing her it's because she doesn't want me in the way. That means she's got a boyfriend and doesn't want me scaring him away. That's why I wanted you down there.'

'I'm not babysitting her!' Faith protested. 'Alright, his name's Marcus; about her age, kind of cute, in a geeky kind of way.'

'Geeky?' Buffy asked

'Yep, they met in Dee's history class. His idea for a first date was watching some old british comedy.'

'Typical.' Buffy said after a moment. 'Have her call me.'

'Will do.' Faith said as she hung up. Looking around the Black Ranger got a better sense of the Control Centre.

Sari was hovering over the controls, muttering about something or other. She was supposed to be checking on the Zords. They'd taken one hell of a hit and from the sound of things she wasn't having much luck.

On the other side of the room Cassie was pacing back and forth, on her own phone, to her adopted Uncle. It didn't sound like she was having anymore luck than Faith had with Buffy. 'I don't care what he wants.' she growled. 'Tell the President we'll deal with it.' She stopped for a moment. 'I don't care who want's to know. Dawn's going to be alright, leave it to us.'

'I'm telling you, we're fine!' She exploded after a moment. 'You want to get our way, fine. That Warlord will steamroller all over you and who ever you send. If he doesn't we will. Don't get in our way!' With that she hurled her phone, probably with her powers, across the room. 'of all the…'

'Whoa, calm down!' Faith told her teammate. 'I'm just as pissed off as you.'

'Why the hell did she have to do that?' Cassie asked helplessly. 'I mean we were just talking about how her powers could be limited, then this.'

'What else did you expect from her?' Faith shrugged. 'I know her sister all to well and this is exactly the sort of crazy, insane thing she'd do. The only difference is while Buffy did it for her friends and family Dawn does it for the world.'

'What do you mean?'

'Something the others told me. One time Dawn was going to be sacrificed by his hell god thing…'

'She told me about this. Didn't get the full story though.'

Faith shook her head. 'Me neither. What I did get was that Bee killed herself rather than let Dawn make the choice.'

'I don't understand.'

'Buffy did it to save Dawn.' Faith said. 'Hey, I'm not saying it was the wrong option, I'd have done the same. Thing is a Slayer saves the world, not just their little corner of it. She messed up, leaving Dawn and the old gang to deal with the Hellmouth. Alone.'

'That's why she's always ready to sacrifice herself, following in her sisters footsteps.' Sari asked, coming up to them.

'No.' Oliver corrected doing the same. 'It's not that, she's not making the same mistake. She's willing to sacrifice herself for the three of you.' He stepped away from the cot and towards them. 'From what I know about Slayers they aren't part of a team, you are. If one of you falls there are others. She's willing to die, not just to save you, but so that you can save everyone else.'

Faith nodded. 'That's what I'm getting at. Still stupid, but stupid for her own reasons. How's she doing?'

Oliver shook his head. 'Bad. We still don't know where the power for Dawn's coin was coming from, but its obvious now that it has some link to her physically. Throwing that much power at the Warlord almost killed her. How's the Zords.'

Sari shook her head. 'The others are fine, a bit battered, but auto-repair is getting the job done.'

'The DragonZord?' He asked.

'Whatever that blackness was it played havoc with their energy grids. It was bad, really bad and he took the most of it.' She took a breath. 'Primary energiser's completely fused and burnt out. The whole energy matrix is shattered.'

Oliver looked faintly ill. 'He's gone.'

Faith shared a look with Cassie. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Without an energy matrix the DragonZord can't fight.' Sari told them.

'I don't understand, if some part is broken can't we just replace it?'

Oliver shook his head. 'The primary energiser? It's irreplaceable, each one is tailor built to work with a single Zord. If Zordon were still here it would be almost impossible to rebuild one. As it is we've no chance at all. Hell when Zordon built the Thunder Zords even he needed the original energisers.'

'Worst still, they can't combine either.' Sari told them. 'You see when they do they all use the same the Energy matrix. The DragonZord's. Without the energiser it's hopeless.'

So we've lost the DragonZord completely?' Cassie asked.

Oliver nodded sadly, before looking at Dawn thoughtfully. 'It's strange, I'd almost say the same thing happened to her. It's like all her power was drained.'

'We were only just talking about that.' Sari pointed out.

He shook his head. 'I've been so busy researching the Key I haven't had the time to… Who am I kidding we still don't have the first clue as to where Dawn's power came, comes from.'

Even Faith noticed that. 'You think it's gone for good? No more Green Ranger?'

'Yes Faith, I'm afraid I do.'

* * *

A'Zores tried to keep the impatience and scorn from his face. 'Are you injured Warlord?'

The skeletally tin figure sat on the throne chair, perched on more than a dozen bone spikes that jutted out of his back at every possible angle. 'No.' he said eventually.

'Then why did we flee?' One of his Dark Rangers said insultingly. It was the one with blue skin that had already spared with the Blue Ranger. 'We had them.'

The Warlord brought his hand down, the spikes on his arm shattering against the stone. 'We had nothing. That green one was too powerful.'

'… but she fell.' the same Dark Ranger said simply. 'We could have won.'

'Never. If one Ranger had that much power, so could others.'

A'Zores shook his head. 'No. She was their most powerful. Without her they are weak, helpless.'

'Was it not you that warned me not to underestimate them?' The Warlord pointed a crooked finger at him. It was hard to tell what part of the hand was digit and what was bone spike. 'I won't make the same mistakes you and your predecessor made.'

A'Zores nodded, but there was something, almost unnerving, about the way he said it. It was altogether too smooth a reason. 'Then what would you suggest, My Warlord.'

The spindly creature frowned, it looked somewhat like a pile of nails folding in on itself, before reaching out. Tiny tendrils of darkness leaked out of his spikes, like tiny chimneys. Thin and wispy they tried to flow together but just evaporated. 'I still don't have the strength. If that green menace returns…' He trailed off. 'A'Zores, these humans protect their kin. Take your Dark Rangers and draw them out. Let us see just how weak they truly are.'

The General nodded and turned, it wasn't hard to miss the scorn on the blue skinned fighter that flanked him. A'Zores had to agree, the time was rapidly approaching for him to make his move and from the looks of things he wouldn't need that much to convince the others.

* * *

Marcus was sat outside Dawn's door, his back to it, waiting. He'd seen the news, who hadn't. A good number of people were leaving town and classes had been canceled for the day.

He didn't care. The moment the news showed Dawn fall his world almost collapsed with her. You couldn't tell it was her, unless like him you already knew. The best view anyone had got was of her hand, un-morphed and lifeless.

There was no way to call her or the others so all he cold do was wait. Wait and try not to think of the worst possible outcome. She had to be alive, he couldn't accept anything else, but every time he blinked that same image of her hand lying with it's palm facing up came to him.

It was all he could do not to fly off into a rage.

Dashing the fresh tears from his eyes he looked up, hoping nobody saw him. If some one did and put two and two together… Swallowing hard he knew he couldn't let that happen. Dawn was alright and he had to keep her secret.

Then someone came down the hall, at first he didn't recognise her, but the blue top finally clicked. 'Cassie.' he whispered, scrambling to his feet. 'Cassie!'

She stopped, looking up and seeing him for the first time. 'Marcus, what are you… you saw.'

Marcus looked back and forth but there was no one else. 'Everyone saw, What happened?'

'Lets… lets get inside.' She told him carefully. Inside the dorm room she shared with Dawn Marcus got a better look at her. She was scared, deeply scared of something.

'Please, don't say it.' He herd the words come out but wasn't sure he'd said them.

'She's… Alive.' Cassie told him and his heart soared. 'But she's unconscious. It's like she threw everything, I mean everything, into that walking darkness.'

'What do mean everything?'

'It's hard to explain.' she winced. 'and we don't really know where her power comes from and now it's gone.'

'Gone… Gone as in?'

'Tommy, Doctor Oliver, doesn't think she'll be able to morph again.' She told him shaking her head.

Marcus hid a smile, morph or no morph that wouldn't stop Dawn, but she had to know that. This was more. 'What's wrong?'

'Dawn might never recover, she could still die and all I can think about is how I'm doing to to die without her there.'

'That's ridiculous.' He told her.

'But she's always there, you know. With a crazy plan, or one in a million long shot that should never work but it does. She's saved my ass, every time she's kept me alive. If she's not there...'

Marcus shook his head. 'Sit down.' he told her sternly. 'This is Dawn we're talking about. She'll be there if you need her, I can't think of anything that would stop her.'

'What about you?' Cassie asked. 'If she tries to fight without her powers they'll kill her. Could you live knowing what she'd do?'

'I don't know what I'd do, but I wouldn't stop her. I wouldn't be able to for one, no one would.'

Cassie smiled ruefully. They both knew it was the truth, then her watched bleeped.

'Cassie here, what's going on?'

'It's A'Zores and his dance partners. Those four he called Dark Rangers.' It was Faith, the Black Ranger.

'Go.' Marcus nodded and in a flash of Blue Cassie flew out of the room.

End Chapter One


	44. Chapter 44

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
War, Part II:- Casualties  
Chapter Two

Faith crept along the alleyway as Cassie and Sari joined her. 'Good to see you.' She nodded to them. Like her they were already morphed and ready for action.

'What are they up to?' Cassie asked in a whisper.

'Making a big show, just like last time.'

'No Warlord.' Sari pointed out.

'Yeah, but those those four bruisers and their boss are going to be a real pain anyway.' Faith was anything but happy with what she had to do next. Take charge. 'Right then, with Dawn out of commission it's going to be up to me.' The other two nodded. 'I'll throw the Bow and Cannon together. Give them a wake up call while you come around the other side.'

'You sure that's going to work?' Cassie asked. 'Splitting up I mean?'

'Come on out Rangers! We're waiting!' The blue demon with an ugly lump of metal for an axe bellowed at the buildings around him. The others laughed while A'Zores looked shifty.

Faith pressed herself into the wall, ducking from sight. 'They already outnumber us.' Sari pointed out.

'So?'

'What if we put our weapons together with your bow?' Cassie suggested. 'We could hit them with everything we got.'

'Then what? There are five of those guys, a shot like that might take out one.' Faith hissed. 'You going to ask them to stand still?'

'Why not call in the Zords?' Sari suggested. 'They were doing alright with the self repair when I left…'

Faith shook her hard so violently she almost ripped her own helmet off. 'And if A'Zores makes them grow what do we hit back with? We need to hit them hard, fast every way we can. The way Dee would.'

'Dawn didn't know what she was going to do from one moment to the next.' Sari ground out from between her teeth. 'She got lucky. Like Prime says you can't rely on luck.'

'What about skill?'

Cassie chuckled. 'What skill. I can float a few pencils and maybe heal a paper cut. Sari can talk to calculators. You're the Slayer.'

'I spent nine months in a coma and better part of three years in prison.' Faith reminded them. 'Being a Slayer doesn't mean I'm not human. Anyway I'm no good at this whole leading thing. Last time it kinda blew up in my face.'

'All the more reason we should just…'

'No, that's 'cause I tried it my way. Dawn's ways work; even if they are just hit them with a ton of bricks and when they ain't looking.'

'Sounds like a good plan.' Came a fourth voice. The three Rangers spun, A'Zores stood there. leaning lazily on his stick. Faith half expected a corny line about it being too late now, but that punchable smirk on his face was enough.

Faith exploded into action summoning her Axe half way through her swing. The trench coat wearing General jumped back, easily dodging as Faith's Axe continued and smashed into the side of the building. Practically demolishing it.

* * *

Cassie found herself backing away. Five of them. There were five of them out there and the knew where she was. Sharing a look with Sari the Blue Ranger knew her half robot teammate felt the same.

As scared as they both were Cassie knew that she couldn't just abandon Faith. Pulling out her Lance she charged, using it like a pole volt she planted it in the black top and flung herself over her Black clad teammate and A'Zores. Feet first into the red skinned demon woman, taking her by surprise.

For a brief, irrational, moment she saw a way out. Across the road, between two parked cars. She could dash between them, no way they could follow her if she beamed away. Far away.

She could be in Colorado Springs in the blink of an eye. Uncle Jack and the gang could keep her safe. Swinging her Lance around she caught another one of the demons, lashing out with a smart side kick she caught the red one in the head before the big blue guy grabbed her by the neck.

With a single hand he threw her against the wall Faith was part way through destroying. He held on, lifting Cassie a good few feet off the ground. The Lance slipped from her grip as a grey fuzz crept in from the sides.

Home, Colorado. The white topped hills and the trees. They were supposed to be just like Canada. She would be safe there.

Clawing at the vice like arm at her neck Cassie kicked out with her feet at his knees. He winced, but the grip didn't falter.

Fuzzily she reeled her hand back as far as it would go. Punch him in that smug bumpy blue face. There was a yellow blur behind him and the grip was gone. She fell to the ground, on her hands and knees but she could breath again.

It was Sari, saving her backside. Choking out every breath Cassie clutched her Lance, more on instinct than anything else. She had an excuse now. She didn't have to feel guilty about leaving them, there was no way she could fight off these guys now. Looking up she saw Sari battling with the bumpy blue one, Faith was fighting off A'Zores and the red skinned woman was shaking her head.

That left the lizard like one and the demon with a lot of teeth. Lizard was heading towards Faith and A'Zores, but Teeth was aiming for Sari. Somehow they either missed her, or thought she was already dead. Even better, she could lie there. Let everyone think she was dead, it could all be over. Picking up her Lance Cassie focused and thrust, pushing all her power behind it. It flew out like a missile, even though it was only two feet at best. Exploding against Teeth's back her power weapon picked up the demon and carried it.

Now she was unarmed, dizzy, couldn't breath right and she'd already got rid of one of them. No one would blame her. She could live, hide out in Jack's cabin the rest of her life. He wouldn't mind, heck he might just take one look at her and lock her away up there.

Bumpy blue guy back handed Sari with his lump of metal, leaving an explosion and sending the Yellow Ranger head over heels. He turned to look at her and nodded, hefting his weapon. He wanted to fight her. Cassie's blood ran cold and the pain in her throat flared.

Clawing back to her feet she pulled out her Blade Blaster. 'I want to go home.' she croaked out as he charged at her.

* * *

Sari was pretty sure the blow had knocked her out, and it was the landing that woke her up. If she had anything like a heads up display she'd probably have to turn it off.

Cassie was back on her feet and fighting like she was possessed. It was something to see. She wasn't as good as Dawn, or Faith, but she was holding her own against the monster.

Sari was getting more and more surprised at the sort of power she and the others had these days. The guys, back in her home, would have been overrun by now. They'd have left, they were already talking about it when she had jumped into this world and they weren't dealing with this sort of thing.

Warriors and other grunts were swarming them under. If they came against these Dark Rangers they wouldn't last long at all. They were just too big.

Then the red skinned woman was there, her metal claws catching some light from somewhere. Sari pushed herself up. It was so much more comfortable just lying there, as if she had a choice. Throwing herself, shoulder first, into the demoness.

It wasn't a fight, more a wrestling match. She had claws while all Sari had was one of her Daggers. Neither of them could get the leverage they needed. Little cuts and scratches didn't do anything. Sari's costume protected her and the Demoness's skin was rock hard. Her armour was just for modesty. What little she had.

They should have gone with Faith's plan. The Zords weren't ready and they would still have had the element of surprise. Without Dawn they would need every inch. Their arguing and bickering had just wasted that. That was why they needed their leader. She might have been insane, doing things Sari would never think about even trying, but they worked. They kept the bad guys off balance, played to their strengths and got it done. She had to think like that, they all did, if they were going to survive this.

It was a desperate move, straight from Dawn at her craziest, but they were still out numbered and the others needed her help. Sari head butted the demoness, hard enough to put cracks in her helmet.

Punching her opponent a couple of times in the head Sari won herself a breather. Pushing the dazed demoness away she looked around. Right into the foot of another demon, the one with too many teeth.

* * *

Faith was not enjoying this. A'Zores was a handful on his own, throw scale nose into the mix she was in for a massive beating. She'd left her Axe embedded in the ground and was using her Power Bow like a staff.

It was nowhere near strong enough, but did the job. Usually. Thing was A'Zores was fast and damn good with his rapier. It was all she could do keep him from running her through like a stuck pig. Then lizard guy whipped his out tongue at her, Gene Simmons had nothing on this guy.

The thin ribbon of red wrapped around her leg and with a flick of his head Lizard guy sent her flying up into the air and onto a rooftop. Falling through two floors Faith swore. 'That was the grossest thing possible.' she muttered to herself. She was trapped by a wooden beam and about three offices worth of crap. Then the lizard leapt through a near by window.

Getting her shoulders set Faith threw the fallen beam off of her and at the demon.

Far too fast the tongue flicked out, slicing the beam in half. Grabbing a table leg Faith desperately threw it at him, only to have him leap up and stick to the ceiling. 'Oh perfect!' she growled, only to have the disgusting tongue wrap itself around her waist.

This time he didn't let go as he threw her around. Smashing into cubical walls and tearing up the floor Faith felt like a rag doll being shaken by a kid on a sugar binge. All too quickly it was over and it threw her again. This time through a window and back into the street.

Thanking Zordon for making her costume glass proof she almost forgot about the landing. Bouncing half a dozen feet the Black Ranger was stopped by a parked car that crumpled like tinfoil. Faith groaned, feeling vaguely sick; either from the shaking, the bouncing or even a concussion she wasn't sure.

Blinking the stars from her eyes Faith tried to pick herself up, only to have Sari thrown into her. It was the one who badly needed a dentist. Grinning from ear to ear, which in his case was literal, he stood there, waiting for something.

The sick feeling came back, even stronger than before. She was sure it was a concussion now, a bad one too. Cassie then landed on the car Faith had already written off. She was breathing hard and totally limp. Sari was in good enough shape to try and move, even if her helmet looked like it had taken a head on collision with a train. 'This could have gone better.' Faith admitted, the world around her spinning into darkness.

Tommy watched on the Viewing Globe as the Ranger's struggled. Without Dawn they were at a serious disadvantage. The young woman held them together and despite her insistence he'd seen the making of a great leader in her. The problem was, as he saw it, the others had come to rely on her too much. She might have even see that herself, that was why she kept insisting they were a team. Now they had to prove it.

* * *

When Faith was thrown helplessly out of the building he knew it was too much. 'If only I still had my Zeo Powers!' Tommy growled.

'You think it would help?' Alpha said in a quiet voice, he was probably stunned by the ferocity of the Demons and their attack. Each one of these new foes appeared to be a handful on their own. Together with A'Zores it was a nightmare.

'Couldn't hurt.' He said darkly. 'There's nothing else I can do.' That wasn't exactly true. They still had the Red Power Coin and his side project, but neither were working. The only thing that could, and was now close enough now to make the difference, was simply too big.

'What about me?' A weak voice croaked out. Tommy spun to see Dawn on her feet, if only just.

'What... What's happening?' she asked. She shouldn't have been up, even he knew that, never before had the phrase death warmed up fit so well. The Green Ranger was so pale she was almost translucent, save for two great bags under her eyes. She even looked thin, as if she'd been starved for weeks.

'Ay, ay, ay! Dawn don't!' Alpha tried to keep her back but she'd already seen the Globe.

'I have… help.' she managed to say, leaning on the robot.

'No, no, no.' Tommy shook his head, taking her by the arm. 'You're in no shape…'

This close he could see her eyes were unfocussed, eye lids drooping. 'Distract. I can distract.' Even tying to talk seemed to take all her strength. 'Buy them time to get out of there.' After that she seemed to wilt as her knees gave way. What threw Tommy off was her lack of weight. She couldn't have weighed fifty pounds.

He didn't need to see Alpha's eyes to know what the robot was thinking. It shouldn't be possible, humans couldn't survive that sort of thing. If she was still alive it could only be will power that was keeping her going.

Somehow her legs straightened she pushed herself off from the pair of them and pulled out her morpher. 'Dawn don't.' Alpha warned her.

'You can't.' Tommy told her.

It tore at his heart to see her try and straighten up. Holding the small box in her hands she punched the air. 'DragonZord!' She croaked, there was a flash of green and she screamed.

Tommy jumped in catching her, as the smoking morpher slipped from her grasp and hit the floor. It was like it had backfired, pulling what little energy she had left out of her. For a terrible moment he thought she was dead. Her eyes were open, sightless.

Carefully he took her wrist, desperately trying to find a pulse. He couldn't, find one. 'Alpha…'He asked, fearing the answer.

The robot was there, his makeshift sensor in his hand. 'No, she's alive. I'm no doctor, but I think she's in a coma.'

Tommy looked down at her. The sightless eyes chilling his blood. Looking away he saw her morpher, the Power Coin was blackened, burnt and underneath was what looked like dull copper. He knew now, better than before, the Green Ranger was gone.

* * *

A'Zores was worried. It hadn't been easy, but they had done it. In some ways he was disappointed. The battle, the war, was over and so was the challenge. There would be others and maybe other solutions, but this one was done. The Rangers were defeated.

Well, three of them. There was still one unaccounted for. He was fairly sure she would have appeared by now, but you never knew with these people. They would often pull some surprise out at the last minute just to annoy him, it was possible the Green one might just be waiting in the wings with something big.

If there was ever a time for that particular pain it was now. Otherwise her friends were dead, for the sort of person she was that could never happen. The sort of person his dopplegänger would admire wouldn't let it.

Shrugging internally he wasn't going to let a worry like that get in his way. 'Kill them.' He ordered the Dark Rangers. Three of them obeyed eagerly, but one held back. The blue one that had shown such scorn of the Warlord earlier.

A'Zores looked at him for a long moment. 'Is it necessary?' he asked back, shocking the Converted General and stopping the others in their tracks. 'They are defeated, helpless against us.'

'And?' A'Zores asked, not understanding their reluctance.

'Without the spirt to fight back they are already defeated.' He pointed out. 'We have won.'

A'Zores understood what he was getting at, not that he agreed with it. 'Interesting suggestion, but no. I don't want them broken. I want them dead.'

With some reluctance the blue skinned demon nodded and turned to the three Rangers. Before they could deliver the final blow though A'Zores felt a shudder. Someone familiar just used the growing spell. A shadow fell across them and the General looked up.

It was the Warlord, striding into battle at the last minute. He wanted the glory and the kill. A'Zores snarled, it wouldn't be a plan in this dimension if something didn't go wrong somewhere.

End Chapter Two


	45. Chapter 45

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
War, Part II:- Casualties  
Chapter Three

Sari wasn't sure if she was awake or not. All she really knew was that she didn't want to be and didn't have much choice in the matter. She was lying on Faith's legs, not entirely sure how she got there.

The last thing she was sure about remembering was tooth guy coming at her, his teeth cutting up his own face as he laughed. Getting a better sense of what was around her the Yellow Ranger saw that Cassie was sprayed against the top of a now totally wrecked car. Sari had a vague memory of seeing the Black Ranger thrown, head first, out of a near by building and deep into the pavement. Leaving a long trench of chewed up stone and tar behind that she could quite clearly see.

Truth was the three Rangers weren't in any shape to fight back and that was really bad news. They were surrounded by the Dark Rangers. Any one of them, on their own, were a problem. Together, and without Dawn, Sari didn't think they were a match even at full strength. Trying to pick herself up the Yellow Ranger felt a shadow fell over her, and whatever slim chance they might have had vanished.

It was the Warlord, giant sized again and towering over them. He wasn't covered in that strange darkness anymore, but that wasn't much of a comfort. He still looked like a giant walking pile of rusty black nails. Sari felt like she was going to get tetanus just looking at him.

If she could get tetanus that was.

'Oh boy, did this day just get worse?' Faith said, Sari looked around to see her trying to shake some sense back into her own head.

With some effort Sari eventually stood up, which was more than Cassie could do. Even if her eyes were open they probably weren't seeing anything. Not with the way her head was rolling around, dazed was a good word for it. Faith stood too, with some help from the destroyed car, not taking her eyes off the giant Warlord.

'These three are mine!' he said in that fluttering, snapping voice of his. The four Dark Rangers and A'Zores looked at their leader. They seemed just as surprised as Sari that he was there and more than a little unhappy about it, but they still backed off.

'It certainly hasn't gotten any better.' the Yellow Ranger tried to quip, she wasn't feeling up to it though. There were just too many ways in which this was bad. Out numbered, injured, one Ranger down for who knew how long, another that couldn't remember her own name right now and, if she was being honest, the Zords were still out of commission. There was no chance of taking one of the demons on, not all six.

If that wasn't enough The Warlord had already fatally wounded the DragonZord, none of their's had the punch alone. 'Oliver.' Faith said into her wristwatch, 'If you've been holding out on us, with anything, now's the time.'

'Faith!' Dr Oliver snapped, 'It doesn't matter, get out of there!'

'Love to, can't.' Sari said into her own radio. 'We can't leave the city open to attack, not with the Warlord here!' That's what Dawn would have said, she was right. Running now would be losing.

'The Warlord?' Oliver sounded shocked as the spiky giant extended a hand. Flicking his fingers hundreds of black splinters exploded out.

They only had a fraction of a second to react. The pair of them leapt backwards, catching the car's side panel Sari pulled with all her strength. Faith did most of the work though, flipping the smashed car over and onto it's side. A barricade against the hail of black shards, it was only pure luck that saved them. 'What's happening?' Oliver asked over the radio.

'Arn't you watching?' Faith hissed.

'Dawn… never mind I'll tell you later.' He said, worrying Sari no end. 'Holy… I see what you mean. I just hope…' he trailed off for a moment. 'Yes, he's close enough. Faith, Sari; I'd like you to meet an old friend!'

There was a distant rumble, like the sound Bulkhead's armoured vehicle made over gravel, but a lot further away. Crushing something a lot bigger.

The Warlord lashed out again, another wave of splinters smashed into the car. One spike penetrated, exploding out not two inches from the still dazed Cassie's head. 'Another one of those and we're goners.' Faith hissed. Sari poked her head over their cover. The street was covered in six foot long spikes, like some demented forest of sticks. On the other side of the forest the five demons looked angry, ticked that their boss was trying to steal the victory from them.

The rumbling got louder, now Sari could tell where that was coming from. Off in the hills something was coming, she could only hope it was Dr Oliver's friend and not some other problem.

'What is it?' Faith asked standing up next to her.

'Big.' Sari suggested.

It was big, and then some. The machine rumbled over the hill, it's long white neck high and proud. It was a cross between a Zord and a tank, two great forelegs pulled it over the rise as it rolled up. Reeling it's head back the Zord roared, getting everyones attention, even from a mile or more off.

'What?' The Warlord hissed in shock as the roaring Zord's eyes flashed red and it spat out an energy bolt. The blast struck the Warlord, knocking the giant back and sending parts of him falling to the ground. The Zord spat out another one as it rolled closer. Pulverising rocks and boulders as it made it's way down the hill

The Warlord got his arms in the way, cowering from the surprise attack. It was all the gap she needed. Sari still had her Blade Blaster, pulling it out and flipping it to laser mode she opened fire. Long ago, before she even heard of demons and the Warlord Prowl had shown her a trick; when fighting a larger opponent, find a weak spot. A hinge, a joint, somewhere where it's armour was the weakest.

The back of the knee, it was the perfect shot and she took it. A beam of yellow energy caught him completely by surprise. It wasn't much more than a bee-sting but in the right place. The Warlord fell to one knee, shocked as another, third, energy bolt from the Zord caught him full in the face.

It wasn't surprising that he shrunk back down to a more human size right after that. His face burning, the scourge of multiple realities screamed out his orders. 'Retreat!' With that he vanished into a portal.

Over the radio Dr Oliver cried out triumphantly. 'Guy's I'd like you to meet Titanus, the Ultrazord.'

* * *

She knew where she was. It had haunted her nightmares for so long it was like a second home to her. Glory's Tower. She just didn't know how she got there, or how Sunnydale had suddenly reappeared. It was a great view of the small town as it was, back before it collapsed into the sink hole.

Dawn struggled against the ropes holding her. They were a lot stronger than she remembered them, or was she weaker. 'She'll be coming for you soon.' Looking up she saw one of Glory's minions vanish and fought harder against the ropes. She couldn't escape though. Tied fast Dawn couldn't reach her morpher, if she still had it, dressed once again, barefoot, in the robes Glory had forced her into all those years ago.

She had to break free, escape and get back, some how, to the Command Centre. Her friends needed her, they were losing and it was all her fault. As if thinking about them was enough the three of them appeared far below her.

'Dawn!'

'Help!'

'Please!'

'We need you!' They all screamed up at her, but she couldn't do anything.

There was still one chance. 'DragonZord!' Dawn called out desperately. Somewhere he roared, but it wasn't the triumphant cry it was supposed to be. There was something almost pathetic about it, tearing at Dawn's heart. She looked around and saw him. Helpless. The Zord was lying on it's side, broken and badly injured. 'No' she cried out as a black cloud came from nowhere and swallowed the Zord up. Dragging it deep into the depths of the earth.

Below her came a horrible noise, she looked down and the other Rangers were swarmed under by countless numbers of demons. 'No.' she whispered again. She'd failed, they counted on her and she'd let them down.

'Shallow cuts.' Dawn snapped her head up. It was Doc, in all his creepiness, standing right in front of her. Like he just materialised out of thin air, that same curved knife in his hand she remembered all too well. She felt the cold metal against her skin. Biting back a scream as it cut into her stomach.

Then as soon as he came Doc disappeared again. 'Dream, it's got to be…' Dawn muttered to herself desperately. The cut was gone, any moment now she'd wake up. Like any one of a hundred times before.

'A dream?' Came another voice, softly but so full of scorn. 'I've always wondered; do monsters dream?'

Dawn's mouth was suddenly dry. The woman in front of her just tilted her head as if waiting for an answer. 'Mom?'

Dawn's long dead mother glared back in disgust. 'Mom? I'm not you're Mom. You're a thing, a changeling. Put in my house, my home. Stealing my love.'

Dawn shook her head. 'No, it wasn't my fault. I didn't…'

'Didn't mean it? Little Pumpkin Belly, that's your excuse? It doesn't change anything. How many have died because you didn't mean it? Hundreds, thousands? How many wars on how many worlds? You're a monster Dawn, a monster I raised.'

'No, I'm not.' Dawn tried to cover her ears, but she was still tied in place.

'Not a monster.' Joyce Summers laughed cruelly, pulling at her hair the wig came off showing a chunk missing from her skull. Still bleeding. 'This is what you're memory did to me! It was you, it was you that killed me!'

Dawn broke down. Sobbing as she fell to her knees on the rough grating Dawn howled in agony. It was true, it had to be. The spell that put the memories of her in Joyce Summers's head had been rushed, it had a side effect. The tumour. It was her, always had been her.

Again Doc was there, his knife catching the starlight. 'Shallow cuts.' The cold metal bit into her skin, leaving the same long, scarlet, line. Deep red blood seeped down her stomach. almost tickling her with it's warmth.

'Don't feel bad mom.' It was Buffy, her sister was there the same cruel smirk, standing next to the accusing Joyce. 'She killed me too, back when I still thought of her as my sister.'

'Help me, please.' Dawn begged, Doc was gone for now, but he'd be back. She couldn't fight this. Not this. Not all on her own.

'Help you?' Buffy mocked. 'Why should I ever help you. You killed our mother!' She screamed into Dawn's face. 'Then you went and got yourself kidnapped by Glory and I had to die to save you. We all know how that ended.'

Dawn shook her head, trying to block out the words. It didn't help. Just like before Buffy jumped. Falling all that way to the bottom, landing with a soft thud.

The hot tears were coming so fast now it felt like they were burning in Dawn's eyes. 'Then they went and resurrected me,' Her sister was back, hair wild and covered in dirt. As if she'd had to dig her way out of her grave all over again. 'Tore me from heaven and put me back here. If you had just jumped they wouldn't have had to do that, would they?'

'No, no, no. Please, don't say it.'

Buffy didn't listen, just leaned in closer, as if confiding in Dawn. 'It was my resurrection that gave the First a chance to move. All those dead girls. Just think, if you'd jumped instead of me they'd still be alive.' Buffy said in a wondrous tone, as if Dawn had planned it from the beginning. 'All that death. Everything you touch, wherever you go you take it with you.' She reached out and pushed Dawn's bangs away from her face, gently almost as if she was really there. 'How do you sleep at night? Mom's right, you are a monster.' There was no anger, no hated in her voice. Just that same breathless wonder.

As if she was in awe of it all, the shear scale of it. The death Dawn had caused simply by living. By being the Key. Dawn screamed helplessly, the truth hurting her more than any knife could.

'Shallow cuts.'

* * *

A'Zores waited outside, the Warlord had completely taken over his camp now and barricaded himself inside, alone. The Converted General was left, having to face his hand picked Dark Rangers.

'It was his fault we lost today.' His blue skinned Dark Ranger insisted, angrily. A'Zores was just as incensed, if not more, but he couldn't let it show.

His plan had worked, and worked well. The only disappointment was the end of a challenge. A'Zores had comforted himself in knowing that there would always be another. Then the Warlord strode in, looking for vengeance or just arrogance he didn't know.

If he hadn't they would have killed the Rangers already. This world would be his and A'Zores could move on to the next one. With it's own challenges and gains. it wouldn't do, it couldn't. 'Perhaps the time is right after all.'

'General?'

'The Warlord has proven to be an obstacle. I have no doubt I'll soon be surplus to his requirements. I could either accept that, or remove that obstacle.' He said aloud for the first time. A'Zores been debating that in the back of his mind for months.

It should have been unthinkable, it was the Warlord. Forgetting that he was their leader his shear power was terrifying. Or it should have been. He had forged the Dark Crystals at the heart of the Castles, his will was felt on countless worlds and he controlled countless more. It was said that even the Wolf, Ram and Heart feared him and that somewhere out there armies beyond description battled in his name.

Even more than that, the Crystal imprinted a worship of him into those it converted. A'Zores knew that he should sooner cut off his own head than even think this way. Another sign the Warlord was failing.

'Kill the Warlord.' the talkative Dark Ranger said, stunned. 'Or let him die?'

A'Zores frowned he could let the Rangers deal with him, but quickly realised that wouldn't work. Twice now he'd been injured and twice he fled before any serious harm could come to him. 'I will not betray my Warlord.' A'Zores admitted. 'Not until he betrays us.'

* * *

Faith was about ready to scream. It was one thing getting your butt kicked by five demons with tongues and claws, heck as a Slayer that was a normal working day but this? The crap just kept coming so thick and fast they were going to need a shovel. They were back in the Command Centre and as soon as they arrived they knew things with Dawn had gone from bad to worse.

'How did it happen?' Cassie asked, her voice very small. Faith winced as she looked down. Their team mate was all skin and bones, the Slayer had seen more meat on a supermodel.

Oliver tried not to look shaken and failed miserably. 'She woke up while you were fighting and wanted to help…'

Faith grabbed the former Ranger by his jacket and picked him up 'Help? Does a coma look like help to you?'

He looked her in the eye and Faith knew it was tearing him up just as much. After she put him down he finished talking. 'She tried to morph, there was some sort of overload, I've never seen anything like it.'

Sari looked between them. 'What can we do?'

'Nothing.' Cassie said in that same empty voice. 'It's a coma, Dawn's brain dead.'

'No.' Faith growled. 'There has to be a way.'

'We could talk to her.' Sari suggested. 'Can't people hear you when they're in a coma?'

'Won't do any good.' Cassie told her. 'Dawn might be able to hear us, but what then?' They didn't have an answer.

'Then talking won't be enough.' Faith said grimly. 'Damn it, we've got to do something. I'm not just going to stand here as Dee spends the next nine months like this.'

'Hey,' Sari suddenly snapped her fingers. 'Coma. You were in a coma once. You said so. How did you get out?'

Faith blinked, hard, for a few moments. A very dangerous idea coming to her. 'We're going to need help, the mystical kind of help. Guys, we're going on a trip.'

End Casualties

Authors note.  
I think it's obvious Dawn might have some… issues about her Mother's death. I think someone should explore them, don't you


	46. Chapter 46

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
War, Part III:- Triage  
Chapter One

It wasn't much after Tommy had contacted Zedd, a key part to Faith's frankly one in a million chance idea, that General O'Neill got in touch. Cassie had tried her hardest to keep him away, but the grey haired two star General wouldn't take no for an answer. He eventually threatened to have the whole desert scanned from orbit if they didn't transport him themselves.

Originally Tommy knew the Command centre was shielded from all sorts of sensors, from magic to technology so advanced you couldn't tell the difference. The problem was he wasn't sure if, between them, he and Alpha had done a good enough job fixing that system. He told Cassie and the Blue Ranger, however reluctantly, agreed to teleport him down. Tommy deactivated the security system and the General appeared in the middle of the Command Chamber.

'Why didn't you tell me you had that… thing waiting in the wings?' The General asked instantly.

Cassie shot Tommy a look and went back to taking care of her roommate. With both Sari and Faith out, picking up the former Emperor of Evil, the two of them were left to look after Dawn. The Green Ranger really wasn't looking very well. She had definitely lost a lot of weight for some reason and as far as he could tell even Cassie's abilities weren't helping much. 'So?' the General asked.

'It wasn't exactly a secret General, our biggest problem is while we have access to a lot of the equipment we might need without Zordon we aren't completely sure how to get it functioning.'

'I thought you worked with the guy?'

Tommy nodded. 'I did, but I'm an archaeologist not a physicist. The only other guy that knew as much was Billy. I've tried calling him on Aquatar, but the long range communications aren't reliable.'

'So why didn't you tell us?'

'It's been years since he had any power, I wasn't even sure he could fight. Besides we don't ask what resources you've got.' Tommy pointed out.

The General mulled it over, looking more and more unhappy as he did so. 'We need to work on our communication.' He said eventually. 'For one thing I wouldn't call that alright.' He nodded at the comatose Dawn. 'She looks like a holocaust survivor, what happened?'

Cassie looked up. 'We… we don't know. Whatever she did to that walking spike factory it almost killed her.'

'Damn it, I knew it was a bad idea to let teenagers fight. That's it, I'm pulling the plug on this whole thing.'

Tommy didn't like the sound of that. 'What are you going to do?'

The General turned on him. 'I'm going to pull every one I've got and throw them into that city. I mean everyone, Russia, France, England, even the god-damn Canadians. This time tomorrow you won't be able to move in Amethyst without bumping into three men and a tank.'

'General, that would be a mistake.' Tommy said darkly. 'You're forces wouldn't be any match for what's out there, and do you really want to send an army like that inside American borders. You're talking about declaring all out war.'

'Damn right, we already are at war if you hadn't noticed and I'm through with having little girls fight it for us.'

'There's no one else that can fight.' Tommy told him. 'Don't you think we've thought about this? You're not the only one with an army out there, Dawn's sister has something like five hundred trained, supernatural, fighters.'

'More little girls.'

'The point is we are the only ones that can do this.'

'Four girls.' The General wouldn't let that point go

'Three.' Cassie corrected, standing up. 'Even if she does wake up Dawn's in no state to fight. Not now, not anymore.' Tommy wanted to argue the point, but she was right. Yet again the powers of the Green Ranger had failed.

'Three.' The General growled. 'I thought you said she would be alright.'

'She'll live, if that's what you mean.' Cassie whispered.

'Cassandra, is everything alright?'

'Everything's fine.' The Blue Ranger said. She didn't sound that convincing. She was definitely worried about something, but Tommy couldn't tell what. Dawn exclusively or something else he wasn't sure.

The skeptical General shook his head. 'I've had enough. Pack up you're equipment, I'm moving everything to the SGC.'

'I'd like to see you try.' Faith announced leading Zedd into the Command Centre. She was carrying his case for him as Sari talked animatedly with the old man. 'What's he doing here anyway?'

'I'm taking charge of this situation. Something I should have…' He didn't get a chance to finish. All too quickly Faith dropped the bag, leapt across the Command Centre and pinned the General against a console.

'Look mister, I don't care what you think. This is our fight.'

'Not anymore.' He croaked back.

Tommy laid a restraining hand on Faith's shoulder. 'General O'Neill, I think the point is how many people are you willing to lose. The little girls you see around here have been training for years.' he deliberately threw his own comment back at him.

'Cassie hasn't been training for years.' He pointed out.

'Ahh I take it you are concerned about you're young friend.' Zedd said with a benign smile. 'She's a Power Ranger. While Tommy might have been exaggerating about years, in her case, I can tell you from long experience they always survive.'

'Really, what sort of experience?'

Zedd laughed warmly, it really did feel strange to know this same man was his one time arch-nemesis. 'I was, some time ago now, known as Lord Zedd. Emperor of Evil. Tommy and I have crossed swords on many occasion.'

'Zedd?'' General O'Neill said with a frown. 'That was supposed to be the name of… Emperor of Evil?'

The old man had the grace to look embarrassed. 'Yes well it it a complicated story, I will have to tell you some time.'

'Yes, you will.' he growled back, 'Just what are you doing here?'

* * *

A'Zores's patience had worn thin, The Warlord hadn't left the crude hall in hours, he had to know what was going on. If the Warlord was planning something A'Zores deserved to know. His plan could still work, even with that giant crawling tank.

They had already lost one Ranger and they wouldn't have risked revealing their trump card if the titan was still available. If it was gone forever, just undergoing repairs, or if losing the Green Ranger had a knock on effect he couldn't tell.

Hell there was no guarantee that the Green Ranger would not return at the most inopportune moment. They had to strike now, again and fast. As his lieutenant had pointed out their sprits were broken. Even if their shallow victory against the Warlord put a little iron back in their spines it would quickly shatter under another attack. In more ways than one if he had anything to say about it.

Still that fool cowered behind a few slabs of stone. He was going to have to do something about that. Casting a reproachful look at his lieutenant he stood up and headed into the building. Two guards, The Warlord's own Demon Warriors, barred his way.

Between them they just about ground out enough of their barbaric language to tell A'Zores to go away.

For a brief moment the General wanted to order the pair of them to one side. If they had the intelligence to understand such an order it might have been worth it for the irony alone. Instead he burst into action, beheading the two Warriors with two brutally quick swings of his rapier.

As they exploded, staining the rough stone and sending two clouds into nothingness, he went in. 'Warlord, we have to speak.'

A'Zores stepped in to the middle of the hall as there was no answer. 'Warlord.'

'I heard you.' He said, finally. 'Speak.'

'We have to attack.' A'Zores made his way closer and got his first look at the Warlord's injuries. His face had been shattered, the hundreds of thousands of overlaid spikes were bent. Peeled away from where the blasts had hit him, like immense craters on the surface of the moon.

'Attack?' The Warlord laughed mockingly. 'Have you seen what happened when we last attacked? Even I have failed to defeat them. No, this world is theirs. Let them have it, let them keep it.'

A'Zores gaped at him, he couldn't mean it. Not after all they'd done, not after all that had been achieved in his name. He was just giving up. Whatever lingering doubts he had vanished.

He couldn't give him a warning, it was time. Clicking the fingers of his gauntlet A'Zores threw a lightning bolt at the reclining Warlord. The blast blew him from the throne chair and through the wall.

The Warlord came to his feet, spluttering with rage, in time for A'Zores to throw a second bolt. The Warlord caught the blast with one arm and tried to deflect it. He didn't do a good job and for a second A'Zores could have sworn he saw black clouds forming until the lightning dissipated it. 'Traitor!' roared The Warlord.

'Yes, I guess I am.' A'Zores admitted, drawing his sword again.

'You think to strike me when I am weak. I am never weak!' The Warlord bellowed, pulling himself back to his full hight. He stretched himself wide and for a moment it looked like his spines were quivering, as if they were trying to emit more of that smoke.

It took A'Zores a moment to realise that wasn't what was happening. Instead of emitting they were attracting. All around them The Warlord's warriors, the ones he'd enhanced, were exploding into goo but their little patches of darkness weren't disappearing, they were flowing back into him. Typical, the son of a bitch pure blood demon had one last trick up his spiky sleeves. This battle had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

A'Zores let himself smile.

* * *

Cassie felt tired, almost bone weary tired. Straight after the battle she'd had to try and heal Dawn. She didn't know what was wrong with her best friend but it was bad.

She was so thin you could almost call her anorexic, even comatose she was pale and drawn. You could easily see purple veins lining her face as her skin was almost transparent. Even worse it didn't look like there was any flesh on her.

Cassie couldn't believe she had been alive, vital and kicking ass not two days earlier. Faith had been busy explaining her plan to Uncle Jack. It was silly, impossible, made no sense and… and was the only thing anyone could come up with.

Uncle Jack agreed with everything but that last part. 'Are you all out of your god damn minds?' he asked when she had finished.

'That's the plan, yes.' Sari pointed out.

'You want to into her mind, while she's in a coma, and go rummaging about on the off chance that it might wake her up?' He repeated. 'You expect this to work?'

'Look I told you,' Faith repeated. 'When I was in my coma I kept having to fight an old friend of mine. She was always one step ahead until I got the upper hand and then I woke up.'

'Thats a great story and I'm sure it's something to tell the grandkids, but until you find someone thats been through something similar I'll call it a one in a million chance.' Dr Oliver coughed. 'For crying out loud!'

'It's not quite what happened to Dawn, or Faith, but there was a problem not that long ago. It's a long story, but I got hit with a massive overload from a Dino-Crystal. It knocked me out cold and into a coma. I ended up fighting three other versions of myself. '

Cassie took a deep breath. 'If it is medical then I can't feel it. Whatever's doing this to her I think it's more mystical than anything else.'

'Good to see you awake.' Faith quipped. 'And with Dawn out of action we called on our mystical tech-support here.'

Lord Zedd bowed with a slight smile. 'When the Slayer told me of the child's weight loss I knew whatever happened was internal and that I had to come.' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Dawn Summers carries a great deal of power within her, I felt it the last time I was here. It was that power that recharged her Coin. Now, now that power is all but gone, there is a but a phantom touch of it left. It is all that's keeping her alive.'

Cassie frowned at him, 'I think I know what you're talking about. It's kind of like a heartbeat, but not. Just beyond my reach.'

He chuckled. 'Yes. Before it sounded like the marching of giants. Deafening. Now, now it is just a whisper. But there is more, she should still be conscious. There is a deeper wound in her heart, her very sprit is injured. I sense not for the first time and this latest blow has been one too much.'

'Translated; she's got enough issues to out do Rolling Stone.' Faith said in grim voice. 'One just bit her in the ass.'

'However I must warn you all; This close to death she may just fall all the way. Linked as you are going to be that precipice will be your fates too.'

'So, we could die?' Sari asked, trying to make sense of the metaphor.

'That's not going to stop us, is it.' Faith pointed out.

Cassie swallowed. 'No, but… but can I talk to Uncle Jack first?'

'It will take a little while before I have prepared for the spell. It is after all highly complex, even more so if all three of you are taking the journey.' Zedd grinned at her.

Cassie stood up and nodded to her Uncle. The two star General followed her to the far side of the Command Centre. 'What is it?' he asked.

Quite suddenly Cassie felt incredibly stupid. This was General Jack O'Neill. He'd been in more firefights than she could ever know, he'd saved the whole galaxy more than once. He was as big a hero as Dr Oliver, Faith or Dawn. 'Something is wrong, isn't it.'

'Are you ever scared?' She asked looking at his shoes.

'Scared?'

'Oh Uncle Jack,' she wailed. 'I'm so scared. Out there I was so sacred. I knew they were counting on me, my friends needed me and all I could think about was running home. There were so many of them, they were everywhere.'

Looking about as uncomfortable as he possibly could Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. 'I don't want this.' She admitted, 'I don't want this power, I don't want this responsibility. When Dawn first gave me this… this thing she was crying. She knew what it meant when I didn't.'

'It's alright.' He said quietly, not letting go. 'It's alright.'

'It can't be. I want to run and hide. How can it be alright, how can it ever be alright?'

'Because you're scared.' He said almost choking on something, emotion. 'Oh Cassie, of course I get scared. Even Teal'c gets scared sometimes and I'm sure I'd have ran screaming from half the things you've deal with.'

'Then how is it alright?'

'Because you are afraid. If you weren't I wouldn't ever let go.' And he did. Not pushing her way, just taking half a step back. 'Cassandra, if this was just for thrills or a bit of fun I'd stop you. I'd stop all of you. Do you want me to?'

She didn't hesitate 'Yes, yes I do.'

'Will you let me?'

She did have an answer, just as quickly as the first, but it died in her mouth. For what felt like forever she stood there, mind running a mile a minute. Eventually she took a deep breath. 'No. They need me. Even if I'm scared, terrified, I'm still a Ranger. Still part of the team.' She dashed the tears against the back of her hand and tried to look determined, fairly certain she looked more like a drowned rat than a Power Ranger. 'They're my friends, I can't let them down.'

* * *

Faith didn't say anything, she just gave Sari a slight shake of her head. Slayer hearing could sometimes be a real pain. She could tell Cassie was having troubles for a while now. She wasn't cut out for this kind of thing. It was probably just plain luck she hadn't broken apart by now.

Faith knew how it felt, when her first Watcher was killed by Kakistos she'd flown apart. Ran like a scared child to Buffy and her gang. Screwed that up royally of course, but she knew that twisting snake all too well.

Well she couldn't do anything about that. Not for Cassie, at least not right now.

'Everything said?' Faith asked as the Blue Ranger.

'Yeah, every things cool.' Cassie hadn't done a very good job of hiding it, but Faith chose not to notice. 'Had to, had to…'

'Convince your Uncle not to try something when our back was turned, I get it.' Faith nodded. 'Yo Zee, we up for this?'

The crazy old man beamed at his new nickname. 'Yes, my dear Slayer, we are. I'm going to need all three of you sitting by Dawn, and then we can get started.' Faith gave her teammates a nod.

'Guys, think I better warn you, this could be weird.'

'I've heard her stories.' Cassie smiled as she knelt back where she had been earlier.

'Those were the edited versions.' Faith pointed out sitting cross legged besides them. 'We're about to get the unrated directors cut with added bonus features.'

Sari, for the first time, looked a little nervous and sat down too.

Zedd tapped his staff twice and then held it up. The top glowed and Faith fell backwards

Then she was standing up. Faith had expected something a bit more flashy, a bit of a light show or some sort of noise. Not just standing there. 'What? Where are we?' Sari looked around.

'Well I guess we're in Dee's head, but for what it looks like. This is Sunnydale.'

'I thought it was a crater?' Cassie asked.

Sari shrugged. 'We're in her head right, these are her memories of her old home. Right?'

Faith looked around. 'Yeah, but I don't remember that.' There was what could best be called a tower, if you could call a pile of badly nailed together planks and crooked beams a tower. 'Building regs in this place have gone seriously down hill.'

'Hey you!' Someone shouted and the three Rangers spun around. There was a man, the best thing you could say about him was crumpled. He looked like crap, unwashed and he had to have been in the same clothes for days. 'There's no loitering.'

'Well, sorry.' Cassie said carefully.

'That's why I'm a cat.' The man said, his eyes sparkling with insanity as he got all too close . 'Mice hide in the cupboard, but I see them anyway.' There was a horrible moment where he seemed to look through them. 'You don't belong here. Meow, meow.' He ambled away, eye's glazing over.

'Is that what you meant by weird.' Sari asked, shaken.

'There's nobody in there.' Again the three of them turned, to see another crazy man, this one dressed in his pyjamas, pointing at wall made of bleeding house keys. The first madman walked up to him and started to repeat himself, as the first one pointed again.

Then, coming out of nowhere so fast it almost gave them all whiplash, Buffy fell from the sky between them and the two crazy people. A serene smile on her extremely dead face.

'Oh boy.'

End Chapter One


	47. Chapter 47

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
War, Part III:- Triage  
Chapter Two

* * *

Authors note

There's a large section here that will only make sense if you remember the Season 7 episode Potential. If not don't worry, I'll be explaining the important parts.

* * *

Cassie watched as the tiny black and white cat walked past. It couldn't have been much more than a few months old and looked absolutely adorable, if it wasn't for the large crossbow bolt through it's body. 'What is going on here?' She asked.

'I told you Dawn had issues.'

'Issues are one thing, but that,' Cassie pointed at the blonde woman as she fell again. 'That's something else. It's her sister isn't it? Dying over and over again.'

'We have to stop it.' Sari pointed out. 'That means getting up there.'

Cassie looked at her, stunned. 'You want to risk that thing? I don't think we can morph in here and it's a long way back down.'

'So?' Faith asked as Dawn's sister landed again. Setting her shoulders the Black Ranger headed for the bottom of the Tower.

Sari looked at Cassie as they followed. 'I do wish she'd stop saying that.' The Tower rocked with every footstep and whoever built it forgot to put in handrails.

'Dawn told me once, a hell-god tried to sacrifice her for some reason. She said it was on a tower built by crazy people.'

'You didn't believe her?' Sari asked.

'I thought she was… joking.' Cassie swallowed hard as she looked down, it was more than a junkyard. Someone had gone out of their way to put more spiky pieces of metal than was needed. Cassie had to remind herself this was how Dawn remembered it.

'Thought or hoped?'

Cassie looked up to Faith. 'Hope. I mean this is Dawn, I know what it's like to be almost sacrificed.'

'Really?

Shuddering at the memory she nodded. 'I was just a kid. Nirrti destroyed my whole village, my, my mom. I was saved, but it was a trap. The Goa'uld put a bomb in my chest. I was supposed to blow up and take most of this continent with me.'

'What happened?' Sari sounded shaken.

'We got lucky. Sam, with Uncle Jack and the others, drove me out and to the bottom of a bomb shelter. We all thought it was going to explode, but it disarmed.'

'Disarmed?'

'Long story.' she tried to shrug it off. Then she looked back down again. 'The bomb was supposed to destroy the Stargate.'

'The big ring thing those Airforce guys go though, the one you told us about?'

'That thing. When they took me away from it the bomb… undid itself. Like I said lucky.'

'So what happened to it? The bomb?'

'I've still got little bits of it, floating around inside me.' Cassie admitted. 'Mom, Dr…

Faith came to her aid. 'You're other mother.'

'Thanks. She took most of it out, what's left is a few elements.'

Sari looked uncomfortable. 'I almost blew up too.'

'What? I thought I was supposed to be the unstable one!' Faith burst out.

Cassie frowned, 'How, I mean, if you want to tell us.'

'I'm only nine.' She said, stopping Cassie and Faith in their tracks.

'Nine? You look more like eighteen.' Cassie explained, blinking. Sari was a robot, at least partly, she could have been built to look older,

Sari shook her head. 'I guess I was impatient. There was, this big rock monster from space and it ate up my friend.'

'A rock monster, from space?' Faith asked. 'Any other day that would be weird.'

Sari smiled. 'I used my key, it upgraded me. Thing was it was too much, I overloaded. It took Ratchet and his EMP to knock me out.'

'Key, like the thing Oliver's looking for?' Faith asked and Cassie tried not to frown. Sari hadn't told them much about her past, they knew she came from a dimension that had been invaded and lost. She also knew that she was part robot somehow and she was closer to her robot friends than anyone else.

That was it. There was so much she'd hidden or outright dodged. They knew too much about her friends, but nothing about what family she might have. She'd mentioned her father, whatever that meant, once, maybe twice, but Cassie didn't know anything about them.

'It was something else. Look the point is I almost overloaded, Ratchet had to deactivate me I spent a few weeks offline as he repaired me.'

'Hang on, you were in a coma too?' Cassie asked.

'It wasn't a coma, just turned off.'

'Maybe we should be called the Coma Rangers.' Faith asked then leaned out over the edge. 'Oh come on, how much higher is this thing?'

'Wait here, let me try something.' Sari said and headed back down. Cassie and Faith looked at each other and shrugged. A moment later Sari came down in front of them.

'Hang on.'

'Nice trick, how'd you know?'

But Sari looked just as stunned as Faith had been. 'I didn't. I was just going to see what it looked like from the bottom. What's going on?'

'I don't know.' Faith looked around.

Cassie looked down and then back up. It was the same distance either way. 'We've been trapped in an M.C Esher painting?'

'A what?' Faith frowned.

Cassie couldn't explain it 'I'll show you later, but trapped. That's what we need to deal with.'

'Why would Dawn trap us?' Sari asked.

Faith looked around, 'Maybe she's trapped too, or doesn't want us poking around.'

'Too bad.' Cassie growled. 'If this is half the crap Dawn's lived with she needs help.'

'So how do we get out of here?' Sari asked.

'I've a really bad idea.' Faith stood on the edge of the steps. 'We jump.'

'Jump?' Sari and Cassie asked at the same time.

'We're still in her head right? We won't die and I'm sick of walking.' Faith took one step forward and fell upwards.

Sari smirked to Cassie. 'Figures.' and the two of them jumped themselves.

Landing was, odd in more ways than one. Cassie had gotten used to teleporting now, bending her knees she she touched down had become a habit. Thing was somewhere along the way up became down, so when she thought she was going to land on her head instead she was on her feet. On instinct landing without a problem. 'Where are we?' She asked.

Why do you keep asking me?' Faith spun around.

'You've done this sort of thing before.'

Faith blinked 'And incase you missed it Dawn's got more than a few screws lose. I don't know how she thinks, I don't want to know. I'm not crazy.'

'Why don't we ask her.' Sari pointed down the road, it was Dawn.

Cassie dashed to her. She looked lost, afraid and not a little confused. 'Dawn, are you…' she didn't finish as Dawn walked right through her as if she was a ghost. 'Holy Hanna, what just happened?'

'Oh I get it.' Faith snapped her fingers. 'We were in her dreams now we're in her memories.'

'I thought you didn't know.' Cassie raised an eyebrow Teal'c would have been proud of.

'I'm guessing, okay. From what happened to me last time you can go into memories, but can't do anything to change them.'

'But you can change dreams.' Cassie suggested

Faith shrugged. 'I guess.'

'That makes sense.' Sari said brightly. 'But wouldn't it be a better idea to follow her. Maybe some part of Dawn is trying to help us to help her.'

'Probably knows we need it.' Cassie muttered

'I heard that.'

* * *

A'Zores spun his sword between his fingers and blocked high with his scabbard. The Warlord had used some of his power to forge a pair of swords of his own, but he wasn't as good as A'Zores.

If the demon General was being charitable he would say the Warlord was just out of practice. Swordsmanship wasn't like riding a bike, you had to keep in practice. Keep up to date. The truth was though he never had the skills to begin with. Any monkey could swing a broadsword like the ones he'd created. They had no elegance, no skill. Just brute force. It was a challenge, just not the one he wanted. The Green Ranger, now that was a challenge. Skill against skill. Not this brute force. He ducked under another crude swing and rolled away.

'Destroy him.' The Warlord ordered and A'Zores smiled. The only warriors that would have obeyed him were already gone. Sacrificed to attain some small measure of power. 'You heard me!' he bellowed again at the team of Dark Rangers. The four of them took a unified step backwards.

'They won't follow you,' A'Zores gloated, charging up his gauntlet. 'They won't follow a coward that runs from a fight.'

The black smoke that he had reclaimed didn't quite cover his face and A'Zores saw the fear and desperation in it. 'Then you are all traitors!' he cried out summoning a portal to escape through.

A'Zores had already guessed that move and threw a thunderbolt at the portal, blasting it apart before the Warlord could escape. 'Not this time, this time you're not running.' Levelling his sword at the backing true blood demon A'Zores gave his former leader a tight grin. 'You've cut a bloody swath through worlds since the beginning of time. Now you learn the price of that ambition.'

Resisting the urge to laugh out loud he charged the terrified fool.

* * *

Cassie watched Dawn pass the broken flag pole to the thin girl. It was interesting to see, Dawn without Powers, backed into a corner and she still did everything she could to fight. Cassie would have been a distant blur on the horizon the moment the word Vampire was mentioned.

Now that she'd seen one, at least Dawn's memory of one, that blur would have left a smoke trail behind it. It's one thing to hear about them, with their fangs, yellow eyes and forehead, but it was another to come face to face with something that was going to eat you alive, drink your blood or just snap your neck for the hell of it.

Dawn had to be crazy to want to fight that thing. Even if she didn't want to she could still run and leave. Had Dawn ever tried it? Had she ever thought of escaping this world she was trapped in. Then, without a second thought, she handed over her only weapon to someone else.

They were out numbered by what looked like mad monks with their eyes caved out, Faith had called them Bringers, and the Vampire and Dawn did the right thing

It was the bravest, stupidest and most insane thing she could do. Classic Dawn.

'So what happened to her?' Sari asked as a group of people ran up a flight of stairs. One was Buffy the others Cassie half recognised from Dawn's descriptions. 'The girl?'

'The girl?' Faith asked back, frowning. 'Oh Amanda, she died.'

Cassie spun 'What? She, when?'

'In the Hellmouth.' Faith explained, as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

'You don't think that's something to mention? Dawn helped a girl find her inner Slayer and it got her killed?'

Faith turned on her 'There were a lot of empty seats on the bus Cassie. A lot of people died.'

'So I guess that makes this one a little less important then?' Faith couldn't meet the look Cassie gave her.

'No.' A new voice said. It dripped with so much hate and disgust it was barely human as the blonde haired woman spun on them.

'Buffy?' Faith gasped.

'It doesn't make it any easier, especially when it's all that bitches fault.' The woman pointed at a frozen Dawn. 'Its all her fault.'

In a flash they were back at the bottom of the Tower. The cat with a crossbow bolt in it purring against Cassie's leg. 'We're back.'

Faith was looking around. 'No shit Sherlock.'

Sari got between them. 'Alright, that's enough. We're all worried about Dawn. Arguing isn't helping her.'

Cassie nodded, shortly before Faith followed. 'Right.' Sari said taking charge. 'Any idea what that was about?'

Cassie looked back up at the top of the Tower. There was a ledge leading out directly over them, squinting Cassie could almost see someone moving up there. 'Dawn's always felt responsible. Remember when she chewed you out Faith for going off on your own.'

'Uh huh.' The Slayer nodded, then blinked as she got it. 'Oh, holy crap.'

'What?'

Cassie didn't like it either. 'She feels guilty, for what happened to Amanda, for not being there when we needed her. Probably for a hundred other things we don't know about yet.' The cat purred on.

Sari raised an eyebrow. 'Guilt? What's she got to feel guilty about? she hasn't… oh…'

Faith muttered something nasty under her breath, then shook her head. 'That's stupid, there was no way she could have helped. You've seen her, even if she could morph…'

Sari shook her head slowly. 'Cassie right. That wouldn't stop her, that's why she's like this in the first place.'

'So Dawn's doing all this because she feels guilty not being there?' Faith shook her head. 'There's got to be more than that.'

'And she's the one with the answer.' Cassie pointed up at the top of the Tower. Sari's head transformed into it's robot form, a dozen little lights and symbols filtering across the visor.

'Cool, I can do that here!' she said, her voice more robotic behind the mask. 'What's… Primus, no!' something deep red landed on her helmet and the red head jumped back with a muffled scream. Wiping frantically at the visor Sari lost her balance and landed on her backside.

Cassie and Faith ran to her side. 'That looked like…'

'Blood.' Cassie finished. 'It's not…

Sari nodded, her robot helmet folding away. 'Dawn's blood. Some creepy guy with a knife is cutting her!'

End Chapter Two


	48. Chapter 48

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
War, Part III:- Triage  
Chapter Three.

* * *

Authors note:-

This one was a pain to write. I've been up now 24 hours straight, pounding away at this chapter. It's gone through about six dozen rewrites, a gallon or two of tea, two DVD box sets and more creative cursing than even I'm comfortable with.

The problem had been tying this "episode" up with enough plot threads for later. It's a bit rushed in places and I'm not happy with the final out come, but Ce la Vie.

I've also included two bits lifted from Buffy season 5. It's mostly to help illustrate a few points here and there, and to show what's roaming about in Dawn's mind. I don't own those parts, nor do I own the characters used. I make no profit from their use and hope no one minds.

* * *

A'Zores jumped over the low swing and brought his scabbard down onto The Warlord's head. He wasn't fast enough as the slippery Pure Blood demon lent out of the way and took the blow on his shoulder.

Wincing the demon General felt his weapon pulled from his grip, caught between the oversized, half hidden, spikes. The Warlord chuckled. 'You'll have to do better than that!'

Spinning around A'Zores delivered a snap roundhouse kick, this one did connect with the Warlord's face. Sending a handful of needle like splinters off to one side. Casting his sword to one side A'Zores plunged his hand into the darkness and grabbed the first solid thing he touched. Letting the spines dig into his bare right hand he held on tightly.

Charging his gauntlet the demon General repeatedly punched his former master in the face. The Warlord didn't bleed, just shed more tiny needles. Dancing sapphire tendrils skittering across the dark clouds.

The Warlord clawed at A'Zores's right arm, trying to break his vice like grip. Unlike the Warlord he did bleed. Warm blood dribbling between his fingers and down his arm. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind he tightened his grip. Punching again and again.

Either he was gripping too tightly, or The Warlord could break parts off from himself. Whatever it was The Warlord pulled away. Howling in pain A'Zores stumbled back, finally getting a good look at his ravaged hand. Before he could do anything about it though The Warlord, with a gesture, flung a wave of needles at him.

Most of them bounced off his gauntlet, but a few bit deep into A'Zores face. Snarling the General leapt up and dived for his sword again. The Warlord flung another wave, most missing, but a few caught him in the back of his leg. Rolling with the landing, he snatched up his sword and as soon as he got his feet under him A'Zores thrust it in mid air. Throwing it under arm, deep into The Warlord at the last second.

The thin rapier blade caught him by surprise. If he were anything close to human it would have been a killing blow, instead it just drove him back a few steps. For a moment the two of them just looked at each other.

Wounded, bleeding, A'Zores pulled out the spikes still embedded in his hand. 'It's not too late.' The Warlord ground out from what would be called a broken jaw on a human. 'You, you can still ask me for forgiveness.'

A'Zores suppressed a growl, that would be a cold day in hell. 'I want my sword back.'

* * *

Faith pounded up the Tower, shaking it with every step. Sari really wished she was lighter on her feet.

The techno-organic girl never liked heights, not without her jet pack, and the way bolts flew off with every step worried her. 'I wish I had my jet pack.' she muttered, chasing after the Slayer.

'Yeah, that would be cool.' Cassie added as they ran. 'So would a winged pegasus, come on!'

Nodding Sari picked up the pace, hoping they didn't get trapped in that loop thing again. It wasn't long before they made it to the top and she almost ran into the Black Ranger's back.

Dawn was there, looking a lot younger. She looked hurt and not just a little scared. Sari reached out, but her hand went through her teammate. 'We're still in her memories.' Cassie said. They were so close, but still so far.

The Green Ranger was standing there in a strange dress that didn't really fit and held her hand to her side, where Sari had seen her cut. In a blink of an eye her sister was there to, dressed in the same white top that they'd seen her in when she was falling from the sky. It was still night, but it felt different. Something was wrong, there was a strange light coming from below that was just too bright to be coming from a street lamp.

Sari looked over the edge and saw what it was. A portal, a rip in the universe. It looked like a shifting blob of light, something inside told her that it was wrong. It was unstable. From what she knew about Transwarp it shouldn't, couldn't, last long. Not unless something was holding it open.

Blasts of light lanced out from the unstable portal. One hit a building not to far away and it became a demonic hive. Creatures with long white skulls and hideous grins clawed their way out. 'Look at what's happening! You have to let me go.' Dawn pleaded, drawing Sari's attention. 'Blood starts it and until the blood stops flowing it will never stop! You know you have to let me. It has to have blood.' Sari saw Cassie pale as she realised what they were saying.

Dawn was going to kill herself, she was still a kid in this memory and she was already going to sacrifice herself. Sari knew the Green Ranger had a traumatic past, but this?

Buffy blinked slowly before turning to look at the sky. A blood red sun boiled into the horizon and the two sisters realised something beyond Sari's understanding.

'Buffy… No.' Dawn whispered again

Buffy smiled softly 'Dawnie I have to.'

Dawn, looking more terrified than Sari had ever seen before, shook her head 'No!'

'Listen to me, please there's not a lot of time. Listen.' Buffy took Dawn by the arms as far below the portal grew bigger and bigger, more lightning bolts blasted out in all directions. 'I love you, I will always love you. This is the work I have to do. Tell Giles I figured it out and I'm okay. Give my love to my friends, you have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong, Dawn the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave, live, for me.'

When she finished Dawn was crying, so was Sari and the others, but with that same sad smile Buffy pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. In a heartbeat she was gone, swan-diving off the Tower and into the portal. Closing it as she kept falling. Landing far below.

* * *

Cassie held her breath, she knew Dawn had a rough past but seeing it was something else. She didn't understand what her best friend was doing, showing them all this but it did help her understand a bit better. She knew better than most how much something like this could hurt.

Dawn fell to her knees, crying and Cassie really couldn't blame her. 'It should have been me. I should have jumped.'

For a moment Cassie didn't realise she was talking to them 'Dawn?'

'If I'd have jumped it never would have happened. None of it.' she sobbed. 'So much, too much. I should have jumped.'

The three of them were at her side they could touch her and Cassie, for the first time since starting this whole thing actually thought they might have a chance. 'What do you mean jump? Dee, that would have been the stupidest thing you could to.'

'If I was just a bit faster, if I wasn't so scared.' She might have been there, but she wasn't listening. 'I could have saved them. I could have saved everyone.'

'Alright, any time you want to make sense.' Sari said

Cassie nodded. 'Dawn, can you hear us.'

'I let you down. All of you.' the girl looked up. Her eyes were red raw but she hadn't stopped crying. 'For so long I thought I could make it up. Pay back what I owed, all I ever did was make things worse. For you, for everyone.'

Cassie glanced at Faith, but they were just as confused as she was. 'Okay, we're only getting half the story here. What would have happened, if you had jumped?' She asked, almost hoping there wasn't an answer.

'It would never have happened. None of it would.' Dawn reached out and grabbed her arm. 'Buffy would never died, Willow would have gone evil, Tara wouldn't have been shot, the balance wouldn't have been broken, we wouldn't be Rangers and you'd be okay. You'd all be okay.' Wild hope sprung in her eyes and Cassie held her breath. 'If I had just jumped.'

'Awe hell no.' Faith swore, pulling back. 'You're kidding me. You're freaking kidding me!'

'What?' Sari and Cassie said at the same time.

Faith looked shaken. 'As I got it The First, the big bad evil that tried to kill all the Slayers, the one that destroyed Sunnydale. The way they figured it out it could only do that because of the spell that brought Bee back. If Dee had jumped they wouldn't have had to.'

Cassie blinked as it came to her. 'Damn.' If Dawn had jumped then this First thing couldn't have gotten free. Amanda and who knew how many others would still be alive. 'It wasn't your fault' she said automatically.

'Cassie's right, you couldn't have known. No one did.'

'Doesn't matter. I keep doing it. I keep causing problems, hurting people and then I can't… Others have to clean up after me. It's all my fault and I can't do anything about it. Then it happens all over again.' Dawn broke down again.

Cassie patted her on the back. This was a nightmare, in more ways than one. It was stupid to think that it was all Dawn's fault, but she had somehow twisted everything to this one thing. It was like all the bad things that had happened in her life were a track of dominoes and she'd focused on this one thing. As if removing it would have stopped all the others from falling.

'You heard your sister, I guess we all did. It's living thats hard, you can't just give up.' Sari told her.

'I've fought and fought until I can't fight anymore.' Dawn admitted. Off in the distance the far buildings were beginning to disappear. 'Every time I do I lose more. I'm nothing and all I do is bring so much pain.'

Somebody else appeared, they were either a memory or something else but they looked like hell. Someone had used their face for a punching bag. Bloody, bruised and wrecked, who ever it was had suffered one hell of a beating. 'Hey chin up platelet.' They said in a thick British accent. 'Maybe Glory doesn't want to kill you. Maybe...'

'It's something worse.' Dawn cut him off.

The bleached blond man turned away, chewing a bruised lip. After a moment he turned back and reached out, as if to push a lock of her hair back. 'You want to know what I'm scared of Spike? Me. Right now Glory thinks that Tara's the Key, but I'm the Key.' Cassie bit back a gasp. 'I am and anything that happens to Tara is because of me. Your bruises, your limp. That's all me too. I'm like a lighting rod, for pain and hurt and everyone around me suffers and dies.'

Dawn looked up, not seeing them. Only her friend. 'I must be something so horrible to cause so much pain and evil.' Spike wavered and vanished as Dawn collapsed into tears again.

Cassie's brain was running at a thousand lightyears a second. Dawn was the Key. The magical… thing Dr Oliver was looking for. She didn't know what that meant, for Dawn or the Key. 'Okay, I think we can safely say Spike got the crap beaten out of him.' Faith said.

'Because of me. Always because of me.'

Cassie had to stop her, before she pulled up another memory that tore her apart emotionally. 'No more, Dawn. Stop and listen to me. Right. That's enough. What's happened has happened. We can't change it, even with all the power in the world.'

'We can stop it though.' Dawn said, that same terrible hope in her face. 'I can stop it. I mean we're all in my head right? I'm dying, at long long last its over. It's over.'

'Don't think that way, don't say that.' Cassie burst out.

'You're not going to chicken out on us now, are you Dee?'

'Yeah, we need you.' Sari added. 'These two can't agree on anything without you.'

Dawn shook her head. By now all the buildings were gone and the three of them were kneeling on the Tower as if it was the whole world. 'Don't you see, I tried. I tried and it killed me. I can't morph, can't fight. I don't think I can stand, I'm no good to you but I can get out of the way. I can save you all one last time.'

'For crying out loud.' Cassie exploded, slapping Dawn across the face. 'How about us? We just crawled our way through the same hell in you're memories because we care about you. You're one of my best friends and I'm not going to let you just give up.'

'Me nether.' Sari agreed

'That's right.' Faith nodded. 'You want to go down you're going to have to take us with you and I don't really like that idea.'

'There's nothing left.' Dawn closed her eyes for a second and began to sway from side to side. 'I pushed and I pushed. There's nothing left.'

'There's got to be something.' Cassie said desperately. 'Marcus, what about Marcus. What to we tell him, that it was easier for you to die than fight.'

A phantom of a smile tugged at the corner of Dawn's mouth. 'I did try.'

'Try harder.'

'I can't, don't you see? Whatever I do it just gets worse. The fights, the pain. Everything just gets worse.' She pleaded. As she spoke it was getting harder and harder to see, as if whatever was lighting up the Tower was slowly going itself. 'This is the only way. If you're going to go, go now.'

Cassie felt a chill settle into her bones, or the closest thing she had to bones here. Without knowing how she knew, she simply knew this was a close as she wanted to get to dying. No heavenly light, no angles just a dark chill and that feeling you got standing on the edge of a cliff. The one that made you want to jump, even though every sense screamed at you not to.

Then, out of the darkness and the cold a soft blue glow, like a tiny spark came out of nowhere; 'That's enough Dawn. Go back.'

It was a woman's voice that sounded like it came from far away, even though it wasn't that loud. 'Who?' Dawn asked before anyone else could.

Slowly, almost gently, something else appeared. It took Cassie a moment to understand what she was seeing. It didn't quite seem complete, like little parts missing. Either because they couldn't be remembered or they just weren't important. The four of them were in a small living room in a house somewhere.

'Where are we?' Sari asked.

'Her old home.' Faith said, nodding to Dawn. 'And that couldn't have been who I thought it was. I mean really couldn't.'

'Why not.' The same voice asked. The Rangers spun to see a middle aged woman with blonde hair and a soft smile standing there.

'Mom?'

'Mrs S?' Faith said in shock as the woman wavered slightly. 'How? I mean, how?'

Dawn's mother laughed lightly. 'Let's say you're all close enough and there are some people on my side that can help.' She looked out of the window and what looked like a blue glow crept in. 'It's good to see you again Faith and it's good to see you've made the right choices.'

Cassie had to remember to close her mouth, it wasn't possible, it just couldn't be. She was dead, her side of what? Death, Life or both 'Mom.' Dawn said again. 'I'm, I'm…'

'Oh Dawn, I never wanted you to find out, I knew how it would make you feel.' Mrs Summers told her. 'It was never your fault, and I never blamed you. You've kept all this pain bottled up and carried it for too long and it's killing you. You're so much like you're sister, but now you have to let go.'

'But it was my fault, wasn't it?' Cassie didn't know what she was getting at, but if Dawn had somehow twisted her own mothers death into her fault it was no wonder she was suicidal. 'Please, I'm so sorry.'

'No, you don't have to be. Dawn it doesn't matter how you came into my life, you were still my child, my youngest. I'm your mother and it's up to me to do everything I can to protect you and guide. I did the best that I could. All the things you've done since then I couldn't be prouder. Those memories are yours as much as mine, they helped make you into the young woman you are today.' Mrs Summers wavered again, so did the house. 'I wish I had longer. I love you, and I always will.'

The soft blue light outside the window seemed to glow brighter for a moment and another, different voice, whispered into the room. 'Time is of the essence, I cannot hold on much longer.' The voice was deep, and somehow almost English.

'Don't go.' Dawn almost begged.

'I'm sorry, but you can't follow. Maybe one day, but not now.' Mrs Summers began to fade completely. 'Oh and Cassandra; I have a message for you. From your mothers. They are proud of you, both of them, Just as I am of Dawn. Thank you for looking out for her.'

Unable to speak Cassie just nodded.

As Dawn's mother vanished the blue light outside pulsed again. 'That is all I can do.' The deep voice said, 'Go now Rangers, return to the waking world and always remember; may the power protect you.'

* * *

A'Zores hopped up and delivered a side kick, as high as his coat would let him, straight into the hilt of his sword. Driving the blade all the way through his former master and out the other side. Taking chunks of needles with it, more fell out, like pieces of metal falling from a broken crane. A'Zores guessed it was the closest thing they had to bleeding.

A good uppercut caught the Warlord while he was still reeling from the kick. Spinning A'Zores delivered an elbow to the side of his head and then threw himself shoulder first into the pure blood demon.

This wasn't fighting, it was brawling. Down and dirty where size and weight mattered. A'Zores wasn't as tall but he was better built. Stronger and was still supremely angry. All the effort, all the destruction he'd fought for to elevate this coward that couldn't even fight back. Ignoring common sense he plunged his fist into the gaping hole left by the sword and pulled out spikes by the handful.

Throwing them away he was literally tearing him apart. 'No! Stop!' pleaded the Warlord. A'Zores reeled back and head-butted him, in the burnt scar on his already ruined face. Something gave deep inside what passed for his skull and the Warlord fell, life less to the floor.

He was faking it. A'Zores knew it and wasn't going to fall for it. He broke off and retrieved his sword, shaking the spikes free from it he clutched it in his left, gauntleted, hand. His right was ruined, it would take weeks to heal and a lot of pain to set it right.

Charging with lightning he walked back to the Warlord slowly. 'You can still kneel. Face me, at least salvage that much honour.'

He didn't move.

'I know you're faking it. You're not that good of an actor. Face me.'

The Warlord's single remaining eye opened. 'I will not give you the satisfaction.'

'All the satisfaction I need will come from killing you.' A'Zores admitted.

'And then you take my empire?' He laughed, a short and brutal sound that ended in a wracking cough. 'The other Generals won't let you.

He shook his head. 'I don't want your empire. Your insane ambition ends now Warlord, the empire is no more.'

'Then, then why?' he asked.

A'Zores gave him a tight grin 'Because you missed the point. Your ambition is blind, you can't see that there is no end to it. The goal isn't how much we can take or how wide cut a swathe through existence. It's the challenge. These Rangers are the challenge now.'

'I should have known, Converted. You don't understand.' The Warlord did rise slowly. The few strands of darkness left becoming deeper, as if he was drawing on his very last reserves.

'I do understand. Power for the sake of power is all you pure blood's know. It's a circular argument, I chose a different way. I chose for me and those like me.' A'Zores raised his sword, increasing the charge. 'It's called Evolution, Warlord. Welcome to revolution.' He brought the sword down in a straight line. Carving the Warlord the neck to armpit, there was some resistance, but not enough to stop it going all the way through.

Worse than the bisection though was the titanic charge he released halfway through. The thunderous detonation blew even A'Zores off his feet and echoed off the canyon walls. High above even the clouds flinched as the once great Warlord shuddered and completely collapsed.

Plucking his sheath from out of the sky with his broken hand. A'Zores grimaced before sheathing his weapon. The four Dark Rangers took a step forward. 'We've won.' A'Zores said knowing what it sounded like, but he'd wasted enough time. 'Now for the real Challenge. You,' he pointed at one of them at random. 'We have a problem, the Rangers enjoy bringing surprises at the last minute and I am concerned that the Green one might still be a threat.'

Taking a deep breath he produced one of his Crystal Balls. 'I do not know her identity but I do know her face. Find this woman.' He projected the memory he had of her face. 'If she lives, change that. You'll find her, one way or another, through this human.' He changed the image to that of himself, younger and human. 'Kill him if you must, but not until you know her fate.'

End Triage


	49. Chapter 49

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
War, Part IV:- Old Friends, New Rangers  
Chapter One.

Dawn was sure she had absolute proof that it was impossible to die from embarrassment. If it was possible she wouldn't be in this situation. Just after waking up from her coma Cassie gave Dawn an uncomfortable once over and in a very professional, detached, way decided that the best thing would be to get her back to the dorm room.

Dawn had to agree, the cot at the Command Centre was something between a hammock and a stretcher and was practically a torture to get any rest in. Her back felt like a pretzel, made all the worse because she was still incredibly thin. There was a long, complicated, explanation that she sort of understood, but still couldn't really explain to anyone. Especially not Dr Oliver and Zedd. So she'd bluffed them, she hoped, by saying she was more magical than most and got out of there.

What she hadn't realised was just what Cassie meant by her diagnosis. To her bed rest was pretty much strapping Dawn in and force feeding her. She was wrapped up like a cocoon in bed, the three remaining Rangers hovering over her. What was really uncomfortable was the way they didn't say anything. 'Guys, do I need to say it?' she asked, her mouth very dry.

'What's up? Dawn you gave up.' Faith said cutting across tact like a bull in a china shop.

'Faith!' Cassie snapped. Then, after a moment, she finally looked Dawn in the eye. 'You really believe what we saw in there. It's… it's a lot to take in.'

Dawn nodded, her own head feeling surprisingly heavy. 'Tell me about it. On second thought don't.' Falling back onto the pillow she tried not to wince. 'I try not to think about it. My world is crazy enough. I don't want to dwell.'

For the first time Dawn saw a smile tug at the corners of Cassie's mouth. 'Me neither.' she said.

Sari took a breath. 'We didn't tell Oliver. You know, what we saw. Buffy, the Key all of it. Faith wanted to, but we all agreed you should.'

'It's complicated.' She said, shrugging a shoulder free of the swaddling bed cover. There was a glass of water on her bed stand and she reached for it. Cassie helped her and Dawn felt like a baby. Helpless. She couldn't even hold on to a glass of water alone.

Faith sat down on the edge of Dawn's bed. 'All right listen to me, okay Dee. If you don't deal with this, in here,' She tapped the side of Dawn's head. 'It's going to kill you inside and one day you're going to wake up and it won't be Dawn Summers that looks back. It will be a monster. And if you're really unlucky you'll like it at first. Because the guilt will be gone. That's when you're lost Dee. You don't want to end up like me.'

Faith was right. It was annoying, but she was right. 'I… I was given to Buffy. So she could protect me. The Key. No one knows where it's from or how they got it, but these monks in Europe sent it to her.'

'So they put the Key in you?' Cassie asked.

'No.' Dawn sighed. It was difficult to explain, especially with her head pounding the way it was. 'They had the power to bend reality, change things from one thing to another. They took the Key and made it human. They didn't put it in anything. Five, six years ago there was no Dawn Summers.'

The three of them blinked in shock. 'That doesn't make any sense.' Faith shook her head. 'What about the time I went wacko, you were there. I still remember that evil eye you tried to give me when you found out I slept with Xander.'

Dawn snorted a laugh, that rapidly turned into a cough. Rattling her bones. Waving Cassie off Dawn swallowed. 'Memories, they gave everyone memories of what happened. Or what was supposed to happen, I don't know. Hey, look at it this way, at least you guys know what you are.' Dawn closed her eyes, remembering better times. 'When I first moved to Sunnydale it was my birthday. Mom hired out the merry-go-round, but I didn't know anyone. It was me, Buffy and Mom going round and round for an hour. I remember it, I felt sick because of all the candy floss and embarrassed that it was just the three of us.'

Around her, her friends smiled because they didn't see what she was getting at. 'It never happened. Every little thing like that is a lie. Like when Buffy told me there wasn't really a Tooth Fairy and I got so mad I ran after her, tripped up and knocked another tooth lose.'

Faith took her hand. 'We get it Dee. we get it.'

'No you don't. You don't get it because I haven't finished. It was a spell, magic. Magic has consequences, and if you're not careful…' Dawn took a shuddering breath. 'The Monk's were desperate, rushed. Someone, somewhere made a mistake.'

'By the Ancients,' Cassie cursed. 'Your mother's tumour. The spell, you think…'

'I know.' Dawn said darkly. 'I checked, there was no sign of it before then within a week of me turning up mom had headaches.'

'It could just have been a coincidence.' Sari pointed out, but Dawn just gave her a raised eyebrow.

'Coincidence and Leprechauns.' Faith said before she could.

'Huh?'

The only two things Buffy and I don't believe in.' Dawn explained. 'It was my fault, and because I was the Key Glory was able to open that portal. Because I was made to be her Sister Buffy sacrificed herself for me and that lead to the First. And now I'm helpless.'

'Oh come on now.' Sari put on a brave face. 'You're not helpless. In a couple of days...'

'Weeks.' Cassie corrected.

'Weeks you'll be back to normal.'

'Maybe months.'

'Months?' Faith asked, shocked.

Dawn let herself sink into the mattress. 'It doesn't matter. I felt it, I can still feel it.' She was empty, hollow. Like something had scooped her out. She was tired, just talking for as long as she had was draining. Putting her hand over her heart she could feel her ribs, the thudding pulse of her heart under them But there was something else. 'I'm cut off, I can't hear it anymore.'

'Hear it?'

Dawn closed her eyes, 'The song, that tune I played on my Flute. It was always there before. I just had…' the pillow was soft and she was so tired. 'I just had to listen for it, it's not there any more. It's not...'

* * *

Cassie watched Dawn drift to sleep in the middle of her sentence. 'Is she?' Sari asked, sounding afraid of the answer.

The Blue Ranger picked up her best friends hand and laughed in relief. 'She's fine, just sleeping.' Reaching out with her powers Cassie tried to get a feeling of how well she was doing.

She already felt stronger, a bit more sure to Cassie, but no where near where she should be.

'No Cassie, she's pretty far from fine.' Faith stood up and paced a few steps. 'Damn it, why didn't Buffy tell me about any of this. When she sent me down here I thought she was being over protective, I didn't think the Brat needed some world class therapy.'

'She'll get over it.'

'Get over it, get over it? Sari no offence but this is not something you just get over. This is a boat load of crap and it's sailing around, just looking for a disaster.'

The Yellow Ranger shrugged. 'Then it's a good thing she's with us then, isn't it. We'll all keep an eye on her.'

Cassie looked at Faith and the three of them laughed. Trying to look after Dawn would be impossible. She might have lost her powers but none of them, for a second, believed it would stop her. Cassie realised there was one thing that could come close, 'I'm going to go get Marcus, see what he thinks.'

The others nodded and Cassie opened the door, only to take a couple of steps back. Her Uncle Jack and Dr Oliver were there. 'Urm, hi?' she said

'Cassie, how is she?' her uncle asked dropping the hand he was about to knock with.

'Sleeping. She still looks like death, but getting better.' Cassie looked down at what Dr Oliver was holding in his hand, it was a small glowing box that coloured somewhere between orange and gold. 'What's that?'

'It's a gift, from Zedd to Dawn. He said it was something to do with a question she asked him and not much more than that.'

'So where is the big Zee?' Faith asked as Cassie let them in

'Oliver asked if he wanted to stick around, but he had plans with his wife.' From the sound of things her uncle didn't trust the reformed wizard, or he might have still been a bit worried about Faith. Either way that wasn't good.

Given what she knew was coming, and what had happened, Cassie knew she had to do something about that. 'Come on.' she took him by the hand and lead the two star general back out.

'Cassie what is it?' he asked.

She took a deep breath, why did everything have to get so complicated. 'You know, you know how close we came back there?'

'Close, you mean close?' He asked. She nodded. 'Damn it Cassie! What happened?'

The two of them walked down the corridor. It wasn't exactly empty, but with the way things were going out there lots of students were keeping their heads down. It meant they had a lot of privacy. 'Dawn, Dawn held on as long as she could, but she couldn't do it forever. It was too hard for her. Then we were kind of kicked out. From the other side.'

He just blinked at her, not getting her reference 'The other side of what?'

'You know. The other side, the other side of life.' Cassie braced herself for a shout.

"For crying out loud! You died?'

'No. Like I said we got kicked back.'

'Kicked back?' he asked, blinking. For all he'd seen this was a little too much for him. 'What the grim reaper checked his charts and decided you were early?'

Cassie tried to smile. 'No, something or someone else. Dawn's mother was there and so was Janet. I think' He just starred at her. 'She said she was proud of me. That they both were.'

'Both?'

'Both moms'

He stopped and grabbed her arm. 'They didn't ascend, Cassie I'm not saying you imagined it but…'

'I know, I know.' Cassie closed her eyes tightly and then opened them. 'I could feel her though. She was there, I couldn't see her but… Uncle Jack the things I've seen, that I've done. We're in a world so much stranger than we thought.'

'Cassie, I don't know what to say.' He said honestly.

She took another deep breath. 'You know what I said before, about being scared. I understand now. Dawn's scared, Faith's scared. We're all scared. Thing is, so what? It doesn't change what they're going to do, what's going to happen.'

Her uncle looked at her for a long moment. 'Well, that's one way to look at it. So you're alright?'

'Still pretty far from alright, but I get it. I get it a lot better now than I did.'

'So where are we going?' He asked

Cassie smirked. 'Dawn's boyfriend. He wanted to know when she was back.'

The two star General winced. 'I wouldn't say she was. Cassie, you're not a full doctor yet. I'm nowhere near, but I talked with Oliver. He doesn't think she ever will.'

'What are you talking about?' Cassie asked, she knew what he was trying to say but wanted him to to come out and say it.

He scowled at her. 'He's worried that her powers were destroyed and I'm worried at the way she looks. I've seen prisoners in better shape. Whatever she did killed her, literally killed her. You're telling me the only reason she isn't dead now is that Death itself didn't want her. Cassie, you have to face facts, you've lost your leader and this war isn't looking like it's going to get any easier, for any of you.'

'What do you suggest? Stepping aside and letting you get killed instead?'

For a very long second he didn't answer. 'You're sure we'll die?'

Cassie gave him a piercing look. 'I'm sure. Isn't it better to give us the chance. If we do die you'll still be here.'

'You've thought a lot about this haven't you?'

'Dawn has, and she's right.'

* * *

They watched from the shadows as two people, one an old-ish man the other a young girl walked down the corridor. They couldn't hear what the two of them were talking about, but they were the only ones there. A'Zores had ordered them to find out all they could, but they didn't know very much themselves.

It hadn't taken them very long to find the best place to look for them. The Collage. They had a vague memory of something very much like this place. Large buildings holding, lecture halls, computer rooms, libraries and dormitories, but they remembered something bigger. A lot bigger. With more computers, bigger dorms.

But there was something wrong, something very wrong. Like a massive block in their head. A wall of blackness cutting them off from their past. If they just pushed past it, if they just could. They could understand.

Shaking their head they focused back on the two people. They appeared to know where they were going. Creeping along after them, the Demon Ranger waited to see where they led them.

* * *

Dawn fought herself to wake up, she couldn't just lie there like some useless lump. Struggling she tried to force her eyes open, but it was like someone had sealed them shut. Instead she tried listening.

'It's good you're here.' Sari said. 'I've been thinking, about the DragonZord.'

'It's hopeless.' Dr Oliver said and Dawn felt her heart lurch. 'I told you, he can walk. Without his primary energiser that's it.'

'Hang on.' Faith said, 'I thought the Zords were solar powered?'

'They are, but the energisers are what convert that power in to useable energy.' Sari explained. 'Without them a Zord can't charge up.'

'I'm still not sure what happened when the Warlord hit the DragonZord. What ever it was overloaded his power systems. Totally fused the energiser, crippling him.'

'Damn, can't we do anything about it?' Faith asked

'Each energiser is custom built for each Zord specially, we can't use another one in it's place and we just don't have the resources to build new ones ' Sari said, as if she already knew what he was trying to tell Faith. Dawn didn't , it was sort of ironic that she'd lost her powers and so had her Zord. 'But I was thinking; when they were merged the other three channeled their power through that energiser. What if we reversed that?'

'Wouldn't work.' The former Green Ranger said. 'They can't take that sort of charge, it would overload them.'

'What about their secondary…'

'They don't have them. Only the T-Rex Zord and DragonZord have dual-level energisers.' He trailed off.

'What is it?' Faith asked.

'We can't transfer them, but the DragonZord has another mode. It can combine with the Megazord and Titanus.'

'The Ultrazord.' Faith whispered, 'I saw news reports of it when I was a kid. That's where I've seen that Zord before.'

'They're all supposed to work together but if you and Alpha work on it Sari…'

'It would be one hell of a punch.'

After a moment Dr Oliver sighed. 'Wouldn't work.'

'Why not?' Dawn croaked, finally opening her eyes.

'Dawn, you're awake!' Sari exclaimed

She offered the girl a wan smile and looked back to Dr Oliver. 'Why wouldn't it work?' she repeated

'We'd need both Green and Red Rangers.' He told her. 'After what happened to you, the coin, the coin turned to brass.'

'There's still some power left.' She told him. After all there had to be, if she was still alive. 'Just not enough.'

'Without you and without a Red Ranger neither Zord can work at all.'

Dawn sighed, 'And you'll need the T-Rex to form the Megazord. That's not working.'

'Actually it is.' Sari pointed out, 'We're just missing the Ranger.'

Faith threw her hands in the air. 'I'm sure we can find them. I mean I'm sure there's another superhero just sitting around out there, waiting for one of us to turn up with a magic coin.'

Dawn chuckled horsely. 'I think they'll be the one to find us. If you're right about the Coins pulling us together.'

Dr Oliver nodded. 'Good point, but how long can we wait? Without the Zords you don't stand a chance next time they attack.'

End Chapter One


	50. Chapter 50

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
War, Part IV:- Old Friends, New Rangers  
Chapter Two.

Marcus came in ahead of the others and went straight to Dawn's side. 'I see you brought pizza.' she tried to smile.

'Cassie said you looked, well, that you'd looked better.' Marcus told her, putting the two cardboard boxes down. She had, his girlfriend was all skin and bones. Two great black bags were under her tired and bloodshot eyes. Even her hair looked strangely limp, flat and almost lifeless. It almost broke his heart to see her like this, so weak

'You mean I look awful' Like a super model, or one of those hollywood girls that only look good after a computers through with them?'

Marcus shook his head, she might look tired but she was still Dawn. 'You look beautiful.' he told her honestly. 'You always do.'

Dawn blushed, putting some much needed colour into her cheeks as the others in the room smirked. 'What pizza did you get?' she asked, looking hungry at what he brought with him.

'Extra cheese and pepperoni.' Marcus told her, picking up the two smaller boxes on top. 'I brought some DVDs too. Hitchhikers Guide or Python again.' His dad had shown him the first one after getting Marcus hooked on Python. It was a little geeky, but still fun.

'Wait, this is your sure fire way of getting her back on her feet?' General O'Neill asked, stunned. 'A date?'

'You've got a problem with that?' Faith asked.

'Sure I do, Monty Python? What about the best show in the world.'

Marcus looked at the others but only Cassie seemed to know what he was talking about 'He's a big Simpson's fan.' She told them.

'A two star General in the Air Force, in charge of defending the whole planet from invasion by space aliens, is a Simpsons fan?' Faith asked

'Something wrong with that Lehane?'

'Sure.' she nodded. 'I prefer Futurama.'

* * *

They watched as the people in the crowded room talked. A'Zores was right, the Green Ranger had survived. Obviously weakened, much like the Warlord had been, but she was still alive.

Their General had given them a crystal ball, to contact him if they needed to. Pulling it out they concentrated and from the ball's milky depths came an image of A'Zores. 'You've found something?' He asked.

'She lives. Wounded, but alive.' They reported

A'Zores visibly tensed. 'Not unexpected.' he let out an explosive breath. 'Can she fight?'

'No General.' They shook their head. 'She is bed ridden and weak, but there are others there.'

'Others?'

'The one you told me to use, several women and two older men.

A'Zores lent back, stroking the horns on his chin with his gauntlet. 'How many women?'

'Three, General. I believe them to be the Rangers.'

'Yes, yes they would be.' He paused for a moment, eyes distant as a cruel smile blossomed on his face. 'I want the Green Ranger captured. Kill the boy and the other two men then bring her to me.'

They blinked 'What of the other Rangers?'

'They will be, occupied.' A'Zores chuckled. 'Corny I know, but more than effective. I will lead the other Dark Rangers on an attack throughout the city. Scattered and divided the Rangers won't be able to call on their titans. You're brethren and I will corral them while you secure her.'

'Then General?'

'Then we do what you suggested, we brake their spirits. After we brake the Green Ranger in two.' His image faded and vanished from the ball. They put the ball back in their pouch and looked back into the room.

There was something wrong, something of the blackness that clouded their past. They knew there had to be something before, something behind that black well in their head. They found themselves looking at the oldest of the Rangers. They knew them from somewhere. She was very pretty, but that wasn't it. They knew her, she was a fighter, a warrior and a leader. They were a Slayer and that meant they fought for something.

Not The Warlords power, or A'Zores challenge but something else. As they watched the demon Ranger knew just what that was had been taken from them. Swallowed by that darkness in their past.

* * *

Dawn watched as everyone joked around, they seemed to be relaxed. A lot more relaxed than they were earlier. Either the gang had moved on and they weren't going to say anything about it or it was going to fester like a wound.

She had a very good idea which one it was going to end up being.

Before she could call them on it their watches bleeped a warning. Her's was muffled in her bedside draw. Dawn suddenly felt isolated as Faith answered. 'Alpha, Faith here. What is it?'

'Ay ay ay Rangers! Four separate readings all over the City! Their trying to draw you out.'

'Just like before.' Dawn said, the others looked at her as she struggled to sit up straighter. 'They want to ambush you, it's got to be a trap.'

Faith nodded, 'Trying the same trick again, but we whooped them that time we can do it again.'

Dawn shook her head. 'No. Last time they were, they were all together.' She winced, her head was light and she felt a little dizzy. Marcus put a hand on her shoulder, she took hold of it. 'They've split up, but without me they still out number you. They'll pick you off one at a time.'

Sari didn't follow. 'But what about Titanus. They would't dare attack with him around.'

Dawn collapsed back into the bed. 'We can't, can't do that.'

'Dee, we know what we're doing. It's risky, but you know what's going to happen if we don't show up. Besides we'll be ready for them this time.'

With Marcus's help Dawn sat up again, she could see the concern on her friends faces. 'It's a trap, it has to be.'

'Then we spring it.' Cassie said, 'We know what we are doing Dawn. Don't over exert yourself.'

'They're right,' Marcus gave her shoulder a squeeze. 'Come on, they can handle themselves.'

'He's right.' Colonel O'Neill told her. 'There are times when you have to trust your team. That's now.'

She still wanted to argue, but he was right. They knew what they were doing, who they were fighting. They knew the risks. With a sarcastic smile she looked at the Rangers. 'Alright General. Guys, good luck.'

'Right, we go and you two stay here and play Doctor.' Faith smirked and Dawn blushed right down to her toes. 'Who knows, I've even got a nurses uniform you could borrow.' she laughed, pulling out her morpher.

'Just go save the world already!'

'It's morphing time.' Snapping he morpher open Faith struck a pose. 'Mastodon.'

'Triceratops.'

'Sabre-tooth Tiger.' Then they vanished in three columns of different coloured light.

Dawn tried to sit up straighter, it wasn't much use though. She threw the bed covers off but Marcus held her back. 'I've got to do something.' She said breathlessly.

'Not like this.' he shook his head. 'You can't fight, you can't stand.'

'There has to be something…'

Dr Oliver offered her a soft smile. 'Dawn I know exactly how you feel. The Green Ranger power never was that stable. I lost them twice myself, that's why Zordon and Alpha 5 created the White Ranger. Both times though I felt lost. Watching my friends struggle, fighting Zedd and Rita's monsters. It was almost more than I could bare, but I trusted them and had faith they would win in the end, and they did.'

Dawn couldn't help but feel a little cheated, of all the Power Coins she could get she had to be connected to the defective one. Then another thought came to her. 'Whatever happened to the White Ranger Coin?'

Dr Oliver shook his head. 'When the original coins were damaged the others still held some measure of the original power. But the White Coin took the brunt of the attack when the White TigerZord was destroyed. While the others were combined he was on his own.'

'Damn.' She said softly. As the former Ranger had told them repeatedly creating new Ranger powers was incredibly difficult, repairing them almost as hard. A shadow outside the window caught her attention. 'Oh crap!' she hissed.

It was a trap, just not for the others. 'Can't these guys think of something new?' Dr Oliver, General O'Neill and Marcus turned to look as the window exploded out over them.

* * *

Sari landed on a roof top in the City with the others. 'Don't split up.' Faith ordered 'That's what they want.'

Cassie, surprisingly, nodded. She agreed with Faith as Sari saw a cloud of dirt explode off in one direction. 'Over there.'

Faith pulled her Power Axe out of nowhere 'I don't know about you guys, but I hope that's A'Zores.' With that she jumped.

'I don't' Cassie said as the two of them followed. It wasn't. Instead it was the lizard guy.

'Him again.' Faith muttered as the demon turned to face them. 'Just perfect.' The lizard had a hunched back and was very thin, almost snake like save for it's arms. A long forked tongue darted out of one side of it's mouth and at the other end it's tail slapped the ground.

'I've got him!' Cassie shouted. Spinning her staff she charged. The demon opened it's mouth so wide Sari thought it broke it's jaw. The tongue, far longer than it possibly could have been, flew out. The Blue Ranger tried to get her staff in the way, but the demon had probably guessed that was what she would do. The whip like tongue didn't wrap around the shaft of her staff. Instead it cracked around, catching her on the shoulder and leaving an explosion.

Faith burst in to action, her Slayer reactions better than Sari's by a fraction. Swinging her Power Axe high the Black Ranger looked like she was going to split the lizard demon like a log. Snapping it's head back it leaned onto it's tail, curving back before launching itself forward. Both feet catching Faith in the gut and sending her flying back into Sari.

The two of them collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs. Sari heard Faith swear darkly, fortunately she still had her Axe but Sari had dropped her Daggers. The demon made a noise, somewhere between a cackle and steam escaping a broken pipe and then Cassie was there, her staff in two parts. She lashed out with a foot into it's belly before bringing one of the two halves down over it's head.

She was fast but not as quick as this thing. It rolled with the blow under Cassie's feet knocking her down and then pounced to it's feet. Tongue lashing out at her. It was then Sari realised that was exactly what she wanted catching the whip-like appendage with one part Cassie pulled back and wrapped it around the other. Still on her back the Blue Ranger strained against the skinny monster trapping it in place.

Before it could react Sari's hand grabbed one of her Power Daggers, in one move she threw it so it exploded against the lizards chest. The blast staggered the demon, giving Faith the chance she needed to get back up and get her Axe into position. This time she wasn't going for the demon, but his weapon.

A sapphire lightning bolt blasted Faith off her feet before she could finish. Looking around both Cassie and Sari saw A'Zores, his coat battered, tore and wide open leading two of the other demons he'd brought with him. The red skinned woman with metal claws and the one with a silly amount of teeth.

They were in deep trouble.

* * *

Jack felt the door brake from it's hinges as he was thrown through it. Grunting he rolled with the impact, catching his bad knee by accident. For most of the last three years he'd been stuck behind a desk. Other than his excursion in Atlantis when it was taken over by Replicators the most exercise he'd gotten had been using the stairs.

There was no way he was a match for the blue skinned kung-fu expert that had just demolished a window and kicked him through an admittedly crappy door. 'Get her out of here!' He shouted back into the room to the boy. Summers was in no condition to fight, even if she wanted to.

The only one of the four of them that could was Oliver. With a loud 'see-yah!' the doctor of archeology jumped in the air and roundhouse kicked the demon in the face. Promising himself to never underestimate an archeologist again Jack got back on his feet. If Oliver could hold that thing off he could get Summers and the boy out of the danger zone. He had no idea how this guy knew where they were, but a college dorm was never the best hiding place.

The demon though recovered far faster than Jack thought he would. Taking another another kick from Oliver on it's upper arm it gave him a short jab to the chest and then a left cross. Staggering the former Ranger and giving it time for a sidekick. As Oliver flew backward, smashing Cassie's computer, Jack cursed.

Summers was on her feet and glaring daggers at the demon, he wasn't sure if the boy was holding her up or just holding her back. Either way he wasn't getting her out of there. 'I gave you an order kid.' Jack shouted before throwing himself in a tackle, trying to take the demon out of the window.

It didn't budge. 'Oh for crying… whoa!' The demon picked him up from the waist and threw him on top of Oliver. The pair of them tried to get up, the only thing holding the Demon off was Summers and the boy throwing whatever was on her bedside table at him.

* * *

Cassie flipped from her shoulders back to her feet, the snake lizard guy broke away. It's forked tongue whipping back where it belonged four against three and they'd had a bad enough time with just the one of them.

'What happened to you?' Faith asked A'Zores. 'Get stuck in a wood chipper?'

A'Zores smirked, it was sort of like watching a wolf being smug. 'No, I just got bored following the orders of a coward.'

'The Warlord?' Cassie asked, guessing at what he meant.

He nodded, that smug smirk becoming a grin. This wasn't good. Last two times they fought these guys they'd barely gotten out alive because the Warlord couldn't take the pounding they gave him. If A'Zores was not only powerful enough, but willing to take out his own boss to take a crack at them without him interrupting.

'Oh great.' Sari muttered, getting into a fighting stance. Faith took a step back, lowering her Axe. Cassie stood next to Sari, hiding what she was doing.

'Things could be worse.' Cassie said. 'Not sure how at the moment, but they could be worse.'

'They're about to get better.' Faith growled as she pushed past them and pointed her Axe in cannon mode, the Black Ranger had combined it with the Power Bow. 'Power Crossbow!' She shouted and fired.

The three so called Demon Rangers jumped away, but Faith wasn't aiming at them. She was after their leader. A ball of black energy surrounded in neon pink blasted out at A'Zores.

It wasn't a sure thing, but a blast like that should even things out. Faith must have gambled that it would be enough to disable him. Instead A'Zores proved to be more tricky than a bag full of weasels. Swinging his sword stick a round like it was a baseball bat he hit the energy ball for a home run.

Cassie had no clue as to how, but it worked. Faith cursed worse than her uncle Jack on a bad day as she was blind sided by the demoness with the metal claws. She was about to help her when a literal hail of broken yellow teeth smashed into her chest, the explosion from all the displaced energy throwing her backward. Rolling with the momentum she let go of her Lance and drew her Blade Blaster. Snapping it into gun mode she fired as hard and as fast as she could at the Demon that was coming after her.

Cassie wasn't aiming, just firing. Trying to hold it back until she or the others had some sort of plan. They were in serious trouble, Faith's little trick was the only ace in the hole they had and A'Zores wasn't even phased by it. She spared a glance to Sari who was wrestling with the lizard's tail.

Looking back a burst of lightning sent her Blade-Blaster spinning away. A'Zores had disarmed her with a well placed blast. Toothy, as Cassie named it in her head, used the chance to rush her. Picking her up from bended knee with a shoulder barge that knocked the wind out from her and carried her several feet.

* * *

Faith felt the demoness rake their claws over her helmet. Gasping for breath the Black Ranger had to brake the death grip they had around her neck. The crossbow was far to unwieldy to use this close up.

A'Zores threw a thunderbolt at Cassie, giving her dance partner a chance to take her out. This was going badly and things could only get worse, there was still the other Demon Ranger missing.

Grabbing a handful of hair Faith pulled the demoness's head back and, letting go of the hand around her neck, began punching. Faith's first punch was enough to stun the demoness, the second left it cross-eyed. Throwing the demoness off she reached for the Crossbow. Only to have a booted foot crush down on her arm.

'Nice weapon.' A'Zores gloated, pushing harder down. He was strong but not as strong as her. Faith threw him off and pulled out her Blade-Blaster, leaving it in blade mode.

'I've got others.' Faith told him. He was a master swordsman and while she was good with knives this was a whole new board game. They were longer for one thing, for cutting not stabbing. That meant a whole new way of dealing with things, she couldn't get close enough to wrestle her way out of this and her Blade-Blaster was shorter than his rapier. Keeping her weapon low she slowly circled A'Zores. Watching for some sign he was going to attack. She couldn't wait for very long, it was only a matter of time before Red got back their senses and then it would be two against one.

They both knew that, that was why he was grinning. 'Come on!' Faith waggled the Blade-Blaster. He moved like quicksilver, the thin sword bending like a reed before slapping against the back of her hand. Knocking the weapon out of her grip.

Before she could do anything about that Red came from behind. Twisting her arm behind her back the Demoness wrapped their legs around Faith's waist and got her in a bizarre half nelson. Wrestling Faith down to the ground Red kept her pinned with A'Zores sword hovering menacingly.

Struggling to look around Faith watched as Cassie was picked up by the back of her neck and thrown to the ground. She was gasping for air the white diamond on her chest scorched black from whatever they'd hit her with. The demon kicked the Blue Ranger over and stomped down on her.

Sari wasn't much better, wrapped up in the Lizards tongue and cast over it's shoulder. She was struggling, but couldn't get the leverage she needed to free herself. 'Very good.' A'Zores gloated. 'but there is still something missing.'

'General!' Someone shouted and Faith wriggled to see who it was. It was the blue skinned demon, the remaining Demon Ranger, carrying something over one shoulder. It put them down and kicked them across to A'Zores.

Faith realised it was Dawn as she rolled to a stop. 'Oh god Dee, no!' Faith shouted, Cassie and Sari doing the same.

'Ahh I was wondering what kept you.'

'The men were trained, but no match for me.' Blue gloated as Faith tried to struggle again. Dawn wasn't moving, her face covered by an arm and hair Faith couldn't tell if she was even alive. The demon held up a morpher. 'I found this, it is what they use to become Rangers.'

A'Zores laughed, picking Dawn up by the collar of her jacket with his free hand. Almost despite herself she groaned. 'And still alive. So, the Green Ranger makes the whole set. No last ditch attempt and I'm willing to bet none of you can call your titans like this either. Even if you could I have this handy hostage.' He shook Dawn who squeaked in pain. 'So what's next, let me see. Oh yes! Your deaths, I think I'll start with that one.' He pointed at Cassie.

End Chapter Two


	51. Chapter 51

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
War, Part IV:- Old Friends, New Rangers  
Chapter Three

Cassie shook the stars from her eyes and tried to stand up. The solid boot of Toothy pressed straight between her shoulders, pinning her in place. That blue skinned bastard must have been waiting, as soon as they had left they must have attacked.

Her mind raced with problems; what had happened to her uncle? What about Marcus and Dr Oliver? She thought they were in trouble before, now they were dead. No chance of getting out of this.

Strangely she wasn't scared or worried. Now she knew she and the others were done for she actually felt calm. Relaxed even, oh she was still going to fight but now there wasn't anything to fear. It was then she understood her best friend even better. This was how Dawn felt all the time, fearless and willing to take crazy risks just for the hell of it.

A'Zores dragged Dawn by the collar closer, she kept hold of his arm. Doing a fantastic job of covering her face. With his free hand A'Zores raised his sword, about to bring it down on Cassie's neck.

'Last words.' It took the Blue Ranger a moment to realise it was Dawn that had spoken. 'Arn't you going to give us our last words?'

A'Zores stopped mid swing. 'Urm, no.' he chuckled. 'Unless you want to count 'Oh god, oh god! Please make it stop!'?'

Dawn pulled on the arm holding her for a moment only to drop one hand limply 'I was thinking something a bit more iconic.' She said as Cassie caught a glint of metal in her free hand. 'DragonZord!'

She was quickly covered in a flash of green light. Throwing A'Zores off and leaving his gauntlet steaming. Catching herself the Green Ranger rolled forward and came to her feet. Breathing hard, but fully morphed.

'How?' screamed A'Zores incredulously. Turning to the blue skinned demon. 'You have her device!' he accused.

'What this thing?' Blue asked all too casually, hitting the inside switch it opened as they punched the air. 'Tyrannosaurus!'

it was impossible, absolutely totally impossible. Dawn had sprung her own trap, beating A'Zores and his gang at their own game at the very last second. After a startled moment Cassie acted, pulling on all her power she concentrated it into a solid punch in Toothy's jaw. Shattering it, sending blood and teeth flying everywhere.

Faith reacted too, rolling over she drove the Demoness that had wrapped themselves around her into the ground before pushing off and freeing herself. Sari had a little more difficulty, but was able to get one of her Daggers into position. Cutting off a good foot or so from the end of the tongue the snaky lizard demon released her.

Cassie got to Dawn's side, she had no clue how she had pulled any of this off but she had. It was only when the Green Ranger sagged, leaning on Cassie for support, did she realise most of it was a bluff. Dawn might have been able to morph, but she didn't have the power to fight.

Reaching out with her healing abilities Cassie got a good reading from her. Dawn's energies were flowing a lot better now, like they were in tune again and all going in the right direction, but they were a long way from what they once were. 'What the hell were you thinking.' She whispered a growl.

'That I was saving your butt.' Dawn said weakly. 'Let's go.' She nodded and the other three dash up to join them.

It was like someone had drawn an invisible battle line between the two groups of them. On one side the five Rangers Cassie, Dawn, Faith, Sari and the newcomer. On the other the three Dark Rangers and A'Zores. It was still a close run thing though, A'Zores was a match for most of them alone. Cassie didn't know if the others had any tricks left, but what they had was more than enough already.

Dawn wasn't going to be any use, she could barely stand and they didn't know about the new guy. 'We're going to need our weapons.' Faith said to Cassie, she must have been thinking the same thing.

'I'll deal with A'Zores.' The Red Ranger said in a dark voice. 'I owe him.'

'Fine then.' Dawn said, 'Everyone pick a target and go for it.'

'Dee stay back.' Faith ordered.

'I was going to run a marathon, but if you insist.'

A'Zores suddenly laughed. 'What's the matter Green Ranger? Still a little winded?'

'She's not the one you should be worried about.' The Red Ranger told him forcefully. 'Power Sword!' With his shout a long sword with a red handle and cross piece appeared in his hands.

'I guess the brakes over.' Sari quipped and charged the lizard as Cassie turned her attention back on Toothy. She was going to remove more than a few teeth when she had her Lance back.

* * *

A'Zores saw the Rangers explode into action, but the Green Ranger held the traitor back. It was amusing to him that he of all people could think of some one as a traitor but that was life.

'You're no match for him alone.' she warned him. A'Zores let himself smile, she would still try to fight even if she couldn't stand. At least the Traitor had been truthful about that. 'Here, take my shield.' She put her hand on the centre of his chest the golden breastplate flashed and seemed to jump through her arm onto the new Red Ranger.

A'Zores silently cursed, he wouldn't be facing her after all and the Traitor would be even stronger. While he would enjoy the challenge, as always, he knew things were going to get, in a word, tricky.

He didn't like relying on tricks, they felt too much like cheating. Still a fight was a fight. With all the grace of a stampeding bull the traitor charged. His long sword held high but close. A'Zores's blade was good and strong, but thin. The Red Rangers was a lot thicker, with enough strength A'Zores's sword would bend. Theirs wouldn't.

Using his skill as best as he could A'Zores deflected the heavy blows the Traitor swung at him, using the bend to spring the swings away. It was similar to fighting the Warlord. The Traitor was obviously blinded by anger, a very big mistake he was going to use against him as zoo as he knew how. Quickly he let himself glance at the Green Ranger. That was how.

The newly minted Red Ranger was a good fighter, he just wasn't used to thinking and fighting at the same time. Taking a couple of steps one way and a more the other as he blocked every which way he could. High, low, left and right. All the while manoeuvring him around so that A'Zores had his back to the fallen Ranger.

When the time was right A'Zores lashed out with a foot and then a couple of wild swings of his own. Driving the Traitor back and giving A'Zores a chance to step away, raising one finger in warning. 'Wait.'

'What for?' he growled from behind his helmet.

A'Zores let himself grin. 'You might want to think about your choices. Kill me, or help your new friend.' He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, whatever strength she had given him had more than drained her. The accursed girl was lying prone on her side, her costume more than a little grey. The colour all but bleached out.

He didn't have to help her, but if he didn't it would help drive an early wedge between the Rangers. 'No!' The Traitor shouted and moved, obviously intending to run past A'Zores and to her side.

The Demon General took one step to the side. As he ran passed A'Zores got his blade up and under, just below the gold armour and across his kidneys. The explosion sent a jolt up A'Zores arm, but threw him off his feet with a sharp cry.

'You know the irony of all this.' A'Zores chuckled as he kicked the Red Ranger over onto their back. 'It was you that gave me the idea of Dark Rangers in the first place. Traitor.'

'I'm no traitor, My name is Connor.' he growled. 'And I remember, everything.'

So he'd somehow thrown off the conditioning of the Dark Crystal, probably with the help of that device that changed him into a Ranger. A'Zores shrugged it wasn't the first proof that the Warlord's great power was flawed after all. 'Well then, Connor, let's end this.'

Then something completely unexpected happened.

* * *

Dawn watched Connor get taken down by A'Zores cheap shot, his sword skittering from his grip and ending not too far from her. Her first instinct was to grab it and throw his sword back to him.

It wouldn't have done either of them any good. She just didn't have the strength to even get it close. She felt about as week as a new born, half drowned, kitten. When Tommy had given her Power Coin back Dawn had felt almost back to normal, just a little tired.

Morphing and then lending her Dragon Shield had pretty much taken all of her strength. It was only a matter of time before A'Zores killed the Red Ranger, but she still had a few tricks up her sleeve. Dawn rolled onto her back, fumbling for her Flute before she brought the mouth piece to the lips of her helmet and blew into it. Focussing on what she wanted to do.

She didn't have the power to do anything significant, but she didn't need to. All she needed was a distraction. Channeling all the power she could the Green Ranger sent a burst of bright light through the shield, blinding A'Zores.

Gasping for air it felt like someone had fit a vice over her chest, crushing her down. Her Flute incredibly heavy, it took all her strength to keep it up. Suddenly a gloved hand took hers. 'You knew what you were doing.' Conner hissed, 'I won't be responsible, here take it back.' He pushed her hand onto the centre of the Shield and it flowed back into her. The vice lifted and she could breath again.

'Thank… Thank you.' Dawn breathed. 'But you should have finished him.'

As Connor shook his head A'Zores laughed. 'The girl's right Connor. You should have, Then I couldn't do this.' The Demon raised his gauntleted hand. 'By the powers of Darkness! Grow!'

Dawn cursed as not only A'Zores but the three other demons also grew to giant size. The other Rangers dashed to them as Conner helped her to her feet. Faith gave her a hard look, 'I thought Bee was suborn.'

'What are we going to do?' the Red Ranger asked, 'There's no way one machine, however powerful, can take on the four of them at once.'

'Titannus isn't our only friend.' Sari smirked. 'Dr Oliver, we need the Megazord!'

'It's on it's way.' he answered.

'Megazord?' Conner asked.

'You'll see' Dawn told him, an inner voice telling her and the others which direction the Zords were coming from.

Faith slipped an arm under her shoulders. 'I've got you.' The Black Ranger said. 'Let's go!' With that she jumped, carrying Dawn to the Megazord. She knew what the giant Zord was but knowing and seeing it roll into battle were two different things. Sari and Cassie's Sabretooth and Triceratops were at the front, either side of the newly active T-Rex. with the Mastodon split in two, showing two giant cannons that hung above the Yellow and Blue Zords and it's head on the T-Rex chest. Above and behind the others the Pterodactyl perched on the top. It's head bouncing along.

The five of them landed inside the head of the T-rex. Connor took the seat in the middle, with Faith and Dawn either side. Cassie and Sari sat behind them. 'Here, catch.' Faith flipped the Pink Coin to Dawn. A heartbeat later the five of them locked the Power Crystals in place.

'Fire!' the newest member of their team called out. Faith, taking weapons control, nodded. The two energy cannons fired. Hitting two of the giant demons. 'We're going to need more than that.'

'Then lets give it.' Cassie said. 'Full power.' Dawn nodded. it wasn't her power she was using, with meant she wasn't drained and could do it. The eyes of the Zords glowed with power and blasted out lightning. This time all four were hit, staggering them.

* * *

Chagrin was a wonderful word, A'Zores could think of others that weren't so nice. Another new titan, this one another immense tank, firing lightning and cannons. and made up of several of the others. Holding his ground with the scabbard of his sword stick he returned fire with his gauntlet.

The explosions didn't slow the tank down, but it didn't fire again. 'We have to take this thing out, before the other one gets here.' He shouted at his Dark Rangers.

'That's not going to be easy.' Connor, the traitor, called out. 'Megazord battle mode!'

The back of the tank came off, and flew up, changing into some giant bird. The rest of the machine arose on the two parts at the front, becoming what looked like legs. A'Zores felt a cold chill run down his back as the two cannons folded up to reveal hands.

'Megazord sequence has been initiated!' A mechanical voice said as the dinosaur head folded down into the chest, a more humanoid head came up and two horns locked in place either side of it. The part that had flown off and away folded it's wings up and became an armoured chest piece. 'Megazord activated!'

It was a new titan, easily as big as the last one. It was still out numbered but that wasn't enough. It was powerful, and if they were willing to take the four of them on alone it wasn't a good sign. He could only hope it they were over confidant, as he had been.

'Attack, we have to swamp them!' A'Zores cried out and the four of them charged. The first to get there was the one with many teeth, the titan lead with a shoulder. Punching it twice in the chest. Each blow created a shower of sparks, the second one threw the Demon Ranger off their feet.

The red skinned demoness was next. She jumped on the machine and tried to wrestle it to the ground. The titan kept it's footing and proved to be the stronger, pushing the demoness off before throwing them to the ground. A swift kick sent her rolling away. A'Zores was the closest one left, swinging his sword he strode in. Taking a swipe at the titan's midsection.

There was a shower of sparks as the blow sent it reeling. The Demon General jumped back, out of range of it's fists. The titan found it's footing and rises it's hand to the forward swept horn above it's head. The multicoloured blast took A'Zores in the chest, blasting him away.

Falling flat on his backside A'Zores growled. They might have the numbers but this new machine out classed them at ever turn. It was foolish of him to think the only weapon it had in this form was it's fists. The Rangers had proven time and time again to have abilities and tricks at their disposal he couldn't hope to predict.

The lizard demon was the only one left standing. He spat his tongue and cracked it like a whip, catching the titan and wrapping it up. 'Got you!' A'Zores crowed savagely the machine struggled against the binding tongue. The others, as well as A'Zores, struggled to their feet. They had him.

The struggling machine looked around and saw the trouble it was in, Expecting another blast from it's head the Demons stepped back. Instead it looked past them, and at the sky. High above what looked like a storm cloud rolled into existence, As the titan nodded there was a flash and something flashed out. A giant sword, easily the biggest A'Zores had ever seen, lanced out of the sky and buried itself into the ground. Slicing the lizards tongue in two and freeing the titan.

The titan went for the sword pulling it out of the ground. As it held the weapon up the sun seemed to catch the cutting edge. Everyone took a step back as the self titled megazord turned to the lizard. Rising the sword the the sky it glowed. In one powerful stroke it caved the air it two. A massive energy blast flowed behind, hitting the demon.

The lizard fell to it's knees and exploded, defeated.

That left three of them against a machine that could do that at will. The titan stepped back and faced them.

The others looked at A'Zores mutely but the General was lost. There was nothing he could think of numbers meant nothing to this thing. Then it got worse. The other machine, the white dinosaur rolled into battle. On it's back the Green Rangers titan, almost riding it as if a horse.

The Green Ranger's titan jumped into the air, almost flying as it opened up straight down the middle. The hours on either side of the Megazord's head folded back in and then its shoulders lowered. The other one landed on top of the titan like a cowl, combining into an even more powerful weapon. It was huge but it didn't stop there. The tank like dinosaur rolled past the enhanced Titan and changed itself. The chest plate lowering and two immense cannons coming forward.

The titan hopped onboard combining all the Rangers giant weapons into one. Taking up the chains on the tanks neck it pulled its steed to a stop. 'Ultrazord, battle ready!' the Rangers inside shouted.

A'Zores couldn't think of a better name. His remaining Dark Rangers gathered close.

This was it, he was looking death in the face. he'd pulled out every stop, pushed the Rangers into a corner and this was how they fought back. With weapons that out numbered and out did all of his plans.

There was only one chance, grabbing the two demons either side he flung them in front of him. The giant machine opened fire, reacting the only way he could A'Zores shrunk down to human size. Letting his warriors take the blast the demon general escaped.

* * *

Faith took off her helmet and put it on the top of the control console, so did the others. 'What the hell were you thinking Dee?' she asked finally.

After blasting the two of the remaining demons the Rangers teleported back to the Command Centre. There to confront Dawn. 'We thought we were saving your lives. I think we did a good job, don't you Connor?' she asked popping the clasps on her own helmet

The newly minted Red Ranger nodded, he was the only one of them that hadn't taken their helmet off. 'Well we did save them, but you should have told me how bad you were.'

'I'm fine.' Dawn waved him off

'No you're not.' Faith growled before turning on the newcomer. 'Look just who are you and how did you morph?'

'The name's Connor, I… I was a human not too long ago.' he said gravely. 'I heard what was happening here and came to see what I could do to help.'

'Help.'

'It's a long story' Dawn said, putting a hand on his arm. 'The point is A'Zores captured him and put him through that Dark Crystal thing. Turning him into, well into a demon.'

''But… but that's permeant.' Sari exclaimed. 'No ones ever been able to undo the Crystal's effects. We tried everything.' the Yellow Ranger sounded almost desperate. Faith had wondered just what she had been through in her home dimension but never asked.

'I was always part demon.' Connor said with what looked like shrug. 'It might have made a difference, explains why I was the only one of us that could talk.'

'That and the glowing box Marcus threw at you.' Dawn said. 'What was that thing, you said you'd seen one before?'

'The thing that Zee left you?' Faith asked and Dawn nodded

'A sorcerers window, I think that's what they're called. From what my dad told me if you brake one near where someone's had their memories altered by magic it let's them remember the truth.

'Oh I get it now. I told Zedd I thought someone had cast a memory spell on my mother. He must have whipped that thing up just in case.'

'We were lucky they did. Otherwise I would have captured you and taken you to A'Zores, and it wouldn't have been a trap.' The Red Ranger said gravely.

Faith shared a look with the others. He couldn't have known Dawn more than an hour, but he already knew just how much of an handful she could be. That this last plan of hers had been one of her craziest probably helped with that. 'You're not going to suggest something like that again, are you?' He asked

Dawn laughed, 'Not if I can help it. Now I don't know about you guys, but I've got two pizzas and a date waiting for me in his dorm I'm already late for.

End War, Part IV:- Old Friends, New Rangers


	52. Chapter 52

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Coming to Terms  
Chapter One

Faith lay back and looked blankly at the celling of her hotel room for what felt like the tenth time. If she sold off her car, saved up and maybe sold a kidney she could afford an apartment. As it was she had to make do.

It wasn't that bad, not like the motel she had stayed in back in Sunnydale. She'd been in better prisons. Still ten months in the same hotel room, not something she was expecting to do when Buffy had sent her to babysit Dawn.

Grunting Faith threw the bedclothes off and quickly put on the first tee and pants she could find. Grabbing her watch-communicator she hit the teleport button. Dawn wasn't the problem this time though, it was their new Red Ranger.

Connor, oh she was so going to kick Angel's ass for this one. He had a son, the vampire with a soul had a damn son. She still didn't understand all of it, which is why she was heading over there.

Alpha was hovering over some controls, but as soon as she landed he turned to her. 'Ay ay ay, Faith! Thank Zordon you came. I need your help.'

'No he doesn't.' Connor said and Faith turned around. He was still morphed, the Ranger hadn't even taken off his helmet.

'It's been two days.' Faith said, she didn't know if he could sweat, but his costume must have absolutely reeked by now. 'Why haven't you de-morphed?'

Connor seemed to sigh and looked away. 'He doesn't want to.' Alpha told her. 'He's worried that if he does he'll change back to his demon form.'

'So? What difference does that make.'

'Everything.' Connor said viciously. 'I might have been part demon, but I looked and felt human. I'd rather starve than look like that again.'

Alpha almost jumped 'You said you weren't hungry!' The little saucer headed robot shuffled over to a plate of food it must have prepared ages ago. It was cold and didn't look that good. The Slayer doubted even Sari would eat it, and that girl had the strangest tastes Faith had ever heard of

'Where's Sari?' Faith asked looking around. She was also supposed to be staying in the Command Centre with Alpha. The latest Ranger was their House Guest,

'She's still in her room, I've not told her.' Connor snapped.

'If you had she'd prise the helmet off with her bare hands.' Faith said darkly from between clenched teeth. 'Not before I do. Are you a freaking idiot, or is it a family thing?'

'What?'

'We need you Connor.' Faith grabbed him by the arms. 'Look, after what you've told us we are all in serious trouble. A'Zores is going to blame what happened to the Warlord on us, that means sooner or later we're going to have every one of his generals coming here looking for a scrap.'

'You can handle it.'

'No we can't. This guy beheaded his own boss to keep the fight going, I don't think a bloody nose is going to throw him off.' The red helmet lowered, but Faith kept going. 'We need all the help we can get. That includes you!'

'You don't understand.' He shook his head. 'I was brought up in Quor'toth, one of the worse hell dimensions you can imagine, to hate demons. It would be like asking you to become a vampire, or worse.'

Faith winced. It would be like her becoming a murderer again. No never. 'Since when did it matter what you look like on the outside?' Sari asked, coming into the big room. 'I don't think anyone cares if you have blue skin, tentacles or even nine eyes...'

'You just need help.' He interrupted

'No. We want a friend.' Sari told him. 'I get it, when I found out I was a robot I freaked. Ran from home and even refused to speak to my dad.'

Faith winced. She hadn't run from home herself, more sort of strolled. There was nothing to keep her there and after she'd left for Sunnydale she didn't look back. 'It's not the same.' Connor told them, bringing her back to the point.

'Really?' Sari asked as parts of her face began to move. Her cheeks folded into themselves as her nose split three ways down the middle. Faith had never seen her like this before. Inside she seemed to be made up of black panels and lines of yellow light running around and into each other. The yellow light glowed even brighter. 'It's what I am. If you're a demon it's who you are. Doesn't matter what you look like on the outside.' Faith saw that Alpha was covering the row of lights he used as eyes. The way he wasn't looking at her was almost shy. That raised a whole bunch of questions Faith didn't want to ask.

Connor tilted his head, but Faith got what the Yellow Ranger was trying to say. 'What she's trying to say is you can wear your Ranger costume, or pokadot PJ's, you're still a demon inside.'

Sari nodded, her face closing back up.

'You can still go out there can't you. You can still walk the streets and not have people staring at you.' Connor spat angrily.

Faith felt a jump at that one, other than meeting up with her and the others at the Coffee Shop Sari had spent most of her time in the Command Centre. Faith said as much.

Sari looked uncomfortable. 'This isn't my world and other than the Rangers I don't know anyone out there.' She took a deep breath. 'I grew up in my dad's factory. Just him, me, a tutor-bot and my robot dog.'

'Sounds lonely.' Alpha said, an odd note in his voice.

'I thought it was normal.' She shrugged. 'Then I met the Autobots and everything changed. First I was trying not to get squashed by Decepticons, then fighting them...'

'And now you're here.' Faith finished. Sounded normal for things around here. There was one thing she was curious about though. 'What's your Dad think about you being here anyway, you don't talk about him much.'

'No, I don't.' Sari looked at her feet. 'Sorry, it's just… He's not, I mean…' Faith felt a sudden chill, she knew where this was going and she'd just walked right into it.

'Oh crap.' The Slayer hissed. 'Sorry, I didn't know.'

Sari didn't look up 'I don't, don't want to talk about it.'

Faith put a hand on her fellow Ranger's shoulder and tried not to give her too tight a squeeze. 'You see Connor, you're not the only one that's lost something, or someone.'

He looked between them, Faith guessed he was weighing his options. Eventually he spoke up 'I know, it's just that…' Connor stopped. 'Oh what the hell, you're right.' He undid the clasps either side of his helmet and took it off.

* * *

'You really do look like hell.' Jenny said for the tenth time as they walked down the street, heading for the Coffee Shop. It was the four of them, Marcus had an early morning class and it was the first time in days she'd left the dorm room. DVD marathons, pizza and rest. it had been a great way to spend two days while the window to her own dorm room was fixed.

Dawn tried not to roll her eyes, Cassie had dragged her out again with a couple of her other friends from class. Jenny and Michael were a sweet couple, Michael was a little dim, especially for a medical student, but he cared for Jenny. Who could have done with a lesson or two in tact from the old Cordy, but they were good people. 'Thanks for that.' Dawn tried not to sound too sarcastic. 'I do have a mirror.'

'What happened, I mean really?' Jenny asked.

Dawn glanced at Cassie who smirked. 'I told you.' She said. 'Dawn here really needs to learn how to pace herself.' That was their cover story and it was getting real old, all too quickly.

'It's the finals that are coming up. You know how I started late.' Dawn shrugged. The idea of her being a workaholic had been her excuse for everything from paper cuts to her deathbed and it was wearing a little thin.

'But I thought you'd caught up?' Michael asked. 'You've had almost all year.'

'I have.' Dawn started.

'Thing is Dawn here's doing like four different courses, right?'

'Five. Science, English, History, Latin and Archeology.' The only one she was having trouble with was Science, but she wasn't going to admit that.

'What type of Science?' Jenny asked.

'Chemistry.' Dawn shrugged. She'd taken it at first because Willow had told her how it could help with spells and potions. A lot of the rules and stuff worked both ways. After a years worth of lessons she was sick of the seemingly endless funky smells and she was thinking of dropping it next year. Same with Latin. She already knew more than the teacher, who got their grammar all mixed up, and the only reason she took the course was to get the qualification. English was dull, but it added to her Oxford application Giles and Buffy probably already had written.

Surprisingly she had enjoyed Dr Oliver's Archeology classes and History, for other reasons.

'Five?' Jenny asked stunned 'You're doing five qualifications?'

'Well I am cheating a little.' Dawn admitted. 'I kinda grew up in a library, with this english librarian that was a friend of the family. I know a load of this stuff already. It's just cramming it all in, you know.'

'It's kinda like why I'm doing alright in our Class.' Cassie pointed out. 'I told you guys how my mom left me in her office during school holidays. I'd pick up all sorts of things.'

Jenny looked at the two of them as they turned the last corner. 'Cheating huh? So tell me about english guy. Was he cute?'

Dawn didn't have to fake the shudder. 'No way, he's like fifty! After Dad skipped out on us and we moved my sister made two great friends and they hung out there. I just tagged along.'

'Don't take this the wrong way Dawn, but you're kinda weird.' Jenny said. 'In a good way, you know. Not carnival freak weird but.' A few years ago she'd have been insulted by that. Bitterly she remembered being called a freak in front of a cute guy and how it had her crying in a bathroom. At the time it felt far too true, she had only just found out she was the Key and there was a lot going on.

Now though things had changed and she smiled. A big, devil may care but she didn't, smile that she enjoyed before telling Jenny, 'Yes I'm a freak and proud of it. I'd rather be me and a freak than what someone else thinks is normal.'

Cassie laughed. 'Make that freaks united.'

'Oh come on, you know I didn't mean that…' Jenny began but Dawn just threw an arm over her shoulder.

'I know, but I did.'

Michael clumsily tried to change the subject. 'So you're saying this is the best place for coffee in town?'

'Well I don't know about the coffee but the hot chocolate's good.' Cassie smirked as they opened the door. 'Hey Faith, how's things?'

Faith, in her usual dark tee and jeans waved back from behind the counter. 'Cass, Dee. What kept you guys?'

'Oh some friends of mine. I'd like you to meet Jenny and Michael. We're in the same class at College.'

'Cool.'

'Can you get us four hot chocolates?' Cassie asked, but Faith was already whipping them up. Dawn looked around and saw Sari talking to a boy at another table.

She almost had to do a double take. He was about average hight with floppy blond hair and was wearing a red shirt and jeans a couple of sizes too big. Like he was borrowing someone else's clothes. The other odd thing was how Sari was comfortable around him. She looked it at least. Usually she kept to herself, Only opening up what little she did around the Rangers.

The colour of his top was a big clue as to just why that was. Excusing herself from the others Dawn made her way over. 'Sari! Hi, how's things?'

'Dawn!' The red haired girl beamed. 'You remember Connor right?'

'Sure, hello Connor. Good to see you again.' It was, last she'd seen of the Red Ranger he'd been morphed a little too long and she was beginning to wonder if she'd ever see his face.

He stood up and offered his hand. 'Dawn right? Who are your friends?'

'Jenny, Michael this it Connor and Sari.'

Jenny looked him up and down. 'Lost a lot of weight recently?'

Dawn winced as he frowned. It wasn't hard for her to guess what happened. De-morphing he'd stayed human, or as human as he could get. Somewhere in the Command Centre's storage they'd found the only clothes that would fit.

'Oh I, I only just moved into town. Lost my luggage on the way in and had to get these at a charity shop. It's either these or the same thing I've worn the last week.'

Michael let out a slow whistle. 'Sorry to hear that, planes suck.'

Connor nodded and had a mouthful of hot chocolate. 'He got a room in the same hotel I'm staying at.' Sari told them, expanding on the lie.

'So how do you know Cassie and Dawn?' Jenny asked sitting down.

'We just always end up here around the same time.' Dawn tried to sound casual, 'And I know Faith from way back.'

'Her sister and me used to have the same job.' Faith explained, carrying a couple of steaming mugs, Cassie had the other two.

'Same job?'

'Kinda. We errr, taught self defence.' Faith lied badly. for a former bad guy she really wasn't very good at lying of the top of her head.

'Really?' Jenny asked, her jaw dropping. 'That sounds great!'

'Not really, didn't have what it took. Bee was always better anyway so I let her keep the gig and kept on traveling. Bumped into Dee just after I decided to settle down here.'

Michael looked back and forth between them 'Dee?'

'She means Dawn, calls me Cass some times.'

Faith smirked at them and Dawn finally got her drink. From the look on Jenny's face she agreed with them that Faith had the best hot chocolate in the City.

Dawn was about half way thought her drink and Jenny was trying to convince Faith that girls still needed self defence and Faith was trying to wave her off when off in the distance something electronic started howling.

Connor heard it too, then Faith and Cassie at the same time. 'What's… oh my god.' Jenny gasped as the siren got louder, jumping to her feet she spilt her drink. Looking in every random direction 'The monster alarm!'

Around the table four watches bleeped an all too familiar tune. 'What was that?' Michael asked.

'Oh that… that's'

'In case we miss the alarm.' Sari said. Dawn winced, that was the worse lie she'd ever heard. Missing the alarm would be kind of like missing the Dragonzord on a rampage. Neither of them noticed as they looked about panicking.

'Is there a room or something?' Michael asked.

'Is there?' Dawn asked Faith. If the two of them weren't there Dawn would have answered Alpha, morphed and would probably be neck deep in whatever was out there.

'Urm… crap. Guys.' Sari pointed at the front window. Jenny screamed.

It was short, about the size of a tarantula and built like a bulldog. Four stubby legs, a body and what could best be called a head. Alone it was an ugly yellow wart ridden thing, it wasn't alone. There was a whole swarm of them.

It stopped, a spear like tongue lanced the air and as one the swarm turned and headed right for them.

* * *

Connor grimaced. There was something familiar about the little creatures but he couldn't place it. The window exploded inward and they flew at the people like a wave. They had to get Jenny and Michael out of there to morph, weapons was what they needed.

Faith was the first to react, kicking her own chair from under her she caught it and with a sharp twist broke it into two rough staves. Dawn wasn't half as spectacular but moved nearly as fast. Whipping the chair out she started waving it like a lion tamer, sweeping the ground around her clear.

Connor jumped into action himself. Vaulting over the table he landed with one foot on one of the lead creatures. Stomping it into the ground.

Sari and Cassie grabbed the civilian couple and tried to hustle them out of the Shop. Jenny screaming all the way.

One of the creatures's lashed out, as if it was trying to sting him. That's when Connor remembered where he'd seen these things before. 'Don't let them bite you!' he shouted.

'Thanks Sherlock, that's real helpful!' Faith snapped, swinging her arms like a 70's rock drummer in the middle of a solo. Connor was the one at a disadvantage, left stomping anything Faith and Dawn missed, but it was working. Between the three of them they were keeping the swarm at bay

Then one of them leapt up at Connor's face. He caught it, but only just. Stumbling back his back hit the table as the barbed stinger flicked out again and again. Somehow he was fast enough to get his head out of the way. He just couldn't get the leverage he needed to get it off. Then something warm and wet sloshed into his back, followed by something hard.

Not thinking he reached back grabbed the mug and smashed it on the side of the table. Shoving the sharp, broken edge into the things face killed it and Connor threw what was left at another one.

'Nice!' Faith shouted, the metal chair legs she was using now bent over backwards from the way she was using them. 'But those come out of my salary!'

Connor didn't really think it mattered and grabbed a couple of other mugs. 'I'll pay for them later!' he shouted back, throwing the mugs at the endless horde.

Just behind them Jenny's almost endless screaming came to a gurgling stop. 'God no!' someone shouted and Connor spared a glance.

Either some had gotten past them or gone around because Jenny began shaking, foam coming from her mouth and quickly collapsed. Before anyone could do anything about it another of the creatures leaped and stung Michael. After a few jerky movements he went down the same way.

End Chapter One


	53. Chapter 53

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Coming to Terms  
Chapter Two

Connor cursed as the two kids lay on the floor of the Coffee Shop. It was only the five Rangers left in the room now. Which was a good thing. 'Cassie, Sari! Clear the room!' Dawn shouted

'But…' Cassie looked up from her friends prone bodies.

'We'll all end up like that.' The Green Ranger shouted, smashing a wave of the creatures away with her chair. 'Just do it!'

Sari was already doing as she'd been told, much like her face had earlier the dark skinned girl's hands opened. Panels and plates sliding behind one another to reveal a glowing energy crystal in the palm of each hand.

Pointing them at the swarm she fired. With a high pitched whine two blue shockwaves rippled over the floor, sending creatures and overturned furniture away like debris caught in a strong wind.

Cassie stepped away from her friends and closed her eyes. Raising her own hands sharply. As she did broken glass all over the room suddenly flinched and began to float. Cassie gestured and the broken glass shredded its way through what was left

Connor let out a whistle, that was fairly impressive. He knew they had powers, other than the ones they had in costume, but two energy weapons like those and magic powers? No wonder the girls had been giving A'Zores a run for his money.

'Duck.' Faith snapped at him. Connor didn't wait to think, just threw himself to the ground. The Slayer, reeled back and threw one of her chair legs at the wall. It buried itself halfway in the concrete and through the dead centre of one of the creatures. Killing it.

Magic and ray guns were all well and good, but a Slayers arm was usually enough to get the job done right. 'Good arm.' he said looking up.

'Thanks.' Faith nodded and helped him stand as Sari and Cassie let lose another blast. Clearing the floor again, but they were just going to keep on coming.

Wave after wave of the little monsters, there were thousands outside, all clambering to get back in. Dawn saw that too, hitting the button on her wrist watch. 'Alpha, its Dawn. We need you to get everyone here to the Command Centre, right now. Emergency Teleport, Rad-bug or carrier pidgin. Whatever's fastest.'

The robot Ay-ay-ay-ed for a moment before Connor felt himself picked up by the half familiar feeing of transport.

Landing in the computer wear house that was at the heart of the Command Centre everyone but Connor moved as if they somehow knew what to do. Sari and Faith dashed off to one side to retrieve a pair of stretchers from one side. Cassie knelt beside her friends, checking pulses and their eyes for some reason. 'Dawn! The City's overrun by these demon creatures!' The fussing robot Alpha exclaimed, getting her attention

She shot the robot a dark look, one that Connor wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of. 'I know, what do you think happened!'

Alpha somehow managed to look uncomfortable and shuffled away without another word

'We should have beamed out earlier.' Connor muttered without thinking.

Dawn spun on him, that same look on hr face. 'How would we explain that to Jenny? We have to keep our identities secret, remember.'

Fighting down a shudder he said, defiantly, 'Would they have told anyone?'

'Jenny? Not tell anyone?' Cassie asked looking up from her prone friend. 'She couldn't keep a secret if the world depended on it.'

'How is she?' Dawn asked gravely

'I… I don't know. Poisoned obviously, whatever it is she like a statue.'

'Paralysing poison.' Connor said. 'They sting you with that spear of theirs then drag you to a big one, a queen.' the others looked at him. 'I saw it in Quor'toth. There was a nest in a valley, most of the smarter demons avoided the place, but sometimes packs of those creatures would look for a meal.'

'Quor'toth?' Cassie asked, she hadn't been filled in on that part of his history.

'A demon diminution, one of the worse out there. I spent some time trapped there.' He told her, keeping it simple.

Dawn put a hand on the Blue Ranger's shoulder. 'Time for backstory later. What can you tell us about them?'

Connor took a deep breath. 'Not much, like I said anyone smart kept out of their way. They hunt in packs, but never in those sorts of numbers.'

'You said something about a Queen?' Sari prodded.

'Big ugly thing, if you're lucky it eats you. If not…' he shuddered. 'I only saw it once, it's how they breed…'

'Let me guess; eat their way out from the inside?' Dawn said looking pale. Connor nodded as the others backed of. Cassie couldn't hide the look of horror on her face. 'You've heard of them before?'

'No, but I've heard of something like them.' She said grimly. 'And we have a horde of them stinging and infesting a whole City of people.'

'What do we do?' Faith asked

'I don't think there's an antidote, at least I've never seen one.' Connor told them.

'Here, let me try something.' Dawn knelt by Jenny and lifted an arm. When she let go it stayed there.

Cassie looked back and forth between them. 'What did you do?'

'She's posable, that's a good sign. Means we might have a way.'

The four of them looked at each other. 'Urm way to what?'

Dawn though was hovering over the controls. 'A way to undo this.' she said absently, bringing up an image of the little creatures on the Viewing Globe. 'No mouth, didn't think so. Alpha scan the City and surrounding area, we have to find that Queen.'

'Hold on Dee.' Faith jumped in. 'Slow down for those of us that don't speak Watcher.'

'They don't have mouths, don't you see?'

'So they don't have mouths.' Sari repeated, sounding as confused as Connor. 'So what.'

'All things have to eat. Even demon's need energy somehow. I'm betting these little monsters need mommy to feed them. Kill her they'll die out.' Dawn announced.

It made sense, but he was sure she was missing something. Cassie saw it before he did. 'What about Jenny and Michael and everyone else stung by these guys and what's this got to do about them being posable?'

'A couple of years ago, hell maybe three now I got poisoned the same way. Couldn't move and was stiff as a board, but I was posable too!'

'You have a cure then? We have to call Buffy, come up with an excuse.'

'Or we could just kill the Queen.' Dawn pointed out. 'That's how we did it last time. Any luck Alpha?'

'I'm having trouble narrowing it down,' Alpha started playing with dials and switches. 'There are so many readings of evil energy I can't tell. Give me a few minutes.'

* * *

Faith watched as Dawn took charge, very much like her sister. The difference was she was at least going to listen to her. Well maybe. 'You think you're going to be up for this one?'

'Up?'

'You're still not quite up to full strength, we don't want you collapsing half way through the fight.' Faith said pointedly.

'I'll be fine.' Dawn tried a smile before looking back at the creature in the Viewing Globe. 'I promise, the moment I feel weak at the knees I'll get out of the way. I don't want you putting yourselves in danger trying to cover my butt.'

Faith didn't believe her for a second. 'Good, I'll hold you to that.' Dawn didn't take her eyes off the Globe but began to frown. 'Something wrong'

'A'Zores. I get he's desperate, but I know him. It feels wrong.'

'Huh?' Sari asked.

'He's always been after the fight.' Connor said. 'The way he talked about you guys. Like you weren't people, more a challenge to overcome.'

'Exactly.' Dawn nodded. 'He's a lot of things, crafty, traitorous, a good fighter and an absolute rat, but this just isn't him. These things are just too mindless. Too unthinking.'

Faith saw where she was going with it. 'You think he's back? Tretrax?'

'Who?'

'The first General the Warlord sent here. I thought he was gone for good after he tried that thing with Cassie?'

'Tretrax?' The Blue Ranger was on her feet. 'You think he's behind this.'

'Fits his MO.' Dawn shrugged.

'He's mine.' she growled. 'No, after what he did to me I want him.'

'What about what he did to me?' Faith asked. He had unleashed a demon that warped Cassie, transforming her into a feathered demon, but she had a bone to pick too. He'd sent a strange bug to bite Faith, meant to drive her insane and force the others to kill her.

Dawn was right about MO's, these skittering creatures we just the sort of thing he'd use. 'Finders keepers.' Cassie suggested.

'Oh you're on.' Faith agreed.

'Hey, hey hold on!' Dawn waved her arms. 'This is Tretrax we're talking about with an army and I'm supposed to be the impulsive one!'

'We've handled that moron before. He's not that bad.'

Dawn smirked at Faith. 'We've handled vampires before too. That mean we shouldn't worry about one that comes after us?'

The Slayer frowned at her, the little brat really was turning into mini-Buffy. Not quite as bossy, a bit smarter, but really Buffy like.

'Found it!' Alpha shouted. from his controls. As he refocused the Globe, to show the queen, Faith wondered if it was to late to go on holiday.

It was like a fat mount of flesh, covered in wrinkles and bumps. It took the Slayer to realise it looked more like a brain without a skull than anything else. Somehow though it still resembled the creatures. Four short, stubby, legs that didn't look strong enough to hold it up and the same pointy head that whipped back and forth.

'Ugh.' Cassie shuddered. 'We have to get close to that?'

'Unless you can think of another idea.' Dawn pointed out darkly, she didn't like the idea anymore than Faith did.

Connor coughed. 'I think getting close might be difficult. When I first saw one of these things they were surrounded. Alpha, can we zoom out?'

The Viewing Globe blurred for a second and pulled back. He was right, there was a whole army of the little creatures surrounding their queen. 'Holy, holy crap.' Faith whispered to herself.

'We have a bomb, or something, right?' Sari asked. 'I mean that, that's…'

'We could hit it with a Zord, or the Megazord.' Cassie suggested, 'But I'm not going to be the one to clean up afterwards.'

'We can't.' Dawn disagreed

'We can't?'

'Never escalate a battle unless we're forced to, remember.' She quoted part of the Ranger code. 'The last thing we want to do is stomp around the city in a twenty story battle machine scaring the people.'

'We really don't, especially when those things can smell fear.' The four other Rangers and their robot helper all turned to face Connor.

'What did you just say?' Cassie asked carefully

The Red Ranger winced. 'Something else, they smell fear. Don't know how but I think that's how they hunt.'

'Anything else you forgot to mention?' Faith asked acidly. 'They have laser beams coming out of their eyes, or maybe that they fart flamethrowers?'

'No that's it.'

'So everything's five by five? We just have to find a way past thousands of those little monsters and kill a big mommy that might as well eat… It doesn't have a mouth.'

'No.'

'How does it eat without a mouth?' Faith asked, not liking what she was thinking.

Connor coughed 'From what I saw the little one's sort of drag the, well, food under it and it rolls on top.'

Could be worse.' Faith had thought of worse, most of which would give her nightmares for the next few nights.

'Guys, this doesn't help.' Cassie pointed out. 'The whole city is being poisoned and is going to be fed to that, that thing and unless we have a really, really big gun Zord's are the only way!'

'What did you just say?' Dawn spun on her friend, a very big grin on her face.

'A big gun? I was kidding, there's no way to get close enough for Blade-Blasters to do any good.'

Dawn's smile grew even bigger. 'With Connor here I think we can find something a little bigger. I have an idea!'

Faith wasn't sure that was a good thing.

* * *

The room was a large office, with no corners. It was quite famous for that, almost as famous as the building it was in. Jack was a regular visitor to this special office these days and he hated it.

Sure it was bigger and more spacious than the old supply closet he was forced to work in most days, but it wasn't where he wanted to be. He wanted to be traveling back and forth through the Stargate. 'Are you sure about this Jack, we're taking a lot on faith about these Rangers of yours.'

Jack straightened his cap under his arm and ran a hand through his close cropped hair. 'I understand sir, but as I told you.'

'Jack, I was in the military remember. I know the logistical nightmare of manoeuvring our own forces on American soil.' he held his hand up. 'The National Guard aren't trained for this I agree and if we start sending SGC personnel down there it would cause even more trouble.'

Jack hated these meetings, the man who worked here was good. Almost too good. Jack couldn't slip anything pass them and he had an unerring trick of know just what it was Jack tried to hide. Damned politicians. 'Internationally?' Jack clarified.

'And locally Congress is pitching a fit over this and the national news stations are starting a campaign to take me out of office.'

'The Trust again.'

The other man suddenly looked very tired as he sunk down into the sofa. 'Yes, them. When I took this job I never thought I'd be debating inter-dimensional invasions in secret and negotiating with Tok'Ra ambassadors. Speaking of.' He jumped up and checked his watch. 'Yes I'd better deal with this. I want to meet them.'

'The Tok'Ra sir.' Jack asked, wondering why anyone in their right mind would want to meet a Tok'Ra.

He picked up his brief case and threw a jacket over his shoulders. 'No, your Rangers. If I'm sticking my political head out for them I want to know them.' He walked to the far side of the room, between two doors and fished around in the inside of his jacket. 'You think you can arrange that?'

'Yes Mr President.' Jack said helplessly

'Good, knew I could count on you Jack.' The leader of the free world found what he was looking for in his pockets. A small black box with one button on it. 'I am so glad I had this installed. So much better than a limo.' he pressed the button and the ring platform descended. Taking him up and onto the awaiting Odyssey in orbit.

End Chapter Two


	54. Chapter 54

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Coming to Terms  
Chapter Three.

Authors note

Dawn looked around the Command Centre. 'Everyone clear on what we need to do?' She asked.

Sari and Cassie looked at each other and nodded. Faith meanwhile just grinned, she had a good reason too. She got the fun part.

Connor on the other hand looked at them, his mouth open in shock. 'This is the most stupid, insane plan I've ever heard. Are you all crazy?'

'You already said that.' Dawn pointed out. 'And you still haven't any better idea, have you.'

'Just because I haven't had one doesn't mean there isn't. If we just think about it…'

'People die.' Dawn told him, feeling clichéd and over dramatic but not caring. 'We need to do something now, before those things drag lunch back to mummy.'

'I get that, but Faith you've got to know this is suicide. There's no way we can protect you with three pistols and a Flute! Without those weapons we don't stand a chance.'

'I'll still be able to use my powers, maybe I can set up a barrier, a shield of some sort.' Cassie suggested. Dawn thought about it, it was a good idea. She wasn't sure how good or big a shield Cassie could throw up, but anything was better than nothing.

Sari though disagreed, quietly whispering half to herself. 'Won't work, well not easily.'

'How would you know?' Cassie demanded.

Sari blinked. 'Oh sorry, when we tried it back on my Earth it didn't work. My dad had a forcefield over his offices. It was really cool and kept us safe, ut we couldn't move it or fight through it. It held the demons back, but kept us locked inside.'

'It worked both ways.' Dawn nodded, remembering the shield Willow put up years ago when they were running from Glory. Suppressing a shudder she said. 'Willow tried a shield spell once, she said it was really difficult to project a moving field. Not without running into it, apparently force fields and the like only work on fixed locations'

'We had another problem.' Sari said, 'It's like moving a giant umbrella on a windy day, you're not just pushing against the creatures, but the air too.'

'Shields don't work that way, at least I don't think they do. Anyway, even if the force field thing doesn't work I can still use my powers.' Cassie insisted, but Dawn was already thinking.

Her best friend was a lot stronger these days ,but throwing her powers about too much drained Cassie almost as much as it drained Dawn. More so as she didn't have as much power inside and needed to rely on strength somehow. 'You already used your powers, un-morphed, in the Coffee Shop. Won't trying to hold back that many creatures be a problem?'

'Dee's right. The last thing we need is you collapsing.' Faith agreed before turning to Dawn. 'Still, I'll give you my Blade-Blaster. I won't be able to use it and it would be a good back-up for your Flute.'

'That won't be enough!' Connor pointed at the Viewing Globe. 'How are we supposed to deal with all that?'

'What are you afraid of?' Faith growled. 'Dying? Or getting you're hair mussed up in the helmet?'

'Faith.' Dawn put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. 'Connor, I get that you don't think this is going to work.' She took a breath. 'Yes it's a long shot, but it has to be done. What choice do we have?'

'But, but the one thing my father drilled into me since…' Connor stopped and took a deep breath. 'You can't help anyone if you're dead.' he said darkly.

'I'm not going to die.' Dawn growled. 'Neither are you or any of us, but I won't stand by while others are hurt! I'd take a one in a million, one in a billion chance before I did that.'

Connor didn't have anything to say about that. After a second Dawn got a significant look from him and pulled out her morpher. 'Anything else?' she asked archly but didn't' get an answer. 'Then it's morphing time! DragonZord!'

Cassie's morpher snapped open almost before she punched the air. 'Triceratops!'

'Mastodon!' Faith called out.

'Sabre Tooth Tiger.' Sari followed.

And finally Connor finished by shouting; 'Tyrannosaurus!'

In a flash the five of them flew out of the Command Centre and back towards the now all too familiar mines, just outside of Amethyst. The five columns of light landed just on the other side of what looked like a hill. Taking the familiar landing with a slight bend in her knees Dawn watched the others land the same way. All except Connor, who stumbled and almost fell. If it wasn't for Faith catching him he'd have been splayed out on the ground. That, or siding all the way down to the bottom of the slope.

* * *

Dawn shushed him, glad that the lips on her helmet didn't move or he'd have seen her grin. Ducking low she crept as far as she dared and looked over the top. Down in the shallow valley the heaving mass of creatures swayed back and forth, like stalks in the wind, to the hissing call of their mother.

She couldn't let herself feel fear. These things couldn't see her, but they could smell. They didn't know if the little nightmares could hear. Before creeping back down Dawn saw someone else. Tretrax was off to one side, like a master looking over their prize winning pet. Grimacing she slid her way back down to her friends. 'We're right, Tretrax is down there like a mother hen. Clucking over those damn things.' she whispered breathlessly.

'He's mine.' Cassie growled.

Dawn shook her head. 'Not yet. The queen is more important, we can deal with tall blue and ugly afterwards.' Her roommate didn't do anything for a heartbeat, before nodding choppily.

The Green Ranger didn't like the pause, but moved on. 'Cassie, Sari, Connor; it's time. I need your Power Weapons.'

'Why are we whispering?' Sari asked, flipping one of her daggers absently before giving them both to Dawn 'Tretrax can't hear us from all the over there, can he?'

'Don't worry, you'll get them back.' Dawn laughed lightly, but quietly. 'And I don't want to risk it, either way.'

Cassie didn't say a word as she handed over her Power Lance. Dawn got the impression the Blue Ranger was glaring at her. She didn't like the idea that her normally level headed, intelligent, roommate was actually planning to go after Tretrax on her own. Dawn could only hope she didn't try something stupid.

Connor, probably missing the moment both because he was new and a boy, just drew his Power Sword and looked at it. 'You absolutely sure this will work?'

'A lot better than one in a million.' She said breathlessly. Taking the Sword and putting it with the others Dawn was asking herself the same question. If it didn't they were in trouble. The Power Blaster had more than enough punch to take the queen out. It was getting there. She wasn't sure about the range it was going to have, but closer was always better.

The last thing she needed was someone else to voice her own worries. 'Right, like I said. You three find somewhere to fire from. We'll give you a couple of minutes and then go ourselves.'

'Just try not to shoot us.' Faith hissed calling her Axe and the Power Bow into her hands.

'And keep quiet, don't let anyone see you.'

'They haven't got any eyes, remember?' Connor pointed out.

Dawn shook her head. 'It's not them I'm worried about.' she reminded her.

* * *

Cassie crept along the ridge-line. Her feet slipping on lose rocks and discarded stone from the mine on the other side. Cursing under her breath in the language from her original village she used a little of her abilities to sure it all up under her feet.

Over the months she'd gotten very good at little things like that. Moving cutlery while no one was looking, floating her bag and pushing little things like that. A force field shouldn't be all that difficult. Dawn just wasn't thinking. It was alright for her to throw herself into hospital, but as soon as it came to Cassie using her powers it was suddenly too dangerous.

She'd show them, she had just as much power as Sari, or Faith. Even Dawn. She could do it. She wasn't a victim, if there was one thing Cassie had promised herself it was never to be a victim again.

The Blue Ranger poked her head over the top and looked down into the pit. He was there, just like Dawn had said. It was all Cassie could do not to reach out and crush him. They had a plan and if it was going to work she couldn't risk it. Taking a moment to calm down Cassie got a better look as to where she was.

She hadn't gone all the way around the pit, but she was on her own. Connor and Sari had gone the other way around after a moment she saw a red helmet poke it out just across from her. Somewhere between him and where Dawn and Faith were waiting Sari's helmet slipped into view too.

'Ready?' Dawn asked over the watch-communicator, her own Green helmet with the red jewel popping up. They all answered quickly, it was time.

Connor, of course, moved first. Almost before Cassie had finished agreeing. He scrambled up and over the lip of the pit, pulling out his Blade-Blaster and firing in one smooth move. Scarlett shards of light fell down on the creatures. Sari was the next to fire, only she didn't try to climb. She kept her head down and fired, which was a good idea.

Tretrax wasn't just going to stand there. Seeing Connor playing target the former Demon General threw one of his usual fireballs at him. Connor didn't even see it coming, he was too busy blasting away. Cassie could hear Dawn shout a warning, but it was too late

The Blue Ranger didn't have time to make it look normal, or like luck. Calling on her abilities she stood up and bounced the fireball off into the sky with a flick of her wrist.

Cassie had never had to use her powers at this sort of range, but there was a first time for everything and she was going to get Tretrax. It wasn't going to be easy, but she tried it anyway. Taking a deep breath Cassie bunched her shoulders and concentrated. When she was healing people she could feel the energy flowing through her, this time she bottled it all up. It felt like she was going to fly apart with all the energy she was calling on, but she held on to it. Reeling back the Blue Ranger pushed as hard as she could.

You could almost see it. A flicker in the air, like heat rising from blacktop on a hot day, lanced out from Cassie's open hand. The ripple cleaved the air and dirt behind it, kicking up a trail of dust that cut a trench from Cassie straight to that blue demon. The little monsters that got in the way were thrown everywhere, like a leaf blower in an autumn forest. Cassie didn't care about them. She just pushed even harder.

The blow finally hit Tretrax and Cassie wasn't disappointed. It smashed into him like a sledgehammer, throwing the demon into the pit-side. The shale and lose stones fell down on to him, the landslide buried him completely.

The Blue Ranger let herself grin, she'd done it. Taken out Tretrax with one blow, she'd proven it. Cassie had finally proven she was worthy of being a Ranger. Not some second string tag-a-long.

Shaking her head Cassie tried to get her breath back. It felt like she had run a marathon against a blizzard. Even her bones ached. As the world span the stones at her feet began to slip, the last thing she saw was her foot giving way and her sliding down towards the creatures.

* * *

Sari watched Cassie throw some sort of energy wave at Tretrax, it was impressive, but the young techno organic girl was a little worried as to how much power it would take.

She was right, just after blasting Tretrax into the wall Cassie lost her footing and fell, bonelessly, into the mass of monsters below. Dawn shouted at her to watch out but Sari knew it was too late. Cassie was in deep trouble, in more ways than one.

Morphed, like she was, Sari didn't have her blasters or her jump jets, but she did have other weapons and she could still jump. Leaping clear over the pit Sari fired her yellow laser all around her friend, blasting the little creatures into nothingness. Landing just above Cassie didn't stop her, sliding down after the Blue Ranger Sari kept firing. Trying to drive the creatures off.

On the other side of the pit Connor kept up his end. Firing down on another part of the mass, but there was just too many of the little monsters.

Then Dawn stepped in. 'Energy wave!' She shouted, slicing the air with her Flute. The blow left an arc of green-white energy that sliced down, clearing a patch for Faith and the final part of the plan.

The Green Ranger sent two more glowing green energy waves, blasting the patch even wider as Faith jumped over her head. The Black Ranger was carrying what had to be the most outrageous gun Sari had ever seen. Faith's Power Cannon was in the middle, with the bow across it. Slung underneath was her Daggers and Cassie's Lance. On the top Connor's Sword was pointed forward. Faith landed in the gap Dawn had sliced for her. Dropping to one knee Faith took aim, braced herself and fired.

Sari had tried her hardest not to look at the Queen. If these things could smell fear she didn't want to give them anything. It was like an ugly tumour, all pale and splotchy. She'd seen awful things in the last few years, nightmares and creatures that could only be described as pure evil. This monster was by far the most repulsive thing she'd seen.

Faith fired. She was thrown backwards by the recoil, tumbling head over heels into what was left of the monsters. Sari changed her aim, from covering Cassie to Faith. The Power Blaster sent an bright rainbow of energy into the mother.

It was sort of like hitting a bag of rancid, stinky, meat with a sledgehammer. The whole thing exploded, scattering chunks of flesh everywhere. On instinct Sari covered Cassie as it rained all over them. The smell was worse than the gore, it honestly made Sari sick to her stomach.

Then, all around them, thousands of little popping noises almost deafened her. Looking around she saw all the little ones had popped like balloons. 'Okay that is officially the worst thing I've seen this year.'

* * *

Dawn closed the door behind her. 'Alright, Michael and Jenny are fine. Marcus is checking up on them.'

'That's good.' Cassie said. She was propped up on her bed with cushions. Pretty much as soon as the monsters went pop Alpha had beamed the whole team back to the Command Centre. Cassie had been out cold, drained from over using her powers.

Michael and Jenny were beginning to come around so Dawn had beamed them to their own room and asked her boyfriend, who had some how kept his head down, to keep an eye on them. Now, at last, she had a chance to asks Cassie what she was thinking.

'Why does this conversation feel so familiar.' She answered with a tired smile. 'Only this time I'm making sarcastic comments and your the one that's worried.'

'Cassie… ' Dawn began, but she was right. The amount of times she'd thrown everything into a fight and worried the others didn't bare thinking about. 'Alright Cassie I'll bite. Why?'

'Why'd I do it, even after what happened to you?' Cassie closed her eyes, thinking about it for a moment. 'I told you about that bomb in my chest, and how it was Nirrti that infected with that fever.'

'Yes.' Dawn nodded, sitting down.

'Well now Tretrax comes along and does it again. He used that bird monster to change me, that tick thing on Faith and now these creatures on my friends and there was nothing I could do!' Cassie brought her hand down on her bedside table. 'I'm supposed to be a Power Ranger Dawn, but what good am I. You're like this super powerful magic girl, Faith's got all that strength and the whole tragic past thing. Hell Sari has all those cool techno-powers, even Connor has the whole demon vengeance kick. What am I? Some tag along?'

Dawn burst out laughing. 'Cassie, you can do things I can't imagine. You're an alien from another world with kick ass powers…'

'To heal people. Nothing That can help take down people like Tretrax, or A'Zores. Damn it Dawn, Ascended, really ascended people not genetic freaks like me, they can call thunderstorms out of thin air, vanish in a puff of energy even read you mind. All I can do is move a few things.'

Dawn sat down on the side of the bed. 'Cassie, were you trying to prove something to us, or yourself? Because I'm telling you, you don't need to.'

'And if I'm trying to prove something to myself?'

Dawn didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

Tretrax pulled himself out of the rock face, blasting himself free with a fire ball.

The pit was empty, no creatures or Rangers in sight. Growling the former General punched the rock face and howled in frustration.

Stomping around the battlefield Tretrax got more and more angry. He'd tried everything, everything and nothing worked All the time they had just gotten more and more powerful. Now there was five of them, all with more powers and weapons. If he was ever going to stand against them he needed an edge. One that couldn't be blunted.

No more monsters, creatures or Arcane tricks. It was time to go back to basics, find a weakness and crush them.

'Tretrax!' a voice growled at him. Turning around the Former General saw a demon in gold armour, with wide bird like wings an a blue, snarling, face staring down at him.

Drawing his sword Tretrax leapt up the rock face to stand face to face with the intruder. 'I am Tretrax. Who are you?'

'I am an expert in Rangers, with a grudge against those costumed teenagers. I have heard you're having difficulty and I am offering you my services.'

'Services?' Tretrax lowered his sword. 'At what price?'

The demon chuckled. 'There is a former Ranger I have a score against. I will make them tell me where he is, before destroying them.'

Tretrax thought about the offer for a moment. 'Then we have an agreement.'

* * *

A car with tinted windows pulled to a stop just outside Amethyst City. 'Alright, I'll bite. What the hell are we doing here?' the passenger asked, flicking his cigarette butt into the packed ashtray.

The driver sighed along suffering sigh before looking at the map again. 'I told you I'm worried about that boy.'

'Worried? Worried?' the passenger asked pushing his seat back and putting his boots on the dashboard. 'Look mate, you don't want to be straight with me fine but you gotta know Buffy or Giles have to have someone here watching out. They find out either of us are still sucking down oxygen the girl's going to tear both of us a new one.'

'You don't breath Spike.' Angel growled glancing at the ashtray as he folded the map up, badly. 'Right, the hotel is on the third left. We would have been there hours ago if you had bothered to help.'

'Told you, if I knew why we were doing this I'd help.'

'You didn't have to come.' Angel pointed out. 'Some one should have stayed at the office.'

'Smurfett can do that, besides she hasn't killed anyone in a week.'

'That we know of.' Angel ground out.

'Besides, if you were so worried about the blue meanie you wouldn't have left. This boy, whoever he is must be more important. Which means you're going to need my help.' the Punk vampire cranked his seat back even further, radiating smugness.

Angel put the car in gear, despite the lounging annoyance, and drove on. He didn't know what he'd find in Amethyst or just what Connor was thinking going there but he was going to find out.

End Coming to Terms


	55. Chapter 55

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Hidden Past  
Chapter One

Dawn was packing her bag, not forgetting her Morpher, when there was a knock on the door. Glancing at Cassie's bed side Dawn laughed. 'Forget your keys again?' she chuckled opening it.

It wasn't her roommate though, it was Dr Oliver. After a moment she stepped back, 'Dr Oliver; something wrong?'

Hefting a large bag into the dorm he looked uncomfortable. 'I need your help Dawn, I've been busy working on a few projects recently and I've not had the chance to do them all. I know you're busy, but finals are winding down and you've got contacts in the mystical world I don't.'

'Why do I need mystical contacts?' Dawn asked carefully as she pulled out what looked like an ancient scroll. It wasn't dry and dusty though, like the ones she'd read in the old Magic Box when she wasn't supposed to. Someone had taken good care of it and it was good quality parchment.

'Since I got access to Zordon's files I've learnt all sorts of things, including the reason Zedd and Rita attacked Earth in the first place. They were after some sort of ancient legendary Key to Dimensions.'

It was all Dawn could do not to drop the scroll right there and then. Dr Oliver didn't notice and carried on. 'From what I've understood of all this it's part of some story about the creation of the universe. It was hidden here aeons ago, but most of the rest is sketchy. Zedd sent me a lot on what he knows, but I haven't had a time to get through it all. Most of it is in poem and prose, the rest is so obscure it makes no sense to me. It's all fairy tales and bedtime stories from alien races older than humanity, God only knows how much is accurate.'

'Wh… what do you want me to do?' Dawn asked, trying not to notice that her voice had gone up and octave or three.

'Like I said, you've got experience digging through obscure references to ancient and mystic objects. You're almost an expert…'

'In the Key?'

'In the arcane. Can you help?' he asked.

Dawn looked down at the books and scrolls. The Key, somewhere in all that was her origins. She'd looked before, so had Giles and Willow. No one had anything like this much information. No one had been able to find anything period. She'd almost given up on discovering just who and what the Key truly was before it was her. 'I, I don't know.' she admitted. 'It would kinda like be hunting for a needle in a haystack, when you don't even know if there's a needle in the first place and you don't have a magnet.'

'I know, but like I said I don't have the time.'

Dawn looked at him. 'Grading papers takes that much time?'

He shrugged back.

'Alright I'll do it, I don't know how long it will take me though.'

'That's fine, there isn't a deadline, just let me know how it goes.' he smiled in relief and turned to go. 'Oh, there is one deadline you did miss. Homework?'

'Oh crap.' Dawn cursed and jumped to her desk, scattering papers everywhere she found what she was looking for and handed it over. 'I would have done it on time, but there were those creatures.'

'I know, I know.' He laughed. 'Classes were cancelled anyway, I'm chasing down everyone to make sure it's alright. Thanks though.' After he was gone she looked back at the small pile of research her archaeology professor had left.

To Giles it would be the holy hand grenade, or grail, whatever. Right now she was almost afraid of it. Like it was going to explode in her face. What if she found out she was supposed to be evil, created to destroy or something. Or worse that she was created for good, only to be misused for evil later.

Zedd, back when he was Evil and Lord, had tried to take over the whole planet to find her. What else had he done? What had others done? Nervously she stood there, for the first time not sure if she wanted to know what she really was or not.

Another knock on the door. 'Dawn, are you in there. I forgot my key again!'

* * *

A'Zores paced his camp. Things were not working as they were supposed to. On the one hand he now had absolute command of his own forces. No Warlord standing over his shoulder. He could bring whatever resources and forces that came to mind against the Rangers.

At the same time he wasn't the only General and some of the others were circling like vultures over what was left of The Warlord's great empire. Luckily most were sheep, good for subduing worlds but no ambition. There were the few though, like Rank'van, the Warlords son. The former pirate baron Sormeghe and the so called Rogue. The human traitor. They were the most dangerous.

Once Tretrax would have been amongst that list. Now he was a nuance. An annoyance, nothing much more. Those creatures he had tried to tame were a menace, to think he thought they could help defeat a foe like the Rangers. It was laughable.

No Tretrax wasn't a threat, Rank'van was though. He had already sent word that he was coming and he had enough support from the sheep to be a real issue. A'Zores's Converted past acted against him, while he could count on some support from others like him pure bloods would always look down on him.

No matter how much he proved himself their superior those silly little demons with their narrow ignorance were just as racist and stupid as the most backwards human. He needed to deal with that, prove himself to the others.

He'd already figured out how. Present the Rangers as a challenge to be defeated. Dangle the chance to be the new Warlord in front of the vultures then destroy them. Still he needed support, needed Rank'van and the others to agree. That meant proving to them that they were a worth while challenge.

Of course that didn't change the real problem. What could take out the Rangers? He had no doubt that Rank'van would find it all but impossible, but that wouldn't mean it would be any easier for him and if one of the others got lucky all his preparation and plans would be pointless

Fighting off wave after wave of Generals would drain them, even their giant titan wouldn't be able to survive the whole weight of the Warlords horde arrayed against it. Which was why an all out civil war would be a problem.

He had to deal with the problem and soon. Before the slimy little snotling spawn of a coward started throwing his weight around.

* * *

Connor ducked down the corridor and almost ran to his room. What the hell were they doing here, he asked himself. Angel and that other vampire he'd met briefly Spork or something were in the hotel where he was living.

How the hell had they found him? He hadn't told anyone where he was going and after LA he'd lost all contact with his biological father. Not deliberately, Angel had packed up and left town while Connor had left for Stanford. He'd dropped out a few months later and headed here. Then there was the whole Demon transformation, and he just hadn't got in touch.

He'd called his 'Adoptive" parents, told them he just needed to take some time. That he was taking a gap year, traveling. The usual lies. They'd been worried but that was about it.

Then it came to him. They'd called Angel, somehow he'd tracked the phone call. Damn it, he should have been more careful. Should have given them a better explanation, something to throw them off. Locking his door Connor bolted through the window.

It was only a matter of time before Angel or his friend caught his sent. They'd find him in no time, he needed a place to hide and some way of throwing them off. Climbing up the drain pipe he headed to the roof. Once there he ducked low and crept around the edge until he could see the only other way up and keep hidden.

Tapping the button on his watch he called Faith. 'Faith, we've got a problem. Are you at work yet?'

'No.' she answered, 'I'm about to set off. What is it?'

'Don't leave your room, a couple of fang-faces checked in. I caught sight of them earlier.'

'What would a pair of vampires want in this town? They've got to know it's dangerous.'

'They're looking for me. It's Angel.'

'What!' she half shouted 'Angel? I thought he was dead! Dawn heard something went down in L.A.'

'It did, I was sort of there. Angel and a couple of others got out but we lost contact.'

'You think he's looking for you?'

'I don't now, probably.' Connor lied. 'I'm beaming to the Command Centre.'

'No, wait, you can't.' Faith said. 'I talked to my manager and got you a job at the Coffee Shop.'

'You did? Why?'

'You couldn't live off your savings much longer and I've been where you are. Slaying and hunting might be fun but it doesn't always pay the bills.' Faith said. 'I'm beaming there myself, I'll see you in the alley outback.'

Connor nodded, then remembered she couldn't actually see him. Pressing the other button he took of in a red column of light.

* * *

Tommy felt guilty foisting off the Key research on to Dawn, but he needed the time. He'd already penciled in the class for their grades and unless they dropped the ball with their finals it was a done deal.

No, he had something much more important. With Connor and the Red Ranger powers there was nothing left to fall back on, they'd even had to bring Titanus out of retirement to finish A'Zores latest plot, the Dark Rangers. Meanwhile he was sure they had only seen the thin edge of the wedge. These demons had conquered world after world, dimensions falling like dominos.

The Rangers had done a fantastic job, more than even he could have hoped for, but was it going to be enough. While Alpha was out, helping Sari build a subspace communicator that they didn't really need but he'd asked for anyway, Tommy hit the secret command on the console.

He'd moved the door to behind Zordon's old Energy tube, so even if someone did activate it by accident it would be harder to find. Sneaking around he stepped through and dropped down the grav-chute. The Lab he wanted was buried and hidden deep beneath the Command Centre, in a closed off area that only appeared on the plans as an empty store room. Near the hyper-motivators and other redundant power generators.

He'd not even told Alpha about this place, first of all he didn't want to get anyone's hopes up and then there was the sort of risks Dawn and the others took. If they knew about what he kept down here they'd probably use it. Even if it was incredibly unsafe.

Truth was there wasn't very much left anyway. Saba's hilt, the armoured vest and a few parts of the helmet were all that remained of the White Ranger. All but de-energised what was left was worthless. Among Zordon's notes there was some obscure references to the morphing grid and concern if a coin was ever disconnected from it.

One thing Tommy had learnt was even though he'd kept records Zordon was a little cagey when it came to his weapons and secrets. Either he was worried that someone would crack his password or thought that his own knowledge was too dangerous for anyone else to have. Caution was usually a good thing, but not now.

From what he could piece together The White Ranger Power had been a lucky fluke. Without Ninjor building a power coin was a hit and miss prospect at best. You needed someone worthy to start with and even then there was a risk of killing them by accident.

The Coin itself was gone along with whatever power the suit had. At first Tommy had hoped that he could use the residual power from inside of him to jump start what was left. That hadn't worked. Whatever was left in him wasn't enough. He needed more power.

That left one option, tying the powers into another Coin. From Zordon's notes, what little he had made on the subject, it shouldn't be much more difficult than when he gave the Green Ranger Coin to Jason, or how Faith was using both the Black and the Pink Coins. Of course neither the Green Coin then or the Pink one now have half the potential power of the White Ranger. He wasn't talking a few extra weapons with Saba and the Vest, There was still the potential to be one of the greatest, that with the White Tiger Zord he needed someone with Faith's strength.

That ruled Sari and Cassie out, the two of them were great Rangers but just didn't have what was needed. He still didn't know where Dawn's powers came from and the way she was using them meant he wasn't even sure how long they would last.

That only left one Ranger. Connor. The most recent addition to the team.

He was going to have to bond the powers with that of the Red Ranger and if he was right it was going to be needed sooner rather than later.

* * *

Night had fallen an hour earlier and the two vampires hit the streets of Amethyst City. Angel had gotten used to L.A. The lights, the sounds and life that came out at night. All the monsters and demons, some trying to pass themselves off as human, others use preying on them. Amethyst was different, it was one of the first completely human cities he'd been in. It really was empty of demons, he and Spike were the only vampires for miles.

Either this place was dead for the undead, demons and the like or whatever was happening here had driven them all away. Angel had a feeling it was the latter. Even the humans felt it, they had to from the way they behaved. It was like a city under siege and that had somehow gotten used to it. There was no fear, or terror, just a weariness from everyone they met. The sense that everyone had a story to tell and a shared comradeship. They'd all survived one thing or another and that bonded the whole city together, the same way the Beast and the eclipse had in LA two or three short years ago. He didn't share any of his observations with Spike. He didn't need to and the blond moron would just find something sarcastic to say about it.

Angel sniffed around for the dozenth time that night and frowned 'There's so many scents I can't pick any one out and they're all very strong. Too strong.'

'Same here. It's like trying to hear a guy whispering in the middle of a rock concert.' Spike agreed looking at a cigarette before shoving it back into the pack. 'I'm picking up traces of him but there's something odd about that too. Like I'm only getting half a scent.'

'I'm getting that too.' Angel nodded, not liking what he was getting. You couldn't just change your scent. It needed something drastic, demon possession was number one on the list but it didn't smell like it. Then again with all the power in this town he could walk right over a hellmouth and not notice it.

Shaking his head Spike growled. 'This place sets my teeth on edge. Where are all the Slayers? the demon hunters? This place is practically the front lines for a demon invasion, where's the army?'

'What about these rangers?' Angel asked.

'Costumed posers!' Spike snorted. 'They've got some funky magic weapons and suddenly they think they can do the job.'

'Kids playing games.' Angel agreed. 'But somehow they've kept Buffy and the gang out. I'd like to know how.'

'I'd like to know why.' Spike disagreed and looked around. 'Look we can wander about for hours or we could do some proper defective detective work.' He pointed at a Cafe, creatively named The Coffee Shop.

Angel tried to think of a reason not to, but failed. Spike was, probably for the first time in his un-life, right. Angel did have a few private investigators skills that he'd picked up here and there. 'Alright.'

There were a only about six people in the Coffee Shop. Four customers huddled around one table, a waitress with black brown hair behind the counter and someone that just headed around the back. Angel made his way to the waitress before stopping dead not three steps from her. 'Oh hell.'

'Angel, Spike.' Faith greeted them, looking up. 'What can I get you?'

'Oh sodding hell, you.' Spike whispered. 'What are you doing here?'

Faith shrugged, pulling a couple of mugs from under the counter. 'Buffy wanted to check up what was going on in this town.'

Spike shared a look with Angel, 'So Buffy has looked into what's going on. Why haven't you told her.'

'Because I asked her not to.' said someone else. The two Vampires turned around only for Spike to take a right cross to the bridge of his nose.

End Chapter One


	56. Chapter 56

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Hidden Past  
Chapter Two

Calling Rank'van slimy would be like describing a major metropolitan sewer network as smelly. The Warlord's son, a fact he waved in front of other Generals like a banner, was short, fat and glistened in the firelight as if he had been dipped in grease. It was all A'Zores could do not to sneer down at them like the pond scum that they were.

The sight of folds of flab overflowing, one on top of the other, was enough to make even A'Zores nauseous. 'What happened to my father?' Rank'van slobbered, his tombstone like teeth giving him a distinctive lisp. 'How did five humans defeat him.'

A'Zores refused to cringe, even at the hideous way he hissed the word humans or the growing trail of spit sliding down the true blood demon's front. 'He underestimated them. As have I and all that have faced them.'

'Kneel, you piece of half blood converted trash.' Rank'van spat a shower of slime at him. The contempt in his voice even worse than the slime. 'It's bad enough I have to look up your nose but be be told that mere humans can defeat my Father. To imply that my Father, the Warlord, scourge of a thousand realities, made a mistake is an insult.'

Biting back the reply he wanted to give A'Zores took several steps back. Every part of him wanted to run the runt through with his sword stick and fry the snot with a lightning bolt, like he was cooking him on an enormous grill. In an instant the General knew he would never kneel, bow or scrape before this pampered fool.

'Listen to me, you stinking slob. You're father was a great warrior,' The lie almost stuck in his mouth, but A'Zores pushed on. 'He earned my respect and loyalty, you are not your father! You are going to have to prove yourself to me and the others.'

Rank'van pulled himself up to his full hight, barely up to A'Zores chest. 'I don't need to prove myself to some up start Converted filth.' The blow was so incredibly slow that it was laughable. Still it had some strength behind it, if A'Zores did let it connect it could have hurt.

Side stepping A'Zores watched with contempt as the fat fist jabbed at thin air. There were other reasons, the very idea of touching Rank'van, even hitting him back was almost as repulsive. This time he couldn't hide the sneer. 'Converted I may be, but that doesn't change the fact that we are of the same rank. The others are coming too. When they get here I will lay down a challenge.'

'A challenge?' The sweaty bag of rancid puss lisped. 'What need I of a challenge. These Humans will bow and scrape at my feet for the honour of surrendering to me.'

A'Zores couldn't help but laugh. This was almost going to be too easy.

* * *

Faith winced, Dawn's punch was a good one and she didn't pull it. Spike staggered back, bumping into the counter and was barely able to keep his feet. 'Ow.' He complained before pulling his hand away and grinning with a bloody nose. 'Good punch though, Niblet.'

Dawn flashed him a bright smile and Faith knew what was coming. The second right punch flat out broke the vampire's nose. This time he held both hands in front of his face, groaning into his cupped hands. Blinking Spike tried to keep an eye on his tormenter. 'Bloody hell woman, lay off the nose!' the Vampire swore, muffled by his own hands.

Dawn, the sweet innocent smile not even flickering, shrugged before kicking Spike so hard between the legs that he was literally picked up from the floor for a second.

Even Angel thought that was too much. 'Alright that's enough.' he said getting between the two of them as Spike bent double.

Dawn's boyfriend was suddenly at her side, 'Dawn!' he almost shouted. 'What are you doing?'

Suddenly all the strength seemed to drain out of her as she shook her head. 'He should have told us, he should have told me.' Dawn said, about to cry.

'Told you what?' Cassie asked, she was just as shocked as Marcus and neither of them knew what to make of Dawn's sudden change.

'I thought he'd died, that he'd burnt up.' She said as Angel helped the hobbling man stand up straight. Connor, much to Angel's surprise, got his other arm and the two of them got Spike to a seat. Dawn wiped her eyes and Faith was startled to see she was crying, or at least trying not to. Marcus saw that and looked torn between giving her a hug and just standing close. As far as he knew his girlfriend had just walked up to some stranger and started waling on him and then broke down.

Coughing Spike got his breath back and noisily re-set his nose. Then, to everyone's surprise, he actually laughed. 'That's my pidgin, still remembering what I taught you. Ow.'

The Billy Idol look alike actually sounded proud as Dawn shook her head again, like she was trying to get her emotions under control. 'Why didn't you tell me you were still alive?' her voice almost cracked. 'What happened, and how did you end up with Captain Hair-gel?' She asked a little palliatively.

Angel took a moment from glaring at his son to scowl at the nickname as Spike barked out a laugh. 'Would you accept that I couldn't find your phone number.'

She punched him in the arm. It was kinda funny to see the big bad vampire cringe away from her.

The problem was Faith could pretty much get where Dawn was coming from. She was happy to see Spike alive, well undead, and well again. At the same time she was extremely pissed that he was and hadn't told anyone.

Faith knew that Buffy had a complex relationship with both of them, but she hadn't figured on how Dawn saw him.

Spike seemed to deflate, seeing this too. Going from cocky londoner to a haunted skinny man. 'I'm sorry niblet, really I am. It, it wasn't easy for me to stay away.'

'Then why did you?' Dawn asked again

Cassie though interrupted, 'Um hi. Remember us? Will someone explain what is going on? Who are these people and why did Dawn just try to kill you?'

Angel folded his arms and brooded, obviously looking for a way to introduce himself. Faith decided to bite the bullet and do it for him. 'Guys, this is Angel and Spike. Two of the meanest, down right nasty vampires to ever walk the earth. Then of course they went and got souls and became good.'

'I was first.' Angel scowled at Spike. If the wind changed his face would probably stay that way. Then again, two hundred plus years of that look would explain his oversized forehead.

'Yeah the big poof here went and got himself cursed by gipsies, I got mine back because of a girl.' Spike winced, wiping the blood his nose and then sucking it off his hand.

'So you're both good vampires?' Marcus asked looking a little wary. 'How you know Dawn?'

'We both dated Buffy for a while.' Angel explained, shortly.

'Oh, alright.' Cassie said to Dawn, smirking. 'Looks like your sister played the field a bit in her day.'

'Hey.' both Spike and Angel protested but Faith smirked

She did kinda have a thing for the whole reformed bad boy thing.' she joked.

'I didn't reform.' Spike almost whined

Dawn laughed out loud. 'You're the one that went in to the deepest darkest parts of Africa, consulting ancient forces of darkness, all for a soul.'

'Forces of Darkness, see Darkness. I'm evil.' He almost shouted. Given the fact Dawn had just pummelled him into the ground it was sort of like watching a puppy yapping about how bad it was.

'Then you went and got yourself killed closing the Hellmouth.' Dawn pointed out. 'We thought you'd died.'

'He did, for about three months.' Angel said, his fingers held in front of him in that creepy way of his. 'It was the jewel I gave Buffy, it trapped his spirit and for a while he was bound to it and Wolfram and Hart.'

'I was a sodding ghost for months. Thought the chip was a nightmare, forget not being able to hit people. I couldn't touch anything. Then kept getting sucked into hell and spat back out again, like some blasted yo-yo.' Spike growled. 'When I finally did get my flesh and bones back Angel here was up to his neck in the whole End of the world, apocalypse thing.'

'When isn't he?' Dawn asked, flicking an eyebrow at the brooding statue.

'Seriously?' Cassie asked 'Is there ever never an apocalypse? I mean how many have you guys stopped?'

'There's always some witch, warlock or demon spawn trying to suck the world in to hell.' Angel said. 'The only thing that changes is the players.'

Faith was trying to think of a way around that conversation killer when, as one, their watches bleeped their familiar tune.

'What the hell was that?'

'Nothing, nothing.' Dawn babbled.

'Urm phone ringtone.' Sari suggested almost at the same time.

'Yes that's it, I better answer it.' the Green Ranger quickly left out the door, fumbling in her pocket. Faith could tell neither Spike or Angel bought it, but as long as they kept the two of them busy it would just be a mystery.

'So what brings you guys here?' Faith desperately tried to change the subject before realising she'd just stepped into the mine field everyone was bring to avoid.

* * *

Pulling out her phone Dawn made some show of answering it when she was really fumbling with her wrist. 'Dawn here.' She said into her watch. This was really, really bad timing. As soon as she realised who Connor really was Dawn knew Angel would turn up sooner or later.

That was if he had survived LA, but to find that Spike was still around too. She needed time to deal with it all. Whacking Spike around hadn't helped nearly as much as she thought it would and she still wanted to get to the bottom of just what the hell he was doing.

'Dawn.' Alpha answered. 'It's General O'Neill, his boss wants a meeting with you and the other Rangers.'

'His boss?' Dawn asked. 'I thought he didn't have a boss, other than…' She trailed off.

'The President.' Alpha finished for her. 'Yes, the General says he's worried about what's happening and needs you to smooth his feathers. Whatever that means.'

Dawn's mind raced. This was the worst possible timing, well not quite, but she quickly slammed down on that thought. No sense tempting fate. 'Is the General on the line over there?'

'Urm, yes.'

'Right, patch me in.' Swallowing her nervousness Dawn was glad they couldn't see her face. 'Hello, General?'

'Hello young lady.' It wasn't the General.

'Oh Okay. You're on the line.' It was the President. Of the United States. 'Urm…'

'So you're doing this, talking to me, through your watch? Wouldn't a phone be better?'

'Well it works like a phone.' Dawn said lamely. 'And it's a lot harder to lose it. Only problem is it doesn't tell the time.'

Perhaps the most powerful man in the country laughed and Dawn blushed so hard you could probably toast a sandwich on her cheeks. 'I'll have to look into it!' he joked. 'Look I know a girl like yourself has a lot on your plate, after all it's finals week!' Dawn squeaked. 'The problem is, Miss Summers, and I'm being honest here I'm taking a pounding politically with you and your team dealing with these attacks.'

Taking a shuddering breath Dawn wondered how many curve balls life could throw at her today. 'I kinda get that. That's why I don't want to go into politics. What do you want with me?'

'Smart girl. Given what have had to deal with the last few years I some times wish I was that smart.' for some reason Dawn doubted that, she'd never really kept up with politics but when she had caught some of Hayes's publicity she knew he was good at it. She wouldn't trust him an inch, but he was good at it. 'I know you can't do a publicity run or do a CNN interview, but there's a lot riding on this. Not just political, you're our first line of defence and to be honest I need to know just how strong that line is.

'Now Jack's stood up for you and you have no idea how much that means to me, but these news reports. It's been nine months and there's no end in sight. I need to know just how long this is going to be.'

Dawn's head was still spinning, this was all just too much. 'If it was up to us we'd never have started.' she admitted. 'But this is our fight, it will take as long as it takes.'

'I get that from my general's all the time.'

'Yeah, but we're not paid by the hour.' Dawn winced, sometimes her mouth ran away with itself. 'Sorry.'

President Hayes chuckled. 'They're more paid on a war by war basis. Think I should change that, don't you? Dawn, I'm not looking to throw anyone under the bus but I need to know who you are. We need to meet.'

'Meet, as in same room?' Dawn asked, suddenly thinking of a very famous, very pale, house in washington.

'Yes, is tomorrow afternoon good for you, ten past one?'

* * *

'They know.'

Angel heard those two words and suddenly knew just how bad this whole thing was. They knew, that meant Dawn had told Buffy, which meant that things were about to go very badly

'Know what?' Spike asked and Angel winced, this time he couldn't hide it.

'That Connor here is Angel's son.'

'What!' Spike virtually shouted, 'How?'

'Darla…'

'Darla?' he repeated.

'Can I please finish. When Darla was brought back something happened, I'm still not sure what, but it fulfilled a prophecy. Connor was the result of that.'

'Then Holtz kidnapped me and I was raised in a hell dimension.' Connor finished.

'Holtz, that wanker? Thought he gave up and died a century ago.'

Angel didn't miss the little twinge Connor gave at the description Spike gave of Holtz. He could think of much harsher words for the man that corrupted Wesley, subjected his baby son to the worst nightmares possible and then had Angel thrown into an ocean for three months in a metal coffin.

What was more worrying was how Dawn and Faith's friends weren't blinking at the talk of demons and vampires. Their sent's didn't even show shock.

Taking a deep breath Angel tried not to show his own shock. Their scents were all wrong, even his son's had some unfamiliar twists to it. Power, electrical mostly but there was also something else. All of them had the same overtones of this power, Spike hadn't noticed otherwise he'd have said something by now.

There was something going on, they were all in on it. Dawn, Connor, Faith. Whatever it was it had to be connected to the so called phone call Dawn was answering. He hadn't bought their excuse for a second.

As Connor quickly sketched out the so called foster family Angel had arranged for him he tried not to be too obvious as he looked at everyone around the table. Connor seemed calm on the surface, but he was ready to jump. Angel could easily see the signs. Dawn's dark blonde friend, Cassie, was harder to read. She'd been just as scared as everyone else when the sound bleeped but the strangeness of her sent had flared for some reason. They all had, but young Cassie was more tense than the others.

The red head, that hadn't said anything, was the real mystery. She wasn't human, not even close. She wasn't a demon either, she was something else. He wan't getting a sense of magic. More electronics, but no oil or chemicals he usually associated with that. Just a faint smell of ozone.

Faith was more calm and controlled than she had ever been before. She almost seemed relaxed, he wouldn't go as far as saying at peace but she was a lot closer than he ever thought she could be.

Dawn though, Dawn was the bigger problem. She was ticked, well and truly ticked at Spike and everyone took their lead from her. She was the centre of this little group. Angel remembered Dawn as this gawky kid with a smart mouth and gangly limbs. A pre-teen girl still getting used to her own body. She'd always been a little scared of him, even before Angelus. She always kept away from him one way or another. Now though, now she was different. Stronger, more confident. It was something to do with that elusive new scent. Her's was sharper, fresher. Each had their own twist but hers was cutting. Almost like fresh cut grass in warm summer nights.

Something was going on and he was going to find out what. It was then that Dawn came back in, looking like she'd just been invited to lunch with the President.

End Chapter Two.


	57. Chapter 57

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Hidden Past  
Chapter Three

Angel was silently kicking himself as he and his son walked back to the hotel where they were both staying. He should have been able to smell his own son. It had to be that annoying taint. There was no other word for it. He smelt off right, down into his core, that had to be the reason.

'What is it?' The boy asked impatiently. Angel tried not to be surprised that he could be read so well. 'Oh come on I know that look, and that one. I've seen them enough times in the mirror.'

'Damn.' Angel cursed under his breath. 'Alright, why?'

'Which why?'

'Stanford, or here. Take your pick.' Angel got to the point, neatly dodging the real problem.

Connor took a deep breath and sighed. 'I didn't belong there. Dad, I tried I really did, but it wasn't me.'

'Yes, yes it was.'

Connor snorted with laughter. 'It might have been the son you wanted, but we both know how that turned out. Dad, I'm sorry I really am but you couldn't expect me to just sit back and do nothing. Not when I know what's out there, what you fight.'

Angel shook his head slowly. 'Connor, do you know…'

'What you sacrificed? What it cost for my new life? I think I do. You made a deal with the devil and it got a lot of your friends killed. That sum it up?'

'I didn't do it all for you.' Angel admitted, hoping to lessen the guilt he heard in his son's voice. 'I needed a way in, under their skin, but that doesn't mean I didn't want that life for you.'

'But it was a lie.' Connor said darkly. 'It's always lies, it always has been. I wanted, I needed a truth. Who I was, what I could do and why I did it. At Stanford that wasn't me.'

'And now you're you, finally?' Angel asked as they turned a corner.

'I don't know if I'm ever going to be me, but at least I chose this. It feels right to be here and now. To do what I'm doing.'

There was the opening Angel needed. 'And just what are you doing, here of all places?'

He stopped, just as Connor could read Angel he found he could read his son like a book. He was going to lie. 'I'm not sure, it feels right. Faith's got me a job at the Coffee Shop and I'm stating to make my own way in the world.'

'With Faith and Dawn?' Angel said directly, sure he'd made his point.

'Who know who I am.' Connor repeated, trying to change the subject. Angel stopped, they were in sight of the hotel and Angel wasn't going any further until he got something from his wayward son and they both knew it.

'Look dad, when you sent me out there into the world you trusted me to make the right choice. Has that changed?'

Angel tried to hide a growl, knew he had failed and just ended up scowling. 'Someways. You know who you are now. Last time you did, well we both know what happened.'

Connor had the good grace to scowl back. It wasn't his fault at the time, not really. He'd lost everything and didn't have the emotional foundation do deal with any of it. Connor went mad with grief, strapping explosives to a shop full of people demanding answers. Luckily when Angel had Conners memories made for him he was able to erase those of his son's victims. 'They might not be real, but I still have the memories of that other me. The rest is like a really bad dream.' He'd said that before. 'But I can't ignore it, any of it.'

It all pieced together. 'The Power Rangers, that's why you're here. You want to help them don't you. But what's that got to do with Faith and Dawn?'

Connor burst out laughing, like he had said some cosmic joke. With crystal clarity Angel suddenly remembered the gang he'd just met. All wearing bright colours, Yellow, Blue, Black, Green and the Red tee his son had on. The strange, but similar, smell each of them gave, the sense of power in the room, even the way they all behaved with each other.

Angel was sure if he had a blood flow he'd have gone white.

* * *

Dawn threw the dress on her bed and sat down in a huff. 'I have party dress's, smart casual stuff, jeans and tee. I've even got covered in demon goo clothes. But no lunch with the president clothes!' she almost wailed in despair. 'I mean you'd think I'd get more warning than a phone call the night before! The shops weren't even open!'

Marcus tried not to laugh, but he was too busy grinning from ear to ear.

'Thanks' Dawn said flicking his arm with two fingers. 'Boys have it easy.' she complained. 'Shirt and tie. That's all you need, a closet full of them. You don't even need the tie!' Dawn looked up at her own closet, seeing all sorts of stuff in the far too small space. There was stuff in there she could pull off. But they would all be a little too flirty.

There was no way she was going to do flirty. Not today. 'We do need pants.' Marcus said with a straight face, pulling her back to the conversation. 'Shoes too.'

'Shoes are always good.' Dawn managed to say before bursting out laughing. Somehow he always knew how to make her smile, even when she thought she couldn't.

After a moment Marcus put his hand on hers and it suddenly felt very warm. 'Can I help?'

Dawn raised an eyebrow, Marcus wasn't exactly fashionable, but she really couldn't decide. She'd been at it for more than an hour now and felt like a complete fool. He'd only been there for the last twenty minutes but he'd gotten the worst of it. 'Go for it.' she flashed him a smile.

After a moment Marcus nodded, quickly finding a pair of slacks she'd thrown away almost with out looking earlier. They were white, not shiny and new but not too faded either. They weren't too tight either. Dawn was turning them over in her hands, looking for a reason to throw them in a corner again when he pulled out a top. Light green as always, short sleeved but it was long enough to come down over her hips. It would have been perfect, but for one thing.

'I'd need a neckless to go with that.' Dawn pointed out. 'The neck's too bare.' That was why she hadn't chosen it in the first place. She had a small jewellery box, but they were all these big gaudy plastic things. A little girls costume jewellery.

Marcus suddenly looked very shy, he hadn't done that in so long. He pulled a little box out from his jacket. 'I know, I was going to give you this last night.' he told her and opened it. Dawn's breath caught in her mouth as she gasped.

It couldn't have been too expensive, she never would accept it if it was, but it was beautiful. A single silver chain that knotted around in the middle, nestling three stones. Two about the size of a fingernail, shiny black and between them a slightly larger one. It couldn't have been an emerald, it was too dark for that and had a rainbow coloured sparkle deep inside, but it was still green. 'Where did you find this?' She whispered taking it from him.

The neckless wasn't too heavy, but it felt the right weight. He's done it again, found the perfect thing to say or do at just the right moment. 'It wasn't hard, you can't go anywhere in Amethyst without finding somewhere that sells this stuff and I thought…'

Dawn didn't let him finish his thought, she almost jumped out of the chair as she kissed him. For a second he was shocked, but then he was kissing her back as Dawn wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck.

* * *

A'Zores looked around at the assembled Demon Generals. Rank'van, Sormeghe and the Rogue were all there. Each one ready to kill the others for anyone of a thousand slights and petty arguments that had sprung up over thousands of years serving the Warlord. But Theodor, the two sided man, was also there. Both his halves stood, immobile at the head of the table, looking at the others.

Theodor was a legend, it was said he was once the Warlords greatest warrior. One day he had stood before the Warlord and argued with Him over a point so trivial that it was long forgotten by both of them. The Warlord had supposedly lost His temper and split the warrior in two with a single blow. Hours later He had supposedly resurrected the warrior. Each half becoming a whole person, but the same one. Each a mirror opposite of the other. No one knew if he had one brain or if the two talked to each other some other way.

A'Zores had met him once before. Trying to hold a conversation was difficult but not impossible. What he was doing here was anyones guess, but almost automatically they had all deferred to the powerful pair. Then came the next surprise. Tretrax walked into the camp.

He was flanked by a new friend, at least he was new to A'Zores. Wearing bright gold armour he too had blue skin. He also had an impressive wingspan, but A'Zores doubted it was practical. 'What are you doing here Tretrax. Generals were invited only.' A'Zores announced.

'I am a General.' the fool snarled.

'Were.' A'Zores pointed out.

'I will hear him out.' Theodor said in stereo.

'Agreed.' the Rogue tossed her dark, dirty brown hair back and smirked at A'Zores. She never missed a chance to get under his skin, in more ways than one.

'This is not a democracy.' Rank'van slobbered, stamping his feet.

In a flash A'Zores found his rapier drawn and at the throat of the Warlord's son. 'Until we agree on a new Warlord it is.' He pointed out.

There was a deadly silence as Rank'van stammered. The others looked at him, evaluating his opinion. 'So that's why you called us all here.' the Rogue said sliding up to him. 'And I thought you were getting lonely.'

A'Zores gave her a second. 'I still have the scars.' he admitted. Even if he was getting lonely she was the last person he'd call. Also the first. He didn't really have a long list of contacts for that sort of thing.

Right now though he wasn't interested. A'Zores was counting on their mutual dislike of the fat brat to hear him out. They weren't that fond of him either, but that was the gamble. 'Democracy.' Sormeghe spat, twirling his moustache with his hook. A'Zores didn't know how much of his persona was an act or how much was who he was. He knew Sormeghe was putting at least some of it on, occasionally the mask slipped. 'I don't like democracy, too many compromises.' At that last word a blade popped out from a slot next to his hook.

'Without the Warlord what choice do we have?' the Rogue said, becoming suddenly serious. 'My little boy-toy here is right. We are now the leaders…'

'He was my father.' Rank'van pointed out. 'It's my right.'

A'Zores tapped him under the chin with his blade. 'Rights, what about my right to slit your neck and leave you to drain out on the dirt?'

'That's enough!' Barked Theodore, taking charge. 'I know you too well A'Zores. Democracy wasn't the answer I expected. What's your real solution?'

'A new Warlord.' A'Zores admitted.

'You?' Tretrax hissed scornfully. 'How? We're going to vote you in because you ask nicely.'

A'Zores laughed dropping his sword back into it's sheath. 'No. I suggest a competition. The winner gets the title.'

'You always were a man of vision.' the Rogue said seductively as she wrapped herself around his arm.

'Even when you tried to pluck it out?'

She licked her lips hungrily as she toyed with a talon like fingernail. 'Oh, especially then.'

Rank'van though wasn't listening. 'It's my right, as the Warlords…'

'Oh do shut up. about rights.' Sormeghe drew a magically enhanced flintlock and pointed it into Rank'van's eye. 'I don't like you very much. In fact I've known you for about five minutes and I'm surprised your father didn't strangle you at birth.' he turned his attention on A'Zores. 'Winner takes all? Why shouldn't I just kill all of you here right now.'

'Because you'll need us, if you win.' A'Zores said quietly. 'And if you turn on one of us we all turn on you.' Side stepping away from the Rogue, who put on a great show of pouting, A'Zores knew he had control of the meeting now. 'We need rules here, we need to follow them.'

Theodore nodded in an odd double time, one head going up as the other went down. 'Chaos. If we fall on each other the empire will break apart. We set the rules.'

A'Zores smiled and nodded slightly. Theodore looked around, both of him. 'No killing each other.' one said half. 'And no stealing the glory at the last minute.' The other pointed out. All around the assembled Generals looked at one another. Gauging each other and slowly agreeing to the simple outline.

A'Zores grinned, openly. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

President Henry Hayes was having trouble reading the girl in front of him. She was nervous, that much was obvious, but other than that she kept changing. One moment a confidant young woman the next a little girl that was lost and then an old soul that had seen too much and saw everything with a wry sarcasm.

Henry had always been good at reading people, it was a good trick for a politician, and he was more and more concerned that she was all of these. 'So I have to admit I'm surprised, a beautiful young woman like you saving the world. Sort of like a saturday morning cartoon.'

'Sometimes I wish it was, at least there'd always be a happy ending.' Miss Summers said quietly and Henry saw a way in.

'I had hoped that most of the difficulties I saw on the news were for show, or blown out of proportion.'

The young woman shook her head. 'We've had our fair share of close calls, but we've pulled through. I'd be lying if I told you it was getting easier, but we're holding our own.'

'You and your team don't have to.' Henry lent forward. 'Not on your own. Jack and the rest of the SGC can help, you know.'

Miss Summers smiled, 'It won't work. This is our fight. Look at it my way, these guys have invaded countless realities. Killed who knows how many Jack's, Tim's and Marcus's. We're something new and we're getting the job done.'

Henry didn't know what she was talking about and said as much. 'It's kind of hard to get it all in your head,' she explained. 'But there's more than just one of you. There's all these other earths, each one slightly different for one reason or another.'

'I thought different dimensions were all different layers, or something like that.'

'That's different dimensions, I'm talking parallel. Think of it like other realities. Someone turns right in one, but turns left in another. Not a big difference sure, but elsewhere the big one could have hit California and LA is under water.'

Henry frowned at her. 'So what does that mean for us here?'

She took a deep breath. 'That other things have been tried before. Elsewhere there's a Henry Hayes and a General Jack O'Neill that have attacked them with spaceships and nuclear weapons. That hasn't worked.'

'Alright, but if we think of it like that what's to say you Rangers haven't been tried before?'

'Me.' she said with a finality that had Henry wondering just what she had left out about herself. 'There's only one of me.'

'Only one. So there's only one of me having this conversation with you right now.' She nodded. 'How… how do you know this?

'I… I can't tell you, the thing is this hasn't been done before. That's all that's important.' Henry recognised that pushing this point would get him nowhere. He was going to have to be careful, one push too far in the wrong direction and it could all explode in his face. After a few moments she started again. 'There's no guarantee we'll keep winning, but that's where you can help.'

'So you're saying you're the first line of defence and Jack's the second and you're okay with that.

She nodded.

Standing up Henry walked to his desk and lent with his back on it, sucking in air through his teeth. Miss summers, Dawn, I have to be seen to do something. Just siting here waiting for you to fail is killing me politically.'

'But you're not waiting for us to fail.' She said dangerously. 'You're helping every way you can and saving lives by letting us do our job.'

'I've been saying that for months.' Henry pointed out 'And it's not working anymore. People need to see their government doing something about this.'

She shook her head. 'Not the wrong things.'

Henry laughed, he didn't mean to be cruel but that was how it came off. 'In politics you'd be surprised.' Then he had an idea. 'What if we do make that mistake, or at least make it look like we did?'

Miss Summers blinked at him, 'Look like we did?'

* * *

Spike knocked on the door to Dawn's room and it was her roommate that answered. 'Oh hello.' she said. It hadn't been easy dodging sunbeams to get there, not everywhere had sewer systems like LA or old Sunnydale. He had to settle for keeping to the sides of buildings and the longer shadows.

'Hello, urm, Cassandra, is the niblet about?

The brunette gave him a frown. 'You mean Dawn? No she's,' then the girl paused and her strange sent flickered. 'She's at that interview she got last night.'

She was lying to him, he might have had trouble reading her, but he picked up on that just fine. They hadn't said anything other than it was with someone the niblet knew through the child he was talking to. Still he wasn't there to confront her. felling uncomfortable about the whole thing Spike shoved his hands into his pockets. 'Know when she'll be back?'

'Eager to get beaten up again?' She teased and Spike couldn't help but shift his weight from foot to foot.

'Not really, there's just a few things we need to talk about.' She got his meaning and took a few steps back, but didn't properly invite him.

'I need your invitation.'

'Huh?' she asked him. 'Oh right, vampire. How's that work anyway, you can't enter a place some one lives?'

Spike shrugged. 'Dru tried to explain it once, but between Dru being crazy and me being an idiot we didn't get very far. It's something to do with a living spirit infusing the walls or something.'

'Oh, I guess that makes sense. Sort of. You can come in.' Cassandra said the last sentence in that stilted overly formal way they always did when thinking about it. 'Just don't try to bite me, alright. I don't know when she'll be back, shouldn't be too long though'

Spike grinned. 'After last night I don't want to know what Dawn would do if I got her angry. She once promised to set me on fire, and that was before she was a Slayer.'

'Dawn's a Slayer?' Cassandra seems shocked at the idea.

'Oh yes, I've been punched by them before. She's not as strong as her sister but Dawnie's getting there.' Her roommate seemed genuinely surprised at this. 'You're not a Slayer though, are you?'

She shook her head. 'Nope.'

'Not a witch, or part demon?' She didn't smell it, but Spike couldn't be sure.

Cassandra shook her head. 'Nope, plain old regular human. Just like… Sari.'

'Sari, the red headed girl?' Spike struggled to keep the scepticism from his voice

'That's her.'

'The robot?' he said straight out.

It was then Dawn opened the door and came in. 'Spike, what are you doing here?' she asked after squeaking in shock, just like she had done all those years ago when he'd caught her sneaking out of Buffy's birthday party.

At least some things didn't change. 'I thought we should talk.'

'That's my cue to leave.' Cassandra said, grabbing her bag. If she was just getting out of the way or trying not to answer his question Spike wasn't sure.

There was an uncomfortable moment where Dawn shrugged off her green jacket and draped it on the back of what he guessed was her chair. 'Who's going to start?' she asked, channeling her sister.

'You've grown.' Spike said simply.

That wasn't what she was expecting. 'What?'

'I mean it, you never really fit in with your friends in Sunnydale. Here you do, and I can't say why, you're all so different…'

'We're all freaks,' Dawnie said with a toss of her head. 'Freaks get along.'

Spike shook his head. 'It's more than that, it's good to know you've found you're own way.'

She squinted at him, trying to see if he was being serious. 'Thanks Spike.'

'But the boy.'

'Boy? Connor?'

'No your boyfriend.' Spike said getting to the point. 'What was his name? Mark?'

'Marcus.'

'Whatever. How far have you gone?'

Dawn threw her hands in the air. 'Gees Spike! That's what you want to talk about, if I've boinked him yet?' Spike tried not to notice she was blushing. 'You're not my brother, or my father, so why should you care?'

'Because I care if you get hurt.'

'Oh yeah, then why didn't you tell me you were alive, or undead again whatever!' The way she was on the offensive and trying to change the subject was all the proof he needed that she hadn't.

If only he could say that was a good thing. 'You remember Captain Cardboard?'

'Riley?' she didn't see the connection. 'Sure?'

'You remember why he left?' Spike asked sitting down on the side of what he guessed was Dawn's bed.

'No, never did understand.' She said shortly. 'What's this got to do…

'Niblet, Dawn. it's got everything to do with it. Look, to know he's loved a man needs to know he's needed. Not just for the big things, but the little ones too. Riley was a good man, maybe not the perfect one but he was good. I could see it was never going to work for them because she didn't need him. She couldn't see that and it tore her heart out to see him leave. Do you need Marcus?'

'What sort of….'

'Dawnie I can tell he's a nice guy, from what I saw last night. The way he looked at you I could tell he worships you, but do you need him?' He asked again, hoping to get the point across.

She looked back at him, trying to speak but she stopped herself each time. Eventually her bold front crumbled and she wasn't as old anymore. She was little Dawnie again, facing a life so much bigger and more complex than she could ever imagine. 'I don't know.' She admitted turing away and reaching for her necklace.

'I'm sorry Niblet, but until you do know you'll just be hurting him. Hurting both of you.' Spike felt unbelievably guilty. He never wanted to hurt the girl, but he might as well have staked her for what he'd just done.

But he knew Summers girls. He knew the only role model she'd had in this world had been her sister and the mess she'd made over the years 'Is that why you didn't tell us?' Dawn asked hollowly, turing to face him. If she had cried it wasn't obvious but the catch in her voice told him a lot more than he wanted.

Standing up he stepped up to her and gave her a hug. 'No, you're sis needed me, but she didn't love me. If she loved me, really loved she'd have done everything she could to bring me back her own self now wouldn't she?'

That was true, he'd known it all along. She pulled back and looked at him to tear stained eyes, she saw what he was saying a sniffed loudly. 'What about me?' her voice wavered. 'I needed you too you know.'

'Oh Niblet, look around you. You've got everything you need right here.'

End Chapter Three


	58. Chapter 58

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Choices  
Chapter One

Alpha Nine was in what he would call his quarters. To everyone else it was a cupboard, but it was everything the little robot needed. A place out of the way where he could recharge, or run a quick diagnostic.

Right now though he was running anything but a quick diagnostic. Something was wrong with his primary processor and had been for some time. However each scan came back negative. His positron network was reading all clear, in spite of the error.

Alpha kept finding his processor following a recursive loop. An endless loop always ended up on one thing. Sari. The far too frail for her own good Techno-organic girl. She put a brave face on it most of the time but Alpha could tell. There were times when she thought he wasn't there, that she didn't notice him and she was very sad.

It was something to do with her family, he knew that. She rarely spoke of her father and when she did it was easy to know.

Alpha reset his parameters, he was doing it again. He wasn't thinking about the problem. He was focusing on her instead. On her problems rather than his own. There was a quiet, almost silent, sound as the diagnostic completed and a scroll of data rolled passed on the right hand side.

Nothing, no errors or data fragments. His system was clean, but he was still experiencing glitches. He had to deal with this, only that morning he tried to do work on the Ranger's motorcycles but found himself scanning the middle distance as his processor got stuck in one of the loops. He had to find a way to break it, especially now it was interfering with his work.

But without a clear indication he didn't know where to start, without an identified error there was no practical diagnostic code However as an assistant to the Rangers he knew that there was always other options. If you knew how to look for them.

If the glitch was being caused by Sari's problems then helping her solve them would solve his. It was not standard maintenance, more instinct that told him it was the right action. There was one flaw with that solution, while mechanical she was a girl. There was a fundamental difference in programming between the two of them. He couldn't think like her, but he knew people who could.

* * *

Cassie had enough of Dawn staring into the middle distance and threw pencil at her. Spike and Angel had left a couple of days earlier, Connor had promised to call his adopted parents and feed them some story about transferring to Amethyst College.

After they had left Dawn had been in what Cassie could only describe as a funk. Barely talking, flipping pages in dusty old books carelessly, without really reading them and even worse. Staring at walls as if they held the answer to the the riddles of the universe. The two of them had sat in silence, in their dorm, for at the last hour or more and Cassie would have been surprised that Dawn even knew she was there. 'Ow.' her best friend said rubbing the side of her face.

'Ow?' Cassie echoed, 'You've been on the same page for the last half hour, what are you reading?'

'Nothing.' Dawn shrugged looking down at the ancient book and picking up the pencil.

''No seriously.'

'No, seriously nothing. I was thinking.' Dawn handed it back over to her.

'Thinking?' Cassie echoed, 'About the massive mistake your making? Good, I'll call Jack.'

Dawn blinked in shock, 'What mistake?'

'This whole let the solders lose the next fight thing. That's what you were thinking about wasn't it?' Cassie said hopefully. As soon as Dawn had told her of the idea she knew it would never work. 'It won't work you know.'

'What did you want me to do?' Bully the President?' Dawn asked. 'Besides I'm tired. I'm tired of your Uncle Jack always on our case, tired of the news always asking how much better it would be with the army dealing with things.'

'Fox news.' Cassie pointed out, but she knew what her friend was talking about. It got on her nerves too, but that didn't make it right. 'Dawn, I grew up around the military. I know how they think and there's a reason they are called jarheads. It's because they keep their brains in a jar most of the time!'

'The plan's simple.' Dawn insisted. 'The marines turn up and when A'Zores or his latest plot comes they run.'

Cassie shook her head. 'You really think they'll run? The only time these guys run is when they want to get closer to a fight. You'd fit right in.'

Dawn blinked, 'Me?'

'Yes, you.'

'They'll still follow orders though, won't they?' She asked hopefully before frowning. 'Oh crap.'

Cassie smirked, and then stopped. She really hadn't thought about it. 'Seriously Dawn, what the hell has been up with you lately?'

'It's what Spike said, about Marcus.'

'Oh no, not again.'

'What?'

'Whenever you get that far away look in your eye and talk about Marcus you're about to do something really dumb about him. You're not thinking of breaking up with him, are you?'

'No!' She almost shouted. Looking as if she could die of shock before whispering almost savagely to herself; 'No, never.' After a deep breath she seemed to shudder. 'I ever tell you about Riley?'

'One of you're sister's ex-boyfriends. You said he was in the Army?' Cassie said, remembering a conversation from months earlier.

Dawn nodded. 'He was a good guy, from Iowa. Clean cut, nice.'

'The guy you can take home to mother?' Cassie rolled her eyes.

'Not that Buffy did for the first ten months but yeah, I guess so. Always called me a kid, I had just combed out my pigtails so I goes he was trying to joke about it.'

'What happened?'

'If you ask me things just didn't work out. Thing is he just didn't fit in and Buffy, Buffy didn't, couldn't see it. We were going through a bad patch with my mom's illness and he was right there, wanting to help but Buffy never let him.'

Cassie bit her bottom lip. Dawn talking about her mother always reminded her of Janet. 'So she didn't let him help, what's this got to do with Marcus?'

'She didn't let him in. Into her life you know.' Dawn shook her head. 'It was like she tried to keep him in this little box off to one side. Now I think of it that could be why she took so long to introduce him to mom.'

'And you think because Marcus isn't part of your Ranger life he's going to feel left out?' Cassie wanted to say that was silly, but it actually made a twisted sort of sense. 'What are you going to do about it?'

'I don't know.' Dawn admitted, looking back at her book. 'I don't know.'

It was then that Cassie got the shock of her life. A blue, red and silver column of light landed in the middle of the room. Cassie fell backwards off her chair as Dawn jumped to her feet.

The Blue Ranger cursed as she caught her head on the wall but Dawn lowered her arms. 'Alpha, what the… You could have called you know.'

'Alpha?' Cassie repeated. It was the saucer headed little robot. 'What are you doing here?'

The robot waved his arms for a few seconds before stopping and becoming as still as they'd ever seen him. 'I need your help.'

* * *

Tommy rubbed at the stubble on his cheek and fought back a yawn. He'd been at this for days straight, more sure than ever that it needed and just as sure it was impossible.

He had to make a dangerous choice. His old power coin was just too badly damaged to be of any real use. He had hoped the residual powers within himself would have been enough to get somewhere. Maybe not full power, but just enough to make a difference when the time came.

If Tommy was honest with himself it wasn't just that he felt it was needed. It might have been years since the last time but he just couldn't stand on the sidelines. He was a Ranger, pretty much always had been. Right there in the battle lines between good and evil, to step back from that felt wrong. He'd read much the same from zordon's notes. His anguish from having to send others to fight in his stead and the pride he felt after Tommy, Jason and the others had proven themselves time and time again

Tommy wasn't going to try and delude himself, there was no way he was anywhere near as good a mentor as Zordon. He couldn't be. All he could do was his best, that was all the others could rely upon, but if his best wasn't enough the White Ranger should have been there.

Picking up the stylus he'd been using he began tapping on the energy equations as they flew across the screen. At each tap the equation flickered over to another screen, floating free of the whole. They were way beyond him, he doubted that there was anyone left on the planet that could understand them. On some deeper, almost instinctual, level Tommy could see they were incomplete. It was like something had taken parts of the sums out, but Tommy couldn't see what they were.

Staring at the free floating symbols Tommy hissed under his breath. There was just so many of them, unrelated and worthless. Even if he got lucky and found one there were at least ten more he had no hope of understanding. Putting down the stylus he picked up Zordon's archives. He'd tried everything he could think of, everything he could gleam from the tomb in his hands. After weeks and weeks he even he had to admit it was pointless. When Rito destroyed the Zords it caused feed back that broke the original Coins connection with the morphing grid and then some. The others were fixable because the Zords were added to them after they were forged. Repairing and rebuilding the Zords helped, but only so far. When Zordon forged the White Power Coin it was built with the White TigerZord already there.

Tommy had tried rebuilding the Zord, but it hadn't done any good. It had taken the full brunt of Rito's attack and when it was destroyed the integral connections between the two meant both were effected the same way.

Still he had done all that work and effort, and the White TigerZord was just sitting there in the hanger. There was one long shot left, but with this team long shots seemed to work more often then not. Selecting the archive and it's database Tommy brought up the Red Ranger's power computations.

They didn't match. Days of staring at the same symbols he could tell that much at least, but that wasn't the point. Taking the complete equations from the White Tiger power and grafting them to the Red T-Rex Tommy grinned

It might just work.

* * *

Landing in the Command Centre the latest Red Ranger looked around. He'd only met Dr Oliver a couple of times. He always seemed to be busy with something and always seemed more interested in what he was working on.

'Dr Oliver, you called?' Connor asked, not sure what he was doing there.

'We haven't had much time to get to know one another and I'm sorry about that.' Connor nodded as the former Ranger lead him down from the controls and around the back of the empty energy tube. 'The truth is I've been working on something, something to help you and the others.'

'We guessed as much.'

He winced, touching a hidden control. 'I thought you would, but I ran into difficulty.' Connor jumped back when a shaft of light slid open in front of him. It was one of the secret doors scattered throughout the place. 'Come on in.' Dr Oliver invited him and vanished inside.

Connor followed and there was sudden feeling of dropping, like he was falling in a fast elevator. At the bottom he didn't exactly stop, more sort of slow down so suddenly that he wasn't moving anymore. It was a cramped room, probably deep underground and far beneath the Command Centre. Most of it was taken up by a low backed chair facing a couple of monitors. One above the other. There wasn't any switches or leavers down here, but there was something else. A mannequin with what looked like parts of a Ranger costume on it.

Only it wasn't like any costume he'd ever seen. There was an arm and a pair of white boots, all with Gold bands on the top. There was also a gold belt with an empty holster but where his morpher should have been there was a buckle made of two squared of spirals. Finally there was one half of a massive chest plate. It was sort of like Dawn's, only it came down a bit further 'A Gold Ranger?'

'No, White. My old White Ranger costume.' Dr Oliver said glancing at the calculations. After a moment he reached around the back of the costume and pulled out a Power Coin. There was no Morpher but after a flash of light the mannequin was empty and all that was left was the Coin. 'I've tried everything I can, there's just too much damage to get a full Ranger out of whats left.'

'So what am I doing down here?' Connor asked.

'I said full Ranger. Traditionally, as well as the Zords, the Red Ranger gets what's called a battleizer. An extra weapon that enhances your normal Ranger Powers, sometimes as much as tenfold.'

'Whoa.' Connor whispered. Being a Ranger was more powerful than Connor ever expected. With this added Battleizer they could finally defeat A'Zores once and for all. 'Why me, wouldn't Dawn or Faith or one of the others be better. They've been Rangers a lot longer.'

Dr Oliver rubbed his face, looking uncomfortable. 'Like I said tradition, but you're right theres more to it. We still don't know what or where Dawn's powers come from. Faith's already carrying the Pink Coin as well as her own, Cassie's mental powers are already getting stronger every day and Sari, Sari isn't half as tough as she likes us to think she is. That leaves you.'

Connor took the Coin. 'How do we, I mean I. How do I…'

'Should work just like Morphing, put the Coin in your Morpher and call out for the TigerZord.' Dr Oliver said, 'But it will only work if you're already morphed.'

Connor nodded and the screen flickered with a red border. 'Automated alarm.' Dr Oliver hissed, pressing his watch. 'Rangers, the City's under attack!'

'You don't say.' Faith hissed over the radio link. 'Just the standard grunts, so far.'

'A'Zores knows they're no match for us. What's he up to? Connor?' That was Dawn.

Connor tapped his own watch. 'Not a clue, the guy's a back stabbing traitorous murdering bastard.'

'Other than that he's a swell guy.' Faith joked. 'But I get the feeling this is just the warm up act. You guy's don't want to miss the show.'

Connor took his finger off the transmit button and looked at Dr Oliver. 'I'm taking the Coin. Just incase.'

He looked uncomfortable about that. 'Only use it if you have no other choice. I've only ran a couple of simulations so far and I'm not sure how stable it's going to be. If you do need it only use the Power for short duration.'

Connor nodded. 'You got it. Morph into Action.'

* * *

Dawn landed second, only slightly behind Cassie, behind the Coffee Shop. Faith, of course, was already there. Sari came just after and last came Connor. Beaming in like the set of them.

'Where'd you go?' Faith asked, her helmet tilting as she turned on the late comer.

'Told you, I was on break. I was on my way back to the hotel.'

She obviously thought about that for a second. 'Right then, lets go.'

We can't.' Dawn told the Slayer. 'We have to wait for the Army.'

'Oh crap, I forgot. was that really a good idea?' The Black Ranger asked.

'General consensus seems to be a resounding no.' Dawn growled mostly to herself. 'But we didn't have much choice.'

'Look they should follow orders and retreat as soon as things get difficult, right?' Sari asked.

Connor pointed as a truck sped past the alley entrance. 'Why don't we ask them.' With a quick nod the five Rangers dashed out and followed the vehicle.

It was only a dozen or so of the scabby rotting foot solders but they were making enough noise for a thousand and Dawn got an uncomfortable feeling of déjå-vu. It was a trap, a way to draw the Rangers out.

Dawn's legs went stiff, skidding her to a standing stop. That meant A'Zores was going to drop something heavy on them any second now and the team of marines were right in the middle of it. From the way the other Rangers stopped in their tracks they saw it too.

'What have I done?' She whispered. Ten men jumped out from the truck, armed with nothing more than machine-guns to use against whatever was coming. One of them looked at her and barely hid a sneer.

Knowing Cassie's fears were all too true Dawn forced her legs to move 'It's a trap!' She shouted at the sneering marine. 'Get out of here!'

High above news helicopters began circling. 'I take my orders from the President little girl and they said only retreat when necessary. Marines, firing positions.'

'Hey, General Destruction!' Faith shouted. 'What part of trap don't you get? The trap part or the fact you're going to die?'

He ignored her as the demons began shouting and bellowing even louder, but they weren't attacking. The bad feeling in Dawn's gut got worse. 'Take aim!'

'Don't…'

'Fire.' The general, or whatever, ordered and the Marines fired. Under the hail of bullets the dozen or so foot solders didn't stand a chance and were mown down all to quickly. The leader turned to face Dawn. 'That's how you do it. You've done good work for you country little lady, it's time to let the professionals deal with it.'

Dawn could almost hear Cassie rolling her eyes. 'You did not just say that.' The Blue Ranger said. 'There's more than just those guys.'

'And we'll deal with them as they come.'

'Oh yeah, going to deal with him.' Sari pointed at a roof top. The most disgusting creature Dawn had ever seen lumbered into view. They were so greasy that as it stood there a trail of slime leaked over and down the wall. As bald as a billiard ball and looking as if he was a pale lumpy bag filled with them the demon laughed.

As one the marines, showing off their training spun and fired. Peppering the skyline with holes. When they did hit the bullets bounced off the fat demon, like throwing stones at a mattress.

'Told you.' Dawn hissed, 'Get out of here!'

The General, or whatever, looked as green as Dawn's costume. His eyes wide with fear he stumbled over the order. Faith and Connor didn't wait, grabbing the nearest Marines they started to pull them back as Dawn's whole scale of disgusting was reset.

The Demon stood up straight and threw it's head back, folds of fat thankfully still covering the top half of it's legs. Then it began hawking up, it sounded like someone was trying to clean a sewage tank with a vacuum cleaner even from where they were standing. Then it spat at them.

Thinking for a spit second Dawn grabbed the idiot and pulled him behind the truck. Faith and Connor getting another two under cover as it splat down between the Marines and the dead demons.

There was a horrendous scream, as if the other seven men were burnt by acid. Fairly sure the only reason she wasn't throwing up was that she was too angry with herself Dawn opened her eyes and looked around the truck.

The dead demons were shambling to their feet, glassy eyed and lose limbed. Most of them still bleeding their familiar black goo. 'Oh crap.' Faith whispered aloud 'I hate zombies.'

One of the Marines followed, the same glassy eyed vacant expression on his face. machine-gun in hand. 'Zombies with guns.' Dawn pointed out.

What had she done?

End Chapter One


	59. Chapter 59

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Choices  
Chapter Two

Authors note:-

I'm loving this Rogue character a little too much. Hell, I'm loving all these villains a little too much. Just thought I'd admit that.

* * *

A'Zores grumbled under his breath as he reached back under his coat and pulled a stone out that had been digging into his back for the last hour. A bed would have been far more comfortable for this sort of thing, but sometimes you had to go with the flow. The camp was never supposed to need them after all.

This was an oversight his companion was doing her best to demonstrate as a mistake, with her usual flair. 'You know, I'm very surprised at you.' she said with false she had caught her breath.

A'Zores stretched as her looked her up and down. She didn't blush, only raised an elegant eyebrow. 'Well you are very persuasive, my dear Rogue.' He admitted finally.

The insane woman smiled with all the sweetness of a hungry crocodile as she traced a pattern on his bare chest with one of her talons. Drawing the bare minimum of blood, even when the lines crossed. 'But shouldn't you be out there? I do know what you want and this was all too easy.'

'You know me all too well.' A'Zores caught a drop as it formed on his chest with the tip of his gauntlet and pressed it to her lips. Dragging her bottom lip down he gave her a small nick along the way. 'Tell me, what did he promise you in return? Rank'Van for this headstart I mean?'

She laughed. 'A favour somewhere along the way. If you knew all along you should have made it harder for me.' She added with a mock pout. He'd guessed what she was doing pretty much from the moment she'd jumped him. It hadn't been hard. The Rogue was supposed to keep him busy as the Warlord's son tried to get the drop on everyone else. The typical, unimaginative, machinations of a slobbering fool.

'I was counting on it.' A'Zores admitted. 'How better to rid myself of my enemies…'

'… than to set them against each other.' The Rogue finished his sentence, a dangerous light playing in her eyes. 'Oh, brilliant.'

'I'm glad you approve. Now, shouldn't you be distracting me?' He gave her a challenging look.

'And what do I get out of it?' The Rogue flirted with him, more out of habit than any real intent.

A'Zores let her guess for a moment before leaning in. 'I think we'll have to talk about that later.' he said down her throat before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Faith really hated Zombies. They'd freaked her out ever since she saw that damn film. She'd only been a kid at the time, same with that muppet thing Dark Crystal. While the puppets were cool these days brain eating zombies still weren't.

Dawn was in shock, or the closest thing to it. Not that the Slayer could blame her, it wasn't exactly her fault but it was damn close. She should never have let the army bozos get involved.

It was Connor who moved first. Calling on his Power Sword the Red Ranger swung low, catching one of the dead Marines in the gut and chopping him almost in half. With his torso hanging on by a scrap of skin the Marine fell backwards. Connor lashed out with a foot and kicked another one out of the way.

Cassie was right on his heels, dropping to one knee she drew her Blade Blaster and opened fire. Each blue bolt exploded against the undead, but didn't stop them. All it did was force them back a few steps Then the one Connor struck began crawling their way towards their dropped gun.

That was why she hated zombies, you could hit them and hit them and they just didn't stay down. Even a vampire knew better than to keep coming at you with a wound like that.

'What, what are they?' The army guy asked. He really wasn't cut out for this and Faith muttered a few choice oaths under her breath at military stupidity.

'Zombies. Freaking zombies with guns.' she said eventually. 'Stay down and get out of the way.'

The other, zombie marines, racked their guns and started firing. Sari drew her Blade Blaster and helped Cassie hold them back. Between the two of them they kept the undead off balance. Connor was too busy with the demons versions to help. That left her and Dawn.

Above them the fat demon laughed, Faith hissed and pointed. 'We've got to take out that freak!'

Dawn visibly shook herself as the Demon began snorting again. 'Oh goddess, incoming!' She shouted.

Faith drew her Power Axe and converted it into a cannon. She'd seen what this monsters killer snot could do to the others, and she didn't like the idea of getting hit herself. As the demon spat at them Faith fired, blasting the spit out of existence.

The Green Ranger drew her Flute and played a handful of sharp notes before thrusting it at him. Firing a beam of green energy at them. The blast knocked him back but didn't seem to do much more. The good thing was that Dawn seemed to be back on the clock.

'Blue, Yellow. Go close, full power and cut off the head. I'll help Red. Black, get these three out of here.' Dawn rolled to her feet. 'Everyone watch out for Jabba up there!'

With that she leapt over the Marines and drop kicked the first zombie demon she came across. Her two feet catching it in the face and breaking it's neck. Didn't kill it all over again though. If anything it just pissed it off.

Faith looked from rooftop to rooftop, finger hovering over the Cannon's hair trigger. 'You heard her. You three, hit the road!' she barked at the leader.

'My men…'

'Ain't you're men anymore.' Faith caught a flicker of movement and fired. A ball of black energy caught the pidgin, scattering feathers everywhere. 'Run! Forget the truck and run.' The three turned to face each other for a heartbeat before doing as they were told.

Faith risked a few seconds to look at the others, they were kicking ass but they were still in trouble. Between them Sari and Cassie were tearing through the Marine zombies. Most of their blows just dismembered them, but Sari got lucky with one of her blows. Ramming one of her daggers into the back of one of their heads there was a flash of yellow and the Marine was dead.

Dawn was right, looked like being a bookworm paid off sometimes, that or she'd just seen the same movies Faith had as a kid. Speaking of Dee was busy trying to keep up with Connor. The boy was on fire, beheading zombies left and right. Only problem was that it wasn't killing them. Just leaving headless demon bodies blindly flailing around with medieval weapons. 'Stab them, or let me do it!' The Green Ranger had seen the same thing and was trying to hold him back.

'I've got this.' Connor barked bringing a massive overhand blow down and cutting one demon in two, from shoulder to groin. It was like something from the Evil Dead, both halves were still moving in that same shambling lifeless way.

'You want a chainsaw to go with the hack and slash attitude?' Faith shouted taking aim on the rooftops again. She was just in time, the fat demon Dawn had called Jabba was back. Cocking the cannon Faith fired, again knocking him back but only just. The guy was tough, fat and ugly. Faith wanted a shower just from looking at him.

'I'll keep you covered.' she offered.

* * *

Dawn slit the demon up the front before flipping her Flute into a reversed grip and brought it back down into the middle of the Demon's forehead. There was a flash of green in the eyes of the Demon and it exploded into goo.

This was every which way bad news, seven men dead because she was so worried about their image. Why? Why did everyone look to her to lead, she wasn't a leader or a hero. She wasn't even the wrong girl in the wrong place. She was just some dumb idiot that was in over her head. Spinning on a heel Dawn rammed her elbow into the side of the next ones head. Continuing the spin Dawn threw them to the floor and again brought her Flute down straight down on to the crown of the head. Another green pulse and whatever was keeping them going vanished.

With the Demons it wasn't that bad. They were long dead already, but the seven Marines that was different. As Cassie and Sari finished the last of them off Dawn couldn't help but feel guilty. These were people; they had families, friends, maybe even children. This was all Dawn's fault and she had to live with it.

Connor started on the decapitated heads. Swinging that sword of his at the heads around his feet. Cassie came over, using her staff to help. 'Green, Yellow.' Faith barked. 'Lets give this demon a real kick.' Sari got there first, dropping one of her Power Daggers into Faith's Cannon.

'Ready.' Sari said watching out for Jabba. Dawn did the same for a second before having a better idea.

Leaping up to the top of the nearest building she looked around there was no one there. 'All clear.' She shouted down.

'You sure?' Connor called back

Dawn looked around again. 'Yes, he's gone.'

'Damn it! Where'd he go?'

'You asking me? Probably just pulled a portal out of his backside.'

Faith visibly shuddered as she lowered the back of the Cannon. 'I really didn't need that image.'

'Me neither.' Sari said retrieving her dagger.

'I count me in on that.'

Dawn nodded sheathing her Flute. 'You guys get back to the Command Centre, I'm going to try and talk to General Jack.' Tapping the teleport button she flew off.

She landed in an empty corridor, still in full Ranger costume. Looking back and forth she couldn't tell where the heck she was. She knew she was in washington and in the pentagon from the brief flash she got coming in, but other than that she was lost.

Glancing at her wrist she wondered if her watch had malfunctioned, when she looked up Dawn saw the grey haired General come around the corner and hop backward. 'D… Green Ranger! Wha… how? We have anti-beam, things, all over the place.'

'What?'

'It was incase one of the old Trust got hold of some Asguard technology.'

'Must have messed up my landing.' Dawn nodded. 'You see what happened in Amethyst?' She asked, getting down to business.

'No, but the President just called. Bad?'

'Extremely.' Dawn grumbled darkly.

* * *

Faith looked around the Command Centre, an uncomfortable silence had descended. 'Seriously, anyone have a clue how we deal with fat zombie making guy?'

'A box full of deodorant and a stair-master?' Cassie suggested.

Faith bit back a laugh. 'I said serious.'

'Whatever we come up with can we be somewhere in the next state?' Sari asked. 'Preferably down wind.'

'He was really that bad?' Alpha asked tilting his head.

'Think a demon version of the Stay-puff marshmallow man, only lime green and greasy. Sort of like English food that went off two weeks ago.' Faith shuddered.

'Thanks.' Cassie said dryly. 'Food was just what I needed to think about.'

'You alright?' Faith asked, Cassie didn't seem like herself. A little too quick with the sarcasm.

'Yeah, just a little…' She took a deep breath. 'Those Marines, there was nothing we could do…'

'No. There was and we did it.' Faith pointed out. 'If there was anything left in them, that would have been worse.'

'Worse?'

Faith sighed. 'I've asked myself the same questions a few times. Haven't you guys thought about Angel, or Spike for that matter?'

'What have they got to do with this?' Sari asked.

'They're vampires, but with souls. Willow cast some major mojo a while back and gave Angel his.' Faith lent back on one of the consoles 'What if we could do that for all of them? You know, Vampires. We could give them back their souls. Save them all Don't tell me you haven't thought if you could do the same for the foot solders.'

There was a long moment where Faith realised they hadn't 'You thought about it in prison, didn't you?' Cassie asked

Faith nodded slowly. 'I… yes I did and I realised something. It would nerve have worked. The thing is for Angel it was a torture. To do the things he'd done, I don't think any of you can really understand the guilt I have to live with. Angel's done far worse and I'm willing to bet so have these guys. If we tried to save them, any of them, they wouldn't thank us. Even if it was possible.'

'That's the thing. I don't think it was.' Cassie told her. 'You know how I can heal people. Well I can sort of feel them too. It's like, like when you know there's a live wire in a room and I've ben getting better at it. They weren't in there anymore. Whatever that stuff was it had already killed them.'

Faith tried not to look too closely at Cassie, she didn't know just how far her fellow Ranger's powers went, but it was a lot further than just healing a few paper cuts. 'I guess, in some ways that's a good thing.' she said but the words sounded a little hollow. Even to her

Out of the corner of her eye Faith caught Sari staring at her. All of a sudden Faith remembered when Sari had told them her father was gone. Faith hadn't put it together before then but from the look she was giving her she just did. Sari's dad, he'd been converted.

Dawn landed in the middle of them, thankfully distracting Faith from her thoughts. The Green Ranger looked pissed, seriously pissed. 'Dee you're back. How'd it go?'

'Crappy.' She hissed, pulling off her helmet and looked around. 'General Jack's really ticked and the President is going to tear that Colonel what's-his-name a new one. I think we can guarantee the Army's going to stay out of our way from now on.'

'That's good. For a moment there I was worried we'd have to babysit Marines all the time.' Cassie asked. 'By the way, where's Connor?'

Dawn blinked, 'What do you mean where's Connor?'

'He went after you, to back…' Faith trailed off. 'Oh crap, he didn't…'

* * *

Connor came too, feeling as weak as a half drowned kitten. He tried reaching up to the side of his head, but his hands were chained behind his back. 'Didn't work, did it.' A beautiful, dark skinned, woman said kneeling down next to him.

She had a thick accent and the light of madness in her eyes. 'Who, what are you doing here? Run.' Connor hissed as she grabbed his face and lifted him of the ground, a lot stronger than she should be.

'Why would I run, pretty boy, when I've got a brand new toy?' She said dangerously as she threw Connor backwards and into a rock wall. It had been stupid of him, trying to take out A'Zores and his new friend. He had thought, with the battleizer, he'd be more than a match for the monster that captured him.

'You have to admit, she's got a point.' A'Zores laughed rolling the White Tiger Power Coin over his knuckles. 'It was brave, but did you even think to bring you're friends?'

Struggling to his feet Connor fell back against the wall, too dizzy to stand. He followed the demon that had attacked and found them. Eight demons, not little solders but full blown leaders. He should have called them, radioed for back up or just beamed way.

Then Connor looked up to see A'Zores gloating over him. This was the demon that had caught him, humiliated him and then mutated him. Forced him to be come a demon. Stumbling to his feet Connor threw himself at him only to be caught mid-flight and thrown to one side.

'Now that was just pathetic.' A'Zores chuckled. 'Here, for what good it will do you.' He flipped the Gold Coin down. Connor was tempted to reach for it, but he remembered the crippling pain that hit when he tried to use it last time.

He'd jumped into the middle of them, challenged A'Zores and then pulled out the Coin. Next thing he knew every nerve was on fire, burning away as he felt his powers leave him. Dr Oliver had warned him only to use it in an emergency. He'd been right.

The woman picked him up again this time by his shoulder, but still one handed. Connor hissed, 'What has he told you? That we killed the Warlord?' It was desperate, but so was he. 'He lied to you, he did it. He killed him. He'll do the same to you!'

The woman looked over her shoulder at A'Zores. 'Of course he will. And I'll gladly stab him in the back. If it was worth it.' She smiled. 'But it's not. As long as we both get what we want, I'm cool.'

'Did you honestly think that would work?' A'Zores laughed. 'My dear Rogue and I are perfect for each other. She poisons me, I electrocute her. I think she likes it that way.'

'Oh I do.' She smirked and threw Connor away again. 'Can I play with him. just a while longer?'

'Take as long as you want.' A'Zores chuckled. 'As long as you want.'

End Chapter Two


	60. Chapter 60

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Choices  
Chapter Three

'What were you thinking!' Faith shouted, Cassie couldn't blame her. Sari was still dealing with what Faith had told her. That left Dawn. Dawn was being dangerously quiet.

'Why didn't you tell us.' Cassie asked the tutor. 'Did you know about this? she spun to face Dawn.

Her roommate looked into the middle distance and slowly shook her head.

'I didn't tell anyone, not even Alpha.' Dr Oliver gritted his teeth. 'I didn't want one of you thinking you could go of on you're own with that much power.'

'Just like Connor did.' Faith growled.

'I, I didn't think he'd do that.'

Faith blinked in shock. 'Are you kidding me? Connor was brought by a psychopath that kidnapped him. Raised him in a hell dimension to hate and kill all demons and then set him lose, to kill his own father.' Dr Oliver took a step back. 'Of course you'd know that, if you'd stuck you're head out and got to know the guy before giving him the damn thing.' She shouted.

'Why are we arguing about this?' Dawn whispered. The whole Command Centre was quiet to hear her. 'Connor's in trouble, he's one of us. We're going.'

'Are you crazy?' Faith exploded, 'No wait, forget I asked. Of course you are. Dawn we don't know what he's up against, or how many of them there are. Last time A'Zores pulled out those five Dark Rangers and the Warlord, who knows what he's got up his sleeve.'

'Faith's right Dawn, even if we could find them A'Zores has got to be expecting us. We've got fat zombie making guy and him, I don't like those odds.'

Dawn turned and looked them, each of them, in the eye. 'I'm going. Stay here or come with. You're choice.'

* * *

A'Zores let a smile flicker across his face as his former Dark Ranger screamed in agony. He stepped out of the makeshift shelter, and into the rest of the camp. There the rest of the Demon Generals were waiting. 'Is she enjoying herself?' Sormeghe asked.

'Sometimes I spoil her, she loves it.' He looked around. 'Where's Tretrax and his new best friend?'

'They left.' 'They said that they wished their presence to be surprise for the Rangers.' Theodore said in that double way of his.

'Are we sure these rangers are as big a threat as you said?' Sormeghe asked.

Rank'Van scratched at a dark burn mark on his chest. 'They injured me.' he admitted 'They killed my slaves as if they weren't even there and injured me at the same time.'

'Your slaves are weak.' 'And so are you.'

'Now hang on.' A'Zores put his hands up, 'The last thing I want to do is side with that lump but we stopped one Ranger because he had too much power to contain and overloaded.' The others nodded sagely. 'There are four more, and they don't have that problem.'

'Are you sure?'

'Well Tretrax is the only other one of us to face them and he's run off. What's that tell you?'

The three, or should that be four, of them thought about that for a long moment. 'Then we should prepare.' Sormeghe announced. 'I can have my ship here in a few hours.'

'I don't think we have that long.' A'Zores pointed at the sky. Four streaks of light flew overhead landing on the far side of the hill, just out of sight.

'Warriors, assemble!' Rank'Van bellowed as he jumped to his feet.

A'Zores pulled back to see how the others reacted. Sormeghe flicked the blade hidden next to his hook and drew his flintlock, but he didn't stand with Rank'Van. Instead he stepped to one side. Watching, just like he was. Theodore drew his weapons. One of him armed with a poleaxe, the other a longsword. Again he didn't move into action, just waited.

With Tretrax and his friend gone, and the Rogue torturing the red Ranger it looked like this was going to be an even fight.

More or less, there was after all more than a hundred warriors that did answer Rank'van's call. Everyone of them watching the spot where the Four Rangers landed.

There was a long, painful, moment where nothing happened. Then the hill side exploded, four clouds of coloured smoke flashed into existence as the four remaining Rangers leapt at them. First to attack was the Yellow one, in mid air she cried out; 'Power Daggers, corkscrew attack!' Spinning down she swooped into a group of mindless warriors, leaving twin trails of yellow energy. Carving into them and sending goo flying.

The Black one landed and brought their axe down. 'Power Axe, Ground strike!' The blow cracked the ground, sending a crevice snaking along the ground into another knot of Warriors. When it hit them the ground erupted like an angry volcano.

Next came the Blue Ranger. She landed and charged into the middle of a third group. 'Power Lance, spiral attack.' A few steps before them she began spinning the blue quarter staff in front of herself in an infinity loop, this one again leaving blue trails in her wake as she ploughed through them.

Finally came the Green one, she had leapt higher and further than the others. As she came down she too had a battle cry. 'Dragon Flute, energy wave!' Slicing the air with her weapon it left it's own trail of green light. An emerald arc that flew down in front of her, acting like a scythe that split what ever it hit in two.

Rank'van, every inch his father's son, stumbled over his own feet as he fell backwards in fear. 'G… Get them!' he ordered, but there wasn't that many warriors left. After that sort of attack the rest of them knew all too well what their chances were.

Now this is more like it.' Sormeghe smirked, pulling back the hammer on his flintlock with his hook.

'Agreed.' Theodore hefted his weapons.

'Then let's play.' A'Zores drew his sword and the three of them waded in.

'Like we planned it guys!' the Blue one called out and they scattered.

'They're trying to pull us apart!' A'Zores warned, but he was too late. Sormeghe went after the Back Ranger and Theodore split up, taking Blue and Yellow. That left him facing Green alone, as Rank'van cowered.

'Looks like you're friends aren't interested in talking.' She said, holding the Flute between them. A'Zores looked for an opening, a break in her defences. There were several, the question was how many were traps or were they all genuine.

'They aren't my friends.' He took a few steps to the side and then back again. Looking round her. 'And I don't think they're doing that badly.'

He hoped to distract her, get that edge he needed. As usual she was cautious, taking a couple of her own steps backwards before dropping a shoulder to look around. A'Zores pounced, thrusting his sheath as it crackled with barely restrained lightning. He was going to blast her, but she had been ahead of him.

Rolling to one side she let the bolt sizzle past and then she pounced. Bracing himself for a flying tackle A'Zores was taken by surprise when she sailed clean over his head. Almost cheekily the Green Ranger punched him in the head and then landed on the other side.

Flipping his sword into a reverse grip A'Zores caught the blade and reeled back. A good throw, like a spear, and he could do some real damage.

Out of nowhere a sapphire laser hit his hand, knocking his sword away. The Blue Ranger had somehow shook off Theodore for enough time to shoot him.

* * *

Dawn didn't look back, she ran into the shelter. It was the only place they could have stashed Connor. For a shelter it was more a sort of demon made cave. Roughly cut rocks piled one on top of the other, held together by good luck and mud. There was also four or so slabs that made a roof.

Dawn wouldn't have housed dogs in it and the idea of going inside was more dangerous than fighting A'Zores and the whole demon army.

Inside Dawn fond there was only really one room, not that it was that much of a surprise. It was lit up by daylight through the cracks in the wall and a couple of burning braziers. Connor was there, battered and bleeding as a dark skinned woman smirked from the shadows.

The woman was human, or at least looked it at first glance. Her long fingernails had been sharpened into claws and 'Another toy?' she asked in a thick Jamaican accent

Dawn didn't even answer her, she hoped up and drove a knee into the woman's face. Staggering her for a moment, as Dawn came down she finished off her scissor kick. Sending the woman through one of the walls. 'Who was that?' she asked, landing.

'A'Zores girlfriend.' Connor coughed. 'How'd you find me?'

Dawn cast a glance at the roof, it shook a bit but that was about it. 'We can track your Coin, dumb-ass.' She told the Red Ranger, helping him up to his feet. 'Where is it?'

Connor touched his belt, where his morpher, blackened like it had been in a fire, was still there. 'Not that one.' Dawn hissed, and then she saw where he was looking. Something shining on the floor.

Picking it up a shadow fell on the badly made, whatever they were in. 'That's not what I think it is.'

Her watch bleeped, 'Dee you two better get out here! Fat boy just ate his wheeties!' Dawn gave Connor a once over.

'You're in no state to fight.' she told him and he wasn't going to put up an argument.

'I can still channel the power needed.' Connor told her. 'Here, take my Coin. You can pilot my Zord with it.' As soon as Dawn touched it there was flash of red and the Coin was shining gold again.

* * *

A'Zores backed off, so did Theodore and Sormeghe. While they were busy battling Rangers Rank'van took the chance to chant the growing spell. It was a good idea really, with the giant size came a lot of advantages. Especially as Rank'van didn't know about the Rangers titans.

It was almost enough to make him laugh.

'Looks like he's going to win this little contest.' Sormeghe grumbled.

'Do not underestimate them.' 'A'Zores knows that spell as well as Rank'van.' Theodore said, one of him giving A'Zores a sideways look. 'And I heard these Rangers once destroyed a Dark Castle.' 'What with?'

Five columns of coloured light flew up and into the sky and off in two different directions. The red one off alone to one side and the others landed a lot closer, but still out of sight.

'Here they come.' A'Zores warned, sheathing his sword. Their titan marched over the lip of the hill, coming into view. The giant machine was just as tall as Rank'Van. It's red body and powerful black arms came first. Touching the horns on it's head the machines eye's flashed amber and the forward sweeping horn blasted Rank'van in the face with an energy blast.

'What in the black depths is that thing?' Bellowed the Pirate lord

'Their titan. At least one of them. It's powerful, destructive and all too dangerous. Their best and most impressive weapons.' A'Zores told his colleagues, smug in the knowledge Rank'van wasn't going to survive this one.

'Weapons?' Theodore asked in unison.

That, my colleagues, is the tip of the iceberg. They have weapons that killed the Warlord, where do you think they were keeping them?'

By now Rank'van had recovered from the blast. He coughed up a vile concoction of fluids and spat at the Rangers' machine. From it's back the titan pulled out a shield in the shape of an elephant's head and intercepted the globule. As the spit bubbled and boiled on the shield they used it to punch Rank'van, pushing him back.

They then kicked him hard in the gut and pulled off a quick pair of punches with its empty hand. Following with strong left cross, this one with it's shield in hand, staggered Rank'van badly.

'Very impressive.' nodded Sormeghe.

'It is, isn't it.' A'Zores agreed as the Rogue came out from around the shelter. 'However I suggest that discretion is the better part of valour. We should make preparations to leave.'

'You think he's going to lose?' Sormeghe asked sceptically as Rank'van got in a lucky blow. It was an, admittedly, impressive uppercut that caught the titan and flipped it head over heels. For all his faults Rank'van was very strong.

But not strong enough. The metal titan landed on it's face, but it was still working. Pushing itself up Rank'van believed he had won and closed in for the kill. At first A'Zores had thought that the pair of silver tubes on the machines back were for decoration, but when it pointed them at Rank'van that idea changed.

With a blast of energy they blew Rank'van backwards and then pushed themselves up. Almost flying as they got back to their feet the machine looked into the sky and nodded. He'd seen that before and A'Zores knew what was coming. With a rumble of distant thunder the giant blade flew down and buried itself into the ground.

The titan pulled it out of the ground, as it did so sunlight caught the blade and shone. They lifted the sword and pointed it into the sky, the sword glowed with power and then came down. The blast hit Rank'van. Slicing him in two, just like the Rangers had with the warriors.

Already dead the Warlords son staggered and fell as he was consumed in an immense fireball. A'Zores watched as the Titan turned on the remaining Generals, 'Time we were leaving.'

* * *

Cassie put her hands on Connor's side and head. 'Concussion, broken ribs, fractured jaw and a bucket full of internal bruising.'

'Other than that I feel like crap.' Connor quipped, then grunted as Cassie reset his ribs.

She was getting used to this, almost too used to it. Patching up her fellow Rangers, what's worse was that it was getting easier. Before, when she was healing Dawn, she had to concentrate. Now it was second nature and it wasn't just practice. She was getting more powerful and she knew it. Trying to take her mind off it Cassie looked around at the rest of her team.

'Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or do we just keep silent?' Connor asked.

It was Dawn that answered. 'You can't just do that Connor, go off on your own.'

Cassie didn't hide the shock she felt. This, coming from Dawn? 'Lay off him Dee.' Faith said 'You've done it how many times now three, four?'

'I've done it?' Dawn stepped back. 'I've… what do you think I've done?'

'You've gone off on your own on a vengeance thing before, so just cool down. Alright.' Faith got between Connor and Dawn. 'Now Connor did something stupid, we all agree on that, but we got him out and…'

'Vengeance?' Dawn interrupted with a strangled whisper. 'All those times I've put my neck out, you think I've been doing it for kicks?'

Cassie winced, 'No, we're just saying sometimes you do go off on your own. Now you know how it feels.'

Dawn shook her head, 'You don't get it, you just don't get it. I've gone on my own to save you guys. This, all of this is my fault! It was my powers that recharged the Coin. You are all in danger because of me, don't you get that? It's my fault. You could all die tomorrow! Ten Thousand years ago Zedd Rita and the goddess only knows who else tore this whole galaxy apart for me! Glory killed I don't know many to find me.'

'What's she talking about?' Dr Oliver asked

'The Key.' Sari pointed out. 'She's the Key made human.'

Dawn took a breath as Dr Oliver gaped, 'All I've ever been is some object for people to fight over, to kill for.' She told them. Cassie had suspected her friend had all this bottled up, it was way past time for her to let it lose. 'Now I can do something about it. That's why I went out on my own, that's why I won't let any of you die. I won't have anyone else be hurt, not because of me. No one else.'

"And what if you get hurt?' Sari asked. 'What are we supposed to do then?'

'You're supposed to stay alive!' Dawn snapped. 'Look at you, all of you. Think of the people that will miss you...

Cassie sent a pulse of healing energy into Connor and then stood up. 'So what you're saying is you don't have anything to live for?' She interrupted. 'That's full of crap and you know it. You've got us. You've got Marcus, have you even thought what you'd do to him? You might as well break up with him for all the thought you've given him'

Dawn looked at her and didn't say anything for a moment. Her eyes widening. Cassie kept speaking. 'We're a team, like you said, we look after each other and maybe one day when this is all over...' she trailed off as a look of wonder crossed Dawn's face. Without answering she tapped her wrist and beamed out.

'What was that about?' Faith asked

Cassie looked at the spot in the celling where the beam of green light vanished, 'I think I just answered a question.'

* * *

Dawn knocked on the door and Marcus opened it 'Dawn! hi.' he said, only half surprised.

'I know, Spanish inquisition.' She smiled at him, the way he smiled back was enough to make her heart flutter. 'Can I come in?'

'Always.' He stepped back and Dawn felt herself blush. It wasn't that late, but she usually turned up a lot earlier. 'I didn't think you were coming over.' He headed over to his DVD collection.

Dawn grabbed his hand, pulling him back. 'I, I need to talk. Okay?'

That seemed to surprise him then, all too slowly he pulled his hand away. 'Talk? How do you mean, talk?'

'No, no not like…' He thought she was going to leave him. 'Marcus that's not what I mean.'

'Is it that new Ranger. Connor isn't it?'

'Connor?' Dawn almost burst out laughing. 'No way, his dad dated my sister. That would be way too freaky. Even for me.'

'Then why?'

'I'm not breaking up with you moron.' She hit his chest with the back of her hand. 'I love you, don't you get that. No, you don't because I've never… I never told you, never had the…' She stopped, trying to calm herself down. 'When I left Buffy back in Rome and came here I was looking to strike out on my own. You know be my own girl, I wasn't looking for Rangers, demons or any of that, it just happened. If I'm honest I could happy throw it all away. 'Cept you. In all this mad crazy nonsense its the people and the friends I've made that keep me grounded and without you I don't think that would be enough.'

'What are you saying?' Marcus asked looking confused at what she had babbled.

Dawn screwed her eyes shut, trying to calm herself. 'Things, things are getting bad. It's coming, the end of all this and I don't know if I'm going to survive it. When I started this I didn't care if I lived or died, as long as the others were safe. Now that's a real possibility I don't want to die.'

Marcus took hold of her by the arms 'No, no. You won't. I won't let you.'

'That's just it, before… Before I didn't care, not really. As long as the job was done what happened to me didn't matter. I had nothing to lose. Nothing important, but now, now I have you and how you make me feel and I won't die. I want you to know that, I need you to know. No matter what comes I will fight, kick and scream to stay alive because I love you.'

She felt a grin tug at the corners of her mouth, 'You make me laugh, cry and live. That's why I love you and why I save the world.' She lent in and kissed him. 'Not for other people, but for you.' She kissed him again, this one much longer.

Breaking it off, she caught her breath. 'Oh Goddess, that was it wasn't it?' she muttered under her breath.

'We have kissed before, right?' Marcus asked, looking confused.

Laughing lightly Dawn nodded. 'That's not what I'm saying. That was The Talk.'

'The Talk?'

Dawn grinned. 'The talk before we chose, we go one way or the other. I go to the door, or we go to the bed.'

Marcus let her go. 'Bed, bed as in bed.'

'Yeah, bed as in bed.'

'I'm, I mean sure. Bed' he tried to swagger and only looked silly doing it.

Dawn laughed and fluttered her eyelashes at him, making Marcus blush.

* * *

Marcus resisted the urge to stroke her hair, Dawn was beautiful. She really was and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to even know her.

She began to snore, her head on his chest. He was tired, bone tired but he couldn't sleep. Just being near her made him more alive than anything else. 'I love you Dawn and I'm never letting you go.'

Still fast asleep she smacked her lips and her snoring became louder.

* * *

Dawn was in a good mood, a very good mood as she headed back to her dorm room. It was early, so early that the sun was only just making its way outside and for a change everything was alright. She still had to deal with A'Zores, his new playmates and whatever else came their way but not even that could blunt her mood.

For a moment she even skipped down he hallway and thought about humming, something, but the only tunes that came to mind were Christmas carols. Shrugging it off she opened her door. 'Cassie I'm back. Sorry about yesterday.' Dawn then got a good look at her. 'Hey what's wrong?'

Her room mate was biting her bottom lip, and glancing off to one side. Like she was trying to tell her something. Dawn looked and saw there was someone else in the room. They were short, bottle blonde and all too familiar. 'Oh, hi Buffy.'

End Choices

Authors note:-

…and the bad timing award goes to


	61. Chapter 61

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Family  
Chapter One

Buffy was in a bad mood. The day had stated badly and it didn't look like it was going to get any better. She got of the bus only a few steps behind Dawn. Glaring a hole in her back the whole way, she was not letting her little sister out of her sight again.

'I'll go on ahead,' Dawn's roommate said and almost ran off. The plan was to head to a coffee shop in town for breakfast. Buffy didn't mind Cassandra. She seemed like a good girl, even if she didn't stop Dawnie from making a stupid mistake.

Buffy had tried to calm down, she gave her sister enough time to get changed and raided her room. There were a few old books Giles could probably understand, some college textbooks and a couple of DVD's of that show Spike had gotten her hooked on. That was it, no weapons or magic items. It was so normal Buffy wasn't sure if Dawn was really just good at hiding or if she had put it all behind her.

The bus drive into town had been awful, there had been a lot of that not talking, still talking thing best friends did with their eyes. Like they didn't need to say anything, they could just guess what the other was going to say from a frown or a smile. One thing she was certain of though was there was something they didn't want her to know, that just made her all the more curious and even more angry.

With Cassandra gone Buffy could finally hash it out with her little sister, but she got there first. 'What are you doing here Buffy?'

'My little sister doesn't write, doesn't call for three months. What am I supposed to do?'

Dawnie at least had the good grace to look guilty. 'Well, I've been busy.'

'College work? I kept up college and slaying at the same time. You can't even pick up a phone?'

'You were doing, like, two classes a week and you didn't call home all that often. I've got four and a social life.' Dawn said pointedly. 'And I didn't start until late, I've been trying to catch up all year.'

'A social life, is that what you're calling it now.' Buffy asked archly.

'Oh no.'

'Dawnie, you were out all night. What am I supposed to think, you were studying? Pull the other one.'

Dawn rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Alright, I wasn't studying. Happy now?'

Buffy resisted the urge to grab her little sister and pull her up short 'No, I'm not! I thought you were smarter than this Dawn.'

'Smarter than what?'

'What happened? They tell you it's alright to take a chance, that you were both consenting adults and then he flashed a smile and invited you round for coffee.'

Dawn actually laughed in her face. 'You were the one that fell for that. I've been seeing Marcus for months now, alright.'

'No it's not alright! You've been sleeping with him for month's and you never said!'

'Whoa, whoa there.' Dawn held her hands up in surrender. 'No one said anything about, about doing that for months! I've known him for months alright, last night… last night was...'

'Alright enough,' Buffy interrupted, all sorts of horrible ideas coming to her. 'I don't want to know! No wait I do, I want to know why you didn't tell me.'

'Because I knew you'd act like this.' She sighed. 'Look; you didn't tell mom about Angel, you waited months to tell her about Riley and I don't think you'd ever have told her about Spike.'

'I would have, if I had to.' Buffy felt herself blush. This wasn't supposed to be about her short comings.

'And what about the Immortal, you didn't even tell me you'd broke up.' Dawn carried on.

'Well if you'd answered the phone once in a…' Buffy stopped and glared at her. 'How do you know we broke up?'

'Oh please, I gave you what four months? Was I right?' Buffy didn't answer, just felt embarrassed. 'I told you,' Dawn continued, she wasn't going to stop now. 'He wasn't right for you. Too, I don't know, ambiguous?'

Dawn was right, had been all along. The Immortal was never going to be the right guy. That didn't mean this kid was the right person for Dawn. 'Tell me about him.'

'The Immortal?'

'No, Marty whatever.'

Dawn rolled her eyes. 'Marcus. Fine. He's taking history as a major, that's where we met, he want's to be a teacher like his mother and he likes Python, Blackadder and the Goodies.'

'So he's a nerd, that's great and all but what do you know about him?' Buffy asked intently.

'He collects, or wants to when he can afford them, swords.'

'Like I said nerd, but what do you know about him?'

'What do you want, a life story?' Dawn shook her head then suddenly looked at her. 'Oh thank the Goddess.'

Buffy knew that tone and was on guard the second after her sister. 'What?'

'Demons.' Dawn said. In the blink of an eye she was in a classic fighting stance, one arms cocked up and the other low. Leading with her shoulder. It sort of looked like she was going to go boxing.

Buffy didn't need to spin around to see who they were. Another bunch of them ran out of one side of the road, waving weapons that looked like they had been taken straight from Lord of the Rings. All pointy black metal and rust. The demons looked familiar too. They were just like the demons that Ken had in that torture dimension of his all those years ago. Skin rotting off, yellow bones and badly stitched leather jerkins. 'They've got friends.' Buffy warned her, 'You better get out of here.'

'You're not going anywhere.' A voice rumbled, it sounded like it was gargling glass. This time Buffy turned, face to face with what looked like their boss. It was huge, built like a tank and about twice as ugly. With a jutting out jaw and a pair of horns that swept back behind its head. It had dark blue skin and bulky body armour. At least Buffy hoped it was bulky. It also carried a massive sword, as long as the Slayer was tall and almost as wide.

'Tretrax.' Dawn said in a voice that dripped with hate.

'You know this thing?'

'He's torn up the town a few times.' She said evasively, but a second voice broke in from behind them

'And he's not the only one!' Buffy was nowhere near ready for this. The new guy was another giant, this one looked like a great blue winged monkey in gold armour. This was every colour of bad, out numbered and unarmed. Buffy didn't know how they found out she was here but it was trouble.

Dawn had dropped her guard was fingering her watch nervously. 'Run Dawn.' Buffy ordered her sister. 'I'll hold them off.'

'Good plan, I'll take the fifty thousand on the right.' Dawn did run, right at the horned tree-whatever and his dozen or more minions.

Buffy didn't know what her sister was quoting, only that somewhere along the way she she'd gone crazy. Buffy was about to jump in to help when she saw Dawn was holding her own. Ducking a wild swing from the lead demon Dawnie rolled past it and flying tackled the next one along. Throwing both of them to the ground. Rolling back to her feet the girl didn't stop, somehow she'd gotten the second demon's sword and was showing off.

Dawn had been good with a sword before she left, she seemed even better now. Slicing, blocking and deflecting like a master. She didn't have the sense not to sleep with some nerd that was looking for another notch in the bed post, but she still knew how to fight.

Buffy didn't have time to worry about that as three demons came after her. They were big, thick and smelt bad. The lead one had what looked like a pick-axe, if it was made from a broken icicle tied to a random branch. Catching it Buffy kicked the demon solidly in the crotch and ripped the weapon from it's hands. Ramming the butt into the side of it's head dropped the demon to the ground. The next one came quickly, it's crude sword swinging high.

Blocking with the pick-axe's shaft Buffy felt the blow all the way down her arms and rattle her teeth. The demon tugged, at first she thought it was trying to disarm her, but she quickly realised the sword was stuck.

She was still stronger than them and pulled back, the sword stuck fast and she threw her shoulder into the unarmed demon. Smashing teeth and jaw. As it stumbled back the slayer gave it an elbow, punishing that mouth even more.

That just left the other guy, from this wave at least. He too was carrying a sword that looked more like someone had flattened a iron bar, cold, with a rock, but he held back. Not that she could do anything the pick was useless with the added couple of feet of steel stuck in it's shaft.

It didn't look like much but it was the only weapon in reach. Before she could do something though the first demon she'd taken down, still alive, had her by the ankle. The next thing she knew Buffy was lying on her back, stars in her eyes. The other demon standing over her, sword in hand about to bring it down.

Buffy had faced death before, heck she'd died twice already, but she was still scared of it. Then a flash of yellow got in the way, stopping the sword mid way down. All too quickly another hand came around and beheaded the demon. It was the Yellow Power Ranger, using a pair of long handled daggers.

If Buffy had her Slayer Scythe she could have done just as well. Maybe better, but Faith had told her she wouldn't need it. As the Yellow Power Ranger dived into the middle of the demons to one side a black and gold axe came down on her other. Killing the demon that had Buffy pinned.

A white glove came from above and pulled Buffy to her feet like she weighed nothing. This time it was the Black Power Ranger and Buffy had to admit, while it wasn't a scythe, her Axe was pretty cool. One of the demons got past the Yellow Ranger and charged at them. Almost negligently the Black one took a step forward and kicked it square in the chest. The demon literally took off backwards, when it finally hit the third floor of a distant building it splattered like an overripe mellon.

'Good kick.' Buffy complimented her. While the Yellow one had a little mini skirt the black only had tights. Still both of them looked as if they painted their costumes on. She wasn't a stranger to doing weird things for fashion, but since when was bright spandex fashionable?

'You should see me play baseball.' The Black one answered, hefting their axe.

The demons backed off, and Buffy took a moment to look for her sister. Dawn came jogging up, flanked by the Blue and Red Rangers. 'I'm glad you guys made it.' she said.

'Wouldn't have missed it.' One of them joked backed.

The Black Power Ranger pointed behind the pack of demons. 'Goldar! Where'd they find you?'

'In your worst nightmares fake Ranger!' The gold plated monkey shouted. 'But now is not the time.' With that he flapped his wings and took off. The other one, that Dawn had called tree something, threw some sort of energy ball that quickly flattened as it grew. All too quickly it was big enough for the Demon to jump through.

* * *

A'Zores gestured and the crystal ball floated back down. 'He broke the rules.' one of Theodore said sagely. The other looked at himself and nodded. 'Then they are disqualified. Shall we kill them?'

'Not yet.' A'Zores disagreed. 'You see their tactics, they strike at the Green Ranger with surprise, when she is alone.'

'Alone?' The demon pirate asked with a raised eyebrow.

A'Zores waved his point off. 'The woman? What danger could she be.'

'Buffy.' The Rogue said, savagely. 'She's a Slayer, like me.'

'Really? The Rangers are looking for exotic allies aren't they.' A'Zores thought about it for a moment. 'You've fought her before I take it?'

She nodded. 'A few times. She's good, but she always lets her emotions get the better of her.' It was one of the few times he'd seen his lover serious. 'She's mine.' The Rogue finished. A note of finality in her voice.

A'Zores knew better than to argue, so did the others. 'You mentioned tactics?' Theodore reminded him.

'Yes.' A'Zores grinned. 'They're only interested in the Green one. As long as they keep her busy the others are fair game.' The look of flat contempt on Theodore's face was priceless. 'I did not brake the rules, just suggesting we take advantage.'

'You truly are the most underhanded, despicable creature I have ever met.' Theodore accused bluntly.

A'Zores bristled at that. 'That I might be, but I will use every last one of those traits to their full if it means I win.'

There was a moment where A'Zores thought Theodore was going to attack him. After a long heartbeat it passed.

'I'll remember this off you, mark my words.' It was a threat, that much was certain. 'However you are right.' 'Now is perhaps the best time, while they are distracted.' 'And it will be I that takes advantage of it.'

If he won A'Zores knew he would be his head next. Theodore knew that and both knew each other saw it was how it would be. The Rogue would follow the victor, even if A'Zores felt she'd enjoy herself a lot more at his side than his rivals. That left Sormeghe the wild card, but he'd deal with the pirate when and if it was necessary 'Then I wish you the best of luck.' A'Zores said honestly.

* * *

Buffy was still not in a good mood. The day had started badly and it was only getting worse. After almost absently saving their lives the Power Rangers had vanished leaving the Slayer and her sister alone in the street.

Dawn had said something about getting going themselves and rushed off. Buffy kept up with her easily. They quickly made their way to the Coffee Shop they were heading to in the first place.

Inside was just the person Buffy wanted a word with. 'Faith!'

'Bee, how's it going?' Faith was at a table, with a three others. One was Cassandra, there was also a boy and a girl. All four of them had mugs of what Buffy guessed was hot chocolate.

'You know, how is it always.' She said through clenched teeth. 'Can I have a word, over there. In private.'

The dark haired slayer had a apron on, an honest to god apron. Buffy knew that Faith was trying to lead a life but it was almost jarring that the convicted and escaped criminal had a job and she didn't. 'Sure, but I'm on shift.' Faith said, pushing an empty tray to the boy. 'Keep an eye open will you?'

The kid had flopping sandy brown hair that threatened to get in his eye and a bright red shirt. He stopped the tray easily and stood up, pulling an apron out from under his chair. 'Sure Faith.'

There was something familiar about him, but Buffy couldn't place it. It didn't matter though, she was more worried about Faith. After pulling her to one side Buffy grabbed her by the apron and picked Faith up. 'You told me, you promised that they weren't demons! We were just attacked by a whole damn army!' It was all Buffy could do not to screech at her.

Strangely Faith just blinked, calmly. ' No. I told you this whole thing wasn't any of our business. It's not.'

'They're demons…'

Faith finally broke the grip Buffy had. She did it almost absently, like it took no force at all. 'Yep, as you pointed out an army, thousands of them. There's just no way we could take on that many.'

'We did it before.' Buffy pointed out.

'Yeah, and almost lost. Spike had to get toasted and we needed a sparkly magic neckless to close the Hellmouth. We won on a technicality Bee, these guys can pop up anywhere and are armed to the teeth.'

Some part of Buffy knew Faith was making sense, but she was too angry to care. 'They're demons. You said it was safe, that it was all just the news trying to scare people and that it wasn't that bad.'

Faith winced. 'Alright, so I might have exaggerated that, but the news is always trying to make it sound worse than it really is.'

'Giant demons stomping around? And don't try to deny it, I've seen the footprints. You let my little sister stay here?'

'Now hold on, what Dawn does is her own choice. Besides the collage is way out of the way.'

'My little sister…'

'Is grown up.' Faith told her. 'Sorry Bee, but she is. She can make her own decisions. including who she sleeps with.'

Buffy gave Faith a black look, but didn't say anything.

'Now do you want a drink.' Faith asked, sighing.

It was time to take charge. 'No, I've got some calls to make. I might have been out of the loop on this, but now I'm here we're going to do it right.' Buffy spun on her heel and headed back to the table

'Bee hold up.' Faith tried to stop her but Buffy stepped out of reach.

'Alright, guys listen up, its time you got out of here. Finals should be finishing soon so pack up Dawn.'

'What.' Her sister jumped to her feet.

Buffy gave her a look that would have vampires running to the hills. 'You heard me, all of you. Pack up and find somewhere to go. This is all too dangerous.' Dawn met her, glare for glare.

Then one of her friends jumped in; 'And let me guess, you're going to deal with it.' She was a red head, in a yellow dress with a white stripe down the middle. Totally unfashionable, but considering the rainbow of colours at the table that was hardly her biggest problem.

Each of them wore bright primary colours, it was like looking at a kaleidoscope.

'Buffy, this is Sari. Sari, Dawn's sister Buffy.' Cassanda introduced them quickly. 'And we all know about the Slayer stuff. Dawn and Faith told us.'

Buffy caught the growl at the back of her throat and turned the death glare on each of them. They didn't flinch. 'Did they now?' she hissed. 'Then you know I know what I'm talking about. I was hoping Dawn had the sense to tell me the truth, to get out of danger. Looks like I was wrong.'

'You're not wrong Buffy.' Dawn said defiantly. 'I do know how dangerous this is, we all do.'

'Then why didn't you tell me?' Buffy almost shouted

'Because I knew this is how you'd react. All my life I've been neck deep in this stuff.' She waved her hand at her friends. 'We all have, did you really think my friends would have had normal lives?' The way she rolled her eyes at the word normal told Buffy so much.

Cassandra smiled. 'Like Dawn said once, we're all freaks. We've all seen stuff even you won't believe and we've all agreed, we're not running.' They were all determined. Buffy blinked, feeling like an outsider.

Her, Willow and Xander had always been this little group, there was a sort of three against the rest of the world thing. This was the first time Buffy had ever been on the outside of that sort of bond. These were Dawn's friends and in the last year they'd been closer than family.

Looking back at her little sister Buffy set her face. 'Fine, stay here. I'm going to make some calls, I'll talk to you later.'

'Buffy…'

'Dawn,' Cassandra reached out and stopped her. Buffy didn't hear what she said, already heading for the door.

Going outside she reached into her pocket for her phone when a shadow fell behind her. Spinning, half on instinct, the Slayer lashed out with a foot. Before it connected an arm lashed out and caught her ankle. It was the horned demon and his gold armoured friend. The demon let go of her leg, throwing her to the floor.

Shaking the stars from her head Buffy felt a ton weight land on her chest. The demon was strong. Glory strong. She tried to push the clawed foot off, but she couldn't get the leverage.

The last thing she saw was another foot swinging towards her head

End Chapter One


	62. Chapter 62

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Family  
Chapter Two

'Gah!' Dawn threw her hands in the air. 'She's impossible. What does she think I am, twelve?'

Faith laughed bitterly. 'Sure she does Dee, You're still her little sister.' She hadn't seen her fellow slayer, face to face, in more than a year and she hadn't changed much. Still the short, arrogant, bossy, bottle blonde that wouldn't know sense if it sat on her head.

'That's just it.' Dawn spun. 'I might be younger than her but that doesn't make me a kid!'

'Maybe that's the problem.' Cassie said with a thoughtful look. 'Maybe she still thinks you are.'

Faith thought about that for a moment. Cassie was right, Buffy wasn't one to change her opinion easily. The woman could hold one hell of a grudge and went by her gut, even when it was wrong and she knew it.

Her watch bleeped it's all too familiar tune. 'You've got to be kidding me, twice on the same day?' Faith growled, mostly to herself.

Dawn tapped her's first though 'We're here, what is it?'

'Ay, ay, ay! Rangers it's Goldar…'

'He's back, we know Alpha.' Cassie told the robot on the other end.

'That's just it, he was outside the Coffee Shop just now.'

Dawn looked up suddenly, 'What?' Before the robot could say anything else she had ran to the door, shouting for her sister. 'Buffy, Buffy!'

Faith wasn't two steps behind her as the two of them burst out of the Coffee Shop. The street outside was empty.

Dawn looked around desperately, but with the last attack so soon most people were still staying indoors. 'Buffy!' she shouted again and Faith put a hand on her shoulder.

'They must have got her.'

Cassie joined them. 'We should have kept an eye on her.'

'She's not the one that gets kidnapped. Not usually at least.' Dawn shrugged off Faith's hand and brought up her watch 'Alpha, you still there?'

Yes, I'm still here.'

'Any idea where they took her?'

'Ay, ay, ay. I can't. There are massive gaps in our sensors.'

'What, since when?' Faith asked

'Don't know, it's why we couldn't find their headquarters.' Alpha told them. 'There must still be some mineral deposits in the mines, they're affecting our readings…'

'But until I showed you all where their base was you couldn't tell' Connor said.

'Exactly, we're still not sure but with Goldar and your sister there it might help.'

'How?' Dawn asked.

'You're sister's a Slayer and we have Goldar's bio pulse signal.' Alpha explained. 'Even if they're mostly masked we can still run a search, the same way we found Connor.' An alarm sounded over the watch.

'What's that?'

'Oh no! Another demon attack!'

'What?' Exploded Sari. 'Are these guy's tag teaming or something?'

'Two of them, again.' Alpha continued, 'Attacking the east side of town! They're ripping the place apart looking for you.'

'Son of a…' Faith cursed. 'What do we do?'

Dawn screwed her eyes shut and shook her head. 'We can't… Buffy needs us, she's no match for Tretrax and Goldar.'

'And we can't spit up either.' Cassie pointed out. 'There's too many, whatever we do.' There was a horrible pause. 'Dawn!' Cassie barked but Faith knew the warning signs as well as she did.

'I don't have a choice. I'll get Buffy and meet up with you later. Hold them off and try and get them out of the city.'

'Are you nuts?' Connor shouted 'There's no way you can take on two at once, especially not with a civilian tagging along!'

'I'm not going to fight.' Dawn told them. 'I'm not stupid you know. Doesn't take very much to grab and run.'

Faith looked at the others, they didn't like it either. 'Look I know how you feel.'

'Buffy was there for me, almost every time and when she wasn't there was always a damn god reason.' Dawn said with a tone in her voice that sounded as if it was set in stone. 'I owe her this.'

Faith could see that arguing was useless. 'Good luck.'

* * *

Buffy wasn't sure how long she was out for, couldn't have been for very long. Tugging at her arms she found she was chained fast to some sort of pole. The chains felt weird and she risked opening her eyes.

Sunlight stabbed at her brain for a moment, but Buffy ignored it and looked down, the chains were glowing gold. 'Magic?' the Slayer whispered to herself, which was a massive mistake.

'Ahh awake.' the big demon with horns said, grabbing her jaw in his massive hands. Jarring her head around it looked her dead in the face. The bruise on the side of her head flared and she winced. 'Who are you?' it growled.

As much as she tried to brake free she couldn't move her head so much as an inch. If the demon wanted to it could crush her skull like a coke can. 'Buffy. Vampire Slayer. You?' She managed to grind out between her clenched teeth.

It looked down it's nose at her. Like she was a bug it had scrapped off the back of it's hand and was trying to come up with a reason not to squash it 'I am Tretrax, General of the former Warlord's forces. Leader of the invasion of this world.'

'I thought that was the guy in the trench coat.' Buffy had seen some of the news and remembered the wacky demon.

'A'Zores! That arrogant excuse for a Converted!' He let her go, which was good. The way he was ranting he was going to smash something and Buffy didn't want it to be her. 'This should be my world! Mine, but that accused Ranger defeated me and the Warlord insisted that Converted scum should take over.' He reached out again. 'I want the Green Ranger! Let the others squabble amongst themselves, I want her!'

Buffy looked to the demon's left, the other guy was staring there stretching his wings. 'And what about captain shiny over there, what's he get out of this?'

The winged monkey laughed. 'I have no interest in the pretender. I want the original Green Ranger. Their mentor, he and I have unfinished business.'

Buffy tried to wince, but the death grip Tretrax had on her face made it impossible. This wasn't some ego trip, or greed. Both these guys were really ticked off with the Rangers. 'What's this got to do with me?' she asked.

'The Green Ranger, where is she?'

'How the hell am I supposed to know?' Buffy asked.

It felt like Tretrax was going rip her head off. 'You're lying to me. We saw you with her.'

'What… Are you… talking about?' It was almost impossible to breath. This demon was almost at Glory's hell goddess level of strength. She'd need the troll hammer, or her Scythe to take him on.

Both of which were locked safely away in the Council's headquarters in London. 'You were with her. You know her.' Tretrax growled, this close she could smell his rotten breath. 'Where is she, how is she vulnerable?'

'I don't…' Buffy couldn't finish her sentence. The pain in the side of her head flared up again and she felt a numbness creeping up her arms. 'Can't…'

Suddenly he let her go, there was a pop in her neck as stressed joints snapped back in place. Gasping for breath Buffy felt her head spinning. 'It's no use,' the gold monkey said. 'She doesn't know anything. Rangers keep their identities secret, even from their closest family.'

Again her head was yanked up, this time by her hair. Still gasping she saw his snarling blue face. 'The girl you were with this morning. Who is she?'

'Nothing… to do… with this.' Buffy somehow managed to say.

And instantly regretted it. Tretrax grabbed another chunk of hair and wrenched her around, like some puppet torn between two strings. 'She has everything to do with it!' He shouted in to her face.

The gold monkey didn't let go, but instead waved his other hand. It was like a fiery curtain was suddenly pulled to one side, a magical window opened between the Monkey and Demon. It was like a TV clip show, showing the highlights from the Green Ranger.

The images were a lot clearer than Buffy had seen on TV. A green costume with a gold thing over her chest and a dagger in one hand. The window showed the Ranger fighting. Even with tears in her eyes Buffy could tell she was a good at it, even with out formal training. She was fighting with an odd mix, some Karate, some Ninjutsu, even a little tie-chi thrown together. As if they knew some of each, but not enough.

Then the images changed, they suddenly showed Dawn fighting earlier. She was using the same mix. Buffy wanted to screw her eyes shut, put her fingers in her ears and hum until it went away, but she couldn't. There was no way to with her hands chained to her sides and hair torn between two powerful fists.

Everyone fought differently, had their own style. If you knew what you were looking for you could see that and tell who someone was, even in disguise, from the way they moved. 'Dawn?' Buffy whispered, despite herself.

'Dawn?' the Demon said incredulously. 'A simpering name, pathetic.' Letting go of her hair he stalked away muttering.

The images vanished as the gold monkey pulled Buffy's head back. 'What is she? A Friend? A lover?' it demanded.

Buffy twisted her face around and glared. It hurt like hell but she wasn't going to back down. 'If you touch her I'll kill you.' she ground out from between her teeth.

He blinked, for the longest moment she thought he might just back down then he said. 'A daughter then? No too young, but a sister. A kid sister! Of course!' He too let go and then it was all Buffy could do to keep her head level.

Her neck still hurt, the bruise on the side of her head was throbbing with every heartbeat and great clumps of her scalp screamed out in pain. Buffy was still chained to some sort of thick stone post and worst of all she'd just put Dawn in danger.

'A sister? What good is she then?' Tretrax asked. 'She destroyed my sister and I still think that's the one good thing she's done for me!'

'These humans are not like either of us my friend.' Gold-boy told him. 'The Green Ranger will come for her. She will come for her sister and we will have her.' He gestured out and for the first time Buffy looked beyond the two of them.

She was at the mouth to some sort of quarry. Some old mining equipment was still scattered around, rusting away and forgotten. Amongst it were whole armies of scabby demons, more of the ones that had attacked her and Dawn that morning. 'While your solders keep the other Rangers busy we will kill this Dawn and draw out Tommy Oliver! Then I will be the one that finally kills him!'

They sounded like the usual bad guys, full of themselves and evil, but there was more. They were angry, seriously angry. Whatever Dawn and this Oliver guy had done to them had stung. What had Dawn been doing all these months? The Slayer instincts inside her screamed to fight these things, to fight and destroy them. But experience, and the glowing chains, reminded her it would never work.

Buffy was still trying to think of a way out when another hand clamped over her mouth, this one from a new direction. Looking down she saw a white glove, the gauntlet was the same bright white, but a row of dark green spikes were detailed on it. Buffy instantly recognised who it was. Following the arm back she saw a green helmet poke out from over her shoulder.

Dawn put a finger to the lips detailed on her helmet and drew her knife. It was a cool looking thing; green, gold and black. The blade was solid if a little too fancy for some reason. Ramming it between the links in the chain Dawn broke them with a violent twist.

Buffy caught herself and looked back at the monsters, but Dawn shook her head and pointed back, away from the monsters. She was right, there were two of them and more than a hundred demons. Not including the two big bad's. Then one of the demons looked up and pointed.

It shouted gibberish, but it didn't matter, it had seen them and now so had the others. The gold monkey spun around and Dawn leapt into action, literally. Roundhouse kicking the monster's sword out for the way she jumped with one leg and kicked off it's massive chest. Flying back towards her Dawn tackled Buffy into a cave mouth.

'So you came alone!' Tretrax shouted, 'Silly girl. You're out numbered and don't stand a chance and you still came for her.'

Dawn flipped to her feet, Buffy a heartbeat behind. He was right, and now they were trapped. Dawn didn't seem to care, just bringing the knife to her lips.

Out of nowhere a triumphant blast from some sort of trumpet cried out. It was so loud Buffy had to clamp her hands over her ears. Tretrax and his friend stumbled backwards. Dawn moved her fingers on the knife and the notes changed. It was a flute, that was the point of all the detail.

Buffy didn't know when her little sister learnt how to play one but she was making a good job of it. The tune Dawn played began to to get louder and louder, the whole cave echoing with it. Dust and pebbles fell down all around them. With a sickening feeling Buffy looked up and saw what was happening.

Grabbing Dawn's elbow she pulled her sister away and the roof caved in. Leaving them in the darkness.

End Chapter Two


	63. Chapter 63

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Family  
Chapter Three

Dawn stood up, brushing the dust off her Dragon Shield before picking up her Flute. 'You know I probably wouldn't have even felt that.' She told Buffy as her helmet activated it's light amplification.

As she looked around faint outlines began to appear around things. Mostly showing rocky outcrops and half rotten supports. 'Were are we?' Buffy asked, coughing up dust. Her outline was a little more shaky than the sold walls and beams, but it was unmistakably her older sister.

'Looks like an old mine. These hills are full of them. How are you doing?'

Buffy gave a dark look to the empty space besides her. 'How do you think, I can't see a thing, my head's throbbing and you lied to me! Is anything you told me this last ten months the truth?'

'Probably most of it. I just left out some parts.' Dawn admitted looking around.

'Like becoming a spandex wearing superhero with no fashion sense.' Buffy snarked.

'Now is not the time!' Dawn said in a whisper. 'Can we please get out of the death trap, then you can complain.'

'You're the one that trapped us here!' Buffy shouted

'After you got kidnapped.'

'After you lied to me about there being demons!'

'After you sent Faith to keep an eye on me"

'And a good job she did of it!' Buffy almost shouted. 'Does she even know?'

'Of course she knows, she's the Black Ranger.'

'What?' Buffy took a step back.

'Faith, Cassie, Sari even Connor. We're all Rangers and right now their trying to fight off another pair of demons back in the city.' Dawn lost all patience with her sister and jabbed at her communicator. It gave a squawk and cut out. 'Oh come on.' It squawked again and then she realised why.

'What was that?' Buffy asked.

Dawn's mind raced for a moment. 'That's a problem, I was trying to call the Command Centre to beam us out, but I can't get through to them.'

'Beam, like in Star Trek?'

'Yep.' Dawn nodded, forgetting that Buffy couldn't see her. 'But whatever's left in these mines have been messing up the sensors, it must be doing the same to my communicator.' Pressing the button a third time the Green Ranger got the same result.

'So we're trapped?'

'Yes, if you want to point out the obvious. We're trapped.'

* * *

Faith ran down one of the empty side streets. Rather than try Dawn's preferred strategy of running in guns blazing Cassie had suggested sneaking up. It had worked back on Tretrax with his creepy creatures. It might just work here.

Faith wasn't so sure, Alpha had said that the demons were causing a lot of noise and damage. Truth was they weren't. They'd wrecked a car and smashed a few windows but nothing more. Right now they looked like they were waiting for something.

Faith's watch bleeped. 'Sari here, I'm on a roof top about forty yards from twedle-dee and twedle-dumb.' She whispered. 'I can see Faith and Connor. Faith, you're the closest. Where's Cassie?'

'I'm right under them.'

'In the sewers?' Faith asked.

'No, China. Of course the sewers, I'm just glad I can't smell anything through this helmet.'

Faith smirked under her own helmet. Cassie's friendship with Dawn was rubbing off on her. 'Right Connor, how about you?'

'You know I never thought I'd miss suicide missions, can we get on with it?'

Faith looked around the corner again, the two oddly matching demons were standing as still as statues. When she had first seen them Faith had thought she was seeing double, but instead they were mirror images of each other. Even weirder both looked like were made out of two separate, mismatching, halves that had been cut in half and stitched to their opposite. One solid and bulky, with gnarled and boney lumps and the other thinner, narrower. Almost teenage compared to the opposite.

Trying to figure out just which was which was giving Faith a headache. Luckily one had a massive broadsword and the other a long pike. meaning there was at least one way to tell the difference. 'They still haven't seen us. Right, Cassie and Sari hit them hard and fast from above and below then you and I Connor swing in with our Power Weapons and behead them.'

'What if that doesn't work?' Sari asked

'Then we do what Dawn suggested, fall back and hope they follow us out of the city.'

'And that Dawn doesn't do anything stupid like take Tretrax and Goldar on with only her sister for back up.' Cassie added sarcastically.

'That's why we need to get back there.' Faith pointed out. 'Alright Rangers, lets do it.'

* * *

'Gah! This is impossible! How can you see anything!' Buffy shouted kicking the latest lose stone she had tripped over with all her slayer strength. She could hear it bouncing down the tunnel, but couldn't see. She couldn't see anything, not even her hand in front of her face. As a Slayer she'd been out at night for most of her life, but it had never been this dark.

Usually there was some sort of light, the moon, stars, street lights and even passing cars. Buffy didn't know it could possibly ever be this dark and if she was honest it scared her. Of course it didn't help that she was trapped underground with god only knew what about to collapse around her head and most likely a whole army of demons outside.

'Come on, it won't take them long to dig us out then this whole place will be full of demons.' Dawn said and pushed Buffy gently. 'There's a left turn about five yards away, we're taking that.'

'You think they're coming? Dawn they're going to burry that entrance and leave us here to rot!'

'No they're not.' Dawn disagreed. 'They know there's got to be more than one way out of here. A side exit, a ventilation shaft, something.'

'How about a unicorn we can ride to safety?' Buffy's patience had completely run out. 'Dawn there is no way out and I still can't see a damn thing. Now are you going to answer any of my questions?'

'Alright, my helmet has a light amplification function. I can see in pitch black. That help?'

Buffy shook her head. 'So not just a motorcycle helmet you spray painted? How'd you get involved in this Dawn?'

'Is now really the time?' she snapped back.

'I can't think of a better one.' Buffy told her, folding her arms and sending a glare in the direction her sister's voice had come from. 'And I'm not moving another step until I get some real answers.'

'Light amplification. That's a real answer.'

Buffy didn't let her change the subject. 'So some wizard gave you all these powers and just happened to let you see in the dark.'

'He's not… well alright Zordon was, I think. Look it's a long story…'

'Still not going anywhere.'

Just in front of her Buffy could have sworn she saw a flicker of light. Then with painful slowness she realised that it was getting brighter. At first she thought it was the demons Dawn was sure were coming after them. That changed when she quickly realised that the soft light was coming from Dawn's hand. Or more accurately the dagger flute thing in it.

The blade was glowing with a pale, pure green light. Not brightly, but enough for Buffy to make out shapes. 'Fine here's the cliff notes; Ten thousand years ago an evil space sorceress came to Earth looking for something. A guy called Zordon followed and brought with him the Power Coins.' Dawn pointed the dagger to her belt and tapped her buckle. 'There was a big war, Zordon was trapped in a vortex and the sorceress in a dumpster on the moon.'

'Space magic?' Buffy said with some scepticism.

'Yep, space magic. Back in the nineties the sorceress escaped and Zordon had to return to stop her. Again. Zordon won but other big bad's came out of the woodwork, you know how it goes, until the original powers were thought destroyed.'

Buffy followed that thought. 'So how do you guys have them?'

'Because the original Green Ranger, my archaeology teacher, kept his and was building an archive of all the other Rangers. Then, when I came to town I recharged the Green one. Just in time, as Tretrax was already on his way here.'

'Hang on, wind that back. You recharged that Coin thing, how? Were you playing with magic again?'

Dawn's helmet moved, it looked like she was trying to avoid eye contact. 'It's the Key.'

'The Key?' Buffy said feeling a cold lump in her heart. 'But you're not the Key anymore.'

'I'm always the Key Buffy. I have been and will be. Look it's hard to explain but each Ranger is tied to a part of the spectrum, Red gets power from the red end of the spectrum and Green from green.'

'So you're saying that you're the Green Ranger because you're the Key? Dawn that's crazy!' Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Some glory-hound teacher, former Ranger had recruited Dawn and spun her this story for some reason. She told her as much.

Dawn shook her head. 'You're wrong. The Key isn't some one use only mystical red herring. It's one of a set, a set that together forged the universe.' She sat down and almost absently threw the flute blade thing in to the ground hilt first, where it continued to glow.

'It's what the sorceress was looking for ten thousand years ago, whole galaxies have been torn apart by people looking for it.'

'How can you know that, we still don't know what it is or where it comes from.' Buffy pointed out, hoping to knock some sense into her sister.

That's just it. I do know where it comes from, What it, what I really am.'

* * *

Faith's plan was sound, at least it should have been. Cassie started it of by bursting through blacktop, up from the sewers, and splitting the pair of demons apart. Pulling off a flip in mid air Cassie used her Lance to deflect a hasty swing from the one with a sword and landed between the two.

For a heartbeat it was two against one, both of them finding their balance all to quickly, but then Sari was there with her Daggers. One blow came under the arm pit of the one on the left and the other on the back of their knee.

It was then it all fell apart.

They didn't even notice Sari's attack, instead they just advanced on Cassie. Taking a few steps back the Blue Ranger did the only thing she could think of, splitting her lance in two Cassie leapt at one of them. Hoping to knock that one off balance.

Sari, seeing what Cassie was up to, did the same blocking high with both her Daggers to stop the other demon from striking her friend in the back. Cassie used the opportunity to side kick that one in the stomach, but again nothing happened.

She was so shocked at this, and the jarring of her leg, that she missed blocking her own opponent's swing. Catching her under the arm with the butt of his staff. The other one tore Sari's defence away and pushed her back, into the winded Blue Ranger.

'This isn't going well.' Cassie muttered, trying to straighten despite the pain.

'It's about to get worse, fire in the hole!' Sari spun and leapt away, taking Cassie with her as Faith blasted the pair of demons with her Power Cannon.

* * *

'What do you mean you know what the Key is. No one knows that.' Buffy exploded. 'Giles, Anya and Willow turned over every rock. The whole thing's a riddle, in an enigma, in a box!'

'Yes and none of them had ancient space wizard books. There's nothing on Earth because The Key is older than that.' Dawn stood up and flexed her hand. Her Flute tore out of the ground and flew into her hand. 'I'll tell you on the way, let's get going.' Buffy didn't say anything as Dawn lead the way. She didn't have to, Dawn could feel the look she was giving her on the back of her neck.

'Alright; a very long time ago, about seventeen billion years, give or take, there was an explosion. You might even call it a bang. A big bang.'

'As in The.'

'Sort of.' Dawn didn't want to have to explain the difference, if there really was one. 'And everything was chaos, you've been in an explosion before it's all bits and pieces flying everywhere and you don't know what's up or down.'

'When were you blown up?' Buffy asked sharply.

'Life of a Ranger Buffy, I've done it all.' Dawn boasted. 'So big explosion everything went mad, until the Guardians did something about it.'

'The who now?'

Dawn had to admit she was being deliberate now. 'Oh, you don't know about them? They're like one or two levels above the Powers That Be. Real high level stuff, they're the ones that made the Keys. There are four, called the Keys to Existence. Space, Time, Energy and me, Dimensions. Each of the four sort of locks everything in place. The rules and order, all of it.

Buffy didn't say anything for a moment. 'So there's four of you and any one…'

'Is infinitely powerful, sorta.' Dawn admitted. 'I mean when it comes to dimensions there's nothing that I can't do, but I don't have any power over time, or space.'

'Sounds sort of useless, I mean if all you do is take people to the world without shrimp what good is it?'

Dawn winced under her helmet. 'I don't just take people to other worlds, I can create them. You want a whole universe made of ice cream and puppies for your birthday, because I can do that. Used the right way the Key to Dimensions can make anyone a god, or goddess of whatever world, or worlds they chose.' She heard Buffy gasp behind her.

'Okay, so that is kinda cool, but why aren't you up there?'

'No one should have that sort of power, not even the Guardians. One of them did for a while and, well he wasn't that nice a person.' They turned another corner and Dawn wished she had a map or something to know where she was going. 'Each of the Keys were taken by a Guardian. The Crystal Guardian of Dreams took and used me to play his games.'

'His games?' Buffy snapped. 'and what kind of a name is that?'

'Not like that!' Dawn spun around. 'They're all called that, the White Guardian of Light and Black of Dark. It's just what they are called. Anyway this Crystal Guardian used me. Used the Key to create whole worlds where he disguised himself as The Celestial Toymaker and forced people to play twisted math puzzles where the losers died. Or spent the rest of their lives locked in some equation.'

'A math super-villain? Those actually exist?' Buffy couldn't hide a shudder. Dawn knew that it was a reoccurring nightmare of hers to be trapped in the never ending maths lesson with no Willow.

'Not just maths, logic puzzles that would give Mr Spock nightmares, riddles that twist your mind and body like a pretzel, jigsaw puzzles made of people. Every insane thing you're too afraid to imagine.' Dawn was actually smiling telling her story. According to Zordon's files and Zedd's books they were all true, but the look on her sister's face was priceless. The idea that universe was even more weird and wacky than even she suspected brought out the worst in Dawn. 'That was until he stole me!'

* * *

Connor watched as Faith's "just shoot them" back up plan sent the pair of demons flying backwards. It was strange, when Cassie had burst through the pavement they'd felt that. The same way they'd both reacted to Faith's cannon, but up close they were invulnerable.

A horrible chill ran up his back. 'Follow my lead!' Connor shouted to the Black Ranger and charged. Pulling out his sword Connor headed to the one on the left. Parrying a swing he stepped up close and tried to push his foe with a shoulder barge. it was like charging a mountain. Unmovable. Just as he feared.

Faith was having the same amount of luck with the one she ended up with, her Power Axe bouncing off it's heavily armoured side. 'Together!' Connor shouted and made for a swing on it's gut. Faith did the same and their strikes hit both in the same place, at the same time.

This did do damage, a pair of explosions that staggered the two of them. Connor and Faith backed off and so did they. These two weren't twins, they were two halves of the same whole. You had to hit both at the same time and in the same way. Faith looked at him and he could tell the same realisation had come to her.

Their two, or was that one, opponents laughed, 'Very good.' the one with a sword admitted. 'You can hurt me after all,' the other one joined in. 'But it won't help you.' 'Die.' The one with a quarterstaff came closer while the other backed off. Out of reach.

* * *

'Until he stole you, what he?' Buffy repeated, she could tell her sister was enjoying this whole thing just a little too much. As a Slayer Buffy was used to the crazy, but if she was expected to swallow this she was going to ask for proof later.

Dawn turned her back on her again, heading off and leading them down blind tunnels. Holding the glowing weapon over her head like a torch. 'Not really sure, the translation's a little vague. Wise man, Wander, God, Warrior, Healer, all of the above? It's one of those people that just turn up. If you read enough of the right history books these guys are everywhere. Coming out of nowhere, saving the whole universe and vanishing again.' She shrugged, the oversized chest piece bouncing on her shoulders. 'It's said they challenged the Toymaker to their own game and beat him at it, over and over again. The Toymaker swore he'd have revenge and retreated to his workshop, inventing the most devious trap possible. The, whatever-he-was, sneaked in while the Toymaker was busy and stole me.'

Trying to keep the scepticism out of her voice and failing miserably Buffy asked the obvious question; 'So if this wise ass whatever stole you why are you here. Oh no let me guess, he was the guy behind the Rangers. Zor-el whatever.'

'Zordon. And no he wasn't. It's said that the guy knew as long as he had the Key people would be after him, not least the Toymaker. So he lost me, I think Earth's like the back of the sofa. Lost keys, ancient artefacts and all sorts keep turning up. 'Anyway Zordon's girlfriend ten thousand years ago became obsessed with finding me and she did. Her name was…'

'Glory?'

'No Dagon.'

Buffy knew Dawn couldn't see the blank shock on her face, but was still embarrassed. It all fit together, sort of. 'Do you, do you have any proof?'

'Oh sure, I carry the secrets of existence in my back pocket…' Dawn suddenly stopped, raising a hand. 'Hold up, there's light ahead.' The Green Ranger said with a whisper.

The dagger, flute thing stopped glowing. Like someone had switched it off and Buffy could suddenly see the faint light ahead. Dawn, hardly more than a shadow dashed forward, leaving her behind.

Either her eyes had gotten used to the darkness or her Slayer senses kicked in. either way Buffy could finally see something more than gauge shapes and followed. 'I told you to stay there!' Dawn hissed out of the darkness.

'Is it a way out?' Buffy asked, ignoring her.

'Yes. Well Yes and no. It's away out, it's also a way in.'

Buffy grabbed her sister by the shoulder. 'You want to start making sense, right about now.'

'We've gone in a circle.' Dawn admitted as Buffy felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise 'It's where we came in from and there's still an army out there.'

End Family Part One

Authors note.

I have to admit this is one of the chapters I've been building up to. A lot of hints, plot points and the like before have lead up to this. In other words; we're in the final stretch and it's time for some real fun!

A good number of my readers should recognise the latest show I've woven in to the over all plot. There is a good reason for this, as I am now looking the final act of this story in the face I find a sequel, or spin off story might be necessary. If you think I can pull it off, please feel free to leave a comment, and if you don't think it will work tell me and I might hold back


	64. Chapter 64

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Family Part II  
Chapter One

Cassie could feel her costume healing her from the blow she'd received, but that didn't help with her confusion. There was something very strange going on with the two demons they were fighting. One moment they were invincible, the next they could be hurt. 'Do you have any idea what is going on?' she asked Sari.

'Not sure.' The Yellow Ranger said. 'I didn't follow any of that.' Neither of them advanced, letting Faith and Connor deal with the oddly mismatched pair of demons. Not knowing what was up with them when they obviously did meant that if they tried anything they'd just be getting in the way.

Shortly after blasting the pair of demons with her Power Cannon the Black Ranger charged them, giving Cassie and Sari the chance to back off and recover. The Red Ranger backed her up, but neither had much luck until Connor had shouted for them to strike together. After that one of the demons backed off, letting the other fight both Rangers at once. No matter what they did to him the leading demon just shrugged it off and kept coming.

Then they switched, the leading demon backing off and the other leaping forward. Cassie didn't think twice, drawing her Blade Blaster she flipped it into blaster mode and began firing. She was hoping to keep that one off balance and if this invincibility was a timed thing or one was causing it for the other it might help

Instead her blue laser beams bounced off. The demon looked at her and flicked his wrist. Between them a portal, more like a rip in the fabric of the universe, tore open. Boiling out of it, like ants from a disturbed hill, demon warriors charged. Sari twirled her Daggers in her hands, dropping them into a reverse grip. 'Nice move.'

'Better than doing nothing.' Cassie shrugged. Dropping to one knee she opened up with the blaster again, picking the mass off one at a time. It slowed them down but wasn't going to stop what was coming. She needed a better way.

Faith was the one with a Cannon, not her. If Dawn was around she could use her Flute, or maybe just an energy orb to blast whole chunks of them away. Cassie didn't have either of those things. The horde was getting closer and the Blue Ranger only had one option.

Last time she had tried to use her powers like this it had drained her, almost killed her. She couldn't afford that again, Faith and Connor needed her and so did Dawn. Cassie knew she needed energy and that she couldn't pull it from within, so she reached out.

Somewhere far above she felt it. Energy, power. More than enough. As she continued to pick off the closest demons Cassie reached out and flexed her mind.

* * *

Buffy poked her head around the corner and leaned back. 'There must be a hundred of them.' She said urgently. 'There's no way we can take them all on!'

Dawn shook her head slowly. 'I don't know, me and the others have done it before.'

'Take on hundreds of those guys? Dawnie, you don't fight those sort of numbers, you run.' Buffy said desperately trying to talk some sense into her costume wearing sister. 'You've got a flute and I've got nothing, What are you going to do? Play music at them.'

'It's a Magic Flute.' Dawn said between clenched teeth.

Buffy rolled her eyes, 'Oh great the others get swords axes and staffs, you get a magic flute, sorry but you do know you got jipped. Whats it do, other than bring caves down around our ears?'

'Summons a giant robotic dragon for one.' Dawn said smugly. Buffy had forgotten all about the giant fighting robots.

For the first time Buffy tried to think of Dawn as the Green Ranger. Not her klutzy kleptomaniac sister, but a superhero with a giant robot at her beck and call. The Slayer shivered, she had to do something about that and soon.

'Won't do us much good at the moment though, as soon as I call him they'll know we're here and it will take too long for him to get here.'

'What about beaming us out?'

Dawn shook her head 'Same problem, we need to get out of this mine. By the time Alpha located you got a lock…

'I get it.' Buffy interrupted

'… you'd be dead.'

Buffy gave her sister a sharp look. 'I'll be dead, what about you?'

'Body armour.' Dawn shrugged, 'I told you I could handle it.'

Buffy laughed bitterly 'Too bad I don't have a gold chest plate too.'

Dawn's helmet turned sharply. 'Ohh, that might work. Good idea.'

'What might work?' Buffy asked, but Dawn suddenly had hold of her wrist.

'Trust me, and take my shield.' Dawn said firmly putting Buffy's hand on the centre of the gold armour. For a heartbeat nothing happened then the hairs on the back of Buffy's hand stood on end. It was sort of like an electric shock, but instead of stinging it just made the Slayer jump. The outline of the armour glowed green and then the whole thing faded, even though Buffy could still feel it beneath her hand. It was warm and hard in a way real gold wasn't.

The glowing outline flared before flowing like water down and over Buffy's hand. In another heartbeat it was all around her, the outlying tracing itself over Buffy's chest. with another flash the whole Shield snapped into place. Dawn let go and Buffy pulled back, feeling light headed for a moment. It was like she was holding the Slayer Scythe, flexing her fingers Buffy felt a strength she hadn't all day. The bruise on her head had healed and all the scrapes she'd gotten stumbling around in the dark vanished. 'Whoa.' was all she could say.

This was what Dawn meant, wearing this thing made her think she could take on three hundred demons. 'What about you?' She asked.

'I've still got my Flute.' Dawn juggled her weapon like she was trying to decide the best way to use it. 'Besides my costume protects me too.'

Buffy had a hard time believing that, but she had other things on her mind. 'Why don't you give me the Flute thing too. That way I can take on…'

'Urm no.' Dawn interrupted. 'First of all I need it and second I still remember your clarinet practice.'

Buffy blushed. 'It wasn't that bad.'

The Slayer could feel the look Dawn was giving her. 'I wasn't even three and you traumatised me for life. We never saw the cat again.' Dawn was right, Buffy and musical instruments were a big no no.

'So what am I supposed to fight with?' Buffy asked pointedly.

Dawn tilted her helmet and Buffy got the feeling she was grinning 'I'm sure you can pick something up.

* * *

Faith blocked the sword swing with the flat of her Axe against her back. It was a good thing she braced herself because it almost threw her off her feet. Connor used the gap to kick the sword from the demon's hand. Letting Faith bring the Axe around like a baseball bat swinging for home run.

He might not feel it hurting him, but with all her enhanced strength behind it her strike was going to get noticed.

As it was the demon was too fast. She didn't know it had even seen the Axe coming but it ducked just in time. Thrown off balance by the fact she didn't hit anything Faith had to stumble just to keep standing. Almost absently the demon back handed her and turned it's attention to Connor. Faith's stumble quickly became a full fall. Landing on her side the Black Ranger rolled to her side and jumped to her feet in one move. Faith looked over at the other demon, it stood there watching, completely unconcerned that it was two against one. Faith muttered a curse under her breath, this was impossible.

They weren't fighting a pair, or even a tag team, but one Demon split into two. The same mind, same everything just two different bodies. How were you supposed to fight something like that. Even worse, it could only be damaged if you hit both halves at the same time and the same place. It was next to impossible, especially when he knew what you were doing.

A rumble of thunder distracted her, that was just what they needed. A rainstorm. She looked up and saw a quiet, empty sky. Then off to one side dark clouds seemed to boil into existence. 'What the hell?' Faith gasped. It was like someone had summoned their own storm cloud. Like in cartoons when Daffy Duck was in a bad mood this private patch of darkness was above Cassie.

The Blue and Yellow Rangers were dealing with the demon's support, a horde of the usual mindless demon warriors. They weren't good for much but there was that many of them it kept the two of them too busy to help. Dropping her Blaster Cassie stood up and clenched her fists. A bolt of lightning as think as a tree trunk danced down, splitting into a forest of bright blue white forks before hitting them. Each branch burnt straight through whatever it hit. Leaving steaming puddles of familiar goo.

The lightning blasted straight through the demons and struck the portal. For a moment raw electricity danced across the rip in the world, two forces battling each other, then cancelling each other out. The portal collapsed with a crack of thunder, leaving one or two lost arcs dancing between dust.

The Blue Ranger's light show was enough of a distraction that Connor could brake free. Both he and Faith dashed to the other Rangers, regrouping although still facing the demon split in two. 'What was that?' Faith asked as soon as she was close enough. The way she'd summoned the storm reminded her of the fake watcher Miss Post and that glove she'd came looking for.

Cassie trembled for a moment before Sari caught her. 'I wondered what would happen if I channeled energy other than my own, guess I know.'

'Just don't do it again, not with out warning us.' Connor said, ' Damn near gave me a heart attack.'

Faith smirked at him, 'aww poor boy.'

'It is as A'Zores said.' The right most of the demon of two halves said. 'You are worthy foes!' The left one finished.

'So you are working for that bastard.' Connor spat, 'He'll stab you in the back the first chance he gets.'

The demon drew himself up at that. 'I don't work for anyone!' both of him said at the same time. 'When I defeat the four of you.' 'I win the contest.' 'The title will be mine.'

'Title, what is this? A prizefight?' Cassie asked, standing up straighter.

'Indeed' 'Whoever defeats the Rangers becomes the new Warlord.' He announced. Faith winced this was several miles of bad news, it meant this guy was right at the top of the list and had a good reason to want them all dead. Hell, there might as well be a bounty on their collective heads.

'So what's with the invincibility thing.' Sari asked.

'He's one demon, spit in two.' Faith explained quickly. 'We have to hit both halves together or nothing happens.'

'Really?' Sari asked, striking her glowing Daggers against each other. 'Then why don't we hit them all together.'

Connor spun on the Yellow Ranger. 'Great idea, Ranger's lets bring them together!'

Pulling out the Power Bow Faith agreed. 'Power Crossbow!' she called out, bringing the two weapons together and tossing it into the air above her.

Cassie split her weapon and shouted; 'Power Lance!' She threw the two halves at Faith's combined weapons and they connected under the arms of the bow.

'Power Daggers!' Sari added, her weapons appearing next to the Lance.

Connor leapt up and caught the still falling weapon. 'Power Sword!' he dropped his own Power Weapon into place on top. The others, including Faith caught the combination and looked at the strange demon.

Together they shouted 'Power Blaster, Fire!' and a rainbow of energy blasted from the gun. Hitting the two demons and blasting them apart.

After firing each Ranger pulled their own weapon from the whole. 'Well that wasn't so hard, was it?' Connor asked

'You did not just say that.' Cassie hissed, but it was too late.

From off to one side came a slow clap. The four Rangers spun to see A'Zores step out of the shadows of a nearby building. On one side was a dark skinned woman that almost looked human, but Faith could tell it was only skin deep. She wore a tight, dark brown shirt and tan pants that were scuffed, and thread bare in places.

On the other was a demon that looked like it had come runner up in a Blackbeard look alike contest. The tunic and coat was about three sizes too small and held on by six different belts. Tucked in at odd points where the belts crossed were short swords and flint lock pistols of all sorts. The hat was on at an angle and had a single horn ripping through the top on the right, the other one was either hidden somehow or missing.

'You had to say it didn't you.' Faith snapped at Connor, bringing her Axe up.

'We're not here to fight.' A'Zores said pulling that damn sheathed sword of his from under his arm and resting on it.

'Oh really?' Cassie said 'And if you were?'

'Really.' A'Zores assured them. 'One of the rules of our little game. We can't.'

'Since when did you care about rules?' Connor growled

A'Zores shrugged. 'I don't, but they make the game more interesting. Sort of like this.' He waved his metal gloved hand at where the other one had been blasted. 'Powers of Darkness, make him grow!'

For a moment nothing happened and Faith found herself hoping it hadn't worked. Then tendrils of black on black smoke rose. Weaving together they became thicker and stronger, beaming two distinct columns until with a snap both halves of the demon was back, only this time a pair of giants towering over them.

'Awe crap.' Faith hissed.

* * *

Dawn exploded out of the cave, or mine whatever it was and didn't stop moving. Buffy was right behind her and for the first time got to see what a Ranger was capable of, first hand.

Her first strike was a flying kick to a demon's head, killing it instantly. As she came down her flute caught another, leaving a green blur behind it and her. Wherever the flute hit there was an explosion, splattering the demon into a streak of foul smelling black green slime.

One of them saw Buffy, welding a sort metal rod that looked more like a piece of railing than a real sword it came for her. Ducking under its swing Buffy delivered an uppercut. The blow, with her Slayer strength behind it, caught it in the gut. The demon doubled up and was lifted into the air a couple of inches. Catching the rod as it fell with her other hand Buffy let it go and brought the edge down on the back of it's head, covering her dusty boots with goo.

'Gross' the Slayer muttered, before turning on the next demon. It had a better weapon, a flat lump of blackened metal on the end of a short stick. Parrying the first blow sent shocks all the way to her arms where the Shield stopped it. Last time she'd done something like that it had rattled her teeth. Now though whatever healing power the Shield had was working almost before she'd been injured.

Sweeping her attackers legs together Buffy danced back from a wild swing that came from one side. As well as the healing she was moving a lot faster that before, Buffy wondered just what it would have been like Slaying with this thing on. It might not be fashionable but it sure was useful.

Hitting her latest attacker with a snap kick Buffy felt her arms grabbed by demons. For everyone she knocked down four more took it's place. Head butting one to free her arm Buffy struck out with the heel of her hand, mashing the others nose into it's face.

Buffy took a second to look for her sister, hoping she was doing better. Dawn had carved a trail into the middle of the army, streaks and puddles left behind her. Buffy had taken out vampires in quick succession before but she was almost scary. Over in the middle, between the horde of demons Buffy could make the Green Ranger out. She was waving her flute above her head in tight circles. Every loop Dawn made was traced by the blade, making a glowing green halo that slipped down over her shoulders and stopped there. 'Buffy!' Dawn shouted, 'Get down!' She dropped her arms inside the circle surrounding her and pushed out.

The Slayer didn't need to be told twice and ducked down. A wave of green energy swept over her head, exploding every demon it touched before hitting the walls of the crater, mine entrance they were in.

Standing back up Buffy kept herself from gagging and pulled a handful of goo from her bangs. Throwing it down with a wet and sticky splat she looked around. The magic whatever Dawn had pulled off got all of them.

Brushing some of the slime from the Shield Buffy instantly regretted it, as the stuff covered her hand again. 'There is one good thing about this.' Buffy joked looking up, 'Your dry cleaning bill is going to be worse than mine.'

It had to be, Buffy didn't know what her costume was made of but it was just as covered as she was with gunk. Dawn titled her helmet and touched her belt. 'Power down.' In a flash the costume, and the shield over Buffy, was gone.

The Slayer's jaw dropped, 'No way is that fair!' she exploded after a second. Dawn wasn't just clean, she looked like she had just stepped out of a fashion catalogue. Even her hair was right. 'You're telling me you just wave that thing again and you're clean'

Dawn beamed the most put on, fake innocent, grin possible. 'Come on, let's get you out of here.' she said after a moment.

'Preferably somewhere with a shower.' Buffy suggested.

Dawn laughed as she looked her up and down. 'I think that's a good idea. You stink.'

There was a roar from the cave and Buffy turned. It was the two big demons, they'd followed them out and were on their way. 'Oh crap.' Dawn swore. 'We need to go, now!'

Buffy picked up one of the dropped demon weapons. 'I'm not running.' She disagreed. She'd ran away all day, now that she was on her feet and clear headed she wasn't going to run anymore. 'You take whatever his name is, I'll go after gold boy.'

Dawn stopped her. 'You're no match for them, and I can't protect you!'

'Just give me that Shield thing.' Buffy ordered, but Dawn wasn't listening. She stepped forward and crouched down, there was a flash of light and Dawn straightened. In her hand there was a ball of dark green energy. 'What the…' Dawn let go and the ball took off, out of her hand, with a mind of it's own.

Almost lazily it flew, a long curve that ended in the cave where it exploded. Burying the demons for a little while. Dawn brushed her hands and smirked, 'A little bonus for being the Green Ranger.' She explained. 'Now lets go.'

'No!' Buffy shook her head. 'Get back into costume and give me that shield. We can do this. Come on you've wanted this for years, you and me fighting side by side.'

Dawn shook her head and began to take off her watch. 'Okay, we'll do it you're way, but with help.' She handed Buffy the watch. It was the first time she'd gotten a look at it The wrist strap was green, with silver bands running down it. The watch itself was weird, there was no face. Just a raised disk and a few bars across.

'What's this?'

'My communicator.' Dawn said pulling out her belt buckle. 'Press the left button and call the Command Centre. Tell Doctor Oliver we need the Power of the White Ranger to fight these guys.'

'The White Ranger.' Buffy repeated as a sword smashed out from the rock wall.

'You heard me.' Dawn snapped. 'If we're going to fight these guys we need all the firepower we can get.'

Buffy was surprised Dawn had agreed that quickly, but wasn't going to argue. Not when she was winning. She pressed the left button

End Chapter One


	65. Chapter 65

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Family Part II  
Chapter Two

Tretrax smashed his way through the lose rock, shattering a rock to one side with a single blow of his sword. Goldar, the so called expert on the Rangers, was snarling.

'She has the full powers of the Green Ranger. How is this possible!'

'Wouldn't you like to know!' the girl, Dawn, shouted up to them. 'You get this one chance, surrender and survive. Flee and never come back to this world again.'

Tretrax shattered another rock. 'Never! I'll kill you!'

'You're no match for both of us.' Goldar announced. 'You're the one that should surrender, Dawn! Kneel to us and accept your fate!'

'I think this is what's called an impasse.' she smirked. 'You know I can take you attacking town, causing mayhem, even kidnapping my sister but right now the two of you losers are between me and a lunch date with my boyfriend.' She stepped forward and pulled out her morphing device. 'So, it's Morphing Time.

'Dragonzord!'

In a flash of green the human was once again in her suit. The gold shield over her chest and powerful dagger in hand. Tretrax, not giving her time to make the first move, threw a fireball at her. Irritatingly she played the Flute part of her dagger.

He thought he was ready for everything, but not her shield reflecting his fireball back at him. Tretrax dove as Goldar leapt up. Pointing his sword the flying monkey glided down, firing energy bolts all the way.

He wasn't aiming for the Ranger, if he was Tretrax's ally was possibly the worst shot ever. Still the explosions all around her kept the Ranger pinned. Swinging his sword Tretrax charged.

She did the only thing she could. Jumping into the hair herself Dawn headed for Goldar. Kicking his sword out of the way in mid air she tried to tackle him. Goldar though was more used to flying than she was and had wings to keep him stable. Back handing her.

She landed with an audible grunt not too far from Tretrax. Bringing his sword down the Ranger rolled to one side and between his legs. A hasty kick forced her further back. Using her acrobatic skills she was on her feet just as he turned around. Goldar landed on the far side of her.

'Oh-kay. who's first?' She asked. Goldar swung quickly from behind and Tretrax came from the other side. The Ranger tucked her arms in and rolled through the air, dodging both heavy swords by a hair's breath. She didn't even try to regain her balance and threw herself at him, dagger flashing between them.

Tretrax got his sword in the way, bouncing her weapon off harmlessly. Goldar used the moment to blast her in the side with an energy blast. The girl folded up as she was picked off her feet and sent tumbling. She carried on the roll for longer than it should have been and tried to get to her feet. Tretrax didn't give her that chance, he didn't have time to get close, instead he through his sword like a javelin.

He was rewarded by an explosion and a shower of sparks as it hit. The Ranger was thrown to the ground again. Breathlessly she rose yet again. 'Is that… Is that all you've got?'

Goldar laughed. 'You've got attitude, and power. Perhaps you are worthy to be a Ranger.' Casually he bent down and picked up a stone the size of his fist. 'and no, this isn't all we've got.' Throwing the stone into the air he batted it at her with the flat of his blade.

The stone hit like a cannon ball, knocking he back a few steps. Laughing Tretrax picked up his own sword and another stone.

* * *

To Buffy transporting was kinda like flying, only her usual experience with flying had a plane involved. The flight only lasted a handful of seconds, but she was moving so fast Buffy knew she could be on the other side of the planet for all she knew.

Ahead she caught a glimpse of a strange building. It was a light, tan, brown. Smooth and circular, there was a hollow tower an central building and a sort of wall around most of the outside. All to soon she was flying through the tower and inside a darkened room.

Landing was almost a weird as flying. She wasn't dizzy or anything but her legs still almost gave out by the suddenness of it all. Stumbling forward a few steps Buffy looked around. Wherever she was was sounded by a curtain of darkness, but around her were all sorts of computer equipment. It looked like someone had raided what Star Trek had thrown out.

There were two other people in the room with Buffy, both spun to face her as she landed. One was a sort of cute guy that looked sort of like a nerd, if it wasn't for the evil looking beard thing under his bottom lip. The speed of his whip around and the way he was on-guard also told her he knew how to handle himself. The other was a short saucer headed thing that looked like a robot. An honest to god robot with a row of lights on the front of it's head.

After a heartbeat every alarm possible seemed to go off. 'What have you done?' the man asked, horrified.

'Ay ay ay!' the robot waved it's arms in the air. 'Intruder alarm, the Command Centre's on full lockdown.'

'What?' Buffy asked. 'What is going on?'

The man pushed past her and started with some of the buttons, the robot answered. 'When you beamed into the Command Centre the security program didn't recognise you. We're locked out of main controls, and the Command Centre is shut down!'

'It's no use.' The man said hitting the controls. 'Completely useless. How did you get here?'

Buffy waved the watch Dawn had given her. 'She told me to press the left button. I pressed the left button.'

'That was the teleport control.' The man said, looking stunned. 'Dawn wanted you to beam here.'

The Robot shook it's head. 'No, she knows about the security program.'

'Then she meant for this, she wanted Buffy here and us trapped. Did she say anything else?'

'What?'

'Dawn, did she say anything?'

Buffy was shocked Dawn had meant to do this. 'White Ranger. She said something about the power of the White Ranger needed.'

The man, who Buffy was almost certain was her sister's tutor and the one to get her involved in all this, stopped dead still. 'White Ranger, but those powers were destroyed, when Connor tried to use them they almost killed him.'

'But if she still has the Coin…' the robot said.

'…She's just crazy enough to use it.'

* * *

Faith looked to the others as the three demons stepped back into the deep shadows. 'This is bad' she said

'You deal with that, I'll follow them.' Connor started towards A'Zores but Cassie stopped him.

'If we're going to stand any chance we need the Megazord. That means you.'

'But…'

'Blue's right.' Sari said. 'We go against them without you we're all dead.'

'So put your damn vengeance gig up your ass and help us summon the Zords.' Faith finished. She got that he wanted to get even with the guy that warped him into a murdering monster. Sometimes she wanted to get even with Willkins, even though he was long, long dead, but she never lost track of what was important.

Right now taking out the pair of giants was more important and she needed him to see that. After a second he pulled back and nodded. 'We need Dinozord power, now!'

The five Zords came charging over the hill. Gathering herself Faith leapt as high and as she could. Landing in the cockpit of her Mastodon Faith pulled the Pink Power Coin out from behind her Morpher and rolled it over the back of her knuckles. In the distance she heard the cry of the Pterodactyl Zord ready to go. 'Lets bring the Megazord together. Tank Mode.'

'You got it!' Cassie called out and the five Zords came together. Faith felt her chair pull back as the back of the cockpit opened. She flew up the inside of the combined Zords and into the Head of the T-Rex. Sitting besides Connor. The controls in front of her, identical to the ones she had just left, lit up as she pulled out her Black Power Crystal and slotted it into the controls. Just behind her the Controls for the Pink Ranger lit up too.

Cassie and Sari were on the other side, their crystals in place too. Nodding Faith saw Connor sit back. 'Fire.'

Faith was on weapons control, that meant it was up to her. Taking the crystal like a control stick she pushed it forward. The two massive cannons fired at her command, each barrel hitting the demon, but only staggering him.

'Again.' Connor barked but it wasn't enough to do serious damage. The pair looked at each other and laughed.

'It's no good.' Cassie shook her head, 'It's too powerful, we need the UltraZord.'

'We can't form that without Dawn and her Dragon!' sari reminded them needlessly.

'Then we hold this guy off as long as we can, and hope she gets here soon.'

'You're right Faith,' Connor agreed. 'And the best way to do that is Megazord in battle mode!'

* * *

Dawn swore as another stone pounded into her. The two of them, batting the rocks at her like schoolyard bullies, had driven her to the side of the pit. She could catch one with her Flute but she wasn't fast enough to deal with two at once.

She didn't know if it was luck or just instinct, but somehow Dawn ducked just in time and one missed. It was just the break she needed, diving to one side she escaped the next two as Tretrax and Goldar struggled to keep up.

'That's it, run little Ranger. Hide as best as you can!' Goldar laughed. 'Accept it, you've lost!'

Dawn pulled the Coin she had stashed behind her gauntlet. When she'd picked it up she had meant to give it back to Dr Oliver, but it kept slipping her mind. Now she was more than glad she still had it. Getting to her feet Dawn held the Coin up to them 'Recognise this?'

Goldar did, taking a couple of steps back his top lip lifted. 'That's worthless! Even if you could use it you already have the full Green Ranger powers!'

'Then I guess I have nothing to lose.' Dawn punched the air with the Coin tight in her hand. 'I call on the Power of Thunder!' It felt like she was in the middle of a thunder clap. The sound was deafening and should have driven her to her knees, but something kept her upright.

When Connor had tried to use the Coin he said the blast had knocked him cold. The fact she was still standing was a plus, but she didn't know how long it would last. The Coin was suddenly scorching hot, even through her glove but Dawn couldn't let go. In a flash the Coin was gone, replaced with a short white scimitar.

It was perfectly balanced, the pommel a beautiful tiger's head. Spinning the sword in a quick loop she brought it down. The mystical sword's name suddenly in her head. Saba. At the same time she knew what to do. 'White Tiger Ranger Power, yah!'

It was like someone had super-charged her powers, even more than that. She had all the strength she needed to take on whatever was thrown her way. Dawn's Dragon-shield quickly grew, dropping to cover her whole torso with black body armour. The gold outlining it and the centre plate twisting into a golden disk with her Dragon Coin detail on the inside. The lips on her helmet vanished, replaced with a pair of flat plates and the three ridges on her helmet became gold.

'Round two!' She laughed.

Tretrax obviously remembered the last time she'd said that and backed off. Goldar though was stunned. 'No mortal can take that much power! She should explode!'

'Oh Goldie, you don't know the half of it.' Dawn smirked. The monks had made her to be a vessel for the Key, if she could hold one of the four tools that forged the universe she could certainly hold the the White Tiger power. 'Saba, you ready?'

'I've been ready for years, Green Ranger!' Dawn charged.

* * *

'Come on Alpha, hurry up.' Tommy ordered, he didn't like that tone in his voice but this was Dawn.

She and crazy ideas were pretty much synonyms.

'What is happening?' Buffy asked again, 'And don't ignore me this time!'

Calming himself Tommy looked to her. It wasn't her fault after all. 'The only way to unlock the Command Centre is with a Power Coin, we don't have one here. Alpha and I are exemptions but when you beamed in without one the security system registered a breach.'

'And you think Dawnie wanted this to happen?'

'It's just like her, keeping you safe and us from interfering.' Tommy had to admire her for that, even if it was infuriating. 'If she has the White Power Coin and tries to use it it could overload. When Connor tried it almost killed him.'

'So she's going to use it, even knowing that. That's crazy!'

'Have you met Dawn?'

The woman leapt forward and grabbed him, she was so like Faith it was funny. 'She's my sister, she's not crazy.' she said between clenched teeth.

Tommy looked her in the eye, 'You're right, she's not. Dawn is a stubborn, determined and driven young lady. She cares about her friends and anyone else. She's a Ranger and I trust she knows what she's doing. Even if it's incredibly dangerous, whatever reasons she has to risk her life I have to believe it is for the greater good.'

Buffy Summers shook him. 'Risk her life, this is your fault and you're saying its her choice. Dawn is a normal teenage girl, she's not even a Slayer and you have her fighting for her life. Whatever you've done to her, take it away, stop it, I don't care what it takes...'

'Her death.' Tommy interrupted. 'We both know Dawn's not a normal girl. She's the Key, Used in the forging of the universe. The Power Coin has bonded with her completely.'

'Undo it! Whatever this Coin is doing to her I want it stopped now.'

Tommy suddenly felt very sorry for the woman. 'It's not the Coin. It was you, You're a Slayer. How many times have you saved the world?'

Buffy let him down, 'She… She wouldn't. She knows what it's cost me.'

'Yes she knows the price and she knows it's worth it.' Reaching out he put a hand on her shoulder. 'Miss Summers, Buffy, Dawn is a fantastic Ranger and I'm honoured to know her. You should be proud.'

* * *

Tretrax watched the Green Ranger charge, in one hand that blasted dagger of her's, in the other her new sword. They still had the advantage of numbers, but when the self proclaimed expert couldn't believe what was happening something was very wrong.

The girl with a pathetic name charged at them, fearless. Both he and Goldar raised their swords, ready to either deflect or attack depending on which one she attacked. That was their advantage, she could only fight them one at a time. Unless the others turned up victory was still assured.

At the last moment, mid stride, she lent back. Instead of skidding to a stop she kept moving. One leg ahead, the other bent beneath, she left a single trail of dust. Tretrax paused, only for a fraction of a second, but it was enough. Dawn widened her arms and caught both of them in the stomach as she swung back up.

The explosion spun Tretrax as he felt the dagger cut into him. He'd felt it, and it's explosion, before but this was stronger. Falling to his knees Tretrax whipped his head around and watched her continue on. Running away from them both.

'What is she doing?' he asked his ally.

'I don't, I don't know.' He admitted. 'Rangers don't flee, not if they have a choice.' Picking themselves up the two, cautiously moved closer together. If she was coming around to try it again they weren't going to leave a gap. Still she kept running, even when she came to the edge of the pit.

The Green Ranger ran up the side of the pit. Little tufts of dirt exploding with each footstep. Goldar pointed his sword and sent a few energy bursts at her, but it was no use. As she reached the top Dawn kicked off soaring through the air. Pulling off a tight flip she flew over their heads.

'Move!' Goldar warned but he was too late. The Ranger had her sword in a reverse grip, the tiger's head facing them. The twin jewels that were it's eyes flashed and a laser beam sliced out. Hitting not an inch from his feet. The explosion threw him head over heels, separating Tretrax from Goldar.

The gold monkey was first to recover, charging at her with his sword high and a low roar. Tretrax ran after him, cursing the powerful woman and his ally's impatience. The Green Ranger, having easily landed back where she had started was just waiting. As Goldar got closer he swung for her head.

Deflecting his sword up and over with her dagger Dawn went under Goldar's reach and his left wing. Slicing with her scimitar in one smooth move and cutting the wing clean off at the joint.

Goldar gave a howl of agony as she jump kicked him in the back, pushing him away. Tretrax knew she was fast enough to stop him and tried to get out of the way at the last minute when he should have tried to block.

Another jump snap kick caught him on the jaw and he blacked out. The jolt of landing knocked the former general awake. Again the Ranger was waiting. 'She's too powerful!' Goldar growled.

'I don't care, I'm going to crush her!' Tretrax shouted. 'Powers of Darkness, make us grow!' Together the pair of them grew to giant size, towering over her. 'She might still have her titan…' he said

'But even the DragonZord can't fight both of us at once.' Goldar gloated, he was right. They had turned the tables again.

End Chapter Two


	66. Chapter 66

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Family Part II  
Chapter Three

* * *

Faith felt like she was on the set of an old episode of star trek. The controls in front of her exploded as the world outside the Megazord spun and the fighting machine landed face first in to an abandoned office block. They were getting their ass handed to them, Faith said as much to the others.

'I guess that's the reason two against one isn't fair odds.' Cassie agreed.

'But we can't back down now!' Sari called out, 'If we lose the Megazord he'll stomp all over us.'

'Then we hold them off and hope Tommy get's through to Dawn.' Faith suggested.

'Right and there's only one way to do that. We need the Power Sword now!' Connor called out. From high above the Megazord's sword flew down and landed just out of reach. Cassie shunted more power to the stabilisation system as Sari activated it. In a second the megazord was back on it's feet and ready.

Wrenching at the controls Connor had the machine lunge for it's sword and pick it up. The odd demon in two bodies took a step back.

'Come on Dee.' Faith whispered to herself. "Get your butt over here.'

* * *

Dawn rolled, landing on shoulder before getting to her feet and pulling off a back flip. Goldar drove his now giant, oversized broadsword into the ground point first.

'You can't dodge us forever!' Tretrax brought down a massive overhanded strike with his own sword. The blow cracked the ground, sending boulders flying like pebbles and brought Dawn to her knees from the shockwaves alone.

Jumping in place Dawn levelled a spin kick on the blade, the jolt threw her onto her back and hurt like hell.

'Dawn, you're going to need the White TigerZord.' Saba told her urgently, but she was reluctant to follow his advice. Calling the TigerZord would be the last nail in the DragonZord's coffin. They still didn't have a replacement energiser and without it the DragonZord was helpless. He was her Zord, he deserved better.

The Flute practically leapt in it's sheath, almost as if it had heard her. On instinct Dawn grabbed it. A new, almost impossible idea came to her, as if the Zord was communicating it through the Flute.

She was so stunned by the idea that she almost failed to dodge the next thus from Goldar. Tretrax pulled out his sword with a ground rending crunch and hefted it again. 'You want to dance Saba?' Dawn asked, spinning her enchanted scimitar around into a reverse grip. 'You're going to need a partner.' Leaping out of reach and onto the top of the pit the Green Ranger landed with cat like agility. Reaching out with her free hand she called a clear energy ball to her hand from far way and grew it to the east.

With a flash the White Tiger ThunderZord bounded out of the horizon, it's four-legged run eating up the distance. 'So you summon your new Zord!' Goldar laughed. 'It's powerful but still no match for both of us.'

Ignoring him Dawn pulled out her Flute and played the DragonZord summoning tune. The giant metal dragon roared as it too stomped it's way over. A lot slower that the White Tiger, but no less impressive. 'Two Zords, but you're still only one Ranger!' Goldar repeated.

'Don't you ever get tired of being wrong, Monkey-brain!' Silently praying that The DragonZord was right about this one she leapt onto the back of the White TigerZord. With a gesture she had the Zord come to a skidding stop and jumped inside. The Cockpit was totally different from the one in the other Zords. Instead of a control cabin and a seat it was like a mini dojo. Just a flat space with an altar like control in front of the window.

There was a slot next to the altar that was just the right size for Saba. Sliding him in activated the system behind her. A bank of crystal balls, each with a Japanese symbol, surrounded a single red orb.

There was a receptacle in the altar but Dawn ignored it for now. She was far more interested in the next part. 'Saba, let's do this.'

Concentrating Dawn drew on all her power. 'I call on the power of the Key! DragonZord, TigerZord combine!'

* * *

Buffy watched the short, silly looking robot weld itself into the nest of wires and who knew what at the base of the Crystal Ball thing. 'Hurry up, hurry up.' She urged. The idea that Dawn had played her, trapping the three of them in this Star Trek junkyard.

'He's going as fast as he can.' Tommy said. Buffy didn't care about as fast as they could, she wanted it done now. A thousand slights and insults came to her.

No matter what he said she knew Dawn, she could be stubborn, bratty and self centred. She also had a few abandonment issues, kleptomania being one of the more obvious. What she wasn't was some superhero meant to be out there, fighting demons that could kick a Slayer's butt.

Sure, if she had a heads up, her Slayer Scythe and was on form she would have given them a fight, but she was the head Slayer. Dawn wasn't even a Slayer. She might have a tight fitting costume and a magic piece of armour but that wasn't enough against these guys. The goo filled grunts was one thing, but the monkey demon tag team was something else entirely.

The Glass ball flickered, like an old TV trying to tune in before it showed something. 'What is that?' Buffy asked pointing.

It looked like a machine, in the shape of a man. All white panels over black with some red and gold thrown in. The chest was a tiger's head with some sort of red ball in it's mouth. 'The White TigerZord, in battle mode. She did it!' Tommy cried out loud.

The giant machine leapt into the air. Buffy had heard of these things, but only half believed it. If she was honest she still didn't. The idea that Dawn of all people as in control of this thing worried her. Her little sister didn't even know how to drive.

The ball changed view to show what looked like Godzilla, only metal. It was the Dragon robot thing. As Buffy watched it split in two, beams of light between the legs and the rest of the machine. 'What's it doing?'

'I, I don't know.' Tommy ran to one of the consoles that was spluttering back into life. 'Dawn's tapped into the DragonZord's auto repair system. She's reconfigured him to merge with the White TigerZord!' The man-shaped machine landed inside the legs. Like a pair of armoured pants. It's shoulder pads flattened out and the top half of the Dragon opened up. The centre piece flying off.

The Dragon body came down like a cloak over the white ones shoulders. Two giant gold pads slid down and around stopping either side of the tiger head. The combined machine caught the Dragon's centre chest piece with it's left arm. The whole thing sliding on like a gauntlet.

For a moment the machine stood there. It was as if the white tiger-thing was wearing the dragon like a suit of armour. 'White Tiger-Dragon Megazord.' Tommy said breathlessly. 'I didn't think it was possible.' Buffy watched the machine draw a long sword from a sheath at it's side. It looked some what like a knight, with a golden shield in one hand and sword in the other.

'Can she deal with both of them?' Buffy asked.

'If not she should give it a damn good try.'

* * *

Goldar snarled as the new Zord stepped up. This should have been impossible, but he was far more worried by something else. 'You called on the power of the Key.' Goldar accused the Green Ranger. 'You have no idea what that means!'

'Wrong again gold for brains. I am the Key.' She shouted back.

Goldar had never been religious, there were ancient legends among what was left of his people of Gods and monsters but he had always trusted in Lord Zedd and his sword. Remembering the stories of the Keys for the first time in his life Goldar felt the urge to pray. It was no wonder this new Green Ranger was so powerful. If what she said was true the could be no limit to her power.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Tretrax barked.

'She has the power of a whole Zeo crystal, maybe even more.'

Either through ignorance or just arrogance Tretrax charged the Zord, swinging his sword low. The Zord reacted quickly, catching the blade on the DragonZord chest plate it was using as a shield. Punching Tretrax in the face the Zord staggered him before pushing with the shield, knocking the demon from his feet.

If he didn't help his partner Goldar knew he wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance. Firing a salvo of energy bolts at it he hoped to damage the Zord long enough to get Tretrax back on his feet. The Zord just took it, the blasts bouncing off its golden shoulder pads. Slapping his sword away with her Zord's the Green Ranger threw the shield into his stomach. She then had the Zord bring it's elbow joint around in into his face. Knocking him back far enough to slice at him with the golden sword.

Goldar growled in pain as it exploded against his armour. He felt his wings smash against the side of the pit. Tretrax was on his feet again, for all the good it could do. The Zord backed off, 'Lets end this, full power!' The shoulder pads opened to face Tretrax. Tree trunk sized lightning bolts danced between the two outstretched panels. The White TigerZord's head opened wide and fired a thunderbolt blast.

The power of the Key, channeled through both Zords combined, struck. The blast hit Tretrax and for the briefest of seconds nothing happened. Then Goldar realised that was the problem Tretrax was frozen in place, like a statue. Slowly his reluctant ally petrified, becoming solid stone. With a thunderous crack the demon spilt down the middle. Both halves becoming stone and then rubble as they fell to the ground. By the time it landed the stone was nothing more than two immense piles of pebbles.

Flapping his wings Goldar took to the air, knowing he had to escape. After all his argument was with Tommy Oliver. Not this new Green Ranger, especially not now that she had this much power.

* * *

Dawn watched Goldar take off, tempted to let off an energy blast and knock him out of the sky.

Before she could get her Zord's weapon 'Dawn, Dawn are you there? Can you hear us?'

It was Dr Oliver over the Zord's internal radio. 'I hear you, how'd you get a transmission out of the lockdown? she asked

'Your communicator,' He told her. Alpha cross-wired himself with the viewing globe and your watch. Teleporter's still down though and the others need you!'

'You can't be serious.' Buffy interrupted. 'Get her back here, then you can take that thing out there.'

Dawn rolled her eyes. 'What's wrong?'

'They're out numbered, out gunned and at the end of their rope.' Dr Oliver growled. 'There's no time to get the transporter back online. They need help now.'

'That could be a problem.' Dawn admitted her new Zord was powerful but not very fast. She told them as much.

'Don't worry, I have an idea.'

* * *

A shower of sparks rained down on Connor's helmet as they crashed to the ground. The Megazord couldn't take much more of this. He knew it wasn't going to be easy taking out both halves at the same time, but he wasn't counting on it being impossible. One on one he was fairly sure they could take him. It was this whole two halves thing that was beating them.

On TV, or in the movies it wouldn't be much of a problem. They'd come one at a time and the Megazord could hold them off. This wasn't TV. They'd block one attack and the other one would come from behind, or off to one side. Getting up and under their guard. They'd try to back off, get some breathing space. Every time the pair would rush the Zord.

'Power's fading across the board. We need time to recharge!' Cassie cried out. 'There must be something we can do.'

'Try Dawn again.' Connor ordered.

'No answer.' Sari replied, 'There must be something wrong with her communicator. That or she's in as much trouble as we are.' Connor shuddered at that.

'Faith, Cassie do we still have enough for a final strike?'

'Just, but it won't make a scratch. We'd have to hit both at once. One of them would just get out of the way'

'We have to get up first.' Faith pointed out as the pair stood above them, both raising their weapons.

'A last second save would be welcome right about now.' Cassie hissed and her prayers were answered. A hail of energy weapons hit the two demons at the same time. As they howled in pain Connor wrenched at the controls, rolling the Megazord over and firing the cannons on it's back at them. Combined the firepower was enough to knock them over for once.

'Gyro stabilisation restored.' Sari cried and the Zord bounced back for what felt like the dozenth time. 'Dawn, better late than… what the heck?'

Connor had to agree. If it was Dawn she'd pulled another trick out of her hat. It was a new Zord that looked armed to the teeth and was riding Titanus like a horse. Pulling back on the gold chain had the massive Zord come to a skidding stop. Kicking up dirt and boulders like dust.

'That better be you Green.' Connor called out, flicking the external speakers.

'Who else Red?' Dawn laughed back. They used their colours incase anyone from the media was still around. Given the destruction scattered around the place it wasn't likely, but you couldn't be too careful.

'What kept you?'

'Traffic. You won't believe the trouble I have parking.' With that Dawn's new Zord jumped out of Titanus and drew it's sword. Now the fight was even. Two demons, two Zords.

'Listen Green, we have to hit them both at the same time.' Faith called out. 'Otherwise they're invincible.'

'Really, what kind of whacked out weakness is that?'

'A damn good one.' Faith growled.

'Gotcha. Then we finish this hard and fast.' Dawn announced. Her Zord slapped the flat of it's blade against the shield in it's other hand. 'Full power!'

They didn't need to be told twice. Connor concentrated and hit the commands. 'Final Strike!' he and the others in the cockpit said at once. Still he kept one eye on the new Zord.

The lights surrounding the shield flashed in sequence, causing it's golden sword to take on a green hue. As the Megazord raised it's sword Dawn's combined Zords took half a step forward. When they brought the Power Sword down, sheathed in what looked like lightning the other Zord swung low.

The energy from both blades trailed the swings and then flew at their opponents. The result was spectacular, both halves of the demon were hit at the same instant. A storm of explosions went off all over them, so many that you could't see the demons underneath.

As the explosions died down there was nothing left of the odd demon. Just wisps of smoke and spots in Connor's eyes. 'Good job guys.' he applauded.

'Not really.' Dawn said, 'The worse is yet to come.'

'I had to leave my… friend back at the base. They're not happy.'

'Friend?' Connor asked

'Oh hell no, you don't mean…' Faith trailed off. Connor knew she did.

* * *

Buffy watched as what looked like a rainbow landed in the middle of the room. As the five Rangers touched down the room sprang back into life. The computers and things flickering back on as if just being there was enough.

'Power down.' Dawn said and they all touched their belt buckles. Just like before there was a flash and they were back to normal. Buffy looked at the others, Faith shrugged helplessly. Big shock she was up to her neck in this, heck she was probably just as much to blame for this as Dawn's tutor.

Cassie hadn't stuck Buffy as the stupid, or suicidal type, so what she was doing running around in Blue was anybody's guess. Dawn might have convinced her it was fun, which meant her little sister had a lot to answer for. The dark skinned red head was just goofy enough to sign up to this world of pain but she didn't know her well enough.

Same went for the kid, there was still something familiar about him she couldn't place, but other than that he could have been anyone.

Finally Buffy turned her attention on Dawn. 'We need to talk.'

Dawn sighed infuriatingly as she lent back on one of the desks. 'All things considered I'd rather be fighting with A'Zores on a bad day. Alright what do you want to talk about.'

Buffy narrowed her eyes. It was going to be one of those, if only her sister wasn't so stubborn this could go so much easier. 'It's not what I want. Dawnie I'm going to need those power things.'

'What?' Dawn gaped. 'You, you can't be serious!'

Buffy glared 'I can. I don't want you to have anything to do with this fight and it would go a lot easier if I was a Ranger instead. If you think about it you know I'm right.'

End Family Part II


	67. Chapter 67

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Family Part III  
Chapter One

'I can handle myself.' Dawn told her sister for the thousandth time. She was in a foul mood and Buffy's pigheadedness wasn't helping. It was thanks to this endless argument that she'd already missed lunch. She didn't really need the food, but she'd had a date planned with Marcus that afternoon that she'd had to write off. He'd understand, but it annoyed that he'd have to. As soon as Buffy had told them of her wonderful idea of just taking the Power Coins the two of them had been arguing like crazy.

Buffy shook her head, 'You're not listening Dawnie. I know you can, but why should you? Just think what I can do with those powers…'

'Nothing, natta, zip.' Dawn waved her hands in the air. 'You couldn't do anything with them because they're not some surprise you find at the bottom of a crackerjack box.'

'Dawn just hear me out…' Buffy said in that infuriating voice that she used when trying reason to explain just why she was right.

'No, look I don't have to hear you out, you know why? Because there isn't a single argument you can make. It. Isn't. Happening.'

'You don't know that, if we call Willow she might have a few ideas…'

Dawn resisted the urge to hit something and shot her fellow Rangers an imploring look. The others looked just as tired with the argument as she was. 'Bee, think for a minute. Red's good with the witch mojo sure, but this stuff is tech. Old tech, from before humanity old. She won't know where to start.'

'Shut up Faith.' Buffy spun. 'I've not even started on you yet. Why the hell didn't you stop any of this?'

'Because it wasn't her call, it's not your's either.' Dawn put a hand on her sister's shoulder only to have it brushed off..

'Dawnie, I get it. I really do, but can't you see how dangerous this is?' The Slayer pleaded. 'You want to be able to fight and you can help, but not like this.'

'Buffy, I'm saving the world!'

'Exactly! Exactly!' Buffy crowed as if she had just made her point. 'The world, the whole world is at stake. This is bigger that you or me, just think what I and a few Slayers could do with these powers.'

'Just look at what we're doing with them. Sari's a technopath, she can control any computer she wants with her mind and thats just for starters. Cassie has powers Willow can't even begin to tap into, Faith is ten times as strong as any Slayer and as for me… You don't even want to guess what I can do now.'

'You can throw balls of green energy, I know. That's another reason, remember what happened to Will. She wasn't ready for that sort of power, are you?'

'A lot more ready than she was, or you are.' Dawn almost shouted. 'Don't you get it? This wasn't something we chose, it was something that chose us. Each of us had that potential to begin with, the Coins just unleashed it.'

'And think what it could realise in me.'

"You're already a Slayer!'

"So is Faith.' Buffy pointed out triumphantly.

'Hey.' Faith shouted 'Leave me out of this!' But Dawn ignored her on that.

'Yes she is, the Black Ranger. Her animal is the Mastodon. You know what that is, a massive wooly mammoth. Strength, power and a thick hide, now that's Faith in a nutshell.'

'Hey.' Faith protested again, even though some of the others were openly smiling.

'Cassie's Triceratops, wise and peaceful normally, but dangerous when cornered.' Dawn pressed on. 'You get it yet, each of us are chosen, chosen because we're the best suited to the Coins.'

'So you're really a dragon?' Buffy scoffed

'A creature of magic, duh.' Dawn rolled her eyes.

'So am I, I'm the Slayer…'

'You're a Slayer,' Dawn pointed out. 'When the Master drowned you Kendra was the Slayer, she died and then it was Faith's turn. Why do you think another wasn't called when you died a second time. You're got going to get anywhere that way.' She could see Buffy was preparing another argument, one that would work just as well. Dawn had enough. 'Look we both know why you're really doing this, you don't think I can handle myself in a fight, right.'

'Dawn I know you think you can…'

The Green Ranger held up a hand 'Ah, no. We finally agree on something. You don't think I can do it. I'm going to prove that I can.'

'How?' Buffy asked folding her arms.

'She's right.' Cassie jumped in. 'I mean if saving her from Tretrax and Goldar single handed, kicking their butts and then saving ours in one morning isn't enough what's going to be?'

Dawn grinned. 'Thanks Cass, but I was thinking of beating Buffy in a fair fight.'

'What?' he sister shouted.

'Dee, I get where you're coming from, but this is a bad idea.' Faith spoke up.

'I'm not going to fight you.' Buffy shook her head.

Dawn pointed at her sister. 'Then I win and you don't get to argue this. Look I'll even make this easy, no costume, no weapons and no throwing energy orbs. Just as I am right now. First person to cry uncle loses.'

'This is crazy.'

'So's arguing about something that is impossible for hours, where have you been all this time? Gah' Dawn threw her hands in the air in frustration.

Buffy stood up straight. 'I'm not the one arguing.'

'No you're the one asking the impossible for no reason other than you can't see what's going on two inches past your own nose! I'll be outside, if I can't talk sense into you're thick head I'll beat it in.' With that Dawn stormed past her sister and out of the Command Centre.

* * *

Buffy followed he sister out of the building, this wasn't what she wanted. It was as if the months away had just made Dawn all the more bratty. Couldn't she see this was for her benefit as much as anyone else's. The whole world was in danger and she was behaving like a spoilt kid after the threat of having their favourite toy taken away.

This whole fight idea proved it. What was it going to prove, nothing. They both knew that without a costume Dawn wasn't going to win a fight against her. She probably expected Buffy to go easy on her, well she was. Not too much though, not enough to lose.

'Be careful Bee.' Faith said under her breath as she came close. 'You're little sis's been practicing.'

'What?' Buffy asked, still more than a little ticked adjust how spectacularly her fellow Slayer had failed at the whole Keep Dawn Safe thing.

'Me and Dee's been training, that's on top of the whole Ranger deal. She's got tricks you don't know.'

'I've got tricks too. Besides you heard her, no costumes.'

Faith's grin became predatory, 'That's what I mean.' Before Buffy could question her Faith strode on past.

Outside the strange building, that had massive armoured doors and looked more like a bunker more than anything else, was a desert with large jutting brown rocks and soft white sand. There was something almost familiar about the place, as if it was from a dream. Buffy looked around for a moment and eventually saw Dawn, leaning against a rock.

'You sure you want this?' She asked, giving her little sister a chance to back down.

Dawn rolled her eyes, 'That's what this is all about. What is, is. It's never what we want.'

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' Buffy offered a grin only to have Dawn leap into action. Her kick was good, but it didn't have anything like the power of a Slayer, or even a vampire behind it. Catching her sister's ankle Buffy brushed her off, only to have Dawn use the moment to throw an elbow barge. Jumping back Buffy kept her guard up, but she didn't follow. Dancing to one side instead. 'I see what Faith meant, you are tricky.' She caught the sour of pride in her own voice.

'Thanks, but you're holding back.'

Buffy frowned there was something about that kick and that elbow. 'So are you.' Dawn didn't answer, just hopped forward and jabbed. Buffy was never the best puncher in the world, something Faith had endlessly gloated over. It seemed she'd been giving Dawn pointers. Letting Dawn over extend Buffy took the blow on her upper arm. This punch was a bit stronger, still not Vampire-strength but a bit more than a normal human.

Not giving her sister a chance Buffy went for a leg sweep, but Dawn was already in the air. The Slayer was able to get in a quick jab before she landed, but her sister brushed it away. Again the two of them backed off.

'You keep going soft on me this is going to take all year.' Dawn tilted her head and smirked. 'Alright, your turn.'

Buffy was all too ready to oblige. Fainting right and then left Buffy took a step forward and sent a snap kick into Dawn's guts. Doubling the girl up and picking her off her feet. Years earlier she'd done the same to Riley. He had special forces training and a mat, Dawn had sand and rocks. Even so she flew back a lot further than Riley had.

Buffy gasped, this was her sister and she'd just kicked her into the next state. Dawn though rolled with the landing and back to her feet. Then, for a couple of feet, she kept sliding. Not out of control, her feet were planted perfectly and left two trails in the sand. Dawn's grin was predatory as she took two great bounding leaps back towards Buffy before jumping into a flying kick.

Catching the kick on her forearms Buffy felt herself forced back a step. Dawn must have used the momentum from her kick to pull off the roll. It was impressive, and very cool. She was going to have to remember that trick for another day. A second kick forced Buffy back again, then a third and a fourth.

Each kick coming too soon after there other, almost as if she hadn't landed yet. Not as if, she hadn't, Buffy almost staggered, she was using each kick to keep herself in the air as well as push Buffy backwards. That moment was all Dawn needed to get a foot up and under Buffy's arms. The final kick knocked the wind from Buffy and brought her to her knees.

Coughing air back into her lungs Buffy was fairly sure if Dawn did have Slayer strength she could have cracked a rib. She knew she couldn't let her get away with that and charged. Swinging wide Buffy only modulated her attack at the last second, hoping her speed would catch Dawn off balance.

Instead Dawn side stepped and spun away. Buffy tried to follow but as her sister stepped out of sight she vanished. Expecting a sneak attack from behind Buffy spin kicked in an arc behind her, but no one was there. Looking around, as far as Buffy could tell Dawn had just vanished.

'Where'd she go?' Buffy asked the others. As one the three girls and two men pointed up. Dawn was perched on an out sprung rock, fifteen feet up. She was standing on one leg with both arms wide and a grin on her face.

'You said no powers!' Buffy shouted.

'I said no costumes and no energy orbs. This is just a few skills that come with the territory.' With that Dawn hopped off and levelled another flying kick. Buffy wasn't going to fall for that twice and jumped out of the way, never taking her eyes off her sister.

What happened next had Buffy wondering about her sanity. Dawn didn't seem to notice or care that she was going to miss and kept on going. A look of concentration on her face. As she hit the sand Buffy cried out. At that hight, landing like that could have killed her, or at the very least brake a leg. Instead Dawn hit the sand like a sick sliding into a river. Within a heartbeat she'd vanished.

Scrambling forward Buffy frantically dug through the sand with her bare hands, but there wasn't any sign of her sister. Behind her she heard someone laughing. Turning she saw it was the guy that had gotten them all involved in this, Dr Oliver.

'What happened?'

'I think I know what powers Dawn got from the White Tiger.' he said beaming. 'You've already lost Ms Summers.'

Buffy glared at him and was about to demand a proper answer when two hands burst out of the ground and grabbed her ankles. It was like something from a horror film, with a zombie about to rise and eat brains. The next thing Buffy knew she was up to her armpits in sand while still standing. Dawn had pulled her straight down. Not two foot in front of her the sand exploded again and her sister burst out.

'Ugh, I'm telling you this; try that trick and sand gets everywhere.' she smirked and shook some sand from her hair. Buffy tried to pull herself free but couldn't, the sand was too tightly packed and she couldn't get the leverage on the surface she needed.

'Get me outta this!' Buffy shouted, looking up at Dawn.

'Remember what I said about uncle?' Dawn said sweetly. 'You get the point yet, I can take care of myself. So can the others.'

Buffy looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun. Dawn hadn't even broke a sweat 'Alright, uncle.'

* * *

Faith was more than a little impressed, alright Dawn was going to lose right up to the point she brushed off the White Tiger powers, but she'd pulled off a good fight. As Dawn walked off she gave Faith a nod.

Catching her meaning Faith headed over. 'Where's she going?' Buffy asked.

'I'm getting a shower, I need it.' Dawn called back.

Buffy, who looked like someone had planted her, struggled to get free. 'How am I supposed to get out of this?' she shouted after her sister.

'I'll help.' Faith offered and with one hand she grabbed the back of Buffy's jacket and lifted her clean out. Not only that but held her at arms length and gave her a quick shake to get most of the sand off before dropping her.

'Dawn wasn't kidding about that strength upgrade.' Buffy looked at her. 'You could give Glory a run for her money.'

'Yeah, kicking the ass of a hell god would be kinda easy though. A'Zores is a bit more difficult.' Faith admitted.

Buffy gave her a look, 'What do you mean?'

'You remember that false Watcher, Post, the one after the glove of mitten or whatever?' Faith told her.

'Sure.' Buffy said carefully. 'It could throw lighting. Oh you're kidding.'

'Nope. A'Zores has one. He's also got a wicked sharp sword and doesn't give a crap about anything other than winning. We all saw him behead one of his own guys, just for the hell of it. Another time he killed his own boss, rather than accept defeat.'

Buffy's eyes widened. 'So, major league psycho. Good to know.'

'Ah ah.' Faith shook her head. 'If he was just a psycho that would be helpful. He's a major genius, he's always got a plan. One that usually makes a nuclear bomb look subtle in comparison and the Old Mayor's look down right sane.' Faith had a long time in Jail to reflect on what Wilkins had planned. It had scope sure, but there were so many things wrong with it she was surprised the whole thing got as far as it did.

'The I want to be a giant snake so I'm going to build a town on a gate to hell and eat bugs plan?'

'Yeah, that one.' Faith took a breath. 'Look I know how you're feeling Bee, but seriously you here isn't exactly helping.'

'But I can, you know it.' Buffy protested.

'How, by bringing an army of slayers into town? I was there when the actual army tried that. They died. Hell they were zombiefied. The last thing I and you should want is dead Slayers.' Faith closed her eyes, remembering the girls she had lead into the booby trap in the sewers back in Sunnydale and who knew how many were left buried when they collapsed the town. 'Not again. Not if we can help it.'

Buffy seemed to understand what she was getting at. 'Things really that bad?'

Faith nodded, 'They could be, if we lose.'

End Chapter One

* * *

Authors note

I don't usually like explaining the numerous in jokes I've littered this series with (I've littered the whole thing with quotes, references, gags and out right plagiarism from every show imaginable) but the is one here so obscure I think I aught to explain. At the end of Buffy's fourth season the first Slayer tried to kill the scoobies in their sleep. They used the same location as Power Rangers did for outside the Command Centre!

Even better it's also the infamous location where Kirk took out the Gorn in the Classic Trek episode!


	68. Chapter 68

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Family III  
Chapter Two

After their fight and the marathon shower session Buffy had to take back at the hotel to get sand out of her hair, the stuff was almost as bad as Vampire dust, Buffy was starving. Dawnie, trying to make peace, offered to take her for a meal and then looked uncomfortable about the whole thing.

Walking down the streets of Amethyst, looking for a Chinese restaurant Cassie had told them about, Buffy got the same wiggy feeling she used to get just before patrolling in Sunnydale, only not. Back then, when something big was going down, even when nobody talked about it the whole town knew something was up. You could feel it in the atmosphere, the way people rushed home just that fraction faster. The looks people shot around, expecting a demon to jump out of any corner.

The difference was here people were talking about it. Openly. They passed two kids, students at Buffy's guess, re-enacting some fight between Dawn and these demons. On one street corner a shop was selling postcards of grainy, blurred images of the Rangers fighting hordes of demons, or of their giant robots. 'We should get Andrew something.' Buffy said nodding at a poster sized image.

'Really?' Dawn asked.

'Yeah, I know he's a pain, but I kinda feel sorry for him.' Buffy admitted. 'Some of the time'

'It might not be a bad idea.' Dawn grumbled 'He's been on my back for months, wanting to know every little thing. It might shut him up.'

'What you tell him?' Buffy asked, a little peeved Dawn was answering his messages and not hers.

'I haven't gotten round to it. Been kinda busy.'

Buffy let herself smirk. 'Saving the world and home work.'

Dawn rolled her eyes. 'Yeah and the whole, Sorry sir I was busy getting my butt kicked argument doesn't go down well.' Buffy smothered a laugh and got a black look from her sister. 'You think it's funny?'

'Preaching to the choir. That's all I'm saying.' Buffy laughed again as she looked around some more. It was all sort of surreal to the long active Slayer. The whole place was part war zone, part city and part souvenir shop all rolled in to one.

'I know.' Dawn told her after Buffy mentioned it to her. 'but if it keeps the City going it can't be all bad, right?'

As Buffy tried to answer she saw a group of kids arguing in front of an electronics shop. The TV's in the window showing different parts of what had happened that morning. 'See I told you green was the best!' One of them shouted to the others.

'I still say no way, all she's got is a load of toys. Anybody will tell you the Black Ranger kicks ass.'

A third kid shook their head 'You see the Blue one this morning? She can throw lightning bolts! She's defiantly the coolest!'

Buffy chuckled under her breath. 'Not bad for the ego either.' She tilted her head in their direction.

Dawn tried a smile, but it came out more like a wince. 'It's not about that, it can't be about that.' She sighed. 'There are these rules, never escalate a fight unless you are forced to, never reveal your identity and don't use Ranger powers for personal gain.'

'So that's why you don't just stomp in there with a robot and squash them as soon as they show up.'

'Yep, you see it's all about protecting people, not thrill seeking. Being a Ranger shouldn't be about proving anything to anyone. It's a duty, not an ego trip.' Dawn said seriously and Buffy gave her a sharp look. Since when did her little sister think about things like that? Dawn looked up and grinned. 'Ahh we're here. Alright, before we go in I want a promise from you.'

'You want a what?' Buffy blinked

'Promise, we're done fighting. Alright?'

Buffy wasn't sure what her sister was getting at, but agreeing was a lot easier than arguing. 'Alright, fine. No more fights.'

'Yeah right.' Dawn muttered under her breath and opened the door. Inside wasn't crowded, but it still wasn't empty. There was a young couple on one corner bench, the girl sitting so close she was almost on his lap. They looked up and waved her over. 'Jenny, Michael!' Dawn said 'How's things?'

The girl jumped up and gave her a hug 'Dawn, it's great to see you! Dawn! That's a great name, don't you think?'

The young man, Michael, looked as if he'd just had a shock, that or someone had concussed him. There was also something odd about Jenny's cheerfulness, as if she was forcing it. Dawn recognised the uncomfortable silence too;

'Well, urm, it's good to see you here. I'd like you to meet my sister. Buffy, this is Jenny and Michael. They're medical students with Cassie. They're the ones that told me of this place.'

'Hi.' Buffy nodded. 'Nice to meet you guys. What was that bit with the name about?'

Jenny's grin was really forced now, 'Oh I was looking for the right time, but now's as good as any. I'm pregnant!'

That certainly explained a lot Buffy thought. Dawn though beamed a smile. 'That's great, and your totally right, Dawn is a great name. So is Marie, if it's a girl.'

'Marie?' Michael asked blinking.

'Her middle name.' Buffy told them. 'Along with 'pain in my sister's butt'.' Dawn rolled her eyes. It was almost as if they were never apart.

Michael and Jenny laughed a little, more out of politeness, but Buffy chalked it up as a win. Dawn and Jenny chatted for a moment, asking if they'd told Cassie yet and how long she had known. Buffy tuned them out and gave the boy an encouraging nod. She wasn't sure their age but in her opinion they were too young to be thinking of this sort of thing.

Maybe they weren't. Two medical students, that usually meant they knew what they were doing. Didn't it? The door opened and Buffy turned her attention to it. A young man had walked in. It looked like he had tried to make some sort of effort to look presentable. Shirt, jacket and polished shoes, all way to much for a place like this. Whoever he was he was trying too hard.

'Marcus!' Dawn squeaked, 'You made it! This was Marcus Buffy looked at him again. He was cute, in the way his face had the right proportions. So not demon. That made it harder, she couldn't just kill him outright.

In fact there was nothing remarkable about him at all. Nothing to suggest why Dawn would be attracted to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed from head to toe. 'This is my sister, Buffy. Buffy please don't kill him, you did promise.'

The boy swallowed nervously. 'Hi. Hello Miss Summers.' He offered his hand and Buffy shook it, careful not to let Dawn see her put the tiniest amount of pressure. The kid had the nerve to keep smiling. Buffy was definitely going to kill him.

* * *

Tommy Oliver sat in his living room. He hadn't had the time to just sit and rest in so long he had almost forgot what it was like. Things were coming to a head and soon, one way or another, it would be over.

Sitting there Tommy reflected that when you'd done this sort of thing enough you got used to the rhythm. You could feel it in your gut. The calm before the storm. That was where they were right now. The girls, and Connor, knew it too and were ready as they were ever going to be. That didn't mean there weren't going to be lose ends. One of which was dangling over his head, and had been for a long time.

Thinking about it that had been his problem all along. Unfinished business, the biggest of which was rearing it's ugly blue face. The others moved on, got normal jobs and normal lives. Kim was teaching Gymnastics now, Jason was an ambulance driver, Billy… good old dependable Billy was married all the way on Aquatar. All the other Rangers had put it aside, ready to hear the call if needed but otherwise turning a blind eye. The current gang would do the same one day, not so far away. Make way for their successors as it was supposed to be.

So why couldn't he put it all to one side and move on? He'd tried, time and time again he'd hung up his morpher, only to be called back one way or another for one more one last adventure. The Ranger museum was supposed to be the capping stone on his career, instead it became a whole new battle. Another challenge and another sacrifice.

Reading Zordon's records he was surprised to find his mentor felt the same way. Rita and Zedd weren't the first members of the United League of Evil that he'd fought and Earth wasn't the only battlefield. There was a reason Andros respected the legendary wizard. Reading those files Tommy had found an even deeper respect for his personal hero.

Tommy had learnt that the main reason Zordon couldn't end was he had the same feeling of unfinished business. That no matter how much he did the universe seemed to conspire against him. Always handing him those lose ends. Zordon felt responsible for them, that he could have done better and dealt with them as they came up. That was Tommy's problem right now.

Taking a breath he looked up at the katana hanging over his door. A gift from Kat when she broke up with him. Tommy let himself smile, remembering the second Pink Ranger, she was now married and coaching the Australian Olympic swimming team.

She'd left it him, knowing that him better than he knew himself back then. She couldn't have had the life she had now if she'd stayed and he wouldn't have asked. It was a shame, he could have done with her advice right about now. He needed another solution.

Right now he had two, the first was to take up his sword and end a life. The other was to let Goldar go. If he did his old nemesis would be free to do what ever he wanted and whatever happened would be Tommy's fault for not stop in him. At the same time he didn't know if he could out right kill a living being, even Goldar.

* * *

Buffy had resolved to kill the boy at the table with them. There was no other choice. He seemed like a nice guy, a bit nerdy, nervous and trying desperately to impress. Thing was there was nothing remarkable about him, he wasn't drop dead handsome or really ugly. Just a normal guy, maybe with some hidden depths and if the glasses were anything to go by a bit of a book geek.

If anything he sort of reminded her of Giles, something she refused to even think about let alone acknowledge.

She hated him instantly.

Buffy knew his type. The Parker's and the Riley's of this world. They'd seem perfect at first and then break her little sister's heart. Glaring daggers at him across the table all the while Dawn kept playing referee. 'We met through history class.' she said, trying to strike up a conversation.

He smiled nervously. 'Dawn was late in class and started arguing with Mr Walker, our tutor, right from the start.'

Buffy raised an eyebrow. 'He was wrong!' Dawn protested. 'I knew he was, you knew he was.' Marcus smiled and nodded.

'You should have seen his face, he went bright red.' he finished her story. 'Then a few weeks later she missed a lesson.'

'Which so wasn't my fault.' Dawn chipped in.

'So I offered to let her borrow my notes. When she came over to pick them up I found out she was a Python fan too.'

'And it all developed from there.' Buffy finished for them.

'Kinda.' Dawn shrugged.

Buffy got the distinct impression that she wasn't going it be able to get her sister to see sense in this and she wanted to talk with Marcus alone. 'Dawnie, why don't you call Cassie and tell her about your friends good news.' She nodded at the young couple at the table over her shoulder.

'Alright, but remember what I said. No fighting.' Dawn gave her a glare and left the table, phone in hand.

Buffy gave Dawn a moment to get out of earshot before going on the attack. 'Alright, Marcus what's the plan?'

'Plan?' he asked back.

'It's a good act, really it is the whole nice guy thing. You must have spent a lot of time on it, but you're not going to fool me. Let me guess you're going to keep her around for a bit and then throw her to the curb.'

'No.' he snapped, those hidden depths bubbling to the surface. 'Never.'

Buffy let herself smirk. 'I know your type. The whole take a chance, being nervous thing. It's hardly original, she's just not got the experience. You'll use her and then break her heart.'

Marcus shook his head, almost in disbelief. 'I'd do anything for Dawn, Anything. I swear. She's… I love her I really do.'

'Oh come on. It's just you me and the table, or do you really expect me to believe that she'd fall for someone like you? What did you tell her, that your mother was dying and you just wanted someone to be close to?' Buffy remembered Parker all too well. She didn't really think that, she just wanted him to get angry, slip up and make a mistake. Something she could use to open Dawn's eyes to the fact she was being played.

Instead he just looked into the middle distance, an obscure sadness creeping over him. 'You're wrong about me Miss Summers. I don't know why she want's to be with me, I can't understand it myself, but she does, I do really think that she cares for me and I promise, I promise I would never hurt her. I'd rather die and if… If one day she does decide to move on I won't be surprised, but I can only hope on that day she finds someone worthwhile.'

'What the hell does that mean?' Buffy snapped.

He looked up. 'If I'm not the one that's her choice, not yours and certainly not mine. I won't stand in her way.'

Buffy gave him a critical look, Riley had felt the same and that had ended badly for both of them. 'That's not filling me with confidence. What's to say you're not just going to get tired and skip out on her when the going gets a little rough? If you really think she's so far out of your league you might think it's the best for both of you.'

Marcus shook his head. 'Like I said, its her choice. I'll always be there for her. The only thing I want is for Dawn to be happy.'

'That doesn't answer my question.' Buffy pointed out, it was a small victory but it was her foot in the door.

'And I can't. All I can tell you is how I feel and how I hope right now.' Buffy tried to find something wrong with his answer, but couldn't.

Before she could try another track Dawn came back. 'Well Cassie just about screeched my ear off.' she grinned forcefully. 'You two talk about me behind my back enough, or should I get a separate table?'

End Chapter Two


	69. Chapter 69

POWER RANGERS :- Demon Wars  
Family III  
Chapter Three

A'Zores watched as Sormeghe walked up to him. 'Still waiting for your ship?' the Rogue asked sweetly as she bisected a rat with her fingernails, eating its raw organs one at a time.

'It's on it's way. My first mate ran into some turbulence between the dimensions and has to reset the rigging.' The Pirate Demon told them.

The grin the Rogue gave was predatory, full of teeth and little mirth. 'Of course they do.' she said sarcastically.

A'Zores waved a finger. 'Ah, my dear. Don't be so skeptical. I've seen his ship, it is very impressive.'

'Thank you.' Sormeghe tilted his head, but when he looked up there was a calculating look in his eye. 'I was wondering, were you going to mount an attack or just wait for me to fail?'

'Who says I expect you to fail?' A'Zores felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

'I expect to fail.' Sormeghe said savagely. 'My ship is, as you said, impressive but no match for the Ranger's fighting machines on it's own.'

'You're selling yourself short my friend.' A'Zores supported him. 'Your ship could damage one of them significantly. Enough for my plan to work.'

'So you did plan to let me die?' He accused him flat out.

A'Zores shrugged 'We both know you'd all stab me in the back the first chance you get. I just let you all take the lead.'

'And the bitch?' Sormeghe asked pointedly as the Rogue picked the Rat's brain off her fingernail.

Cleaning her teeth with her tongue she shrugged, matching A'Zores gesture perfectly. 'I don't care about leadership, as long as I get to kill and then bathe in the blood of virgins I'm happy.'

'How can I say no to that?' A'Zores grinned. Sormeghe however looked thoughtful.

'How much do you know about my joining the Warlords forces?' he asked after a moment of twirling a mustachio around his hook. He didn't wait for an answer. 'I'll tell you. I'd heard rumours across the dimensions that he was coming. Those that had escaped were hunted down. It was inevitable, as far or fast as I could sail I knew that sooner or later The Warlord's forces would overtake. Eventually there wouldn't be anywhere to go.'

A'Zores saw where he was going with this. 'So rather than get squashed you joined forces.'

'It seemed best at the time.' Sormeghe shrugged. 'As it does now.'

'Opportunistic.' The Rogue sneered.

'Like you're any different?' the Pirate snapped back.

A'Zores held his gauntleted hand up, stopping the argument. 'That's enough. You're a pirate, let me asks you a question; if it came to an empire or plunder which would you chose?'

'I don't understand?' he asked back.

A'Zores headed to his crude throne and sat down, playing with his sword stick. 'I am a warrior. I live for the fight and the thrill of the challenge. The Rogue here is happy as long as she gets to wade hip deep in various bodily fluids, so what about you. What would you rather do. Rule or pillage?'

The blade built into his hook sprang forth. 'It's a pirate's life for me, my lord.' He grinned. 'Give me a tall star and an open sky and I'll sail for you as soon as anyone else.'

A'Zores grinned the final piece slotting into place. 'Perfect! Now, contact your first mate. Tell them to take their time.'

'What?' Both Sormeghe and the Rogue asked at the same time, but the Rogue suddenly looked slyly at him. 'What else have you set in motion?' she asked eyes shining.

A'Zores grinned as he sat back. 'Let's just say I've not been idle, it won't be long now before everything is in place.'

* * *

'So where's Cassie?' Buffy asked her sister as they made it back to her dorm.

'Still with Jenny and Michael, I think she's planning a big party for them. Probably drag me into it sooner or later.' Dawn said with a shrug.

'I know the feeling.' Buffy said as she sat down on the corner of Dawn's bed. 'You ever think of kids?'

'Me?'

Buffy shrugged. 'Yeah, I mean think about it. Kids. Put all this Slayer and Ranger stuff behind you and raise a family?'

Dawn blinked at her rapidly. 'Alright who the hell are you?'

'It's still me Dawnie.' Buffy rolled her eyes at the cliché. 'You're friends just got me thinking. I mean they're not that much older than you...'

'Same age.' Dawn interrupted but Buffy just carried on regardless.

'… and they've got their lives ahead of them and now this. It changes everything doesn't it?'

Dawn sat down on the chair at her desk. 'Well go on, lets see where you're going with this.'

"I'm not going anywhere Dawn. I'm just saying it makes you think, doesn't it?'

"I guess.' She shrugged. 'I mean I think it's pretty cool and all. Ther're both in classes with Cassie, so she knows them better than I do. They might work together. If Michael stands up to her once in a while and Jenny realises not everything's about her.'

Buffy let out a short laugh. 'That's blunt enough. So speaking of that…'

'Here we go'

'…You and Marky. You were careful the other night, right?'

Buffy saw Dawn set her shoulders. 'Marcus, and you just segue-way into that? You are totally shameless, you know that right.' She took a deep breath. 'No, if you must know we weren't.'

'Dawn!'

'It's not like we planned it: Five o'clock, a nice meal. Six a few episodes of Blackadder. Half eight wild fun time.' Dawn waved her arms in the air. 'It just sort of happened.'

'Just happened?' Buffy echoed in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'What he tripped and fell on you? God Dawn, were you drunk?'

Dawn burst out laughing. 'After that last time, are you kidding?' Back in Rome, before she had run off to college, Dawn had gone out drinking with a few Slayers. Buffy remembered finding her sister learning the hard way of some of the more unpleasant side effects in the bathroom.

After that her little sister had sworn off drinking, especially after Buffy waking her up, banging a wooden spoon against a pot. 'Then what was it?' she asked, hoping for an honest answer.

Dawn stood up and looked out the window. 'Alright, we'd had a close call, okay? Connor almost died and, well I thought things were going to get bad.'

Buffy felt a shiver up her spine. Bad in her world usually meant dead. 'You still think that?'

She nodded. 'We're near the end now, I can feel it. For A'Zores it's do or die time and we might not all survive what he's got coming next.'

Buffy sighed, and nodded. 'You just wanted to know, and feel, what it was like.' It was just like her time with Angel. The difference being she had been facing a giant blue demon that could kill with a touch. 'Dawn, I get that. I do, but was it a good idea?'

Dawn burst out in to a smile. 'Oh yes. I'm sure.'

'It's just I worry about you Dawnie. I wanted you to have a normal life, any sort of normal life. I let you go to find one and you become a Power Ranger, about as far from normal as you can get. Then I find you're dating average joe. Are you sure you know what you're doing with this boy?'

'What's me being a Ranger got to do with Marcus?' Dawn asked.

'Everything, he's not cutout for this sort of thing. Even if he does have a stupid name. You're way out of his league.'

Dawn shook her head. 'You don't know him.'

Buffy disagreed. 'He's a sweet kid and his heart's in the right place I guess, but I just don't think that's enough. Sooner or later you'll see that there are better guys out there and when you do you're just going to end up hurting this boy and maybe yourself. If you don't you might miss the right guy because you're looking the wrong way.'

'You're wrong.' Dawn shook her head. 'Dead wrong.'

'Am I?' Buffy asked pointedly.

'Yes.' Dawn snapped. 'You might want this white picket fence life for me, but that's not who either of us is and I'm not pretending…'

'That's just it.' Buffy stood up. 'Marcus is that guy, that nine to five suburban dream guy. Alright so he likes swords, that doesn't make him a hero.'

As Buffy thought she had made her point Dawn began laughing. 'Hero? Alright fine you want to know who Marcus is, who he could be?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Nothing, everything. You know these demons, this whole end of the world thing, do you want to know what this is about?'

'What's this got to do with your boyfriend?'

'Everything. You see this whole demon invasion thing isn't you're regular suck the world into hell plan. It's way more than that. It's about turning this world into hell.'

'What's the difference?' Buffy asked.

'A lot.' Dawn took a deep breath. 'Look what happens is these guys swoop in and invade. First it's all quiet until they get a foothold, then everything hits the fan and they summon their castles. These great big fortress like things full of Demon Warriors and a Dark Crystal.'

Buffy saw Dawn shudder. 'Alight I'll bite, what's a Dark Crystal.'

'It's a magic crystal, if you're exposed to it, well that's were all the Warriors come from. People, kidnapped, stolen or just picked up from the street. You just have to look at it and the Crystal strips away all humanity.' Buffy felt a shiver running up her spine.

'They want to turn us all into demons?'

'Yep, and when they've taken over one earth they start all over again on the next one. And the one after that and the one after that.' Dawn stared into Buffy's eyes and she knew her sister was deadly serious. 'Time and time again they've done this. The world without shrimp. Gone. The world where everything's candy and puppies lick your toes? Gone.'

'Alright! I get it! still don't see what this has to do with your boyfriend but I get it.'

'Well that's the cool thing. There's a you in most of those places too. Other Buffys, Willows and Cassies. Even other Marcus's.'

'Hang on you're saying that there are other versions of your boyfriend out there and what? He leads another Ranger team fighting the good fight?' Buffy couldn't believe that.

'Nice idea, but no.' Dawn shook her head. 'The other Marcus, he got converted.'

'Oh please, don't tell me.'

Dawn grinned evilly 'A'Zores. My boyfriend in a parallel reality became the same guy that wants to end the world.'

* * *

Tommy rested his sword against the controls and looked around. Alpha wasn't anywhere to be seen. The former Ranger wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. On one hand he didn't have to explain what he was doing but on the other it felt like he was sneaking around behind the other's backs.

Selecting the Viewing Globe's tracking function Tommy began to scroll through the villains database. Looking for a specific signature, one he knew all to well. He didn't have the experience Alpha had with the technology so it wasn't as easy as he thought it could have been.

The list was huge, Rito, Hammerstine, Pumpkin Jack. All of the old foes, listed here with their powers weakness's and a little history. This was what the Ranger active was originally supposed to save and it was never supposed to be used in this way. The cold deliberate murder of a bother living creature.

Most of the monsters Zedd, Rita and who knew who else built were never alive. Just animated by magic or some arcane science. All they did as Rangers was destroy that evil force, letting whatever it was return to it's original form. Dawn and her team were walking a fine line by out right killing the demons. With no possible cure for the full conversion and the threat of other casualties they didn't have a choice.

The same as Tommy didn't have a choice. Goldar was too dangerous, coming back time and time again. The former Ranger had hoped that he'd seen the last of his foe after the Z-wave, now he needed to be sure.

The Viewing Globe resolved into static before suddenly showing Goldar, the armoured blue skinned monkey was stalking through the desert. After a moment the image zoomed out to show him slowly making his way to the Command Centre. Tommy nodded. 'Well, looks like we had the same idea.' He said to himself as he picked up his sword. 'Alright then Goldar. if that's the way you want it I'm not going to disappoint.'

* * *

'You're dating the bad guy?' Buffy almost shrieked.

Dawn shook her head, she was getting very, very tired of Buffy's over protective streak. It was kinda sweet that she was worried, but if she would just listen it would be so much easier 'No, the bad guy just happens to be the dimensional twin of my boyfriend. Big difference.'

The Slayer obviously couldn't believe what her sister was telling her. 'Didn't you figure anything out after what happened with Angel? Dating a good version of the bad guy never works. God Dawn it's such a cliché!'

'I fight demons dressed in a green and gold body suit, and now you notice a cliché?' Dawn smirked.

'That's not the point and you know it.' Buffy threw her hands in the air and grunted, making Dawn wonder just when this whole argument became so childish. 'How is this supposed to make me feel any better?'

The Green Ranger pinched her nose and bit back a sigh. 'You're supposed to realise that he's got that inside him. If he can do that what else can he do?'

'Kill you?' Buffy snapped

'So missing the point.' Dawn rolled her eyes. 'Your whole argument against Marcus was that I'm too good for him, right?'

'I wouldn't put it that way, but yes. What if you are?'

'But I'm not!' Dawn said, cringing at the high note in her voice. 'He's just never had a chance to prove it. Not until I came along. It's like Xander, look at him now and think how he was back when you first met him. Hell think how I was back when the monks first made me, nose in a diary complaining how life was so unfair. Marcus just needs a chance to show who he is.'

'He shouldn't have to be that Dawn.' Buffy tried to make her point, but Dawn could tell she was getting somewhere.

'No one should have to be anything Buffy, we all have choices. They might not be easy ones and they might not be good, but we all have them.'

Buffy glared at her on that one. 'Really? What choice did I have? You think you're so smart, come on. Show me that choice!'

This was just the opening she wanted. Dawn reached behind her back. 'Okay, you want to see it.' She pulled out her morpher and opened up a her sock draw. Throwing the device inside she slammed it shut. 'You could have done the same with your stake. Anytime over the last nine years and I can think of at least twice when you did just that!'

'It's not the same.'

'Yes Buffy, it is.' Dawn took her sister by both hands. 'You could have chosen to turn your back on the whole thing. Gone back to waving pompoms, but you didn't. How could you, knowing what was out there?'

'I get what you're saying, but Marcus wasn't chosen. He doesn't have to know what's out there.'

'Neither did Xander, or Willow, but they did, they do and they had the same choice. They chose to keep fighting, same as you did and the same as Marcus would.'

'How do you know that, for sure?'

'Because I love him.' Dawn said simply, knowing it was the truth. 'And because A'Zores gatecrashed one of our dates and he threw himself at a warrior without thinking.'

Buffy looked at her, Dawn could see all the arguments she was trying to come up with. Letting her go she retrieved her Morpher and put it back on the clip in the small of her back.

She could see Buffy frown at that and then nod. 'Is this what you really want?'

'No.' Dawn shook her head. 'Well Marcus and the whole college thing is cool but I could without the whole inter-dimensional war.'

'But you can't give it up, it's your fight right?'

'Curse of a chosen one I guess.' Dawn laughed at her sisters reaction.

* * *

Buffy left Dawn's dorm room with a new found respect for her little sister. It annoyed the hell out of her, but she at least respected her and the impossible choice she had.

Was her whole family cursed? Did the powers have some sort of bet going on? How much more could Buffy take before she finally broke? Then they include Dawn, shoving this destiny down her neck.

She couldn't just stand still and let her fight a whole army. Buffy knew first hand how powerful these guys were and sure Dawn had toasted them but what if a hundred more turned up, just for the hell of it? She was glad when Dawn was spared from being a Slayer, thought she might just have a chance to live that normal life they were talking about.

Now she knew that it was something neither of them were going to have, but that didn't mean that they couldn't find a little happiness where they could. If Dawn was serious about this boy then Buffy was going to help anyway she could. That meant helping take out these demons and keeping them both alive.

Pulling out her phone she flew through her contacts and called. 'Giles, it's me. I need you…'

End Family III


	70. Chapter 70

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Destiny  
Chapter One

Tommy sat on the boulder and waited, Goldar was slowly coming up the side of the mountain side. On his way to the Command Centre. He wasn't making good time, for some reason he hadn't been flying on his way here. Only walking. Tommy didn't know why, he could have been trying to sneak up on the Command Centre, in which case he'd failed miserably. Or his brief fight with Dawn hurt him more than Tommy or Dawn had thought. 'That's far enough!' He shouted down to the struggling minion as they got close enough.

'Who?… Goldar shouted up before Tommy stepped into view. 'You!' The blue monkey bellowed up.

'I said that's far enough Goldar!' Tommy hefted his sword. 'I'm ready for you!'

'Tommy!' Goldar raged. 'I'm going to kill you!' The ground beneath his feet crumbled as Goldar struggled to climb the shear cliff face between them.

'Stop! just listen, please Goldar you've waited years, you can wait five more minutes.'

'Blood, I'll drink your blood!' he howled.

'You'll die.' Tommy called down simply. 'Think about it, I knew you were coming, I'm armed and ready for you. You've been walking for days, you're tired, injured and exhausted. You can't win this!'

Goldar screamed in frustration as he stopped, dropping to his knees he howled again. 'Then kill me, destroy me and be done with it.'

Tommy stopped. 'No I won't do that, I won't murder you.'

Suddenly swinging his sword Goldar smashed a boulder. 'Coward, gutless…'

'I won't murder you.' Tommy said, 'But like you I'm tired. Tired of leaving things unfinished, so hear me out! Two days, I'll give you two days to recover. Rest here or wherever. I'll meet you, wherever you chose and there we end this.'

That brought the former minion up short. 'A formal challenge? To the death?'

Swallowing hard Tommy nodded. 'Yes. To the death.' he called down.

Goldar stood up straighter, his wings flaring out. For a moment Tommy thought he might launch himself up. 'You would never agree to such a thing.' Goldar admitted after moment.

'I would, if it was the only way to be sure it would save lives. I can't afford you to come back again. You're my responsibility Goldar, if that means killing you I'm willing to do it.' If he was honest Tommy didn't want to do this, Goldar might have been a killer and a monster, but he still deserved to live. Only there was no other way.

'A warriors death, for one of us at least.' The blue monkey nodded. 'So be it. In two days, noon. There.' He pointed with his sword at the base of the hillside. 'On you're oath only one of us will leave.'

'Only if on yours you come alone, as will I.'

Goldar snarled. 'You have that word Tommy Oliver. Leave your Rangers at home. Like you said this is between us.'

Taking a breath Tommy nodded. 'I'll make sure they stay away. See you in two days.'

* * *

A knock on the door woke Dawn with a jump. She'd been so busy running around with finals and training, not to mention trying to convince her sister not to do something stupid, that she'd fallen asleep at her desk.

Quickly checking her notes were all in place and not too badly smudged there was another knock as she tried to smooth down her hair. 'Hello?' She called out

'Dawn, it's me.'

'Marcus!' she squeaked looking at the time, she was supposed to meet him half an hour ago. Opening the door she babbled. 'Oh goddess I'm so sorry, I was just catching up on some notes and I fell asleep and…' she trailed off as he stood there, trying not to smile.

'It's alright.' he said after a moment. 'Here, I got this for you.' it was a single, beautiful, white rose.

Carefully taking it off him, so she didn't get pricked by the thorns, she beamed a smile. Deep in the petals there was a light pinkish cast, but that just made it even more perfect. 'I wanted to get something that matched your new colour,' he said, 'But all I could find was this.'

'It's perfect.' Dawn told him and threw her arms around his neck. 'Come on, Cassie's at Jenny's engagement party. I'm sure she'll understand if we're a little late.' She suggested in a low voice, having some thoughts on just how late they could be.

He got her meaning almost instantly, but held back for some reason. 'Dawn, can we talk first.'

Dawn took a few steps back and closed her eyes. There were a thousand explanations why but she cold only think of one, but she he wouldn't, he couldn't. Not now. Everything Buffy had said about him, about he was just in it for himself, that he didn't really care about her just about the whole sex thing, was right.

Well she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of crying or letting it get to her. Opening her eyes she put on her best fake smile. 'Sure, what you want to talk about? Basketball? Politics? The weather?'

He came in and closed the door. 'How about none of the above.' He joked lamely.

'Alright, what?' she tried not to snap.

Marcus looked hurt, but also somehow confused. Like he didn't think she'd catch on this quickly. 'It was my last exam yesterday, this morning my parents called. They're worried with everything that's going on and want me back there.'

Dawn turned her back on him, she couldn't keep her face straight anymore, it was the oldest trick in the book. Even she knew it, the out of town family needing him excuse. Why couldn't he just be honest, tell her he had a great time, but for some reason he really had to rip her heart out. He had to do it in person, of course, because he just had to see her face as he did so. 'Well I'm sorry.' her voice broke as it felt like something was crushing her chest. 'I'm sorry to hear that, when you heading off?'

'I'm not going.'

Dawn blinked as the vice over her heart vanished. 'What?'

'I'm not going. You're right Dawn, there's only one reason things have calmed down recently and that's because there has to be one hell of a storm coming.' Marcus told her firmly. 'I… I might not be that other me out there but I know how he thinks. He won't leave until it's done, the only reason he hasn't attacked yet is he's planning something. The longer he waits the worse it's going to be.'

'You're not… I mean… I though…' Dawn spun around.

'Dawn, you're crying.' he gasped, grabbing her shoulders.

She had been, dashing them from her eyes she smiled properly. 'It's nothing, I was just jumping to conclusions.' Conclusions a certain blonde sister had put there, suspicion vanished just as quickly as it had come. Dawn could admit that she was scared her sister might be right, but she should trust herself and Marcus.

Letting go he brushed her cheek dry with a thumb. 'You thought I was going to go? Don't worry, if your sister can't scare me some jumped up other me with some apocalyptic plan to eat the world, or whatever, won't either.'

'Was Buffy really that scary?' Dawn asked, promising herself a long talk with the Slayer about what had just happened. Now it had passed Dawn was so embarrassed she just wanted to put the whole thing behind her.

'Not nearly as scary as you can be.' He answered and she punched him, gently, in the chest before kissing him soundly.

After a moment she broke off and took a breath. 'You should go.' She told him, it was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to say. 'I mean it, you should go. Get out of here, run as far as you can and then some.'

'What?' It was his turn to ask.

Dawn kissed him again. 'If this is going to be as bad as we both think…' she was interrupted by her watch bleeping. 'Oh for crying..., they can call back. Like I was saying; if this is as bad…' it went off again.

'You better answer it, it won't let you finish otherwise.'

He was right, but Dawn knew that it couldn't be good news. This time of the night it never was and given what she was just talking about irony was about to kick her up the butt. Pressing the button she said. 'Dawn here, what's happening?'

'Dawn, it's Sari. Everything's alright? We just thought we should tell you; Buffy's rented an apartment on the edge of town.'

'So she's staying for a while, big deal. See you tomorrow.' She was about to hang up when Faith jumped in.

'Dee, it's bigger than that, she's rented the whole block.'

That was something. 'The whole block, how many apartments is that?'

'At least twenty, and a big function room. She used the Council Credit card and I don't think the extra space is just for her ego.' Faith hissed. 'I had Sari use her skills to get Bee's cell records and she made a pass on the airport too.'

Dawn stared at her watch in shock. 'Oh please, tell me she didn't...'

It was Sari that said; 'I recognised some of the names from your stories, Willow Rosen-something, Alexander Harris and Rupert Giles. I called Faith to take a look and she said the rest were Slayers.'

'Rosenburg.' Dawn corrected, feeling a headache coming on. 'What is she thinking?'

'Who Bee?' Faith asked before anyone else could. 'What do you think? She's mobilising the troops and getting ready for the big showdown.'

'She's going to get herself killed and the town with her. Last time that many Slayers got together she sunk Sunnydale. What's she going to do to Amethyst, blast it into orbit?'

Faith laughed bitterly on the other end of the radio. 'We're the ones with the Zord's Dee. If anyone's going to be blowing things up it's us.'

'Can we start with her?' Dawn grumbled.

'Dawn.' Marcus gave her a disapproving look, but he couldn't quite hide is smile.

'Was that, is Marcus with you?' Sari asked.

Dawn beamed a grin at him. 'Yep, we were about to come up with a reason for a late night.'

'I hear you.' Faith snickered wickedly, 'Don't do anything I wouldn't.'

'Faith, there is nothing you wouldn't do.'

'Exactly, night kids!' with that she cut off.

* * *

Cassie was going to have a talk with Dawn, she'd missed the whole party and not given any word. She'd tried phoning and even using her watch communicator, all she got was forwarded to a flustered Sari, that didn't make much sense while trying to explain that she was busy with something.

Now Cassie wasn't an idiot, she knew exactly what Dawn would be busy with at that time of the night and it wasn't research. Cassie knew that Dawn felt a little out of place with her medical classmates, but she had said she'd be there.

Leaving the party not exactly early she knew that she'd missed the last bus back. She cold either catch a taxi back to the campus, call a favour from Faith or beam there. She wasn't supposed to use the teleport for something like getting home early, but it wasn't like a rule set in stone.

Still it was almost an abuse of power, pulling out her phone she was about to call for a taxi when she saw something moving off to one side. Whoever it was tried to stay hidden as it crept off down the street. There was something about the way they moved that was terribly familiar, and inhuman. Checking that she was the only other person there she followed.

Once or twice it stepped into enough light for Cassie to tell what it was, one of A'Zores's Demon Warriors dressed in a crude disguise. Mostly just a hooded jacket and jeans. Cassie was about to reach for her morpher when she stopped. There was only one of them, it couldn't be an an attack.

As she watched the demon slide up to a wall and stop she frowned, it couldn't be following her. If it was, why were they now nowhere in sight of the club she'd just been in. It might have lost track of her, but it wasn't just watching. It looked back and forth as she ducked behind a corner. Listening as best she could Cassie heard some scratching. Since she'd been a Ranger her hearing had improved too, but she couldn't make much out. After a painfully long few minutes the scratching stopped and there was the sound of running.

Sneaking around the corner she easily found what the demon had been doing, carving a strange symbol on the wall. Something about it looked half familiar, but she'd spent most of the last year fighting demons and living with Dawn she'd seen enough wacky demon letters to know it wasn't good.

Whipping out her cell Cassie She tried ringing Dawn again but got no answer. Muttering a nasty curse from her old home on Hanka she hung up and tried Faith.

'Hey Cassie, it's after one in the morning and I just got to bed.' the Black Ranger yawned, 'What's the beef?'

Cassie told her.

* * *

The Rogue looked out over the sunrise, her lover's actions of late confused her. As much as she enjoyed playing the game not knowing the rules soured the whole thing. All this time he'd just sat back and watched the Rangers getting more and more powerful as others tried and failed.

The Warlord, Rank'van, Theodor and even Tretrax had fallen before this world's protectors. They were strong, united and seemed to learn more from every battle. Meanwhile on their side a lose agreement had become and even looser alliance. She didn't trust the pirate, not at all. His hatred of her extended to all women and he was an admitted opportunist. He'd switch sides the first hint of someone with a better offer. She certainly didn't trust A'Zores, while it was fun for now it was only a matter of time before one of them tired and decided to leave a knife in the others back, or something worse.

With anyone else her preference would have been a spiked pit of poison snakes and burying it in concrete. Her "mother" had taught her how to be sadistic, cruel and inventive and as fun as that would be she needed something more creative.

That was if she did eventually kill him, the one thing A'Zores never was was boring. He always found new ways to slaughter, kill and revel in his actions. All the while laughing, as if knowing that he could go bigger, nastier and even more sadistic.

'What are you doing, Rogue?' A gruff, guttural voice grunted at her.

'Enjoying the morning, Sormeghe.' she snapped. 'What are you doing here? I'd have thought scum like you would wilt in daylight.'

'You'll find the only think wilting is my patience.' He snarled. 'My ship is close enough for me to smell the bilges…'

'I wondered what that foul stench was.'

'…and our glorious leader refuses to let them come. With victory in our grasp, nothing!'

The Rogue sighed and watched the rising sun cast blood red light on the scattered clouds above. A sign of what was to come. 'He's planning something.' she told him, 'I know that much.'

'You know far more than that.' He snapped. 'How would you like it if I ripped that pretty little face off and put it on my prow.'

'You're welcome to try.' The Rouge flexed her fingers. 'If you are that impatient for a real fight, I'd be happy to kill you. Better now than later.'

The pirate snorted and dismissed her. 'You know nothing, he's the one distracting you or haven't you noticed?'

That got her attention. 'Noticed? Noticed what?'

'Where are all his warriors?' Sormeghe waved at the camp. There are less here than when we first arrived. The Rangers haven't killed that many, where are they?'

The Rogue blinked, there were less, almost desperately she tried to think of an answer to his question.

'There's more,' Sormeghe said, smirking at her. 'I've been heard some interesting stories from my crew. They passed through a few of his domaines to get here, turns out most of the worlds A'Zores has conquered are abandoned. Nothing's left, those he has not converted lie in vast open graves, millions, perhaps billions of slaves rotting across the multi-verse and not even birds left to feed off the rotting bodies.

'His coat.' The Rogue whispered to herself. 'He has a book, and a map of the city kept in the folds of his coat. He won't let anyone, even me, anywhere near it.'

'We both thought he was just sitting back and watching. What if he's been using us, all of us, as a distraction. Keeping the Ranger's busy and wiping out the competition as he prepared a final strike?'

'With what? How?' The Rogue asked, secretly enthralled by the idea. A'Zores master plan was brilliant and they were only just coming to terms with a few of the outer edges.

'I don't know.' Sormeghe said, sounding almost scared. 'I have a few ideas and I don't want to be right…'

End Chapter One


	71. Chapter 71

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Destiny  
Chapter Two

Buffy was the only person in the arrivals lounge at the Airport. While people weren't exactly clamming to get out the nearby city there were certainly more than a few heading off. From the looks of their bags it was more than just a weekend away for most of them. The Slayer was reminded of the evacuation of Sunnydale, just before it all went down. Only this was a lot slower and a lot more organised. Instead of traffic jams and crowds of people trying to escape it was more a sort of leisurely 'Lets-be-somewhere-else-for-a-little-while' sort of feeling that everyone had.

Xander had been able to catch the same flight in as Willow, Kennedy and a few of the girls. Buffy had decided to meet them here, Giles's plane was still hours away and the rest of the young Slayers they'd called in were coming by bus. She'd have liked to call Faith in on it, but as soon as she did the gig would be up.

The first thing Faith would do would be talk to Dawn, and Buffy's little sister wouldn't listen. She'd jump to the wrong conclusion and Buffy would spend all the time arguing. Buffy needed everyone here before talking to her. It would be a lot better, well easier, to ask after everything was in place.

What made the whole thing even more difficult was that, if Buffy was honest, she'd been having second thoughts about the whole thing. As much as she wanted to protect Dawn she had to admit her little sister could handle herself these days. It was the whole Demon invasion that worried her. Buffy was the Slayer, as much as she didn't want to be Kendra, all those years ago, was right. It was who she was, as a Slayer Buffy couldn't just sit back and do nothing.

'Buffy!' Willow shouted across the massive room as soon as she came through the doors. She ran across and gave her best friend a massive hug. 'It's good to see you!' she laughed.

'You too Will.' Buffy hugged her back, 'It's been too long, phone calls not included.'

'Oh yes, way too long.'

Pulling back Buffy looked to the doors, Kennedy and the others were coming in too, with one person missing. 'Where's Xander.'

'Getting the bags.' Willow told her

'All of them?'

At that the Witch laughed. 'It's not that many, really.' Buffy could almost see Xander cartoon like, nothing but two legs stuck out the bottom of a massive pile go luggage, and giggled.

'So, we're here to lay the smack down on a few demons?' Willows lover smirked. 'I didn't think we need more than three or four Slayers for this gig.'

'It's not a few, it's a whole army. Any of you been watching the news?'

Vi answered. 'Yeah, I saw some of what's going on back home. Is it really that bad?'

'Might be worse.' Buffy admitted. 'From what I've heard it's a full invasion.'

'Invasion?' Rona asked. 'Invasion as in body snatchers?'

'No. As in death destruction, mayhem, hell on Earth.'

'So your standard apocalypse?' Kennedy shrugged. 'Like that's some big deal.'

There was something about Kennedy that set Buffy's teeth on edge, 'I kinda think this is a big deal. This isn't one or two big bad guys with egos and a plot to end the world. This is a whole army. Think the hellmouth.'

'I'd rather not.' Vi shuddered slightly.

'So why we take so long to do something about it?' Rona asked

Buffy winced, she couldn't tell them the whole truth, but maybe some of it. 'Faith's been in town since the start, keeping an eye on things for us.'

'What's she say about this?' Vi asked

Buffy couldn't hide the face she made. 'Faith thinks we should keep out of it, I'm not so sure.'

'What?' Kennedy practically exploded. 'Stay out of it? Is this the same Faith?'

'Hey, like I said I'm not sure myself. You haven't thrown down with these guys, I have.'

'They can't be that bad' Rona pointed out. 'I mean you're still alive right?'

'Only because of the Rangers, both times.' Buffy admitted. 'That's why Giles is bringing the Scythe and you're all here. I need your advice and I might need your help.'

'You've got it.' Willow nodded. As Xander finally joined them, pushing two carriages of bags in front of him.

'Of course you do.' He gave her a smile, then frowned. 'What's she got?' Xander asked Willow

* * *

Dawn was pulling a comb through her hair when Cassie came in. 'So late night?' she asked with snark.

'Oh yes, very late.' Dawn giggled wickedly. 'You took your time getting back too.' she pointed out

Cassie rolled her eyes. 'So not what you think. I was at that damn party for so long waiting for you I missed the last bus.'

'Oh, right. I didn't exactly promise I'd be there, did I?' Dawn asked, thinking back. Cassie looked at her best friend for a moment. 'Crap, sorry.'

'It's alright, it's just… I don't know.'

Dawn put down her comb, 'Try, it's obviously bothering you.'

'That's just it, I don't know if it's bothering me or not.' Cassie sat down on the corner of her bed. 'I just don't get along well with the others in my class. I mean I did, back when all we had to deal with was tests and the odd practical demonstration, but they've not got it.'

'Not got what?'

Cassie shrugged, 'I don't know. Instinct, healers touch, whatever. They don't have it. I don't even think most of them really want to be doctors. I mean Sandra hasn't the first clue, she can't even tell the difference between a fungal infection and an allergic reaction.'

Dawn knew she couldn't either, which was why she wasn't a medical student. 'Then why is she taking the class?'

'To meet boys, maybe because her family wanted her to. I don't know. Thing is she's not even trying. Sometimes it feels like its just me Michael and Jenny that are and Jenny… Jenny's only just keeping up with the rest of us. This baby might ruin her.'

'She could always take a break, a few years away and pick up again later.' Dawn suggested. 'Who knows she could make a great midwife, or take up family planning.'

Cassie blinked. 'Hadn't though of that. Good idea, she'd never have it though and I can't think how to bring it up.'

'Maybe she'll ask?' Dawn suggested. 'Who am I kidding, this is Jenny we're talking about.'

Cassie laughed. 'I could have really done with you last night.'

'I am sorry.' Dawn said honestly. 'I was only thinking of being fashionably late. I, well we, lost track of time.'

Cassie stood up and dug in her pocket. 'It's not just that, you might have been able to tell me what this was all about.' She pulled out her phone and flipped it open.

'What what was all about?' Dawn asked and then she saw the photo her roommate had taken.

'This. I caught one of A'Zores minions scratching it on to a wall. I would have called you but it ran off. I stayed with Faith, but she didn't have a clue. Other than it was magic.'

'You didn't try to scrub that off, or do anything to it did you?' Dawn said, a nervous note in her voice.

'Faith wanted to destroy the wall, but I remembered you said that could end up... weird.'

Dawn let out a breath. 'Weird, yeah. I'm guessing this is one part of a much bigger spell. We mess with it not knowing what it is, or what it's supposed to do, we could all end up with anything. From it raining soup to the Earth cracking open and growing teeth and anything in between.'

'No conjuring an army of rabid gerbils?'

Dawn squinted at the phone. 'This is a symbol for air. So whatever it is needs air, but it's not enough on it's own. There's got to be more.'

'Faith said the same, she wanted to find all of them.'

'We wouldn't know what to look for.' Dawn shook her head. 'I know enough, but I'm not an expert.'

'I know, but I was thinking. We know some people that are.'

'Who? Lord Zedd, we can't go running to him every time we have a mystical problem.'

'I was thinking some old friends of yours, a little closer than Zedd.'

* * *

Buffy jumped as Giles came into the apartment block. Xander and Willow did the same 'Buffy, it's good to see you. Even if this infernal machine sent me up three dead ends and at least one road that didn't exist.' He waved his sat-nav at them

Putting his bag down he broke out in a grin and gave her a hug. 'How have you been?' he asked softly

'Been worse.' She said with a lopsided smile. She'd talked to him on the phone almost every day but there was something about seeing her old Watcher in the flesh that reminded how much she missed him. How much she had missed all her old Sunnydale friends. 'How about you?'

'I'm left running the council, as always.' he grinned.

'Speaking of…' Buffy asked

'I left Rodger in charge. I'll probably need a crowbar to get that old curmudgeon out the door again, but it's worth it.'

'Rodger?' Xander asked as he came up to them.

'Wyndam-Pryce. Wesley's father. He was one of the retired Watchers we drafted when we were reforming the council.' Buffy tried to remember if Giles had mentioned him before. 'Don't worry about him.' Giles continued. 'He might be one of the old guard, but his head's screwed on right. He got more than his fair share of street fights and experience.'

Buffy hadn't really been for reforming the Council. At least not until Giles pointed out that the old head Travers was very dead and that there were still a few Watchers around that had pulled their heads out of their books long enough to know how to hold a stake. 'So what are we all doing here?' Giles asked.

'Buffy wouldn't say, not until you got here.' Willow gave her a look.

'It's not that, I just didn't want to be left repeating myself.' Buffy took a deep breath. 'We're here to help the Power Rangers.'

Giles looked at her, 'I understand you want to something, but this isn't our fight. Slayers fight demons, not alien invasions.'

'They are demons Giles. The news is just calling them Aliens '

He blinked 'What?'

'They're demons.' Buffy repeated. 'This whole thing is a massive demon invasion from a parallel dimension.'

Xander put his hands up. 'Hang on, hang on. I thought Faith and Dawnie were here, they haven't said anything about demons or invasion, have they?'

'And how do you know about it if they're not telling?' Willow asked

Buffy was about to answer when some ones phone when off. A quick burst of six notes that she didn't recognise. From the looks on their faces no one else did either. The tone went off again and this time Buffy felt her own phone lurch in her pocket. Pulling it out she looked at the screen. What looked like a large gold coin with five animals roaring etched on to it was on the background and the words 'Power Rangers Calling' flashed up.

Xander raised an eyebrows under his patch. 'You have them on speed dial?'

'No.' Buffy didn't sound sure, even to herself, as she tapped the button. 'Hello?'

'Buffy, hello again. Blue Ranger here, how's things?' Buffy half recognised the voice as Dawn's doctor-in-training room mate, Cassie.

Buffy frowned at her traitorous phone. 'So far; creepy. How, how did you call me?' If it was Dawn she'd have recognised it. She'd never seen the picture before and defiantly hadn't put any number in.

'We have a top of the range, state of the art, Command Centre left behind from the same civilisation that colonised at least two galaxies. I think we can hack a phone.'

'Urm, two galaxies? You mean space aliens? Really this time, the Power Rangers are space aliens?' Xander asked

'Two of us are, well sort of. Is that, er Giles?'

'No, I'm Rupert Giles. That was Xander Harris.' Giles said. 'How did you know we were here?'

'Viewing Globe. We can see you. Also hacking plane records, about as hard as phones.' Another voice spoke up. One Buffy didn't half recognise. 'Yellow here by the way. Think of me as the technical expert.'

'Okay?' Buffy said, dragging the word out. 'Did you call to creep us out or is there a reason we're talking?'

'We've got tech experts, experts at hacking things up, all sorts of experts but there's still some gaps.' Cassie told them. 'Something's going on, like a calm before the storm. We think A'Zores is up to something and we need every edge we can get.'

Buffy blinked, she thought Dawn would have argued all week about it. 'Is everyone over there cool with this?'

There was a pause. 'Nope.' Came the honest answer, 'But this is research, not fighting.' There was a sound of someone grumbling loudly off to one side.

Giles didn't miss it either, he took his glasses off and polished them again. 'Very good. So I assume we're going to meet you somewhere and we're going to talk.'

'Sort of, I hope none of you have a fear of flying.'

Buffy blinked. 'Oh I hate this part.'

Looking up she saw Xander, Giles and Willow start glowing. The same way she probably was. 'Wha…' Xander managed to ask before they were picked up.

The Slayer hadn't been joking about hating it. Dawn's teleporter felt like someone sucked her up with a giant sized vacuum cleaner. She also felt, not weightless so much as non-existent. She just zoomed right on through walls, ceilings and whatever else was in her way.

The scenery flew by beneath her in a big blur. Changing colour from the dirty black of blacktop, to the dusty grey of the quarries around Amethyst, then to green with flickers of blue and finally sandy gold.

The ride came to a sudden stop outside the Ranger's base, the four of them landed quickly. Buffy caught herself by bending her knees, but the others weren't that good. Giles stumbled but was still good. Willow looked pale, like she was going to vomit and Xander was flat on his ass.

'You guys okay?' she asked.

Willow took a breath. 'Can we never do that again please.'

Xander stood up and brushed himself off. 'I don't think there's a cab company nearby Will.' The witch looked around and let out a whimper.

'Yes, well they weren't exaggerating about a Command Centre.' Giles nodded the tall sand coloured wall in front of him. 'I've never seen anything like this building before. I'm not even sure what it's made of.'

'A sort of a concrete, using some stuff you don't usually find in the solar system.' The Blue Ranger said coming out of the building. The Red Ranger was with her, both in their full costumes. Buffy didn't care what Dawn said, it still looked like spandex. 'Mr Giles, Willow, Xander; welcome to the Command Centre.'

* * *

Tommy moved slowly, practicing with his sword. Reminding himself once again the rules he'd painstakingly learnt. 'Speed, not haste.' He whispered to himself, bringing the sword around in a controlled arc. Stopping the swing he pulled back, always keeping on the balls of his feet and never losing his balance.

Calmly he followed with a series of connected strokes, each one faster and faster, but always in control until he stopped again. Instantly going from flowing between strikes to a statue like stillness. Taking a deep breath Tommy sheathed his sword. He was ready, as ready as he was ever going to be.

This time tomorrow he was going to kill Goldar, or die trying.

End Chapter Two


	72. Chapter 72

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Destiny  
Chapter Three

Giles had never been a father, but training a Slayer, especially a Slayer like Buffy, often felt like being one. Becoming head of the Watchers Council hadn't helped either. He'd had to deal with surly Watchers of all sorts asking him just how to deal with unruly and often unfathomable teenage girls cursed with an unenviable destiny.

Still, thanks to that experience he knew the signs that a young lady was showing off and that was exactly what was happening here. This worried him for a number of reasons. For one he didn't know why they were showing off. Another was that it told him that the Rangers were probably a lot younger than he'd first thought. About the same as his Slayers, maybe a bit younger.

It was a bad sign, he didn't like the idea that the world rested on the slim solders of a bunch of young people dressed in fancy skin-tight costumes. Slayers were chosen, they had the strength and skill needed within them. They had weapons sure, but that was not all they had or were.

However that didn't mean he wasn't impressed with what he was seeing. The main doors inside were hidden away in the alcove off to one side of what he guessed was the main tower. Meaning the building, wherever it was, had good defences. The doors themselves were almost twice his hight and wouldn't have looked out of place on the set of Star Wars. They were obviously built to withstand a full attack and the curve itself would hinder that. The walls were also heavy set and built to last. For a Command Centre the place did remind him somewhat of a castle, even if it's architect was from a completely alien culture.

Ahead the short corridor curved and there was a shaft of incredibly bright white light that widened into a doorway. The two Rangers walked in without stopping. As soon as they stepped through the pair of them vanished. Sharing a quick look with the others Buffy went first, Giles followed along with Willow and a strangely silent Xander.

It was sort of like walking though a curtain, with the light only between the corridor and a massive room. Giles had thought that the room they'd been lead too would have been bright white, instead it was a circular hall surrounded by tiny lights that looked like stars. In the middle there was a large dais surrounded with consoles and flashing lights. To one side of it there was a large blue tube flanked by two short columns that looked somehow empty, opposite that was an oversized glass globe on a pedestal with a matching pair of columns.

In front of them, standing on the dais, were all five Rangers and something else. A shorter person, even smaller than Buffy, with a golden saucer shaped head and a face made of flashing red lights. 'Who's that?' Xander asked pointing at the, whatever.

'Alpha Eight.' The Blue Ranger said, putting a hand on it's shoulder. 'He's responsible for maintaing the Centre and our Zords.'

'You have a robot Alfred?' Xander asked. 'Where do you get all this stuff?'

The Green one with an oversized gold breast plate, who Giles guessed was their leader, tilted their helmet. 'Not from a billionaire playboy with a rodent fetish. This, all of this, was left behind by the first group of Power Rangers. It was built more than ten thousand years ago by the space-wizard Zordon to help in his war with the then evil Sorcereress Rita Repulsa.'

Xander looked at Giles 'huh?'

'Search me.' He shrugged back.

'Space magic. Aliens with space magic?' Willow said sceptically.

'You're the one that's sceptical?' The Black one said in some shock. Just like the Green one there was something almost familiar about the voice, but he put it down to spending too much time around children.

Willow stepped forward. 'I'm not saying that the mystical isn't out there, its just, well…'

'You thought magic was just on this world.' The Yellow one shrugged. Of the lot she was the thinest and so far sounded the youngest of the group. 'Trust me, magic's out there the same as down here. There's this really cool thing called the AllSpark and my old key…'

'Yellow.' The Red Ranger said. 'We don't need to go into it.'

Giles cleared his throat and stepped forward. 'Something I don't quite understand; How can this place both be technically advanced and yet be more than ten thousand years old. Surely if there were civilisations visiting Earth that long ago there would be some sort of evidence that we would have found long ago.'

'There is.' The Blue Ranger said. 'Problem is most of it is either classified or lost to history.'

'That, or just passed off as another form of magic.' The Black Ranger shrugged. 'See when the stuff we use get's that advanced there isn't really much of a difference.'

The Green Ranger made some show of rolling her head, 'You know we could stand here all year talking about this, truth is something came up and seeming you guys were in town we thought we'd call on you. Now we could try to explain what all this is or we could try and save the world. Your choice.'

'I'd say save the world.' Buffy shrugged. 'Cause you know I wouldn't understand it. Hell you tried to explain last time and I still don't know.'

Giles successfully resisted the urge to polish his glasses and coughed politely. 'While I would enjoy discussing these ancient civilisations I agree we should leave it for another time. What exactly is it you need our expertise for?'

The Green one nodded to the robot that started fiddling with the controls. At first Giles had wondered where the keyboards were, more familiar with them than the seemingly random banks of lights and switches. But the strange robot didn't have fingers exactly, more sort of stiff clamps that made it understandable.

After a few moments the glass globe began to flicker, just like an old television bring to tune in. Then, to Giles and the others amazement, a picture resolved from the static. It showed the side of a building, most likely in Amethyst City from the looks of things. On the wall was etched a familiar mystic design. 'We think, we know it's part of a spell. Only we can't be sure what it does. Any ideas?' the Green Ranger asked.

'Yes well it's an demonic alchemist's symbol for air. Willow?'

'I've seen it before too.' The young witch nodded and turned to the Rangers 'There are about five different spheres of magic that can all interact with each other. Talisman magic means getting power from an object, and supplicant magic means calling on a god or goddess to channel power through you. This is from two spheres put together, runic and elemental.' She explained.

'Two very powerful disciplines.' Giles picked up the point, pulling his glasses off for a polish. 'Elemental magic deals with the raw energy of matter itself, while symbolic, also know as runic, calls forth what it is supposed to represent. When you blend them like this the symbol will literally pull magic out if the air, channeling it into, into whatever the spell is meant to do.'

The Rangers looked at each other, nodding. 'That's what we thought. It's not the first time A'Zores has done something like this.' The Yellow one said, 'What was that thing he used to pull that castle crystal thing here?'

'Pentagram, the symbol of the five elements becoming one.' The Green one said off hand, displaying at least a rudimentary knowledge herself.

Willow went pail, not that Giles could blame her. 'He used an elemental pentagram?' she asked. While infamous the pentagram was still one of the more powerful aspects of symbolic magic, if one knew what they were doing.

Green nodded. 'It was part of a summoning and protection spell for that huge dimension hopping castle of his.'

The Blue Ranger visibly shuddered, 'Yeah, sacrificed one of his own demon henchmen to pull it off too. He ran his own partner through and cut off his head.'

Giles frowned and looked to the image again. 'This A'Zores sounds ruthless and extremely powerful, but this is nothing more than mystical graffiti. It must be part of a much larger spell, but what?' he didn't like where this idea was going.

'That's why you're here.' The Red Ranger said. 'We haven't the time or the man power to search the city, you do.'

Xander took a few steps up, 'Hang on.' he said 'You've called us here to do your busy work?'

'No.' Green turned to Buffy. 'She called you here, we're just giving you busy work so you don't waste your time.'

'I don't think you quite understand.' Giles told them. 'There are more than twenty Slayers in Amethyst by now. That should be more than enough to help defeat whatever is out there.'

The Black Ranger shook her head. 'Twice now a Slayer has gone against one of the big guys. Both times Tretrax kicked their butts. Trust me, sending Slayers against these guys is like sending cops after vampires. All you get is a lot of dead girls.'

'Faith's right guys, twenty Slayers or two hundred it doesn't matter to these guys.' Buffy said and Giles spun.

'Faith?' he gasped, a fraction after both Xander and Willow.

There was a moment of guilty silence before the Black Ranger turned on Buffy. 'I can't believe you did that.' She snapped before unclipping the clasps either side of her helmet and taking it off. It was Faith, now with her identity revealed she gave Buffy a dark look. 'You really suck at the whole secret identity thing Bee.'

'Hang on, how come she gets to be a Ranger?' Willow asked, obviously she hadn't totally gotten over the Slayer's betrayal of them years ago. Giles had to admit a bit of apprehension himself.

'Chosen by this.' Faith pulled a small gold coin from the thing on her belt. 'As far as any of us understand it these Power Coins are… what is it again?' She looked to the Green Ranger.

'Each Coin is tied to a certain part of the spectrum, that's why we're all different colours. At least that's what we think'' She explained. 'Different people are more in tune with those parts of the whole energy spectrum.'

Giles nodded, it made a sort of sense. Some people were more 'in tune', to use the Ranger's phrase, with the mystical. That is what made some witches like Willow so powerful while others, that could have studied for decades, would struggle to levitate a pencil. However the odds that five people with strong ties to the five very specific talismans was so remote he didn't want to even guess.

'Yeah, but Faith?' Willow asked

'Hey.' The Blue Ranger stepped forward, almost onto Willow's toes. 'Faith's not the one that almost turned the world into charcoal. Yeah we know you're backstory the same as hers. Thing is she's paid for her mistakes, when did you?'

'That's enough.' The Green one said, 'They've both punished themselves in their own way. Faith just did it a bit more publicly.' The Blue Ranger nodded and shrugged an apology. Giles's first instinct was right, she was indeed the leader.

Xander, either in an attempt to change the subject or out of genuine curiosity, asked. 'Urm Faith, does Dawn know anything about this?'

'You could say that.' Faith visibly winced. Giles saw her eyes dart to the Green Ranger, for a moment Giles felt like everyone was looking at her. After a heart beat the Green Ranger shrugged, an action made all the more pronounced by the massive gold chest plate.

Taking off her own helmet Giles was more than shocked to see it was Dawn. 'At least I'm better at the whole secret identity thing than you are Buffy.'

* * *

The Rogue sneaked into A'Zores private chamber. She had to know what he was up to. What his master plan was and how she fit into it. Was she just a distraction, another pawn on the field or, or was she something more.

The camber was made of rough stones, hewn and put together by his warriors. The floor had been swept clean of dirt and dust revealing rough stone, and to one side a crude hearth kept a fire that doubled as a waste bin. It was not posh, or fancy but it was a barbaric sort of home. In someways she would miss it when it came time to either leave or kill A'Zores.

Searching the demon made cave turned up nothing. No papers, slabs or talismans hidden anywhere. She was looking for secret holes around the hearth when he came in. 'A'Zores.' she gasped.

'Looking for me, my love. Or just looking for something?' he asked smiling broadly.

'I never could put anything past you, could I.' She gave him her best smile, just like "mother" had taught her.

A'Zores laughed, but kept his distance. 'No, I'll tell you what. I'll give you a little piece of the puzzle.' The demon-general walked up to the hollowed out rock that saved as a chair and carelessly tipped it over. There was a small pit hidden under it, he pulled out what looked like a chunk of black glass.

'What is that?' she asked him.

'A piece…' he chuckled. 'A piece of Dark Crystal. From the one that the Rangers destroyed.' A'Zores threw it to her.

The Rogue turned it over in her hands. She'd been in the presence of Dark Crystals before. This felt different, almost empty. 'There's no power to it.' She thought aloud. 'What good can it do?'

A'Zores grin exploded into a scornful laugh. 'That one has been drained, the same as all of these.' He pulled out a handful of the shards and dropped them. Then he reached into his coat an pulled out a final, much larger piece. 'This one however is far from empty.' The Rogue could see he was right. Dark energy flowed from the shard, blurring it's edges and washing over his hand. She looked at the pit again. He'd draind them deliberately. What for?

She asked him and he put the crystal back. 'I said a piece of the puzzle, a very small piece. That's all you're going to get. Take heart, it's more warning than the Rangers are going to get' With that he smiled and left.

* * *

Tommy stepped out onto the valley plain, his sword unsheathed but held low. 'Goldar!' He shouted.' It's time.'

'That it is Tommy Oliver!' The winged monkey from Titan called back, stepping out from behind an out cropping. 'Are you ready to die?' He asked.

'I'm not the one that's going to die here, not if I have anything to say about it.'

'You don't Tommy. Without your Ranger powers you're nothing but a man.'

'A man that has defeated you time and time again Goldar.' Tommy reminded him. Here was his last chance though, 'Still it's not to late, neither of us have to die here. Give me your word you won't attack the people of Earth again and I promise to let you go.'

Goldar snarled, curling his top lip back and bearing his teeth. 'You're afraid of dying, that is why I will win!' Ignoring Tommy's offer he charged, wings flaring behind him and thick bladed sword held high.

Tommy had only a fraction of a moment to react. Training and instinct took control as he quickly parried, deflecting the raw power behind Goldar's attack, and delivered a sharp spin kick. It staggered Goldar and gave Tommy the leverage he needed to kick off the blue skinned monkey getting some distance between them again.

'Not cowardice, Goldar. Compassion, even for the likes of you.'

'Compassion! Compassion!' Goldar bellowed. 'I spurn your compassion.' He spat the word he was almost foaming at the mouth now. All pretence of honour and skill were gone, Goldar wanted him dead and didn't care how. Flapping his wings again The gold armoured Monkey took off, flying straight at Tommy. Howling mindlessly as he swung blindly.

Goldar was just too strong, his rage making him all the more dangerous. It was all Tommy could do to hold him back, to get his sword between the two of them. Each time Golder flew past his swing threatened to knock Tommy down, each one jarring his arms and rattling teeth until one pass drove Tommy to one knee.

Sensing victory Goldar pulled the sword even higher and came straight down. Tommy knew that was coming and was ready for the split second opening. Tommy rolled to one side and came to his feet. Goldar's unstoppable dive was a clean miss and gave Tommy a shot. Slashing at the vulnerable wings The former Ranger was rewarded by a flurry of dark feathers and a howl of pain from his opponent.

'That should keep you on the ground from now on.' Tommy hissed, resisting the urge to rub his arms. He duked Goldar's wild backhanded swing and took another step back. So far it had been the monkey that had kept the pressure up and Tommy retreating. There was no way for him to win that way. Especially if Goldar was this strong and this angry.

With a hy-yah Tommy charged, bluffing right before ducking under the ever present sword. As he came back up Tommy slashed under Goldar's guard, his blade bouncing off the armour, but leaving a deep scratch behind.

Tommy rolled out of the way again and brought his sword up between them. He had the measure of Goldar now. Just like before Tommy had speed and agility while Goldar had raw strength and toughness. It would take a lot of good strikes, or one or two very lucky ones, to do anything more noticeable while all Goldar had to do was keep swinging until he got somewhere.

Strategies and tactics raced though his mind, desperately he searched for a way to disable or slow down Goldar even more. Each idea would have failed as Goldar's return would have killed him. Keeping a distance between them Tommy danced around Goldar, never letting him get close enough.

Frustrated his opponent let out another howl and pointed his sword as Tommy realised his mistake. Goldar didn't need to be close to hit him. A volley of energy balls blasted out of Goldar's sword. The former Ranger had forgotten he had that little trick. Almost of instinct Tommy batted one of the energy balls away, letting the other three pass him by.

Hiding his disgust with himself Tommy knew there was only one option. He let Goldar come at him, swinging the long heavy blade. Set on the only course left there was no conflict left within Tommy. Without a choice everything slot into place.

He could see how Goldar was off balance, how he favoured his left after the deflected blow and just where the swing was going to come from. Some athletes talk about getting into the zone, that moment where everything seems to work in perfect clarity. That was where Tommy was now, he saw and noticed everything. He could almost count each feather on Goldar's wings.

It was then he knew what to do and just how to do it. Instead of catching Goldar's sword Tommy went for his wrist, right where the gauntlet met the glove. With both Tommy's blow and Goldar's strength his sword cleaved straight through. Disarming the titan cleanly.

As Goldar gaped at the stump at the end of his arm Tommy continued, spinning the blade he carved a perfect cross in the precise centre of the armour. Without pause Tommy kicked out, first one, then two and then three blows staggering Goldar for the last time.

To end it Tommy jumped tucking into a tight ball as he leapt over Goldar the former Ranger lunged backward. Again combining Goldar's momentum with his own strength he hit the one weak point he was guaranteed to penetrate. Right between Goldar's wings. The sword buried itself up to the hilt in the dead centre of his back.

There was a horrible moment where nothing happened, then Goldar turned, pulling the sword from Tommy's grip. He jumped back not sure what to do next when his opponent fell to his knees. A trail of blue blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. 'You. You killed me.' Goldar said in shock.

'You gave me no choice.' Tommy breathed. The fight over the college lecturer suddenly felt twenty years older. The ache in his arms was back, his lungs demanded air and his heart beat like a jack hammer inside his chest. It was over. 'I'm sorry, if it's worth anything to you I wish this could have been different.'

'Compassion. If… If I can't have revenge I will at least have that.' Goldar gasped, his voice becoming horse. 'It's over. At last it's over.'

'Neither of us wanted it to end this way.' Tommy said kneeling next to him. 'I'm sorry.'

Goldar looked up, 'Be sorry for yourself!' he hissed and reached out with his remaining hand grabbing Tommy by the back of his neck. 'Die, Die Tommy. You might have killed me, but I'm not going to die alone!'

Somehow, probably from shear hate alone, Goldar had found the strength to keep going. Pulling Tommy into the sword tip still sticking through his chest with methodical slowness.

Even dying Goldar was much stronger than the former Ranger and despite it all with one hand he pulled Tommy's head closer and closer. Calling on the last of his strength Tommy tried to break the death grip but couldn't. Inch by agonising inch he was pulled closer to the chipped and battered point.

End Destiny


	73. Chapter 73

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
The Plot Thickens  
Chapter One

Buffy held her hands up and waved down the Slayers filling the room, The noise of almost two dozen teenage girls arguing amongst themselves was nearly deafening. 'Okay, okay! I know it sucks but we can't rush into this!' She shouted over them.

Dawn had beamed them back to the apartment building Buffy had rented after a quick decision not to tell anyone else who the Rangers really were. When she and the others touched down everyone bombarded them with questions. Most of which they couldn't answer. Eventually Buffy had been forced to outline the plan.

It was fairly simple really, no one had at the first clue as to what the big bad was planning so they needed to find out. That meant helping the Rangers search the city for more symbols, or glyphs, whatever. Of course the rest of the Slayers didn't like the idea of being stuck in research mode while someone else did the fighting. 'Come on!' Shouted Kennedy. 'They're just a bunch of show off's in fancy spandex. Let us get out there and kick some demon butt. We could be done before the week end.' she boasted and a lot of the Slayers agreed

After a moment though they stopped and looked at Buffy. The blonde Slayer got the feeling they could tell something was up from the expression on her face. 'Last time I thought like that Xander lost an eye.' Buffy hissed at them and watched every one in the room glance at the self styled pirate.

'We also lost some potentials that night too.' He reminded them, the grim look out of place on his face. 'Buffy's right we don't want to rush in.'

'Can we at least tell these Rangers to back off and let us do our jobs?' Someone else shouted, probably Rona.

'This is their job.' Buffy pointed out. 'Look, like they said, they're the ones with the giant robots here.'

'And we've got the Scythe!'

Xander let out a sharp whistle to get their attention. 'And each of them have a weapon too. The one in Black has a giant axe and D… Green has a flute, dagger thing. We're not the ones in charge here.'

'Xander's right. We want to work with the Rangers, that means helping them figure out what's coming next and finding a way to stop it.' Buffy drove the point home.

'I already know how to stop it. Break out the Troll hammer and the Scythe then we do what a Slayer does best.' Kennedy called out.

'Not until we know more.' Giles joined in. 'Buffy's right, rushing in will only get ourselves, and more likely others, hurt. We still don't know exactly what is going on in this city, or just what might happen next. We don't even know where the enemy is based. All we do know is something very dangerous is coming, whatever this demon General A'Zores is doing with this spell of his is unimaginably huge. Only by pooling our resources can we work out what it is going to be and counter act it.'

'Which means we look for these funky symbols wherever we find them.' Buffy repeated for what felt like the hundredth time as she waved the paper the little robot had printed out for her. 'You see this or anything that looks…'

'We get it.' Half the Slayers interrupted, but one hand went up hesitantly.

Buffy blinked, feeling like a school teacher all of a sudden. 'Vi? You want to ask something?'

'Urm, yeah.' She looked around as everyone's attention was on her. 'I'm down with the whole know your enemy thing, but how do we, you know, the Rangers. How do we call them? They got phone number or something?'

Buffy bit back a curse, she couldn't tell them Dawn or the others were just a phone call away. It was Giles that came to her rescue. 'Apparently they do. They gave one to Buffy before we left.'

'And Faith has a way of contacting them too.' Xander added. 'She works at a coffee shop in town.'

'Hang on Faith's in town?' Rona asked 'Why isn't she here?'

'Because she's working.' Buffy pointed out, lying quickly. As she did the Slayer could almost hear an inner voice, it could have been her mother, Tara or even Anya, tell her this was all going to blow up in their face.

'Then why does she have a way of calling the Rangers?'

* * *

Faith set her shoulders, put her foot square in the gold armoured back and pulled. There was a terrible noise, somewhere between nails on a chalkboard and a ripping squelch as it came free. What came out of the dead monster sort of looked like a sword, if you squinted a lot. It had been battered and hammered so hard that it was more like a saw with missing teeth. 'Wow. I usually go hard on my toys, but this is a whole new level.' She handed it over to Tommy.

The former Ranger glanced at the blade, but didn't take it. After a second Faith gave him a sarcastic grin 'Hey I get it alright, best enemies and all that but come on. He was a killer.' He'd called her just after their meeting with Bee and her gang. Just her, asking for her help with something.

He didn't mention the epic duel he must have had with Gold-boy, or the fact there was still a long samurai sword stuck up to the hilt in the guy's back. 'So are you.' he said quietly.

Faith took a deep breath. 'I think the word is were, not are.'

Tommy looked at her, the first time he took his eyes off the dead body. 'That's the point. You reformed, what if…'

'I wanted to reform.' Faith told him, but she could see she wasn't getting through to him. 'Hey, what I did, when I did it. It's mad. I can't even begin to go over it and there's not a night that goes by I don't kick myself over why happened.' Faith closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. She couldn't 'The first, the first guy was an accident, he must have been some kind of idiot sneaking up on us when me and Bee were out vamp hunting. I just reacted.'

'And the others?' Tommy asked

'The others, I wanted to blot it all out. I thought if I killed or hurt enough people I'd forget each one. That they'd all just become the same, you know. Make the nightmares a little more blurry. I should have known it doesn't work that way.' Faith shook herself. She'd never admitted that before, not to anyone. 'Gold-boy here isn't like that. He didn't care about anything but getting you. That means he would have killed anything and anyone to do that. He. Didn't. Care. You know that better than me even'

'He was still a living, breathing person.' Tommy snapped 'There should have been another way.'

Faith felt a sad little smile tug on the side of her mouth and fought to keep a poker face. 'Doesn't work that way. That's why there are Slayers. There are some things out there you can't lock up, you can't just shrug off and hope they turn over a new leaf. When the only way to save people is to take a life you have to do the wrong thing to do the right.'

Tommy spun on her. 'The wrong thing? Faith, that's never right. I thought you of all people knew that.'

'What I know is that right and wrong, good and evil is never as simple as all that. Doing the right thing is usually easy, having to do the wrong thing for the right reasons is hard. You've got to know this. You've saved the world literally a hundred times or more, you're one of the greatest Power Rangers ever. You have to have killed something before now.'

Tommy shook his head sadly. 'Not really, Rita and Zedd used magical constructs. The Machine Empire built mindless robots programmed for destruction and nothing else. I've never had to take a life before. Not like this.' He looked down at the body. 'Never like this.'

'Then you've had it easy.' Faith told him point blank, 'Oh the fights might have been hard, but you've had it easy.'

Tommy kelt down and put a hand on the dead body's shoulder. She thought he'd have taken that badly, instead he was calm. 'Maybe you're right Faith. This whole thing has left a sour taste in my mouth.' He stood up, looking into the distance. 'I don't know if Zordon could have done something like this but I can't. I just can't, not again.'

Somehow Faith didn't believe that. 'So what are we going to do with Gold-boy?' She asked after a moment.

'Bury him. Somewhere nice, where he can rest in peace. He didn't get it in life, he can have some now.'

'Nice sentiment, I don't think he'd share it.' Faith turned the sword over her hands again, 'And this thing? I know a few people, they could have a look but if you ask me it's a dead loss.'

'I'll keep it, as it is.' Faith let her eyebrows raise at that. 'No, not like that. I don't ever want to forget that I took a life today. I crossed a line, one I never want to have to cross again.' Then suddenly he stood up straight. 'But you're right Faith. We don't always get what we want and some times that line has to be crossed. That doesn't mean I have to like it.'

'Nobody does.' Faith told him with a sarcastic smile as he took the sword. 'That's the problem.'

* * *

Kennedy had finished unpacking her stuff in the room she was going to be sharing with Willow and was waiting for her lover to come back. Amethyst looked like a cool town, there were all sorts of jewellery shops and not a few places to eat. From what her big sister told her before this whole Ranger business it was the place to go to for wedding rings and all sorts of other things that shined.

The door opened and Willow came in 'Hey.' Kennedy grinned 'What say, after we've taken care of this whole Ranger thing we find someplace to eat.'

Her lover grinned. 'Sounds great, but why don't we do it now. This Ranger thing is going to take longer than that.'

Kennedy waved her off, 'No way.' She laughed. 'I know what Buffy said but there's twenty Slayers. I haven't seen anything that could take all of us on.'

'I think you're right, its just Buffy…'

'She's worried someone might get hurt. I get that, me too.' Kennedy shrugged. 'That doesn't mean she's right about letting the Rangers call the shots. I mean we're the professionals.' She really hated that they were reduced to chasing after some show offs in fancy costumes.

'Buffy's right though they've been doing it all year and the town is still standing.' Willow tried to defend her friend.

'Sure, parts of it.' Kennedy rolled her eyes. 'I mean what's with the giant robot thing? Talk about showing off.'

Willow laughed. 'At least Dawn's a better driver than Buffy, can you imagine her behind one of those things?' She gave a mock shudder and then stopped. 'Oops'

Kennedy didn't miss her slip. 'Dawn? What's Dawn go to… Oh man, you're not telling me?'

Willow turned away, looking incredibly guilty. 'I wasn't supposed to, it's meant to be a big secret.'

'Does Buffy know?' Kennedy didn't know what to make of it. Dawn was a nice girl, but she wasn't a Slayer. Not that that should matter, but it did.

Willow nodded. 'She knew first. It's just, just that I don't like it.'

'What don't you like?' Kennedy asked, not sure what she was getting at. She didn't like it either but Willow might have a different reason.

'The whole Ranger thing. I mean where do they really get their power from? It's like this crazy mix of magic, science and… Dinosaurs.'

'Dinosaurs?' Kennedy spluttered.

Willow nodded. 'I don't know what it's all about, but there's defiantly dinosaurs involved. It's not just those giant tank things, all the time I was there I could feel this presence. Giant, powerful, cold blooded and very very old.' This time it was a proper shudder.

Willow had fantastic mystical senses and could see a lot more than other people with them. Sometimes Kennedy wondered use what her lover saw. 'Really? You think they were controlling them or something?'

'No, no.' Willow shook her head. 'Maybe, I don't know. It's possible.'

'So the Rangers, that happen to include Dawn, are possessed by magic dinosaurs?' Kennedy thought about that for a second. 'That's bad news. What if they're playing us?'

Willow didn't follow. 'Playing?'

'Yeah, you know they might not be friends of the bad guys, but that doesn't make them good. Old and cold blooded sounds like demons to me. What if they're not really dinosaurs, but powerful demons that want the world for themselves?'

Willow's eyes opened wide. 'And now they have Dawnie. Faith's on the team too and I don't trust her.' The witch frowned. 'What if you're right and whatever's possessing them doesn't want us poking around. They could have Buffy under some sort of spell or something. Giles is right about one thing though, we shouldn't do anything until we know what's going one around here.'

'What about Buffy and this spell?' Kennedy asked. She didn't want to go up against the senior Slayer. She might be slowing down but that didn't make her any less dangerous.

'We get Dawn away from the others, try and break whatever hold they have over her and find out if they have gotten Buffy under some sort of spell.' Willow told her.

'I can get a couple of the girls, let them in on this. We might need some help.'

'And I'll get the ingredients for a location spell so we can find them.'

* * *

Sormeghe pulled out his telescope and took a reading. Peering through dimensions like a lighthouse beam slicing through a morning fog. 'So, close?' the Rogue asked as she sauntered up to him. The bitch would stab you in the back as soon as look at you. It wasn't as if trust was alien to her, she just had the loyalty of a starved shark.

Closing the telescope he turned on her, in a flash he had his flintlock cocked and aimed between her eyes.

'I thought we were all on the same side?' she smiled.

'After what A'Zores told you, I don't know. Using shards of a broken Crystal? Draining them? That's either an insane waste, or…'

'Or?' She asked.

'Or a clue. I've done some investigating of my own.' Sormeghe disarmed his pistol and holstered it. 'For the last week he's been sending his minions into town, one at a time. I haven't been able to follow them, but I know they are up to something.'

She smiled 'I knew about them, I think he has them watching the Rangers. Looking for weakness.' She then laughed. 'I'm wondering where he is right now. If that Crystal shard is a bluff what is he doing, where's he going and where is he right now?'

* * *

On a bluff, over looking the city A'Zores juggled his sword stick as he smoked his pipe. Things were sliding into place. Now was the time he had to be careful, he'd moved the pieces slowly, while no one was looking. Put down false trails and even made sure the Rangers saw just enough to keep them guessing.

It wouldn't be long now, that's why he needed to keep a tight hold. His last plan failed because he wasn't in complete control. Outside factors interfered, not this time. There were no outside factors left, everything was accounted for in one way or another.

In a very short time the first part would fall into place, Sormeghe's ship was in position already. He just needed a few more symbols and it would be perfect. The Demon General chomped down on his pipe. Knowing the Rangers this was about the time they would usually pull some new weapon or trick. He couldn't rely on minions warriors or allies now.

It was time to take a personal hand in the plan. As careful and controlled the plan was it was still all or nothing. After this he had nothing left and he was already committed and things were on the verge of spinning out of control.

In truth, he was loving every minute of it.

End Chapter One


	74. Chapter 74

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
The Plot Thickens  
Chapter Two

With finals over and all the demon attacks, even if they had dropped off recently, it wasn't surprising that Amethyst College was rather empty. So empty that Cassie and Dawn hadn't run into anyone on their walk around the campus. 'So, not that I'm jealous, but are you and Marcus going to spend a night in his room soon?' Cassie asked idly

'Oh come on, we're not that bad!' Dawn gave her friend a playful shove.

'The all night Python sessions were bad enough, now I've got you two kissing all the time?' Cassie laughed. 'How am I going to get any sleep?'

Dawn gave her the most evil smile imaginable. 'Well I can always think of other things to do.'

'Ah ah.' Cassie held her hands up. 'No, no I don't even want to start thinking about that.'

Dawn's smile became a full on smirk.

'You know you're insufferable when you're like this.'

Dawn's good mood seemed to flicker. 'Let me enjoy it while I can 'kay?'

Cassie sighed 'How can you turn every good thing that happens to you into a funeral?'

Dawn shrugged. 'Experience?'

'You do know you need massive amounts of therapy, right?' Cassie suggested. She'd said it jokingly, but it was dangerously close to the truth. Dawn didn't do happy. She did depressed, fatalistic, morbid and pessimistic. She could turn a party into a wake with just a few words.

Dawn laughed again, this time bitterly. 'A therapist? I'd either be locked up or send them screaming for the hills.'

'You do know other people have crappy lives too?' Cassie pointed out.

Dawn seemed to shrug. 'Sure, doesn't make me feel any better though. That's their stuff, I've got enough of my own. Come on, we're supposed to be looking for magic symbols.'

'Or Demon Warriors.'

'Or Demon Warriors.' the Green Ranger agreed. The pair of them hadn't been aimlessly wandering around the Collage Campus. They were looking for more of A'Zores graffiti. Neither of them had expected to find anything, but the demon general had proven them wrong. They'd already found two of the crazy looking things, that Dawn had identified as air and water, on the grounds. Cassie would have missed them, all she could really see were a load of scratches. One was even half hidden under a poster so it was obvious none else had recognised them either.

Dawn wasn't sure what would happen to that one, or any others, that might have been covered up. Cassie guessed it would probably break them. Dawn on the other hand had said they were still intact, beneath whatever was coving them. If that was true then the whole City could be covered in one massive spell and they'd never be able to see it.

Neither of them liked that idea.

'Can't you feel them? The magic I mean?' The Blue Ranger asked her best friend after a moment.

'Not really. I might once the spell's complete, but that's no good. How about you, can't you sense anything with your powers?'

Cassie closed her eyes and concentrated. It was a lot easier these days, but just about anything could get in the way. After a moment of searching she shook her head. 'Nothing. Even if I could I don't think it would be much use. Feeling magic's kinda like listening to a foreign language. I know something's being said but it could be anything. That and there's a lot of background noise.'

'Background noise?'

'Sure, the streetlights, power cables, phone lines, you.' Cassie waved a hand in the air. 'It's all energy out there.'

Dawn looked like she was thinking about it for a second. 'I didn't know, that is kind of cool. These days when I feel magic it's like a wave. When something hits I can tell how big and what direction but that's about it.'

Cassie realised she never really talked about it, or how her abilities were different to Dawn's. 'With me it's like tuning into a radio station. It's all over the place, but I can focus on one bit and listen in.' She was doing just that when she felt it. Like a burst of static. 'Whoa, you feel that?'

Dawn was instantly ready for a fight as she nodded. 'Yeah. Something's coming.'

Cassie felt the reassuring weight of her Morpher at the small of her back. Whatever it was coming had power, a lot of it.

Ready for anything the two of them turned a corner. Standing outside the main doors to the dorm hall was five girls. Cassie recognised one of them, so did Dawn. 'Willow!' she beamed 'Hi, Buffy call you down here?'

'Dawnie, hi back.' The red headed witch said forced a smile and Cassie knew something was wrong. The others just had to be Slayers. What four Slayers were doing here was anyone's guess. 'Can we talk?'

'Sure.' Dawn glanced at Cassie. 'Hey guys, this is my friend Cassie. Cassie this is my sister's best friend Willow. That's Kennedy, Rona, Tina and May. I know them all from Sunnydale.'

'Hello.' Cassie waved. 'Dawn's told me a lot about you guys and what happened down there. It's good to meet you.'

'Yeah good to meet you too, now can we talk to Dawn please?' the one Dawn had called Rona said.

Dawn tensed, fighting side by side with her all year Cassie knew the signs. 'No one's stopping you.' The Green Ranger pointed out, but the five of them just stared at Cassie.

'Wow, good job of making me feel uncomfortable.' The Blue Ranger muttered under her breath.

Kennedy set her shoulders, ready for a fight too and Cassie knew this wasn't going to end well. 'It's nothing personal we just want to talk to Dawnie alone, you know? Without a Ranger on her shoulder.'

'It takes four Slayers to talk with me alone?' Dawn pointed out. 'Not to mention a super powerful witch? I'm feeling a little outnumbered here. Oh and Will, good job with the whole secret identity. Did you just not get the whole top secret thing?'

'I'm just glad you haven't told your sister about any of my secrets.' Cassie smirked to Dawn. 'It would be in the newspaper's before we get a chance to turn around twice.'

'Look why don't you just butt out.' Rona snapped.

Okay, time out guys.' Dawn made a little T shape with her hands. 'We ain't doing this. I don't know what you guy's want but Cassie stays. We clear?

Willow stepped up. 'We're only here to help Dawnie, we're worried about you. I mean last year you were happy with Buffy in Rome, then you suddenly leave. Next time anyone sees you we find out you've been lying to us about what you've been doing. All of a sudden you've got all these powers you say come from some alien Wizard…'

'Alright.' Dawn interrupted. 'f I'd have told you you'd have just jumped in and been squashed. Buffy tried to fight these guys, so did Faith before she got her Coin. They lost, badly.'

'You saying we can't handle it?' Rona sneered. 'but you can because of some fancy costume?'

'It's what comes with the costume.' Cassie told her. 'I wouldn't expect you to understand.'

'I do.' Willow said. 'You feel powerful, strong. Like you can do anything and there's nothing to stop you. You seem like a nice girl Cassie, you have to know how dangerous that feeling is.'

'I do and it's great you're worried for us but we know what we're doing.'

'You think you do, look you're the Blue Ranger right? You're the one that healed the little girl, you can't tell me that's normal…'

'Actually she can.' Dawn jumped in. 'It's perfectly normal for her, just as being a Slayer is normal for Kennedy. She was born with this power, so were all of us.'

'Dawnie…' Willow started.

'Stop, it's just Dawn. I'm not some little kid anymore, stop treating me like I'm twelve.'

Willow nodded 'Alright Dawn, I get that but you can't tell me you throwing green lightning like some sort of Darth Vader is normal. Please listen to us, something is wrong here, let us, let me, help.'

'I thought your sister was supposed to be the stubborn one?' Cassie asked

'She is.' Dawn sighed. 'But she's not that far ahead. Will, you remember I'm the Key right? Well it turns out I can use that.'

'You can't, The Key is gone.' Willow shook her head, 'You're just a normal, average, human now.

'What are you talking about?' Kennedy asked but they ignored her.

'You'd like to think that wouldn't you, both you and Buffy, keep poor little Dawnie in a box.' Dawn snapped bitterly. 'Show her the world sure, but only the parts you want her to see. Keep her safe. You want to know why I left Rome and came here? I didn't want to be trapped again, living Buffy's life. I wanted, I needed my own. Sunnydale, England, Rome, all I ever did was follow Buffy around like a puppy, I need to live my own life. Not hers, and you know what I've lived here a lot better than I ever did in her or your shadows. I've got a purpose, good friends and even a boyfriend here.' From the sound of it this was something Dawn had wanted to say for a while.

She didn't stop there. 'The truth is Will I'm not normal, I'm a monster and a freak and for the first time I'm happy about that. You want to come here and accuse me of being different fine, but don't pretend this has anything to do with me being a Ranger.'

'Hang on hang on.' Kennedy got their attention. I thought you got these power from some magic coin things, now you're telling me there's a key. What are you talking about?'

Dawn spun to face her. 'Not a key, the Key. Well one of the Key's, never mind. Look as best we understand it each of us, each Ranger, had the potential for something. Cassie's evolved super-powers, my magic key-ness, Sari's computer-whispering thing, they were all there. The Coins just gave them a jumpstart. That's why we were chosen in the first place.'

'So these demons in the coins chose you all because you already had something?' Rona asked and Dawn threw her hands in the air in despair.

'There are no demons.' Cassie sighed, 'They are spirits of ancient dinosaurs, bonded to us so that we can tap into the Morphing Grid. Unless all dinosaurs were really demons…'

'They weren't.' Dawn interrupted.

'… You're all way of the mark. Just because you don't understand something doesn't make it evil.' Cassie finished and she was met with blank looks all around. 'You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Look Coin's good, demons bad. That simple enough for you?'

'Oh yes, perfectly.' A new voice came from behind. A voice she found far too familiar.

* * *

Kennedy looked over Dawn's shoulder as she spun around. It was an average looking demon, dressed in a dirty great coat and carrying a walking stick for some reason. He had a pair of horns running down and around either side of his jaw, like a beard. 'Who the heck is that?' she asked.

'A'Zores.' Dawn snarled between gritted teeth. Kennedy heard Tina and the others hiss in shock, this was supposed to be the big bad guy. He didn't look that threatening to the Slayer. If is was the best the so called demon army could do she and the girls should be done in no time.

This guy even sooner. It was four against one, he didn't stand a chance. Kennedy glanced at the other Slayers and knew they were thinking the same. She was about to leap into action when he fired, he didn't need a chant or a spell so there was almost no warning. The demon lashed out with a metal covered hand and a massive thunderbolt shattered the air.

When Kennedy was a kid she'd been kept up one night as a thunder storm rattled her windows. A massive bolt of lightning as thick as a tree trunk had hit the sables and nearly killed her favourite horse. If anything this bolt was bigger and a heck of a lot closer.

The world literally exploded, Cassie and Dawn were the closest to the flash and both of them were literally thrown into the air, arms flailing as they flew high over the rest of them. Rona, May and Tina got hit too, not as badly as the Rangers, but still bad enough to knock them off their feet and then some.

It was only Willow's quick reactions that kept Kennedy from being electrocuted too. With a shout her lover cast a magic shield that somehow protected the pair of them from the blast. Even so pulling that sort of magic, that quickly, left Willow gasping on her knees.

That meant Kennedy was the only one left standing and it was all up to her. He might have been tougher than she thought, but you couldn't throw lighting when things got up close. Not without getting fried yourself. At least that was her guess.

Jumping in the Slayer charged at him. He wouldn't, couldn't expect her to be still standing after that blast. She had surprise on her side as well as her Slayer strength. Kennedy knew from her training that was a winning combination. Eating up the distance between them with two strides she sent a haymaker punch that started at least one state behind her. This would slow him down, one punch and this was over.

Mid-swing, at the very last moment, the demon stepped back and to the side. Kennedy didn't have time to curse as her momentum carried her past him, or it would have if he hadn't raised his knee.

The blow hit her in the gut, driving the wind out of her and making the young Slayer feel sick to her stomach. Coughing as she tried to keep her lunch down Kennedy felt a strong hand grab her by her hair as it pulled her back upright. This A'Zores was a lot fast than he looked, stronger too she realised as he punched her full in the face. It felt like he had loosened a few teeth and she could taste the blood from her broken nose.

He didn't stop. Kicking the knees out from behind he yanked back on her hair. Hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes she spat out a mouth full of blood. She couldn't think straight, let alone stand, when the demon drove the point of his stick into her chest. 'I assume we can skip the threats.' he said as Kennedy struggled.

* * *

Dawn swore under her breath, A'Zores had Kennedy pinned in like a butterfly. The Slayer had looked better. With only a few punches he'd totally floored her

'What are you doing here A'Zores? I'd hoped you'd given up.' She demanded

He chuckled. 'Oh no, just bidding my time, But now everything's in place it's far too late for you or your friends to stop me.' Dawn winced, she'd guessed as much but hoped she'd been wrong.

This was not going to be good.

'If you hurt her…' Willow threatened and Dawn put a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. The roots of her hair were almost black now and Dawn knew just how close they were to a real problem.

The Demon General put more pressure on Kennedy, who let out a scream. 'Stay out of this witch-ling.' he snapped before looking at Dawn. 'I didn't know you were so desperate for allies that you'd call on the Slayer and her friends, Ranger.'

'They were just passing through.' Dawn said between clenched teeth. 'Let her go and we can finish this.' Calming Willow down was important right now. The last thing anyone needed was a return of evil Willow.

'Really. I thought you knew me better than.' He smirked.

'No!' Dawn shouted but it was too late, with a twist of his gauntlet A'Zores sent a bolt of energy down his stick. Blasting through Kennedy with a loud crack of noise.

Rona and the others made to grab him but with a cruel laugh he just kicked Kennedy's limp body at them, knocking them over. 'Lets even the odds!' He called out before trowing a portal to his right. A squad of Demon Warriors appeared brandishing their swords. 'Get them!' he ordered.

End Chapter Two


	75. Chapter 75

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
The Plot Thickens  
Chapter Three

Willow shrugged off Dawn's restraining hand and dived to her lover's side. She wasn't moving, Willow couldn't even tell if she was breathing. The other three Slayers were trapped underneath her and after a moment they tried to get free. 'Don't move her!' The witch shouted, terrified what might happen if they did.

'Let me, I'm a doctor.' Dawn's friend said. 'Well almost.' With a gesture Kennedy levitated, floating harmlessly off Rona and the others easily.

The Slayer's did what came naturally to them, instantly rolling to their feet the three of them charged head first at the scab covered demons. Willow didn't care, the only thing that mattered to her was Kennedy.

Reaching out with her more mystical senses she looked for something, anything, to show she was still alive. In a heartbeat Willow could sense it, Kennedy's life energy was already ebbing. 'She's dying!' the witch wailed, knowing that there wasn't time for her to try anything.

'Not just yet.' Cassie disagreed, lowing Kennedy and putting her hand just over the Slayer's heart. If Willow hadn't been focused on sensing her lover she wouldn't have seen it. As the Blue Ranger touched the fallen Slayer Willow saw them channel some sort of energy through themselves and into Kennedy.

Willow felt, as well as saw, the energy flow like water through her lover, repairing the damage like it was washing away a stain. Then it stopped as quickly as it started. First Cassie, then Kennedy, took deep breaths.

'Alright, sleep for a little while.' The Blue Ranger suggested and Kennedy simply did. Again there was no spell, no magic, just a flutter of strange energy that had her peacefully sleeping. 'That should keep her until I have more time.' Cassie said standing up.

'Everything okay?' Dawn asked

'Yes.' Willow whispered, brushing the hair from Kennedy's face. 'How…?'

'Long story and we really don't have the time.' Cassie told her, pointing at the Slayers. Rona and the others were outnumbered and hadn't come looking for a fight. They didn't have a knife between them. If someone didn't help soon they were going to get hurt, or worse. Willow stood up, ready to summon a few fireballs to even the odds, when Dawn got in her way.

'Don't, just stay here.' She warned, sounding a lot like her sister before pointing at Kennedy. 'Keep her safe, we'll deal with them.'

'What about their boss?' Willow looked around, but he had vanished.

'Ran off through the same portal that brought these guys.' Cassie told her.

'He does that a lot.' Dawn said darkly. 'Ready?'

'Ready.' Her friend agreed. In tandem they both pulled something from behind their backs and called out; 'Morphing Time!'

Willow didn't understand what she was seeing, but knew it was powerful. With the device in her hand Dawn punched the air. It snapped open across the middle showing a gold coin. It was the same belt buckle Willow had seen when they were in their costumes. 'DragonZord!'

Cassie was a fraction behind her, shouting out; 'Triceratops!' The two of them were instantly surrounded in two cloaks of light, one green and one blue. The cloaks shrunk down, covering the pair of them in their costumes. Dawn in green, with her gold chest plate and Cassie in blue.

Willow didn't think it was possible for them to get changed so quickly, or just how much power they'd have. Now she could see them, ready for battle, she could tell she'd been wrong. Wherever the power came from it was more than some chained demon or something, the last time she had felt anything like it was when she had tapped into the Slayer Scythe to activate all the potentials around the world.

'Yo, a little help here!' Rona shouted. She was wrestling with one of the Demon lackeys while trying to keep it between her and the others behind it. Tina and May weren't having much more luck either. The two of them were back to back and desperately trying to keep out of the way of the demon's swords.

Dawn was the first to move, drawing her dagger she leapt in. Getting up and under the demon's arms she stabbed it. As soon as she hit the Demon there was an explosion that splattered it into a sort of black and dark green goo that flew away from the two of them.

'Sweet move but is that all you've got?' Rona asked nodding at the dagger.

Dawn didn't answer at first, pushing her to one side the Green Ranger ran a hand down the dagger's blade. It glowed green and Dawn shouted 'See-yah!' as she swung in the mid air. The glow left an arc that seemed to grow as it flew out, when it hit the four demons it killed them instantly. Blasting them into the same goo.

The Blue Ranger wasn't holding back either, somehow she had a quarter staff in her hands and was using it like a pro. As fast as any Slayer, she would block one demon, kick a second and quickly lungeing at yet another. With her fighting off one group May and Tina could focus on whoever were left.

Rona scooped up the weapons dropped by the demons nearest to her and tossed them to the other Slayers, one landing at Willows feet. Now armed and with the Rangers helping the demons didn't stand a chance. Rona got the last one, splitting it from the stomach up.

'You guys are good.' The Blue Ranger said easily resting her staff on one shoulder.

'You can talk.' May laughed. 'I always thought staffs like that were big and clumsy.'

'One one of my uncles gave me a few lessons.' she shrugged

'Uncles?'

'Cassie's a military brat.' Dawn told them. 'She's got "relatives" all over the place.'

'Thanks.' The Blue Ranger nodded.

Dawn shrugged, 'Don't mention it.' No one else followed that but them. The two were obviously good friends and Willow was glad Dawn had found at least one. Other than a few girls she'd hanged around with in Sunnydale she'd always been a little distant with people.

'Hey, Willow. Come and look at this.' Tina called her over. Being very careful with laying Kennedy on the ground she checked it out.

'Fire isn't it?' Dawn asked her

Willow nodded, tracing one of the scratches. She couldn't feel anything from it, but until it was complete she wasn't going to.

'That's all the elements, isn't it?' Rona asked. 'I mean all four. The others have seen some back in the city.'

'We've seen two others across the College.' Cassie told her. 'One was partially hidden. For all we know there could be thousands all over the place, just waiting for the last piece of the puzzle.'

Willow couldn't hide a shudder. 'A spell this big? What could it be?'

'Two things you can guarantee with A'Zores. It's big and you won't see it coming.' Dawn warned.

'This is wrong, I mean seriously messed up.' May pointed out. 'How long it take him to carve this? I mean he jumped right after that portal. He did this then he attacks? Why?'

Dawn folded her arms under the massive gold chest plate and stood there for a moment. Looking at the symbol like it was going to bite her. 'Dawn?' Cassie asked.

'He hates wasted effort. Big ol' plan like this, that's a lot of effort.' Dawn said seriously. 'He want's us to know, to know he can still crush us and that he knows you're here. He's making a point.'

'He blasted us, KO'ed Kennedy in thee seconds flat and then unleashed the hell squad just to send a message?' Rona asked. 'Hasn't he ever heard of E-mail?'

'Only if it comes with a battle-axe.' Cassie told them. 'His idea of subtile involves the neutron bomb as the opening act.'

The Slayers looked at each other and Willow. 'Then I guess we're in a lot of trouble.'

* * *

Buffy looked up and down the deserted corridor before checking the number on the door again. It looked like the right one and if she listened she could hear something on the TV inside.

After a moment Dawn started laughing along with her boyfriend. Glad she was at the right place she knocked. There was a startled moment inside and the TV stopped. 'Hello?' came from inside.

'Marcus, hi. It's Buffy. Is Dawn there?' She asked carefully.

The door opened and her little sister was there with her arm's folded tightly. Dawn was giving her the sort of death glare reserved for Vamps that had tried to get away. 'Checking up on me?' She asked sharply and Buffy couldn't hide a wince.

'No, well I wasn't planing on it. Can I come in?' she asked.

'Sure, I'll just make a space.' The boy said rushing to clear a stack of DVD's off a chair in the corner.

'Thanks.' Buffy tried to give him a smile. After a few moments there was a seat and the Slayer sat down. Both Dawn and Marcus sat on the foot of the bed, which was an image she really didn't need. 'You learn that A'Zores has a huge evil plan so instead of research you go on a date?' Buffy asked

'Can't stop any of it, all any of us can do is be ready. So I can spend the night worrying or try to enjoy myself.' Dawn shrugged. As much as Buffy wanted to she couldn't really find a flaw in that logic.

After a few long moments of uncomfortable silence Buffy found herself trying to read the DVD covers. 'Mel Brooks marathon.' Dawn told her in a flat voice. 'We thought Python was getting a bit stale.'

'Oh.' She didn't recognise any of them and regretted not bringing Xander with her. If nothing else he'd be able to fill in the silence. That or referee the talk that she was sure could get very nasty all too quickly.

'So you pop by to talk about my boyfriend's DVD collection or what?'

'Not originally.' Buffy took a breath and decided to dive headlong into it. 'Dawn, I talked to Willow. She told me what you said.'

Dawn shook her head. 'I shouldn't have.'

'No you were right. I dragged you all around the world and never asked what you wanted.' Buffy said honestly. 'I was so wrapped up in finding what I needed, what I thought I needed, that I didn't see what it was doing to you.'

'It was okay, really.' Dawn said Marcus put a hand on her leg. 'I liked it, seeing the world. It was cool, it's just I had to think about the future and well…'

'That didn't involve trailing around behind me. You're right, it's just I don't know. You're my sister and I don't know how to do what's right by you. I don't think I ever did.'

'I am your sister. But so is Willow. Xander's like my brother and Giles is the closest thing I've ever had to a real dad.' Dawn said honestly. 'We're not friends, we're family and after all we've been though we always will be. Thing is they all went away. I saw the letters, heard the phone calls.' She stopped, shaking her head slowly. 'It wasn't that I was trying to get away from you. I knew I needed what they had and I didn't know how to tell you so I just left.'

'No I get it. For so long all the Slayer was all I was, all I could be. When we activated the others I was suddenly free. I could do and be whatever I wanted and suddenly I didn't know what that was.' Buffy admitted. She hadn't been able to do that before, least of all to herself. 'I was lost and I got so caught up looking for myself I couldn't see I was losing you too.'

'You never lost me.' Dawn told her.

After a moment Marcus asked; 'You ever think you were looking in the wrong places?'

Buffy was able to give him a half smile. 'Maybe, but I tried the whole college thing once. Same with work, they just weren't me. What I didn't realise was it could be Dawn. You've grown so much and I've missed all of it, but you don't need me looking over your shoulder. Not anymore.'

There was another long moment. 'So where do we go from here?' Dawn asked finally.

'Now that the end is near?' Buffy smirked, remembering their musical extravaganza before she could stop herself.

'Don't.' Dawn laughed suddenly.

'Am I missing something?' Marcus asked and Buffy grinned, she might not have any baby photos, but she had no end of embarrassing stories.

'Don't you dare!' Dawn squeaked, trowing a pillow that Buffy dodged expertly.

* * *

'What do you mean allies?' Sormeghe asked sharply.

A'Zores juggled his sword stick from side to side, not bothering to look up. 'Just what it sounds like. The Rangers must have caught wind I was up to something.'

'We had enough trouble with those five, now there's more of them?' The Pirate raged. 'I hope whatever you've got planned will be enough.'

A'Zores caught his stick and lent back, 'It will be, oh yes with a little work it would still be more than enough.' He thought about it for a second or two. 'Of course we might have to move up our timetable. Rush a few things here and there, but that's not a problem.'

'Don't you mean your timetable?' The Rogue asked with a sarcastic smile as she toyed with the back of his neck.

A'Zores nodded. 'My timetable. Alright. if it is mine then I'm going to enjoy myself. Call it my gift to you both, the Rangers are mine. You can have their friends.'

The Rogue looked at him suspiciously. 'Just who are their friends?'

'Why some people you know all too well my love,' He looked over his shoulder. 'The Slayers of this world.'

The Rogue burst out into a grin. 'Buffy? They called on Buffy and her band of kiddies to help?'

'Oh yes. They're that desperate, I wouldn't be surprised if they even call on the Military. If they do that's your job Sormeghe. Otherwise focus your efforts against the Slayers too. Crush them, every last one of them.'

Sormeghe seemed to be a bit more careful than the demoness. 'A force of Slayer's is not something to dismiss so lightly, even with her help they might be a handful.'

'Don't worry about it, they'll be so busy trying to deal with my forces they might not even notice you. Even if they do once I've finished with the Rangers I can help you mop up whatever's left.'

'Your forces?' The Rogue asked. 'What forces are you talking about?'

'I was wondering how long it would be until you asked, but I suppose now is as good a time as any. As the new Warlord, by unanimous decree of course, I will require generals. But I will also need more than just warriors. I saw immediately that I would need specialist solders, just for a time like this.' A'Zores announced. 'As my trusted advisors and lieutenants I can finally show you just what I've been working on.' He threw a portal and ten figures fell through it. After a moment they lurched to their feet before slumping in a gross parody of a bow.

'But, but…' The Rogue stammered looking at the group before her. For once speechless at what was before her. Sormeghe backed away from the closest with a startled curse. His hand on his pistol.

'Like it?' A'Zores chuckled 'You have to admit, they'll never see this coming.'

'What have you done?' the Pirate asked in breathless whisper.

'It gets better. Now listen very carefully, this must be done to the last detail.' A'Zores beamed before explaining.

End The Plot Thickens


	76. Chapter 76

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Prelude to Invasion  
Chapter One

Faith sprinkled a handful of tiny marshmallows over four cups of hot chocolate. 'Thanks Faith.' One of the junior slayers she half recognised from Sunnydale beamed and carried them over to their table

She looked over her shoulder and saw Connor desperately trying to make more, using the last of the thick syrup from under the counter. 'Is every one in town here?' he asked not looking up.

There were supposed to be more than twenty Slayers in town and it seemed like they had all descended on the Coffee Shop at once. Like a plague of locusts they'd already drank or eaten most of the stock. 'Tradition, you should have seen the Bronze before all hell broke lose in old Sunny-D.' She laughed. 'That was a party. Didn't end well, but that's another story.'

'She's not wrong.' A familiar red head said.

'Vi, right? Heard you were in town.' Faith grinned. 'What do you want?'

'Hot chocolate, if there's any left.' she asked looking at what Connor was doing.

The young man half sighed, half growled before slumping his shoulders. 'Sure I'll go out back and get it.'

'Be sure to grab some marshmallows while you're back there.' Faith told him. 'And see if there's anymore cookies.'

'Will do.' he said and vanished to the store room.

'He know about the whole Demons, Slayer thing?'

Faith hid a smile 'Not really. He knows what's out there, but who doesn't in this town.'

'But you haven't told him what a Slayer is?'

Faith shook her head. 'I told him a few stories about old Sunny-hell but I left that out.' She hated this, having to lie to the others, but they couldn't guess just who or what she was these days.

'That's cool,' Vi tried to look over Faith's shoulder and at the door. 'He is kinda cute. You sleeping with him?'

That came out of nowhere and Faith actually found herself surprised by it. 'Urm, no.' she even stammered. 'I don't do that, well not so much, anymore.' She couldn't really remember the last time she'd slept with someone, sure there was Robin but that was a year ago now.

'Why not? Playing for the other team?'

Faith found herself speechless, tact really wasn't one of this girl's strong points. Looking round she had to keep her jaw from dropping, half the Slayers were watching Vi embarrass her and chuckling about it.

'Hey I'm only asking. Like I said he is kinda cute and if you're not interested someone else might be.'

'She's got a point.' One of the other Slayers said.

'And he's got a nice butt.' Another added just in time for the door to open.

'Faith, give us a hand.' he asked, juggling two boxes and a container. She took the marshmallows as Connor set up the container.

'So Connor; what are you doing still in town, I thought everyone had gotten out?' Vi asked.

The Red Ranger shrugged. 'I haven't anywhere else to go. I was on a gap year, travelling the country when I ran out of money. Got jumped by those demon guys and Faith pulled me out. She helped me get this job.' Connor finished making The red-head's chocolate and gave it to her. 'So how do you know Faith, no wait let me guess you know her from that crater place. Sunny-vale?'

'Dale. Yeah, I guess we all do.' Vi shrugged. 'It's a lot like here really. Demons and monsters around every corner.'

'Well if you and those Rangers are going to bury this place too can you wait until I have enough money to get out of here?

That got him a laugh from a few of the girls. 'I'll see what I can do.' Vi chuckled and headed to one of the tables.

'You heard?' Faith whispered under her breath.

'About you playing for the other team, and my backside? Of course I did.' he said looking down, sorting out the till. 'Vampire like hearing, remember.'

'Don't get any ideas.' She warned him, opening the box of marshmallows and filling up the hopper. 'They're just kidding.'

'What are you talking about?' he asked, confused.

'I know what your Dad was like, he had a weakness for Slayers.' Faith warned him. 'That's the last thing we need.'

'No, the last thing we need is a bunch of teenage girls running around thinking they can handle what's coming.' He hissed. 'They shouldn't be here, you know that.'

Faith wanted to agree, but couldn't. 'You know it's not over, whatever A'Zores is planing is huge. We might need the help.'

'Hey, what are you two whispering about?' One of the Slayers called out.

'If anymore of you guys turn up we might have to ask the boss to hire more people.' Faith joked a little too quickly.

'Awe, we'd hate for you to have to work.' Another one teased as the main doors opened again. It was Willow and her girlfriend Kennedy.

'Kennedy!' 'You're alright!' 'How are you?' 'What happened?' The Slayers babbled. News of what happened at the College had reached them, a group of the girls were trying to convince Dawn to had over her morpher when A'Zores sprung an ambush. No one had been hurt too bad that Cassie couldn't fix it and Dee was still a little pissed off about it.

Willow and her girlfriend looked at each other and then saw the warning look Faith was giving them. 'We…' Willow coughed. 'We were looking for more of those things when we met that A'Zores guy.'

'Is he really as bad as all that?' Vi asked.

'Hell, he's worse.' Kennedy admitted scratching at her chest. 'Nearly killed me without really trying. If it wasn't for the Blue Ranger I would be.'

'Was it magic? I saw that thing she did with the little girl months ago, it had to be magic.'

Willow shook her head. 'Magic couldn't do that, at least not what I saw. The Blue Ranger was, is, something else.'

'Cool.' Vi grinned as Faith waved Willow over.

'Chocolate?' she asked

The red headed witch gave her a cold dark look. 'I still don't like you.' She said after a long moment. Faith set her shoulders, this wasn't going to be fun;

'Not asking you to Red.' she tried to be nice, if not friendly. 'I'm not even asking you to trust me. I'm asking if you want some chocolate.'

She smiled faintly at that. 'All right, coffee, three sugars.' Faith nodded and got right to it.

Kennedy, meanwhile, had most of the girls gathered around her. 'What are they like?' One of them asked.

'Who the Rangers?' There was a chorus of replies. 'They're, well I don't know. I spent most of the time asleep. Sweetie, you saw them fight, didn't you?'

Willow looked back. 'Oh yes, I saw them.'

'So, how do they do it? Is it some sort of trick?'

Faith had to bite her bottom lip to keep her grin hidden. Willow shook her head 'No, it's not a trick. They say it's some sort of technology.'

'I always thought they were alien. You know from the planet spandex in the galaxy of kickassia.' Vi nodded in agreement.

'Get real, there's no such thing as aliens.'

'Of course there are!'

'Nahh, They're probably some secret government group. You know like that initiative you told us about.' One of the Slayers looked to Willow.

'I think she's behind it.' Another one argued, nodding to the witch. 'Yeah, Buffy and her cooked them up. Like a Slayer special forces team!'

'Then what about all the others?' Vi asked. 'They're aliens I'm telling you!'

'No Amy's got a point. Come on Faith's been in town for… hey Faith, how long you been here?'

'I don't know, a few months.' She lied quickly. 'After the Rangers turned up at least.' Willow, knowing the truth, scowled at her. She probably didn't like having to lie to the girls. That or remembered how Faith lied to keep her working with the old Mayor a secret.

'Doesn't have to be Faith. Could always have been something the Watchers had ready.' The Amy girl said.

'What if they're robots?' another Slayer asked

'What, get real!'

'No, serious. Robots. Think about it they got the big ones why not have them the size of one of us. They could have those really small ones, Thats how they fixed Kennedy.'

'You think there are these little robots in me? You're nuts.'

'Makes as much sense as secret Slayer army, or aliens.'

'As if. Vi's right they got to be Aliens. Under those helmets I bet they got blue skin, or scales '

As the Slayers argued Connor went out and collected the empty cups. Faith lent back on the counter to watch him try and not get caught up in the discussion, failing badly.

* * *

Sari flicked idly at the controls for the Viewing Globe. They cycled through a number of images. Scans from the sigils, as Dawn called them, across Amethyst City. They didn't make any sense to her, just a bunch of lines. Some crossing, others connecting but there wasn't any real pattern to any of them. At least not one she could see.

Twisting a knob the Viewing Globe changed again, this time showing the whole city and the College. Little flashing dots appeared all over the image. Showing where they, and the Slayers, had seen them.

She pouted, this was pointless. She could play connect the dots all day and it still wouldn't work. For fun she tried overlaying the glyphs on the City. Some of the points matched, but she couldn't tell if it was just luck or part of the master plan.

Magic was a complete mystery to her, the rules made no sense. If there were rules. Dawn insisted there were, but she was insane. No, Sari understood computers a lot better. She knew how they worked and why. They had rules, and laws, and made sense. Even when other people couldn't see it.

Well most of them did. There was machine that didn't seem to make much sense to her. Alpha. He was more like an Autobot than a computer, even if she couldn't feel a Spark from him. Over the last few weeks he'd even been strange. Stammering when there was no one else around. Insisting that he had something important to do with the Zords, or systems around the Command Centre.

At first she hadn't thought very much of it but it didn't take long for Sari to figure out he was lying to her. There was nothing wrong with the Zords and what parts of the Centre that did work were all more or less alright. There was so much that neither her or Alpha really understood. When Zordon died he took a lot of his secretes with him.

But as time went on Sari knew it couldn't be that Alpha was smart enough to give up, or ask her for help, if he had to. There had to be something else, maybe something was wrong with him. The developing stammer might have been just part of something much deeper and he was embarrassed.

There was a brief burst of static, almost like a cough, and she turned around. Alpha was there with a cargo box, 'Urm, Sari are you busy?'

'No.' Was he going to ask her to help with the repair? 'Do you need me for something?'

He tilted his head. 'No, well not need. I just thought you might want to get out. Of the Centre I mean. See the desert; there's a few flowers, a couple of shrubs and even a caucus. I've been trying to keep them alive for awhile and thought you might want to see them.'

Sari blinked, it would be kinda nice to get out of the Centre and not have to save the world. 'What's with the box?' She asked him.

Almost as if he'd forgotten he had it Alpha managed to look guilty. 'Oh just a few things. I synthesised some more of your energon and a few bits and pieces. Even some human food you said you liked.'

'You're talking about a picnic?' Sari said, stunned and he nodded. She'd never been on a picnic before. 'Cool!' she grinned.

The little robot hefted the box again and seemed to shuffle it's feet in excitement. Sari laughed, but before they could leave Tommy Oliver beamed into the building.

'Oh you're both here. That's good.'

'Hi. Something up?' Sari asked glancing at the alarm light. It was still cold.

Tommy shook his head. 'The City's fine. This is about me, really it's about Goldar.'

'You should have called one of us,' Sari grumbled. 'We would have helped.'

He shook his head. 'We agreed, Goldar and Me, we agreed one on one. He kept his word, I had to keep mine.'

'He didn't have a choice.' Alpha pointed out. 'He didn't have friends, or any allies left.'

'That's just it.' Tommy said. 'He didn't see any options. Instead of helping him all I did was kill. There had to be another way.'

'What if there wasn't?' Sari asked. 'You didn't see one when you agreed to fight him, right?'

Tommy pulled out a small stool from under part of the console. 'I'd hoped to change his mind, get him to see reason.'

'And he didn't.'

'Alpha's right, he didn't.' Sari said. 'It's like when we were fighting Decepticons. We couldn't hope to capture all of them. Sometimes, sometimes the only way to save lives is to fight to the death.'

'When does that become right though. Kill one person to save a thousand? Fine. What about killing two people for two thousand, or ten for ten thousand? Soon you're justifying killing millions.' he waved at the wall and Sari felt ill. 'How am I saving them, what am I saving them from? Evil? Who's to say just what that evil is? Me? My views of Good verses Evil? How long until I become the Evil I'm trying to fight?'

Sari didn't have an answer for him as Tommy just looked at the floor. 'I should never have agreed to the fight. There were other options, other things I could have done.' He took a deep breath. 'I'll never know now.'

Sari shook her head, this was eating him up. She could see how he'd dwelt on it. Twisting the facts until he couldn't see straight. He was right of course; as an Autobot it was her duty to protect life, all life. Killing, even when absolutely necessary, really was a slippery slope. You needed a strong hold on your morals and a clear head. At least according to Optimus and Ratchet.

From her time as a Ranger she knew they were right. 'Look I know you're feeling guilty and thats natural, from what I get that's what your supposed to feel, but dwelling on it like this isn't going to help anything.'

'No.' Tommy shook his head sadly. 'No. I'm not just going to try and forget what I did. Never in all the years of being a Ranger did I have to kill. The closest I ever came was Smitty.'

'Who?'

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'An old colleague, not a Ranger. I met him when I was working with Anton Mercer. He was injured, killed in an accident. What was left was rebuilt into Zeltrax. A sort of Cyborg minion for Mesogog. The creature made of mutated Dinosaur DNA I battled as the Black Dino-Thunder Ranger. What was left wasn't… wasn't Smitty. An insane thing that rampaged all over the place in a giant mech.'

'What's the difference?' Sari asked

'There was nothing… Alive… left in him just a shell.'

'Is that what you told yourself?'

'That's the truth. I knew Smitty, he was a good man. A good friend.' Tommy snapped. 'What was left was a twisted shadow. Goldar, he was always Goldar. A sentient being, the last of his people. He'd spent the last few years I don't know what. Trying to survive. He didn't stand a chance and we both knew it. I could have just disarmed him and locked him away somewhere.'

'He'd have broken out.' Sari tried to argue.

'I didn't even try.' he said stubbornly. 'I've lost something, I don't know what, or when, or even how, but I lost it and I can't go on like this.'

'What, what are you saying?' Alpha asked. Sari couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'I'm leaving, my job here has been to help the Sari and Rangers but I can't do that any more. I can't guide you when I no longer trust my own judgement.'

'What are you going to do?'

'Some people call it walkabout, others call it a sprit quest.' he took a breath. 'I'm leaving it all behind. Just head out there, without any ties or arguments holding me back. The idea's that out there I'll have to face who and what I am. I won't be able to duck, dodge or justify myself to anyone. It will just be me, myself and the truth.' To Sari it sounded crazy, she told him as much.

'I know some people that it's worked for. I feel like its' something I have to do.'

Alpha looked between them. 'When?' he asked.

'Now. As soon as I've finished here. I didn't want to go without telling any of you.'

Sari shook her head. 'No, you can't. Not now.' Tommy opened his mouth but she interrupted. 'We all know something's coming. A'Zores attack at the College proves he's not just gone. This is big, as Dawn says Apocalypse big. We'll need everyone we've got. Slayers and Jack's army guys too. We need you.'

'What for?' he asked coldly.

'You're the only one that can organise us.' Alpha told him. 'The Rangers are going to be out there, I'm going to be fixing everything in sight. We're going to need someone to hold us all together.'

'You still know more about this stuff than anyone else.' Sari added 'Alpha's right we need you, now more than ever.'

Tommy looked between them. 'I can't… You're right I can't go. Not now, but when this is all over, I'm not going to say goodbye. I'll be gone, just gone.' He looked around the room, a haunted look on his face. 'I think maybe forever.'

End Chapter One


	77. Chapter 77

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Prelude to Invasion  
Chapter Two

Jack tapped his pen on the desk, watching the news program. It was one of those special investigations CNN put on every so often. Pulling together all the reports on a subject together and trying to summarise it all. Some of the time they got things wrong, taking a mess and making it worse as only journalists could.

Other times they got it just right. '… Even after all this it's impossible not to feel the atmosphere here. Buried deep within a mountain range in the heart land of America this once quiet and peaceful city teeters on a knife edge.' The reporter summed up the article. 'Just what new strange and otherworldly threat will they face, will the legendary Power Rangers succeed yet again? Or are the skeptics right, is this coming battle one even they cannot win?' The screen showed the grainy, shaking image of Dawn after she blasted the Warlord. It only showed her hand, badly, but every time they wanted to remind people that there really was a problem they showed it.

'With our military already proving to be hopelessly outmatched is there any hope for any of us?' He said earnestly as they, yet again, showed the FUBAR mission when he was forced to send regular forces. All of them easily turned into mindless zombies by black goo.

He had to admit in any other job that would have been strange. Here and now it was just a bad day.

'This reporter would like to think yes, there is hope. Maybe it is just the atmosphere in this place, but there is hope here. I want to join my voice with all those around the world that thank the Rangers for what they've done and continue to do…'

Jabbing the remote with his pen Jack killed the TV set. Back when he was first pulled in to special ops he'd had an instructor that drilled one piece of information into him. Good will and luck might be nice, but they don't give you more bullets. The question was did Cassie and her friends have enough ammo left.

Watching the program had brought home just how much they had expended already, if there was more to come he didn't know if they had anything left. 'Oh for crying out loud.' he cursed, knowing what he had to do.

Dropping the pen he hit the intercom. 'Walter, if anyone calls I'm still not in.'

'Understood sir.' The technician said promptly.

'Good, now call the Apollo. Have Ellis beam me up there, I'm going to a meeting.'

'Yes sir, where shall I say you are?'

'Tell them that the Tok'ra turned up and I'm hiding, or that I popped over to Atlantis to get some sea air. I don't care.'

'Understood.' Taking his finger off the button he stood up and straightened his BDU's in time for the F304 in orbit to pluck him from his office.

* * *

Cassie rubbed her eyes as she looked at her medical text books. Another half hour and the words would just blur together. She wasn't really reading them anyway. She'd been on the same page for an hour already and wasn't even half way down it.

Reaching out with her mind she flicked the pages randomly stopping with a flick of her wrist she looked down and tried again. After a few moments she found herself looking at her watch. 'Come on, come on. Beep.' She whispered to herself.

It was impossible, working like this the tension was killing her. There were no exams left to take up her time. The collage was mostly empty and the only thing to do was wait. Wait for the inevitable and whatever A'Zores was preparing.

Part of her just wanted to attack, track down the Demon and take him out before he had a chance to put whatever plan he had in motion. Problem was they still couldn't find where he was. They'd moved from where they had been, back when Connor had rushed off on his own, but that still left who knew how many blind spots in the sensors.

That and an attack would be suicide, no one knew just what he had planned or how far along it was. Push him and A'Zores might trigger whatever the spell was early. Cassie shuddered at the thought, Dawn was worried what would happen if they tried to interfere, their best bet was to let him pull it off and rip the ground out from under him.

Willow was supposed to be looking for counter spells, whatever they were, to help with that. So all that Cassie and the other Ranger's could do was wait and try to relax

Again she flicked through the book and stopped at a random page. She'd read it before. She was about to pull through another text book when her phone rang. 'Uncle Jack?' she answered.

'Cassie, you alone?' her uncle asked, he sounded serious.

She looked around the room. 'Sure. What's up?' The next thing she knew there was a blinding flash and she was sitting at a conference table. Blinking spots from her eyes it took her a moment to realise she was looking at a star-scape through a large window. 'oh.' Cassie sighed as she turned off her phone. It wasn't getting a signal anymore anyway.

A door opened to her right and out stepped Jack, he looked tired and worried. 'Cassie, we need to talk.'

'You use love just beaming people up, don't you. At least you called firs.'

He didn't smile, just sat down looking very grumpy. 'This is serious Cassie, I'm not liking the reports coming out of that place. I've even heard there was an attack on the College.'

Cassie sat back. 'Alright, there was. A'Zores came out to play.'

Jack banged his fist on the desk, 'This isn't a game! No one's playing here Cassandra. people have already died…'

'More than you know.' She growled, thinking of Sari's home and how many thousand others had fallen. 'But there's nothing we can do. Not yet.'

'What do you mean not yet?' The two star general frowned and Cassie pinched her nose.

'We know A'Zores's got some plan. He's covered the City in some sort of network of mystical symbols…'

'Really?' he asked, his eyebrow doing it's best Teal'c impression. 'Mystical symbols?'

'Oh they work, trust me and if we try to pull anything without knowing exactly what he's doing it's world without shrimp time.'

'It's what now?'

Cassie realised what she had said and grinned. 'Sorry, something Dawn said once. See these spell things are really touchy. Like impossibly delicate, wrong thing at the wrong time anything can happen. We could end up in a world without shrimp, or as an outer suburb of hell where bunny's have a ten foot vertical leap and can rip your throat out.'

'So what is he doing?' He asked. 'And what are you doing about it?'

'We don't know what he's got planned. Only that it's big, dangerous and probably going to be bad.'

'So what are you doing about it?'

Cassie shrugged. 'We're waiting. It's all we can do.'

'That sucks.' Jack told her. 'A plan has goals, you know like stop the bad guy. Not just wait.'

'Well what would you do? Oh mighty General?' She asked sarcastically

He didn't like that. 'Full evacuation of the town and surrounding area, then I'm going to nuke it. From orbit. I'd like to see some magic scribble survive that.'

Cassie sat there with her jaw open, 'Nuke, You're just going to blast it off the face of the earth and hope that stops A'Zores? He might not even be in this dimension, what if he just packs up and tries another city elsewhere. Nuke that one too?' She blurted out.

'It's better than doing nothing.'

'Waiting isn't nothing.' Cassie told him. 'We're ready. As soon as A'Zores makes his move we pounce. Hit him hard and fast with everything we've got.' It was Dawn's idea of course, but it made sense.

'Sounds too simple. How do you know that's going to work? You don't know what they've got planned, just what forces they have available, or what these symbols are going to do!' He shouted. 'What if he blows up the city himself or worse?'

'That's not what he wants.' She told him. 'He wants a fight. A slaughter, not a big bang.'

'How can you be sure?'

'How many Goa'uld did you fight before you knew how they worked?' Cassie shot back, 'Really though, that's who he is. When he ambushed me and Dawn he made a big show, nearly killed one of the Slayers and summoned a few minions, but that's it.'

'So?'

'So if he wanted us dead he could have sneaked up and stabbed us in the back, Or just blasted us. He didn't, he wants a fight.'

Jack stood up and walked around the table. 'Hang on.' He suddenly stopped 'Slayer? What's a Slayer?'

'Sort of a mystical warrior, Dawn's sister's one. There's supposed to be this whole legendary thing about the war between good and evil.'

'So there are solders in this war. With demons on one side and these Slayers on the other.'

'And witches, and watchers.'

'So you do have help, at least that's something.' He took a deep breath. 'Cassie, I need to know you'll be alright.'

'I can't tell you that.' She admitted and then jumped when he slammed the desk.

'I'm about one second from throwing you through the gate, feet first, into Atlantis. Now you promise me, promise me you won't get hurt otherwise I'll make sure you'll be so far away from all of this that it would make you're head spin.'

Cassie jumped to her feet. 'I can't! Don't you get it this is it. It all comes down to this and if we like it or not we're the planets only hope.'

'But these slayers…'

'Are great yes, but no match for what's coming. I am.'

Jack looked at her his face almost grey. 'I don't want to see you get hurt.' he told her, a crack in his voice.

''And I don't want to see you hurt either. All those missions you, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c went on for years, I didn't know if any of you would come back, Mom didn't, but you had to do it. Every time it was because there was no one else, because it had to be done. Now it's my turn. Could you live with yourself knowing there was something you could have done but didn't?'

'It's wrong.' He protested

'Of course it's wrong, you haven't answered. Could you, if you knew you could stop it, stand aside because you were scared?'

Jack looked sharply at her again. 'Are you scared?'

Cassie smirked. 'More than you can imagine.' She admitted. 'More than you can possibly imagine.'

* * *

Buffy hung up her cell. 'She said she'd be over as soon as she could.'

Giles had been in full research mode as soon as he'd gotten back from Dawn's freaky castle in the desert. A couple minutes earlier he'd finally come out of the room they'd rented for him desperate to talk to Dawn. 'How quickly is that?'

Buffy shrugged. 'She didn't say.' As she finished a column of green light dropped from nowhere, leaving Dawn behind as it faded. 'Gah, a little warning next time!' Buffy jumped back.

'You said it was an emergency.' Dawn shrugged, 'So what is it?'

'Giles, you're up.'

'Ah yes, sorry.' he took off his glasses and began polishing them. 'What do you know about your enemy Dawn? His goals and ah, abilities?'

Dawn frowned for a moment then nodded. 'Alright, cliff notes. A'Zores is a master swords man…'

'No not this A'Zores, I'm talking about the one behind him. This creature that calls himself the Warlord.' Giles explained.

'Oh him.' Dawn shrugged. 'He's dead.'

Giles gave her a hard look. 'Are you sure, I mean absolutely sure?'

'Yep, we weakened him and A'Zores killed him.' Dawn said simply and Giles looked very relived

Buffy on the other hand was sure she missed something. 'A'Zores killed him, I thought he worked for this Warlord guy.'

'He did, but that walking smoke stack wanted to run way. A'Zores disagreed and did him in.'

'So, not big on the loyalty front.'

'You could say that.' Dawn laughed. 'First time we met him he killed his friend just to complete a spell. The only thing A'Zores cares about is fighting and winning, and he'll do that across every universe unless someone stops him.'

Giles shook his head. 'It's far, far worse than that. Dawn, I don't think you understand the scale of just what will happen if this A'Zores succeeds. He'll destroy everything.'

'Like the world?' Buffy asked. 'Not that big a deal, we've saved it before we'll do it again.' But Giles didn't look convinced.

'This world is just a small, small part of a much greater problem.' The Watcher said urgently. 'If A'Zores and his forces keep conquering different dimensions all of existence itself will collapse. Not just into hell but unmade. It would be as if nothing ever existed, anywhere. Not just here in our reality but in every single last one.'

Dawn gasped while all Buffy could do was mutter; 'Well that sucks.'

End Chapter Two


	78. Chapter 78

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Prelude to Invasion  
Chapter Three

'This is… All of existence, are you sure?' Dawn asked. The scale of it was hard to understand. Everything. Every light in the sky. Every life, not just on Earth, but every world out there. All of it gone.

Giles nodded grimly. 'Everything. We have to stop him here and now, there's no telling just how close they really are to ultimate disaster.'

'What does it matter?' Buffy asked 'The universe, all universes. Who really cares? We lose, we die. It's that simple. I've been there, done that. Take it from me, its boring.'

Dawn shook her head 'No, not really.' She told her sister. 'Earth's not important. Not really, neither are we, but un-making existence. That's not death, but worse. It would be as if no one was ever born. We would never have lived. Not here, not anywhere.'

'Buffy, it is quite simply impossible to over state the danger we are all in. A'Zores and his forces have to be stopped and stopped now!'

'Okay, so if Sore-boy wins everything is unmade. Whatever that means.'

Dawn glared, this was no time for her sister's dumb blonde act. 'We just told you, it would be like nothing ever happened. Anywhere ever.'

'Alright how?' Buffy snapped. 'Answer me that?'

Dawn had a vague idea, but still looked to Giles. If anything he could explain it better. The Watcher put his glasses back on and took a deep breath. 'Oh dear lord how do you explain… Imagine, imagine a spinning plate, the kind clowns have in the circus. Always spinning, it needs to, otherwise it would fall and crash.'

Giles paused, obviously gathering his thoughts. 'Now if there's too much evil, too many hell dimensions then the plate is thrown out of balance and crashes.'

'And boom.' Dawn finished. 'Or poof. Whichever.'

'Exactly, thank you Dawn. if the delicate balance between good and evil is ever pushed, even a fraction, one way or the other, it will spell total disaster and the ultimate destruction. Put simply Buffy we have to stop A'Zores, and soon.'

'How do you know all this?' Dawn asked him.

'Watchers diaries.' He explained. 'This warlord has been cutting a swath through realities since time immoral. Occasionally people and demons have been able to escape They fled far and wide, a few made their way here. Since before the Roman Empire the Watchers council has collected as much information as it can. Rumours, legends, myths, even fairy tales.'

'And they heard the stories the survivors told.' Buffy jumped in.

'Exactly.'

Dawn frowned, It sounded right but there was something missing. She was literally neck deep in this whole thing and she hadn't put it together. Giles was a good researcher, but there was no way he'd pieced it all together from a few rumours. 'But how did you put together the destruction of the universe from a few half baked legends.'

'It wasn't just the stories, there was a few other things.' Giles admitted as he pulled a small book from his pocket. 'The Pergamum Codex. A collection of the most irrefutable prophecies in existence.'

Buffy went pale. 'You still have it? I thought, I don't know, it was used up.'

The Watcher shook his head. 'There was more written than just the rise of the Anointed. It foretells the coming of the end of days.' Giles put the book down and took off his glasses. 'I had thought it was a metaphor. Guess I was wrong.'

Buffy looked at the book like it was a live snake. 'That's the thing that said you would die and the Master would rise?' Dawn asked her.

'Yeah, that's it.' Buffy looked to Giles. 'Where have you been keeping it?'

'Well I wasn't exactly honest with the old Council about the extent of my research. If I had been none of us would have ever seen this again. I have a, private shall we say, archive. A few items I've come across over the years that the other Watchers might not understand or agree with...'

'Still the rebel?' Buffy asked, sounding slightly surprised that he'd kept things from her. Dawn honestly believed her sister had forgotten about the book he was currently holding. Who knew just what the Watcher had came across over the decades.

Dawn decided that it didn't matter, specially not now. 'What's it got to say about all this?' she asked him.

Again he took a deep breath. 'We're in the middle of the last prophecy.' he admitted. 'The book has two endings. No seer or prophet has been able to see beyond what is recorded here. There is quite literally nothing, it all comes down to this. One end tells of the warriors of light and good victorious, saving creation. In the other…'

'In the other we're all dead. Real helpful.' Dawn rolled her eyes.

'What's it say, exactly.' Buffy asked, obviously ignoring her.

Giles quickly replaced his glasses and picked up the book. Easily finding the right page, near the back. 'This is a rough translation, but I think you'll get the meaning. "The final darkness will fall and the light will wan. In these times Evil and Chaos will rule, blindly marching to the final end. Take heart, light can still be rekindled by those that were not born of mother earth. Led by the Child of Guardians and fate Chaos and the end of all will crash. Champions all will gather for one last rage against endless night. One of the one that will be many, the light of distant stars, a distant traveller of two worlds and man born of the demon will gather around the Child of Guardians. Together the whole is greater than the sum of the parts and the final battle will decide all our fates that have been and will come".' Giles paused, coughed and then summed up the next part. 'It goes on to tell how each of the five that lead will call on their respective allies and unite in a single force to fight back the Darkness, which I'm guessing is A'Zores now. It tells us the end is in question and whatever's coming… Dawn is something funny?'

The Key had a huge grin on her face and couldn't hide it anymore. 'I am the one. the Child of the Guardians, its me,'

'How?' Buffy asked

'Remember what I told you in the caves? The Guardians created me and the other Keys. I was never born but created. Cassie is an alien from another world, Sari is a half robot half human hybrid and Connor is the son of two vampires. One of which staked themselves, he was never really born. That's the Rangers. Not born or not from Earth.'

'What about Faith?'

Dawn shrugged. 'Don't know, maybe a stork dropped her off. You'll have to ask. All I know is four times out of five is more than a coincidence.' She pulled up a chair and burst out laughing as another thought came to her. 'Looks like I'm going to fulfil what the Guardians made me for after all.' She laughed again.

'I don't understand.' Giles admitted 'What are you talking about, Guardians?'

Buffy answered, 'Dawn's been doing some research into where the Key came from. There's it big space legend she's heard about where some group she says is above the Powers That Be, called the Guardians, created it and others. Some guy stole it from this toymaker guy and hid it on Earth. This Earth, whatever. The Key is supposed to stop things like this. I'm not sure how…'

'…The Keys lock things in place. Dimensions in my case, time, energy and space are well I guess my brothers, or sisters I guess.'

'Hey, I'm your sister!' Buffy protested.

That brought Dawn up short. 'And you always will be.' she agreed. 'But the Key, what I am made of, is something else. Created by the Guardians to lock the rules in place. I exist just to stop something like this from happening!'

'Good Lord, you don't mean the Guardians of Light and Dark do you?'

Dawn nodded, sort of glad Giles had heard of them. 'And the rest. There are a few others, at least that's what I read in Zordon's old files.'

There was a long moment where no one said anything. 'So, you really are the focus of a prophecy?' Buffy asked her

'I guess.' Dawn shrugged back. 'Why?'

'Welcome to the club, prophecy girl!' Buffy grinned at her and Dawn blinked.

* * *

Her sister had just accepted her. Not as a little sister, not as the hostage of the week, but as a fellow warrior in the war against Darkness. In that moment Dawn knew she really was accepted. Whatever doubts she still had were gone. Buffy trusted her, she trusted her to decide, to make mistakes and to fight along side her.

It took all she had not to let it show.

Marcus turned the small box over in his hand. He knew what was inside. He'd seen it enough times since he'd bought it, but he still fumbled with the clasp. It wasn't expensive, especially not with all the closing down sales the shops in town were having, but it had cost nearly all his savings.

It was worth it and more.

There was a sudden knock on the door. He knew who it was, no one else knocked like her. Quickly throwing the box into his bedside draw he opened the door. 'Dawn.'

It was hard for the young history student to really describe how even just seeing the woman he loved made him feel. How a simple smile could light up his whole day, and single tear drive him to extremes just so she'd never have to feel that way again.

'How do you do that?' she asked, a sad note in her voice he dearly wished he could banish.

'Do what?'

'Say my name like that? Like everything's going to be alright, like it's all been worth it.'

'Because it is. Everything you do, out there as a Ranger. It's so people can feel this way, be in love with each other and feel safe.' He told her. Dawn's smile really was like the sun coming out from behind a grey cloud.

She took his hand and pulled him closer. The kiss was indescribable, as always with her, but as she pulled back he knew something more was wrong. 'How bad is it going to be?' he asked quietly as they went into his room.

'Bad.' Dawn looked out the window, her dark mood returning. 'Very bad. I need you to go.' she said, her voice cracking.

'Go, go where?'

'Anywhere, as fas as you can.' Dawn told him intently. 'Last time things were like this Buffy and the Slayers turned Sunnydale into a crater.'

'Now with all the Slayers here you think the same things going to happen?' He asked and she nodded. 'Then I'm staying here, you're going to need all the help you can get.'

Dawn shook her head viciously. 'No, I need you safe. I can't take the sort of risks I need to if I think you might be hurt.'

Marcus set his shoulders. 'I can't. I won't just run away when… '

She took him by the shoulders and kissed him again. Gently, just enough to stop him mid sentence 'There's nothing you can do.' She told him after stealing his breath. 'I wish there was but you can't help me. You'll just get hurt.'

She was right, but that didn't change the way he felt. About her or any of it. 'A'Zores isn't me, I know that. He's still what I could have become, without you.' Dawn shook her head but he pressed a finger to her lips. 'I know I'm wrong, but that's how it feels. You can't just expect me to run away and leave you.'

'I don't, but you have to know I'm right.' She gave him a half smile. 'If we switched places you'd ask the same of me.'

Marcus Closed his eyes for a terrible moment, she was right and there was nothing he could say. A thousand arguments died on his lips as he tried in vain to think of a way to change her mind After what felt like forever he finally met her perfect gaze. 'I wish things could be different, my love.'

She blushed and gave a lop sided grin. 'I'm always careful just what I wish for, but this time I think you're right.'

'Doesn't change things, does it?'

'Not tonight.' She agreed.

Marcus knew he could, that he should ask her now, but he couldn't. After he promised himself, when it all was over. 'My parents, they've heard what's happening and they want me out of here. I told them I wasn't leaving, might be time to change my mind.'

His girlfriend closed her eyes and bowed her head. 'Thanks. You told them about me?'

'Of course, they want to meet you. I told them your overprotective sister want's to keep you close and it might be a while.'

She giggled. 'She scare you that badly?'

'Nah, you haven't met my mom yet.' He watched as her mood lightened even more. Something came to him. 'There is one thing I can do, Jenny and Michael.'

'Huh?'

'They're still in the city…'

Dawn jumped 'What, why?'

'Michael's family's supposed to be old fashioned religious and they aren't happy with the whole out of wedlock thing. Jenny's not even told hers yet. She's dodging that and I haven't asked why. They don't have anywhere to go.' he told her, as she slumped on to the corner of the bed. Her head in her hands.

'That's the last thing we need.'

Marcus nodded. 'I can take them with me. We've got a spare room at my parents, at least I think we still do. I'll keep them safe. With me.'

'Why does everything have to be so complicated?' She asked the sky. 'It's supposed to be easy. See demon, jab sharp wooden thing in to it, party. Can't we get back to that?'

'Was it ever really that simple?' He asked honestly, sitting next to her.

'Used to think it was.' She smiled sadly at him. 'You should have read my diaries. "Buffy had it so easy…" Goddess I was a brat. Not that I'll ever tell her but I think, I think I understand what she went through now.'

'What are you going to do about it?'

Dawn kissed him lightly on the lips again, teasing him. 'What do you think?'

'One good idea's not enough?' he said under his breath.

She shook her head lightly. 'Oh, you need at least one or two more.'

'Well I'd better not waste them then.' He grinned and lent in for another, much longer, kiss.

* * *

The Rogue opened her weapons case 'Ahh, hello old friend.' Snapping the clasps holding it in place she drew it and beheaded the Pirate Warrior that brought it to her. 'Per-fect.' She gloated as the headless body exploded into goo.

'Very entertaining.' The Pirate's Captain growled. 'And what exactly was that for?'

'Was that, important?' she asked, flicking the remains from the blade.

'No. I just despise being a glorified post boy for a raving sociopath.' He snarled. 'What do you need it for, you usually get away with those talons of yours.'

'Buffy, my dear Sister in Slaying. She has one just like it, he has promised her to me. A little gift that keeps on giving.'

The Pirate growled wordlessly for a moment before pulling himself up to his true hight. 'Enough games, we need to talk.'

'Really?' She asked, pulling her polishing cloth from the case. Sormeghe bored her. He had nothing she wanted, his goals were so limited compared to A'Zores. To live and plunder. Nothing else.

'We are both in great danger.' he warned her.

Polishing the weapon she sighed. 'From what?'

'A'Zores, you fool. A'Zores!' He spat from between clinched teeth. 'With that new army of his we have become redundant. Ballast to be thrown overboard as soon as he sets to sea!'

'You're ballast.' She told him. 'As long as we are more useful alive he won't do anything. You are a glorified post boy and thats all you'll ever be and I'm an assassin. His pet killer when he wants someone done in.' The Rogue sighed. 'Besides, those mindless thugs might have be powerful but he'll always need brains. I'm safe.'

She looked up and saw the look of shock on his ugly face. 'I've told you before, as long as we are useful to him we are alive. As soon as you understand that and stop boring me the better.'

* * *

A'Zores walked in on his lover and Pirate Captain. 'Ah you are both here. Why?'

The Rogue grinned and held up a very impressive weapon. 'Party favours.' She said cryptically. 'Sormeghe brought it for me.'

A'Zores grinned. 'Perfect timing, I assume your ship is near?'

'The dimension next door, we're ready.' he admitted.

'Then it is long past time we ended this. Sound the fog horn my friend and hoist the main sail. Tomorrow the Rangers meet their end!'

End Prelude to Invasion


	79. Chapter 79

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Final Invasion  
Chapter One

Buffy ran out of the apartment complex she and the Slayers had rented out. Scythe in hand and for the first time since she set foot in this town she felt ready for anything. That quickly changed when she looked up and saw what she was fighting. 'Alright, so I've not seen it all before.' She whispered under her breath.

'Whoa!' One of the girls gasped. The rest of the Slayers had followed her out with whatever weapons they could get their hands on. 'Urm silly question, but how are we supposed to get up there?'

High in the sky a massive pirate galleon, complete with sails, cannons and statue of a naked demon on the front flew by. Buffy could hear the Demons onboard shouting and cursing with each other, but mostly they were laughing. Like what they were doing, destroying a whole city, was some massive joke. Above them a cannon went off, sounding like a thunderclap.

As the rest of the Slayers ducked instinctively Buffy watched as a ball of metal twice the size of her head whistled through the air, smashing through the side of a building.

As the building crumbled one of the girls swore. 'Anyone else for running?' Another one asked in a small voice.

'Jane's right.' Rona agreed. 'Unless someone's got a spare helicopter we're in a boat load of trouble.' Buffy glared at her. She wasn't the only one.

'Shouldn't we call the Rangers?' Vi asked eventually.

'No need.' Someone shouted from one side, Buffy looked and saw the five spandex clad heroes running round a corner. 'We're already here.' Dawn called out. Buffy's little sister might have had a skirt and a massive shield on her chest, which was more than Faith had, but her outfit still looked like it was painted on.

'Shouldn't you guys be out there in your giant robots?' Rona asked. 'I mean isn't now the perfect time?'

'Sure,' Dawn snapped, 'And the fact that the very first thing they did was kidnap a bunch of civilians to use as human shields in no way keeps us from using them.'

'Hostages! I thought the City was evacuated?' Buffy gasped.

Faith shook her black helmet. 'Not everyone, there's still a few stragglers. Or were. A lot of them are up there now.'

'Crap, what do we do?' Vi asked them. This was wrong, Buffy was the chief Slayer. She should have been the one the others turn to, not Dawn just because some mystical Coin latched on to her.

Faith, not so subtly, elbowed Dawn in the ribs. 'We were thinking you guys might be able to help with that. It's not just the hostages they have, there are raiding parties looking all over the place.'

'We need to split up then.' Buffy took charge. 'You Rangers track down these raiders. I'll take the Slayers and deal with the ship.'

The Red Ranger shook his head. 'Not a good plan. There's more of you than there are of us and we don't know what's up there. You take the City we'll find away up there.'

'No way.' Rona argued. 'You want to scatter us all over the city? What if one of the big guys are out there? I've seen them, not to mention what they can do. You can have them!'

'Split the difference.' The Blue Ranger suggested. 'Five groups, one Ranger with a team of Slayers. We got radios, if something happens we can keep in touch.'

'And gang up if we need it.' Buffy nodded, it might work and they were just wasting time here. 'Good plan, but I'm going after the ship.' She hefted the Scythe. 'I can handle it.'

'Then you're with me.' Dawn shrugged. 'I've got an idea how to get up there anyway.'

'Oh oh.' Faith chuckled. 'Better watch out, her ideas usually re-write the book on crazy.'

Buffy looked at her sister, 'Crazy?'

'Not really. Say how high can you jump?'

* * *

Dawn ran up the fire escape and onto the roof, Buffy and the six other Slayers just behind. The eight of them had probably just set a new speed record trying to get ahead of the pirate ship. They'd done it, almost giving two of the girls heart attacks, but they'd made it. The only building both tall enough for what she had planned and was close to the ships path.

'Next time, I get to come up with the plan.' Buffy complained between breaths.

'Why?' Dawn asked. 'This one will work.'

'Work? Work! This plan is right up there duck and cover!' She almost shouted. 'You want to board that ship by jumping from here? Its a good hundred yards!'

'I can make it.'

'You can fly now?'

No, just jump really high. I can give you all a boost anyway, you'll make it.' the Green Ranger told her. 'Trust me.'

'Alright, we jump and somehow we make it. Make it on to the ship-load of pirate demons armed to the teeth.' Buffy waved her hands in the air, trying to make some point.

'And we have a team of Slayers, not to mention you're funky letter opener. Trust me, I've done this sort of thing before.'

Buffy glared 'How have you survived this long?'

'Hey, I've only died once so far and that wasn't all the way dead. That puts me ahead of you.' Dawn put her hands on her hips. 'My plans do work you know.'

'This isn't a plan...'

'Is so a plan.'

Buffy shook her head, 'No. A plan needs that little thing called sanity.'

'I might be crazy, but right here and now crazy's working.'

'Have you heard yourself?'

'Will you two stop it!' Vi interrupted. 'I don't know what's going on. Don't care! There are people up there and we need to save them'

Dawn nodded and turned to Buffy. 'She's right.' they said at once. After a beat Buffy added 'What do you think we're going to face up there, Miss expert?'

Dawn didn't have to think hard. 'A'Zores, probably. If not him someone else, you leave them to me. Your job's to get the people out of there.'

'No chance. I'm not leaving you to take on him on your own. If the big bad is up there we take him together.'

Dawn looked across at the ship. It was closer now, maybe close enough. They didn't have time to keep arguing. Besides that it was childish, they weren't kids anymore and it was long past time they grew up. If only Buffy wasn't so suborn about it. 'We'll talk about this later, right now we save the day.'

'Later.' Her sister tried to stare her down for a second, before asking; 'You really think you can make the jump?'

Dawn nodded sharply and pulled out her Flute. 'Hit them hard and fast. Keep moving, but don't leave yourselves open.' She advised the rest of the Slayers. 'These guys have numbers on their side and it's their playing field. Our main advantage is they're usually stupid and don't play well with others.'

'Usually?' a Slayer Dawn didn't recognise brought up.

'Most of the time.'

She's right.' Buffy, surprisingly, supported her. 'You can never be too sure, they can always surprise you. Watch each other's backs.'

Dawn nodded. 'Before we go if you have any doubts, bury them someplace deep. Lock them up and throw away the key. We can all deal with them later, when we have the time.' She ignored the look Buffy gave her. The ship was as close as it was going to get. 'On my signal, jump.' Concentrating she brought the Flute to her helmet's lips. She was going to give a magic boost to the Slayers, it was going to be close without it.

* * *

Kennedy and her team were paired up with Faith. It was just her luck, Faith, the Black Ranger. What had she done do deserve it? After all she was a good Slayer too, hadn't she proven that over the last couple of years?

She'd staked countless Vamps, beheaded a whole clan of mucus demons, that had been gross, and even stopped a Voodoo shaman. Well Willow had stopped him, but she was the one that had dealt with his zombies and those freaky bird demon things of his.

What had Faith done? Escaped from jail, blew up a few Slayers and then gone on a road trip? Now she had a cool jumpsuit and super powers. The Black Ranger held a hand up stopping Kennedy and the others. She ducked around the corner and turned back to them. 'Alright, there's two maybe three to one odds over there.' She told them. 'I'm not good with this whole leading people thing…'

'Good then, I'll do it.' Kennedy jumped in, swinging her favourite short sword in a quick loop. 'Guys, we're Slayers, we know what to do, let's go!' The others grinned, drawing their own weapons they had brought with them. As one they all dashed out shouting a war cry, but for some reason Faith held back.

The demons in the street stopped what they were doing and looked up. They weren't like the ones A'Zores had called up. Those wore tight clothes made of stitched together leather. These guys wore vests and shorts of the same mis-matched scraps. They were baggy, held together with heavy belts. The swords were different too. A'Zores gang had these ugly lumps of metal that looked like they were made by bashing rocks against rough iron bars. These weren't much better but they were curved, more like a cutlass. One or two of them even had old fashioned flintlock pistols.

Kennedy had hoped they were a bit closer, but they were still a good few dozen yards off. More than enough for the ones with guns to pull them out. Kennedy swore before Faith called, from behind, 'Get down!'

She threw herself to the ground and a beam of black flew over her head, then another and another. Rolling onto her back Kennedy looked between the other Slayers to see Faith, crouched behind the roof of an abandoned car with a laser pistol, firing into the demons.

The Black Ranger kept firing as she stepped out. 'Get back here!' Faith called out. She holstered the laser and pulled out a longbow, letting fly with pink bolts of light instead of black beams. Kennedy didn't want to, she was sure there was something else she could do. Scrambling after them the team got behind the nearest car.

Faith, still letting fly with her bow, came closer. 'Next time, wait for me to finish!' she growled ducking down with them.

'I didn't know they had guns!' Kennedy hissed. Now that Faith had stopped the demon pirates began to fire back.

'That's where waiting becomes important. We five by five?' The Slayers nodded as bullets bounced off the car. 'Now we can't ambush them, like I wanted to, so we wait.'

'For what?' One of the girls asked.

'Them to run out of ammo.' The bow in Faith's hand flashed and then vanished as she put it behind her back. 'Then it's chopping time.' With another flash a huge axe was in her other hand.

'Where did you keep that?' Amy, one of the Slayers, asked.

'Don't know, but it's always there when I need it.'

Kennedy looked down at her sword, a present from her father. Now here was Faith with something a lot bigger that she could make disappear. Kennedy had spent all her time trying to be the best Slayer she could and then comes Faith and Dawn of all people with even more superpowers and with added cool toys.

The bullets finally stopped and Faith haunched her shoulders. Kennedy wasn't going to make the same mistake again. If Faith wanted her to follow their lead then that's what she'd do

Until things got screwy again.

* * *

There was a flash of green and Buffy felt something push her as she jumped. From the shouts and curses the others weren't expecting it anymore than she was. It must have been something to do with her Flute, Dawn wasn't in Willows league when it came to magic but with that thing she had more than a few tricks up her sleeve.

Buffy still couldn't get over the speech her little sister gave to the Slayers with her. She'd given talks like it back in Sunnydale, but it defiantly wasn't one of hers that Dawn had borrowed. It sounded like her own experience.

At once she'd been both glad and concerned. She was glad that as bratty as Dawn could be she was adult enough to treat this whole thing seriously. At the same time she was worried, Dawn shouldn't be thinking like this. This was her little sister, the worse she should be thinking about is if her boyfriend had garlic for lunch.

But she didn't have time for that. She was busy boarding a floating pirate ship full of demons and hostages. Her life sucked.

Not all of the Slayers totally made it, one had to grab the railings and vault herself on board. Vi even overshot, hitting one of the sails. As ambushes go this was all over the place. Slayers were scattered all over the boat. In amongst a whole load of half rotting demons that looked like they took talk like a pirate day far too seriously. 'Any of you going to say "Ahh Jim me lad"?' She quipped. The closest to her hissed like a cat, its breath bad enough stun a horse and teeth looked like they had maggots eating through them.

It was obvious to Buffy that her wit was lost on these things. A swing of her Scythe took it's face off and the demon exploded into a pile of goo, as they all usually did around here.

Like a starters gun going off the whole deck exploded into life. The demons had the usual mix of swords and axes, even if they did look a little different, but there were also a few with whips and more than a couple with big chains to make things interesting. The first one to come at her had a whip, it cracked it at her, probably hoping to get her to flinch.

Instead she caught the end of the whip with the shaft of the Scythe, it wrapped around and she pulled. Yanking the Demon closer, in range of her snap kick. It would have taken a humans head clean off, this just sent it into a cluster of them.

Over the pile of struggling demons she saw Dawn pull off a sweet back flip kick that shouldn't have been physically possible from a standing start. Landing with envious grace she absently swung with a back hand, gutting another one. There was an advantage to Dawn's short dagger like flute thing. It kept her other hand free and didn't get in the way when she didn't need it. Dawn flicked her weapon into an under-hand grip and walked into another group, her arms going into a classic boxing guard.

Three more demons jumped at Buffy, distracting her. They didn't last long, one beheaded, one staked and Buffy split the last one from shoulder to armpit. The steaming goo spatting everywhere

The other Slayers were doing just as well. Tina, usually a shy, overly quiet blonde that reminded Buffy of Tara a little too much, was wailing on one demon. Her highly polished quarter-staff a blur of movement. Rebecca, all Buffy knew about her was that she water to be a vet, had one Pirate Demon in a headlock while she hopped up and planted both feet into the nearest one's chest. A vicious twist and the neck of the one under her arm cracked like a dry twig.

Then, off to one side, a pair of doors exploded open. Two new demons were there and everything changed. The first one was the Captain, given the silly hat he wore. He has some sort of long coat on that was two sizes too small, held on by a dozen belts of all sorts of sizes. One hand was a hook of all things, rusted in some places and a dull bronze in others. There were a number of guns, swords and knifes tucked into the belts at all sorts of angles.

Tina made a mad dash for him but in one move he drew a pistol and fired. It wasn't a gunshot but a fireball the blast caught her dead in the chest, killing her instantly. 'No!' Buffy shouted, gutting a demon close to her without thinking. 'Oh sorry, friend of yours?' a half familiar Jamaican accent asked, stopping Buffy in her tracks. 'Don't touch her. She's mine!'

The Pirates around her stopped and backed off. They were the calm at the centre of the storm. All around them Slayers and a Ranger were fighting for their lives meanwhile all Buffy could do was gape. It was impossible, it couldn't be. The woman had dark brown skin, almost black hair and looked almost exactly the same as Buffy remembered. 'Kendra?' she whispered almost to herself.

'I'm called the Rogue now, I'm sure you can guess why.' The other Slayer sauntered up to Buffy, now that she was closer she could see the differences. Kendra's nails shone like silver and her face was covered in a web of scars. Some deep others almost invisible. There was one change that caused Buffy to flinch, her eyes.

Buffy could see she was mad, absolutely crazy. Kendra was laughing at her. Almost lazily she carried another Scythe. Exactly like Buffy's. 'Who are you?' Buffy asked, still too shocked to even think of the possibilities. 'What, how are you here?'

'Other dimensions Buffy. Didn't you know. For every possibility there's another you. Living another life. A life where you were never the Slayer, or a life where you were never even born.' Kendra laughed maniacally. 'Where I come from I never died, I became this.' her face morphed. Growing ridges and fangs in a blink of an eye she was a vampire version of herself. 'I became the ultimate Slayer, the greatest killer ever. Care to see?'

There was no warning as she leapt, the Scythe moving almost too fast for Buffy too see. Somehow she was still able to block it but this was majorly messed up. As if she was expecting it Kendra pushed with all her weight knocking Buffy back.

What followed was a very fast and brutal lesson in how to use the weapon. Everything Buffy tried to brake away just drove her further and further to the railing. Kendra was in compete control of the fight, it was like she knew exactly what Buffy was doing, even before she did.

When she tried to change a blow mid swing Kendra pounced, catching the shaft of the Scythe with the edge of her own the Jamaican Slayer, with a single deft move, pulled the weapon from Buffy's grip and sent it flying over the side.

Stunned Buffy took a couple of devastating kicks, knocking her off her feet and into the side of the ship. The timbers cracked as she hit it but held. it was all too much and Buffy rolled off, falling face first onto the deck. Kendra didn't let up though. Grabbing a handful of hair she smashed Buffy's head into the wood work and let her bounce off and back to the deck.

Getting up on her elbows Buffy tried to shake the stars from her eyes, only to have a grey fuss creep in from the corners of he vision. 'You know, I was hoping for a little more from you. Something new. Guess you really can't teach an old dog new tricks.' the Vampire Kendra inspected the blade of her Scythe. 'You see I've killed you a hundred times already. Every time it's the same old story. You try this or that. I know all your moves Buffy!'

Buffy tried to concentrate, to push through the concussion. There had to be something, but with no weapon and her head spinning she knew Kendra was telling the truth. She didn't have much chance. 'I know all your friends, your family. Xander, Giles, even that red headed witch Willow. I've killed them before and I'll do it again. There's nothing you can do, believe me. I've seen you try it all.' The Jamaican laughed madly. 'The dash for a weapon, the pathetic attempt to flip to your feet, even the desperate flailing with your legs. It's all been tried and each time it failed. I'm still here and I have a collection of heads. Each of them yours, each with a different expression.

'If I'm honest.' She continued, spinning her own Scythe in a loop. 'I might not even notice one more. I'm still going to kill you, but it won't be the same.'

'Know everything about me huh?' Buffy asked

'That's right.'

Buffy kept eye contact, despite the movement in the corner of her eye. 'Oh. So you've met my sister?'

'Sister?' Kendra blinked. It was just the opening Dawn needed, but instead of rushing her Dawn fired a beam of dark green energy at the former Slayer. The blast from Dawn's flute picked Kendra up and threw her overboard, spinning down to the ground far below.

Flipping to her feet Buffy took a breath. 'Long way down.' She whistled. 'Thanks.'

'Do I have to keep saving your butt?' Dawn asked.

Buffy glared. 'I'm still ahead you know.'

'True.' The Green Ranger admitted.

'Dawn?' Vi asked. 'Did I hear that right? I mean Dawn?'

The Key sighed loudly, but never took her eyes from Buffy. 'You really suck at secret identities.'

'So sue me.'

'Dawn?' Vi asked, still unable to get over the idea. Buffy glanced at the rest of the ship. Somehow the Slayers were all now on one side with the demons, lead by their captain, on the other.

Buffy drew herself up, Slayer healing had already dealt with the the concussion and she was ready for round two, but she still needed one more thing. 'Dawn, I need that shield.' She flicked a finger off the gold chest plate.

'No.' Dawn almost squeaked. 'Anyway this might be better.'

From behind her back Dawn pulled out a gold coin. Rolling it over her knuckles Dawn took hold of it. There was a flash and in her hand was a scimitar, white, gold and with silver highlights. The sword wasn't long, but big enough to make an impression. 'Here, use this.'

Buffy took it. The weapon's weight was near perfect. Half the blade was solid, perfect for parrying and the other half was silver and looked wicked sharp. 'Thanks.'

'Don't worry, Saba will keep you safe.' Dawn told her.

'Saba? You named your sword?' Buffy blinked, ignoring the sudden stab of pain as she remembered her own last words to the real Kendra.

Out of nowhere a cultured, almost British voice, said; 'Of course.'

Buffy flipped the Sword around, the pommel was a carved cats head with a hood. 'You're alive?'

'Enchanted sword Buffy.' She could hear the smirk Dawn was trying to hide. 'Trust me. Now get going, we'll handle things here.'

'You sure?' She asked. As much as she wanted to go for it. Kendra was her responsibility, but the hostages were important too. Same went for taking down the floating warship.

Once again Dawn took charge 'Oh yes. I've got Captain Ahab. Vi, you and the Slayers know what needs to be done. Buffy, I'll see you later.' There wasn't anything Buffy could say about that. It was a workable plan; Dawn had her armour, she had the magic sword and the girls had proven they could easily take on the minions. Each suited to their own jobs.

There were a thousand things to say, and not enough time to decide which one. 'Good luck.'

'Don't need it, but thanks.' Dawn said, dismissing her. 'Now get going.'

Biting her tongue Buffy nodded. The Slayers and Dawn charged leaving her behind. With no other options Buffy vaulted over the side of the ship, flowing Kendra.

End Chapter One


	80. Chapter 80

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Final Invasion  
Chapter Two

Xander shook his battle-axe, trying to get some of the dark green gunk off it. 'You know I never quite appreciated Vamps as much as I do now.' He side stepped a steaming puddle of even more gunk. 'Just poof you know. A minute with a vacuum and everything's shiny again.'

'I hear you.' Becca, one of the Slayers with him, said as she tried wiping some of the slime off her top. 'Yugh this smells like my brother's old sweat socks. I'm burning all my clothes when we're done.'

The Blue Ranger looked up from Joyce, a Slayer that had a nasty looking cut on her arm 'That's the cool thing about this gig, self cleaning costumes.' She looked back as the cut healed. 'There, all better. Now be careful out there, the Ancients only know what infections you, any of you could pick up.'

'So this doctor gig's more than just a hobby?' Joyce asked.

'I did my Medical degree here. With any luck I can head back home after this is done, there's a training hospital back there that's already accepted me as an intern.'

'Cool.' Joyce stood up and flexed her arm.

'Home? I thought you guys were all space aliens or something?' Becca asked.

The Blue Ranger turned to her. 'What, with squid like heads and four arms? Or little green people in our heads?'

'Well…'

'Just because I come from another planet you immediately think I'm not human?' She asked.

'I didn't mean it like that…'

She laughed quickly 'I know. I get that you're curious, truth is I can't tell you everything and we really don't have time if I could.'

'Long story?' Xander asked. The Blue Ranger looked at him and he suddenly got the feeling she was grinning at him.

'That's a big yep. Come on, we don't have time to play twenty questions. Who knows what other surprises A'Zores has down here.'

'While Buffy and the Green Ranger try to sink a floating pirate ship.' Becca quipped. 'Is this a normal day for you guys?'

'No, a normal day usually involves more explosions. That's why I know this is just the beginning.' With that the Blue Ranger burst into a running sprint down the road at speeds only a Slayer could match.

As the girls raced after her Xander looked back at the ship. Something was falling off the side.

* * *

Buffy regretted jumping almost as soon as she did it. It might have looked cool but she'd done the whole leaping to your death thing before, and it just wasn't as fun the second time around.

Good thing the roof she was aiming for was a lot closer than the ground. Still it wasn't close enough, if she wasn't a Slayer even that could have killed her. Rolling with her landing Buffy tumbled head over heals but it wasn't enough. Buffy grunted as she felt something go in her shoulder and came skidding to a stop. 'That was really stupid.' She hissed between her teeth.

Pulling herself back to her feet she knew she had done something to her arm. It hurt like hell. Not good, she was trying to stop a crazy vampire version of one of her old friends that also just happened to be a Slayer. Her life really sucked on occasion.

'You're hurt.' Dawn's magic, talking, sword said. She'd gotten used to a lot of things as a Slayer, but talking swords was almost too much. What next singing spears? A dancing Mace? 'Let me help.I it offered and then something happened.

A sudden warmth spread from the Sword. It was like sticking her arm in bright sunlight while the rest of her was in shadow. Not hot, but still warm. Whatever the sword was doing it worked. As soon as the warmth hit Buffy's shoulder the pain vanished.

A little surprised Buffy rolled her shoulder. It wasn't perfect, still a little stiff, but better than it was. She flipped the sword into a reverse grip and grinned at the head on the handle. 'Thanks.' she told him, 'I have to tell you this is the first time I've ever worked with a sword. At least one that can think.'

'Dawn lent me to you to help. That's what I'm going to do.'

'I've never done well with partners. Let's see if we can change that.' She told it, him, whatever. Looking up she tried to find where Kendra landed. It wasn't hard.

It looked like she'd landed on a roof too, then gone throughout it. 'I though I landed bad, can you see anything Saba?'

Buffy held the sword out to give them a better view. 'I don't think she's in there.' they told her.

Buffy looked up at the ship as it passed by the blazing sun, 'Then where did she go?' she asked.

'I'm over here.' Shouted a voice in a thick Jamaican accent. Buffy spun around as Kendra vaulted over the fire escape and charged. The Slayer was barely able to get Saba in-between her and the mad vampire's Scythe.

* * *

Dawn ducked a swing by the Pirate Captain. His sword was better than the ones the rest of his crew were waving, longer too, but that didn't mean he knew how to use it. He was nowhere near as good as A'Zores and didn't have the strength of Tretrax. What he did have was an insane amount of belts stuffed with weapons.

In one hand he had his sword and the other was a hook. A real pirate hook, as he brought it up between them a small knife popped out from a slot next to it. Dawn didn't have time to duck as he backhanded her with it, her helmet the only thing keeping Dawn from getting a permeant facial.

Leaping back Dawn shook her helmet back into place. 'Tricky.' She grunted bringing her head back up. 'Got anything else up your sleeve?'

'What do you think?' he asked, pumping his arm and levelling it at her. The knife was spring loaded, launching out to stab her. Back flipping she lent under the blade, watching it launch out into the sky behind her.

Problem was she was now a good couple of steps away from the Captain and he wasn't the only one on board. The Slayers had all gone below decks to find the hostages, taking a good number of what was left of his crew with them. That didn't mean they were alone and one thing this guy did have in common with the A'Zores was he didn't fight alone.

No sooner had she given them the space needed when one pirate swung in on a rope of all things from the mast. 'Oh crap.' Was all Dawn could mutter as her kicked her in the chest. The blow sent him spinning off, still holding on to the rope as he swung out over the side.

The Green Ranger was knocked clear off her feet by the blow. Her Flute skittering across the deck in the opposite direction. The instant she landed a trap door exploded to her right and a short, overly muscular demon came out. Grabbing her and holding her down. Looking up Dawn saw the Captain draw an eight barrelled flintlock out from under the rags of his coat.

She had a fraction of a second to react. Disarmed, pinned and about to be shot by what she guessed was a magic gun. It might not kill her with her shield and costume but it would hurt. Maybe enough to blast her costume apart, then she could be in real trouble.

Dawn grinned as one of her patented so-crazy-there-was-no-way-it-was-going-to-work plans came to her.

* * *

Buffy tried to push against Kendra, but they were just too strong. Back in the day Kendra had been a good match, now that she was a Vampire and god only knew what else the older Slayer was not going to win that way.

Grinning savagely Kendra's face morphed back into it's more human form as she drove her knee into Buffy's side.

The shot should have doubled Buffy up, if she hadn't seen it coming. Kendra was fast, too fast for Buffy to dodge but the slayer could still use it. Jumping just that fraction too late the Slayer was able to use the force of the blow to brake the dead lock.

Rolling away she swung Saba out, half on instinct, to keep Kendra back. Getting her feet back under her Buffy brought the sword back in a close guard and readied for a mother charge.

Kendra hadn't tried to follow, instead she was half hunched a few paces away. 'You're lasting longer than most.' she told her.

'Thanks.' Buffy snapped sarcastically. 'Want to tell me why you're a vampire and not on fire?'

Kendra snorted. 'Not my dimension, not my sun.' she grinned. Buffy backed off again, even though she didn't need to. Did that mean stakes wouldn't work either? 'What happened to you?' she hissed from between her teeth. This wasn't the Kendra she knew, not even getting vamped should have done this to the shy, dark skinned, girl she remembered.

This would be like Tara coming back as a rock star.

'What happened?' Kendra echoed. 'Alright, I'll play. Remember that night? You always do.'

'When Drusilla killed you.' Buffy managed to say.

This time Kendra's grin was mostly teeth. 'Good. In every world you rushed off and leave me to die. Every world but one. Mine. In my world Drusilla didn't just kill me, she turned me.'

Buffy felt her heart fall. Drusilla was crazy, that would explain Kendra being a few sandwiches short of a picnic. 'You didn't know, you never knew anything. Before they left town Mommy swung by the morgue and picked me up.' Kendra continued. 'I tried to fight, sometimes I think I did, but in the end she was right.'

'Mommy?' Buffy echoed and Kendra leapt like a sprung cat, her Scythe coming up and under. The Slayer was able to block again but the shot jarred her arm, almost numb.

Kendra didn't stop there she swung again, this time over head coming down. All to quickly Buffy was being pounded from all sides. Kendra was fast, strong and hadn't been lying when she told her she knew all her moves.

She'd boxed her in and was driving Buffy backwards, over the edge of the building. 'You might think I had it worst of all, those other Kendra's just died. I became this. Truth is Buffy I have it better, I get to kill you over and over again. When I get tired there's always another way.' Kendra stopped raining blows and just started to push.

It was like fighting a train, the Slayers boots skipped and skidded across the roof as she tried to stop herself. 'Ever thought that this was how you were finally going to die Buffy?' Kendra's face morphed into a Vampires again.

Buffy couldn't hide the sudden smile that came to her. 'No and I'm not.' Instead of pushing back Buffy let Kendra overwhelm her. It was the last thing this version of her old friend expected, stumbling forward as Buffy fell backwards.

Not giving her the chance to recover Buffy lashed out with her foot at Kendra's knee. It should have broken it, instead the shot sent her stumbling backwards. Enough room for Buffy to roll free. Instead she flipped to her feet kicking Kendra square in the face. 'Yeah, you've killed Buffy's before. Maybe a hundred times, but I'll tell you something. They're not me.' Buffy faked a roundhouse kick, that she used to set up a axe kick. 'And you're not my Kendra.' This time she came in with a flying knee before grabbing Kendra by the head. She used her momentum to flip up and over, landing behind the vampire. Instead of rolling away Buffy spun and sent her elbow into Kendra's back.

'My Kendra died a long time ago. She died fighting. That is how I'm going to out, but not today!' Buffy readied Saba, even if sun light didn't work beheading was always a good standby.

Before she could swing Kendra rolled off the side of the building. 'Oh no, you're not getting away that easy.'

* * *

Vi kicked out at one of the Pirates, it's head exploded like an over ripe mellon as it fell backwards down the stairs. 'There isn't enough room to swing a cat down here!' Anna called as she rammed a stake into another demon at the bottom of the steps.

She wasn't wrong, below decks it was cramped, low and disgusting. Vi couldn't tell if it was tar or more of the disgusting goo these things exploded into. Leaping over the banister she pulled out her back up stakes. While the demons had to swing their cutlass, or whatever, the Slayers could get away with short jabs.

With a stake in each hand Vi cleared a path deeper into the ship, but the pirates just kept coming. Pushing her to one side. Either luck or the powers were looking out for someone down here because the push sent her to one side where she could see the hostages.

Blocking one clumsy swing Vi flipped her grip and drove her stake in to the attackers head. 'Over here, clear a path!' She shouted to the Slayers at the stairwell. 'I've found them!'

The hostages were in a rusty metal cage that looked nasty, the bars were badly made and bound together rather than welded. 'Help us! Please!' Pleaded a hostage who had heard her.

Vi ran to the cell door, shoulder barging into the guard and sending them through a flimsy wall to one side. 'Whoa.' A hostage gasped and Vi got a look at them. They couldn't have been more than ten years old. The Slayer could feel herself getting angry, these were kids and just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time they had to be here, in this hell.

'Are you a Power Ranger?' The kid asked as what Vi guessed was their mother, or older sister, pulled him closer.

'No sweetie.' Vi admitted. 'I'm their friend.' One look she could tell she wasn't going to be able to pick the lock. With a sharp pull Vi snapped the lock and most of the bars clean off. The demon she'd thrown through the wall came at her, Vi killed it with what was left of the bar.

'Are the Ranger's near?' the Boy asked

'Sure they are.' Vi told him trying to reassure the others to. 'The Green one's busy upstairs and the rest are down in the city.

'So let's get you out of here and they'll blow this place!' Anna dashed up flooring another pirate.

* * *

Pulling as hard as she could the Green Ranger somehow got the leverage she needed. With a burst of strength she threw the short demon that had her pinned at the Captain. As she threw them she pulled the dagger from it's belt.

Rolling to her knee in one smooth move Dawn threw crude knife. Behind her the Captain's flintlock went off, splattering the demon. The knife wasn't aimed at either the Captain or the now very dead trapdoor demon. Not even at the swinging demon, but instead she was going for their rope. Cutting it clean through.

This left them hanging in the air with nothing but momentum to keep them going. Now for the really crazy part. Leaping at the falling demon like a coiled cat Dawn made a grab for it's jerkin. 'Hi.' She quipped. Tumbling through the air she knew she had to be quick about what she had to do. Twisting her legs between them the Green Ranger kicked off, catapulting herself back at the ship. 'Bye!'

Soaring through the air she wound back for a punch. This one was going to have everything behind it, she had only one chance. To rely on luck and the hope that Pirate-boy wasn't expecting her to come back. At least not this soon.

She was right, the Captain was coated head to toe in the familiar gunk. When they saw her again the look of blank shock on their face was priceless. 'Air mail!' she cried as her fist connected, sending teeth and demon blood everywhere. The Green Ranger carried on, bouncing and skidding across the deck for a couple of feet. 'Special delivery.' Dawn growled, as she pulled herself to her feet. Her plan had worked, how many more times she had to ask. As many as it takes, was her instant answer.

Reaching out her Flute spun up and back to her outstretched hand, just in time for the Captain to cock his Eight barrelled gun again.

For half a second it looked like it was going to be a mexican stand off before Dawn realised that was never going to happen. The Pirate Captain, spitting teeth and curses fired. With the speed only a Ranger could have Dawn brought her Flute up and played the power tune, charging her shield to full power.

The flintlock's blasts bounced off the Dragon Shield and scattered, one hit and set fire to the sail. Another scorched the deck and two bounced off, killing two pirates. The rest of the shots were sent everywhere else harmlessly.

'What in the seven frosted hells of the deep are you?' the Captain swore.

Dawn cut the air with her Flute, but before she could say something someone else shouted. 'She's the Green Ranger!' It was a little boy, in the arms of an older woman. Vi and the Slayers were behind them, helping a few other civilians out from below decks

For a heartbeat no one moved, save for the people escaping the hold, then the pirate turned around and shouted 'Hard to starboard, all hands!' The demon on the oversized steering wheel began spinning like a mad man. The ship began it's sharp turn, tilting badly.

Dawn realised too late just what they were up to, 'Vi, hold on!' she bellowed but it was too late. The boy, woman and a few others had already fallen overboard!.

End Chapter Two


	81. Chapter 81

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Final Invasion  
Chapter Three

A'Zores held his crystal ball in his gauntlet. Watching remotely as the Green Ranger fought Sormeghe he swore under his breath. He had hoped that the Rangers would have taken the cue and attacked the ship full force. Instead they decided to split up and use the Slayers to mount a daring rescue of the hostages. Undoubtably planning on calling their titanic robot to finish the job.

The only thing you could rely on was their unpredictability. Luckily fate seemed to be smiling on him. Spinning the ball he refocused it on the Rogue. she was running for what remained of her life, attempting to escape the Slayer following her. He smirked, killing the slayer Buffy Summers was always important. It usually shattered the others will to fight. Here though it might prove to be more useful.

The sword in her hand had been lent by the Ranger, there had to be a sting connection between them.

The trap was set, everything was ready. All he needed was the right bait. A'Zores pocketed the ball, it was time.

* * *

Buffy caught a glimpse of Kendra as she dived behind a car. 'Come on, this is getting silly!' The Slayer shouted as she leapt over it. Blocking Kendra's swipe Buffy Kicked the Scythe out of her hand and then spun, using her other leg lock her opponent's knee before a hard shoulder caused the vampire to back off.

Kendra's trick was to make Buffy doubt herself, hesitate because she was fighting an old friend. Make Buffy pull her punches. It had worked for a time but Buffy had seen right through it. They might have the face of her old friend but this vampire was nothing like Kendra.

Ducking a wild swing Buffy took another trick she learnt from Spike. Kendra might have known how she fought, but not how he danced. Coming back up she head butted Kendra before throwing her own punch. Putting every ounce of her weight, and the full force of her shoulder, behind her free hand. It threw Buffy's balance and cut one of her knuckles, but it was more impressive what happened to Kendra.

Buffy almost broke her jaw, sending at least three broken teeth scattering across the pavement. Including a fang. 'I guess your Spike wasn't that good a fighter.' Buffy quipped as they regained their balance.

'Not after you killed him.' Kendra spat.

Buffy felt her smile grow. 'Like I said you don't know me.' Grabbing the vampire by either side of the head the Slayer jumped, ramming her knee into Kendra's gut before pulling off a summersault, throwing her into the ground.

Enough was enough. The vampire version of her old friend had lost and they both knew it. Anymore was just cruel. 'I wish it didn't come to this.' Buffy admitted as Kendra struggled to her knees, gasping for breath she didn't need.

'Don't… don't do it.' she begged, slumping her shoulders and Buffy stopped, wary of a trap. 'A soul, you could have the witch curse me…'

'Not after what you've done.' Buffy shook her head. 'I remember what you were like before. That would be worse than death.'

Lifting Saba high Buffy knew what had to be done. She wasn't going to like it, but she was and always would be the Slayer. Hefting Saba up higher Buffy was determined to finish this.\

* * *

'Look out!'

Vi felt the ship turn and swore. The whole deck lurched to one side and there was nothing to hold on to. Anna went over just after the civilians and after that it was hopeless.

Unless someone figured out how to fly, and very soon, they were going to be very dead. As if to make things worse bolts of magical energy flew past her, missing everyone. Twisting in free fall Vi looked up to see the pirate captain, holding onto the rigging with his hook, firing after them. Or at the Green Ranger following them down.

'I hope you have a plan!' Vi called to her. Vi still couldn't believe it was Dawn under the helmet, but this was not the time to deal with that.

'No time for plan, just an idea. Cross your fingers!' With that she brought the handle of her knife to the lips on her helmet. Vi didn't know how she did it but some how she was able to blow on it, even through the faceplate, and play it like a musical instrument.

Vi recognised the tune, it was the one the Green Ranger always played, She couldn't think what good it could do though. Her giant robot couldn't be near enough to catch them., unless it could teleport.

She was about to look around when Dawn broke the song off and pointed at the ground. A blast of dark green energy flowed from the point of the dagger and past the falling people.

The blast hit the ground first and seemed to bounce back, catching everyone. It felt to Vi that something was pushing her back from the ground. She'd never been very good with science, but one thing that she did remember was that every action had it's opposite. When you, say, fell from a floating pirate ship it was that opposite that splattered you like an over ripe mellon when you hit the ground.

Dawn was catching them, slowing them down so when they did touch the ground there wasn't any action left. Vi landed on her side with a soft bump, as did the others. Last to land was the Green Ranger, in mid air she tucked, ducked and rolled. Going from a headfirst dive to touching down with her feet at the very last second.

'Good move.' Vi flipped to her feet

'Yeah, thanks, but did you have to drop me on my keys?' Anna quipped, standing up with out the show, rubbing her side.

Dawn shrugged then suddenly put her free hand to the side of her helmet. 'That was Saba, Buffy's in trouble.' She snapped. 'Vi, get the people to safety then meet the rest back at the College. I'm calling the others'

With a burst of speed only a Slayer could have matched the Green Ranger ran off to help her sister.

'Wow, that was so cool!' the kid they had just saved cheered. 'How'd she do that?'

'Magic kid.' Vi laughed. 'Magic.'

'As if, there's no such thing as magic!' the boy snorted. Vi looked at him for a moment, back up at the now retreating, still floating, Pirate ship full of demons, and then to Anna.

* * *

Buffy turned just in time to take a silver gauntlet to the face. Whoever it was hit like a freight train, knocking her back across the road and into an abandoned car. She smashed the door she hit and could feel the frame digging into her back.

It had been years since the last time she'd been hit like that, and Adam was a cyborg. Prying herself from the car Buffy felt Saba trying to help heal her. Shaking the stars from her eyes she brought the short scimitar to an on-guard position. The demon was almost human looking, save for the two horns running along his jawline like horns. He wore a long, dirty, overcoat and scuffed boots. His left hand and most of the arm was covered in a long metal gauntlet and in the other he had a thick set walking stick. 'Who are you then?'

'A'Zores, and you must be the infamous Buffy Summers.' He held his hand out and helped Kendra back up.

'Be careful, my love.' The former Slayer warned him. 'She is, unpredictable.'

He laughed as Buffy tensed. 'So she didn't dance the tune you played.' He laughed again stroking the beard like horns with the gauntlet. 'I love this world, so full of surprises.' Even ready for it A'Zores was just too fast.

Juggling the stick he somehow parried Saba out of the way and elbowed Buffy in the throat in a single move. Gasping for air the Slayer wasn't ready for him to keep going.

Stepping back he drew a long rapier out from the walking stick and whipped it across her face. Buffy tried to react, but she was pinned by the car.

At first Buffy thought she had done just enough to get away. The smirk on the demon's face flickered into something more cruel. Then whips of hair fell, cut loose from her bangs, and she got the feeling of something warm and damp on her forehead.

The bade was impossibly sharp, Buffy had thought it was nothing more than the wind but touching her forehead she knew it was a good cut. Hissing she looked up, even with Saba doing his best some blood was going to go into her eyes. Blinding her. Buffy had to finish this fast, more importantly she had to get away from the car.

The Slayer charged hoping to bat the sword away with Saba and get some distance between them. Instead he used what was left of his stick to block her and then stepped to one side. Trailing the razor sharp sword behind.

He was too quick for her to stop herself, moving like mercury. The rapier didn't cut as deep as the first time, but this time she saw it pull away. Biting back a swear word she'd learnt from Spike Buffy tried a wild swing, but A'Zores danced back.

Holding her side Buffy kept an eye on Kendra, but the vampire was holding back. A worried look on her face. 'I wouldn't concern yourself with her. You're mine to play with now.'

A'Zores spread his hands wide. One side the stick, the other his damned sword. 'Last time I did this to someone it took nearly thirty cuts to kill them.' he laughed. 'How many do you think you can take?'

Buffy pulled herself up straight and breathed deeply. 'At least one more than you can give!' she challenged.

The big bad laughed again, he was enjoying this. 'You're full of blood and vinegar aren't you. You see my dear Rogue, this is why I can respect a fighter.'

'Of course, my dear.' Kendra answered, sounding a little nervous to Buffy.

Why and how had to wait, she didn't have time. Almost too fast A'Zores charged and right from the start she was at a disadvantage. Saba could heal her, but not as quickly as he could cut. The blood from her forehead was still going to blind her and the stinging cut on her belly was just the start.

Pushing past the pain wasn't hard, but also wasn't enough. Buffy was good with a sword, very good, but A'Zores was better and he had two weapons. It wasn't being defeatist, he was just that good. It was hard to fight someone that could move like he could, the long heavy coat wasn't even getting in his way.

He'd deflect her attacks and then leave another stinging cut. Dancing out of the way of her return. The first cut bit into her sword arm, the second her thigh. Either by luck, or a fluke of skill, Buffy got Saba in the way of the third stroke and she was able to get a knee in to his side.

A'Zores grunted, but drove the stick into the cut on Buffy's thigh. Still balancing on one leg the distraction was enough for the Demon to use his weight and strength to overwhelm her. Forced back Buffy jumped into an aerobatic back flip hoping to leave him off balance.

No such luck, he used his momentum to rolled off to one side. Closing the gap while still keeping out of reach. For a moment Buffy debated charging him, but knew better. Each time she did that stick would get in the way, pull her out of position and let him cut her again.

He was toying with her, like a cat playing with a mouse. She needed to level the odds. Then Buffy knew what to do. Taking a few steps to the side she got him circling. 'Ahh! Think you're wising up Slayer?' He smirked. 'If you were you'd run away.'

'I don't run.' Buffy told him and dived for Kendra's discarded Scythe. Catching it mid roll she kept going until she got both feet back underneath her. Flipping it around in her hand Buffy had Saba in her right and the Scythe in her left. 'Now how about a fair fight?' She asked.

A'Zores tilted his head. 'One thing you should know about me Slayer, as much as I love a fight I don't do fair.' Twirling the stick between the fingers of his gauntlet he suddenly thrust it at her. Buffy was far enough way that he couldn't reach.

Or so she thought. Arcs of electricity danced down the gauntlet and across the stick. It was then Buffy remembered what else he could do, but it was too late. A bolt of lightning the size of her arm blasted out.

Buffy tried to get Saba and the Scythe in the way, but it wasn't enough. Buffy had never given much thought to what it would be like being electrocuted. As a Slayer she'd been burnt, stabbed, cut, beaten, bit, she'd even died more than once but this hurt more than she ever thought possible.

The electricity seemed to pass right through her, burning hot and ice cold at the same time. Her back arced and arms flew wildly out of control. Somewhere along the way Buffy realised she'd been picked up and was flying backwards in a cocoon of blinding pain.

All to quickly she hit something, something hard and bounced off. Falling god only knew how far Buffy hit another car and ended slumped against the side of a building, the electricity bleeding off. The only thing keeping her awake was the pain. Trying to push herself up Buffy found all her strength had gone. Just moving her arms was like trying to lift a mountain.

Gloating A'Zores walked around the car, sword resting on his shoulder. 'Well that was invigorating.' He grinned. Buffy tried to move again but he put his boot on her chest. Effortlessly pinning her in place. 'Let's just wait.'

'Wait…' Buffy said horsely 'Wait for what?'

'The Ranger's of course.' A'Zores pushed down, forcing what air she had out of her lungs.

'Glad you didn't have to wait too long!' Dawn shouted running down the street at them.

'No!' Buffy tried to shout but it came out barely more than a whisper. 'Dawn, get out of here. Run!' There was no way she could fight this guy. Not alone.

A'Zores snorted and threw another lightning bolt. Dawn dived to one side, rolled and then sliced the air with her Flute. Leaving a sort of trail behind it that continued on, at the demon.

A'Zores sliced back cutting the wave in two before it hit. The two halves left a trail of dust and debris where they did hit. If either of them were surprised it didn't show, Dawn just kept on coming as A'Zores got his foot off of Buffy and readied himself.

Buffy wanted to tackle the demon, bring him down or distract him long enough for Dawn to do something, but she still didn't have the energy to move. Every muscle ached, even her eyelids. It was too late, the two of them were already fighting.

Buffy knew she was better than Dawn and that meant A'Zores was better than them both. Her little sister didn't stand a chance, at least that was what she thought. Either she was a lot smarter than Buffy thought or a lot luckier. Her little flute thing didn't look like much as a weapon, but it was small and deadly. With it she was able to get up, under and between A'Zores guard.

Her other trick was that Dawn hadn't been trained like Buffy. Dawnie was a street fighter, trying anything and everything she could. Often inventing moves and tricks on the spot. Buffy could see the bits of ti-chi she'd taught her, a couple of karate moves and even Spike's lessons on how to throw a punch. It didn't really fit together, but that was part of why it worked.

Even Buffy, forced to sit on the sidelines, couldn't tell what she was going to do next. It was only A'Zores speed and skill that kept Dawn from landing a solid blow. On the other hand he was so busy reacting that he couldn't get a shot in himself.

After a stalemate where the two of them cut at nothing but air Dawn pulled back. 'Saba!' Buffy's sister called out and the Sword shook for a moment before flying to her. Not a second later she was by her side.

'Run, get out of here. Find the others.' Buffy gasped trying to pull herself up again. 'I'll do what I can.' It was no good, she was as weak as a drowned kitten. The parts of her that weren't screaming in pain ached like she'd gotten in a wrestling mach with Faith and lost.

Naturally Dawn ignored her. 'What's the matter, slowing down in you're old age?' she goaded the Demon

A'Zores, chuckled as he stepped closer to Kendra. 'Could say the same Ranger. You didn't need the help of a bunch of girls last time.'

Buffy could hear the smirk in Dawn's voice and was pretty sure so could A'Zores. 'I don't know, you're memory seems to be slipping too. Guys, let him have it!'

Dawn turned to look win the opposite direction to where she had come from. Buffy had to look around, it was Faith and the other three Rangers. The four of them all held on to the same massive gun with what looked like five barrels and made of all their weapons put together.

'Hey, evil bad guy…' Buffy recognised the Yellow Rangers voice, Sorry or whatever.

'…We just want to say," Broke in Faith. Sounding like she was deeply enjoying the idea of a massive gun like that ready to fire. 'one last time…'

Dawn's roommate, Cassie joined in '…and for the record…'

Finally it was the Red Ranger, the boy, that ended it '…Goodbye!' The four of them threw out their free hands and finally fired. Buffy, even though she was a more than a couple of dozen yards from the two demons, had to shy away from the multi-coloured blast. When it hit the explosion was massive, blinding. A huge fireball engulfed the pair of them.

End Chapter Three


	82. Chapter 82

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Final Invasion  
Chapter Four

'Yes!' Buffy hissed breathlessly. Dawn hadn't seen much of her fight with A'Zores but she could take a good guess as to how it went. Buffy had looked better, parts of her were still smoking after what she guessed was a lightning strike. Dawn remembered how that felt and she liked the idea of finally getting A'Zores back for that too.

Only she wasn't gloating, she was worried. Very, very worried.

The problem was it all felt too easy. The quick distraction giving the others a chance to assemble the Power Blaster and let rip. A'Zores knew they had it, he wasn't stupid enough to fall for something that easy and even less likely to risk going against them without something up his sleeve.

Then, not a heartbeat later, her worst fears came true.

The fireball that had engulfed A'Zores and the woman seemed to reverse, shrinking in on itself until it vanished completely. Like water being sucked down a drain. In the middle of it A'Zores stood there, as still as a statue, holding a lump of shiny black something in his outstretched hand. Even from where she was Dawn could feel that whatever it was was powerful. Powerful and pure evil.

'What the hell is that?' Buffy asked breathlessly.

'The starters gun.' A'Zores gloated. Moving slowly he raised it up, high above his head. Every piece of glass a mile in every direction exploded instantly. Showering them all with shards of razor sharp rain. On instinct Dawn covered her sister's head, holding her tight against the building.

As the glass shattered off her back and quickly stopped Dawn looked around and saw the Demon General still laughing. The dark skinned vampire that was once Kendra actually looked afraid, not that Dawn could blame her. They had to stop this before A'Zores could finish whatever he was doing.

At the moment she could only see one way, interrupt the spell by charging straight at him. Dawn was about to make a desperate dash when the ground erupted around them Not just shake, but literally jump up.

Great cracks shattered the asphalt and cut the street up like a jagged jigsaw puzzle. Some parts fell, swallowing cars and park benches whole. Others shot up like broken, jagged and rotting teeth. Lampposts exploded out of the ground, embedding themselves in the third floors of surrounding buildings. Of course a fire hydrant ruptured too. It sent chunks of metal out like a grenade, one the size of a hand buried itself just over their shoulder.

The whole world seemed to be screaming out at what was happening, like a dog trying to shake water off it's back and it was only getting worse. A roaring wind picked up from out of nowhere as the rest of the Rangers staggered to them. 'We've got to get out of here!' Cassie shouted, battered down by the gathering gale.

A newspaper box, picked up by the wind, bounced off a car and into Faith. Somehow the Slayer kept her feet, but she was staggered by the blow. Things were only getting worse. Cassie was right, if they stayed where they were they were all dead. Dawn held on to Buffy tightly and slapped the transport button on her watch. Nothing happened.

The earthquakes got stronger, enough to force everyone closer to the ground. 'I'm the last person to suggest running, but blue girl's right!' Buffy snapped as masonry started to fall about all around them. 'Wouldn't now be a great time to beam us out of here!'

'I'm trying, somethings wrong!' Dawn shouted over the sound of concrete snapping like dry twigs. Pressing the other button on her watch Dawn called the Command Centre 'Alpha, what's going on?'

'Ay, ay, ay!' Alpha responded, sounding even more panicked than usual over the static. 'Sensor overload, sensor overload! Evil energy readings are off the scale!' In the background there was an explosion and the static got stronger.

'Just get us out of here!' Buffy ordered.

'Can't, too much interference!' Alpha told them as the hiss became a roar. He tried to say something else but Dawn couldn't make it out before the watch cut out.

Dawn bit back a few choice swearwords Faith had introduced her to. They were trapped. Cassie grabbed her arm. 'We need out of here now, your sister's badly hurt.'

'I know!' Dawn snapped, 'But unless you have a better idea…' she trailed off, realising she already did. 'Sari try and break through the interference, get Jack on the phone.'

There was a startled moment before Sari nodded sharply and looked up into the darkening sky. 'Cassie do what you can for her, guy's we've got to keep them covered.' Faith and Connor agreed drawing their Blade-blasters

A'Zores though wasn't interested, he was still busy with whatever spell he was performing. For a moment Dawn toyed with the idea of trying to interrupt him again. She didn't know what that would do to the spell. It could stop it or send the whole thing out of control. She wasn't going to risk it and from the way the others were holding off neither were they.

Even if they did try Dawn wasn't sure they'd even hit. A terrible tornado of darkness had sprung out of the black lump in A'Zores hand. It twisted and turned into the sky high above them before splitting into three parts that spun off like strands of a web. Dark blasts of lightning scattered across and between them, leaving fading lines between them. Under the criss-cross of lines the sun itself seemed to dim and the world grew cold.

Great jagged shards of black top rippled and jutted out of the ground like broken glass. Power cables, left over from the street lights, began to dance. Sparking and jumping from everything they touched. Dawn had seen the end of the world before, but it had never been driven home like this. It was all she could do to hold on and ride out the storm, if it ever ended.

* * *

Xander ducked as a black lightning bolt shot down from the sky and hit nearby. 'We've got to do something!' One of his Slayers shouted. Pulling out his phone, Xander tried Buffy first but there was no answer.

As soon as he hung up Xander's phone almost leapt out of his hand. He glanced at the Caller ID. 'Willow, thank god… Buddah, Gia or whatever. Where are you?'

'Still at the Apartments…' she started

'Get out of there!' Xander shouted turning to look at the building. It was far too close to whatever was happening. Even if too close, in his opinion, meant the same hemisphere.

'We're already packing, where are you?' She asked urgently.

Xander let out a breath. 'We're heading to the college, the others are meeting us there.' He glanced around.

'Dawn… the Rangers?'

'They went to help Buffy.' He told his best friend, knowing exactly what her response was going to be.

Willow spluttered for a moment. 'Help Buffy? Oh my goddess, you mean she's in the middle of that! Xander do you have any idea what is going on. I can sense the evil from here…'

'Will, calm down and keep packing!' Xander cut off the babble. 'Where's Giles?' 'Here with me. Giles, it's Xander.'

There was a brief scramble and the former librarian took the phone. 'Buffy's where?''

'Not sure.' Xander admitted, 'The Rangers ran off to help and then all hell broke lose!'

'Going by the law of averages…'

'Buffy's in trouble, and there's nothing we can do.'

'Where are you?' Giles asked him. Xander quickly repeated what he told Willow, suggesting that they hurry. 'What then?' The Watcher asked, sounding worried.

Xander couldn't blame him. 'You think I know? I just hope they get out of there and get in touch! What else can we do?'

There was along moment as the sky was literally shaking. 'We have to find a way to contact them. Dawn's archeology professor at the College, Dr Oliver, he has to have some way to contact them. You're closer, try to find him and get some answers. We'll be there as soon as we can!'

* * *

Thanks to Cassandra Buffy felt stronger, not enough to put up a fight, but hopefully enough to run. 'You wouldn't mind sticking around after this is done?' She asked breathlessly. 'We need someone to patch us up.'

'You really think we're going to live though this?' The Blue Ranger asked breathlessly. Buffy paused, this wasn't her first apocalypse, not even her tenth. By now it was supposed to be a walk in the park. She wanted to tell the Ranger that she was sure. That it was going to be fine.

But she couldn't. Buffy had lost fights before. She'd run from rooftop to rooftop to escape the collapse of Sunnydale. She'd even broken her own heart sending Angel to hell, but in all the times she'd stopped the apocalypse it had never been like this. Never driven home quite as much. It might have been the shear scale of what what happening, or just the fact that she still felt like she'd been run over by a tank, but this was a nightmare.

Dawn and the Rangers had so much stuff, lasers, axes, staffs, even giant fighting robots and they were helpless against this, whatever this demon was.

The Tornado of Evil as Buffy had dubbed it in her head, was nearly over but the madness wasn't. As the last wisps of darkness were carried into the now almost completely black sky all sorts of other things began to rise up to. The newspaper box that had clipped Faith began to lift off the ground. Shards of broken glass hovering like someone had just switched gravity off. At first Buffy thought it was a trick of the wind but the howling gale and even the earthquakes had stopped. As if the world was holding it's breath.

Amongst all this A'Zores opened his arms wide and began to float too, a couple of inches fast becoming a foot and then three. 'For the love of… What the hell…?' Buffy asked breathlessly.

'It's a bad day.' Dawn quipped. Buffy knew that tone and had to agree. A'Zores ripped open his great coat, leaving it hanging off his shoulders. All the cuts and holes in it making it look like a pile of rags. He hung there for a second before jamming the lump of black responsible for all this in the middle of his chest and howling in agony.

There was what felt like a reverse explosion and for a fraction of a second Buffy felt herself being pulled towards the floating, screaming demon. 'Enough already.' Sari muttered just loud enough for Buffy to hear, 'We get it, you're a bad ass.'

'Just get Jack!' Dawn snapped.

'Signal's clearing, it'll just be a second.'

'If we have that long.' Faith pointed out. The black thing was growing on A'Zores pale chest. Covering the demon like a growth. Now it was bigger Buffy could see that it was some sort of crystal, with tiny arcs of lightning deep underneath. It spread to cover him completely, not encasing but changing him. 'Now, at last, it is done!' He gloated as he totally turned to crystal. Not even you can stop me now, the power… The power is mine! Mine to command, mine to rule!'

He wasn't finished. 'Arise! Arise my undead generals and serve me! Serve the new Warlord.' At his command six portals spluttered into life, they looked like someone had torn holes in the sky and out of them came six demons.

The first one she saw Buffy recognised as the demon that had jumped her on her first day in this town. Tree-something. He'd looked better, somewhere between what he was and the half rotted mostly dead look the demon foot solders had. All six of them had the same look, more than half dead. 'He's not kidding by undead.'

'He's resurrected his old rivals into mindless slaves!' The Red Ranger cursed.

'Eight out of ten for style, if not for originality.' Cassie hissed.

'We are so boned.' Faith grunted as a low roaring noise came from above. Like the sound of a distant plane coming in to land.

'Not yet.' Dawn disagreed suddenly sounding hopeful. 'Sari, hit it!' She ordered and then looked to the sky. Buffy followed her sister's gaze and saw something slide out of the overcast sky as the sound got louder.

It was a dull grey metal colour, with a big front and what looked like two squashed boxes on either side. It was a spaceship. An actual spaceship, say what you want Dawn had some of the best toys.

There was a flash of light that seemed to come from all around her and suddenly Buffy was standing up somewhere else. She lost her balance but quickly Faith and Cassie caught her. Dawn was busy giving orders. 'Sari, patch into the weapons system.'

'What is going on!' A man about Giles's age shouted, Buffy guessed he was supposed to be in charge with all the shiny bits on his uniform.

'Just borrowing you're ride.' Dawn told them. 'Sari, fire!'

The Yellow Ranger made a sweeping gesture and out of the window Buffy saw two bright white beams blast out and into the city. She could hardly see what they hit though.

Buffy's adrenalin was running out and it was getting harder to keep her eyes open. She could feel every one of her injuries and they were all screaming at her for attention. She didn't even have the strength left to stand, it was only thanks to Faith she didn't end face first in the deck.

Buffy guessed that they were firing down on A'Zores, but what she and none of the others guessed was that he could fire back. A massive lightning bolt, jet black rather than the blue of before, flew in front of the window. The whole ship shook from the close call.

'What the hell was that?' the grey haired man shouted.

'Bad aim.' Sari told him. 'I'm bringing the shields up and getting out of here.'

'Do it.' Both Dawn and the guy ordered.

'We… we have to fight!' Buffy insisted. They couldn't just leave Kendra and A'Zores down there. They might be godly powerful but they had to have a weakness.

The ship shook again, this time it wasn't a miss. Two computer consoles exploded in sparks, a hose detached from somewhere above spewing smoke everywhere and Sari shouted in pain.

Dawn rushed to her side while Cassie helped prop Buffy up. 'We're no match for him. Not now!' Dawn snapped as Sari waved her off. 'We need to regroup!'

'He… He can't win.' Buffy managed to say. 'The universe… have to save…'

The Blue Ranger put a gloved hand to Buffy's head. 'We will, later. Right now you need to sleep.'

Before she could argue, between on thought and the next, Buffy collapsed at the suggestion.

End Chapter Four

Authors note

Oh by the way Ron Wasserman, the guy who wrote and mixed all the music for the original MMPR series and a few of the others, has realised a hard rock, heavy metal, version of the original sound track. Seriously track it down online, not only is it fantastic but the perfect background for what's coming (and I do hope some people have kept the Go Green Ranger song in their head through some of the fights!)


	83. Chapter 83

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Final Invasion  
Chapter Five

Tommy Oliver walked across the campus absently tapping his watch communicator. Each time he did the device failed to get through to the Command Centre, giving the familiar negative bleep each time. It was like a telephone continuously getting a busy signal. The only way that was possible was if every transmitter and receiver was jammed open. Tommy stopped and looked into the City.

The large black canopy dominated the horizon, if it was half as bad as Tommy suspected it was more than possible the Command Centre could be in trouble. It wasn't the first time.

Someone shouted his name and he turned around to see the Dean of the College running up to him. She had her arms full with a box full of things from her office. 'Dr Oliver! What are you still doing here?'

He took a breath. 'I understand there are still a few students that haven't left yet…'

'They've probably just left their belongings and ran!' She disagreed before juggling the box on to one arm. 'Come on, we've got to get out of here!' She tried to pull him away.

Tommy couldn't blame her, she was scared and more than likely right. The thing was he knew different. Even if it was just the Rangers. 'No, I'm sure at least one of my students is out there. They might be on their way back here right now and I have to make sure they're safe.'

The Dean gave him a guilty look before glancing back at her car. 'They have to be gone. No one's stupid enough to stay with this going on.'

'I lived in Angel Grove for years. The Power Rangers never failed us then and they won't now.' He gave her a supporting smile. 'If things do look bad I'll leave, but until then I have to be sure.'

There was a moment where the older woman simply looked at him, then she offered Tommy her hand. 'It's been good working with you Dr Oliver.' They shook and the former Ranger kept his expression blank as she ran to her car, desperate to escape.

No one reacted to armageddon the same way, and very few had the sort of experience Tommy had, but it was hard not to judge the faculty that were running. The few students that were left needed security, some sign of authority, otherwise they would just panic and make the situation that much worse. Watching the head of the college abandoning the campus like the first rat off the Titanic was not going to help.

Taking a breath to calm himself Tommy tapped the watch again. Nothing. Even after his talk with the Dean he was tempted to try the transport function, but he couldn't. Not right now. There were still members of staff and the occasional student dashing about, trying to get home or as far away as possible.

Even if he did try it probably wouldn't have worked. The communications band was a lot wider than the transporter's remote function and a lot more powerful. If he couldn't call Alpha the chances were the whole Centre was down. It could have been an attack, but there was no automatic beacon.

He had just decided to head to the Rad-bug, his only other transport back to the Command Centre, when, with one last look around, he he saw two men and a red haired woman coming up to him. They all looked sort of familiar, but he couldn't place them.

'Excuse me,' said the oldest in an English accent. He had lightly greying hair and the air of an academic, despite keeping himself in shape. 'Are you a member of the faculty?'

Tommy guessed they were family members of one of the students 'Yes. Thomas Oliver, archeology and anthropology.'

The englishman blinked. 'Dr Oliver, I'm Rupert Giles.' instantly Tommy knew where he'd see them before. The photos in Dawn's dorm room. 'This is…'

'Xander and Willow. I heard you were in town. It's good to meet you.'

The dark haired man, Xander, jumped to the chase. 'You know where Dawn is?'

Tommy shook his head. 'I've been trying to call them, whatever's happening over there is throwing out too much interference. You wouldn't know what's going on?'

'A'Zores is mounting a full attack.' Mr Giles told him gravely. 'We don't have any details at the moment, all we know is Buffy was under attack so Dawn and the others went to help. Then all this happened.'

'What about the Slayers?' Tommy asked looking around.

'They're with us.' Xander explained before pointing to a group of girls just off campus. 'The minions are easy, but anyone bad enough to give Buffy trouble are out of our league. Dawn told us to meet up here.'

Tommy thought about that. 'Sounds about right. What's your plan now?'

'We were hoping you'd have a way to get in touch with the others. We've tried Dawn and Buffy's cell's but no answer.' Willow told him.

'You could try magic.' He suggested. 'A remote viewing spell or something?'

She paled, as if he'd just suggested that she tried to play chicken with the Megazord while in a pinto. 'No. No, no, no. No way. Uh uh. I'm not going to cast a spell anywhere near that.' She pointed at the darkness in the sky. 'It's evil, with a capital E.' She shuddered.

Tommy again tried not to frown or disapprove but he obviously wasn't very good at it. 'I don't think you're in a position to judge her, Dr Oliver.' Mr Giles said. 'The forces in play here are immense and wading into that without full knowledge of just what is happening would be more dangerous than even you could possible imagine.'

'I don't need to imagine. I've seen bad enough.'

'Really?' Xander challenged. 'Come back when you've survived having your town collapse in on itself.'

Tommy laughed to himself as he remembered some of the times he thought all was lost. 'I quite understand, Willow I didn't want to hurt you're feelings it's just… Dawn and the Rangers are out there, probably fighting for their lives and I'm stuck here. Powerless and unable to help when they most need it.' Tommy didn't know how he could help, only that he had to try. Even after what happened with Goldar. 'I get that.' Willow seemed to straighten. 'I want to help too, there's nothing we can do from here.'

'What about calling that base of yours, maybe something back there could help?' Xander asked.

'Jammed. The amount of evil energy that darkness is emitting must be over loading every frequency and sensor the Command Centre has.'

'Nothing, not even your Zords?'

Tommy shook his head. 'The Zords only respond to the Power Coins and the only coins I had are with the Rangers.'

Mr Giles looked back in the direction of the City as well. 'With all the Ranger teams there's got to be someone else that can help. Don't you have anyway of contacting them?'

'We're scattered all over the world. Even if I could gather enough of them no one has enough of their powers left to fight. At least not that.'

'What do you mean, powers left?' Willow asked, sounding confused.

'Ranger powers are only temporary, usually lasting a couple of years at the most. When the forces of evil have been defeated the power fades, it's part of the balance between good and evil.'

Mr Giles took off his glasses and polished them. 'So when that happens Dawn and the others will go back to normal?'

'The others yes, well normal for them. Dawn I don't know.' Tommy admitted. 'She recharged the Green Power Coin herself, as far as I can tell the Coin has bonded to the Key itself.'

'So she'll never be her old self again?' Xander asked.

'We have a saying once a Ranger, always a Ranger. Even without powers we're always ready to do the right thing.' What ever Mr Giles was going to say next was interrupted by Tommy's watch bleeping.

'Alpha, is that you?' He asked urgently.

'No it's Sari.' The Yellow Ranger said on the other end. 'I've tried raising the Command Centre but it's no use.'

'Where are you, is everyone alright?'

Sari didn't answer for a moment. 'We're okay. Dawn's sister got a bit beat up but Cassie's taking care of her.'

'Where are you?" Tommy asked again

'High Earth orbit.' She told him. That wasn't what he expected and from the look on the three people around him neither did they.

'High Earth orbit?' repeated Xander numbly.

'Who's that?' Sari asked.

'Dawn's friend Xander. I'm here with him Willow and Mr Giles.'

'That's great, Dawn want's them up here. I'm locking on you guys.'

Xander blinked. 'Locking on, whats… oh no!' he managed to say as they were beamed up.

* * *

Giles blinked the light out of his eyes and looked around the room they were suddenly in. It was coloured a dull grey, with a large screen on one wall. There was a door off to one side and opposite was a window looking out onto the stars.

Willow gasped and Xander's jaw dropped as they walked around the table in the middle of the room to get a better view. Giles had to admit to being just as shocked. Watcher training prepared you for a lot of things, living on a hellmouth experienced you experienced even more, but space. This was one adventure he never expected to have. 'We are in space, actual space.' Xander wondered aloud.

The door opened and the Yellow Ranger entered, she had her costume on but had taken off her helmet. Just behind her was a man with grey hair in military uniform. Giles recognised him as the uncomfortable looking General that convinced the Press that everything was under control with the Rangers. Behind him came Faith and the Red Ranger. They too didn't have their helmets on.

All three Rangers looked a little tired, but non too worse for wear. Either their fight back on Amethyst was short or they had a fast recovery time. Given the large scuff mark on Faith's costume Giles would think it was the latter. There were also some notable absences. 'Where's Buffy and Dawn? Are they still down there?' Giles asked quickly.

Faith shook her head, 'They're with Cassie in the sickbay, or whatever it's called. She's doing the whole healing hands thing.'

'So Buffy was hurt.' Xander said.

'How badly?' Willow asked while Giles kept tight control over his temper. It had been a long time since his Slayer had seen him as a father figure. He'd disappointed her and abused her trust before now. She might not see him that way anymore, but it was still hard for him not to care about her.

'She'll be fine.' The boy waved them off, but Giles saw the incredulous look the General gave them.

'Fine? She looked like hell.'

'She's a Slayer, she'll get over it.'

Giles coughed loudly 'General, in your professional opinion. How badly was she hurt?'

The General seemed to catch himself, looking at the expression on their faces. 'They're right. She'll be fine. She got cut, badly, beaten up a bit and cooked.'

'Cooked? Willow asked.

Faith made a show of rolling her eyes. 'A'Zores party trick. Some demons slime ya, he throws lightning.' She frowned. 'Like that not-watcher Post did.'

'The glove of Myneghon.' Giles nodded, remembering the difficulties they'd had years ago with the former Watcher and the mystical artefact. 'Buffy survived that?'

'Slayers. They're tough.' The boy in red shrugged, sitting down.

The grey haired General took this in his stride. Offering his hand to Giles he officially introduced himself. 'General Jack O'Neill. Homeworld security.'

'Dr Rupert Giles. Director of the Watchers' Council. These are my associates; Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris.'

'Homeworld security?' Xander asked 'Don't you mean homeland?'

O'Neill smirked; 'Nope. Homeworld.' As he spoke the door behind him opened and a short man walked in,

Handing the officer a report the newcomer announced; 'We were finally able to cut through the interference sir. It looks like whatever's happening down there is clearing up.'

'That's a good thing isn't it?' Xander asked as O'Neill read the report. Giles didn't need to know what it said to know it wasn't good. 'You know just once I'd like there to be good news.'

'You and me both kid.' O'Neill sighed. 'Walter, Cassie and Dawn Summers are in the infirmary. We need them here.'

'Yes sir.' he twitched, as if he wanted to throw a salute, but thought better knowing his Commanding Officer and left.

O'Neill, completely ignoring this, tapped his ear where Giles noticed a small radio was hidden. 'O'Neill to Mitchell, I'm going to need you in the port conference room in five minutes.'

'It's that bad?' Willow asked sitting down.

'It's that bad.'

* * *

Jack glanced at the report again. They were so screwed. 'So Homeworld security?' the boy with the eyepatch asked. 'Who you borrowing the ship from?'

'What?'

'The spaceship. I mean did the Dawnster give it you or something? Because I've never heard about the Air Force having giant spaceships!'

Jack smiled for a second. 'No reason you should. They're classified above top secret. Actually we have three at the moment, the other two are off on missions.'

The older man looked shocked at that. 'Three ships?' he repeated. 'Do the UN know about this?'

'No, certain members do. They form an International Oversight Agency. The Chinese have the Sun-Tzu ready to launch, the Russian's have two under construction and the British government are working with the French on one themselves.' Jack told them, reminding himself to get them to sign non-disclosure agreements as soon as possible.

'So we have what, five more ships like this?' The one-eyed Harris asked.

'I wish. The Chinese are the closest to being finished, but they're still having trouble with the engines.' Jack growled looking back at the report. 'With the Odyssey and the Daedalus well out of range this is the only ship we have available. Well this, and the Rangers Zords.'

'Now we're talking. You hit them from the sky we hit them on the ground with the Ultra-Zord.' Faith grinned. 'I don't care what spell A'Zores cast, no way he gets up after that.'

'No.' Dawn said as she came in the room. 'That's just what he wants us to do.' Beside her was Cassie and between them they were pushing the older Miss Summers in a chair.

'I told you, I don't need this. I'm fine.' The blonde tried to stand up only to have Cassie push her down with her Ancient powers

'You're the Slayer, but I'm your doctor. So sit down and shut up.' She told the girl in a voice she got straight from her mother as she wheeled her to the conference table.

Buffy Summers looked about as happy as Carter would if she'd been confined to a wheelchair, but Jack knew all too well not to argue with a Fraiser. Either of them. 'Buffy, you're okay!' the redhead said before trying to help.

'Yes, I'm fine.' Buffy looked over her shoulder at Cassie. 'Better than that.'

'I just used a lot of energy healing you and I don't want to have to do it again.' Cassie sighed. 'I swear, you're almost as bad as your sister.'

'Hey, I'm not that bad!' Dawn protested.

'Oh yeah? How many times have I had to sit on you so that you'd get some rest?'

The Green Ranger, leader of the small team the world had trusted to save them from demons, monsters and the things that Jack really didn't want to think about, paused for a second and eventually stuck out her tongue.

A few of them around the table laughed, not Jack. 'Do we really have time for this?' he asked feeling like a school teacher more than a two star General. As he glared at the assorted Rangers, former Rangers, Slayers and support Colonel Mitchell came in, throwing a lazy salute before seeing who else was at the table. Quietly he sat at the far end, looking at everyone around him with his eyebrow doing it's best Teal'c impression.

'Alright, now everyone's here, what's going on down there?' Faith asked pointedly.

'The whole city is occupied. We have a confirmed Foothold scenario.' he told them.

'A what?' Buffy asked.

'This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, current head of SG-1.' Jack introduced the replacement from his old team. 'Colonel.'

'Sir.' The man nodded uncomfortably before explaining. 'A Foothold is the code phrase for an alien beachhead on Earth. Standing orders are to nuke the site at the earliest possible moment.'

'Nuke? As in Nuclear weapons?' Harris said, his one-eye open wide. 'Deal with this Aliens style. Game over man.'

'At this moment it's our best option.' Jack admitted. 'I'm going to advise the president…'

'To leave it to us.' Dawn interrupted. 'Nukes are always bad news.'

'A lot of advances have been made, we can put three tactical fusion bombs in the heart of the city.' He explained. 'Look I don't like this either but we have a duty.'

'Wouldn't Zords be better?' Connor suggested. 'If you're going to destroy a city we roll in there with the Ultra-Zord. Boom.'

'I love this plan.' Faith grinned. 'Come on Dee cheer up. Thought this would be right up your street.'

'We tried blowing him up. That was what started this whole thing.' Dawn said, putting something together she looked out the window. 'He played us, that starters gun of his. We fired it.' She slapped the desk, her costume flaring brighter. 'He knew we'd come to save Buffy and that we'd shoot with everything we had.'

'Isn't that a little far fetched?' the limy asked.

Dawn's sister shook her head. 'Dawn's right. He was playing with me, just toying. Waiting for Dawnie and the others to turn up.'

'Why?' Harris asked. 'So he could "Mwhahaha" at everyone?'

'The spell' Rosenberg said a little too loudly and the room looked at her. She blushed slightly. 'Those symbols, I mean sigils he's painted all over town. They were all part of a massive spell, covering the whole city. A spell that big, so powerful? It would need a catalyst something to get it going.'

'Like a starter motor in a 62 Chevy?' Mitchell asked.

'Huh?' Rosenberg blinked.

'A car, the starter motor gets the engine running. He used whatever you shot him with as that. A jumpstart.'

'Exactly.' Dawn snarled. 'He knows we'll hit him with everything we've got so he'll have something else up his sleeve.'

'Like a city sized shield.' Jack said sarcastically

'For instance.'

'And the three Dark Castles.' He added watching the reaction across the room.

'The what?' Several people around the table asked over each other. Jack reached over his shoulder and flicked the switch on the monitor. Walter had uploaded the image they'd taken on the way into orbit.

Surrounding the City in uneven spaces were three giant buildings made of glossy black rock. Each looked like squared off mountains. The Dark Castles. Three of them.'

'Sorry. Haven't had chance to read all the reports, what's a Dark Castle?' Mitchell asked.

'Sari, you're up.' Cassie waved at the Yellow Ranger.

'Dark Castles. Well they're… They are sort of like… Think of them as castles, of darkness.' The dark skinned girl winced. 'Best if I show you.' She stood up and Jack watched as part of her face peeled back, parts sliding into itself and panels opening. After a second half of her head was open and a large lens had folded over one eye. It shone a light and a hologram spluttered into life in the middle of the table. 'A Dark Castle,' she began with a little more confidence. 'Is like a factory and a fortress all rolled into one. Heavily defended and not a very nice place.'

The image flickered and then changed to show something hanging there. It looked sort of like a crystal but far too many sides. 'The Dark Crystal at the heart of the Castle.'

'You know just once I'd like the evil power centre to be in a field of kittens. Or, you know, not going to give me tetanus from looking at it.' Harris sighed.

The robot continued. 'There it changes people, steals their souls and turns them into mindless demons. If someone is exposed long enough they can be come super powerful.'

'And that's what's down there.' Jack said, 'So tell me again how we can't afford to nuke the hell out of that place?'

Sari shook her head and the hologram vanished. 'That makes it a worse idea, not better. They tried that in my world.'

'And?' Mitchell asked.

'Made them more powerful. The stone the Castle is made of grew, bigger and stronger than before.'

Jack looked at the young woman 'For crying out loud!'

'The only thing that I know of that can destroy it is a megazord.' She finished.

'He's counting on that.' Dawn shook her head.

The limy pulled off his glasses and polished them. 'How can you be sure?'

'That All star line up of resurrected lackeys.' She shrugged back. 'Tretrax, Dydtrax…

'That walking armoury that gave us so much trouble.' Cassie added.

'Exactly. We show up in the Zords and he sticks them on us. Not to mention that floating Pirates of the Caribbean rip-off.' Dawn finished. 'We've got to face facts. He's pushed us into a corner and he knows it.' She looked defeated for a second before stopping and sitting absolutely still.

'Dee, you're about to say we do something increadbly insane thats going to get a lot of people killed but turns out to be our best shot aren't you?'

The grin the Green Ranger gave them was all the answer they needed.

* * *

Marcus took a breath to steady his nerves before looking around the corner and up. The Ship was just hanging there, an anchor through the top floor of a building and a plank connecting it to the roof.

'How's it look?' Jenny asked urgently and Marcus closed his eyes, wishing he was somewhere else.

He'd promised Dawn that he'd get both Jenny and Michael out of the City and to his home as soon as he could. It had taken what felt like hours to argue with the two of them and then Jenny had insisted that she go into town to get some more clothes. He could have strangled her but went with it. If only to save the complaints he was sure to get on the journey. Then of course all hell broke lose and he did the only thing he could.

Hide.

'Bad, but better than it was. At least the storm's died down.' He told her as he ducked back.

'What do we do?' she wailed. 'We can't go out there.'

'We can't stay here, they'll find us in no time.' Michael said just loud enough for Marcus to hear.

'The Rangers will come up with a plan.'

'What if they don't.'

'They will.' Marcus told her, trying to take charge. 'And when they do everything will be fine. You'll see.'

'But…'

'Jenny!' Marcus snapped, noticing her hand on her slightly rounding belly. 'You'll be fine, Michael's going to be fine. We're all going to be fine and one day you'll have that kid and they'll be fine too. Trust me.'

'You believe in the Ranger's that much?' Michael asked.

'I'm certain of it.'

End Chapter Five


	84. Chapter 84

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Final Invasion  
Chapter Six

Sormeghe slid down the rope from his ship and with a flick swung out towards the new Warlord. There was nothing like a grand show and a world shaking spell to make it official.

The self-styled pirate lord sketched a bow before A'Zores. His great coat hung in thick rags over his now over developed shoulders. Where once there was flesh and skin he now seemed to be made out of the same stuff as a Dark Crystal, brief flashes of light danced beneath his shell, like shadows cast by the moon on racing clouds. 'My Lord?'

A'Zores grinned at the title, his mouth moving to the sound of glass sliding over itself. 'Flattery my friend?' he laughed, sounding much the same as ever, but now with the sound of grinding glass underneath his words. 'Don't bother, I'm not interested in titles.'

'You're not?'

'Just the fight.' he growled, clenching his gauntlet. Black lightning sparked and danced in rage. 'It won't be long now, the Rangers will launch their counter attack. When they do I'll be needing your ship.'

Sormeghe tried to keep his face straight. He'd seen what the Rangers could do. 'They'll send their titans.' He said needlessly.

'Of course.'

'So you want me to sacrifice my ship?' There was no point in dancing around it.

A'Zores frowned, or at least it was close to a frown on what features could be made of his face. Of course not you fool. I need your ship's artillery. My new generals are powerful, but lack the range of your ship. Now get a man on that crows nest and have him signal us as soon as you see them.'

'Aye aye skipper.' Sormeghe offered a salute half mockingly before heading off to follow orders.

Grabbing one of his sailors the Pirate Lord told him to find three others and brave the climb to the nest. He didn't think his minions were capable of showing fear but everyone knew how dangerous it was up there. If there was a battle the Crows nest was at the very top of the ship. Any hard turns and they'd be thrown clear, all the way to the ground. However high that was.

Grinning to himself Sormeghe watched the minion scurry away back to the landing ropes. Then he noticed someone else. Standing to one side, trying to blend in with the scenery, was the Rogue, looking like she'd lost her last fight. Walking over to her he twirled his moustache with his hook.

'So what happened to you? That Blonde Slayer too much for you?'

She just gave him a black look, before nervously glancing at A'Zores. The Rogue was never nervous.

'She was, wasn't she. For all your posing and gloating she beat you.' He followed her glance. 'and he saved you. But why. he doesn't…' Sormeghe froze, then laughed as he realised what had happened. 'Bate. you were bate! he gloated.

'Go away.' She hissed.

'Now what? Look at you, nothing more than the worm on the hook, but now he's caught his prize fish hasn't he? What good are you to him now?' Laughing Sormeghe strode away.

* * *

The Rogue watched the demon pirate leave and tried to hide the nervous tick she had suddenly developed. He was right, until that morning she was sure that she was somewhat safe. Even if all he wanted from her was to unwind.

Now he had ascended beyond that, beyond whatever thin strands of humanity were left. Even before that, she had been bait for Buffy and to pull the Rangers to him. He'd deliberately scattered them so that they would all rush to Buffy's aid and fire their huge weapon.

Now that was done what use was she now? Surely not against Buffy, somehow here she was much stronger and a lot more confidant. Worse still were A'Zores new Generals. Three of them were zombie versions of his so called Dark Rangers. Tretrax and his half sister Dydtrax were also there. The massive and overly powerful Theodore, now whole, made six. Mindless shadows of who they were, but utterly loyal. She was still hurt and no match for one Slayer, let lone an army.

The Rogue was worthless to the new warlord. She had to find a way to prove herself or… 'Rogue, my dear. I need a favour.' He called out.

Swallowing her fear she tried to hide her limp. 'Yes, my love?' The Rogue tried to joke but she knew it hadn't worked.

'Take some warriors and search the city. Rangers, Slayers or some humans left behind. I don't care what you find but find them and get word back to me.'

She smirked, 'And if they are human?'

'Why should I care?' He shrugged, waving her off. 'Take them to the nearest Dark Castle and have them converted.' he wasn't bothered with her, instead watching the floating ship for the first sign of attack.

Knowing that was the best she was going to get the Rogue nodded and left.

* * *

Buffy stood in the hallway of the Apollo, they were at a junction and just down the way was a circle in the ground. It was supposed to be part of the ships transport system. It didn't look anything like Star Trek and she was happy about that. The last thing she needed was someone making a bad joke. She was only glad Andrew wasn't anywhere nearby, she didn't think she could take that on top of everything else.

Alright, they had a plan, one that might even work. Everyone had a job to do and they were just getting ready to go. The three different groups were all getting ready in their own way. The Airmen were pulling bits off their guns before snapping them back into place while the Rangers were snapping their helmets in place and wiggling their fingers in their gloves.

As for the dozen or so Slayers they'd beamed up they were all still a little wide eyed. Knowing what had to be done Buffy briefly juggled the troll hammer in her hands, getting used to it's weight again. She'd left the Scythe down in the city and Dawn wasn't letting her borrow Saba again. With A'Zores around and stronger than ever Dawnie thought she'd need all the help she could get.

After the beating Buffy took she couldn't blame her. 'This really a space ship?' Kennedy asked for the hundredth time as she looked around. Before bringing her and the others up Buffy made sure Kennedy picked up the hammer and a couple of other things they might need. Including a new top

The one she had before had been kinda ruined by blood and not just a little scorched by lightning. The O'Neill guy offered her a spare uniform along with some guns, but she turned them down. Buffy had always hated guns, great big loud things that never did any good. She cast a glance at the team that would be coming with her group. Six airmen all wearing the same dull blue pattern camouflage and carrying backpacks. They were supposed to help, but Buffy couldn't shake the feeling they'd just be getting in the way. 'Buffy?'

'Sorry, yep. Spaceship.' She nodded.

'Full of cute boys in uniform?' the other Slayer teased in a quiet voice.

Buffy's attention snapped to Kennedy. 'That's not what I'm thinking.'

'Then what are you thinking?' Willow asked, curious.

'That this plan is crazy.' Buffy admitted. She'd heard Dawn's plans where a bit risky, you might call suicidal, but this made the stories look tame.

Kennedy looked at her. 'So there is a plan, other than blow up the city or throw it down another sink hole?'

'I wouldn't call it a plan, as much.' Giles joined in.

'…but it's the best we've got.' interrupted O'Neill.

'Kennedy, General Jack O'Neill. General, Kennedy. One of our more experienced Slayers.' Giles introduced her. 'She'll be leading the Slayers accompanying Colonel Mitchell.'

'She will?'

'I will… Wait what?'

'We need to balance the teams going in.' Giles explained smoothly. Buffy had other words to describe it. The Air Force had the explosives but when it came down to it her Slayers would be doing the work. Honestly Buffy thought they should just give a few of the Girls C-4 for dummies and stay out of the way. Luckily her Watcher was a little more diplomatic. 'Your forces are, I'm sorry to say, inexperienced in this sort of battle. The Slayers on the other hand are, quite literally, born into this. They are more than ready. That's not to say your men aren't necessary, I'm sure that without your involvement this will never work.'

'It won't work anyway.' The General told him. 'This whole plan is going to blow up in our collective faces.'

'They why did you agree to it?'

That brought him up short. 'Because… because… Damn it, I've got nothing better. Look, it's basic tactics to use all the resources you have available to you to the best of their ability. Dawn's got that down alright, if the intelligence Sari gave us is right our friend down there has us backed into a corner. The only option is to think outside of the box.'

'Where is Dawn anyway, and just what is the plan supposed to be.'

'Dawn's briefing his boss.' Buffy told her. 'Some guy called Henry, or something.'

'Henry?' Giles blinked in shock. 'Surely you don't mean…' he trailed off.

'I wasn't paying attention.' Buffy shrugged. 'Why?'

Her Watcher pulled off his glasses and began polishing them. 'Never mind.'

Buffy shared a shrug with Willow and Kennedy as the two star General tried to hide a grin. 'So what is the plan?'

* * *

Tommy looked up as one of the Slayers shouted 'You gotta be kidding me!' It sounded like she'd just found out the plan.

'You know we really could use the help.' Cassie told him.

'Like I said, I'll see what I can do. I'll Contact Zedd and anyone else I think might have enough power to help after the first half is done.'

'That's not what I mean. We could use you.' The Blue Ranger insisted. 'You might not have your old Ranger powers, but you can still fight.'

'Cassie's right. We could really do with you down there.' Faith added.

Tommy looked at them and felt the familiar urge to join in. To strap a sword to his belt and get back to work saving the planet. 'No, I can't.' He admitted after a moment.

The Rangers nodded, understanding. Or at least as best they could. Faith had some idea, but she didn't see things the same way as him. To her taking a life could be a necessary evil, to him it was unacceptable. 'I'll see what I can do about the Command Centre and try to get in touch with Zedd.' He told them. He might not fight but he could still help in other ways.'

'Zedd, why?'

'He's the most powerful wizard I know of. He's got more tricks up his sleeve than any of us can imagine and I'm sure he knows more about magic than even the Watchers Council.' Tommy told them.

'I thought he was sitting this out with you?' Sari asked and Tommy winced. It wasn't quite as simple as that but she was right. Zedd had told him it was the search for knowledge and power that had corrupted him in the first place. The more he used that power the more twisted and evil he had become until any trace of the man Tommy was getting to know had been all but erased.

Tommy was worried about just what he could become if killing became a part of him. Zedd was one example he didn't want to follow. 'You're right, he won't help directly, but that doesn't mean he can't.'

The was a long moment while everyone gathered their thoughts. Tommy took a moment to look at the Rangers. One way or another today was the last time he'd be able to call them that. Win or lose things were about to change drastically for the young team. 'Something wrong?' Cassie asked.

'No, not really.' Tommy shook his head. 'I just wish Zordon was here, the four of you, and Dawn when she gets back, are about to risk your lives as never before I know I should say something inspiring, but I don't have the words.'

'I get it, but we're not going to die.' Faith clapped him on the shoulder. 'We're the good guys remember; we kick ass and look pretty doing it.'

Tommy gave them a grin. 'Not what I was thinking of, but alright. I'll see you all in the Coffee Shop when this is all over.' Connor was the last to finish putting on his helmet, they were ready. Whatever fears, concerns or doubts they had there was nothing he could do about them now.

* * *

Dawn sighed, mostly to herself. If there was one thing she would never understand and that was politics. How a bunch of greedy, selfish, ignorant and totally stupid people could actually be voted in to positions of power had her stumped. Henry was one of the good ones, even if he did kind of remind her of a used car salesman.

He'd still dropped her in the deep end. The idea was to give him a quick call to keep him up to date and get back to the others. Instead her bad timing meant she'd interrupted a conference call between him and a lot of people demanding answers.

The French were trying to blame someone, the Germans constantly asking for more details, the Chinese wanted to know how best they could save their own skin and the British were more interested in being pompous than making any actual decisions. Dawn might have been tempted to say it was stereotypical if she wasn't so irritated by the whole thing

Finally she suggested that they all just buy some popcorn, watch the show and let them deal with it. With that she'd hung up and headed straight back to the others. As she got closer Dawn tried to hide the little roll of her shoulders she did to get her shield to settle a bit better, but she knew Cassie had seen it, probably Faith did too. 'Alright we're ready.' she called out straightening her helmet

Buffy, Kennedy and Willow were the closest to her, with Jack and Giles on the other side of them. 'Yay, operation suicide is a go.' The brunette Slayer cheered sarcastically as she fist pumped the air.

'Kennedy, shut up.' Buffy snapped. 'We're ready too. How about the fly boys?'

'As we'll ever be.' Mitchell announced as he came closer, handing Buffy a bag and pulling a block of what looked like modelling clay. 'Some spare C4, detonators and a remote.' He drew a coin like thing with prongs coming out of the bottom and a small box with a light on top. 'Jam the detonator in each block and stick them to whatever you want to go boom. When you get a good distance away flick the cover and hit the switch.'

Buffy took the remote and played about with it. 'Shiny, it's like high school allover again.' She grinned.

'You had C4 charges in high school?' Jack asked.

'Some C4, a little dynamite and a whole load of fertiliser.' Xander shrugged as he joined the conversation.

'Buffy's blown up or burnt down a building in every school she's ever set foot in.' Willow explained to the two men.

'So domestic terrorism is just one of your skills.' Jack gritted his teeth. 'At least you have experience, but experience or not they're only incase you need them. The marines from SG-16 will handle the charges.' He gestured to four big guys with matching short haircuts, uniforms and weapons. To Dawn they looked like they had come straight from a factory where they made mindless clones. 'Walker, meet Buffy Summers. You're acting support for her forces during this mission.'

One of the carbon copies nodded. 'Good to meet you Miss Summers.' he didn't sound too confident.

Dawn decided to step in. 'Major right?' she asked seeing the symbols on his shoulders and he nodded. 'You're going to follow Miss Summers's orders as if they were straight from General Jack.'

'Sir?' he turned to the General

'You heard the lady Major. Same goes for her.'

'Yes sir.' Walker stood to attention for a second before nodding to both Dawn and Buffy and still looking very uncomfortable.

'I suppose there was a reason for that?' Mitchell asked.

'Last time your boys didn't listen to us it was that fat zombie making slime monster.' Faith told them. 'Killed them all.'

Mitchell winced. 'I'd heard about that, thought it was an accident.'

Cassie shook her head, 'We told them to run but they didn't listen.'

'Still you will be in charge of you're own team Colonel.' Jack told him, before casting a look at Buffy 'and I don't expect you to endanger my men either.'

'Trust me General, as long as they don't rush head long in and do something stupid we're going to be cool.' Buffy nodded. 'I've worked with the army before.'

'Yeah, but they kicked you out and then tried to kill you.' Dawn pointed out. Buffy rolled her eyes, 'yes, but that was because Walsh was busy building her own Frankenstein and didn't want me in the way.'

The General and Colonel blinked and then looked to her. 'Do we want to know?' Asked the Colonel.

'Probably not.' Buffy shrugged, 'Last I heard the whole thing was buried in the deepest hole they could find. It was a disaster.' Dawn watched her sister shake off the memories of that fight. Painfully the Green Ranger could remember the way she looked when Buffy and the guys had come home that night. At the same time she knew she was never there and she remembering things that had never happened to her.

'Are we going to stand around jawing all day or are we going to do this thing?' Faith asked irritably.

'Black's right. We're all nervous, but it's now or never.' Dawn agreed

Buffy took a deep breath. 'I guess it's now then. Kennedy, pick three other Slayers to go with the Colonel here. You're his back up.'

'Hang on, why do I have to go with Army boy?'

'I'm in the Air Force, Ma'am. Not the Army.' Mitchell hefted his weapon and grinned. It was bigger than most of the others, Dawn guessed it either had more or bigger bullets.

'Big guns, uniforms. What's the difference?' Kennedy shrugged.

'Doesn't take us ten minutes to tie our shoelaces.' he told her dead pan before offering the Slayer his hand. 'I take it you'll be in charge?'

'No.' Jack almost snapped, 'My team, my rules.'

Buffy pretended to think about that for a moment. 'That's fair.'

'What about me? I'm never in charge!' Kennedy complained. 'Well…'

'Ahh, too much information.' Dawn held a hand up, trying not to notice Willow blushing furiously. 'The Generals right. We're all working together here.'

'So are you going to take some marines too?'

'And some Slayers?'

Dawn looked at the two of them, she knew their argument all too well and part of her agreed with it. 'Okay, two of both.' She told them point blank. 'And we're going at one speed. Ours. They get transponders, if they can't keep up they beam straight back here.'

General Jack and Buffy looked at each other and nodded. 'Deal.'

Swallowing her nervousness Dawn turned back to see Faith tilt her head at her. 'You sure this is a good idea Dee?'

'Teamwork Faith, we're a team so we work on it.'

Dawn could almost see Faith's expression through her helmet. 'You ready for this Dee. It is the end you know.'

'Yeah, seen it enough times myself. It's kinda like Sunnydale all over again.'

'Didn't you guys crater that whole town?' Cassie asked.

'Ahh good times.'

Buffy pointed two girls to them. One blonde the other a red head, neither Dawn recognised. 'Urm, Miss Ranger, excuse me?' the blonde Slayer asked.

'Yes.'

'Is this going to be like how we got up here? You see I kinda get car sick and on the the way up here…'

Dawn smiled, 'Don't worry, you'll be fine. What's your name?'

'Jane, and this is Kay.'

'Green, Black, Blue, Yellow, Red.' Dawn waved a hand at each of the Rangers. 'Stick close to us and keep hold of those swords. You see something we don't deal with it, don't bother shouting.' The two of them nodded.

As she finished Mitchell introduced two airmen, Forts and Anderson. Both had the lighter machine guns and looked kinda cocky but Dawn could hardly tell them apart from each other, let alone the rest. 'What do you want us to do?'

Dawn hadn't a clue, lucky Cassie was there. 'Stick close, and keep you're eyes open.'

'Yes Ma'am.' They stood to attention and Dawn was glad that her helmet hid her blush.

'Alright, stick close.' Sari said. 'We'll pull the four of you with us.'

'You sure this won't be like the way we got up here?' Jane asked again.

The Rangers looked at each other as they surrounded the Slayers and Marines. 'Sure. Our way is more like a fast lift.' Jane swallowed as she paled.

'Rangers?' Tommy said 'May the Power protect you.'

'See, I knew you'd come up with something.' Faith laughed.

'Good luck everyone.' Dawn nodded before touching the morpher on her belt. 'Back to action.' I a flash the five Rangers and four others were heading back to Amethyst, to finish it once and for all.

End Chapter Six


	85. Chapter 85

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Final Invasion  
Chapter Seven

Cameron Mitchell had done a lot of crazy things in the years since joining the SGC. A deep strike behind the lines of an inter-dimensional invasion force, into the heart of a fortress swarming with monsters, was still pushing it. Wryly Cam smirked to himself, after all the enemies they'd dealt with so far this was just a natural progression.

Landing from the Asguard beam Cam crouched and pivoted. Checking the area, thankfully they were alone and were where they should have been. Not where they wanted, but you couldn't have everything. Their job was simple, take out the Crystal at the heart of the complex with C4. They wanted to get a lot closer but the damn thing was putting out some sort of interference. The boffins on the Apollo could cut through it enough to get them in the walls but that was about it. They had to fight their way through the base and complete the mission. Once the objective was complete they were to take out as many of the enemy as they could and pull back. Ready for the second phase of the plan.

Cam stood up and snapped off a few orders to secure the site, a corner room on a tower. The complex was really a large castle, an outer wall with five towers like a pentagon with the objective in the keep at the Centre. They had to get from here, the further most point, through the court yard full of demons before they could get there.

With Jackson and Teal'c off world and with Sam still heading up Atlantis he'd been saddled with SG-13 for this mission. Instead of taking what he considered a heathy precaution with their equipment they only had their usual load out of P90's and side arms. He knew Johnson, their usual CO, had an old M60 striped down in his pack, along with it's optional grenade launcher, but in a fire fight they wouldn't have time to put it back together.

Cam knew it was going to be difficult so he'd come prepared, his SAW heavy machine-gun should give him the stopping power to take out a battalion. He had a spare drum of ammo for it in his backpack, along with one for the already loaded automatic shotgun strapped to its side. His own sidearm was tucked into the small of his back and a zat strapped to his thigh.

It was their four new allies he was most concerned about. Teenage girls armed with swords or axes. General O'Neill and the Rangers had vouched for them, but as the Ranger's themselves were only kids he wasn't happy. He got their leader's attention. 'Kennedy, I want you and your team to keep close. Stay out of our line of fire. If they get too close then you come into play.'

Almost too fast for him to see, let alone react, the girl grabbed the knife he'd kept for emergency's. In one move she drew and threw the blade, at the same time pushing him out of the way.

Through the window behind him Cam saw a figure, with what looked like a crossbow, get picked up by the knife, spin in mid air and then tumble over the battlements nearly quarter of a mile away. 'Sorry, what was that?' she asked.

Cam looked back at her and then to the window. The damn thing was a slit barely a handspan across. 'You owe me a knife.' He told her before pointing at a random door. 'We're going this way. You stick close and keep your eyes peeled.'

'Okay.' She shrugged doing a bad job of hiding a grin. 'Got any grenades?'

Cam glared at her, he knew he'd forgotten something. 'Damn it.'

* * *

Dawn watched Jane blush before she gave her a glare almost worthy of Buffy. Given a few years she might have pulled it off. She had, of course, thrown up the moment she landed and didn't look like she was going to forgive any of them any time soon.

She never would if she could see the grins Dawn knew were plastered across the faces of the Rangers. Not for the first time she was glad people couldn't see through their helmets. 'You alright?' Cassie asked, ever the doctor.

'You've not got something for motion sickness have you?' Jane asked.

Cassie barked out a laugh and Jane tried to glare again. 'Ma'am, we should be moving.' One of the Marine's said either he wasn't as nervous as the rest of them, or had left his sense of humour in orbit.

'He's right,' Dawn nodded and drew her Flute. 'We'll go this way. Keep us covered.'

The Green Ranger got two steps before Sari coughed. 'You mean this way, don't you?' She was pointing down another blind corridor, in the other direction.

'Do I?' Dawn asked, not sure what the Yellow Ranger was getting at.

She looked embarrassed. 'Internal compass.' The half robot explained shortly. 'And a built in GPS unit.'

Ignoring the snickers of laugher from the two Slayers Dawn stalked down the right direction.

* * *

Buffy's team was the last to be beamed in. If she was really lucky she wouldn't have to do that again. Teleporting from one place to another might have sounded cool but it just didn't feel right to her. More than that the Airforce's version, with the bright light and sudden vertigo, felt all too much like the last time she had died.

She noticed that while the other Slayers had the same trouble gathering their wits the Marines that they'd brought had hit the ground running. Their guns up and scanning the area like seasoned professionals. Unfortunately one of them just wasn't fast enough and one of the demon warriors burst out of the shadows, knocking the machine gun to one side. The Marine stumbled backwards and landed on his backside.

Buffy was the closest and was able to catch the Demon's blade with the crosspiece of the hammer. All it took was a deft twist and the rusty lump of black metal went flying from its grip, a quick double kick from her had it backed off just enough for her to spin around and upper cut with the Troll Hammer. The blow not only picked the hapless warrior up, but literally splattered it over the ceiling.

'Oh, great.' A Slayer muttered behind her. 'It's going to be a messy one.'

Buffy helped the solder up and noticed his name badge, Gregor, 'You alright?' she asked as he checked his weapon.

'Five by five, ma'am.' he looked up at the smear above them and then back to her. 'I owe you one.'

'You'll get a chance to pay me back.' Buffy admitted, getting serious Sunnydale flashbacks. 'What do you guy's say, lock and load?'

'Damn straight.' he grinned.

'Cool,' Buffy looked around. 'Anyone know which way we're supposed to go?'

* * *

Giles looked at the clock on the screen and then to the General. O'Neill looked like one of those career military officers that regretted promotion. He sat on the bridge of his ship, looking out of the main window, drumming his fingers on the armrest. If the old watcher had to guess he'd say the other man had only been behind a desk for a couple of years, Given his rank, that meant he'd either done something fairly monumental or someone wanted him out of the way. Possibly both.

Truth was Giles knew what it was like, since the collapse of Sunnydale he'd been de-facto head of the Council. Having to deal with the nearly endless requests, committee meetings, unruly Slayers, complaining former Watchers he'd been forced to press in to service and, of course, his own batch of Slayers had him longing for the days when he was organising library books and dealing with Buffy's hormone driven problems.

'How long have they had?' O'Neill asked and Giles glanced at the screen again.

'Ten minutes. Sir' One of the Sergeants answered, almost as if he'd expected the question at that exact moment.

'Thanks Walter.'

Giles decided to jump in. 'Waiting's always the worst part.'

'Tell me about it.'

'Don't worry, I once spent two weeks waiting for a demonic raising only to discover it was only because someone sneezed during the original transcription.' Giles remembered. 'The prophecy really read there will be a sunny day.'

The Air Force officer frowned for a moment. 'That happen a lot.'

'Frequently.' He admitted.

'But you missed the whole invasion thing?' Giles winced and O'Neill noticed, 'What was that?'

'There were prophecies, rumours even a few outright warnings. Telling of the coming of the Warlord and his armies.' The Watcher remembered. 'The problem is you often can't tell just what a prophecy means until it's right on top of you.' Giles looked out the forward window, out on to the planet Earth and the stars beyond. 'Worse, the older prophecies are some of the most obscure. Having been translated time and again throughout the aeons. Often to the point where even the original prose is lost altogether.'

O'Neill frowned, obviously a man of action over scholarly pursuits. After a moment he shrugged offhandedly 'Makes sense, I guess.' A beat. 'Walter.?'

'Twelve minutes Sir.'

The two star General nodded and slumped in his chair. 'Come on, come on.'

Giles caught the look Walter was giving him and smirked, getting the feeling any in-depth discussion would get the same result as talking about it to Xander.

Speaking of the One-eyed former carpenter, Xander was both happy and un-happy at the same time. It was obvious he wanted to be down there fighting along side the Slayers, Rangers and everyone else. At the same time he was in a dream come true, an actual, honest to goodness, spaceship. According to Dawn they had advanced weapons and energy shields, two things that had the younger man behaving like a child in a sweet shop.

At the moment he was deep in discussion with an attractive young woman with the name Hailey on her uniform.

O'Neill sighed loudly, 'Wal…'

'Thirteen, sir' The ever efficient Sergeant reported.

'Oh for crying out loud. Come on!'

* * *

The first part of the plan had called for stealth, which was a good idea. The problem was, for a Slayer, stealth wasn't the first option. Give Buffy a huge, heavy, Troll Hammer and stealth was something that happened to other people. Willow's best friend didn't so much as walk through the hoards of demons as knock down walls and walk through those.

Willow hadn't been in the caverns beneath Sunnydale but Kennedy had. Between her insistence on just how cool it had been to let lose for the first time with Slayer strength her lover had admitted, quietly, that she'd been terrified. Now she could understand why.

Corridors leading one to another, blind corners leading into rooms she didn't want to guess the purpose of. Most had chains dangling off the walls, some still had parts attached. Buffy saw this and her face went blank. Knowing her like she did Willow could see Buffy was in full Slayer mode.

The rooms that weren't cells were full of weapons. Swords and axes of all shapes and sizes, made from what looked like hammered black metal and natural, unpolished, wood. There were also a few crossbows. Amy, one of the Slayers that had come with them, had picked one up and easily broken it. Much like the demons themselves they didn't seem to be built very well.

All it took was one or two good blows, or a few well placed shots from the guns, and the Demons were steaming, smelly, puddles of goo. The problem was for every one they killed five more took their place. Willow had already given up throwing fireballs into every crowd and the Marines had to be be running out of bullets.

They had to get to the Crystal and fast, otherwise this would all be for nothing.

* * *

Dawn blocked a sword strike with her Flute before striking with her palm at the warriors nose. Or at least where its nose should have been. As it staggered back she knee'd it in the gut and drove her blade into the side of it's head. 'Keep moving, don't stop!' she ordered.

'Where's Black and Blue?' Kay shouted and Dawn spun around. They were two Rangers, one Slayer and both Marines down already.

'Got separated!' Connor shouted hacking a warrior in two with his Blade-Blaster. The corridors were too tight and the fighting too rushed to use anything bigger. As it was their best advantage was that the demons were having trouble swinging their swords in the cramped space.

'What do you mean separated?' Kay asked.

Connor dropped, flipping his blaster into laser mode he lay down a spread of scarlet beams. 'The fork back there. They went right, we went left.' He called over his shoulder.

Dawn bit back some choice swear words before playing her Flute. A burst of emerald lightning cleared the path.

'We don't have time to go back and get them. We'll have to meet up on the other side!' Sari joined with Connor, her Blade-Blaster leaving golden traces.

Dawn pulled close to Kay. She was nervous and Dawn couldn't blame her. They hadn't met before and she was a bit on the young side, even for a Slayer. 'This the first time you've done anything like this?' Dawn asked in the brief lull

'N…No. I've killed, s… slayed, a vamp before.' She admitted and Dawn's heart froze. 'And I've seen a chaos demon once.'

'What you doing here?'

'I… Live nearby.' She admitted. 'Two towns over.'

Dawn put her hand on the kid's shoulder. 'Stick close to me, you'll have something to tell your kids.' Kay wasn't going to die. Not here and certainly not now. 'Keep moving guys.'

* * *

Cam slammed a new drum into his heavy machine-gun and took up position. They were fighting their way down and heading for the courtyard. Every step forward meant checking your six for another ambush or facing down another on rush of nightmares. While untrained and having no real idea about military protocol the Slayers were their best asset. The four of them cutting a bloody, well Goo-y, swath through what ever came close. As soon as this was over he was going to put in a request to draft a few of them into SG teams.

That was if he didn't get his ass cut or bitten off before then. 'Save your ammo, concentrated bursts!' He barked over the sound of weapons fire. This last rush was intense, they crowded the corridor both in front and to one side. Pinning the team in the archway to one of the torture chambers they'd come across. The smell from inside alone was enough to keep them outside. 'Did anyone bring any grenades?'

'Yes sir.' Jones barked, pulling one out of his pocket

Kennedy, put one where it counts!' He ordered. Jones passed it to the girl and she threw it like a bullet straight at down the corridor behind them. Smashing into the skull of one of the monster's. Killing it instantly.

For a moment Cam tensed but nothing else happened. '….The hell?' he asked.

'Oh, I was the one supposed to pull the pin thing out?' Kennedy said and Cam wasted a precious second to look at her. 'I didn't know, though he'd done it!'

Cam shuddered at the idea of handing a live grenade over. 'Want to try again?' he asked laying down a hail of bullets, forcing the next wave back.

'Sure.' She nodded. Jones passed her his second grenade. This time she remembered the pin and it blew down a section of the corridor, letting them focus on the ones coming head on.

* * *

'Time.'

'Twenty six minutes. Sir.'

Jack had lost all patience. 'Close enough. Engines to military thrust, ready the shields and charge the Asguard Weapons.' All around him the crew burst into activity, hitting switches and controls he wouldn't know where to begin using. Not for the first time he felt woefully under qualified for the job of commanding a ship. While there were more qualified people he was responsible for agreeing to Dawn's plan, hell he was the one that agreed to work with them in the first place. That made it his responsibility and he wasn't going to let anyone else take the blame when it all blew up in their collective faces. 'Walter, take us down.'

'Yes sir.'

The problem was there wasn't much of a back up plan. They had all their resources committed to this one attack. If none of this worked there were three long-range bombers at the nearest air base with enough naquahdah enhanced bombs to level the city. There were also a couple of mark twelve tactical missiles with co-ordinates locked in.

The failsafes had been in place since it all started, but he didn't think either of them would work. If this plan didn't work, well it would take a lot more than a few expensive fireworks to get the job done.

'Entering atmosphere.' Walter reported.

'Shields up as soon as we're in range.'

'Yes sir.'

'I hope we gave them enough time.' The englishman said from his seat in the corner.

'Me too. Leiutenant Hailey?'

She'd only been promoted a week before, but she'd already proven herself to be a capable officer 'Sensors are still disrupted by the… buildings.' She finished uncertainly.

They hadn't made it, at least not yet. Jack resisted grinding his teeth. 'Primary target?'

'We have to get closer, the Asguard sensors weren't built to detect wood.'

'Alien sensors that can't detect wood? Didn't see that coming.' The dark haired boy quipped.

'Shields up, Walter.'

'I guess it's time to rock and roll.'

'Isn't there somewhere else you can be?' Jack snapped at him.

The boy laughed 'With what's coming, I wouldn't miss this for the world.'

End Chapter Seven


	86. Chapter 86

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Final Invasion  
Chapter Eight

A'Zores rubbed at his chin, wondering if in this new body he could grow a beard. Cocking an eye at the floating pirate ship. The Rangers should have attacked by now. He didn't know where or how, but they would attack.

Pulling a Crystal Ball from the ruins of his coat A'Zores muttered a quick spell and scowled at the images. At first there was nothing but stone work and battlements, then he saw what looked like damage. At last he saw what was actually happening.

A group made up of military officers and Slayers were battling some of his warriors. Their weapons made short work of the demons, but there was enough of them to make a difference. 'They're using their allies as shock troops.' he snarled. A'Zores gestured over the ball and quickly found another group in the other Castle. This one included Buffy and had more Slayers than military.

'Rogue!' he shouted for the former Slayer and she came running. Another spell showed him which of the Castle's Buffy Summers was in.

'Yes. my love.' the Rogue said as she came closer.

A'Zores snarled as the ball showed the Slayer, walking through a wave of warriors inside the castle. 'You're failure's returned.' He told her darkly, showing the Rogue what was happening. 'Take Tretrax and Dydtrax, deal with that Slayer and her kin.' he snapped.

She paled and then nodded. Knowing better than to speak she dashed off, pausing only to grab the two mindless slaves. It didn't help A'Zores mood.

He'd been so certain that the Rangers would attack with their titans as they had before. They had never used stealth or their allies before, always willing to rush head long into things. Now that they changed tactics they were even more dangerous and completely unpredictable.

'Sormeghe! Sormeghe!' He shouted for his other lieutenant. After a moment the Pirate came ambling over, polishing his hook against one of his many belts.

'My Lord?'

'Get you're arse back on that ship of yours and head to the east! Take…' he trailed off, 'Divide and conquer. They are trying to divide us!'

Sormeghe didn't seem to understand. 'What's happening?'

'The Rangers have attacked the Castles with their allies…'

The pirate burst out laughing, 'Are they insane? There's more than a thousand demons in each one! They'd need an army!'

'They have it, an army of Slayers, but it's a distraction.' A'Zores actually found himself admiring them. Their plan was simple, but effective. That was as long as he didn't see right through it. 'They want us to rush out and try to fight the Slayers, pulling you and my undead Generals apart. It is then that they'll attack me, when they think I am the most vulnerable!'

'Don't you think you're over thinking it?' Sormeghe asked carefully. 'I mean why would they attack you directly? With your new strength they're no match for you.'

A'Zores didn't even consider it. 'I will not underestimate them, not again. Not this time. Let the Rogue go and fight, let them think they have tricked me. The Rangers are already in the city, I know they are. I'll find them.'

He stopped as a shadow fell over him. In an instant he dropped the Crystal Ball and was ready to draw his sword. But it wasn't a Ranger, or one of their titans. It was their spaceship, large and grey passing the sun and heading straight to the Pirate Galleon. A pale blue burst of energy lanced out from the ship, missing the Galleon and destroying the top three floors. It fired again, missing clear above the rigging.

'We're under attack!' Sormeghe shouted drawing, his many barrelled pistol.

'No!' A'Zores knocked it down before he could cock it. 'Don't you see they want me to attack. To show where I am! Then they can ambush me while that pile of scrap distracts us. Quick to your ship, you deal with them.' A'Zores threw a portal at the Pirate Captain, warping him to the deck of his ship instantly. 'They want to find me, I'll be the one to find them!' he growled to himself before summoning his Crystal Ball back into his hand. 'I'll find them first!'

* * *

Xander watched from the back of the ships bridge as the laser beam, or whatever it was, scream past the sail of the pirate ship to vanish into the cloudy sky beyond.

The two star Airforce General spin his chair half around and looked at the guy sitting next to him. 'Walter what happened?'

'Unknown sir.' he answered pressing all sorts of buttons that Xander wouldn't know where to begin looking for. 'The targeting system can't get a lock.'

'Why not?'

'Sir' Jennifer spoke up. 'The Asguard sensors were never designed to recognise wood as a target.' Xander blinked, that sounded like a unique problem. Then again they were in a sort of unique situation.

'Oh, for crying out loud!' the General swore.

'Incoming!' The technical sergeant shouted. Xander looked out the view screen. The ship had turned it's side to them and opened fire broadside to them. There were at least a dozen plums of sooty grey smoke coming at them.

'Shields?' the general asked.

'Won't be of any use.' Jennifer told them moments before the whole ship shook. Xander swore as just like Star Trek a panel above them exploded, as a hose inside broke free spraying some sort of smoke over the back of the bridge. Jennifer had been thrown off her feet and that left him. Jumping onto the table he wrestled with the hose, jamming it back into it's socket before hopping back down.

'What happened? Why didn't the shields work?'

'They're not designed to repel something that size, moving that slowly!' Jennifer reported climbing to her feet.

'Let me guess, too primitive?' the General hissed.

Xander looked up, 'Guess there's something to say about a good axe after all.' He quipped.

'Yeah, we'll get right on mounting an axe on the side of the ship but right now we've got bigger problems.' The general hissed. 'They're probably reloading right now, suggestions?'

'Missiles?' Giles suggested

'Now we're talking.' Xander grinned, but the Air Force officers around him shook their heads. 'What's wrong?'

'We removed all the missiles when the Asguard beams were installed.' The technical sergeant told him and Giles. 'Replaced them with additional life-support and storage.'

'The only conventional weapons we have are half a dozen rail guns. Those will tear through that thing like it wasn't there.'

'What's the problem then. Open up with those!'

'Xander.' Giles began, polishing his glasses. 'We are still trying to minimise collateral damage. Opening up, as you put it, would simply mean a lot of holes in their boat and anything that happens to be on the other side just as badly damaged. There is still the chance Buffy and the others could be hit.'

'Same goes for the beams.' Jennifer admitted. 'Without a precise fix on range…'

'Incoming.' the sergeant shouted.

Xander looked urgently at the floating pile of wood again. Another wave of hard iron was coming straight for them. 'Lieutenant! Sergeant!' the General shouted.

'There's nothing I can do.' Jennifer hissed

'We're too close, sir!' This time one of the cannonballs hit the forward view screen. Everyone on the bridge were thrown about as the lump of metal shattered against the not-glass. For a second it looked like whatever it was made off could give way.

A second lasted forever as they all looked at the chipped glass in terror, finally they could be sure nothing more had happened. 'Walter, get a repair team up here.' The general pushed himself back into his seat. 'We were lucky, alright people; solutions?'

'We make like pirates and take the fight to them!' Xander jumped up. 'There's still four Slayers back at the College.'

'Xander's right.' Giles supported him. 'If we can't shoot them we have to board them.'

The General was on his feet in an instant. 'Four girls are no match for that.' He pointed out the window. 'I don't care how strong they are and we've already sent down everyone we can spare.' He stopped. 'Oh for crying out loud, Walter.'

'Sir?'

'Take charge, get a safe distance and wait for my signal.' he tapped a button on the sergeant's desk 'O'Neill to all hands. I'm going to need some volunteers.'

* * *

Buffy's arm was getting tired. It wasn't surprising, but it was annoying. She'd been swinging the Troll hammer for what felt like forever and it was beginning to show. 'Summers, you alright?' One of the marines asked as he slapped another one of those ammo-things into the top of his gun.

'I'm so out of shape.' she sighed, blowing a lock of hair from her face. 'You know, before all this I was retired. Living the good life in Rome, no annoying little sister to look after. Just me and my ex.' Buffy tossed the hammer to her other hand and spun it between her fingers. 'I forgot how much fun this was!'

With that she pushed on down another corridor, hoping this one lead to the outside. Behind her she heard another Marine chuckle. 'Is it wrong I find that incredibly hot?'

'Eye's front sailor.' His boss ordered. 'And cover our backsides.'

'Yes sir.'

* * *

Cam swore as his gun made the horribly familiar sound of a firing pin slapping against dull metal. He was out of bullets, this time for good. In the handful of seconds it took him to curse one of the demons came too close with an axe. Blocking its blow with the empty gun Cam wrestled with the demon.

It was stronger than him, a lot stronger, but he wasn't fighting by strength alone. Dropping his shoulder Cam used the demons own momentum against him, pushing him off to one side before bringing the butt of the heavy weapon down on the demons head. With a terrible crunch it collapsed into a puddle of now all too familiar soup.

Cam looked around, the firing had stopped. In fact for the first time since they'd beamed in all was quiet. "The hell? We didn't get all of them did we?'

The Slayer's team leader, Kennedy, was supporting Mathews, one of his Marines. He'd been cut badly earlier and she'd volunteered to help, holding him up with one hand and swinging her sword with the other. 'No chance.' she told him, pointing with her weapon out the slit of a window.

Cam edged his way over and looked out. They were at ground level and close to what looked like the exit into the courtyard. Right where they needed to be, the problem was someone somewhere had grown a brain. That or attrition had set in, in the worst way. It looked like every one of the damned things that didn't have a sword had found a crossbow and was waiting for them.

'Crap.' Cam spun back to his forces. Tired, low on ammo and few like Mathews, too badly hurt to fight. They'd also lost two, one a Slayer and the other a marine, already. Walking into that kill zone would mean mission failure, and death. A lot of death. Taking a moment, the first break he'd had since this whole mission had started, he caught his breath. Tapping his radio Cam tried to report in

* * *

'Mitchell here, any teams read me?' Faith winced and picked up the radio, it was slick with blood.

'Black Ranger, Five by five.' she looked around. Cassie was tending to the Sayer they had with them. It was just the three of them now. Dawn and the others had gone left when a rush from one bland corridor pushed them and two Marines right. She was standing over what was left of one of them. The other had fallen in the rush.

'We're pinned down and have taken casualties. Any chance of some help?'

Faith shook her head before remembering the air-boy couldn't see her. 'We're split from the others and two men down over here. From the sounds of it they lost us but… we're kinda lost too.'

'Same here.' Buffy's voice joined in. 'Feel's like we've been lost for hours.' There was a nasty sound of something messy going squish in the background. 'Not so many casualties though.'

'Some good news.'

'Anyone heard form Daw… I mean Green?' Buffy asked

It was Sari that answered, 'You know those demons that lost Black? They found us in spades! Green's up to her elbows in them right now!'

'So we're all pinned down, except for Buffy, who's lost.' What sounded like Kennedy jumped in.

Somewhere below her Faith heard a loud thump followed by a scream and the sound of falling masonry. Some dust fell from above as the walls shook. 'As much as I love gossip can we please get this done already?' It was Dawn. Faith knew the tone in her voice and tried not to wince. She was pissed and a pissed Dawn was almost worse than a pissed Buffy. 'Black, you still got you're cannon.'

'Yes?'

'Then start making holes, this isn't a field trip! Blow stuff up!' She ordered. 'Same goes for you Mitchell and Buffy… just keep hitting things until you find the way out.'

'And here I am without a bulldozer.' Buffy quipped. 'Oh wait, I do have this!' An almighty crash came over the radio. 'That works.'

Faith clipped the Radio to the back of her glove and called on her Power Axe. 'Power Cannon! Fire!' Her shot blew down the wall. This part of the plan she could get behind.

* * *

Dawn ran her hand down the blade of her Flute, charging it before slashing at the air in a cross sending two wide arcs of green energy down the corridor. The first one cleared away the couple of warriors that were charging at her and left a nice mark at far end. The second hit without anything getting in the way. Just like the last one it didn't stand a chance. It collapsed and let the daylight from outside stream in.

The Green Ranger was angry and honest enough with herself to admit it. People had died. Their blood… It was her idea, her plan. This was… she was responsible. She wasn't some Slayer or some Air Force General she was just some girl that had a magic coin, a fake history and a titanic sized load of family issues. She didn't have the right to send people to die and that was exactly what she'd done.

'Dawn, you alright?' Connor asked as they moved down the corridor carefully.

'I don't know, think the guys I've got dead are alright?' She snapped back.

Connor stopped and pulled her back. 'You haven't got anyone killed.'

'Were you there during the whole radio thing?' She asked yanking her arm free. 'People are dead. I put them there, that's why they're dead. Therefore my fault, therefore I'm not alright.' Dawn hissed. Setting her shoulders she headed into the daylight. The sooner they got this done the less chance other people had to get hurt.

* * *

Kennedy was aggressively against this idea. 'Look Buffy might have said you're the boss but she didn't think you'd do something this stupid!'

'You heard Green…'

'…And she doesn't know any better! She's still a kid!' Kennedy exploded. Dawn was still younger than her, even if she had this whole Ranger thing.

Mitchell pulled something else out of his pack and flicked it open. It was the detonator. 'Everyone clear on what we're doing?' he asked. In his other hand he had another gun. He was ignoring her, after all she'd done.

'Hey, are you even listening to me?'

'I heard you, but as long as we're pinned down here we are targets. You've not come up with anything better.' the air force guy set his face and nodded to the others. Kennedy watched as even the guy she'd been helping out agreed.

'Alright, but if we all die I want you to remember I was against this.'

* * *

Marcus pulled himself off the floor and tried to dust himself off. 'How's it look out there?' Jenny asked.

'I, I don't know. Somethings defiantly going on out there but I don't know what.' he told her. 'Michael, how's it looking on your side?'

His friend half ran half jogged from the other end of the alley they were crouched in. His eyes were wide, like he'd seen a ghost. 'You're never going to believe this, that floating ship? It's being shot at by a spaceship!'

'A… A what?' Jenny stammered.

'A spaceship! I thought I was seeing things.' Michael nodded. "I don't know whats going on, but I really don't think we should go out there.'

Jenny was nodding, but Marcus frowned. He didn't like the idea of staying still. They needed to keep moving, to get away as far and as fast as they could. He said as much.

'No way!' 'Not a chance" The pair of them said. 'I'm not going out in that!' Jenny added. 'We're safe here. Whatever's going on doesn't include us. We keep our heads down and we'll be fine.'

Marcus looked at her. She was wrong, very wrong, but he couldn't tell why.

* * *

A'Zores glared into his crystal ball as it flickered between views of the city. It showed nothing but empty streets and abandoned shops. Then, finally, life. Three people huddled in a blind alley.

They weren't Rangers, and two of them were men so that meant they couldn't be Slayers. Twisting his wrist he got a better view of one of them. 'What have we here?'

End Chapter Eight


	87. Chapter 87

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Final Invasion  
Chapter Nine

Kennedy pulled the bolt back on the gun. 'Got anymore of these things?' she asked, tapping the bullets loaded into the top.

'We're all running low.' Mitchell said, pulling out what she guessed was a remote. 'Keep single shot and stay in your kill zone.'

'Um, yeah. Explain that to me again?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Right, we have to save ammo. Each group has a firing zone. nine to eleven, eleven to one and one to three.' He waved his hand in three directions. 'You're firing one to three.'

'I know what a clock is.' She snapped, feeling foolish.

'Me and Walker have the others. Jones, cover if one slips through.' Mitchell finished. Kennedy watched as he and the other solders tensed before trying to relax. As a Slayer she was used to this stuff, going from a standing start into nightmares. These guys might have seen some bad things in their team, but none of them were in her league.

As their leader looked around Kennedy tried not to show just how impatient she was. It shouldn't be this hard, smash their way in blow some magic thing the hell up and fight their way out again. So what if they were outnumbered, they had been back in Sunnydale and most of them had survived that. This time they had better training and machine guns that worked. All this tension was just pointless.

Finally the Air Force guy flipped the remote and it made a small beep. Not even a second later she felt the explosion. Two of the four blocks of explosive the military had brought with them to destroy the magic thing at the heart of the castle went up. They had been placed just down the corridor and detonating them showered the courtyard with bits of wall. It was supposed to be a distraction. Meaning that they could burst out of the castle walls and not get shot full of arrows.

Kennedy was amongst the first to leap out of the doorway. Straight in front of her one of the demons had turned to fire at the gaping hole they'd just blown. Taking aim she pulled the trigger on the gun and it jumped in her arms like a baby colt kicking to get free. With her Slayer senses she could see the bullet while most others would have trouble, it went sailing over the demons head to hit the keep behind, leaving a tiny cloud.

The army-boys on the other hand didn't miss and they didn't stop shooting. Only it took more than a single bullet to kill them. Cursing under her breath Kennedy sighted down the gun and fired again. This time catching the demon in the head, staggering it but not killing it. She was at a loss as to how, but another two bullets turned it into goo.

'It's not working!' she shouted to Mitchell.

'It will, keep going!' he shouted back. Kennedy tried again, this time she clipped one of them in the side. Enraged it fired it's crossbow at her.

Her gun dropped from suddenly numb fingers as she looked down. A short wooden rod stuck out just beneath her right collar bone. Sitting down hard Kennedy blinked at it. It was supposed to hurt wasn't it? She didn't feel anything and her arm wasn't cold so much as just not there anymore. She wasn't even bleeding, it was is if someone had just stuck half a crossbow bolt to her top.

There was someone next to her shouting words she couldn't understand, something she couldn't hear. Pushing them away Kennedy tried to stand up, only for the world to start spinning. The last thing she saw was the ground coming up as it all faded to black.

* * *

A crossbow bolt bounced off Dawn's armour with a small explosion. Wincing she pulled back. 'There's no way the others will make it. It's too crowded out there.' As well as the Rangers there were still both Slayers and a marine left in their group and she wasn't going to lose anyone else.

'What do we do?' Cassie asked, 'We need to hit them somehow.' They'd found the other two Rangers after Faith had collapsed the ceiling in behind them with her cannon and literally dropped in on them. Right now she was coving them in case they were attacked from behind.

Glancing out again Dawn had an idea. 'Black, think you an find a way back upstairs?'

'Sure, why?'

The Green Ranger twirled her Flute. 'Bring them together, then you take the power blaster up there and try and get a shot across the yard.'

'What the hell are we going to do?' The Marine asked as the Rangers began to draw their Power Weapons.

'Covering fire.' Dawn answered. 'Blue and Yellow, go with Black, use your Blade Blasters. The rest of us stay here and so what we can.'

Dawn knew how tempting it was to shout out while she put the parts together and was impressed when Faith didn't. She handed over her Flute. 'Here, load this too. We might only get one shot so make it count.' They'd done it before, adding the Dragon Flute to the end of the Power Blaster made it even more powerful. They'd need that if they were going to punch though wall and Dark Crystal.

Faith looked startled for a second and then drew her Blade Blaster. 'Alright, but you need a weapon.'

'Fa… Black are you sure?'

'I'll have my hands full.' Faith told her loading the Flute. 'Like you said I'll need cover.'

Taking the weapon Dawn flipped it into it's laser mode. She didn't need it, after all she could always summon Saba and let lose with him, but Faith was right she wouldn't be able to use it and the last thing anyone needed was for one of them to run out there and get shot.

She turned to the Slayers; 'Tina, Kay. How you holding up?' Kay was obviously terrified and Tina eager to get going.

'What are we going to do, sit here and wait?' She asked hefting her short sword. 'I want to go with Black. Maybe…'

'No, you're sticking here with us.' Dawn shook her head, thinking quickly; 'We've probably cleared out this side of the walls. If they want to stop us they'll have to come though here. We've got to keep them from doing that.'

'But you've got guns and stuff.' Tina pointed out.

'That doesn't mean they can't get close.' Connor joined in. 'We need Slayers to cover close range while Black has our weapons.'

Kay put a hand on her fellow Slayer's shoulder. After a moment Tina got the message. 'Alright, but you guy's owe us.'

* * *

Buffy ran across the courtyard, swinging the Troll Hammer in an infinity loop. Batting away the short bolts that flew her way. She couldn't stop, the weight of the hammer and it's momentum pulled her faster and faster. She knew that eventually she would lose her footing and fall flat on her face. Until then she would keep going, straight at the big building in the middle of the castle.

Behind her Willow was holding up a shield spell against the onslaught of bolts, keeping the others safe as they tried to keep up. Behind her Buffy heard the stuttering sound of the machine guns, picking off any demon that was foolish enough to poke its head out.

All too quickly they were at the wall and Buffy had no way of stopping herself. There was only one thing she could do to stop now. At the top of the hammer's loop Buffy spun around and threw herself into the wall. Stone shattered like glass and the blonde Slayer tumbled over the debris.

She must have hit her head because the next thing she knew two Slayers were lifting rubble from on top of her. 'Did we make it?' Buffy asked trying not to move too much.

'Willow's leading the army guys, she said she can feel where the Crystal thing is.' One of the Slayers told her, 'We stayed behind to help.'

'Thanks.' Buffy grinned before rummaging in the rubble for the Hammer. Surprisingly it wasn't broken. Using it as a crutch Buffy pulled herself up, she was whole too, with just as much surprise. Hitting the wall the way she had the Slayer was fairly sure she'd brake something. Frowning Buffy looked around. 'Where's the demons?' They should have looked like targets by now, or at least ducking God only knew how many crossbow bolts.

'They stopped just after you did your Cool Aid man impression.'

Buffy looked at the Slayer for a horrible moment. 'Oh bollocks.'

'Bollocks?' A familiar voice echoed. 'Since when did you become English, Slayer?'

The others spun around, letting Buffy see who just had spoken. It was Kendra, flanked by two demons, one was more than familiar. 'Kendra, who are you're friends?'

The former Vampire Slayer chuckled as she pulled her scythe from behind her back. She pointed at the biggest. It had a set of horns that hung down the back of it's head, like dreadlocks and two big tusks. Only several horns and one tooth was broken, 'Oh, I think you've met Tretrax here.' It was the large demon that captured her when she had first stumbled into this damn town. 'And this is his sister Dydtrax.'

'I can see the family resemblance.'

Buffy twirled her Hammer. 'Yeah and I thought they were dead?'

'Well you'd know better than most, Buffy.' Kendra smirked as she pulled out a second Scythe. 'That's not enough to stop us.'

'And that's cheating.' Buffy nodded. Kendra must have picked up her Scythe too 'Alright girls, you dance with those two. The bitch is mine. I want my Scythe back.'

'Come and get it.'

* * *

Xander appeared in a flash of light on the deck of the pirate ship. Jennifer and the General with him. Each of them had one of those cool lighting pistols and as soon as the spots stopped dancing in front of him the one eyed carpenter started firing.

His depth perception might have been off, and he missed more than he hit, but that didn't matter. There were more than enough demons and between them the General and Jennifer were good enough not to miss.

Giles, a Slayer called Amy and the only Marine that hadn't been drafted for the raids on the Castles were beaming in on the other side of the ship. Another flash of light over the front told Xander they had landed. In the rush to get on the ship they hadn't really come up with anything concrete. Xander and his team were supposed to scuttle the ship as best they could, if it worked anything like the ones that actually sailed that meant blowing the wheel and putting a whole in the bottom.

Again the teams going after the Castles had taken all the C4 onboard the Apollo. Other than the lightning guns and a few grenades all they had were knifes and Amy's axe. 'Fire in the hole.' Xander shouted and rolled his grenade at the large wooden wheel. A couple of demons tried to catch the rolling bomb, but between them the General and Jennifer blasted at anyone that got in it's way. In turn Xander covered them.

Numbers, and Xander's missing eye, changed that. From his blind side a Demon armed with a whip lashed out at his arm. One moment he was firing wildly into a crowd the next rough leather had wrapped around his wrist and he was being dragged across the deck. The gun skittering away and overboard, far down into the city below.

'Xander!' Jennifer shouted as the pirates around him piled on. There were so many that none of them could get a solid blow. Instead Xander found himself crushed by them, taking vicious digs from knees and elbows as the weight made it harder to breath.

Swearing under his breath Xander searched for a gun, a knife, something to use but there was only one thing. A second grenade. A swift jab nearly broke a rib and Xander knew there was only one way out now. 'See you soon Anya.' Fumbling he got his finger around the pin and pulled.

* * *

Willow stumbled over her own feet. Catching herself on the wall she took a deep breath. Something was wrong, very wrong. 'Wait. Wait, stop.' she half shouted, the solders turned to her.

One of them turned around 'What is it?'

'Everyone stop.' She repeated, looking carefully at him. 'Can't you feel it? We're tired, dizzy and getting weaker.'

The others looked at each other, they all had bags under their eyes and were pale. Sickly pale, not from lack of sunlight. 'I thought it was just me, what's happening to us?' one asked.

'It's the Crystal, it has to be.' Willow reasoned. Taking a deep breath she called on her magic. Calming her mind Willow reached out to the world around her. Sensing magic was different for everyone but usually it meant feeing something approaching, like a wave, as the mystical energy effected everything in it's path. Now it felt like the opposite as if magic was being sucked from them. 'Oh Great Gia, no.'

'That's not a good thing, is it?'

Willow pulled herself back, throwing up ward after ward around her heart. Protecting herself. It was just enough to slow the degradation down. 'Our souls, the crystal is sucking our very lives. The closer we get the worse it will be.'

The lead marine looked at his men for a fraction of a second. 'Team two to all teams. Caution, limit contact with the objective. Extreme danger to anyone coming in contact. Keep your distance.'

'Green Ranger here. We're taking it out at range already.'

'Mitchell here, Thanks for the heads up.' He sounded sarcastic. 'We forgot to pack a rocket launcher and we're all out of grenades. Any suggestions?'

Willow closed her eyes again and reached out, feeling for a tremor or weakness in the field. 'Above, up.' She whispered before pulling back, her head spinning. Retching she wanted to throw up but she hadn't eaten anything all day. 'Up, we have to get above it.'

'Up, got it.' Mitchell repeated over the radio. 'Fall back to the Keep's walls I think I saw something on the outside that looked like stairs.'

'Yes sir.' The marine with Willow nodded and waved at his men to follow him back. Outside Willow hissed in surprise Buffy and the two Slayers that had with them were facing off against a dark skinned vampire and a pair of really nasty looking demons, one boy and one girl. They were all horns, armour and claws.

It took the witch a moment to recognise the vampire. It was Kendra and she was waving around a pair of scythes. Buffy should have been seriously outmatched, but she was holding her own. Even Willow knew the hammer wasn't made for parrying but Buffy made a good job of it. The Slayers on the other hand were fighting for their lives and not doing half as good.

'We've got to help them!' One of the marines pulled back something on the side of his gun, arming it.

'No!' Willow shouted, pushing the gun to one side. 'The crystal. We have to destroy it, now! They'll be okay.'

'But…'

Willow didn't bother listening. The effect of the Crystal was less outside the keep but she could still feel what it was doing to her, to all of them. eventually it could leech the life-force out of the very Earth itself 'Let's go.'

* * *

The suicidal head on charge through the courtyard meant that Cameron was alone with half the C4 he had to start with and a dry magazine. Crouching down on the outside staircase, hugging the wall he threw his shotgun over the edge. The SAW was long gone. That just left his side arm and Zat. A wave of bolts rattled against the wall and he kept his head down. 'This day just gets better and better.' he muttered to himself.

He was tired, dead tired. Out of breath, his legs were burning and head pounding. From the sound of things it was the damn thing inside. He had to get up, had to move, but the longer he at there the harder it was. Like waking up after a days hard march and then going on a bender the only thing he wanted to do right now was stop and catch his breath. Just for a little while…

End Chapter Nine


	88. Chapter 88

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Final Invasion  
Chapter Ten

Jennifer Haley watched in horror as Xander was swamped by demons. Her speciality was science, understanding and finding out how things worked was her life. To find that the world was full of the unexplained terrified her and seeing first hand just what they were capable of she knew she was going to have nightmares.

She liked Xander, she'd seen the same look on SG veterans but like the general he hadn't lost his sense of humour. In fact he was a lot like O'Neill, only younger. Now he was going to die here, in this place of nonsense and nightmares and so was she.

Just then the first grenade he'd rolled into the helm of this insane flying boat went off. In a chaos of fire and noise Jennifer felt everything onboard lurch off to one side. Foot long splinters of wood flew everywhere, taking out monsters easily. In the blink of an eye she saw one piece of decking coming straight at her. Jumping to one side she was just a fraction too late as it buried itself in her arm.

With a scream of pain she found herself on her knees. The wooden deck around her buckled, cracked and splintered. Somehow she'd kept hold of her Zat but couldn't lift it. Turning sharply the pirate ship began to tumble out of the sky, now rudderless and out of control. Out of nowhere Xander appeared, holding on to her and keeping her from flying over the side. Before Jennifer could speak another explosion, this one deeper, in the heart of the ship. This latest blast tore through the deepest parts of the ship. The tar blackened hull shattered and splintered as the spine of the ship began to tear itself apart.

'What happened?' She shouted, cradling her arm.

'Grenades.' he shouted back, trying to smile 'I wish I'd had them back in Sunnydale.'

The General stumbled to the pair of them. 'We're going down!' he pulled out his radio. 'Walter, get us the hell out of here!'

'I can't!' The Sergeant replied. 'Disruption from the Castles are preventing us from getting a lock.'

He turned to them and Jennifer could see he knew what that meant. Without the Apollo's Asguard beams they had no way of the ship.

'You know, when I lost my eye I thought of going with the pirate look.' Xander said with a shrug. 'Who knew I'd actually die like one?'

The General looked around and swore. 'This is not going to be fun.'

* * *

Faith lay flat on her stomach and brought the Power Blaster, with Dawn's Flute safely in the barrel, around. Sighting down the blade of Connor's Power Sword she looked through the hole in the battlements. The only thing between it and the Crystal were the keep's walls. That and a hail of short wooden bolts constantly bouncing off the broken walls.

Even as a Slayer Faith wasn't much into prayer, but she only had one shot and wasn't sure, even with Dawn's boost, that it would do the job, or that she'd even aim right. She couldn't risk getting a better look with the wooden bolts coming from everywhere. It was only a matter of time before one of them noticed Faith's little group and the shot would be impossible. That or one of the bands of Demons still in the walls would come across them. 'Sari, how we looking?' She asked in a breathless whisper.

'Huh?'

'Am I going to hit the damn thing?' Faith hissed between clenched teeth.

Sari's helmet tilted and Faith could swear she saw the robot-girls eyebrows raise. 'How am I supposed to know?'

'You've been in one of these things before. Where's the best place to shoot?'

'Oh yeah, right. Kind of in the middle and up.'

Faith stared at the Yellow Ranger. 'Remind me never to ask directions from you again.'

'Something wrong?' Cassie asked. 'You both seem, I don't know, out of it.'

'Nerves?' Sari suggested.

'The Crystal.' Faith cursed. 'Think it could be effecting us back here?'

The look the other two gave each other was loaded. 'We need Willow or Dawn here.' Cassie said, then she paused. 'Hang on why wasn't…'

'What you thinking?' Sari asked.

'You can see that thing, Faith's looking at it but I'm not and I feel alright.' Cassie said in a quite voice. Then, almost shrugging she lent out and peeked out of the hole Faith was using to soot through. 'Whoa, not good.'

'You got an idea Blue?' Sari asked

Cassie didn't answer at first, instead bringing her watch up. 'This is Blue Ranger. More information on the Crystals, they can effect you if you look at them or the keep! I'm guessing they do the same if you touch them.'

'This just gets better and better.' Dawn answered over the radio. 'I am so taking a holiday after this.'

'I, I could do with one now.' a weak voice pitched in.

'Mitchell, is that you?'

The current leader of SG-1 sounded like he hadn't slept for a month. 'Yep, you're right. Touching… Oh man I am so tired. Touching is really a bad idea.'

'Snap out of it air-boy.' Faith ordered in to her watch. 'We're miles away. You need to hold on!'

There was the sound of someone grunting, pulling themselves to their feet in pain. 'Give me, give me five minutes. If I haven't…'

'We'll cover you. I promise.' Faith told him. 'Good luck'

There was a moment pause as everything froze and Faith thought it was going to be too much for the other team. After a long second the grunting continued. 'If… If you don't hear from me in ten minutes hit this festering pit with everything you've got.'

Taking a breath Faith knew what that meant, everyone else was dead and Mitchell was all alone. Tired, probably hurt… Shaking her head Faith stubbornly looked away from the Keep and the thing inside. 'Won't need to. You can do it.' She told him before smirking. 'I'll even let you buy me a drink later.'

'I might take you up on that.' With that Mitchell cut off.

Biting her lip Faith hoped her aim hadn't drifted and fired.

* * *

Catching the left Scythe with the Hammer Buffy let herself get deflected off to one side. Spinning she swung her left leg up and got a knee under Kendra's guard. The former Slayer was fast though and was able to jump back.

This fight wasn't like the last one. Kendra was being a lot more cautious and Buffy was tired from fighting her way there. Buffy was still better, and they both knew that, but her hammer wasn't made for duelling. More smashing through things. Just the same way the Scythe wasn't supposed to paired up. Kendra might as well be using a couple of long handled axes. That, with her lack of confidence, made it a straight fight between them. Clashing once or twice before dancing off each other, looking for a gap, an opening. Something that could give one of them the edge needed to win this fight.

It wasn't just what was going on between them. They had two other battles to worry about. The undead walking tank, Tretrax, was far too strong for the dark haired Slayer fighting him. luckily he was nowhere near as fast as Buffy remembered him. She was running rings around him but no matter what they threw at him he just took it.

Same for the equally slow Dydtrax. Kendra laughed cruelly. 'I see you're little helpers are having difficulty. Perhaps you could give them a hand?'

'I'll take one of yours instead.' Buffy growled, that's when it came to her. In this world Kendra got very attached to her belongings, going as far as to name her favourite stake. Even in the fight earlier she'd kept hold of her Scythe even when it was pointless. 'On second thought. Catch.' Buffy grinned evilly.

With one hand she tossed the Hammer to her left, where the dark haired girl caught it and used it to parry Tretrax's massive sword. There was a ringing blow that Buffy knew did nether of them any good but she didn't have time to worry about that. Her move had surprised Kendra enough for Buffy to get in close. She could never understand giving up a weapon like that.

On it's own a Slayer Scythe was great up close and at arms length. The problem with a pair of long handled axes was they were worse than useless when someone got right in your face and that was what Buffy did. Changing the fight from stand off with weapons to a wrestling match. A match where her opponent had her hands full.

Like this Buffy really wished she'd worked on her punches on her down time. She'd always preferred kicks, but that would mean backing off far enough for Kendra to get a swing. That left one trick, Spike's second favourite and considering Kendra didn't have the equipment for the first she went with it. A head-butt to the bridge of Kendra's nose

It hurt like hell, but she knew from experience a forehead was a lot stronger than a nose. She went for it again and again. Third time Buffy was sure she'd given herself a concussion. Stumbling backwards the Slayer shook her head and instantly regretted it. She'd barely recovered from having a wall fall on her, now the world was spinning like she'd gotten real drunk and spent a week on a carnival ride. Looking up she realised she was sitting on the ground. If anything Kendra was worse, out for the count and she wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Scooping up the closest Scythe Buffy drove the stake into Kendra's vampire heart. The former Slayer exploded into the familiar shower of dust. With her head still spinning and her stomach tying itself in knots Buffy looked back at her Slayers. The dark haired one had her right arm hanging limply, as if it was dislocated or worse, and the other was still pounding away at their opponent and getting nowhere.

Buffy tried to stand up only for her stomach to flip and the spinning world to speed up.

* * *

Cameron Mitchell knew it was this place, he knew he wasn't really this tired and it was all some sort of illusion. From what the girls had said on the radio if he got up it wouldn't effect him as badly.

Every step was a struggle, like swimming in tar, but he kept lying to himself and pushed on. Slowly, painfully, feeling every inch like it he was pulling himself up a shear cliff face with the very tips of his fingers, Cameron made it up the flight of stairs.

Once up there he was able to breath a little easier. Even if it was just because he wasn't climbing anymore. Half crawling, half stumbling Cameron crossed the roof. As he shuffled Cameron saw that it wasn't finished, or wasn't supposed to be. There were huge gaps, only connected where giant arches reached across this massive hall that took up the centre of the building. All the arches lead, like a spiders web, to the middle where the Dark Crystal sat. Looking at it Cameron knew why it was the centre of this whole thing. The big lump of shiny darkness hung like a chandelier over the hall, held up by the spiders web. Cameron didn't know how delicate the thing was but he knew he had to blow it.

On his hands and knees Cameron crawled across the span. Any other time he'd be worried about the hight. Right now he was too drained to care. Finally he made it above the Crystal and wedged his remaining C4 in the closest crack. The joint where two arches connected. With all his strength he rammed the detonator into the brickwork and made his long way back.

He wasn't going to die here. Not here, he wasn't going to give these demon bastards the satisfaction of killing him.

* * *

Willow watched as the solders spread out across the edge of the roof around the slim part where there was space to walk. At their leaders signal they fired at the Crystal. After a moment they stopped, it didn't seem to have much effect but Willow could see differently. The solidified lump of evil had been weakened, enough for her to finish it.

'I need a knife.' She told the head Solder.

'What?'

'A knife, have you got one?'

'Well yes, but what good will it do?' he asked drawing it from his hip.

Willow took it and concentrated hard. Enchanting the blade with every half remembered blessing and ward that came to mind. As she did she felt herself channeling good magics, like a single match struck and burning against darkest hours of night. Slowly almost timidly the knife began to take on a pearly white shine. Willow felt her concentration slipping and fought on through, eventually letting lose a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

'Wow, that looks…' the lead solder gasped

'Magic. The good stuff.' Willow said breathlessly. 'You got someone that can throw it?'

'That'd be me.' He told her. 'I might not be as good as those girls down there but I think I can hit a target that big.'

'May the Goddess guide your arm.' Willow handed it over. He flipped it, catching the blade before flipping it back to the handle and winding back like he was going to pitch a softball.

'I don't need to say anything do I?' he asked her.

Willow couldn't help but smile. 'No, just let it fly.'

'This kind of magic I can get behind.' He grinned back and threw.

* * *

Cameron had crawled as far as he was going to. It was now or never. All alone he rolled onto his back and looked up into the clouds in the afternoon sky. He really wanted someone there, if only to hear his last words, but in the end this was how he knew it was going to be. 'I really need a beer.' he said to the sky and flipped the remote safety off.

* * *

Faith closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

* * *

The glowing knife carved it's way through the air. Spinning point over pommel as it flew straight and true. Right into the heart of the Crystal.

* * *

A thumb pressed the contacts on the remote, the tiny red light on the detonator flickered.

* * *

A searing beam of rainbow energy lanced out over the courtyard. Dawn and the others ducked as it sliced into the building like a stick sliding into water.

* * *

A'Zores hissed as he watched this in his scrying ball. In a fit of anger he smashed it against the nearest wall and started walking. After a moments reflection he calmed down. In the long run the loss of three Castles weren't that much of an inconvenience.

They had already done what he needed them for and with this new power could always make more. He still had his undead generals and more importantly it would have cost the Rangers a lot of manpower to take them out.

More than that he had his new bargaining chips to put into play. That should muddy the waters for the Green Ranger just enough for her to face him head on. Weakened, tired and not thinking straight she wouldn't stand a chance.

He might even keep her helmet as a trophy, right next to the rest of them.

* * *

On the Apollo Walter Harriman, temporally in charge of the ship, watched helplessly as the Pirate ship tore itself apart. Raining wood and bodies. Some of them could have been from the two small teams that made it aboard.

He shouldn't have been in this position, he was a Noncom. Technical sergeant was the best rank he was ever going to get. They didn't put sergeants in charge of things but General O'Neill didn't care about that. Not in the slightest and now he'd let the General down. Not doing his job when he should have. 'Sir.' A captain ventured. Strictly speaking he was commissioned and should never have to address Walter in that way, but as he was now in command of the ship he had the rank and the authority.

'Yes Captain?'

'Sensors are clearing, same for the Asguard beams.'

Instantly Walter was on his feet. 'Lock on everyone but the Rangers! Get them back here right now! Start with the General and beam him to the bridge!' he ordered quickly, hoping it wasn't too late.

General O'Neill appeared, kneeling on the floor next to lieutenant Haley and the one eye'd civilian. Haley looked injured and the civilian had been hurt too. 'Walter!' General O'Neill jumped up and slapped him on the shoulder. 'Nice timing!'

'Thank you sir.' The sergeant said happy to return command. 'Interference has cleared. We're transporting everyone we can to the infirmary.'

The civilian helped Lieutenant Haley to her feet. 'I'd better get Jennifer down there too. You okay to walk?' He asked and she nodded.

'Xander, good work down there.' The General told him. 'Stick around after this is done with. I might have use for you.'

'If you need any shelving put up I'm your man.' The civilian joked as they left the bridge.

After a second the General turned back to Walter. 'Any word on survivors or casualties?'

Walter shook his head 'Unknown. We're beaming everyone up we gave a transponder to and sorting it out after. From the radio traffic it doesn't sound good.'

General O'Neill seemed to freeze for a moment. 'Understood.'

'Sir.' The Captain in charge of the Asguard beams spoke up. 'We're having trouble locking on tone of the transponders!'

'Who.' both Walter and the General asked at the same time.

End Chapter Ten


	89. Chapter 89

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Final Invasion  
Chapter Eleven

Dawn watched as the two Slayers and one remaining solder were beamed back to the Apollo. Tapping her watch she called Faith. 'You did it, the others are back on the ship!'

'Cool, now what?' she asked.

Dawn honestly hadn't thought that far ahead. Last time they'd destroyed a Dark Crystal the Castle around it had disappeared. This one was still here, along with most of the demons. She said as much to her team.

'It must be A'Zores.' Cassie suggested. 'When he changed, he must have become the anchor that's keeping the Castles here.'

Dawn thought about that for a moment, if last time it was the Crystal that was the anchor last time that would make sense. 'Then we find him and finish this.' Connor growled, sounding all too happy about killing him.

Dawn gave him a hard look. 'Chances are he's still in the city, with the Crystals gone we should be able to beam there.'

'Don't forget my Sword Faith.' Connor reminded her before beaming out. Dawn watched, he really was too eager. She wanted this over and done with too, but he was after vengeance first. From what she knew that could lead to mistakes. Sighing she followed the red streak across the sky. She landed outside the coffee shop, the others landing just after her.

'Damn, someone redecorated.' Faith muttered as they looked around. The city was a wreck; broken pavements, fallen lampposts and trailing telephone cables were all over the place. It looked like a World War Two documentary, or a zombie apocalypse had blown through town.

'You think this is all from that that whole A'Zores thing?' Sari asked in a small voice

'Oh yes.' Dawn was more glad that most of the people seemed to have left. It was shear luck there weren't more dead bodies amongst the wreckage. She could see from how the others were looking at each other they were thinking the same thing.

'How are we going to fight this guy? I mean last time he pretty much cleaned our clocks and that was before…' Cassie whispered.

Faith took a step forward and spun on them. 'We do what we always do. We fight with everything we've got and then some. If we lose we can say we gave it our all.'

'Then that's what we do.' Dawn agreed. 'Let's find this son of a bitch and show him how Rangers fight.' Her team mates took a second before nodding.

* * *

A'Zores strode into the wreckage of Sormeghe's ship. Shattered wooden boards jutted out at all angles, half burred cannons and bent brackets of metal occasionally poked out just to relive the monotony. In amongst all the destruction he found Sormeghe, crushed under the weight of a cannon. 'There you are, sleeping on the job?' A'Zores asked sarcastically.

The demon pirate was obviously dead, or very close to it. Not even he could survive the destruction of the whole ship. 'Its a good thing I can still use you, even without your ship. By the Powers of Darkness! Grow!'

At his command the Pirate was infused with dark magic and grew to giant size. A huge target for the Ranger's and their machines. 'My ship, my crew? What, what happened?' The giant asked in a booming voice.

'The Ranger's allies destroyed it.' A'Zores told his confused minion, pointing to the spaceship. 'There they are. Go thank them!'

With a roar Sormeghe drew one of his many pistols and began firing wildly at the ship in a blind rage. That ship was his life, his home and his escape plan. A'Zores knew he planned to run one day and now he needed to build up his forces again, right under A'Zores nose.

It couldn't have gone better if he planned it that way. Armistice and Nukeasle, another two of his zombiefied generals. The walking artillery and overtrained pugilist respectively. He'd resurrected the pair of them for one reason, to deal with the Rangers Titans.

* * *

Jack swore. 'What do you mean missing?' he snapped.

'We can't get a lock on her.' Dr Lee told him, 'The beacon we gave her isn't registering, she could have turned it off...'

'Or it could be damaged and she could be down there all alone.' Rupert Giles finished. Somehow the british civilian had heard that Buffy Summers hadn't been beamed up to the ship. Jack had hoped to keep it secret, at least long enough to find out what had happened. Instead he had a seriously worried former school librarian asking difficult questions. 'How are we going to find her?' he asked.

The scientist looked between the two hard faced men and swallowed nervously. 'I… Er… well…' He stammered for a second. 'Can't say. There's still a lot of interference down there. We've scanned the area she was last seen in but it's empty.'

'Dr Lee, Summers is one of our people.' Jack said between clenched teeth. 'We do not leave our people behind. Now think of something, how do we find her?'

Dr Lee looked at him helplessly before rubbing his head. 'Give me a second. I've just gotta think.'

The General shared a look with the limy. There was a way and Giles was enough of a solder to have thought of it too. Search teams. The problem was the Apollo's infirmary was full. Almost no one had escaped without injury and there simply wasn't enough able bodied personnel to effectively search a closet, let alone the battlefield still swarming with hostiles.

They could have called the Rangers, but Jack knew instantly that would be a mistake. They were the only forces out there and were too busy taking out the target to be distracted.

'I've got about four Slayers still capable.' Giles told him. 'I can go down with them…'

'For crying out loud you're injured, I'm not going to send four tired girls and a wounded retired librarian into that hell down there.'

'And I'm not leaving Buffy.'

There wasn't much he could say to that. Luckily the third person in the room coughed. 'Dr Lee?'

'If we got closer, to the city I mean, we could push the sensors to their maximum threshold.' He explained. 'It wouldn't be perfect, the filter I devised to cancel out the jamming might not hold and we'd only be able to focus on a small portion at a time but we could find her. If she's still alive.'

'She has to be.' Giles said. Jack knew that tone, he'd lost people before and desperately hoped they'd somehow be fine. It was then that everything went badly wrong

The floor of the ship leapt up and to the side as the Apollo shook violently. The Asguard console at the back of the room exploded in a shower of sparks blinding him and sudden scream of the master systems alarm was almost deafening.

'What the hell was that?' He asked, looking up he saw Dr Lee slumped over a console. Eyes open but unseeing in looking in slightly different directions. Giles was closest and took his pulse, 'He's alive, concussion I think.' Rolling the scientist into a chair he held on as the ship started banking, hard.

Clawing himself from the deck Jack go to the intercom. 'Walter, report!'

'Massive damage, sir. The shield's all but gone, we lost twenty percent manoeuvrability and hyperdrive's inoperable. There's a hull breach on the starboard flight bay and multiple fires. The infirmary is beyond capacity.'

The General's mind raced 'What happened?'

'We're under attack. A giant creature just appeared from the city and began firing at us.' Jack's stomach plummeted and for a second he thought he was just imagining it. 'We're trying to evade but it's weapons fire is pushing us closer to the ground. If we don't get clear we could crash.'

There was another explosion, this one wasn't as bad but it did cause the lights that hadn't exploded to flicker dangerously. 'That was a close one.' Walter said desperately. 'Sir we have to retreat.'

'General, he's right. We have to get out of range.' Giles told him gravely. 'I want to help Buffy and the Rangers as much as you, but not at the cost of those people onboard.'

He'd been left behind before. No support and behind enemy lines. Jack knew how it felt to be abandoned like that and it was one thing he never wanted to put someone else through. Giles couldn't, if he did he would know just how much it hurt. 'Walter, go to full military thrust. Get us out of here!' It was an order he knew he was going to regret for the rest of his life.

* * *

Cassie watched as the giant Pirate Demon fired wildly into the sky, trying to shoot down the Starship. He'd already hit once and done massive damage, the ship was wobbling in the air like a wounded duck. 'We've got to do something!' She shouted.

'The Zords, their the only thing powerful enough to stop Sormeghe now.' Sari said.

'Go. I'll keep looking for A'Zores.' Dawn snapped. 'We might be able to use this as a distraction.'

'Don't do anything stupid.' Cassie warned and the rest of the rangers looked at her. 'Who am I kidding, just don't do anything too stupid.'

The Blue Ranger could almost see the smirk on Dawn's face. 'I'll try.'

Connor threw a hand in the air and so did the others 'We need Dino-Zord power. Now!'

In the distance she heard the roar of her Triceratops join in with that of the other Zords as they marched into view. Nodding to Dawn, trying to wish her best friend some luck, Cassie jumped. Landing on the front most horn on her Zord she pulled off a quick flip into the open cockpit.

The hatch closed behind her and Cassie rammed her power crystal into the controls. 'Triceratops rolling!'

'Sabretooth growling!' Sari said quickly.

Next was Faith. Mastodon stomping and the Pterodactyl's soaring!'

'Tyrannosaurus ready to end this.' Connor finished. 'Let's bring them together.' Quickly the five Zords connected, Cassie held on tightly as her seat zoomed along the MegaZord's leg and up it's body.

'MegaZord, battle mode activated!' the onboard computer spoke and the MagaZord stood up to it's full hight. Before they could call on the Power Sword though two more demons grew to giant size in front of them '

They were familiar, too familiar. One was the walking machine-gun factory Ordinance and the other was Nukeasle, the boxer that A'Zores had beheaded when they first met. The pair of them were standing between them and the still raging Sormeghe.

'We're going to need the White-tiger Dragon MegaZord!' Sari called out.

'No, we can do this.' Cassie disagreed. 'We have to hit that pirate before he destroys the Apollo and we don't have time for Dawn's Zord to get here!'

'Cassie's right.' Connor agreed. 'We need the Power Sword, now.' The Red Ranger summoned the enormous blade, calling it from the sky.

The Sword buried itself between the two new demons, but from his pilot seat Connor knew how to bully his way through. 'Power to main laser.' he called out, aiming for the boxing demon.

'Fire.' Faith, at weapons control, told them. From the forward swooping horn above them a blast of laser energy blasted out and sent Nukeasle spinning. Connor was still moving, where he shot Nukeasle Connor punched Ordnance with a pair of back handed blows that sent him flying just far enough for them to push the MegaZord through.

After having the MegaZord pick up the Power Sword Connor pulled his controls in a complicated manoeuvre. The Zord swung high and brought the blade down with an epic strike. Slicing through the barrel of Sormeghe's up raised gun. The explosion shattered the weapon. Cursing as only a pirate could Sormeghe shook his burnt hand

Cassie quickly brought up the peripheral sensors, The MegaZord didn't exactly have eyes on the back of it's head, but it did have an impressive array of sensors at it's disposal. The Apollo was climbing, badly and still leaking smoke, but still climbing.

'The Apollo's going to make it.' Sari told them. 'Hull breaches are bad, and shields non-existent but as long as they stay in the atmosphere they'll be fine!'

'Then let's finish off Sormeghe. ' Connor told them, 'As soon as we get this done with we can get back down there and deal with A'Zores.'

'Diverting all power to main weapon.' Cassie agreed.

Connor began the familiar sequence for the final strike when everything exploded. Cassie was thrown about in her seat as the MegaZord flew through the air, smashing into a building and crushing it like cardboard. 'What was that?' Faith asked.

Cassie turned to the scanners again. It was Nukeasle, he'd recovered from the shot they'd given him and come back swinging. Literally. The demonic boxer, their face blank pulled back and was about to punch the MegaZord all the way through the planet. Before they could a long sword came up and trapped their trailing arm.

It was Dawn in her White Tiger Dragon Megazord. 'This a private dance?' She asked before using her leverage to throw Nukeasle off his feet.

'Nope, just didn't think you'd be interested in these rejects.' Cassie called back as Connor righted their MegaZord.

Dawn's MegaZord stood next to them. 'Well I think I can bring myself to be interested. But I've got a date soon so let's not take too long.' Ordinance was also on back in the fight. It was three against two now. 'I've got these two, finish off that pirate.'

That was easier said than done, by now he'd finished cursing and was swinging his cutlass. As good as the MegaZord was it was hardly acrobatic. Fortunately neither was the Pirate. He swung wide and Connor reacted, parrying with the Power Sword. Their opponent was anything but a master swordsman. Each swing was wide, starting from the shoulder. Cassie didn't know much, but she'd spent enough time around the guys to know more sword skills came from the wrist.

Each swing was powerful but Connor easily moved fast enough to block, but it was a stalemate. They couldn't attack along as they were on the defensive. 'We need the Mastodon shield.' Cassie told the others as soon as the idea came to her.

'She's right.' The Black Ranger agreed. 'Mastodon Shield!' In the MegaZord's left hand the head of Faith's Zord appeared. Again the Pirate swung and this time they used the shield. Using the gap in his defences to swing low. The blow sent a shower of sparks over the abandoned city.

Again swearing up a storm the pirate backed off swinging his sword wildly in an effort to force them back. 'Ice blast.' Faith snapped. The trunk of her shield whipped out and fired a column of freezing air. The blast pushed him further back and covered the pirate in a strong layer of ice.

'Didn't know you could do that.' Connor laughed.

'It won't hold for long, Cassie divert all power to the Sword.'

'Power diverted.' The Blue Ranger told them

And together the Rangers called out. 'Final Strike!'

* * *

Sari watched as the energy blade carved through the air, heading in a straight line for the frozen Pirate. It hit with all the force expected, shattering the ice and then the pirate. Sending the cutlass flying through the air, it exploded in a flash of light when the magic or whatever broke.

'What about Dawn?' Connor asked as he pulled the MegaZord around. Her combined Zords were holding their own against the two undead, but only just. Right now she was taking the boxer's punches and occasional kicks on her own shield. As good or powerful as her White-Tiger Dragon Zord was it wasn't strong enough to keep taking hits like that. Each impact sent her Zord back a step. All the while Ordinance was aiming his gun, but held off firing.

'Why doesn't he just shoot through him?' she asked

'He's waiting for the right moment. If he tries that he'll just waste the shot and give Dawn the opening she needs to take him out.' Connor explained.

Faith picked up, 'We need to take him out. Then Dawn can give my old play mate the ending he needs.'

'Power level's still recovering from the last strike, we'll need a few minutes.' Cassie told them

'Dawn doesn't have that long.' Faith told them. She was right, the boxer was far too powerful for the Green Ranger to keep fighting defensively. Already her great shield was beginning to crack under the relentless pounding.

Connor nodded and sent the MegaZord straight for Ordinance. Knocking the oversized cannon to one side before punching with the Mastodon Shield. Showering sparks. Ordinance wasn't even phased, dropping the cannon it drew a pair of tarnished pistols and began blasting away.

Sari's hands flew over the controls, not for the first time she wished her Ranger costume came with a direct interface. It was a lot faster. 'Power to deflectors!'

'No! We need to charge the main strike! Any diversion, any at all, could set us back!'

Bullets started to bounce off the MegaZord's skin each round shaking the cockpit just that little bit more 'No choice, without the deflectors those bullets would blast us apart.' Sari warned sending more power to protecting the giant.

'Damn it, there's not enough left for the weapon's system.' Faith swore. 'We're helpless!'

'He'll run out of bullets, he has to run out of bullets.' Sari told them, hoping she was right.

Unable to fight back the Yellow Ranger looked to see how Dawn was doing. The White-Tiger Dragon MegaZord was slashing at the boxing demon who was on the defensive. Taking each cut on its arms. Sari remembered the boxer having massive arms, overly muscular and almost too well developed. Now that were nothing more than lose skin hanging off the bone, but still they were enough to protect the rest of him.

'He's reloading, All power to Sword!' Connor shouted, returning her attention to their fight.

'Diverting.' Sari agreed. There wasn't enough left for the laser, or the final strike, but they shouldn't need it.

'We hope.' Cassie added when she told them that. Before the demon could reload they were on them with a powerful slash across it's stomach. Even in Sari's relatively limited experience it should have folded up around the blade, or been hurt just a little. Instead Ordinance just grunted and dropped it's pistols. Now pulling out a long rifle from a strap slung over it's shoulder and using it like a short staff.

Blocking the Zord's next strike, Ordinance pushed them aside and then smacked the butt of the rifle into the Cockpit, knocking them clean off their feet. Spinning the rifle in it's hands the Demon aimed at them, point blank.

'Deflectors?'

'No Power.'

Sari looked up and at the emergency control just above her head. 'Let's rock.' She growled, smashing the safety glass and pressing the button with a single head-butt

Each part of the MegaZord had their own emergency controls. One to eject and one for fighting. She'd gone for the latter. A powerful kick straight for the demons crotch. Even that didn't stop it, just threw off it's aim. Enough to save the MegaZord.

'God damn it, he didn't even feel that!' Faith shouted. What the hell is going on?'

'All we've got left is emergency power. Just enough to get out of here!' Cassie told them.

'Fight.' Connor punched the air before wrestling the MegaZord back to it's feet.

It was Faith of all people that disagreed. 'What fight you watching? We need to back off, find a weakness.'

'Faith's right,' Cassie agreed, flipping the external speaker on. 'Green, we're in trouble here!'

'I know.' She called back. 'Same here. It's hopeless, they're zombies.'

'What?' Sari gasped, 'Zombies? How we kill zombies? Cut off the head?'

'These are magic Zombies.' Dawn warned. 'That wouldn't work! We need to abandon the Zords and find A'Zores. He has to have been the one to cast this spell, slaying him is the only way to break it!'

'Then what are we doing up here?' Faith asked. 'Activating Zord emergency retrieval.'

Sari looked at the Slayer 'What about…?' She was interrupted mid question when Ordinance swung for the Zord's gut with the rifle again. This blow sent them backwards a step and caused warning lights to flash across Sari's controls.

'We have to go now.' Cassie snapped.

'And leave theses guys to stomp on us?'

It was Dawn that answered. 'No choice, we can't even hurt them like this. See-yah.' She'd left the Zord.

Sari cursed under her breath, there was no other option.

* * *

Marcus watched as the giant fighting machines wavered and vanished. At first he didn't know what to make of it. They hadn't been winning the fight, but would they just run away. No matter what Dawn wouldn't, even if she was going lose everything she wouldn't, couldn't just run away. It must have been part of a plan but what plan?

'Could you hear what they were saying?' Jenny asked.

Marcus shook his head. 'Wish I did. How are you feeling.' They'd stopped running after Jenny had trouble keeping up.

'This extra weight isn't helping.' She grinned, cradling her slightly swollen stomach. 'But we have to get out of here, fast.'

Marcus nodded. 'Michael, how we looking?'

The other boy glanced out of the alley. 'Wait, there's like a two dozen of them. But their going the other way.' He turned and went instantly white as a sheet 'Behind you!'

Marcus didn't think, he just jumped. The crude sword clanged as it missed by a hairs breadth and clanged dully off the wall. Marcus had seen lots of sword fights on TV, but had never been in one himself. Still he'd seen enough to know what to do. Rolling on one shoulder Marcus slapped the ground and looked up from his half crouch. There were three of them, three rotting patch work demon warriors staring back at him

Behind him Jenny screamed in fear, panicking helplessly but Marcus's mind had never been clearer. He knew what had to be done and with dreadful certainty he was sure of the price. Marcus leapt at the demons.

End Chapter Eleven


	90. Chapter 90

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Final Invasion  
Chapter Twelve

Jumping from the cockpit of her White-Tiger Dragon MegaZord Dawn landed with a roll. Behind her the giant fighting machine shuddered and vanished as the emergency protocols returned it to the Zord hanger. She never wanted to use that little feature, her Zords should have fought to the end one way or another, but it was hopeless.

The two MegaZords could fight the demons to a stand still, but there was no way to win against the giant, magically reanimated, dead demons. It was only a matter of time before more of them turned up and made things very messy. Right now there were only two invincible and apparently indestructible demons and two MegaZords, but there were more demons just waiting to come out of the woodwork. Eventually the Zords would be beaten by shear numbers.

The Rangers only choice was to track down the psycho that created the undead monsters, A'Zores, and destroy him. If they could. There was no guarantee, but in Dawn's experience there was a connection between a spell like this and it's caster. Stopping one would, usually, shatter the other.

Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. It never was for a Ranger. First A'Zores had just about walked through them every time it came to a straight fight, second he didn't do straight fights, always having a trick or six up his sleeve and third he was now more powerful than ever. To make things worse he could be anywhere in or around the city. Probably waiting for the Rangers to find him, or for their former foes to find them.

Of course if that was their only problem it would be a walk in the park in comparison. Instead the city was also full of Demon Warriors that didn't like them one bit. As awesome as Ranger costumes were for protection they were hardly stealthy. One word from any of them and the zombies were bound to come running. Sure, they could walk through a couple of dozen, but not hundreds at a time. The icing on this particular cake was that they had already fought their way though goddess only knew how many warriors in the castles. Dawn knew that they were all tired, strung out and had already been fighting far to long. The perfect recipe for mistakes they couldn't afford to make.

All in all Dawn felt today fairly sucked.

Almost as soon as the Green Ranger landed she was swarmed by the rotting demon warriors. Continuing her roll Dawn punched a hole in the mob and got enough room to stand up and draw her Flute. The trailing edge of the horde of warriors turned on their heels, changing direction to come right at her.

The first one that got close Dawn jump kicked in the face. Knocking them into the next two. There was one, off to one side, that looked like it had the flicker of intelligence. Enough to either hold back or wait for the right moment. Whatever it was she wasn't going to give them the chance. After it's feeble attempt to parry her Flute she kneed him in the gut, flipped her Flute into a reverse grip and drove it into the Demon.

It exploded into the familiar steaming goo and she turned to the main group. The next two came at her at once, a quick split kick Dawn learnt from Faith sent them both flying in opposite directions but it wasn't enough.

There were too many, all coming too fast for her to charge up and use the Flute on them all at once. The only option was take them one at a time. This was seriously going to take time away from finding A'Zores. 'Hey, need a hand?' Someone shouted off to one side.

It was Cassie. She practically exploded out from the street to Dawn's right, her glowing lance leaving a trail behind as she struck the first demon she came across. Splattering it into goo. Cassie didn't stop, the twirling pair of bright blue trails carving a path amongst the demons.

'Nice timing!' Dawn called out, sweeping the legs out from under a handful of the nearest warriors before jumping high and lashing out at one that was trying to sneak up behind her.

Cassie broke her staff in two and neatly backhanded another two Warriors she'd just darted past before spinning on her heels and coming to a stop next to the panting Green Ranger. 'Just knew if there was trouble you'd be neck deep in it.'

'Some things never change.' Dawn admitted with a smirk. 'Let's do this.'

* * *

Marcus tackled the demon that had taken a swing at him. If he'd been playing football it might have been impressive. As it was it was just desperate. Before the young history student knew what he was doing he had doubled up his fist and was bashing the demons head like it was a training bag.

Finishing off with an elbow blow straight to the bridge of its nose Marcus remembered a trick he saw once and drove the palm of his hand into the tip of what was left of it's nose. Something deep inside crunched and the next thing he knew he was kneeling in a puddle of warm slime.

The other two demons were almost on top of him, but now he had a sword. Or what was as close to a sword as these things had. The metal was rough, cold and covered in patches of dry rust. Picking it up he swung for the closest demons knees. It didn't cut so much as crunch into it, taking it's legs out from under it.

Now he just had one to deal with. Jumping to his feet Marcus took the sword in a two handed grip and held it in front of him. The Demon took a half step to one side and then to the other. Both times Marcus followed, hopefully ready for anything. For the first time in his life he was in a real sword fight. With no training, no experience and very little hope.

Still he was the only thing between them and the still hysterically screaming, not to mention pregnant, Jenny. Michael was busy trying to calm her down, but Marcus didn't expect him to be much use in the fight. It was then he learnt the most important lesson about fights in general. Don't get distracted.

The demon he was fighting batted his sorry excuse for a sword to one side and then went for his side. Marcus had never been really stabbed before. Sure he'd been hurt but never like this. He thought the time he'd stood on a nail and it had gone through his shoe and into his foot was painful, or time he fell when climbing a tree and cracked his skull. He'd always thought it would be something like that, it wasn't.

The jagged metal tore at his jacket, his shirt and his skin. Ripping as it went. It felt like he was being torn open. Paper cuts were clear and stinging, this was raw and gapping. Screaming in pain Marcus fell to his knees.

Words couldn't describe it, his side was split open and bright jagged signals of pain shot through him. Nothing could, or should, have felt like this. Still howling in agony Marcus somehow got his feet back under him. His crude sword in one hand he swung upwards, burying it deep in the Demon's chest. Marcus's shriek became a rough growl as he kicked the demon free. The blade tore free from the Demon, splattering it across the entrance to the alley way.

The remaining one, with a shattered leg, looked up as casually. Marcus, a dull roaring in his ears, brought the weapon back down. Brutally half crushing and half cutting the thing's skull. It to was dead. By now Marcus's throat was raw, stumbling backwards he was surprised when Michael and Jenny caught him.

Together the couple half dragged him to the nearest wall and eased the young man down. 'It's okay. It's going to be okay.' Jenny lied as her lover pulled Marcus's blood soaked jacket free from the wound.

'He's losing a lot of blood.' Michael said urgently, ripping his own jacket off. Making a makeshift bandage. As he tied it Marcus felt a rib floating and somehow kept from screaming again. 'Broken rib, deep lacerations. Don't know how clean the wound is.'

Marcus tried to move, but the pain flared up. He wasn't going anywhere.

As if reading his thoughts Jenny offered him a smile. 'You were fantastic.' She told him. 'And you'll be fine. We've just got to get you to a hospital. There's got to be emergency services somewhere, as soon as we get out of town…'

'You'll send them back for me.' he told the pair of them hefting the crude sword. 'I'll slow you down. Here take it. protect…' Marcus hissed as the weight pulled something in his chest it shouldn't. 'Protect yourselves.'

'You'll protect the both of us. Come on, after that I'm sure the Rangers will be knocking on your door in no time!' Jenny tried to cheer him up, but as Marcus shook his head he saw a crowd of demons step out into the alleyway behind her.

He felt his heart lurch, then the Demons stepped aside and his day suddenly got a lot worse. With a dreadful certainty he knew what was coming. Both Jenny and Michael were too busy trying to treat his wound to see. It didn't matter. He was already a dead man, they just didn't know it yet. He did. 'I was going to ask her to marry me.' He told them. There was nothing left for him to fear, there was nothing left for him at all.

'What, what are you taking about?'

'Dawn. I had a ring and everything.' Marcus told them. 'When you see her, don't tell her that. Please. Just explain, she should be happy. She should find someone. Someone better than me. Someone that can show her life isn't just pain and sorrow, that there is good. That someone can do right.' With his free hand he grabbed Jenny's shoulder. 'Tell her…. Tell her…'

'No.' The pregnant woman shook her head. 'You're that person. Now get up.'

'I could be that person, I thought I could be. I'm not, I was always going to break her heart eventually. Now's as good a time as ever.'

'What are you talking about?' Michael asked, but his question was interrupted by a slow, sarcastic clapping.

'Nice speech.' A mocking voice that sounded like two lumps of granite grinding against each other congratulated him. 'Want to cry a single manly tear of masculinity before letting that stiff upper lip wobble?' Jenny and Michael jumped to their feet with a curse.

'A'Zores.' Marcus spat.

'In the flesh, or crystal as it happens to be these days.' He smirked. Dark flashes of lightning dancing under his onyx black hide. 'Please don't let me interrupt. You were about to suggest your two friends here run away and leave you to die at the hands of my armies. Knowing it was a hopeless gesture, but thinking it sounded cool.'

Marcus gritted his teeth and tried to stand, but a sudden jolt of fresh pain from his side stopped him

'Come on Marcus, we know each other far too well to play this game. Sit down, relax. It's over. You're going to die in a few short minutes and it's time to accept that.'

Somehow the young man pushed past the agony. Shakily, impossibly, he was standing. Putting one foot in front of the other he placed himself between the monster that was him in another life and his friends. 'Through.' He hissed. You'll have to get through me. Jenny, Michael; run.'

A'Zores seemed shocked, 'What? You think you can stand against me. A sad little nerd?' Deliberately he drew his sabre free of the sheath. 'I'm impressed. Tell you what, step to one side and I'll make you like me. A commander in my armies, a chance for real power.'

Marcus spat at the ground. Moving had filled his mouth with the iron taste of blood. He didn't care.

'This is pointless. I've won without even touching you. Give up.'

'What's the matter, didn't think I had it in me?' He growled back. 'Thought I'd give up?' Cold anger dulled the blazing pain. 'I'm not you, we're nothing alike!' Again he spat blood on the ground. A sudden insight came to him. AZores wanted him to surrender because that was what he expected. He'd been in this situation before, facing demons and he'd done just that. He'd given up and Marcus's refusal shamed him 'You gave up, you surrendered I'll never! Screw you and all you're armies because in the end you're a coward. I'd rather die a man than live like you and your kind.'

Drawing himself to his full hight Marcus knew that was exactly what was going to happen. He didn't care, only one thing mattered. 'Run.' He ordered over his shoulder. 'Run and don't look back.'

There was a brief pattering of feet that stopped just as soon as they started. 'Thank you.' Michael said and then his friends were gone and, with any luck, safe.

'They're gone.' A'Zores snapped. 'You can give up this act and I promise I won't go after them…'

With a sneer Marcus pulled himself up straight, 'Screw you.' he repeated throwing every last bit of disgust and contempt he possibly could into his voice.

With barely contained rage A'Zores charged, swinging his thin rapier close. Marcus somehow blocked the first two blows, he wasn't naive enough to think he was that good. His dimensional counterpart was just too angry to fight smart, but that wasn't going to last.

Almost insultingly A'Zores third swing stopped the instant it touched Marcus's hastily upraised blade. Sliding along it with a rasp the tip skipped over the tiny cross guard and raked the young man's fingers. Cutting skin and muscle effortlessly.

Numbly the blade slipped though his ruined grip. With a well practiced thrust Marcus felt the blade slide between his ribs and deep into his heart.

Already dead, what strength was holding him up gave way and Marcus fell again to his knees. Looking up to the sky he smirked sadly. 'I'm so sorry Dawn.' he whispered. A'Zores growled and swung again, this time there was nothing to stop it.

As the silvery blade parted everything in it's way Marcus filled his mind with the woman he loved. All the days they'd had and all the days he'd hoped for as his dreams ended with the ultimate finality.

* * *

Faith parried the blow with her axe but was still thrown back into a building. Leaving a Faith shaped crater in what was left in the wall. It was Nukeasle, the kick boxing demon, he'd shrunk as soon as Faith and the others had sent their Zords back. Landing on her feet the Black Ranger pulled the head of her axe close to her shoulder and fired.

Nukeasle staggered, but that didn't stop him coming closer. Faith fired and fired again.

Then Connor was there, his sword slicing and leaving a powerful explosion. He just kept swinging, battering high, low and every which way. It was more like watching a street thug go to town on a rival gang member with a baseball bat. Buffy and Dawn were the experts with a sword, but Faith was sure that wasn't how you were supposed to use them.

Connor, though had his own problems. Ordinance opened up with what looked like a massive, broken cannon. Faith leapt from her half crouch and swung her Axe, not at the invincible demon but at his weapons. Knocking it clear before she threw her shoulder into it.

These things were already dead, animated by magic and just as tough as they were before, but they had one advantage. Like every zombie they were slow and brainless. 'We have to get out of here!' Faith shouted to Connor.

The Red Ranger roundhouse kicked Nukeasle. He might as well have tried blowing on him. 'How?'

'Where's Sari and Cassie got to?' Faith asked as Ordinance tried to stand, at just the right moment she swept her Axe and cut his leg out from under him.

It was only a matter of a few seconds before the magic stitched it back together again. 'I'm here!' Sari shouted, she came out of nowhere and flanked Connor. Together the pair of them were able to force the zombie kick boxer back. 'Cassie headed to see how Dawn was doing.'

'Hopefully better than us.' Connor took a step back behind Sari and charged his blade. Sari jumped out of the way and he struck. This time he left more than an explosion as his glowing red sword cut through Nukeasle, leaving two halves on the ground. 'That should slow him down.'

'Not for long, look.' Sari hissed. Instead of blood, or goo, a dark energy seeped out of were the two halves were supposed to meet. The tendrils seemed to seek one another out and knot together before pulling the top and bottom back towards each other.

Connor looked at his Sword and then helplessly at the demon. 'Dawn was right, we have to find A'Zores. It's the only way to stop them.'

'Then lets get out of here.' Faith suggested.

* * *

Cassie, with half her Lance in each hand, was making quick work of the Demon Warriors. Not as quickly as Dawn, but you couldn't expect miracles. Her best friend still amazed her at that, as good as she had gotten over the last year, Dawn was still someone to be reckoned with.

She was everywhere, striking where she was least expected and would do the most damage. Super-speed wasn't supposed to be one of her added benefits, but she came damn close to it. Darting from one group to another, ducking and dodging while at the same time getting ready to strike. She knew part of it was luck but a lot more was instinct, even if Dawn herself didn't realise it. Absently Cassie caught what was supposed to be a sneak attack from behind with her left before sweeping the Demon's leg and bringing the right half of her lance down. Splattering it before the demon touched the ground.

Looking up she swore under her breath. There was a lot more coming from that direction. Then she saw them. Two people. Two people she recognised. Snapping the two halves back together Cassie ran through the latest wave of demons. Throwing her hand out she used her powers to form a battering ram that punched through the horde. Without touching them physically she sent Warriors scattering like a bulldozer. 'What the hell are you two doing here?' Cassie bellowed as she got close.

'Oh thank god, you've got to help us!' Jenny shouted desperately. Cassie was still worried that her classmates were somehow in the middle of all this.

'Everyone should have been evacuated, you shouldn't be here.' Cassie said stubbornly. Almost absently catching a swinging axe with the forked prong on one end of her lance and at the same time spearing another Demon. A lightning fast snap kick sent them away too.

'We were on our way out when all this happened!' Michael told her desperately. 'Our friend was with us, he's hurt. You have to help!'

Cassie turned to call Dawn over, but the Green Ranger had already seen what was going on and had run straight there. 'Your friend?' She asked with a catch in her voice.

Cassie knew that Marcus was supposed to be with them. He was the one supposed to be getting them to safety. 'He's over there.' Jenny pointed. 'His name's Marcus, and he's been hurt. You have to help!' She insisted and turned to Cassie 'You've got those healing powers, you can do it. You can help him!'

Dawn was already off and running. 'Keep close!' Cassie ordered her friends and she followed the Green Ranger. Twice a pair of demon warriors got in the Rangers way, Cassie wasn't sure Dawn even noticed as she cut them down and darted down the alley.

The Blue Ranger was hot on her heels, but they weren't fast enough. As she turned the corner Cassie saw Dawn had stopped. She was standing like a statue over a small lump about the size of a basket ball. Cassie couldn't get a good look at it, but that didn't mean she couldn't guess what it was.

The Green Ranger, with incredible slowness holstered her Dragon Flute and picked it up. Behind her Cassie heard Jenny choke and she realised just what it was. Marcus's head.

Turning it over in her hands Dawn brushed the hair from the face. Cassie could see how the Green Ranger's shoulders were set, locked and unmoving. Then, again with a slowness that was almost painful, she walked stiffly to the slumped body Cassie hadn't even seen. Almost religiously Dawn knelt down and put the head next to the body. Brushing the last strands of hair out of the way Dawn kissed him lightly with the lips on her helmet. 'Goodbye.' She said in a dead voice. It was quiet, hollow, empty but with a catch that told Cassie that her roommate and best friends heart was broken.

* * *

Buffy came too, feeling like she'd been used as a punching bag. It took her a moment to get her bearings. The last thing she knew she was fighting that vampire version Kendra, and winning, when those very dead but still moving demon lackeys came up and it was game over.

With a jolt the Slayer realised she was being carried. Carried like a sack of potatoes. Opening her eyes Buffy struggled against whatever had her. It didn't take long for her to realise it wasn't much good. It was one of the two giants that had got her the last time. The big horned guy that was supposedly dead. Behind him the one Kendra had called his sister was carrying the two scythes. If Buffy could just grab one she might be able to put up a fight.

'Put her down.' Someone behind her said and the next thing Buffy knew she was thrown, bouncing, to the ground. Spitting dirt she tried to pull herself up as a rib shattering kick flipped her on her back. It was A'Zores, looking like a crude black marble statue. Buffy was still gasping as he rammed the point of his walking stick square into her breast bone, pinning her like a butterfly. 'Ah Slayer. So good to see you again.'

End Chapter Twelve


	91. Chapter 91

POWER RANGERS:- Demon Wars  
Final Invasion  
Chapter Thirteen

Connor looked over his shoulder, as the stuttering machine-gun behind fired just above his head. The two demons were still right there, Ordinance blazing with a pair of uzis as Nukeasle followed. 'I can't believe we're running.' The Red Ranger growled, crouching under a salvo.

'Until we break whatever spell brought them back it's pointless fighting.' Sari snapped as she weaved out of the way. 'We have to find A'Zores!'

One of the bullets clipped Connor and he ended up spinning. Using the momentum Connor turned. Spinning his Sword the Red Ranger cut the bullets out of the air. 'You and Faith find him. I'll hold them off and anything else that comes this way.' He said grimly as the walking arsenal pulled out a machine gun

'That might not be a good idea.' Faith interrupted, 'Get down!'

Connor ducked instinctively, 'Wha…' he didn't get a chance to finish. A white, gold and green blur leapt over him, it was Dawn in her White Ranger armour. Hardly breaking her stride Dawn landed and threw her Dragon Flute straight at Ordinance, blasting the demon back. Still the Green Ranger didn't stop, she charged head on and swung Saba in a complicated knot of powerful blows that literally sliced the gun crazy demon into pieces.

She still hadn't stopped, running through what was left of Ordinance Dawn high kicked Nukeasle once, twice, three times. Again and again she lashed out, her feet glowing with green white energy. Each time she struck the explosion Dawn left got bigger and bigger until Nukeasle was thrown backwards.

With a scream that Connor could only call primal the Green Ranger hopped up and brought down a glowing axe kick that pulverised the kick boxer and the ground he was standing on.

'Alright that should slow them down.' Sari said in awe

'I guess someone drank their ovaltine this morning.' Connor agreed.

Dawn still had her back to them, she was breathing heavily and frighteningly still after such a furious attack. Faith was the only one of them to walk up and she wasn't impressed. 'Dee, what the hell was that?'

'Get out of my way Faith.'

'Dee…' Faith grabbed the Green Ranger's arm

Dawn snapped. 'Let go of me.'

'You've got blood on your hands.' Faith took a step back and Connor could see the scarlet stains on her gloves. 'Dee, what the hell happened?'

'I've got to find A'Zores.' With that she barged past them and down a blind street.

'It was Marcus.' Cassie said as she came from the same direction Dawn had. She was being followed by a pair of shellshocked civilians. He was trying to get Jenny and Michael out of town when A'Zores got him. Dawn's a little, ticked about it.'

'A little?' Connor asked sarcastically. 'Looks like she's going to pummel every demon between here and Quor'toth.'

'One thing I learnt in Sunnydale, never get in front of a Summers on vengeance kick.' Faith told him as the street they were on filled with Demon Warriors. 'Even if we could do with one of them just about now.'

'Dawn's pyrotechnic display must have been like sending up a flare.' Sari gasped, it was like every demon in town was coming straight at them.

Connor smirked. 'Well if she put out the invitation, it's only right we make it a party. Come on, let's do this.'

* * *

A'Zores looked down at the blooded, battered, blonde that Tretrax had dragged before him. The Slayer had no doubt seen better days, the battle with Kendra and the mindless warriors at the Castles. 'How you been keeping yourself? Eating well, getting enough sleep?'

'Are you really going to do this, because I can think of better things to do with my time.' The Slayer croaked out as she tried to dislodge his stick.

A'Zores added a little pressure, just enough to feel the bones flex. He leaned in. 'Those could have been your last words, you should have chosen better.'

Buffy choked. 'Already done the whole death thing. Kinda gets dull after the second time around.'

Enraged A'Zores wedged his foot under the Slayer, at the same time as relieving pressure from his stick the New Warlord flicked the helpless human into the air before catching her with his free hand and slamming her back down. 'Not even a little fear!' he growled

Gasping in pain Buffy looked him dead in the eyes. 'Only of getting another whiff of your breath, handsome.' This was too much. First the spineless wimp Marcus and now this broken little girl. Both so stupid, so ignorant, so blind to the simple fact that they were going to die. This was it for them, they had lost.

'Hear me Slayer, my breath is the least of your worries. I've already killed Marcus, your next. As soon as your sister finds your headless corpse I'll have destroyed her will to fight. I'd have won before I even had to touch her.'

Buffy just looked back defiantly.

'Aren't you listening? You are going to die and in doing so become the means for my ultimate victory over your spandex clad sister.'

'Did it take you all day to think of that plan, or did you take a break for evil villain lessons.' She snarked back. 'I heard you, now hear me. It doesn't matter what you do to me because very soon Dawnie is going to find you and kick your ass. You can kill me, torture me and do whatever you want. Nothing's going to stop her.'

A'Zores stared at her. The Slayer was defeated, destroyed and still she was clam. 'Oh I can kill you, but that won't be any time soon.' Driving his sword stick into her side A'Zores let out a massive charge. If she was a normal human it would have most likely killed her stone dead. It was only her Slayer strength that saved her.

Behind him there was a titanic explosion that almost threw even the new Warlord off his feet. Showering him in masonry and glass. Spinning he saw that the Green Ranger had exploded out of the middle floors of a nearby building. 'Buffy!'

* * *

Buffy couldn't move. It felt like she had been struck by lightning. Probably had. Every part of her ached, but she could have sworn she heard Dawn shouting her name.

'Nice entrance Green Ranger, I take it you've seen what happened to poor sad Marcus.'

'I'm going to turn you into gravel, monster.' Dawn growled. She was in full Ranger mode, wearing the White Ranger's body armour. In one hand she had her dagger and in the other Saba. Both pulsing with green and white energy.

'Not so fast,' A'Zores picked Buffy up one handed and shook her like a rag doll. 'One more step and it's dead Slayer.'

Still struggling for breath Buffy look up. Between her and Dawn were the two undead demons. The brother with his massive sword and sister with the two Scythes. The Slayer struggled to focus on her sister. Even like this she could tell she was seriously pissed off. 'Dawn…' Buffy croaked. 'Dawn get out of here. They're…'

'Already dead. Reanimated by magic.' The Green Ranger said sharply.

A'Zores laughed. 'You don't say and what do you think you can do about it, Ranger?'

'This.' Dawn burst into action, her dagger and sword leaving trails behind them. The first one in her way was the demoness that had taken the Scythes. It lasted all of five seconds. Dawn blocked and then deflected the demon's clumsy swing with her dagger before bringing the Sword down, hard, on their wrist. Dawn delivered a snap kick, pushing them back, before swinging a back hand with Saba that beheaded her. Before the headless body hit the floor the Green Ranger's dagger lashed out with a massive over handed blow. As soon as it hit the demoness exploded in a ball of green light.

Dawn straightened and took a few steps forward, right into the walking block of muscle, Tree-boy. He came in swinging his giant broadsword and Dawn leapt to one side, letting it burry itself in the pavement. Again Dawn lashed out with her feet, this time a series of high kicks. Followed by a few solid swings, the pommels of both the dagger and Saba hammering against the demon.

As the Green Ranger pummelled the Demon Buffy had a couple of seconds to think. Dawn was on the warpath and Buffy felt like a freshly drowned kitten. There were many ways this was not good. First thing first, she had to break free. While Dawn distracted everyone Buffy drove her heel as hard and fast as she could into the side of A'Zores knee.

She didn't think it hurt him, but in surprise the big bad dropped her. Again Buffy drove both her feet into the same knee before scrambling away as best she could. A'Zores swung his stick but she was just out of reach.

'A'Zores!' Dawn bellowed, drawing their attention. She delivered an uppercut blow to the big zombie that picked it up. Before it came back down the demon was swallowed in a bright white glow that literally exploded, leaving nothing behind. 'A'Zores!' Dawn screamed again.

After flicking his eyes to Buffy A'Zores grinned. 'You know. I think it's time. No more gambits, no more pawns.' With a flamboyant swish he drew his sword. 'No more partners, half trusted alliances or complicated plans.' Rolling his shoulders he pulled off the ragged remains of his coat. Dangerous arcs of electricity dancing over his gauntlet.

'Just get on with it.' Dawn snarled back before charging straight at him.

* * *

Faith growled as she and the others began blasting away with their Blade Blasters. This was hopeless, for every one they killed about four more came out of nowhere. 'We have to fall back!' Connor shouted.

'You were the one that wanted to stay and fight.' Faith reminded him.

'I said fall back, not stop fighting.'

'Connor's right. We have to get out of here!' It was Cassie, 'I don't trust Dawn. In the mood she's in she could do something incredibly stupid.'

Sari laughed. 'This is Dawn and she's pissed. You can count on it.'

'Then it's settled, we fall back.' Connor announced.

Faith growled, 'Fine, catch Red.' She threw her Blaster to him and pulled out the Power Cannon. 'We'll cover you; Yellow, Blue put your heads together and find her.'

'You got it.'

'Dawn's putting out one hell of an energy signature.' Cassie suggested. 'There's just too much background noise, I can't pin it down.'

Sari agreed. 'I can use my sensor package to narrow things down.'

Faith blasted away at the biggest concentrations of the Warriors while Connor tried picking off the closest ones she missed. 'Thrilling, maybe you could write a book about it! Just do it!'

The demons were getting too close for the Power Cannon. With Cassie and Sari making like geeks there wasn't enough firepower to hold them all off. 'Don't let up!' She ordered Connor converting the weapon back into the Axe. The city was already destroyed, so it didn't matter much what she did next. Jumping she swung the Power Axe down as hard as she could.

Blasting a wide hole in front of her Faith made a wreak of the pavement and blew out the handful of remaining windows from the surrounding buildings. Breathing heavily she stood up and looked around. She'd blasted a breathing space and finally it looked like they had done enough to slow down the endless wave of Warriors.

'Nice move.' Connor congratulated her, picking off the handful of stragglers like he was in a old western.

'I wouldn't want to have to do it again.' Faith turned on the other two. 'Well?'

'Give us a second.' Cassie called out as yet another wave of Warriors came out of nowhere

'Not that long.' Sari added. 'She's like a signal flare, that way.'

Faith shouldered her Axe and ran as fast as she could in the direction the Yellow Ranger had pointed. Connor and the others were right behind her.

Dawn wasn't that far away and in the middle of a royal rumble with A'Zores. They were going at each other full pelt, swords flying and clashing against each other, leaving arcs of lightning and bursts of green light where they smashed against each other. There was no swordsmanship, or clever little tricks. The pair of them were intent on hacking each other to pieces. After a fury of blows A'Zores used his strength to push Dawn back.

Turning slightly he was able to get his rapier against her shoulder and slash her across the chest. The explosion pushed the green Ranger far enough back for him to kick her. Hard. This time the explosion sent her near flying backwards, but somehow she kept her feet under her and skidded to a stop. Just in time to be blasted with a thunderbolt of black energy.

Dawn was swallowed by the explosion, front, back and side. It was almost blinding. When the fireball cleared the Green Ranger was still standing, Faith could tell she was breathing heavily but that didn't stop her from leaping into the air. With a shout of rage Dawn stabbed the air with her Flute and sent a rain of emerald energy down.

Faith was suddenly struck at how much it was like how Dawn had dealt with Tretrax all those long months ago. 'Faith!' Connor snapped, drawing her attention. 'Look!'

It was Buffy, looking like, well like she'd just lost an apocalypse. She was battered, bruised, bleeding and crawling to a discarded Scythe. 'Bee! Thought you got the hell out of here.' She gasped as Dawn and A'Zores started hacking at each other again.

'Grabbed me.' The blonde Slayer said breathlessly as Cassie knelt next to her. 'Help me up.'

'Not a chance.' Cassie had a hand on Buffy's chest. 'You need rest. Lots of it.' The medical student told her.

'Dawn could die, do your mojo thing and help.' Buffy nodded weakly to the fight were the pair of them were focused on cutting chunks out of each other. Each blow sent bigger and bigger shards of light and lightning dancing around them. Wherever these shards touched destruction followed.

Faith shook her head. 'Remember when you bust into my apartment, going after my blood to save Angel?' she asked

'What? What's that got to do with...?'

'If Xander or Willow tried to stop you, you'd never forgive them. If we get stick our noses in Dee will cut them off.'

'Faith's right. She has to do this. Alone.' Connor agreed. Buffy didn't and tried to stand up, but her strength gave out, even with the Scythe and she collapsed.

'Why won't you just die?' A'Zores ground out from behind clenched teeth as he sent a blast of dark energy at Dawn, who just shrugged it off. 'I destroy your city, swarm you with warriors and resurrect your greatest foes before slaughtering your lover. You should be broken, defeated.'

'Not today.' Dawn hissed back and head butted him from a standing start. 'Not ever.' she did it again, this was enough to stagger A'Zores who raised his sword before stopping.

Dawn too stopped and for a second they stood there, frozen. 'What's going on?' Sari asked as the two of them lowered their weapons. Both were breathing heavily and then they nodded to one another before stepping back a few paces. Faith knew exactly what was happening.

This was it. The could both have hacked at each other for a week but they wanted to end it. They'd agreed, one way or another one last pass would end it. As Dawn raised her Flute and Saba they began to glow again. The same way A'Zores sword and stick were covered in that same back lightning.

They charged at each other, screaming in rage all the way. When they hit it was too fast for Faith to see.

* * *

Buffy pulled herself up as the two of them passed. The Slayer had expected another explosion, instead she was almost disappointed. There was nothing, worst of all A'Zores was still standing.

So was Dawn, barely. Buffy's breath caught in her throat as her little Slayer swayed from side to side before staggering slightly. A'Zores turned around in time for Dawn to collapse in a flash of green light. By the time she hit the ground she was normal again.

Buffy tried to stand again but her legs just wouldn't move.

'Well how about that.' A'Zores said cheerfully before laughing. 'I didn't expect it, but you did. Didn't you?'

Somehow, some way, Dawn levered herself to her side. 'Only way it could go.' she said.

For a moment the crystal demon looked to Buffy and the others. Buffy blinked, there were cracks all over the demon. One appeared as they were talking. 'Of course. Of course. I didn't see that. I should have.' Another crack this one seemed to bleed darkness. An inky black cloud forming at his feet. 'This was your plan. You planned it.'

'Oh just shut up and die already.' Dawn sighed and flopped on her back. A'Zores grinned as the inky smoke began to billow out from him. Lazily he sheathed his sword back in it's stick and tossed it to one side. With a dark smile the demon fell backwards, into the inky cloud, before exploding in a un-flash of almost absolute darkness that swallowed up the whole street

When Buffy could see again the others were on the ground with her, also back in their normal clothes. The only one not getting up was Dawn. The Slayer crawled, literally pulling herself along the ground to get to her sisters prone body. 'Dawnie, Oh god Dawn.'

'…Buffy. You should have, you shouldn't be here.' The Green Ranger sighed as she turned to look at her.

Buffy pulled herself next to her. 'Where else would I be. You got him. We've won.'

'Kind of.' She tried a smile but began coughing instead. By the time she had finished there was a trail of blood coming from her nose.

"Just hold on, alright.' Buffy knew Dawn was in a bad shape, but she'd won. She'd be okay. She had to be. 'Cassie!' she bellowed over her shoulder, 'Get over here! Dawn needs you.'

'Its too late for that.' Dawn smiled sadly. 'Much too late. Do you remember what you told me. On Glory's tower, oh it feels like a lifetime ago.'

Buffy did. 'I told you to live. Live for me, come on you're not going to give up now are you?' Cassie was suddenly there, her hand on Dawn's forehead.

'Oh, by the ancients. No.' Dawn's roommate whispered in horror.

'Come on Dawnie, you can pull through this.' Buffy insisted before turning on the Blue Ranger. 'Do it, fix her!'

'I… I can't. I wouldn't know where to begin.'

'What?'

Cassie seemed to rock back on her heels. 'Her whole body's wrecked. Lungs filling with fluid, internal bleeding, liver shutting down, heart failing and even her brain… It's, its collapsing in on itself.'

Buffy heard the words but for some reason couldn't make any sense of them. 'You can stabilise, give her a few hours…'

Cassie just shook her head. 'Don't you think I want to… there's just too much damage. A body can only be pushed so far and Dawn… Dawn pushed past that and then some. There's nothing I or anyone else can do now.'

'Buffy… Buffy you have to listen.' Dawn said weaker than before. She was pale, her skin almost grey. The bright red trickles of blood stood out, impossible to miss. 'I have lived. I… had a good life and I enjoyed it. Remember that I… I love you and the others. Don't forget them and… and try… try…' Dawn's voice slowed down and eventually stopped.

'No. No. Dawn wake up. Dawnie wake up!' Buffy, with the last of her strength pulled her close. For a terrifying instant there was nothing. Then, as if from nowhere, a breath. Gurgling, weak, but there. And again. 'Dawn! Come on, come back to us. Please.'

'Faith? Faith are you there?'

'Yeah, I'm here Dee.' Faith said form behind Buffy, but the elder Slayer didn't care.

'I can't… I can't see you.' Dawn admitted.

Buffy didn't understand. 'What are you talking about? She's right there.'

'Faith, can you, if you see her, tell my sister I'm sorry.' That spark of hope in Buffy died instantly;

'I'm here, I'm right here!' She shouted trying to get her attention.

But it wasn't to be. 'I have to go. Tell the others… tell them… May the pow…'

There was a horrible silence, then Faith finished.

'May the power protect you. You to Dawn, where ever you are.'

End Final Invasion

Authors note:-

And that's that… we're done. Stories over kids, time to go home…

Well not quite, there are still two more chapters, a couple of Epilogues, just to wrap everything up. See you in a few weeks!


End file.
